What Happens In Vegas
by shasta53
Summary: When Alice and Jasper choose to have their bachelor and bachlorette parties on the same weekend in Las Vegas, chaos ensues and the crew finds out that What Happens In Vegas does not stay in Vegas. All canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens in Vegas**

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys, SM does. I am just playing with them for awhile.

A/N: The first two chapters will be more of an overview from the Narrator's POV and we will move into the other POVs as the story progresses. I hope you enjoy it. If you notice any errors, please let me know as I do not currently have a beta.

**Chapter One: Preparations**

**Narrator POV**

"Oh for the love of all that's holy, Bella, come on!" Alice hollered through the bathroom door. "We are supposed to be leaving in-"

The door flew open to reveal Bella wearing only a towel with her long mahogany hair streaming water down her back. "I am well aware of when we have to leave, Alice. I made the reservations! I am already packed. Just give me 15 minutes to get dressed and dry my hair and we'll leave for the airport." Bella looked left and right out of the bathroom door and hurried stealthily to her bedroom door, shutting it loudly behind her.

Alice giggled and opened the door. She sat on the bed and swung her legs back and forth. The knee-length flowered skirt she wore billowed out around her legs and her yellow sweater slipped off her shoulders. She cast a critical look at Bella pulling her tee-shirt over her head.

"That is what you are wearing to my bachelorette party? Really, Bella?" Alice whined.

"No, Alice. This is what I am wearing on the 3 ½ hour flight to Las Vegas. I have Alice approved clothes in my bag to change into once we get there," Bella said while rolling her eyes at her best friend. "Is Rose still planning to come back to the apartment before we leave or is she just going to meet us there?"

"She sent me a text about an hour ago telling me that she would be here," Alice replied. "Remind me again what the plan is for this weekend?"

Bella laughed as she ran a brush through her hair. "Well, Jasper and Emmett left this morning and are meeting your brother at the airport. Tonight, we will all have dinner and I got those show tickets for you. Tomorrow, will be all about having fun and sending you two off in style. We fly back Sunday night. You aren't excited, are you, Al?"

"Of course I am! It's my bachelorette party and Jasper's bachelor party! All of our best friends will be there to celebrate with us and, it's Vegas. What's not to be excited about?" Alice's legs sped up and she bounced slightly on the mattress.

"Don't get her bed too excited, Ali! It hasn't seen that much action in ages!"

All three girls laughed and Bella blushed furiously.

"We don't all have a Jasper to keep us worked up you know!" Bella defended half-heartily. "Are you ready, Rose or do you need to shower before we go?"

"I'm good. I spent most of the day on paperwork and in the office so I didn't get dirty. My bags are in the car so we are just waiting on you, Swan."

"Not anymore!" Bella laughed as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun and secured it with a pony tail holder. She brushed past them and ran down the stairs. Bella climbed into the backseat of Alice's Civic as Rose and Alice slipped into the front and, with music turned up and the windows rolled down, they headed to the airport.

Two men stared at the arrivals screen in McCarran airport. The larger of the two shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He was tall and muscular with short, curly brown hair. The grin on his face was inviting and at contrast with the intimidation caused by his size. His blonde friend stood languidly next to him, completely at ease in the busy terminal. He chuckled at his friend's uneasiness.

"Jazz, I have to go. Like, now. I can't hold it anymore. That flight from Seattle just landed so he should be another few minutes. Just wait for me here," the larger man said somewhat desperately.

Jasper laughed. "So go,! I don't want you to piss yourself, Emmett." Emmett ran to the nearest bathroom, which was halfway down the baggage claim area.

A flood of people poured out into the baggage claim area and Jasper moved forward as he caught sight of his friend in the surge. Edward Cullen was tall and had a shock of bronze hair that he never bothered to tame, making him stand out easily. He saw Jasper and made his way over to him, heaving his carry-on off his shoulder. They embraced in a one-armed man hug and Edward patted Jasper on the back.

"Hey man! Good flight?" Jasper asked.

"Good, slow. Where's Emmett?" Edward responded.

"He had to pee."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Do you remember what time the girls are supposed to get in?"

Jasper glanced at the arrivals board again. "They should land in about 45 minutes. I hope you don't mind, but I promised Alice that we would wait for them."

"Nah. We wouldn't want Alice to get lost in McCarron airport now, would we? Can we find a bar though? I need a drink."

Emmett's loud voice bellowed out over the crowd, "Yo, Jasper, where did you go, man?"

They could see him standing on his toes and towering over the other passengers. With a laugh and a shake of the head, Edward and Jasper moved through the crowd toward their friend. Edward snuck around behind him and jumped onto his back and messed up his hair.

"Whoa, dude! Not cool! I worked hard on that!" Emmett moaned as he re-flattened his now unkempt hair. Emmett slapped Edward on the back and all three men grinned at each other.

"Are you ready for your bachelor party, Jasper?" Emmett said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and rubbed his hands together.

Jasper nodded. "You know I am. The girls will be here in about 45 minutes so Edward suggested that we get a drink while we wait. Are you up for it?"

"Am I up for it? I didn't ever intend to be sober this weekend! I saw the Budweiser Racing Track Bar and Grill over there. Does that work for you?"

Edward held up his hand for Emmett to lead the way in response and Emmett charged through the crowd, clearing a path for his friends right up to the bar. They grabbed a small table and each ordered a beer from the harried waitress. Jasper looked around and sighed.

"I cannot believe we are finally here and that I'm getting married next month. What's the plan for the weekend?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Alice's maid of honor has been emailing me ideas. I am sure that my sister wanted some sort of plan so we figured that we would eat out tonight then see some show Alice wants to see." He held up a hand as the two men groaned. "Alice insisted that we would like it. Tomorrow, the girls have some spa appointments so I thought we could hit one of the tables in the Venetian while we waited. Then, I guess we will explore the strip, eat dinner and gamble the night away. It's your weekend, man, so whatever you want to do is cool."

"That sounds good to me. Before the girls get here, have either of you ever met Rose or Bella?"

Emmett shook his head and Edward shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Not really. Rose is an awesome girl and has really been good for Alice, but her personality can come across as… forceful. Just don't piss her off or she will kick your ass. Bella is kind of reserved, but sassy. Don't get me wrong, she is fun to be around, but she tends to be kind of a klutz and is easily embarrassed."

"So, are you saying that we can't be our charming selves?" Emmett asked, pretending to pout.

"Nah, just be nice," Jasper laughed.

"So you are saying that Emmett can't be himself. What the hell, man?" Edward joked back.

Three beers each, 40 minutes later and a slew of ideas on where to go the next day, the three men left the bar and headed back into the arrival area to wait for the girls.

Please leave me some love and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrivals

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here, except the plot. The rest belongs to SM. Enough said. **

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter and put this story on alert or in your favorites. I squeed a lot every time I got an email from ! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Now, on with the show.

**Chapter Two: Arrivals**

**Narrator POV**

Deplaning was always a chore. Alice twittered excitedly, knowing that she would see her fiancée in mere moments. Rose and Bella just rolled their eyes and smiled at her, both pleased that she was so happy and in love. Alice had known Jasper since his family had moved to Forks from Houston when he was in 8th grade. According to both Alice and Jasper, Jasper had made friends with Alice's older brother on the first day of school and when she met up with them at lunch, she walked forward, introduced herself and told Jasper that she had been waiting forever for him to get there as only a 6th grader could. He just ducked his head and said 'I'm sorry to keep you waiting, m'am.' As soon as her parents would allow it, they started dating and never looked back.

"Now listen, girls," Alice started nervously. "Jasper, Edward and Emmett are meeting us near baggage claim. You both know Jasper, but his friends are…"

"Do you not trust us to be nice, Ali?" Rose teased.

Alice stuttered, "Of course I do. It's just that, well, Emmett can come off as a bit intimidating at first. Don't get me wrong, he is more like a big teddy bear, but he really likes to tease. Just don't get your back up, Rose. And my brother is… Edward."

"And is that supposed to mean something to either of us, Al? He seemed perfectly nice in cyberspace." Bella retorted.

"He is nice, but kind of serious and intense. He is really fun, we will just have to get him to loosen up a bit," Alice explained.

Rose stopped and grabbed Alice's shoulder, spinning her around. "Why are you so nervous, Ali? This is your bachelorette party, in Vegas! Meeting the rest of the bridal party is just half the fun. I am sure we will all figure out how to get along just fine."

Alice nodded and gave Rose a small smile. She turned and started walking quickly toward the baggage claim. Rose and Bella just shrugged at each other and followed in her wake. Moments later, Alice started running and jumped into Jasper's arms. He spun her around and kissed her soundly.

"Geez, Jasper, you would think that you hadn't seen that girl in months instead of just this morning," Emmett deadpanned. Edward laughed and shook his head at the pair.

"You're just jealous that you don't have an Alice," Jasper said out of the side of his mouth while his lips were still attached to Alice's.

"Nope. I am fairly certain that I never want to kiss my sister that way," Edward said with a smile. Jasper lowered Alice to the ground and Edward pulled her into a hug. Their height difference was laughable as the top of Alice's head only reached Edward's chest. "It's good to see you, Al," he whispered to her.

"It's good to see you too. It has been too long, bro," Alice replied.

"I know," Edward sighed. "But, we have all weekend!"

Alice pulled away and turned to the rest of the group. Rose and Bella had finally caught up and were standing there somewhat awkwardly.

"Rose, Bella," Alice pointed at each of them in turn, "this is my brother, Edward and Jasper's friend, Emmett. Guys, this is Rose and this is Bella."

Rose stepped forward and extended her hand, first to Emmett, then to Edward. Bella gave each of them a smile and a small wave, while keeping her hand on her shouldered bag. After several minutes and lots of pleasantries later, Jasper led the way toward the baggage carousels. The guys helped pull their bags off the belt and looked at the collection of luggage they had amassed.

"Good lord, girls," Emmett intoned, "how many clothes do you need for 3 days?"

Bella laughed. "We girls, nothing. That bag is mine, that one is Rose's. The rest are Alice's!"

"Well," Alice pouted, "I needed to be prepared. And the shopping here! I had to have room to take it all home!"

"Same old Alice," Edward groaned. "Jazz, you have your hands full there. Good luck man." He flashed them a crooked grin and his eyes lingered on the curvy brunette laughing next to his sister. "Bella? You want to sit next to me on the way and we can look over these plans for the weekend?"

"Sure!" she said brightly and wrapped her arm through his, dragging her suitcase with her other hand. Her expression turned to shock and she shook her head, though she continued to walk forward with Edward. Edward turned to Jasper with a questioning look, but he just raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

The hotel shuttle to the Venetian was pulled up outside and they all loaded in , Edward and Bella taking the back to look over the evening's agenda, while the driver loaded their luggage. Bella pulled a sheaf of papers out of her bag and set them in Edward's lap.

"I figured we could eat either at Diablo's Cantina in the Monte Carlo or the Taqueria Cantanita in the Venetian. Both are relatively casual and should not take too long, since we have to be at the theater by about 6:30," Bella started.

"The show starts at 7, then?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Alice wanted to see Cirque, but I convinced her that you all would enjoy Lance Burton more."

Edward exhaled in relief. "Thank you."

Bella laughed genuinely. "You're welcome. Anyway, the show only lasts about 90 minutes so, afterwards, I thought we would just hit the strip, unless there is something specific you guys want to do."

"I think as long as there is drinking and gambling involved, we'll be good," Edward told her with a grin. "What is the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well, we have a spa appointment at 10, then I figured we could get some lunch. Alice wants to do some shopping at some point and she said she wanted to talk about wedding plans while we were all somewhat sober since we won't all be together again until just beforehand. Other than that, I figured you might have some plans so…"

"As I said, drinking, gambling, it doesn't take much to make us happy. We want Jasper to let go so Emmett and I plan to get him really drunk. Why don't we just play it by ear and just go with the flow tomorrow evening?" Edward suggested.

"That sounds good to me," Bella said. "And I am sure that we will all have a really good time," she added. Edward smiled his crooked smile and his green eyes twinkled at her. They sat there for several minutes as Bella stared back at him, lost in his gaze. Bella jerked forward when the van driver slammed on the brakes and she looked around, flustered, gathering up her papers and shoving them in her bag without looking back up at Edward.

They pulled up to the Venetian and unloaded from the van. Alice looked at Edward and Bella skirting each other and raised her eyebrow at Jasper. He smirked back and grabbed their luggage. Rose and Emmett tussled over the bags. Rose finally grabbed hers out of his hands and strolled purposefully over to the front desk. Edward and Bella followed to check in as Jasper and Emmett had checked in earlier and Alice was staying with Jasper. Once they were all checked in, Bella asked the group where they wanted to eat and they all agreed to dine closer to the show at the Monte Carlo. They agreed to meet in the lobby in 30 minutes and the girls hurried off with their room keys, chattering animatedly, to get ready.

Please, please, please leave me a review and let me know what you think. They are like touches from Edward and really make me smile. Also, I will probably post one more chapter this week and then start posting weekly after that.


	3. Chapter 3: Stunned

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, though I wish that I did. This story is just for fun!**

A/N: I love all my readers and I hope you stick with me. However, if you are under 18, you really should not get hooked on this story. If you are over 18, enjoy away! It is rated M for a reason, or it will be anyway.

**Chapter Three: Stunned**

**BPOV**

For the life of me, I could not understand why Alice was so nervous for Rose and I to meet Jasper's best friends, but she stood in front of Rose and I wringing her hands and begging us to be nice and social. Rose rolled her eyes at me when Alice finally started to run towards Jasper. These guys were Jasper's best friends and we loved Jasper. Really, he was the perfect complement to her sometimes over-the-top personality with his relaxed, laid-back attitude. If he thought these guys were worthy of his friendship, then who was I to argue? Besides, his Best Man, Edward, was Alice's brother. I knew and adored the rest of her family, so I was certain that I could manage to be nice to the older brother she clearly adored.

Rose and I laughed as Alice literally jumped into Jasper's arms as if she had been gone for years. They were so cute it was sickening. I could not imagine being so enamored with another person that I would make such a spectacle in the middle of crowded airport. It's not like I hadn't dated some wonderful guys, but no one made me lose my mind like that. A glance at Rose shaking her head at the pair told me her thoughts were running along the same lines as mine. As I scanned the people around Jasper and Alice, my eyes locked on the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Better than Brad Pitt, Daniel Craig, and Matt Damon. Put together. I recognized him from the pictures Alice had scattered around her apartment but they really had not done him justice. He was tall with a strange shade of… was it bronze?... hair and really strong, wide shoulders. His body was lean and well-muscled and his jaw was strong and angular. Guh. Crap, I was drooling. I tore my eyes away and discretely wiped my mouth in hopes that no one caught me ogling my best friend's brother.

After introductions, with me sneaking glances at Edward with my peripheral vision, we all loaded into the van and he sat in the back with me to go over the plans. I am sure that I sounded like a complete moron since just being in his presence was rendering me speechless and my thoughts were increasingly incoherent. Apparently, though, I said enough because he seemed to like the ideas I had scrawled out. Needless to say, I was not paying enough attention to the trip. The driver stopped in front of the hotel and I bounced, literally, off of the seat in front of me. _Great. One more way to make myself look like an idiot._

I checked in, not without noticing that Edward's room was right down the hall from mine, I might add, and ran off with Alice and Rosalie to get ready. Maybe if I could put some distance between me and that sex-on-legs man, I might be able to think and pull off this bachelorette weekend.

"—warned me?" I heard Rosalie shriek and it pulled me out of my musings of my own inadequacies.

Alice gave her an appraising look as she ironed the dress she brought to change into for the show tonight. "I did warn you. I don't know how many times I have said that all the kids at school think he is the greatest and have crushes on him."

"High school girls have crushes on a lot of teachers, Alice," Rose said somewhat frostily. "I never thought that meant that a hunk of man-meat taught biology with Jasper!"

Suddenly, I understood and burst out laughing. Alice and Rose looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Which, in truth, I was beginning to think that I had. I did not even notice Emmett at all.

"Sorry," I gasped in between breaths. "It's just that I have never seen Rosalie Hale so… ga-ga… over a man. Especially not one that she just met an hour ago."

"I am not ga-ga," Rose bit back. "He is just, really good looking and I did not expect it." She looked a little embarrassed. She pulled her shimmery, silvery tank top over her head and slid into her black slacks. Her outfit hugged the curves of her body and she looked every bit the supermodel. She ignored Alice's snickers as she ran her hands through her wavy, blond hair and touched up her make-up. I felt plain in the strapless dress I bought for the occasion. Alice insisted that the bands of orange, hot pink and green around the bottom livened it up and the kitten heels I wore made me look like I was ready to take on the town. Once I curled my hair and reapplied my mascara and lip gloss, even I had to admit that I looked good. Alice was wearing a bright yellow and white sun dress with strappy sandals, looking as happy as I had ever seen her.

She jumped up and down, clapping her hands with enthusiasm. "Are we ready to go? The guys will probably be in the lobby already and I am starving!" I just motioned her to the door and grabbed my purse out of the messenger bag I carried onto the plane.

As Alice predicted, the guys were waiting in the lobby to escort us to dinner. We decided to walk since the night was so warm and pleasant and Jasper kept mentioning stopping in all the hotels on the way back to "see all the different ways they were decorated." Emmett laughed and told him that he just wanted to see how much money he could blow in one night and in how many different places.

Jasper insisted that Edward and I take the lead since only we knew all the plans for the evening and were in charge of the time line. We led the way to Diablo's Cantina and Edward gave his name to the hostess. It seemed that after our discussion, he had thought ahead to get us a table reserved so we didn't have to wait. Once the hostess finished feasting her eyes on the man to my right, she told us to follow her and sashayed, really sashayed, in front of us and led us to our table. As we all chose our seats, she leaned over and whispered in Edward's ear that if he needed anything, anything at all, just to let her know. The attempted purr in her voice made it clear that she wasn't talking about appetizers. Edward thanked her politely and ignored her.

"Man, we cannot take you anywhere!" Emmett exclaimed. "It has to be the doctor vibe, right?"

Edward looked at him, clueless. "What the hell are you on about, Em?"

Jasper snorted loudly, causing Alice to giggle and Rose to raise her eyebrows. I just sat there, gaping at him. Again.

"Dude, every time we go out with you, some chick propositions you at least once. We just got to Vegas and the hostess lady already wants in your pants!" Jasper said as if he were explaining something to a very dense five-year old.

Edward's eyes widened and, if I hadn't been staring at him I would have missed it, he glanced at me nervously. "No. She was just doing her job. The more she flirts, the bigger she figures the tip will be," he stuttered hopefully.

Jasper snorted again. "Whatever, man."

Our waiter came a few minutes later and I ordered a martini to get me through dinner. I was hyper-aware of Edward sitting on my right and I could feel every time he moved or shifted. I wasn't sure I liked this pull he had on me, but I was determined to enjoy myself. My martini did not last nearly long enough and by the time dinner arrived, I was on my third and had completely relaxed. Conversation flowed freely and I learned that Emmett worked with Jasper at Lake View High School. He taught biology and coached baseball. Since Jasper taught American History and was the assistant soccer coach, they naturally became friends. Edward was in the second year of his residency for pediatrics. Alice talked at length about her new clothing design collection and some of the new projects she was working on at the interior design firm she worked in. I spoke a little bit about the editing work I was doing and Rose wowed Emmett when she revealed that she restored and serviced high-end imports, despite having a degree in automobile design and engineering.

"So, you mean to tell me that you know cars?" Emmett breathed. "Like really, know cars? Most beautiful women can't even change their own tire and you can rebuild an engine? Damn. I don't know what to say. That's just, damn."

Rosalie laughed at his choice of words and drained what was left of her beer in one gulp. "I do what I can, Mr. McCarty." She looked at her watch and then at me. "Bells, what time do we have to be at the show?"

I looked at my watch and grimaced, "Oh, no! The show starts in 20 minutes! We've got to go!"

Alice looked around and searched in vain for our server, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Well, that hostess said whatever I needed right?" Edward said with a crooked grin. He waived her over, which did not take long as she seemed to be staring at him intently. "Hey, we are supposed to be in the Lance Burton Theater now and we can't find our waiter to get the check. Any way you can help me here? I would really appreciate it." He grinned at her and looked up through his long, dark lashes.

"O…Of course. I'll be right back," she stuttered, almost dazedly. She practically ran into the backroom.

"Poor girl," I couldn't help but giggle like Alice, "she never knew what hit her! You just dazzled her into incoherence!" The rest of the table laughed loudly, and not a little drunkenly, while Edward looked at me quizzically.

"Dazzled?" he asked with his eyebrow quirked.

"Surely you know the effect you have on people? With just a grin, you turned her into a pile of goo!"

"I turned her into goo? Wait, do I dazzle you?"

It was all I could do to restrain myself from launching onto his full lips curved into a half-grin. "Frequently." I blushed deeply at my admission and looked at my feet.

Edward leaned down and I could feel his warm breath on my ear, "That's good to know."

Just then, the hostess returned with our check, breathless and simpering. Edward grabbed it and handed her back his credit card while I protested. "Please hurry," he asked her genuinely.

"Edward, what are you doing? I was supposed to be handling tonight."

"Look, we now have 15 minutes to make it across this giant hotel and she seems to be willing to do whatever I need, including getting us out of here. You can get tomorrow night, if you want but let's just take what we can get for now." He laid his hand on my arm and I felt tingles spreading up through my elbow and upper arm. He furrowed his brow and pulled his hand away. I immediately felt the loss.

"I will take care of this, just, you guys head on to the theater and I will meet you there. There's no need for us all to be late. Bella, do you have our tickets?" Edward continued.

"They are waiting for us at will call. I will let them know that you will be picking yours up in a few minutes. Thank you, Edward." I responded as I grabbed my things. Everyone else stood too and we hurried out of the Cantina, toward the theater.

The will call window handed us our tickets and we all hurried to our seats. As we got situated, I was left next to the empty seat at the end of the row. The strange pull returned and I knew when Edward had joined us before I saw him. He smiled and sat down next to me, leaning down to whisper in my ear as the lights went down. "I think Emmett was right. She offered to show us around the strip after she got off at 2 am."

My eyes widened and met his twinkling in the lights from the stage. "So… what did you arrange?"

He looked shocked momentarily and said, "To spend the evening with my friends, as we planned. I told her we could find our way around just fine."

"Oh."

The show began and sometime in all the theatrics, Edward slipped his arm around my shoulders. It was so comfortable and the tingles spread through my whole body each time he shifted in his seat. The show was very entertaining and I really was not ready for it to end when it did. As the lights came back on, Emmett popped up and turned around giddily.

"And now, for the real magic! Let's turn some luck into money!"

Alice and I drug Rosalie, against her strident protests, to the slot machines in the Monte Carlo. Alice proclaimed that she liked the way the wheels looked as they spun around on the machines and shrieked like a school girl when she saw the cherries. I admitted that my "poker face" was so bad, it was not worth bothering so I would rather throw my money away where there was no one to call me out on it. Rose just rolled her eyes at us and gave in. For the next, I don't even know how long, as there are no clocks on the gambling floor and I had given up wearing a watch when I turned sixteen, the three of us traipsed around the ground floor of the hotel, sliding our quarters into whichever machine looked the most interesting at the time. The waitresses on the floor continually supplied us with drinks, so by the time we decided to find the guys, we were all giggling and stage-whispering, as though no one would hear us.

"I am telling you," Rose faux-whispered loudly into my ear, "Emmett is the most luscious looking man I have ever seen. Don't tell him I said that though or his already over-inflated ego will explode!" When she noticed his head whipping in her direction and the sly smile that covered his face, she clapped her hands over her mouth and looked mortified. Alice started laughing so hard that she was only remaining upright by cleaving to my arm.

"Uh…Rose…I… think… he… heard… you!" she gasped out between the peals of laughter. It was infectious. Even Jasper and Edward were laughing freely at this point and Rosalie was a lovely shade of pink. We had stopped walking because there was no way for me to pull Alice along in my highly amused and drunken state.

Rose pulled herself up to her full height and composed her face as she strolled purposefully over to the Texas Hold 'Em table the guys were holding court at. Jasper and Edward had comparatively meager piles, compared to Emmett, but all three seemed to be doing rather well. The waitress serving the table leaned over between Jasper and Edward with her black and purple bustier barely covering the bits of her that ladies cover in polite society. I chuckled inwardly as I realized that we were in Las Vegas, not polite society. I could not control the wave of… jealousy?... that overcame me as she rubbed against Edward and I was not sober enough to control it. I dragged Alice by the hand over to the table and brushed the server aside.

"Excuse me, this is my seat," I heard myself saying coldly as I attempted to daintily sit on Edward's knee. As I am not known for my grace, I found myself missing his knee entirely and plopping down in the middle of his lap unceremoniously. If anyone was shocked at my brazenness, it was quickly overshadowed by Rose declaring her intention to buy into the game.

"But, we have a competition going," Emmett whined. "You can't come in now, it will mess everything up!"

"Oh, you're just afraid that I will show you up," Rosalie retorted as she handed her money to the dealer and he passed her the chips. He immediately started dealing as a way to effectively end the conversation.

Edward graciously shared his hand with me, although, from my position, I am not sure he really had another choice. After several hands, Jasper declared that he was out before he lost it all. He and Alice did stay to watch the burgeoning competition with undisguised eagerness. Emmett was getting flustered and was starting to make elementary mistakes. Edward whispered in my ear that his tells were becoming more pronounced with every hand. When he actually had a good hand, he would fold his cards in his lap and his eyes would open wider. When his hand was abysmal and he was bluffing, he would affect a gruff exterior and dare everyone to challenge him. Edward and Rosalie were winning handily. After many hands and many more beverages of the alcoholic variety, Emmett conceded defeat. Rosalie looked smug and just smirked at him.

"You do realize that you just got beat by a girl, right?"

"Well, fuck," Emmett replied somewhat downtrodden, but his voice brightened quickly and the mischievous glint returned to his expression. "At least that girl was hot, even if she's a little bitchy. Can't have it all!" He jumped away out of her reach as she attempted to smack him. The rest of us just chuckled as they chased each other up to the cashier, other patrons hastily moving out of their way. We all strolled along behind them at a much more reasonable pace, especially considering I could barely stand and was holding onto Edward for dear life. Fortunately, he did not seem to mind too much since he had already had to right me after I tripped over the flat expanse of carpet beneath my feet for the fourth time. What a way to embarrass myself! Really, at some point, I would have to reconsider drinking to oblivion as I was clumsy at the best of times.

When Edward cashed in his chips and received a large stack of cash in return, he pulled me off to the side and leaned down to whisper in ear. I could feel the panting of his warm breath against my neck and my knees were getting weak. "I should keep you around more often. It seems like you were my good luck charm this evening."

For the love of Pete! I did not know it was really possible for a man to make me really go weak in the knees, but I felt them buckle all the same.

"Whoa there," he chuckled against my neck. "I've got you." I think my brain stopped functioning at that point because I don't remember leaving the Monte Carlo. I blinked in surprise at all of the neon lights flashing and sparkling off the glass in the surrounding buildings and the number of people pouring out of the casinos as we walked toward our hotel. Alice oohed and aahed at the fountains surrounding the lit-up Eiffel Tower in front of Paris and Rosalie declared loudly that she wanted to go shopping at Caesar's Palace after our spa trip the next morning. Jasper pushed Emmett off the sidewalk when he wondered what Alice would look like in one of the ridiculous Flamingo outfits boldly displayed on a billboard over the casino. But with all of us laughing together, and Edward's arm over my shoulder, I felt as light and carefree as I had ever felt.

As I skipped to my room, with Alice on one side and Rosalie on the other, I was reminded that we had two more days of this freedom and I was almost giddy with delight. I waved goodnight to my friends, closed my door, and collapsed on my bed. I barely registered that the clock read 3:43 am before I passed into unconsciousness.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed; those little reviews are like gold to an author and make us want to keep writing! Thank you also to everyone that has put this story on their Favorites or on Alert! I hope that you continue to enjoy where this story is going.


	4. Chapter 4: Relaxation

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I own 3 cats and 2 dogs, but not Twilight or any of its characters. I just like having fun sticking them in different scenarios and seeing what they do with themselves. **

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that read last chapter and double thanks to all those that are reviewing. Seriously, guys, those reviews are like salve to the writer's soul and the butter on our bread. If you are interested in being a full Beta for this story, let me know. The more I write, the more I need another opinion.

**Chapter Four: Relaxation**

**BPOV**

I was having a beautiful, lusty dream involving the Chippendales that I had seen posters for and me in a bikini when a loud, and very annoying, bell starting ringing. All the men in my dream stopped gyrating in front of my face and were looking around cluelessly for the source of the commotion. The handsome men struck dumb by the ringing of my cell phone were losing some of their appeal and as I pulled my phone from my enormous bag to shout profanities at whomever dared interrupt my fun when I realized that my cell phone did not ring like that. The noise continued and my dream faded away as I groped for the phone on the nightstand.

"What?!" I said rudely into the phone. Whoever was calling was going to face my wrath. My dream men had vanished and my head was pounding furiously, no doubt in response to the copious amount of alcohol I had consumed the night before. The computerized voice on the other end finished the cheerful greeting of my pre-recorded wake-up call and I slammed the receiver back into the cradle.

"Ugh," I groaned while staring at the clock. "Why, why did I have to plan massages and facials for 10:00?" My bed was so comfortable and I was thankful that I had thought to close the curtains over the window down in the sitting room. The brown wool throw was warm and I was so cozy between the sheets that I did not want to move. The cotton in my mouth and my bladder had different ideas, so I pushed myself away from the pillows and plodded to my bathroom. My shower things were still perched on the double vanity next to the glasses provided. I brushed my teeth vigorously and swallowed enough water to fill the Roman-style bathtub before I could think clearly enough to decide to shower and get ready for our spa adventure. '_Maybe_,' I thought to myself, '_I can sleep through my massage so that I can make it through the hours of shopping that Alice, no doubt, intends to subject me to._' Satisfied that a nap was in my near future, I hurried through my usual ablutions and twigged my damp hair up into a haphazard ponytail. I laid my clothes for the afternoon and evening out on the other bed in my room while The Weather Channel droned from the 42 in plasma screen in the bedroom. It's not like I did not know what the weather in Las Vegas in June would be, but I could not listen to the news with my head in a fog.

I pulled my phone off the charger, though I wasn't sure how it ended up on there since I did not remember plugging it in and noticed that it was already 9:40. I slipped my feet into my sandals, grabbed my key and raced to the spa.

Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me when I arrived, but to be honest, they did not look much better than I did. Alice was rubbing her temples and Rose was leaning her head against the wall with her eyes closed. I checked myself in with the lady at the desk and she assured me that she had made all of the arrangements we discussed and she would call us momentarily.

"Ladies, if you would follow me, please," a petite lady in a white coat called out pleasantly several minutes later. Rose and Alice looked at me questioningly.

"I arranged for them to do our facials together so we got to spend some girl time this morning. After that, we each get an hour massage of our choice. I think they are also providing some fruit to munch on, if we want it," I explained quietly. My voice sounded hoarse, even to my own ears.

"Thank you! That was really sweet of you to think of. I mean, I love spending time with Jasper, but this is my bachelorette party and I don't feel like I've gotten to spend time with my best girls," Alice said sweetly. She rewarded me with the most grateful smile and I was pleased that I had taken the effort. It wasn't hard to make Alice happy, but it was always nice to go above and beyond for someone that was such a good friend to me.

We walked into a dimly lit room with three reclining chairs set up in an arc. Light classical music played in the background and lavender permeated the air. Each of us chose a chair and settled in to wait for our massage therapists. A comfortable silence settled around us and I began to drift peacefully into unconsciousness.

Alice giggled lightly from my left and shook her short black hair. "Do you all remember the last time we went to spa together and Rose convinced Bella to get waxed?" Her laughter became more pronounced.

"Oh, my God. That was one of the funniest things I have ever heard!" Rose replied, then mimicked my voice, "Oh, Mary Mother of God… Fuck, that hurts! Why in Jesus' name did I agree to this?"

I pretended to be offended, but I could not hide my smile, "Well, it hurt like a bitch! I still can't believe that you all could hear me from the other room."

"Yeah, then you walked around like you had a stick up your ass for the rest of the day because you said it hurt too bad to rub your 'girly parts' against your pants!" Alice was shaking with mirth. "You were so cute!"

"Hey, that was not nearly as funny as you coming home our freshman year in college after that study session!" I reminded her. "I was studying for my calculus test and you came bursting in the door, frantic. You started grabbing furniture and blockading the door!"

Rose sputtered on the water she was sipping. "You grabbed dorm furniture and blockaded the door?"

"Yeah, she did. She thought James was a little too grabby for her virginal principles and was afraid that he would follow her and force himself on her. When I asked her what happened, she said he put his arm around her shoulders and his hand brushed her boob. After that she ran like a mad woman!" Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes as I recalled Alice's shocked expressions. "When I asked her if it could have just been an accident, she got all confused and told me that she had never thought about that. I don't think she was ever able to look him in the eye again!"

Rose's shoulders were shaking and Alice was giggling. The massage therapists chose that moment to knock and come in to perform our facials. I tried to control my expression and wipe the grin off my face but it was too difficult when Rose snorted and I lost my composure again.

"I will never forget the day that you introduced me to Alice. I had agreed to look at your truck one Saturday and you had Alice follow you over. It had been a really long day already and Eric Yorkie had forgotten to tighten the oil cap on the Volvo I was tuning up. The oil had sprayed all over me and I was an absolute mess. She looked at me, then you, then me, then you and, bless her, she looked so confused. Finally, she turned to you and asked in the most bewildered voice, 'I thought Rosalie was going to look at your truck.' When you apologized and introduced us she looked at you again like you had lost your mind. Then, she," Rosalie was gasping for breath, "she said, 'But, Bella, you said Rosalie was like a supermodel, but she's all dirty!'"

Alice laughed again. "Well, you were filthy! And you were covered in those disgusting blue coveralls that made you look like a man!"

We continued to revisit some of our favorite memories with each other over the course of the next hour while we relaxed under the expert fingers of the masseuses. By the time we were ready to separate for more muscle-kneading pleasure, I was feeling immensely better than I had when I woke up. I was able to doze off while Heather, my personal masseuse for the day, made my muscles into putty and prepared me for a day full of fun. I finally managed to hoist myself off the bed and redress. Alice was waiting for me in the reception area and we silently waited for Rosalie, basking in the post-massage bliss. Once she joined us, Alice asked if we minded eating lunch with the guys before we went shopping. She looked so hopeful that neither of us wanted to disappoint her. We agreed and went to shower, planning to meet downstairs at the buffet for a quick lunch in 45 minutes.

I took longer in the shower than usual. I started thinking about the previous night and became intensely nervous about seeing Edward again. I had been so intoxicated and forward, I feared that he would see me as a floozy. _'Really, Bella, a floozy? What are you, five?'_ I scolded myself. I was 23 years old and deserved to have to some fun. Edward was a nice guy and did not seem to mind the attention. What was wrong with that? After all, he lived in Seattle, I lived in Chicago. We would see each other for the wedding and maybe at some function of Alice's in the distant future. We were in Vegas. _'What Happens In Vegas, Stays In Vegas, right?'_ I could flirt with Alice's brother and I could have fun doing it. With that pep talk in mind, I shut off the water and got ready. I knew that Alice planned to come back here to deposit her purchases before dinner so I planned to change into something dressier and flirtier for our evening festivities.

I arrived at the buffet and looked around for someone I knew. Alice and Rosalie had not yet made their appearance, but Jasper, Emmett and Edward had already secured a table and plates of food. I paid for my meal, filled a plate and slid into the seat next to Edward. Jasper waved at me, chewing his mouth full of food, and Emmett greeted me enthusiastically. Edward gave me a small smile, though he looked a little nervous. I grinned back at him happily and was rewarded with what was becoming my favorite crooked smile.

"So, what have you all been up to this morning?" I asked between bites of mashed potatoes.

"We slept in and then played some black jack here for a bit," Emmett answered. "How were the massages?"

"Oh, lord, they were wonderful," Rosalie moaned as she slid into the seat next to me and across from Emmett. "I don't know about you girls, but I so needed that this morning."

Alice and I both nodded vigorously in agreement. Alice looked at my plate as she sat down. "Really, Bell. Mashed potatoes, chicken and green beans? Did you miss the 'drink lots of water, eat lots of vegetables and avoid carbs' lecture?"

I shot her a dirty look and lifted my glass of water in fake annoyance. "I'm hungry," I defended myself. "You know I hate that rabbit food that you're eating and this looked good. Besides, I don't intend to stick to water all day, either, so why not eat some yummy potatoes?" I took a big bite to accentuate my point.

"Good point," Rose conceded, taking a big bite off my plate. "And her food tastes a hell of a lot better than this." She abandoned her salad and took off back to the buffet line. Emmett and Edward looked at us in amazement. Jasper continued to eat as if this were normal, which, in truth, it was. Alice, Rose and I frequently discussed our diets and eating habits. Mine were usually the worst, but I frequently corrupted Rose and Alice because my food did taste better than that salad crap they always ate.

I felt Edward's hand brush my leg and I looked up at this and my gaze caught his. I was locked in his intense, green eyes like an old school sci-fi tractor beam. I was so lost in the moment that, when I dropped my fork and it clattered loudly against my plate, I jumped in shock. The potatoes on my fork, luckily only plopped off onto the table instead of landing in someone's lap. Edward cleared his throat and chuckled softly.

"Are you trying to start a food fight, Bella?" he said in a low voice so only I could hear him.

My flesh immediately puckered up in goose-bumps. I was again unable to form a coherent thought, much less a response. Thankfully, I was saved by Jasper, who was trying to make plans for the rest of the afternoon.

"Bella, Edward, what time are we supposed to be at dinner or do we have a specific plan?"

Edward responded before I could wrap my brain around the question. "Bella and I thought we would just go with the flow tonight. I know Alice wants to shop for awhile so let's just plan to meet somewhere and we can make our way down the strip. Does that work for you all?"

"We could start at Mandalay Bay and work our way down," I suggested.

Jasper nodded. "That sounds really good to me. Alice, how long are you going to want to shop?"

"You're kidding, right?" Rosalie interjected incredulously. "Did you just ask how long she wants to shop? Do you even know this woman that you are marrying next month?"

"Seriously, Jasper, she could shop non-stop for at least 15 hours. At least, that is the longest that we have ever been able to keep up with her," I said. "The better question is, Alice, we all want to go drinking and gambling tonight. How quick can we make this shopping trip so that we can all do that at a decent hour?"

Everyone else laughed and Alice pouted. "Bella," she whined, "why do you do this to me? You know how much I have been looking forward to this! There are shops in every casino and there is an enormous mall at the other end of the strip. There is no way that I can do all that in a couple of hours."

My eyes had to be the size of saucers. She really expected me to go shopping in every hotel on this strip? And the mall at the end? She had really lost her mind.

"I will give you four hours, no more," I ground out with difficulty.

"Four hours? Bella, please? At least 5?" she begged.

"I'm with Bella on this one," Rose agreed. "Sorry, Alice, we can do some more shopping tomorrow if you want. Our flight doesn't leave until five. What do you guys say about meeting here at six?"

"Six sounds great to me!" Emmett said. "That gives me plenty of time to start taking their money!"

"You mean, trying to take your money back from us, don't you?" Edward teased. Emmett huffed.

"Save some for me to take later, big man," Rose chided. "We wouldn't want you to be out of the game already by the time I get in on the action."

"You got lucky last night, woman. You won't be so lucky tonight!"

Rose smirked knowingly. As I stood to leave, Edward's hand brushed against mine and I felt those tingles again. He smiled down at me and brushed my hair off my shoulder and tucked it behind my ear. The gesture felt so intimate that I immediately blushed deeply.

"Have fun today and don't take too long. I'll be waiting for you."

Reviews get you tingles and stares from Edward….


	5. Chapter 5: Adventure

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I own 2 pairs of memory foam sandals, but not Twilight or any of its characters. That all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

A/N: Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed last chapter. I love to know what you are thinking and I look forward to each one. I am posting this a little early since tomorrow is Thanksgiving in the States. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

**Chapter Five: Adventure**

**BPOV**

'_I'll be waiting for you?' _What in the hell did that mean? Was it possible that he was as attracted to me as I was to him? With Alice's wedding only a month away and him living in Seattle, what would that mean for us if we were to get involved? Involved? He's just flirting with me and I am moving to _involvement? Why am I thinking about this? And why have I been pondering the meaning of 5 words from someone I barely know for the last two hours?_

"Earth to Bella," Alice said in exasperation.

_Oh, right, I'm shopping with Alice. That explains it._

"I'm right here, Al. No need to shout," I retorted. Shopping with Alice was like running a marathon. In the last two hours, we had been to Saks, Nordstrom, Steve Madden, and J. Crew. Now, I was wandering around Victoria's Secret while Rose and Alice grabbed lingerie off the rack.

"Your brain is a million miles away, woman," Rosalie said somewhat gently. "Or perhaps just down the strip?" she teased.

"Oh, shut up. You know how much I just love shopping with you two. This is my wildest fantasy come true," I said dryly. They both just glared at me.

"Bella," Alice asked, "why don't you have anything to try on?"

"Because there is no point, Alice. Why spend a ton of money on expensive panties when the only one seeing them is me?" Even to me, that sounded pathetic.

"Because there is a point. You will feel more sexy and ooze that charm we all know you possess." At my quirked eyebrow, she added, "somewhere deep down inside."

"Nice, Alice. I love you too. Will it make you feel better if I just try something on?"

"Yes!" she shouted, jumping up and down and clapping her hands with glee. "I already picked out some things for you. Here," she shoved a small mountain of lingerie at me, "go model these for us!"

Knowing that there was no way for me to get out of this now, I trudged back to the fitting room where the sales lady gave me an understanding smile and unlocked the door. She even helped me sort through the myriad of undergarments and pajamas that Alice had chosen without my input. Most of this stuff I doubted that I would ever be caught dead in. She included 3 babydolls, 5 bra and panty sets and 2 bra, panty and garter belt sets. I slipped out of my clothes and into the first of the bra and panty sets.

"Hey, ho, open the door and let us see you," Rose said loudly. "I'm tired of standing here half-naked!" I quickly swung the door open and stared at Rosalie. She wasn't kidding; she really was half-naked in the middle of the dressing area. Only the top of her well-toned, long legs were covered and her slender and curvy figure was highlighted underneath the coral-colored halter babydoll that she wore.

"Holy shit, Rose! Get in here!" I yanked her arm and pulled her inside the dressing room with me.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously while smoothing her hands over her waist and stomach.

"I think you're a blonde bombshell and that if a man saw you coming in that, the evening would be over before it even started!" I exclaimed. "That color suits you perfectly and makes those blue eyes of yours stand out even more than they usually do."

She looked satisfied with my assessment and looked over my ensemble critically. "Leopard print really does not work with your coloring like I thought it would. You're too pale." She reached over and flipped through my assortment of hangers and held out three sets. "Scrap the rest of those and try these on. Oh, and that red nightie thing," she motioned to a nightie set I put on the end, "will look great." She opened the door and slipped out to go change in her own dressing room.

I let the leopard print bra slide off my shoulders and slipped the panties off gingerly. I did like the navy blue set Rose suggested, but I was less confident about the other two. To my surprise, the silver lace ensemble really did look good on me and made my chest look more full than normal. The other set had a deep green bra and light colored bottoms with wisteria flowers all over them. Setting those three aside, I yanked the red babydoll off the hanger. It tied in the front underneath my breasts and the two sides hung open, displaying most of my flat stomach. Alice beat on the door and demanded to be let in so I flipped the handle and stepped to the side for her to enter.

"Oh my God, Bella! That is hot!" she said loudly.

"Shhh! The entire mall does not need to know that!" I replied through clenched teeth.

"It even looks good with your blush," she whispered giddily, then threw me a knowing look. "I think my brother will like it a lot."

I could not formulate a response and just stared at her incredulously. She just smiled back with her eyes twinkling. "Was I that obvious?" I whispered, completely embarrassed.

Alice looked taken aback at my change in demeanor. "No," she said slowly, "but he was. I have never seen him pay so much attention to a girl, not even his last serious girlfriend, Tanya. I think he really likes you."

I had no idea what to say to that and had no time to argue. Apparently, Alice had not latched the door and Rose came barging in to the now very crowded space.

"Damn, Bells, you do look hot!"

"Gee, thanks guys for acting so surprised!" I dead-panned teasingly.

"Well, if you didn't consistently cover up that sweet body of yours with baggy blue jeans and hoodies, maybe we wouldn't be," Alice retorted.

"I'm not that bad anymore, Alice. You just haven't seen me every day since college," I reminded her. "I do dress up every day for work."

"Yeah, yeah," she cut in as she looked at her watch. "We now only have 45 more minutes and there are more stores that I want to hit!"

Rose shook her head and I changed my clothes quickly. We checked out and now each carried at least 3 bags. Alice made a bee-line for the Coach store while Rose and I trailed in her wake.

"Mmmm. Girls, look at this handbag! It is perfect!" Alice squealed after examining almost every bag in the shop. She clenched it tightly and rubbed her hands over it lovingly.

The bag in question was red faux crocodile leather with silver fastenings and two latching pockets on the front. It was so big that it covered Alice's entire midsection. Rose appeared to like it just as much and was opening each flap and pocket. I looked over at the shelf and the matching black bag perched there. As I went to retrieve it, the small sign next to it caught my attention and I read it out loud in a daze.

"Embossed Exotic Ella, $898," I hesitated in shock. "Alice, you cannot be serious. You cannot buy an $898 purse."

Her hazel eyes met mine and her lips turned out in a pout. "But, Bella, I love it!" I just stared at her incredulously. As I mentioned the price, Rose had dropped her hand as if it were burned.

"No, Al. You're getting married next month. Save it for the honeymoon. You don't need another purse that badly," Rose agreed with me.

"But," Alice started to protest, but I cut her off.

"Al, you have 14 other purses at home in your closet. You have to save some of your money for tonight—you cannot blow it all on just this one thing."

She looked so forlorn that I almost felt sorry for her, then my eyes drifted back to the sign and I knew I had done the right thing. Rose gently pried the bag from her grip and placed it gingerly back on the shelf where it belonged. She picked up Alice's bags and I grabbed Alice's hand and led her from the store. Rose and I quickly decided to bypass the rest of the mall and made a quick track back to the Venetian. Thankfully, after shopping for four full hours, Alice did not make too much of a fuss and the three of us chattered excitedly about our evening plans until we separated to our own rooms to get ready to go out.

I decided to exchange the shimmery shirt that I had planned to wear for the new black corset blouse I bought while we were out. My new silver bra and panty set would provide the perfect lift for the plunging neckline provided by the gathered bust and small black buttons lining the front of the shirt. I paired it with a dark blue pair of skinny jeans and the same black kitten heels that I wore the night before.

I fluffed up my hair, making the full waves flow over my shoulders, and touched up my make-up. With the addition of my favorite pink lip gloss, I thought I looked pretty good. I would never be as glamorous as Rosalie or as delicately beautiful as Alice, but tonight, I could hold my own. With one last glance in the mirror, I tucked my license, credit cards, room key and cash in my pocket and confidently walked out the door of my hotel room.

Everyone was waiting in the lobby when I stepped off the elevator and I paused a moment to survey my companions. Emmett stood tall and dark next to Rosalie. The polo shirt he wore was stretched tightly over his broad chest and the jeans he sported hugged his trim waist nicely. It was obvious that he worked out regularly and took good care of himself. Rosalie fit perfectly next to him and truly appeared to belong there. Her long, thick, blonde hair was pulled up into an elegant, but loose twist and curled tendrils framed her face. She had gone with a silver sequined tank top and fitted black slacks. The matching silver peep toe sandals that she had chosen brought her to within a couple of inches of Emmett's height. Jasper was clad in a light blue button down with his sleeves folded up to the elbows and the top two buttons open, exposing his broad chest and a smattering of curly, blonde chest chair. His khaki slacks looked like they were tailored for his tall and lanky frame, which, knowing Alice, they very well might have been. Alice's black hair was slicked down in the front and spiked up in the back and she had accented it with two rhinestone bobby pins. She had chosen to wear a black strapless dress that was fitted through the waist, then flared through the skirt. Uncharacteristically, she was wearing black ballet flats and, standing next to the other four, she looked almost child-like. And last, but certainly not least, was Edward. His hair was tousled in what I was coming to realize what was his usual, unkempt style. He was donning a white button-down, also with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top couple of buttons were undone. I could see a hint of well-defined pectoral muscles hiding behind the starched cotton. His jeans sat perfectly on his hips and curved over his very tight ass. My mouth watered and when I looked up, Edward's green eyes met mine and he smirked as he caught me ogling him. Attempting to regain my dignity, I strolled over to them with what I hoped passed as confidence. At least it would have if my heel had not snagged on the carpet, sending me reeling. Instead of face-planting into the carpeted floor as I expected to, I fell into a pair of strong arms.

"Whoa there. Careful," he murmured as I tried to regain my footing. "I've got you." He lifted me up and set me back on my feet, but instead of letting go, he slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me tight to him. Together, we walked to the group and Alice winked at me.

"So, now that Bella has _finally_ joined us," Emmett teased, "are we ready to go to Mandalay Bay?" Emmett was rubbing his hands excitedly.

"First," Edward suggested, "let's have a toast." He pointed to the bar and we all made our way over to it. The bartender set out 6 shots that had been prearranged and we each picked one up. "To Jasper, may you enjoy your last official night of freedom." We all tipped our glasses back and swallowed the smooth vodka. I motioned for the bartender to refill them.

"To Alice—I know that you can't wait to be married, but may you have one last blast with your single ladies!"

"Hear, hear!" cheered Rose.

With the final slam of glass on the bar, we headed out for our night of revelry.

Mandalay Bay proved to be somewhat unluckily for Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Edward had insisted that we all stay together and we watched as he raked the pot in, hand after hand. Our green, red and gold clad server continually plied us with our favorite beverages and, as I sipped on my second Madras, I was thankful that there was no need for a designated driver tonight. After 12 hands, Emmett covered Edward's stack of chips and refused to let him buy in again.

"Come on, man. Let the rest of us have some fun," Emmett whined.

Edward rolled his eyes, but complied, as he informed the dealer that he was cashing out. Jasper had better luck at the Luxor, while Alice and I plugged quarters into the slot machines as we wandered through the casino. Rose wanted to try her hand at craps, so the three of us strolled over to the table. Rose, with Alice's guidance, was surprisingly good at craps. It wasn't long before we were all shouting at the dice and laughing at our own antics.

It was in the middle of Rose's next turn as shooter that I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me against the hard body they belonged to. The man behind me rested his chin on the top of my head. My entire body came alive as if it had been lightly shocked. I shrieked in surprise and Edward just chuckled into my hair.

"Here you are, my little good luck charm. We were wondering where you all had disappeared to."

Rose and Alice screamed and starting jumping up and down, pumping their fists in the air, as Rose's roll came up. Hastily, she collected her winnings and announced that she was quitting while she was ahead. Alice quirked her eyebrow at me with a glance at her brother, who still had his arms around my waist, then handed me a celebratory shot. The clear liquid burned as it slid down my throat, but I grinned goofily back at my two best friends.

"So, Edward, where did you leave the other boys? Were they not as fun as we are?" Rose asked cheekily.

"Nope, I would have to say the view is much better over here. Emmett got tired of watching Jasper win and he claims to want to go see if the knights in Excalibur will let him play with their swords. There is a food court over there too and he's hungry."

"Food… Food sounds good," Alice slurred happily. Edward laughed at his sister and tried to muss her hair. She gave him a warning glance and ducked away. He just grinned back at her and led the way to the doors where Emmett and Jasper were waiting. Although he did pull his body from mine, his hand never left the small of my back.

Alice skipped up to Jasper and attempted to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. She kept stretching, while Jasper laughed, until he took pity on her and bent over.

"Seriously, dude," Rose scolded Emmett. "You made me stop winning at the craps table just to go eat? Where are your priorities?"

"Hey, this big boy needs some food to keep going. And I am going to need a lot on energy tonight!" He wiggled his eyebrows at Rose suggestively and she hit him in the arm. "I'm wounded! I offer her the best night of her life and she hits me!" Jasper and Edward openly laughed at him and he stuck out his lip in a fake pout.

"Whatever," Rosalie droned. "Emmett, where is this food court supposed to be?"

Emmett pointed in the direction he was given and sauntered off. Alice and I, once again, slid money into the slot machines as we passed them. Twice, I hit small jackpots. At least I made enough to cover the cheeseburger, fries and daiquiri that I ordered for my supper. After hours of drinking on an empty stomach, the greasy cheeseburger hit the spot and made me moan in appreciation. Edward's head swiveled in my direction with wide eyes, but I could not bring myself to care if my sounds were indecent. '_I would rather be making them while he caresses my body,' _I thought. Mmm. Yes, that was a nice thought. I was definitely in my happy place, a gooey cheeseburger in my mouth, alcohol numbing my system, a hot guy next to me and said hot guy starring in my R-rated daydreams. When I opened my eyes, Edward was smirking at me with that crooked grin of his.

"Good cheeseburger?" he asked knowingly.

I could not help the blush that blossomed over my cheeks. "Yes, very good, thank you," I said with as much dignity as I was able while my mind flashed images of a shirtless Edward in my brain. I dropped my eyes and hastily finished my meal. My strawberry daiquiri slid down my throat and cooled my stomach. I am pretty sure I moaned in appreciation. Before I realized what I had done, Edward had leaned down and was whispering in my ear.

"Mmm. I really like it when you make that sound."

I looked up at him in shock and his expression mirrored my own. "I am so sorry," he stammered. "I have no idea what made that come out of my mouth. I think I have lost my filter already."

I smiled, completely familiar with his problem. "No problem. Give me one or two more of these," I lifted and shook my glass lightly, "and I will be right there with you. How about we just agree to not hold it against each other because there is no way we will be able to control it."

"That sounds fair. How about I get you another one so we will be on equal footing?" he offered. I agreed with a grin.

Drinks in hand, we all made our way to the casino floor where we spent the next hour or so at the poker table. Edward pulled me into his lap, citing the improvement in his game when I was there, and proceeded to rack up a large stack of chips. Emmett also did quite well and declared that his luck was finally turning around.

"Can we go see some of the slots in the other hotels on the strip, now?" Alice practically begged. "I can only stand to sit here for so long and watch cards flop on the table. I want to see some cherries spinning around."

"And that's more interesting than cards, Al?" Emmett asked with amazement and no small amount of amusement.

"Yes!" she declared with her hands on her hips. Her expression was so fierce that everyone stood, cashed in their chips and followed Alice toward New York, New York.

We wandered around the casino, dropping coins into slots and taking in the sights. The hotel was designed to imitate the bustle, neon, and nightlife of New York City so there was a lot to see. Each time we stopped at a bank of slot machines, a waitress brought us a round of drinks so Emmett and Jasper were getting rowdier and pushing us to go to down to Caesar's Palace.

"All right, all right! Just let me play this one and then we'll go," I agreed with exasperation. I saw our waitress shoot me a look of deepest appreciation. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back against his well-muscled chest again. Luckily, slots don't take brain power because mine turned to mush when he breathed into my hair. My quarter entered the slot and I pushed the button. With my brain in the gutter with the handsome man behind me, I did not really register what the flashing lights and sirens meant.

"Bella! You won!" Alice screamed and jumped up and down. Other shouts of "Woo Hoo!" "Holy cow, look at that!" and "Damn, Bella!" rang in my ears. The pings of coins gushing out of the machine echoed in my ears and I looked up in wide-eyed amazement. Edward's vivid green eyes met mine and he hugged me tightly.

"Bella, you have to get a bucket or six for these things," Rose shouted over the din. "The quarters are starting to overflow!"

"Oh, God!" I shouted as I took in the waterfall of quarters pouring from the slot machine. Everyone grabbed a bucket from the end of the row and helped me scoop my winnings into them. To avoid carrying seven buckets of quarters down the strip for the rest of the night, I had the cashier change them out for $1023 in bills.

"A round of shots before we leave," I shouted in glee. "Six Purple Hooters, please!" My friends and I cheered and swallowed the drinks before we stumbled down the strip.

"Hey," Emmett called, "it's almost midnight. We still want to take Jasper over to the Can Can Room, right?" Edward nodded.

"The Can Can Room? Isn't that a strip club?" Alice asked with interest.

"Yeah, what kind of bachelor party doesn't involve strippers?" Emmett retorted happily.

"This one, unless we tag along," Alice bit back angrily.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett grinned at each other, then turned to Alice, Rose and I with goofy expressions on their faces. Jasper nodded eagerly, his eyes lit up, and a silly grin graced his features. Alice held up her hands in acquiescence, and then responded with her own drunken grin. Rose and I just shrugged and followed the lovey-dovey couple into Caesar's Palace. I got lost in the hubbub around the gambling tables. Rose and Jasper tried their hands at Baccarat and did fairly well. Edward, Alice and Rose shot craps for a while and Alice squealed each time that one of them won. Edward even had me roll once for him and I rolled the "point," whatever that was. It seemed to be good because he won some money on it.

"See, I told you that you're my lucky charm," he whispered huskily in my ear as he turned away from the craps table.

I tapped the wad of cash in my pocket and whispered back, "You seem to be lucky for me too." That earned me the crooked grin that made my body tingle just like when he touched me and I felt his hand rub my lower back where my shirt and jeans met. I couldn't help but wonder where the reserved guy Alice warned me about had gone. I had to admit to myself that I liked the attention and I liked him. For the first time since I had started dating James, my boyfriend during my sophomore year of college, I felt special to someone and it was nice, even if it was only for the weekend.

Edward led me over to a poker table and indulged in several hands before the rest of our friends made their way over and joined us. Laughter, teasing and story-telling permeated the air while we played, or in Alice and my cases, watched. Jasper decided he was ready to hit the Can Can Room and we all left with him. Fortunately, the club was nearby because my normal clumsiness seemed to have spread to the other girls with the consumption of alcohol. We were all laughing at ourselves by the time we made it there. The bouncers let us bypass the line and we found a table near the main stage. A leggy and mostly naked brunette gyrated on the stage pole next to Emmett's head and his eyes were wide. Alice ordered us a round of tequila shots while Edward spoke to a striking redhead by the bar. I felt my eyes narrow and I wanted to beat this woman. I slammed my drink back and barked at the waitress to bring me another with a lime.

"Slow down there, tiger," Rose smirked with a knowing look.

"Fuck off, Rose," I growled and stuck my tongue out at her to show her that I wasn't too serious. I finished my next shot and sucked on the lime. It was barely more than rind when Edward retook his seat next me and rested his arm on the back of my chair. We were facing the stage and watched as Emmett, who was next to it, got an eyeful of the brunette that was working her moves inches away. His reactions were comical and exaggerated. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and slipped a bill in her g-string. Our attention was diverted from the stage when the redhead dancer waltzed over to our table and introduced herself.

"Hi, ya'll. My name is Victoria and, except for when I'm on the stage, I will be taking care you tonight. Before we get started, can I get you anything?"

She brought us a fresh round of drinks and when the music changed, she dragged Jasper's chair backwards and lowered herself onto his lap. Jasper gripped the chair as she rubbed on his legs and upper body. The occasional "holy shit" escaped from his lips and his eyes practically bugged out of his head when she pressed her ample breasts over his face. As his friends, we all cheered her on. All of us that is, except for Alice, who did not appear to be pleased. When the song was over, Victoria ran her finger down the nose on his shell-shocked face and accepted the bills he held out to her. She smiled slyly at Edward and I could not help the tensing in my muscles. Sadly, I wasn't able to cover it well enough.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, worried.

"Yeah, fine," I replied shortly. There was no way I was telling him that I wanted to rip her fake tits off and shove them down her throat. Hmm. It seems that excessive amounts of tequila made me slightly violent. _'Good to know,_' I thought to myself. _'Perhaps I should avoid it in the future unless I want to cause a scene,' _the rational and very quiet part of my brain informed me.

Edward was looking at me concernedly, but decided to drop it, though his brow was still furrowed. Instead of continuing the conversation, he pointed over at Alice. Victoria was whispering in her ear and she looked incredulous. Victoria did not wait for response to whatever she said, though, and merely straddled Alice as the music kicked in. After a few seconds, Alice relaxed and began to move her body along with Victoria's. Jasper's jaw dropped as he watched his fiancée rub against the exotic dancer.

"This is worth every penny I paid," Edward whispered cheekily into my ear.

"You arranged this?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course! Why else would I approach a stripper and start a conversation?" he responded. All I could do was nod and sip my drink. My earlier reaction seemed so silly, for more than one reason. Why should it matter to me who he talks to or why? The reality was that it did but I could not wrap my brain around why. Everything was a little too fuzzy.

Once Alice finished her dance, Rose, Alice and I played it up for the guys and stuffed rolls of bills, one by one, into the waistbands of the dancers. Emmett, Jasper and Edward appeared to appreciate our efforts and loudly cheered them on. We danced with each other and, several times, with the other dancers. When I was too tired and thirsty to dance anymore, I flopped back into my chair and swallowed several deep gulps of ice water. I leaned back in my chair and spread my arms and legs out to cool off.

"Bella," Emmett said from across the table, "I think you girls just made some of my dreams come true."

"Glad we could oblige you, Em," I grinned back. "I'm not sure I'm going to be able to move tomorrow though!"

He and Jasper agreed and thanked Edward for the foresight to plan a late flight the next day. I watched everyone having fun and just relaxed at the table.

Edward turned to me and cocked his head. "So is there anything that you have always wanted to do in Las Vegas that we didn't get done tonight?"

I laughed. "I think we have accomplished most of them." I paused, and then replied thoughtfully, "I have always wanted to see the Bellagio fountains at night, like in Ocean's Eleven."

"Then, let's go see them." He stood, threw a few bills on the table, and reached for my hand. We waved good-bye to our friends and left the club. Even though it was very late, or very early depending on your frame of reference, the strip was still alive and pulsing. The sidewalk in front of the fountains was empty and we just stood for a few minutes watching the water moving in its rhythm.

"I had a really good time this weekend, Bella, and that is in no small part due to you. Thank you for helping plan this weekend and for," he stopped for several seconds before continuing in a quieter voice, "spending time with me."

His green eyes met mine and held me entranced. Several minutes, or seconds, I'm not sure, passed before I could find my voice. "I've had a good time too."

We just watched each other, then Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. The tingles I felt when we touched exploded the moment our lips met. His lips were silky but firm and I gave in to the desire to deepen the kiss. My hands found his tousled hair and I wrapped my hands through his silky strands. His arms snaked across my back and pulled me tightly to his body. Our bodies molded together and our tongues twisted around each other languidly and passionately. Edward pulled back after what seemed like hours, kissed me once more and rested his forehead against mine. We were both breathing heavily.

"That was… wow," he breathed.

"Yeah," I said back through my smile, which had to stretch across my face. I looked into his eyes, seeking permission, and then I recaptured his mouth with my own, this time more frantic than tentative. Suddenly, we were joined by a flood of people pushing down the sidewalk. We broke apart and Edward stabilized me against the rail, holding me tightly.

"Hey! Come on you two lovebirds! Come join us! It's a celebration of love!" a slightly drunk young man called to us.

"What are we celebrating?" Edward called back with a smile.

"Peter and Charlotte just got married! Come and party with us!"

With a look at each other and a smile, I shrugged and we followed them into the nearest hotel.

So, what do you think? Review and let me know! What was your first kiss like?


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I am fairly certain that all characters included in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer and not to me. Se la vie.**

**Chapter Six: Revelations**

**BPOV**

Warm sunlight hit my face and I could hear a slight buzzing sound, although I was not sure if the buzzing was from somewhere in the room or inside my own head. I blinked and opened my eyes, only to shut them tightly with a groan when the light burned my retinas and made my head throb even harder. My mouth felt as if it was full of desiccant and I was exhausted. I leaned back into the pillows and thought that I must have been really drunk last night to not have closed the curtains. The only problem was that I never remembered opening them in the first place.

I squinted my eyes, so as not to blind myself again, and peered around without moving so the world didn't spin and make me sick. I could see the window in the distance, but it did not look familiar. I could not see my nightstand from where I was laying, which did not make sense as my bed was the one closest to the door. My sleep deprived and alcohol addled brain failed to make sense of my surroundings so I shut my eyes again and flung myself onto my back. My right arm connected with something firm that grunted next to me and my eyes shot open in shock. I had connected with a well-muscled, pale, naked back that was attached to a head of unruly, bronze hair laying face down in his pillow. I allowed myself a second to appreciate the statuesque quality of the Greek god in bed with me. My musings lasted only moments though, as he began to move with his own groans and muttered oaths.

I gathered the sheet around my own naked chest and stared at him as his eyes opened and he found mine. Confusion furrowed his brow then his lips spread into a sleepy smile.

"Mornin', Bella," he said, his voice still husky with sleep. He reached over to me and brushed my cheek with his hand.

"Good morning," I replied quietly. My own voice sounded loud in my ears and I winced.

Edward watched me for several seconds, pulled himself over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?" he whispered with concern.

"Yeah," I croaked out. "Just, really hung over I think. My head is pounding and I am… confused."

"At least I'm not the only one," he said with a small laugh and ran his free hand through his hair. "Ouch. Even that hurts!"

I couldn't stifle the giggle and soon we were laughing quietly with each other. I took in the mess we had apparently created with our clothes and the bed covers the night before since they were spread all over the bedroom and down into the living room. The wool blanket was twisted into a rope at the bottom of the bed and hanging halfway off. The decorative pillows had been flung off the bed and one was still resting near the bathroom door.

Edward was the first to recover and he looked at me tentatively, "Did we, you know, I mean, were we… together… last night?"

If the question hadn't been so serious, I would have laughed at his shyness. Instead, I responded the best way I knew how, "Um, based on the way I feel this morning," I referenced the somewhat pleasurable ache between my legs that indicated I had been fucked more thoroughly than ever before, "I think we were."

His expression immediately registered his concern. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No! No, it's kind of a good feeling. Honestly, it's just been awhile for me," I told him quietly but honestly. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks at my admission. He kissed my hair and pulled me tighter to him. We stayed like that for several minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being together and both of us wishing we remembered our night of what appeared to be intense passion. Edward ran his fingers lightly over my shoulder, kissed it and apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, instantly hurt and wary that he was going to regret this.

He laughed darkly, "It seems that you bring out the wild side of me. There are bite marks on your shoulder."

"I think that I like that I have that effect on you," I admitted and earned a crooked smile in return. He kissed me tenderly until we were interrupted by the buzzing sound that had awakened me earlier.

"Can you hear that or is my head buzzing?" I asked.

"Mmm, no, I hear it. Sounds like a phone, maybe."

I looked over at the clock. I could finally focus on and it read 10:02 am. "Crap, it's already after 10 and we have to check out in an hour. Alice wanted to have brunch this morning, too," I muttered unhappily.

"Ugh. Let me use the bathroom really quick and then you can clean up here if you want," Edward offered.

"That's all right. I have to pack up my stuff anyway so I will just meet you downstairs," I replied dejectedly.

"Hey," Edward said, pulling my face around to his. His expression was soft and sweet. "Don't leave until I get back out here, okay?" I nodded and ogled his tight ass as he walked to the bathroom. I slipped out of bed and started sorting through the covers and the clothes around the room. I managed to find my bra, underwear and jeans in the bedroom area, but my shirt and shoes were nowhere to be seen.

With a sigh, I trudged down the stairs to the living room and looked around. My shirt was flung over a white bag and I could not fathom why Edward and I would have gone shopping after leaving the club. I hastily buttoned up my shirt and peered in the bag. I saw some red roses, a small sheet of paper, two paper scrolls, a DVD and some pictures. Flashes of a couple, Peter and Charlotte, came back to me and I groaned.

"Edward, I think we somehow ended up with Peter and Charlotte's wedding stuff," I called to him in the bathroom.

"No, Bella, I don't think we did," he replied. He was leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs, in a pair of boxers, and the look on his face was unreadable.

"Edward, look," I pointed.

"Bella, look at your left hand," he ordered quietly. I looked down and gasped. On my ring finger was a beautiful silvery band. I looked at it, then back up and him and finally back down to my hand. My mouth was hanging open and I found myself unable to close it. My face must have registered my shock and I did not realize he had joined me in the living room until he was standing beside me, reaching into the bag. He pulled out the pictures and there we were in a wedding chapel. Neither one of us moved.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "What did we do?"

He just looked at me, bewildered. "What do we do now?" His voice was low and there was a sadness I couldn't identify. Unfortunately, neither of us knew the answer to that question and all we could do was stare at each other and our wedding pictures. Our silence was broken by the strains of _Cape Cod Kwassa Kwassa_ by Vampire Weekend.

"Shit,"Edward yelled and started throwing things to find his phone. When he finally located it, he hit the screen and held it to his ear breathlessly, "Yeah, Alice. What's up?"

I could hear her yelling in panic through the phone and Edward held it away from his ear.

"_Edward! I can't get Bella to answer the door and she's not picking up the phone! I can't find her! Where did you all go after you left last night?"_ Edward's eyes widened in panic and he looked at me. _"Do you know where she is?"_

Edward finally found his voice and cut off her barrage of questions. "Alice, Alice, calm down. She's right here. We both drank a lot and she crashed here. Hang on and I'll hand the phone over."

He held the phone out to me and I could see the pleading in his eyes, though I did not quite understand it. I took the phone gingerly and held it to my ear, my eyes never leaving his. My head was still pounding.

"Hey, Al. I'm here. I've been hearing my phone buzzing; it must be on vibrate but I can't find it. Is everyone all right?"

"_Oh, thank God. Yes, I've talked to everyone else and we are meeting for brunch at the buffet downstairs just after 11." _She paused and seemed to want to say something more but she settled on, _"Are you and Edward… okay with that plan?"_

"That should be fine, Al. We have to check out then anyway. I'll meet you there, okay? I still need to get a shower and pack up. Thank you for finding me. I'm okay, I promise." My words sounded hollow to me and I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince, Alice, Edward or me.

"_All right then. See you downstairs."_

I handed Edward's phone back and the awkwardness descended once more.

"Bella…"

"Edward…"

I smiled slightly and motioned for him to go on. He shook his head and nodded to me.

"Okay, so this is awkward," I paused and ran a hand over my face. "Um, obviously, we have a few things to go over and not a lot of time right now." He nodded in agreement. "So, for now, if it is okay with you, let's just keep this between us until we figure things out."

He looked a little relieved, "I think that works. Alice will freak out and she doesn't need that right now, she's stressed enough." He paused and reached out for my hand. "I don't want this to be weird though. Well, okay, that's not entirely possible, but, this morning, in bed, was nice and I was really looking forward to spending the day with you. Can we still do that?" He truly looked like he was afraid I would say no.

I stepped closer and put my head on his chest and my hands on his back and he released a sigh. His lips pressed into my hair and I released a breath I did not know I was holding. "I'd like that. But, now, I need a shower and a toothbrush." I pulled back so I could see his face and smiled at him. "See you downstairs?"

The corner of his lip twitched up and he said, "Of course. Now go clean up before my sister comes up here and drags you away."

I picked up my things and looked at the white bag from the Little White Chapel. "Here, take some of these," Edward handed me several of the photos. "It might be a little conspicuous for you to carry that bag down the hall so I'll put it in my suitcase. Does that work?" He looked around the room and picked my phone up off the coffee table. "Here, you might need this too."

"Perfect," I said gratefully and took the proffered photographs and my phone. I stood on my tip-toes to peck him on the lips and I hurried out of his suite. For once, I was grateful for the years I spent travelling between my parents' houses because I knew that I did not have much packing to do and very little time to get ready.

**EPOV**

From the moment I stepped away from the bed, I registered that something was off. It wasn't until I washed my hands and splashed some water on my face that I noticed the gold band on my left hand. I was just stepping from the bathroom to ask Bella about it when she hollered something about Peter and Charlotte's wedding stuff and it all clicked. It wasn't Peter and Charlotte's stuff, it was ours. _'Holy shit. We got married?'_ was all I could think. I mean, I knew I liked the girl but I really didn't know anything about her. We met two days ago! _'Oh shit, Alice is going to kill me!'_

When Alice called, I could only plead to Bella with my eyes not to say anything just yet and she seemed to understand. Only 15 minutes ago, I was looking forward to spending the rest of the afternoon with her and getting to know her and now, it was just weird. We agreed to figure it out later and try to act normal for my sister's sake. Then she kissed me and left. My hand strayed to my lips, which still tingled from the contact, and I felt her absence. Wondering when I became such a girl, I grabbed the stuff still sitting around and tossed it into my open suitcase. I even wracked my brain while showering but, for the life of me, I couldn't remember much of the night before. There were flashes of strange people, which I assumed were Peter and Charlotte's friends, but nothing concrete and my head pounded with the effort.

Giving it up as a lost cause, I swallowed some Tylenol, threw on jeans and a polo shirt, ran my hands through my hair and packed up. I stared at the bed a little longer than I should have, knowing that this was where I spent my wedding night. _'How strange does that sound?'_ I couldn't wrap my head around the concept, so I gave that up too and went downstairs to give my bags to the concierge.

Jasper, Emmett and Alice were already seated when I strolled up and they all looked a little worse for wear. I patted Emmett's shoulder as I bent down to hug my sister and he winced. When I raised my eyebrow at him, he shook his head.

"Dude, don't even ask," he mumbled.

I got my plate and we all pushed our food around in silence. Rose and Bella straggled in together and took the remaining seats at the round table, putting Bella next to me. I grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed. She squeezed back and smiled. It seemed that for now, things would be ok.

"Where did you two go last night?" Rose asked, looking pointedly at Bella and me.

With a quick look at Bella, I answered somewhat honestly, "Bella wanted to see the Bellagio fountains, so I took her there then we ended up drinking with some random wedding party, I think. Neither of us remembers much after that."

"Sounds safer than Alice's evening," Emmett teased with grin.

I quirked my eyebrow at my sister who blushed and ducked her head just like Bella did when she was nervous. "And what happened to you, Miss Alice?"

She shook her head and Jasper just looked everywhere but our table.

Emmett started laughing. "What? Not going to tell Edward that you all got fined and almost arrested for indecent exposure?" He was laughing so hard that he was having trouble catching his breath.

"Indecent exposure?" Bella piped up. "This is Las Vegas, what were you doing? Humping in the middle of the road?"

My sister turned even redder and everyone started laughing. Her eyes flashed. "For the record, we weren't in the street. We were off the path and we were still mostly clothed. The officer was just in a bad mood!" Everyone just laughed harder.

She rounded on Emmett, "So, you're going to act like we're the only ones that did something stupid last night?"

I paled and glanced at Bella from the corner of my eye. Her eyes were wide. _'There was no way she could know, right?' _Before my heart could beat out of my chest, Emmett grimaced.

"I didn't say that. I just didn't do anything illegal," he mumbled.

My curiosity was peaked. Emmett was so fun-loving and spontaneous that he rarely regretted anything. "What did you do, Em?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled up the sleeve of his t-shirt. There was a bandage covering his upper arm, where I had hit him earlier, and he removed it gently. Underneath, there was life-like heart surrounded by roses. The thorns pierced the heart in places and droplets of blood were drawn in detail.

"You got a tattoo?" Bella squealed incredulously. "Why? And you let him, Rose?" Rose just looked at her plate and shrugged. Her face was also pink.

"See, that's where my night gets a little fuzzy," Emmett admitted. "That's probably best because it hurts like a bitch this morning."

"Nice," Jasper said with a smile. "The guys on the baseball team are going to love that!"

Emmett groaned again and dropped his head in his hands. "Shit, I totally forgot about that." Jasper just laughed.

Alice finally recovered and turned to Bella. She tensed up next to me and tightened her grip on my hand. Until then, I hadn't realized our hands were still joined. I was getting used to the energy that flowed between us and enjoyed it immensely.

"Bella, what time did the concierge say the shuttle was leaving to take us to the airport?"

Bella immediately relaxed and let go of my hand to reach in her messenger bag on the floor. I felt the loss acutely. "Our flight leaves at 5:45, and they advised we leave here at 3:00 so we would be there at least two hours early. It's noon now, so we have about 3 hours to kill before we have to be in the van. Do you still want to check out the shops in Caesar's?"

"Yes, I would love to. Are you guys willing to stick with us or do you have something else to do?"

Jasper shook his head, "Nah, I was planning to spend the day with you, if that is all right with Edward and Emmett." We shrugged our agreement and everyone prepared to leave. Most of the plates were still covered in food.

Alice was an enthusiastic shopper. Thankfully, I had been spared this torture before by virtue of being her older brother, but it was clear that Bella, Rose and Jasper were used to it. They let her go in each store and just vetoed her choices at the end. Bella stuck close to me and we shared little touches when we were able. Rose saw us holding hands once but just smiled and turned away. There was not a lot of time to talk though, without being overheard, so we both avoided the conversations we needed to have.

Bella and Rose forcibly restrained Alice from entering the Coach store, telling her that she had a fine to pay and that she didn't need a $900 purse. At the reminder, Alice gave up and stalked off.

"A $900 purse?" I asked Bella incredulously.

"Yeah," Bella responded with an eye roll. "Apparently, the 14 handbags she has in her closet aren't good enough. She tried to tell us yesterday that she needed it to complete her happiness."

"A purse to complete her happiness? What's Jasper, chopped liver?" I asked confused.

"Don't ask me. I don't get it either. Alice would tell you that my lack of fashion sense is the entire problem but I just don't see what makes it so much better than a $30 purse," she said nonchalantly. I added this to the list of things I knew about her and realized that it was still a small list. I decided that I would need to get to know her better if we were going to figure things out. I just didn't know how to do that without drawing the attention of my sister or best friend.

The hours passed quickly and the ride to the airport was quiet. Alice and Jasper thanked us for coming with them and for all the fun. We assured them that we all enjoyed ourselves and that we were glad they wanted us to share it with them. Once we got to the airport, we hurried through check-in and were separated in the security lines. By the time I made it to the gate, the flight attendants were finishing boarding and I hurried to my seat at the back of the plane. Emmett had his eyes closed and his head leaned back already so I took my seat and emulated him.

Emmett shifted and woke me as he was trying to get to the bathroom sometime later. Knowing that he would have to come back through, I paged through the SkyMall while I waited.

"Hey, can I steal Emmett's seat for a minute?" I heard a soft voice say from the aisle.

I smiled at Bella and stood to let her in. "How did you find where I was sitting?"

"I ran into Emmett at the bathroom and asked him to trade me for a few minutes. That is, if you don't mind," she explained.

"Of course I don't mind. I'm glad you came back here," I told her sincerely. "Do you want to talk now?"

She nodded hesitantly. "I'm not really sure what to say though. I suck at this."

"You suck at relationships or talking?" I asked.

"Um. Talking about things, I guess. I don't have a lot of relationship experience so I might suck at that too, though," she admitted with a shrug. At some point, she had pulled her brown hair into a low ponytail and several wisps had escaped its confines. I brushed one back from her face and she smiled.

"You don't have a lot of relationship experience?" Now, I was really confused. Bella was a great girl and she was definitely attractive so I couldn't understand why someone hadn't claimed her yet. That was another of my big worries about this whole situation. If she was already attached to someone, being married to me would really put her in a difficult situation.

"No," she blushed. "I had a couple of boyfriends in high school and one in college. Since then, I've gone on dates but nothing serious. Oh god, you don't have a girlfriend, do you?" Her voice held a note of panic at the end.

I laughed at the ridiculousness of our situation. "No, not anymore, thankfully, because this would be really hard to explain. Would I be cheating on my girlfriend with my wife or my wife with my girlfriend?" The woman on the other side of Bella gave me a strange look.

Bella laughed with me and shook her head. "At least that isn't something we have to worry about for now. When do you go back to Seattle?"

"Seattle? Why would I go to Seattle?" I asked, confused again.

"Don't you live in Seattle? I know Jasper and Emmett left early so they could meet your plane coming in from there."

"Ah. No, I live in Chicago. There was a pediatric conference last week in Seattle and the hospital sent me out to it. It lasted through Friday, so I just caught a flight to Vegas from there," I explained. She looked relieved. I didn't often find myself in situations that I didn't know how to control, but I was a loss now. I looked at her hand and saw her wedding band still on her finger and I could not help touching it. She watched my fingers caress the thin band and caught my eye. Her deep, brown eyes locked on mine and we both searched for answers.

The pilot chose that moment to come over the intercom and announce that we would be landing in about 35 minutes. I knew that if I didn't do something soon, I would lose the opportunity. Bella seemed to sense that too and borrowed a napkin and pen from a nearby businessman.

"Here is my cell number. I'm still not sure what we should do here, but…" she paused as she handed me the napkin. I ripped off a strip at the bottom and gave my number to her.

"I know. Call me whenever. I think… I think we should get together and really talk about it when we get home, though." I knew I was putting myself out there and I had no idea if Bella was on the same page, but I had to try. "Maybe do what we would have done had we not found that bag this morning."

"I'd like that," Bella said quietly then rose from Emmett's seat. "I should get back to my seat so I can find my purse when we land. Alice always talks about your crazy schedule, so just call me at let me know when you will be free, okay?"

I agreed and kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed my lips chastely in return. Then, she left and walked back to her seat. Emmett returned a few minutes later as I was stuffing her number in my pocket. He waggled his eyebrows at me and grinned.

"So?" he insinuated.

"Not going there right now, Em," I warned and he clapped me hard on the shoulder.

He took my warning to heart and we bantered lightly for the rest of the flight. Once the plane pulled into the gate, we grabbed our carry-ons and made our way to baggage claim. I fought the urge to wrap Bella in my arms while we waited and I settled for grabbing her hand in mine. Despite the strange situation we found ourselves in, I was still incredibly attracted to her and never wanted to let her go. Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind the affectionate gesture and allowed me to pull her bags from the carousel as well. Our friends were ahead of us walking out the door and I took the opportunity to capture her lips in a quick kiss. She smiled and hugged me. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper watching with a raised eyebrow. He gave me a look telling me that we would discuss it later and turned back to Alice. Bella released me and we all parted ways. It felt strange to know that I did not know when I would see her again and I made a mental note to make sure it happened sooner rather than later.

a/n: Thank you for taking the time to read my little story. Please just take another second to review and let me know what you think. I know where this story is going, but I would love to hear your ideas and thoughts too! Have you ever done something stupid while under the influence?


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. This is just me having fun with those characters she created!**

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me and reading. A special shout-out to Flora73 and Flo83 who have been with me since the beginning and always take the time to let me know it. You guys are awesome. Now, on with the show.

**Chapter Seven: Decisions**

**BPOV**

It was late when we arrived back in Chicago and I was exhausted, mentally and physically. For me, Las Vegas was a little bubble where I was allowed to step outside my comfort zone and be flirty, fun Bella. Granted, I had apparently gone a little overboard and gotten married to a virtual stranger while I was there, but it had been fun. I did not know what to expect now that we were back to our normal lives in the city and how to handle this new wrinkle. We kissed goodbye at the airport and I went home to my empty apartment. After the almost constant company over the last few days, it felt lonelier than normal.

I just left my bags in the living room and went to bed. Despite my exhaustion, I tossed and turned for what felt like hours. The ring on my finger felt unusual and my thoughts wandered to Edward. Where was he? What was he doing? Did he miss me too? _'Wait, what?'_ I grabbed the extra pillow from my queen-sized bed and stifled my frustrated screams with it. Eventually, I drifted off and dreamed about Edward Cullen.

The alarm went off too early the next morning and I went through my normal morning routine, though in a sleepy daze. The girls at the office were interested to hear about Alice's bachelorette party and I gave them all the details I could. Victoria, the receptionist, was fascinated by the casinos. She grilled me about the different themes and the waitresses. Personally, I thought she would do well in a position like that. She reminded me of our server from Friday night that offered to escort Edward around Vegas. My thoughts drifted to Edward and the tingle I felt every time we touched and how just a look from him could melt me.

"Bella, why the blush?" Angela asked me slyly. Angela was my favorite co-worker and a good friend.

"Um, I was thinking about the, uh," I was grasping at straws, "strip club the guys dragged us to. It was interesting." I couldn't tell her about Edward just yet. She would want answers that I didn't have.

"Yeah, ok," she replied but the knowing look in her eye told me that she did not believe me. It seems that my lying face wasn't any better than my poker face. "Hey, let's do lunch sometime soon and you can tell me all about it, all right?" Angela offered kindly.

"Thanks Ang. I am so tired today that I can barely function and Alec returned his latest manuscript, again!" I offered by way of explanation.

"Oh, fantastic," Angela groaned. "I am so glad that you have to deal with him and not me. You have the patience of Job, I swear."

I chuckled and agreed with her, but Alec was still my client and I knew that I would have to pick back through his manuscript and look at all the notes he added to my notes. Then, we would argue for awhile over each point of contention until one of us gave up. In addition to Alec's latest book, Jane, my boss, had left a large stack of new manuscripts on my desk with a note that she expected any possibles on her desk by the following Monday. It was my turn to weed through the submittals and select a few that showed promise. Mostly, it meant being bored to tears with bad dialog and crappy love scenes. Yeah, that promised a fun weekend for me.

I tried to slip back into my routine and spent the rest of the morning checking my email and avoiding the large manuscript that hulked on my desk. Once my inbox was clear and I could find nothing else to occupy me, I hefted it up and lost myself in the notes and accompanying story for the rest of the afternoon. Alec Viggo was a brilliant author with an amazingly creative mind. His biggest problem, though, was his lack of grammatical skills that often clouded what he was trying to say. He hated commas and avoided them at all costs. It was a source of constant frustration for me. It was also where many of our issues came in. I would insert commas where I thought they needed to be and he complained that their presence changed the meaning of the text. My argument was always that the text didn't make sense without them. It was a give and take battle that would take me hours to sort through.

On Monday night, I ate take-out Chinese alone in my apartment with Alec's book as company. When I could no longer stand being infuriated, I set it aside, caught up on Ace of Cakes from my DVR, and went to bed. Luckily for me, I slept that night, but it was restless and I woke up feeling as tired as I had been when I went to bed. I went through my morning rituals, but something felt off. I was irritable and frustrated. Coffee sustained me through Tuesday and I felt more positive about the progress I was making with the manuscript. I tucked myself into my cube and ignored my co-workers so I could focus, which was proving difficult because Victoria was intent on questioning me on the minutia of Las Vegas. Eventually, I just gave up and went home.

Alice called and we chatted about the wedding for a while. Well, mostly Alice chatted and I listened, but that was how we worked.

"And they said that the grower that provides the orchids cannot deliver them because weather issues have caused growth problems. She sent me all kinds of pictures for alternatives, but honestly, I can't decide. I mean, I just don't like any of them as much as liked the ones I picked," she whined. "Bella, you have to help me."

"Of course, Al. Can they still get the red roses that you wanted?" I put on my most supportive voice and hoped she did not pick up on my irritation. It wasn't with her and I just could not put my finger on what was wrong.

"Yes, thank goodness. When I complained about the orchids, they told me to blame global warming. Really, as if that would help!" she continued to rant.

"Why don't you come over Thursday night and bring all the new pictures they sent? We can get some food and go over all of it?" I suggested.

"Thank you, Bella. I knew I could count on you. So, how has work been going for you this week?" Alice asked interestedly.

I told her that Alec sent his manuscript back and she groaned. She was very familiar with his issues. We laughed about Victoria's interest in becoming a show girl and she commiserated the loss of my weekend on the newbies.

"Speaking of Victoria, I picked up a new client today!" she squealed happily.

"Really? That's great! Why does your new client remind you of Victoria?" I asked.

"The husband works in upper management for Harrahs! I told him I could redesign the wait staff uniforms, because they are a fashion tragedy, and his wife thought it was hilarious. She told him that he should look at my designs," she told me. "I have to finish their remodel first but this could really put MAC Designs on the map. Hey, do you think Victoria would do the modeling for me?"

I burst into a fit of giggles and Alice laughed with me. It was nice having this bit of normalcy in my life since I felt so off-kilter.

"Have you talked to Edward this week?" Alice asked innocently.

Suddenly, all the pieces clicked into place and I knew why I felt all over the place. "Um, no," I said hesitantly. "Is he all right?"

"I guess. I haven't talked to him either but I know he is putting in extra hours so he can take a few days off for the wedding. I just thought he might have called you," her voice trailed off on the last words.

My palms started sweating and I was relieved that Alice wasn't here. _'Does she know something? What do I do? Play dumb,' _my brain instructed. "Why would he call me, Alice?"

"I don't know. You two just really seemed to hit it off. I haven't seen Edward smile that much in a long time and I think you were the reason. I mean, we all thought that something happened between you two on Saturday night, but…"

It took me a few seconds to find my voice but I still could not figure out what to say. "Um, I don't know, Al."

She just laughed and told me she would see me in a couple of days. When we hung up, I dropped my head into my hands. The wedding band I still wore was cool against my cheekbone. I was never one of those girls, like Alice, that had planned her wedding from the time she was old enough to talk. Hell, I never even thought about getting married. My parents were not exactly a shining example for me on happiness or how to make a relationship last. Their marriage only lasted 3 years, long enough for me to born and them to realize that they weren't really compatible. My dad still hadn't gotten over her. I never wanted that for myself and I had promised myself as a little girl that if I ever did marry, it would be forever. Ugh. Still lost in my thoughts, I trudged up to my room and pulled out my wedding pictures. _'My wedding pictures. How weird does that sound?'_ Despite being so obliviated that neither of us remembered the night, we looked really happy. I really liked spending time with him and he definitely was every girl's dream. Could we make this work? Would he even want to? I knew I would have to call him soon but I had no idea what to say. How exactly do you start off that conversation? _'Hello, Edward. This is your wife calling.'_ That just sounded weird.

A quick glance at the clock told me that it was approaching eleven so I set the picture aside and crawled between my sheets, stopping only to pull my yoga pants off. I thought of commas and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, I woke with my alarm and got ready like I always did. I wondered what it would be like not to wake up alone every day. Those thoughts were leading me in a dangerous direction. Instead of dwelling on my social life, or lack thereof, I packed my change of clothes and headed to the office.

Alec had fewer disagreements with me than usual so I was almost finished with his manuscript for the second time. I sent him an email requesting a call for the next day to go over it and returned my gaze to the black, white and red pages in my lap. Victoria's voice was loud and grating and she was gushing to someone in the lobby loud enough for me to hear down the hall. From the sounds of it, Angela, whose desk was closest, went to save whoever the unfortunate person was and Victoria was protesting in her typical whiny voice. I rolled my eyes to no one in particular and thanked my lucky stars that I was not on the receiving end of the nerve-shredding racket. A knock on my wall pulled me out of my stupor.

"Edward?" I gasped, pinching myself to see if I was really awake and not back in my dreams from last night. _'Damn, that hurt. Definitely awake.'_

His smile gave way to an uncertain look, as he leaned against my cubicle wall. "I hope it's okay that I just dropped by like this. I guess I should have called first."

"No, no!" I hastened. "I'm really glad you're here. I'm just surprised. I didn't know that you even knew where I worked. What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you mentioned it last weekend," he said and he ran his fingers through his hair in what was clearly a nervous habit. "I thought, um, well, I wondered if maybe, ah, oh hell, this shouldn't be that hard. Do you want to grab some lunch?"

My grin must have spread across my face and my own eagerness caused me to blush instantly. "I'd love to!" Edward's answering crooked smile was almost enough to make my heart stop. I stood up hastily and dropped half of Alec's book in the floor. I just threw it on my desk and grabbed my purse. Edward straightened up and motioned for me to lead the way. I tried to covertly check out the way his scrubs hung loosely on his toned body only giving a hint of what was underneath, but I think he caught me by the way he grinned at me.

"Did you have a place in mind?" I asked him to shift his attention.

"Not really. What sounds good to you?"

"Umm. Deep dish pizza, I think. Uno's is right around the corner and we could eat outside," I suggested eagerly. He laughed at my zeal and agreed with me. We didn't speak much on the way to the restaurant and the silence was a little uncomfortable. I just didn't know what to say.

The hostess eyed Edward from head to toe and led us to a table in the courtyard, as we requested. She leaned in close to him as she handed him the menu and told him to let her know if he needed anything. Her breasts were rubbing against his back through her white starched shirt. It was like I wasn't even here. I felt that same strange possessive fire from the strip club creeping up my spine and I think if looks could kill, she would have been struck dead. Strangely, he didn't even seem to notice her. He was looking at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Bella, is something wrong?"

"Am I invisible or is it just that you are so handsome that the world ceases to exist when women stare at you? I think that woman just molested you with her eyes and, by the look on her face, she would be happy to complete the project with other parts of her anatomy! We just sat down!" I ranted angrily.

He looked stunned for a moment and then his expression morphed into something more thoughtful and amused. "I hope it was good for her because I couldn't even tell you what she looks like. I was too busy watching the very visible and beautiful woman across from me," he admitted quietly. I felt my face flush instantly. He covered our mutual embarrassment by changing the subject abruptly. "So, pizza, right? And no rabbit food? What toppings do you like?"

"Meat. My favorite is pepperoni with green peppers but I can do just about any meat other than anchovies," I stated confidently. "I can't believe you remembered my love for salad."

He laughed easily. "I don't think I've ever had pepperoni and green peppers before but it sounds interesting. I usually go for the heart-stopping Numero Uno. So, what do you have against salad anyway? You know, it's supposed to be good for you."

"I don't like salad dressing. I have tried them all and I just don't like them. Without the salad dressing, lettuce has no taste. With most salad dressing, there is just as much fat as in a cheeseburger so why eat something that tastes awful?" I explained simply. "I even tried lemon juice, to no avail. So, I enjoy what I eat and exercise later." He nodded and smiled my favorite smile. "Did you just get off a shift?" I asked, pointing to his attire.

"No, I go in at 2 today. I worked all day Monday and half of Tuesday. I was so tired by the time I got home that I fell asleep on my couch," Edward said with a slight yawn. "I was so pissed when I woke up at 2 am and figured out that I had fallen asleep."

"Why were you pissed? You were tired!" I asked incredulously.

He looked down sheepishly and then raised his head slightly to look at my face. "I had planned to call you and ask you out to dinner last night. Since I slept through it, I thought I would take you out today. Lunch was really the only option since I have to work all night." He sounded regretful.

"Lunch is perfect," I assured him. Then to tease him a little bit, I said, "I wouldn't have gone out with you tonight any way. I have plans."

The expressions that crossed his face reminded me of my own reactions to the hostess earlier. He was about to say something when the server, a man this time, came to take our order. His voice was tight when he ordered our pizza and drinks, but he was polite and the waiter never noticed his mood. "I should have known," he muttered under his breath.

My attempt at being light-hearted hadn't worked like I hoped it would so I hastened to explain. "I have an indoor soccer game tonight and since I am going to miss the week of Alice's wedding, I would feel bad for not being there. We only have 6 games left this season."

It worked. His eyes lit up and he smiled mischievously. His voice was teasing when he spoke again, "Soccer? You can't walk across flat surfaces without tripping and you play soccer?"

"Yes, I do!" I retorted indignantly. "Besides, I tend to trip people up and make them lose their focus when I fall down near the ball, so having me play is strictly a diversionary tactic." I had to laugh because my game really was ridiculous.

"That I would love to see. I can't believe Alice never mentioned this!" he said through his huge grin.

"Well, then, you will have to come the next time you are off on a Wednesday night. And Alice never said anything because Alice doesn't know. Can you imagine the amount of ribbing I would get if she and Rose ever found out? I would never hear the end of it!"

"Very true," he mused. "What time is your game tonight?"

"We play at 6:00 this week. It's the only early game we have this year so we are all leaving straight from the office," I replied simply.

Edward locked his fingers under his chin and looked at me thoughtfully again. I noticed that his fingers strayed to the band on his finger and spun it back and forth. "Bella," he said softly after a few moments, "there is so much I want to say and I have no idea where to start."

"I know. Me too," I replied in barely a whisper. I could not take my eyes off his and I could see so many emotions flicking through the deep green that I felt like I was drowning. He seemed to come to a decision and the emotion in his eyes settled on determination. He sat up straighter and cleared his throat.

"I was raised in a certain way. I was taught to always respect women and that the sanctity of marriage was never to be taken lightly," he said slowly and seriously. My heart leapt to my throat and suddenly I feared that I did not want to hear what was coming next. "I want you to know that I don't take this lightly and that I have thought about it a lot."

Tears sprang to my eyes and I valiantly fought them back. I tried to find the words to stop him but my heart was beating so fast I could not force anything to come out. I didn't want this to end, especially not like this, but I did not know how to tell him that. His green eyes searched mine and he held them for a long time.

**EPOV**

I steeled myself to get through this speech and hoped I did not come off as a complete ass. I had no idea what she was thinking and as I started talking, all the beautiful color drained from her face and small pools formed in her deep, chocolate eyes. I didn't know what I had said that made her cry but I wanted desperately to fix it, so I searched her face for answers but I could not read what I found there. Someone slid the pizza on the table and I had to lean back and take a deep breath. My stomach was in knots. _'What will I do if she doesn't like what I came up with?'_ I cringed at the thought and it must have shown on my face because Bella moved to stand.

"Bella, wait," I pleaded. "Please, let me finish."She sat down, defeated and hunched over, but she met my gaze.

"I… I want to give us a try." The words were out before I could stop them and make them sound less pathetic. She watched my face intently and I colored under her scrutiny.

"Really?" The word was as light as the breeze, but I caught it and heard the hope behind it. All the tension left me and I relaxed.

"Yes, really. I like you a lot and have since I met you. I know that normally people get to know each other first, date, get engaged, then married, but since we skipped ahead to the last step already, I would like to go back and do the others too," I confessed.

Her answering smile was blinding. "Me too. I grew up in a home broken by divorce with parents that were never the same afterwards. I never wanted that. Last night, I just stared at our pictures and wondered if we could do it. And just now, when I thought you were going to tell me you didn't want me," she paused and searched for the right words. "I was lost and broken by just the thought," she added quietly.

I reached around the pizza, grabbed her left hand with my right and squeezed it in reassurance. "As if it were possible for me to ever not want you." She blushed again and ducked her head while I chuckled silently. She seemed to come back to and inhaled deeply.

"Now that we've decided to stay married, can we eat? This smells heavenly and I am starving!"

"Sure," I said, glad that the tension had melted away. The knots in my stomach released and it growled loud enough for Bella to hear across the table. She giggled and cut me a huge slice. It hit my plate with a 'thud' and I laughed with her.

"So," she said through a mouthful of Uno's finest Chicago-style deep dish pizza, "where did you learn all these fine morals like whisking a girl off her feet and marrying her before taking her to bed?"

I groaned at her teasing. "St. Michael's. My priest always lectured us that sex was sacred and should be saved for marriage. I figured I had an awesome woman at my side and I should do it right for once in my life."

"Wait," she said as she swallowed. "St. Michael's Episcopal in Forks?"

"Yeah," I answered confused at her shift and knowledge of my tiny hometown. It briefly occurred to me that Alice might have taken her home at some point, but I doubted it since we were usually there together at holidays.

"My dad used to drag me there sometimes when I was visiting. He would rather have worshipped on the river fishing but thought I should be exposed to God somewhere. Renee was never very good at sticking with anything so he decided my religious education was his responsibility," Bella explained.

"Your dad lives in Forks? Swan? Holy shit! You're Chief Swan's daughter?" I almost spit my pizza all over the table.

"Guilty as charged. I only visited Charlie for two weeks every summer when I was younger and now I split my holidays between Forks and Jacksonville, where Mom lives."

"What's in Jacksonville? I thought you grew up in Phoenix," I asked. My curiosity about this woman only grew with each fact I found out and I constantly wanted to know more.

"Mom remarried when I was a junior in high school. Phil, my step-dad was a minor-league ball player. He travelled a lot and mom wanted to go with him. I almost moved to Forks to live with Charlie, but Phil got hired on by the Jacksonville Suns. We moved to Florida instead. By the end of my senior year, he had quit playing professionally and was coaching at one of the local high schools."

I was fascinated by her. We talked about her decision to move to Chicago and how much she hated Florida. She seemed to think it was too humid and the bugs were too big. Bella asked me questions about growing up in Forks and laughed at my stories of small town life. I learned that her favorite color changed depending on her mood, but that today it was green. I confessed my love for music and the struggle between medicine and piano when I was in school. She told me about taking care of her mother during her childhood and how she loved to cook. I decided that we would be a good match since I loved to eat and that made her laugh. Her long brown hair fluttered in the breeze, covering her face. Instinctively, I reached up and tucked it behind her ear. As usual she blushed, but I did notice that she turned her face into my hand when I touched her.

"Oh," I said cautiously. "I just thought about something. Alice is getting married in less than a month and I don't want to overshadow her. She and Jasper and my parents have enough going on so I think we should keep this quiet as we figure out how it's working." I was nervous about her response, but I had no cause to worry.

"Actually, that's a good idea," she said thoughtfully. "When we do tell her, Alice will freak out. She doesn't need the additional stress right now and I don't think your mom would be very pleased. Besides, I don't want you to get shot by Chief Swan when you set foot in Forks, so maybe we shouldn't tell my folks yet either."

"Agreed," I said with a groan and a smile. I smiled at her, all the while hoping it would work because she was truly amazing. I was lost in her eyes when a strange ring tone broke the spell.

"Shit, I missed it," she mumbled. "Oh god! It's already 1:15; we've got to go!"

I grabbed the check and she glared at me. "Hey, I invited you on this date. It's only fair that I pay," I reasoned.

"I get the next one, then," she challenged.

"We'll see," I responded because, really, I had no intention of ever letting that happen. Bella folded her arms in protest across her chest and pushed her breasts together. A fleeting, fuzzy memory of those breasts in my hand passed through my mind and my pants suddenly got a little uncomfortable and I knew that I would have a hard time hiding it in my scrubs. I shook my head to clear it and thought of the fat woman that was like a sofa when she was brought into the ER. We never knew what we would find but it was always disgusting. Thankfully, that brought my raging hard-on down to only a semi and I stood to grab her hand.

We kept our hands linked for the entire walk back to her office, swinging gently between us. The silence this time was peaceful and I felt right for the first time in a long time. I occasionally peppered her with questions and she answered, telling me more about her in the process. I was sorry to let go when we arrived back at her office, but I only had 20 minutes to make it to hospital.

"Can I call you later?" I whispered into her ear as I bent down to hug her. She shivered against me and I smiled. I inhaled and was met again with that scent I could only associate with her. It was citrusy and sweet.

"Of course. I would really like that," she said breathlessly and kissed me on the cheek, all too aware that the redhead sitting behind the desk was glaring at her. I just smiled proudly at the girl then kissed Bella fully on the mouth. I forced myself to keep it PG because I knew I wouldn't want to stop if I let it go any further. After only a couple of seconds, I pulled away. I turned my head back to see her as I walked out the door and she just stood there, watching me go, with her fingers on the sweet, red lips I had just publicly claimed as my own.

**Please leave me a review and let me know how I am doing. What is your favorite type of pizza?**


	8. Chapter 8: Learning

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I own a GMC Acadia and a big, fluffy chair. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Those all belong to Stephanie Meyer, in case there was any confusion. **

A/N: Most of this story will be told in BPOV; there are instances were Edward demands that we hear his side too. If the switching confuses you or you don't like it, I apologize now. It is sometimes necessary for us to get the whole story though. Besides, who am I to deny Edward anything?

**Chapter Eight: Learning**

**BPOV**

I just stood there and watched him go, my lips tingling from the passion in his kiss. I did not expect it but welcomed it all the same. My mental musings were interrupted by the nasal voice sitting behind me.

"How in the world did you manage that? That man is drop dead gorgeous! What is he doing with you?" Victoria spat out through clenched teeth.

I spun to face her, retort ready on my tongue when I saw Angela standing the hallway with her head cocked to the side and an insightful look on her face. I lost my fiery resolve and settled for, "Dating me, apparently. He's cute, isn't he?" I walked by her without sparing her a glance but I felt the heat of her stare on my back as I reached Angela.

"Now, you have to spill," she said simply and followed me to my desk. I took in the haphazard pile of papers I had left on my desk and groaned. The last half of Alec's manuscript was in disarray and I would have to fix it before I could finish it.

I placed the still neat top half safely on the end of my desk and started sorting through the mess that was the second half. Angela was still waiting patiently for me to talk. "That's my…" I stopped, not ready to say husband, but not knowing how else to describe him, "Edward. We met this past weekend in Vegas and…" I stopped because I just did not know what else to say. _'We met and got married two days later while we were so drunk that neither of us remember the ceremony,' _really did not sound appropriate. Luckily for me, Angela was a good friend and read between the lines enough that I didn't need to say anymore.

"So he's the cause of your blush yesterday!" she inferred correctly. I nodded, keeping my eyes trained on my wayward pages. "How did you two meet?"

"You remember Alice?" I asked tentatively.

"Who could forget Alice?" she asked with a laugh.

"True," I admitted. "Edward is Alice's older brother and Jasper's best man. He's the one that helped me plan the trip via email. We met at the airport and spent most of the weekend together." I blushed again as I thought of the way he touched me tenderly and the way his kisses lit my body on fire.

"Nice," Angela commented. "And now that you all are back?"

"We're dating," I said with a shrug, trying to downplay our complicated situation. Angela was not deterred by my feigned disinterest. I looked at her for the first time and she smirked at me.

"I'll bet Alice is loving this!" she squealed.

My face morphed into horror as I realized that Angela often spoke to Alice when she called or dropped by the office. "Angela, you can't say anything to her! She doesn't know!"

Angela's face was a mask of confusion. "Why not? I thought she would be happy for you. She's tried to set you up at least a dozen times in the last two years."

"Her wedding is a month away and, if things don't go well, neither of us want her to have any other worries on her wedding day," I explained. She acquiesced but told me that she thought Alice would figure it out eventually. Even though I knew this was probable, I wasn't ready to go through the tricky details with anyone yet. As was her usual manner, she respected my need for silence and withholding and bid me good luck with Edward and Alec's manuscript and left me in peace. I spent the rest of the afternoon putting it back in order and finishing up my corrections, while daydreaming of Edward in compromising situations. Angela came back for me at a quarter after five and we changed for the game and headed out with the rest of the team.

The game was brutal, but we won 3-2. Our league required that we play two girls at all times and only 3 of us showed up, so all of us were exhausted by the end of our 48 minute game. We all congregated at the bar down the street for a drink and some food, as we usually did, and I hung out with my teammates for awhile. Mike and Eric bantered back and forth, recalling some of Marcus' better blocks as Keeper. He had really taken a beating and the other team had kept him busy. One of the other players had accidently kicked him while he was down with the ball and gotten ejected from the game. Mike had used the opportunity to take the ball down the field and score. We all laughed at some of my more unruly blocks and the player that was convinced he could take the ball from me. I fell on top of it and he tripped over my prone form, sliding across the turf in the process. After that, the scrapes on his cheek kept him far away from me.

Thoughts of Edward accompanied me on the cab ride home. I was wondering how his hospital shift was going and lamenting how I did not really know what he did when my phone rang and an unfamiliar number flashed across the screen.

"Hello?" I said carefully.

"_Bella? This is Edward. I hope you don't mind that I'm calling so late. I just got a break."_

"Not at all! I'm glad you did! I'm just on my way home from the game."

"_Just now? I thought the game was at six." _His voice sounded odd and I wanted to hear his smile again.

"I grabbed a bite to eat with the team afterwards. Running wind sprints on and off for 48 minutes makes a girl hungry, you know," I said lightly, hoping to cheer him. It worked.

"_That makes sens. I had never thought of soccer like that, but I guess it is," _he said with a smile. I could hear it through the phone. _"Are you going straight to bed when you get in or will you be up for awhile?"_

Thoughts of me going to bed with Edward flashed through my mind and I must have moaned a bit because Edward cut back in.

"_Bella, are you okay?"_

"Yeah," I recovered quickly and cleared my throat,. "just a second, Edward." I told the cabbie where to stop, paid him and dragged my bags out of the car. "Sorry about that. I just got home. I'll be up for a while. Why?"

"_Just wondering. I wanted to call before it got too late, but I don't have a lot of time right now. I should get a little break in about two hours and I'd like to call you back, if that's okay."_

"That sounds great. How is work tonight?"

"_Good, thankfully. We had a car crash victim come in earlier but he is stabilized now. Mostly, we're just seeing sick kids today. How was the game?"_

I dropped my laptop case in the living room and took my soccer bag back to the bedroom. "It was a lot of fun. Marcus, our Keeper, got a work-out tonight. The other team was really good and tried to score a lot. I accidently tripped one guy that was getting really aggressive and he stayed away from me after that. I told you, I am purely a defensive weapon," I laughed.

"_Did you guys win?"_

"Yes, we actually did," I replied with a smile. I tried to stifle my yawn, but I was unsuccessful.

"_You're tired,"_ Edward said with a frown in his voice. _"You should get to sleep."_

"I wish I could. I have a conference call at 10 tomorrow with one of my authors about his latest book and 12 manuscripts to read through by Monday," I complained.

"_Why so many?"_

"We get hundreds of submissions every month from people that want us to represent them and help them get published. The interns comb through them and give Jane, my boss, the ones that they think are decent. Once a month, she makes one of the editors go through them and find the ones that we think are worthy. I think she is punishing me because I am taking time off for Alice's wedding by giving me so many," I explained.

"_That hardly seems fair. How long will it take to read them all?"_

"Most of the weekend, probably. Luckily for me, I have no life," I joked.

"_Gee, thanks. What am I then?"_ Edward teased back.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant," I stuttered.

"_Relax, I'm just teasing. I don't have much of a life either. Do you think you can take a break on Saturday night or Sunday morning?"_

"Edward Cullen, are you asking me out on a date?" Suddenly, I could hear a commotion in the background from his phone and someone else was talking to him urgently.

"_Bella, I'm sorry, I've got to go. I'll call you back later tonight if I can."_ The line went dead. I knew that it only meant there was an emergency, but it still hurt to have him hang up like that. I also knew that if we were going to work this out and stay together, I would have to get used to the emergencies and crazy hours. Esme, Edward's and Alice's mom, had done it for years. Surely, I could handle it for a few more years. _'Years? You've known this man for less than a week and you're thinking in terms of years?'_ One side of me argued, _'You are married to him.'_ The other side of me argued, _'And you barely know him. How do you know that you'll be compatible?'_

I pulled my thoughts together and opted to push aside my worries and doubts for now. They wouldn't do me any good if I wanted to at least try. Instead, I chose to shower quickly and finish up with Alec's book. Hours later, I was just closing out the last chapter when my phone broke the silence. I snatched it off the couch eagerly and answered.

"_Hey, Bella. I didn't wake you, did I?" _Edward asked, but he sounded tired.

"No, I was still working on the book. Is everything ok?"

"_Yeah. It's been a long night. I'm sorry I hung up earlier."_

"It's okay. What happened?"

"_Do you really want to know?"_ His voice was weary.

"Of course."

Bitterness crept into his tone. _"Some asshole did a drive-by shooting at a playground full of kids. Two of them died at the scene. Seven others were brought in. We had to admit all of them, four of them are critical. Bella, one of them is only four years old. I've spent the last three hours covered in blood and talking to screaming mothers. I just don't understand why someone would do this."_

"I'm so sorry, Edward. Are you ok? Is there anything I can do?"

"_I will be. Sadly, it's not the first time this has happened and it won't be the last. Can you make some time for me this weekend? I really want to see you."_

"You name the time and place and I'll be there. What does your schedule look like?"

"_I'm on until tomorrow afternoon. We do 24 on, 24 off, so I have to work Friday night through Saturday afternoon. Can we do something Saturday night?"_

"When will you sleep?"

"_I'll take a nap when I get off, then again Sunday morning before I have to come in again," _he offered.

"Hmm. That requires me letting you go Sunday morning, doesn't it?" Edward laughed and the sound was beautiful. My heart swelled with happiness.

"_Hmm. I think I like the sound of that. Just think about what you want to do and let me know."_

"Do you have any preferences? What do you like to do for fun?"

"_I told you I have no life,"_ he teased. _"I don't really care what we do, I just want to see you. Oh, and thanks for eating lunch with me today. Strange as it sounds, I've missed you."_

"It doesn't sound strange. I… I've missed you too." I paused, then continued, "And thank you for meeting me at the office and taking me to lunch. It was a wonderful surprise. Victoria is now insanely jealous of me."

"_Victoria? Is that the redhead that accosted me when I first got there?"_

"Yes. When we first got back, she spent hours asking me all about Las Vegas. I think her ultimate goal in life is to be a waitress in one of the casinos. She told me you were way too cute for me."

"_Says the woman who wants to be a professional exhibitionist. She's an idiot."_

"Speaking of the casinos, have you talked to Alice this week?"

"_No, why?"_

"She signed a new client this week that's a big wig at Harrah's, I think. While they were going over her design plans for their house, she told him that he should let her redesign the wait staff outfits because, in her words, they are a fashion tragedy. His wife agreed and she thinks that once she is done with the house, he will look at her MAC designs."

"_Wow! That's fantastic! I swear, Alice can charm anyone, can't she?"_

"It seems to run in the family."

"_What?"_

"Never mind. How much longer is your break?"

"_How long until you go to bed?"_

"Um, whenever we get off the phone, probably. You didn't answer my question."

"_Go get ready for bed. I'll stay on the phone until you're ready to go to sleep. It's quiet here for now and I don't have to look in on another patient for another half-hour or so."_

"Ok. That's really sweet, you know. Why did your last girlfriend let you go?"

"_Tanya? Apparently, she didn't think I was so sweet. It must be you that brings it out in me."_

"See, sweet words too. She must have been an idiot." I flipped the phone on speakerphone so I could change. "How long has she been gone?"

"_That's an odd question. Am I on speaker?"_

"Yes, I had to change into my pajamas. I'm just curious about her."

"_You're killing me. Now I have to spend the rest of the night imagining you in skimpy negligee. Tanya and I were together through most of med school and part of my first year of residency. I didn't have a lot of time to spend with her and she wanted more than I had to give. She moved out about 6 months ago."_

"Six months ago? Wow, that's not that long."

"_It was over long before she actually left. That was more a formality than anything. Tell me about your PJs?"_

"Not as glamorous as you can imagine," I laughed. "I sleep in a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt."

"_I can't believe Alice lets you get away with that."_

"She's tried. I just don't see the point. No one sees them any way." Edward chuckled and I realized what I said. "I told you that I had no life."

"_So you say. Are you in bed yet, my tired girl?"_

"I'm climbing in now. What is your favorite dessert?"

"_Tough question. Are we talking cookies, ice cream, cake or what?"_

"Any of the above."

"_I like chocolate chip cookies, vanilla ice cream, and pie, but I don't like cake much. What about you?"_

"Apple pie, carrot cake, Caramel Pecan Turtle Cheesecase from the Cheesecake Factory, and chocolate chip cookies."

Edward laughed again. _"You've given this a lot of thought."_

"I like dessert. It makes the meal worth eating. What's your favorite meal?"

"_I don't know. Why do you ask?"_

"Just getting to know you." I yawned again, longer this time.

"_All right, baby. It sounds like it's time for you to get some sleep. Call me tomorrow?"_

"Sure," I said with a big smile. "When will you be awake?"

"_You can call me anytime. I'm supposed to leave here around 2 and it takes me about 30 minutes to get home, usually."_

"Then I'll try to catch you then. I want you to get some rest too."

"_Ok. Go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night, sweetheart."_

"Good night, Edward." I hung up the phone and plugged it in next to me. I fell asleep quickly and dreamed about Edward again. This time, he was here in my apartment, making love to me on my couch. It was one of the most erotic dreams I had ever had and my panties were soaked when I woke up the next morning.

Thursday was a long day. Alec and I spent more than 4 ½ hours on phone going over his manuscript. As usual, we argued over each spot I had marked. I won some and he won some. I agreed to send the marked up text back to him to correct and he told me that he would send it back within the next week or so. He confessed that Jane told him the publishers wanted it by next Friday and nicely asked if I would look over it again before I sent it off. Because I am a glutton for punishment, I agreed to do that for him and he told me that he appreciated my hard work. We ended the call and I looked at the clock. It was almost 3:00 and I raced outside to call Edward in private. I didn't want Victoria lurking and listening in.

"_Hey, baby," _he answered groggily.

"Did I wake you up? I am so sorry. I just got off that conference call with my author."

"_Nah, I was only drifting off. Wasn't that call supposed to be sometime this morning?"_

"Yes, I've been on the phone with him since 10. We finally got through the entire thing. How was the rest of your shift?"

"_Long and thankfully boring. Thanks for calling me. I was hoping you would."_

"You're welcome. I said I would. I was worried that I wouldn't catch you before you fell asleep."

"_You can wake me up anytime, beautiful."_

"All right, sweet talker. Go to sleep. Call me later if you can."

"_Okay. Good night, Bella."_

"Night, Edward."

I suspected that he had stayed up for me because he sounded dead on his feet. I was also thinking of dropping some dinner off to him at the hospital tomorrow, but that would need a little more planning. I went back inside and packaged Alec's manuscript up to mail back to him and then went in to give Jane the status. She was pleased with our progress and praised me for my work with him. He was one of our most difficult clients and it seemed that I was the only one that could work with him without wanting to commit murder. Jane reminded me about the new novels she wanted by Monday and dismissed me. Knowing that Alice was coming over tonight, I only grabbed one of the submissions and left for home.

Alice arrived a little after six, arms loaded with sketches, designs and her laptop. "Please tell me you ordered Chinese." She was beyond frazzled.

"Moo Shu Chicken with fried rice and egg rolls is on its way, just for you," I promised. I took some of the load from her and we spread it out on the coffee table. "What is all this, Alice?"

"Well, I want to make sure that everything else would go with the new flowers that we pick out. When Mom and I selected everything, it all matched with the orchids and roses."

"Okay, show me what the florist sent over," I ordered. We spent the next two hours comparing different bouquets to the dresses, table centerpieces, and ribbon garlands. The florist was recommending roses, lilies, and amaryllis as alternatives to the orchids they were unable to provide. Alice didn't like the white roses because she thought they weren't white enough. I liked the tightly bound look of the dark red roses blended with the white ones, but I was overridden. My thoughts strayed to the roses in a white bag from Las Vegas. I wondered briefly what Edward had done with them. Alice liked the amaryllis flowers in the bridal party bouquets but thought they were too small for the large baskets that would sit around the altar. I asked her what she planned to do with the flowers afterward and she looked shocked that I would think of such details, especially since she hadn't considered it.

In the end, Alice decided that she would use the pure white lilies in all the arrangements instead of the orchids and she emailed the florist to see if she could get her bouquet preserved. Our containers of Chinese food were scattered around the table and her large wedding planning journal sat open on the couch.

"All right, Alice, let's do a final run down to make sure we haven't forgotten anything. Rose and I are supposed to do our final fitting sometime next week. The flowers are now taken care of and your mom is working with the caterers for the reception, right?"

"Yes. I already finished my dress and I shipped it home. Jasper, Edward and Emmett will pick up their tuxes on Friday from the shop in Port Angeles. The three of us and Mom will decorate the church on Thursday. I don't know when we are going to get the house decorated for the reception," Alice said in one breath.

"Where are the Whitlock's having the rehearsal dinner?" I asked curiously.

"The Lodge, I think. We didn't want everyone driving back and forth to Port Angeles and there was nowhere else to go except the diner," Alice said miserably.

"Okay. Who all is staying at your parent's house?"

"Um, well, me, Edward, Mom, Dad, my grandparents and you, if you want to," Alice offered. Briefly, thoughts of sleeping with Edward in his childhood room swam before my eyes and I smiled involuntarily. Then, I thought of how disappointed my dad would be if I didn't stay with him and all of my thoughts disappeared in a puff of smoke. I hadn't spent much time with him in the last couple of years as vacations became fewer, so it would only make sense to spend what little time with him that I could. I wrapped my feelings tightly and turned back to my best friend. "Unless you need me there, I will probably stay with Dad. We can all pitch in and decorate the house in stages from the time we get there. The last piece that needs to go up is the floral arrangement and the florist can do that after she decorates the church on Saturday morning, right?" I reasoned.

"Bella, this is why I love you," Alice gushed. She jumped up and enveloped me with a hug. "I'll call Mom tonight and see what she thinks, but I think your solution is the only one that will work." She started gathering up her books, pictures, and computer. "Did you get Alec's book done?"

"Yes, thank goodness. I spent forever on the phone with him today, but I think he's satisfied. I shipped it back to him this afternoon and he plans to send it back to us sometime next week," I relayed. "Jane was really pleased with how well I handled him. Then, she reminded me to have all those damn submissions ready by Monday."

"How many are there?" she asked sympathetically.

"Twelve," I groaned.

"Lucky you. I'll leave you to them, then. Are you going to have any free time this weekend?" Alice sounded so hopeful.

I didn't want to lie to her, so I settled for a half-truth. "Not really. My weekend is pretty full."

She nodded sympathetically and continued to clean up her things. She picked up my phone to grab the stack of pictures underneath and it vibrated in her hand. She looked at the screen and her brow furrowed, then looked at me in confusion.

"You have a text, Bella. From Edward."


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. If I did, I would stay home and play with them all day and you all would have so much to read, you wouldn't have time to do anything else. Since I am assuming you still have time for your schooling, jobs and families, I will assume you know it's not mine. I also don't own The Usual Suspects or any of the other movies listed here. **

A/N: Thank you for sticking with me and reading this far. I am enjoying writing this and it makes me so happy that you all enjoy reading it. I would REALLY love to hit 50 reviews by the end of the week (I am posting twice this week) and I would love to hear your opinions! Leave me some love!

**Chapter Nine: Surprises**

**BPOV**

I just stared at Alice. I couldn't make my mouth form words, but my brain didn't really know what to tell her any way.

"Bella?" Alice called, stretching my phone out to me.

"Thanks, Alice," I said mechanically. I looked at the screen and hoped it didn't say anything to incriminating. Luckily for me, it just showed the arrival of the message and not the text itself. I clicked on the message and it was simple. _"Just woke up. Call me if you get this before bed." _I breathed a sigh of relief.

Alice was still watching me strangely. "I thought you said you hadn't talked to Edward, Bell." She sounded hurt.

"And I hadn't, Alice. He came to the office on Wednesday to take me out to lunch before he went back to the hospital," I defended.

"Okay. Why didn't you tell me? You know I don't mind, right? You two are perfect for each other," she said.

"Thanks, Al. We seemed to get along fine last weekend so we're keeping in touch," I rattled off, not really thinking about what I was saying.

She just laughed her bell-like laugh and hugged me. "Make that work-a-holic brother of mine loosen up, will you?"

"Somehow, I don't think I'm in any position to lecture anyone else about working too much," I responded wryly. I gestured to the bound pages I brought home and Alice inclined her head in agreement. She hoisted her load into her arms and went to the door. I opened it for her and helped her down to her car.

"Don't work too hard, Bella. Oh, and thank you for all your help tonight. I could never have made this decision without you."

I kissed her cheek and closed her door, before trudging back upstairs. I had already dialed Edward's number by the time I made it back to my apartment.

"_Hey! You're still up!" _Edward greeted me happily.

"Yeah, Alice just left. She actually had my phone in her hand when your text came through." The line was quiet for several seconds.

"_Did she say anything about it?"_ His voice was cautious.

"Just that I should make you have some fun. I don't think she minds the thought of us as a couple," I supplied.

"_Good. Maybe easing this onto her would be a good strategy,"_ he mused.

"Maybe. Did you get some rest?"

"_Yeah. I think I fell asleep before I even hung up the phone earlier."_

"You sounded pretty tired. Did you get yourself some dinner?"

"_Mmm. Not yet. I'm going to have to go grocery shopping tomorrow. There's nothing in the house, except eggs and cheese."_

"Sounds like a good omelet. What are you doing after you eat?"

"_Probably going back to bed,"_ he said with a chuckle. I could hear some banging in the background. _"How do I make an omelet?"_

It was my turn to laugh. "Do you have a small skillet?" He answered in the affirmative. "Okay, spray it with cooking spray and set it on a hot burner. Mix two eggs together in a cup like scrambled eggs and pour it into the skillet."

I could hear the sounds of him following my instructions. _"Okay, now what?"_

"What type of cheese do you have?"

"_Um, the square kind in the plastic wrapper."_

I tried to control my laughter but I am sure he heard it in my voice, "American. Tear a slice into small pieces and set it to the side. Is the egg mixture bubbling?"

"_Yeah, it looks cooked around the edges, I think." _He sounded so lost in his own kitchen.

"Run your spatula around the edges and make sure they don't stick then put your cheese in the middle," I instructed.

"_Done. The cheese is melting and the inside is starting to look less… wet. Is that good?"_

"Yes. When it looks cooked, flip one half onto the other half and slide it onto a plate."

"_All right. I think I did it. Now what?"_

"Now, you eat it, silly." I heard him take a bite and moan. My body responded to the sound and I squeezed my thighs together. I had gone almost 3 years without sex and, after one week with Edward, my libido was in overdrive.

"_That was really good, Bella. Where did you learn to cook?"_

"I taught myself when I was pretty young. My mom could burn water and liked to experiment so I learned that if I wanted something edible, I would have to make it. What do you normally do for food?"

"_I eat hospital food when I'm there and I usually keep simple stuff here like cereal and microwave meals. I'm better with the grill than the stove."_That solidified my plans to take him dinner tomorrow night. I knew all too well what hospital food was like.

"Did you ever decide what your favorite meal is?"

"_I think it just depends on what I'm in the mood for. I like Italian food, Chinese food, Thai food, most American food, German food… whatever's around when I'm hungry. What about you?"_

"I like most of those things too, but I avoid mushrooms, if I can."

"_What's wrong with mushrooms?"_

"Fungus--not my thing. How much longer are you going to be up?"

"_I don't know, why?"_

"I have to start one of these things tonight and I wanted to talk to you before I went to bed again. I don't want to keep you up though."

"_No worries. Go read and call me when you're done."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes," _he laughed lightly. _"I've had a power nap, I'm in good shape."_

"Ok, talk to you soon, then."

"_Til later, baby." _It did not escape my notice that he didn't say good-bye when he hung up, but in the interest of getting through some of this novel and back to him, I pushed it aside and lost myself in "The Hidden Treasure".

I was about halfway through the novel when I realized that I hadn't turned a page in a while and that I had been reading the same page over and over again. I set it down with a snap and glanced up at the clock, startled to find that it was already after midnight. I set the book next to my purse so I wouldn't forget it in the morning and sent Edward a quick text to see if he was still awake. I wanted to hear his voice but I also knew he needed his sleep. I brushed my teeth and slipped into my ratty pajamas and was turning out the light when my phone rang.

"Hey. I'm sorry it's so late," I apologized.

"_It's okay. I've just been watching a movie."_

"What are you watching?"

"_Um, The Usual Suspects?"_

"This is bad," I said in my best imitation of Benecio del Toro.

Edward laughed on the other end of the line. _"Seriously? You've actually seen it?"_

"Are you kidding? It's in my top ten! How can you shoot the devil in the back? What if you miss?" I quoted.

"_You really are the perfect woman. What else is on your top ten?"_

"That's a tough question. Do series count as one?"

"_Sure."_

"Then, The Princess Bride, Tombstone, the Batman Series, the old Star Wars movies, um, that's all I can think of for now. What about yours?"

"_Some of the same ones, I like the new Batman movies, but the old ones are just classic. The Godfathers, Scarface, National Treasure, there are others that I can't think of right now. How was the book?"_

"I've only made it about halfway through, but so far, it's decent. It's young adult fiction about some kids that go in search of a hidden treasure while on vacation. The character development could use some work, but the plot is sound. I want to see how it finishes up, but I will probably recommend we pick this one up if the author is willing to work on it."

"_How does that work?"_

"People send in manuscripts in the hope that our firm will represent them and get them published. Kate Houston, one of the firm founders, discovered that it was more lucrative for the firm and the author if she presented a completed book that would not take the publisher's effort to make it readable, so they employ a team of editors to go through the books before we send them off. Some of the packets we receive are unoriginal and boring, so they usually get rejected. Others just need a little work to make them sellable. That's my job."

"_That sounds… interesting."_

"No, it doesn't," I laughed, "but I really love what I do. There is really something satisfying about seeing the product of all your hard work. Tell me about what you do at the hospital."

"_Well, I'm in my second year of residency, so I rotate between departments every month. This month, I am in the ER. I am supposed to move to the NICU next week, though. I am responsible to evaluate and diagnose all patients who come in and supervise their care. Like with the kids that were in the shooting last week, I was their doctor while they were in the ER, but once they moved upstairs, they were assigned another attending physician. I still go up and check on them, though."_

"Wow. That sounds like a lot of pressure. How did you get through med school so quickly?"

"_I didn't. I hurried through college. I always knew that I wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps. He wanted me to match in Seattle, but I love Chicago, so I ended up staying here at Comer Children's."_

"I thought you were only two years older than Alice, though?" Here I was married to a man and I didn't even know how old he was.

"_No, I'm two and a half years older." _He was quiet for a few minutes. _"Bella?"_

"I'm here, just confused. Jasper is only two years older than Alice, right?"

"_Yeah, I was in 9__th__ grade when he moved to Forks. I'm older than he is. You're the same age as Alice, right?"_

"A few months younger, but yeah."

"_Does my age bother you?"_

"No! It's just… I don't know."

"_One more thing you don't know about me?"_

"Something like that. We have time to figure that out, though, right?"

"_The rest of our lives, if we want to take that long, Bella." _His voice sounded serious and sad. My heart ached that I had made him feel that way and I wanted to undo it.

"Are you… upset with me?" My voice sounded small in my own ears and I wasn't sure if he'd heard me.

"_Christ, Bella, no! I just don't know how to deal with any of this better than you do. Usually when people get married, they at least know each other's ages! I'm tired, I'm lonely and I wish you were here. And that makes no sense to me because I don't even know when your birthday is!" he practically shouted in frustration. _

I let his words hang for a minute because there was nothing I could say that would make them any less true. "My birthday is September 13. I'll be 24 this year."

His laughter was soft but the tension was dissipating. "_My birthday is next Sunday, June 20__th. __I'll be 27. One thing at a time?"_

"One thing at a time, I guess. Go to bed and get some sleep. Alice told me you had picked up some extra shifts and you've been working really hard lately."

"_Can I still call you tomorrow?"_

"I hope you will."

"_I will. Good night, Bella. I'm sorry I lost it."_

"It's okay. We'll figure it out. Good night." I wanted nothing more than to hold him and comfort him that we could work through everything. Truthfully, though, I had no idea how to do this. I curled into my pillow and closed my eyes. Sleep did not come easily and I woke the next morning, tired and aggravated. I was still determined to take Edward some dinner at the hospital and I was forming a plan to make him a good, home-cooked meal tomorrow night for our date. If I was honest with myself, I would admit that the dream I had earlier in the week was a factor in my wanting him at my house, but I was not being honest with myself. I clung staunchly to the notion that I wanted to take care of him and do something nice.

I finished "The Hidden Treasure" and set it in my tray. I learned during my first couple of months that Jane preferred to receive them all at once, so it would sit there until Monday when I finished the rest. The next one was a poor attempt at an erotica romance novel that I nixed after the first three chapters. I liked sex as much as the next guy, but this woman's descriptions alternated between nauseating and hilarious. I heard Mike and Eric in the lunchroom and decided to ask their opinion for Edward's dinner tomorrow. Normally, I would have asked Jasper, but as I didn't really want him to know that I was making Edward a special dinner, that was out. Mike would have to do.

"Mike," I called into the break area. "You got a second?"

"Sure, Bell. What's up? You need me to take you out this weekend so you can see what a real man's like?" He offered hopefully.

"Not quite," I chuckled back. He shrugged, used to my rejections. "If a girl were making you dinner for the first time, what would you want her to make?"

"Can she cook?" Eric broke in.

"Let's assume she can," I replied dryly.

"Hmm. Can you give me some options? There's a wide world of food out there to choose from," Mike said thoughtfully.

"Um, fried chicken with roasted garlic mashed potatoes and green beans, lasagna with garlic bread, or pot roast with potatoes and carrots," I supplied after some consideration. I knew how to make all of them well.

"Personally, I would go for the chicken," Eric interjected as he chewed on his turkey sandwich.

Mike debated internally for a few seconds and then agreed with Eric. "I would go with either the chicken or the pot roast. Pot roast will make him think about his mom, though, so I would save that for later."

"Good point," I said, pointing at him and biting my lip. I would need to go get a few ingredients on my way home, but that shouldn't be a problem. I also needed to find a good steakhouse near the hospital for his dinner tonight. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate the advice."

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Mike inquired somewhat defensively. "Is it the doctor guy that took you out to lunch the other day?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," I answered confidently. He looked crestfallen, but really, he knew he had no chance with me unless he was completely clueless. I had turned him down at least five times a month for the last two years. Returning to my desk, I found Angela walking by with the menu for our favorite Chinese place in her hand. "Hey, Ang," I called to her, "are you ordering?"

"Yes, I'm starving and I forgot my lunch. Do you want something?"

"Please! I did too. Just get my usual, beef with broccoli and steamed rice, if you would," I told her.

"No problem. How are this month's submissions coming?" she asked with a grimace.

"Ugh. The first one I read was pretty good, but the second one was pure garbage. Only ten more to go!" I said with fake cheerfulness and she laughed.

"I'll bring your food by when it gets here so you can do something other than read this weekend," she offered. "Get back to work."

"Yes m'am," I said with a salute and a grin. I shook my head to clear it and picked up the next manuscript. I ate with my nose in the book and stayed that way until after 5:30pm. When I picked up my phone, I noticed that Edward had sent me a text earlier that simply said, _'Have a good day, darling. Call you later.'_ The simple message made me smile and I called Morton's Steakhouse to order carry-out to pick up on my way downtown. I hoped that it would still be warm by the time I got there. Once I loaded up my bag, I walked downstairs, hailed a cab, and gave instructions to the driver. Morton's Steakhouse had Edward's food ready by the time I got there and the cabbie hurried me to hospital once I told him that it was for one of the doctor's on call all night. The driver's daughter had come down with pneumonia several years ago and was saved by the staff at UC after a late night trip to the emergency room when her breathing became labored. I thanked him profusely and paid my fare, deciding to go in through the emergency entrance.

There were several people waiting in stiff plastic chairs and a couple of nurses working on computers behind the main desk. Suddenly, I was a little nervous and I hoped that he wouldn't mind me coming here or that he wasn't too busy. I screwed up my courage and squared my shoulders, then walked straight to the pretty brunette nurse at the first station.

"Hi, Jessica," I greeted her after a quick check of her name tag. "I'm here to see Dr. Cullen."

She looked at me curiously and asked politely, "May I ask why you're here?"

I smiled at her and bit my lip. "He's had a rough couple of days so I brought him some dinner."

She smiled back kindly, "Who shall I tell him is here when I page him?"

"Um, can you just page him down here? I wanted it to be a surprise," I explained sheepishly.

"Sure, sweetie. Just wait right here," she instructed and picked up the phone. The blonde nurse behind her had listened to our exchange with interest and when she looked at me, she was smiling, but her expression was far from kind.

"Hmm. You must be some new fling of his." She sidled closer to me and lowered her voice. "Let me give you some tips. Edward doesn't like to mix his personal life and his work and he doesn't like surprises."

I looked at her in shock because the venom in her tone shocked me and I was a little worried that she was right. My eyes drifted to her name tag and I smirked. "Thank you, Tanya, for the advice."

She appraised me and snorted quietly, "You're really not his type either. Don't get too comfortable."

Over her shoulder, I could see Edward walking quickly towards the desk. His green scrubs clung nicely to his muscles and his white coat billowed out behind him. His green-eyes found mine and his face broke into a huge grin. Any doubts that I had about my errand were erased instantly.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" he called happily.

"Hey! I thought you could use some real food instead of an omelet, so I brought you dinner," I told him, returning his smile. He pulled me into a tight hug and caught sight of the nurses behind the counter.

"You are the best," he said happily. "Let's go," he looked around with concentration, "to the lounge, I guess. It's probably the quietest place tonight." He grabbed my free hand and pulled me down the hallway. Once we got to the lounge, he shut the door quickly and cradled my face in his hands. He kissed me forcefully and sighed in relief. "I've missed you, baby. Thank you for doing this. Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but I've since been told that you don't like surprises much. Especially surprises in the form of not-your-type girls showing up at work," I said seriously while trying to suppress a grin.

He groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "I will be so glad when I move upstairs on Sunday. That woman gets on every nerve I have." He pulled me down next to him and I started unpacking his food that I hoped was still warm.

"Is that your ex, Tanya?" I asked.

He nodded. "She was in nursing school while I was in med school. Once I graduated and matched here, she got a job as an ER nurse. According to her, she thought it would bring us closer. I was less than thrilled," he explained with a roll of his eyes. "What is all this?" he gestured to the food.

"I stopped at Morton's. I wasn't sure what you would want so I got you a New York Strip, a baked potato and steamed broccoli. It's medium, I hope that's okay," I said hastily. My hands were twisting somewhat nervously in my lap and I handed him the flatware they had packed for me.

The look in his eyes was incredible. It was full of awe, happiness and some other emotion I couldn't quite name. He captured my lips again and rubbed his thumb over my cheek. "This is incredible and perfect. How did you know?"

"I guessed," I confessed. "Oh, and I figured out what I want to do tomorrow." I pulled out the piece of paper I had written my address on earlier in the day and handed it to him. "Here's the address. All you need to bring is you and one of your favorite movies."

He looked at me, slightly bewildered and asked, "What are we doing?"

"Dinner and a movie, if that's okay. There just isn't anything in the theater that looks good right now so I thought we could watch one of each of our favorite movies." As I said it, the plan sounded lamer than it had in my head.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," he replied honestly. "What are we doing for dinner?"

"I'm cooking and don't ask what. I haven't quite decided yet," I warned him.

His smile was blinding and my insides turned to mush. My whole body was still tingling everywhere he had touched me and I wondered what caused it and how it would feel when he touched me in other ways and places. I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"You ok?" Edward asked as I was trying to refocus.

"I'm fine. Do you remember going to restaurant on Friday night in Vegas and I accused you of dazzling the waitress?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes," he said hesitantly.

I blushed and spread my hands. He laughed and kissed my forehead, then turned his attention back to the food spread on the table in front of us.

"God, baby, this smells fantastic. Wait, where's yours?"

"I just got some for you. I'll eat at home," I reasoned. He didn't look entirely pleased with my response and pursed his full lips.

"Next time you bring me dinner, bring yourself some so we can eat together, okay?" he pleaded.

"All right. So, you didn't mind me bringing you dinner?"

"Not at all! Remember, she's an idiot. You said so yourself," he laughed. I laughed with him and stood to leave, but he pulled me back down.

"If I start eating, will you stay a few more minutes? I promise to share." His pleading eyes were large and he stuck out his lower lip in a pout. I acquiesced and he started cutting his steak and preparing his potato with butter, salt and pepper. He held out a piece of broccoli to me and popped it in my mouth when I opened it. I watched him eat ravenously for a few minutes before registering that it really wasn't that late and he had just gotten here a few hours ago.

"Edward, what did you have for lunch?"

He swallowed the bite of steak in his mouth and looked at me guiltily. "Um, I ran out of time so I just had an apple. I did eat another omelet for breakfast, though."

"Why did you run out of time to eat, Dr. Cullen? That doesn't seem very conducive to good health to me," I chastised.

"I went to the grocery this morning and refilled my kitchen. By the time I got everything put away, it was already 1:00 and I had to get ready for work," he defended himself.

I kissed his cheek and pointed at his dinner. "Then I'm glad I thought to feed you tonight. Finish eating and get back to work, Doc. There are a lot of sick people out there."

He quickly finished his food, threw the cartons away and washed his hands in the kitchen sink. "All right, let me walk you out. Where is your car?"

"At home. I caught a cab from work," I told him.

"Then, let's go out through the main entrance and I will have one of the valets call you one so you won't have to wait on the street," he decided. We held hands as we walked through the halls and he asked how my day went. I told him that I was recommending we keep the book I read the night before then I described the book I had rejected after a few chapters.

"At one point," I told him, "she actually used the phrase 'his one-eyed snake was coming to eat my kitty' and I couldn't handle anymore!"

He burst into laughter. "Was the whole book that way?" he managed to choke out.

"I have no idea. The first few chapters were a mix of that and clinical descriptions of bodily secretions. I have no idea why anyone would think that someone would buy it, but I know I wouldn't!" I told him through my own laughter.

"That's priceless. I would love to see it. How many more do you have to go through?" We had made it to the valet stand and he quickly instructed the man standing there to get me a cab.

I waited for him to finish, then answered his question, "Nine and a half. I should be able to knock a bunch of them out tonight and tomorrow morning. What time do you want to come over?"

"As long as there are no major emergencies tonight, I should be out of here by 2:00 and I want to catch a couple hours of sleep, if that's ok. Does 6:30 sound good?"

"That's perfect. Just call me when you're on your way," I instructed.

"Will do." He leaned down and kissed me tenderly. "Your cab's here and I have to get back to the ER. Thank you for dinner." He kissed me again and then whispered in my ear, "And if you'll let me, I'll pay you back tomorrow night."

**Please leave me a review. They excite me like Edward in scrubs! What's your best meeting the ex story?**


	10. Chapter 10:Wanting

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, sadly, just the plot. The specific medical information in this chapter was derived from and is also not mine. I don't own the movies either. **

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. It is a huge help to know that people like what I'm writing enough to tell me about it. All opinions in this chapter are Dr. Cullen's opinions and are in no way and indictment of anyone else's views. Please don't flame me if you don't agree with his position. If you are under 18 and reading this story, please skip this chapter. Let me know if you did and I will send you a summary.

**Chapter Ten: Wanting**

**EPOV**

I had no idea what to expect when Jessica called me to admissions in the ER. It wasn't that I didn't spend all evening with the patients that ventured in, but they rarely called me to the desk. I also avoided it because that was where Tanya spent most of her free time. I hurried out there, thinking it was a true emergency that couldn't wait for triage when I saw her. The look on her face was a cross between disbelief and amusement and she obviously hadn't seen me yet. Tanya was leaning close to her from across the desk, so I surmised that she was getting an earful. Part of it was spite since it seemed that Tanya was trying to mess with my life again and part of it was sheer joy at seeing Bella here, but I hurried to her and caught her in a tight hug. She fit so perfectly in my arms and that same electricity I noticed last weekend sparked wherever our bodies touched. She came all the way down to the hospital to bring me dinner and hadn't brought any for herself, but she stayed and talked with me while I ate.

I couldn't stop myself from touching and kissing her. She was like a drug to me and I was enjoying every minute of it, despite the fact that it was a huge departure from my normal behavior. If I kissed Tanya once a day, it was considered frequent, but she never made me feel the way Bella did. With Tanya, and all of the other girls I dated, everything was done with the expectation of something in return. So far, Bella and I just seemed to do things for each other for no other reason than because we wanted to do something nice. That could always change, I knew, but I suspected that it wouldn't. That and a simple touch from Bella made my body and my mind come alive.

I cleared my thoughts as I made it back to the ER and grabbed the first patient file. According to the notes in the chart, there was a four-year old girl inside with a fever of 102.3. She had an odd rash around her head and neck and had cold-like symptoms. According to her parents, she had been sick for over a week. I stepped inside and took in the well-dressed couple with worried expressions and the listless little girl on the table.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Cullen," I introduced myself. "Can you run through for me what is going on with Lauren?"

The mother launched into the story without any additional preamble. "About a week ago, Lauren came home from pre-school with a cough and a runny nose. We kept her hydrated and resting since we figured it was just a cold. Then, her fever spiked up to 103.5. I called her pediatrician and he advised giving her fluids and to bring her in if she didn't get better in a couple of days. On Monday, I took her in because she wasn't getting any better and he said she had strep throat and put her on antibiotics. I hate giving her medicine but he felt it was necessary. Now, she still isn't better and she has this rash. My husband keeps saying it's just a heat rash but she normally gets those on her back and stomach, not her face." She took a deep breath when she finished and pleaded to me with her eyes.

"Did her doctor take a throat swap to confirm the strep?" I asked.

"No, he said he could tell by the blisters in her mouth," her mom answered defensively.

Something was nagging at me and I looked back into the file as if it held some answers. The triage nurse, Betty, had taken a very thorough history, and I examined it with interest. "I don't see her shot records here. When did she have her last vaccinations?"

The father bristled and his tone was cold and business-like when he answered me. "We do not believe in vaccinations. They are full of harmful substances that can cause irreparable harm to our child and we refuse to allow that." This speech was one that he had obviously given many times.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Mallory, I have to disagree with you as a medical professional. There is no scientific evidence that vaccinations are harmful. On the contrary, I believe that your daughter's lack of vaccination has led to her current illness and will probably lead to several more." I walked over to Lauren and helped her sit up. I listened carefully to her lungs as she coughed deeply and performed a full examination. I made a few notes on her chart and closed it with a snap. Self-righteous parents that made decisions about their children's health based on media reports always made me angry and this couple was no exception.

"What's wrong with her?" Mrs. Mallory asked in a small and worried voice.

"I'm going to order a blood test to confirm it, but she has the measles," I answered.

"Measles? I thought measles had been eradicated in America," her father baited.

I shook my head and gave him a tight smile. "Most children in the US are protected by the vaccinations we give to them as infants with up to 99% efficacy. We are seeing a rise in these childhood diseases, though, as more and more parents opt out of the accepted medical prevention. There has been a rash of cases in the Chicago area over the last several months and I would guess that Lauren was exposed at pre-school or on the playground. Measles, in its basic form, is relatively easy to treat, and you have been doing that well. Rest, fluids, cough medicine, and fever reducer are very effective for the two weeks that it takes to run its course. Lauren has developed one of the more common complications, pneumonia. We will need to run some blood tests and take a chest x-ray to confirm it."

They looked stricken at my words and I couldn't imagine how it would feel to know I was responsible for my child's illness. Images of Bella and I sitting in the place of this couple with a little brown-haired girl in place of Lauren came into my head and I blinked rapidly. _'Children? Where the hell did that come from?'_

"Will you need to admit her?" Mr. Mallory asked, much less pompous than he had been five minutes before. He sat stroking her blonde hair and holding her hand as if it were the anchor keeping him from bolting.

"It will depend on the severity of the infection in her lungs. If the pneumonia isn't too bad, we will probably set her up on a regimen of breathing treatments and stronger antibiotics that you can give her at home. She is more likely to heal faster where she is comfortable than here," I answered gently. "A nurse will be in soon to take the samples we need and we will get the x-ray ordered. You might be here awhile, though, so make yourselves comfortable." I left quickly and prayed that I would never be faced with serious illnesses in my own children. Again, the strangeness of the thought struck me. This was the first time in my life that I had ever considered fatherhood for myself and I wondered why I would start now. Was it the fact that I had gotten married? Somehow, that did not seem like enough, although it was necessary in my mind to having children. Rebecca's voice broke through my reverie as I handed her back the chart.

"What are we doing for her, doc? Isn't she the saddest little thing?"

"I certainly feel for her. I'm ordering measles tests and a chest x-ray to confirm the pneumonia. Let me know when the tests come back and we will go from there," I answered mechanically. These new thoughts in my head were leaving me confused. She murmured her consent and left to go fulfill my instructions. More patients waited for me.

Four hours later, I reviewed the charts on the desk. Lauren's measles had been confirmed and she was getting the first of her breathing treatments by the respiratory team. They would advise whether she was fit to go home after this. I had seen two children in need of stitches from bike falls, one with a severe burn from touching a hot stove, three others with various forms of influenza, one suffering from malnutrition, and one teenager with a suspected ulcer. I carefully noted all the charts and was startled when a paper cup from the cafeteria landed loudly near my hand.

"I brought you some coffee," Tanya purred in a sickly-sweet voice. "You look tired tonight."

"Thanks, Tanya. I am tired, but it's one in the morning, so I guess I should be," I answered honestly. I tried not to antagonize her because I knew that she had been very upset when I had made the end of our relationship official and we still had to work together on occasion.

"Is your sister still getting married soon?" Tanya and Alice had not gotten along well and I supposed I should have paid more attention to that early on. Alice was a good judge of character and intentions and she always thought Tanya's motives left a lot to be desired.

"Yes, in about three weeks. It will be nice to get home; I haven't been since Christmas," I responded in a friendly tone.

Without warning, the biting tone in Tanya's voice was back and she smirked at me, "Are you taking your new girl home to meet Carlisle and Esme?"

_My new girl. _The words echoed in my head and I smiled involuntarily. "Actually, she already knows them quite well. She's Alice's best friend and maid of honor."

"Oh, well isn't that convenient," she bit back with sarcasm. "This one will get the Cullen family seal of approval. It doesn't matter, though. You'll get tired of this girlfriend just like the rest of us." My family had never warmed to Tanya, and while my mom tried to be kind, it didn't escape her notice. The nastiness in her tone and her words didn't escape my notice either. There was nothing I could say truthfully that would make her less angry so I chose to stay quiet and ruminate on the new question her words raised to me. How was I supposed to introduce Bella to people? Girlfriend didn't really seem to fit and lover was laced with innuendo that I wasn't sure we were ready for. Wife was… too much. I made a mental note to talk to Bella about it tonight. Tanya took my silence as affirmation of her words and she smirked at me and walked off, swaying her hips in what she thought was a seductive manner. To me, it looked like she was limping.

I spent the rest of my shift treating mostly minor injuries and illnesses, sprinkled with a car accident and a few broken bones. When 2:00 rolled around, I was tired and ready to get out of here. The nurses on the day shift had made me a cake, since it was my last day of ER rotation at Children's for awhile and they wished me luck.

With my alarm set, I laid down and slept for a couple of hours. Images of Bella floated through my dreams. In some of them, she was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress; in others, she was playing on the floor of what I distantly recognized as my apartment with smaller versions of the two of us. In all of them, there was the same overwhelming sense of comfort and happiness that I felt every time I was near Bella. It had only been a week and she had turned my world on its axis. Instead of feeling off-kilter, though, I felt as if I was standing straight for the first time in my life. When the alarm went off at 4:30pm, I jumped out of bed, showered, changed and got ready for our first official date. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I grabbed a movie from my collection and practically ran from my apartment.

On a whim, I stopped by the liquor store on my way to her apartment for some wine. Since I didn't know what we were having, I grabbed a bottle of my favorite Lambrusco and hoped it would work. I also thought about getting her flowers, but I didn't want to be late and I didn't really know where I was going. My GPS pointed me to a building only a few blocks away from the hospital. I knew I was almost a half-hour early, but I couldn't wait anymore. I barely noticed the old-fashioned but well-kept décor in the entry way as I dashed up the stairs to the 3rd floor. A rich, garlic and herb smell filled the hallway and my mouth was watering in anticipation. _'Please let this be coming from her kitchen,' _I thought to myself, as I knocked on the door.

Muffled bangs, scrapes and low oaths came from the other side of the door before Bella chimed, "just a minute!" I shuffled my feet and rubbed my palms on my slacks. For the first time since high school, I was nervous over a girl. The door flung open and Bella stood before me, a vision of loveliness as she slipped on her shoe.

"Oh! Edward, you're early!" she said breathlessly. "Come on in!"

"I hope it's not a problem," I responded. "I wasn't sure where you lived and didn't want to be late. And I brought some wine to go with dinner." I was babbling like a school girl. Great. The smell from the hallway was heavier in here and I breathed deeply.

"Of course not," she said as she took the wine. "Dinner's not going to be ready for a bit, though. Would you like the grand tour while we wait?" I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Her appliances were older, like the building, but seemed to be in good working order as they were all in use. There was a pan in the oven, visible only in the oven light and a loaf of bread sat covered in a basket on the counter. The refrigerator was white and had several notes held up by magnets tacked to it. The cabinets were painted white and someone had put up a border with apples around the walls. The counter tops were black-flecked laminate. Her wooden kitchen table stood on the opposite wall from the oven. She had put candles in the middle of the table and had already set two places across from each other. Bella busied herself finding wine glasses and setting them with the wine next to one of the candles.

"So, this is the kitchen and dining area," she said and she sounded as nervous as I felt. "Dinner is in the oven and should be ready in about 15 minutes." On a whim, I took her hand and she noticeably relaxed and smiled. She tugged on my arm and led me back the way we came in to the living room. There was a small table by the door that held some mail and her keys. Another table on the opposite side held a small plant of some sort. A large, off-white couch sat across from her TV and entertainment center and a wooden coffee table sat in the middle. She also had a cushiony oversized chair completing the grouping.

Bookshelves full of books lined the back wall.

"This is my living room slash study. I do most of my work when I'm at home sitting in that chair," she told me.

"I like it. It's very you. Comfortable and homey, I think," I said thoughtfully. She raised her eyebrow and I grinned back. We walked on through the living room and down a short hallway. There was a door on the right where the hallway turned to the left.

"Bathroom," she said shortly, flicking on the light so I could see a small water closet decorated in shades of beige. We peeked in the next door, which she said was a guest room that she never got around to "making pretty." There was a bed, nightstand and a mirror with dresser, all in a lightly colored wood. A home-made quilt covered the bed in concentric rings. She seemed a little timid as I followed her to the end of the hallway and she flicked on the light to reveal a room with off-white carpet, dark oak wood furniture and a queen-sized bed covered in a dark purple duvet. I slipped my arms around her waist and lightly pulled her back to my chest.

"And this is my room," she said unnecessarily in a whisper. I kissed her temple and she let out deep sigh. My mind went straight to the gutter. I was holding my girl while picturing her laid out on her bed, hair flowing out over the white pillows underneath while I made love to her. Her giggle brought me back to reality and I recognized that not only was I rock hard, I was pressing myself into her back. A buzzer went off from somewhere in the other room and I was thankful for the interruption. I stepped aside to let her pass and adjusted myself.

When I finally joined her in the kitchen, she was dishing out slices of lasagna onto each of our plates and garnishing it with garlic bread. She smiled at me and her eyes twinkled.

"Bella, I…" I started to say, but she cut me off with a smile and a wave.

"Can you pour the wine? Thanks for bringing it, by the way, it's perfect," she said happily. I did as she asked and held out her chair for her as she sat down.

"This looks and smells delicious. Thank you so much for dinner. You don't have to feed me all the time you know," I offered. "Not that I'm complaining!"

"You're welcome," she replied simply. "Besides, someone has to take care of you and I guess that's my job. They also say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach too," she said then clamped her hand over her mouth and flushed a bright red.

I just laughed gently. "You're doing a good job as far as I'm concerned. What do they say is the way to a woman's heart?"

"Um, huh. I don't think they did!"

"Damn, can't make it easy on a guy, can they?" I teased her back. Truthfully, I did want to know the answer to that question because she was quickly becoming the focus in my life and I was pretty sure I wanted to be that for her too.

"Nah, we women are too complicated. How was your shift?" she asked conversationally.

I told her briefly about each of the cases I had covered throughout the night between bites. Then, I focused on the parents that were too naïve to take care of their only child and how angry it made me. I got a little carried away and told her that I couldn't imagine taking that kind of risk with our child. When I realized what I said, I just closed my eyes and hoped she hadn't caught my slip. When I opened my eyes, I knew I hadn't been that lucky. I seemed determined to make an ass out of myself on our first real date.

She eyed me speculatively and took a deep breath before she spoke, "How many kids do you want?"

Whatever I was expecting to come out of her perfect mouth, it wasn't that. I just gaped at her like a codfish. I finally found my voice and responded weakly, "Uh, two or three, I guess. I'd never really thought about it before today."

"You work around children all the time. What was different about today?" she asked in interest.

"You," I answered honestly.

"Oh," she said, looking crestfallen. "You mean this situation?" motioning between us with her hand.

I hated that she looked so unhappy and I wasn't sure if my honesty was going to fix it, but I had to try and I had to tell her the truth. "No, Bella. Not this situation, just you. I think about you all the time and I find myself imagining a future with our family in it. I've never done that before, period. It's been a week, Bella and now I don't want to think of my life without you in it. All that, and I don't even know how to introduce you to my colleagues." Unfortunately, some of my frustration leaked into my speech at the end. Luckily for me, she laughed.

"I wondered about that yesterday, too. I asked Mike and Eric what I should make for dinner and when they asked who I was making it for, I didn't know what to tell them," she admitted.

"Yeah, girlfriend seems a little…" I started.

"Early stage?" she offered with a depreciating smile.

"Something like that." I returned her smile with one of my own. "And lover seems a little forward and presumptuous at this point." She laughed and it reached her eyes. My heart soared.

"Significant other is just stuffy," she added while sipping the wine. "Do you have any other suggestions?"

"I'm all out of ideas. Frankly, I was hoping you would have something."

"I don't know. You're just my… Edward."

And there it was again, that happiness explosion in my body. I moved before I was even aware of it and I was next to her chair. "I think I like the sound of that," I said with as much emotion as I could muster and pressed my lips to hers.

**BPOV**

"_I think I like the sound of that." _Those words in that husky voice rang in my head and the kiss… I wouldn't have been surprised to find that someone had let off fireworks in my kitchen because I could see the explosions on my eyelids. He could do things to me with a simple kiss that Jake and Dennis, my childhood boyfriends, or Snyder, my college boyfriend, had never been able to come close to. How could I feel this way after only a week? Eventually, our lips parted and Edward leaned his forehead onto mine, both of us panting heavily. His eyes were closed and he wore that perfect crooked grin that I loved so much. For all that he looked like a model, it felt right to have him here with me in my kitchen.

He pulled back and looked at the plates. "Are you finished or would you like some more? Lasagna, that is," he added with a smirk.

"Oh no, I'm done," I assured him and stood to clear the table.

"Allow me, please," he said. "You cooked it, I'll clean it up. Just tell me where the soap is and we will be good to go."

"Just stick the plates and utensils in the dishwasher. I will run it tomorrow sometime," I said off-handedly as I put the rest of the meal in the refrigerator. As soon as I shut the door, he spun me around and pinned me against it. His eyes were darkened and a little wild.

"I didn't get to tell you how wonderful dinner was. That was the best meal I've had in a long time. Remind me to thank Mike and Eric for choosing so wisely." His voice was quieter and deeper than normal.

"Actually, they picked fried chicken and pot roast," I confessed. "But I really wanted to make you some Italian food, so I ignored them."

He hummed and captured my lips again, but only for a moment. "You are going to spoil me, Isabella."

Fire shot through my body when he said my name like that and I was aware that the burning was settling in my groin. I knew that I had to extricate myself from this situation and soon if we had any hope of containing ourselves tonight. It was getting harder and harder to remember why that was so important to do. "Which movie do you want to watch first?" I squeaked. _'Nice, Bella, imitate a mouse. There's a way to win him over!'_

He seemed to understand my need for distraction as he straightened up and took a step back. Edward ran his fingers through his hair and then ran his hand over his face. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean, shit, it's just really hard to control myself around you sometimes."

"You're not the only one," I muttered. "What did you bring?"

"Quantum of Solace," he said with a grin. "You can't go wrong with Bond, James Bond!"

"Mmm. Good choice! Shall we get started? With movie night, I mean," I amended quickly as the corners of his mouth turned up and his eyes sparkled. I moved into the living room, grabbed the movie off the coffee table and put it into the DVD player. I mentally debated where to sit on the couch. I didn't want to sit too far away from him and give him the wrong impression, but on the other hand, I knew that if I sat next to him, we would never watch the movie at all. I was just too attracted to him to be able to pay attention and I didn't trust myself not to attack him. In the end, I decided to sit near the right arm rest, in front of the TV with my legs tucked up next to me. Edward sat near the other arm rest, slipped off his shoes and rested his long legs on the coffee table.

"Is this okay?" he asked politely.

"Sure," I said with a shrug. We just stared at each other for a few minutes with a slightly uneasy tension settling in the air. I wrenched my eyes away from his and fumbled with the remote. I couldn't figure out how to make the movie start because I was just so flustered. He was patient, though, and when I finally got it working, we were both spellbound. James Bond raced through some Italian streets with bullets whizzing past him and cars flew off cliffs. With every bang and explosion, I jumped and unconsciously moved closer to Edward. I watched with interest as they interrogated someone during a festival. The shooting started suddenly again and I nearly came off the couch. Edward chuckled beside me softly. By the time the chase scene culminated with Bond and another guy falling through a glass ceiling, I had moved most of the way down the couch. It wasn't even fifteen minutes into the movie and I had almost completely erased the distance between us.

Edward reached out his arm, slid it around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Why don't you sit over here with me?" he whispered into my ear. I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through me and I cuddled into his side. When Bond got ambushed in Haiti, I shrunk closer to Edward and he kissed the top of my head. The action was intense, but the burn in my body became more so when Edward leaned down and pressed his mouth to my temple. My body seemed to remember our passion and I tilted my head up to capture his lips with my own. He didn't move for a moment, stunned I supposed at my boldness, then, he responded with enthusiasm. Our lips moved together, his firm but yielding and I opened my mouth and sucked in his bottom lip. Edward let out a small moan that only fueled the burn that was consuming my body. His lips parted and our tongues met. They grappled for control with each other as our kiss deepened. I had no idea how long we stayed like that, me sitting next to him with my head turned toward him and Edward leaning over and down, but when we finally pulled away from each other, we were both panting and my neck was stiff.

Gun shots rang out from the television and we both turned quickly in surprise. James Bond was running through some fancy restaurant or hotel while people shot at him. I watched as he chased some guy up to the roof and let him fall off. The bad guys at the bottom shot him when he survived the fall. As the scene shifted back to headquarters, I turned back to looked at Edward. "Does he ever get a break? People have been trying to kill him all movie!"

"Not really. He kind of follows it and makes trouble wherever he goes," he laughed lightly. Edward moved his arm more firmly around me and pulled me into his lap. His eyes were dark and lust-filled. "Where were we?" he murmured. Edward slipped his other hand around the back of my neck and just into my hair, guiding my face closer to his. My eyes closed and I sighed in relief as our lips touched again. I ran my hand through his hair as he always did when he was nervous and I pulled on it a little. He groaned in response and his kisses became more frenzied. We were tugging at each other and our tongues were caressing each other frantically. I could not get close enough to the man in my arms. The hand that was around my waist tugged on the hem of my tank top and slid underneath. His hand was cool against the overheated skin of my lower back and I relaxed further into him. Edward rubbed his hand lightly and slowly back and forth and our kiss slowed with his pace. Frantic need was replaced with passionate sensuality. My hands moved through his bronze locks of their own accord and I could feel the silky strands sliding through my fingers. This was, by far, the best kiss of my life.

It ended without aplomb, just a breaking apart for air. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes while he tried to control his breathing. It was a beautiful sight to behold. When he opened his eyes, he stared at me then, with furrowed brow, stared at the movie. I turned to see what had captured his attention and saw a shirtless James Bond slip onto the bed, behind a lovely redhead. When he started kissing her naked back and shoulders tenderly, Edward groaned and flipped me onto my back on the couch. He held his weight above me with his muscular arms while looking at me, searching for an answer to an unspoken question.

"Bella, I…" he whispered uncertainly. I cut him off by pulling him back down to me and silencing him with another kiss.

His returning kiss was so restrained that I broke away immediately and held my hand to his cheek. His expression was so torn. "Edward, if you don't want this," I started. My chest was constricting painfully and I could feel the familiar prickle of tears in my eyes.

The expression on my face must have betrayed my inner turmoil because Edward ducked his head and captured my lips in a short, chaste kiss. Edward's voice sounded strained when he replied, "No, Bella, don't. It's not that that I don't want this, want you, because I do. More than you can possibly imagine. It's just that I'm not sure, if we keep going, that I'm going to be able to stop." He dropped his forehead against mine, closed his eyes and took a series of really deep breaths. In the background, something exploded and we both turned our heads to see some building in the middle of the desert exploding in bursts. The scenes shifted between Bond fighting the same guy he had been chasing all movie and a girl fighting a fat man in a military uniform. When they both fought off their attackers and Bond shielded her from the raging fire, Edward turned back to me and his eyes reflected the fire from the television and it highlighted the fire burning behind it. It matched the intensity of my own. He no longer hesitated and our lips crashed together.

I brought my hands up his back and underneath his cotton shirt, massaging the taut muscles in his back. His shoulders arched up in pleasure and his mouth moved from mine. He kissed up my jaw line and found a spot underneath my ear that made me squirm and moan in desire. He sucked on my neck lightly and laid a little more weight on my body. Edward shifted his weight to his left arm and ran his right hand up my side. His thumb brushed the outside of my breast and I couldn't stop the moan from escaping. I could feel his already large erection, pressing against my abdomen, grow even longer and harder. My reaction spurred him on and he palmed my breast and squeezed it gently.

"God, baby, you feel so good," he groaned into my neck, where he was still kissing and sucking. He rolled my peaked nipple between his long fingers and I shivered in appreciation. He just chuckled and caressed me more. I slid my hand down his back and grabbed his firm ass. He bucked his hips and ground into me. My other hand left his back and tangled into his hair. He once again found my lips with his and we made out while grinding into each other. My panties were wet with want. Somewhere, in my lust and fog-filled brain, the thought that we had been married a week today occurred to me. I smiled against his lips and he pulled back slightly, searching my eyes.

"What is it, baby?"

"Just thinking," I whispered huskily with a smile.

"About?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Marrying you a week ago," I said with a grin. His responding grin was blinding and his mouth crashed to mine with fervor. An urgent banging on my front door brought us to a crashing halt. Edward looked at me in confusion and I shook my head. The pounding continued and Edward heaved himself off me with reluctance. The movie was over and the menu played on the television screen.

"I guess we'll have to watch that one again some time," I joked as I hastily straightened my clothes. "I didn't get to see much of it."

Edward smiled back at me and kissed me again. The pounding on the door continued but the intensity lessened.

"Bella, Bella, please answer the door," a choked voice called out.

I looked at Edward in alarm and rushed over the door. I swung it open to reveal one of my best friends leaning against it, crying and looking disheveled.

"Oh, my God, Rose," I cried. "What happened?"

**So, what do you think? Care to tell me about one of your first dates?**


	11. Chapter 11: Brunch

**What Happens in Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I own a Hogwarts pillow, but not Twilight or any of its characters. Surprised? You shouldn't be. **

A/N: Here's one last chapter for 2009! Thank you for reading and reviewing. You have no idea how much your words mean to me. Please send me more of them so this story can improve. Thank you so much guys! I have more than 50 reviews between the two sites! Let's see if we can get to 70!

**Chapter 11: Brunch**

**BPOV**

I opened the door after the best make-out session I've ever had to see one of my best friends standing disheveled on my door step. She was slumped over and holding her shirt together. There were red marks around her neck and her eye was swelling. A small cut on her eyebrow was dribbling blood down her cheek. Rose's normally perfect and stylish hair was half in a twist and half pulled down. She had obviously been crying.

"Oh, my God, Rose. What happened?" I cried as I tried to pull her into the apartment.

She looked at me and then over my shoulders. Her eyes widened and the tears started anew. "Oh, Bella," she stuttered out. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't know where else to go." She tried to turn and leave, but I held on tight.

Edward moved around me and shut the door tightly, locking both locks. "What happened, Rose?" he asked quietly but firmly. Her sobs increased and I led her over to my chair and sat her down. I sat on the arm of the chair and Edward sat on the coffee table in front of her, with his hands resting on his knees.

"We, I, I went out to dinner with Royce tonight," she started anxiously, looking back and forth between us. Edward shot me a questioning look.

"Royce is the guy she has been dating for the last 8 months or so," I explained hastily. He nodded in response then turned his attention back to Rosalie. He motioned for her to continue.

"We ate at that little Italian place down the street, like we usually do, and he had already been drinking before we got there. We had a bottle of wine and then we went for a walk. He stopped to kiss me," she broke off and squeezed her eyes shut. Edward looked over at me with concern etched on his handsome face. My expression must have mirrored his because he reached his hand out and grasped mine. He gave me a reassuring squeeze and a half smile. Rose sucked in a staggered breath and opened her eyes to us again.

"I'm sorry, guys. I've interrupted your evening. You don't need this," she apologized.

"Nonsense," Edward stated firmly. "Now, why don't you let me check out your eye and neck while you finish telling us what happened? Bella, do you have a first aid kit?"

"Um, not a kit per se, but you should find everything you need in my bathroom cabinet," I told him. He immediately stood and headed back there. I called to him as he walked down the hall, "Could you also grab Rose a shirt from my dresser? Middle drawer?"

"Sure," he yelled back.

"What would you like to drink, babe?" I asked Rose tenderly. She was still shaking and looked very upset.

"Just, just some water, please," she managed to get out. I patted her leg and went into the kitchen to fetch her a glass of ice water. I had always disliked Royce and I had made it clear when he and Rose started dating that I was concerned that he wasn't a good guy. Rosalie had dismissed me, saying that Royce treated her like a princess and was always very respectful. For her to have come here, Royce must have done something horrendous and by the look of her face, he had. With the ice clinking in the glass, I made my way back into the living room as Edward rushed back in with his arms full. He sat back down on the edge of the coffee table and began organizing the various supplies he had brought out with him. He handed Rose a t-shirt and began preparing some gauze with peroxide. Rose just fidgeted with the shirt and gratefully accepted the water. She swallowed several gulps and took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes and smiling at me. It did not reach her eyes.

"Rose, what happened when he kissed you?" I asked gently as I sat back down on the arm of the couch.

She looked uncomfortable and sighed, "Well, he got a little rough and pushed me against the wall. I didn't really mind that part, but then he started groping me on the street!" Her indignation showed through her discomfiture. Edward lifted the damp gauze to her eyebrow and carefully patted the cut. She winced but continued her story, "When he grabbed my right breast, he felt, well, he felt the barbell and got pissed."

"Wait. What barbell?" I asked in confusion.

Rosalie looked a little sheepish but explained, "Last Saturday night, I went with Emmett to the parlor for his tattoo and he convinced me to get my nipple pierced. It was stupid, I know, but I kind of like it." All I could do was stare at her in shock. Edward maintained his composure far better than I did as he continued his ministrations.

"Okay, so what did Royce do when he felt the barbell?" he questioned.

She began to look uncomfortable again and twisted the shirt in her fingers again. "Um, well, he, uh, ripped my shirt open to see it for himself. Then, he started yelling at me." Her anger showed through the nervousness again and she spat, "He said that my body belonged to him and that no one else had the right to look at it or touch it. When I told him that it was my body to do with as I pleased, he hit me."

"When did he grab your neck?" Edward asked authoritatively.

She looked at Edward in surprise, but acknowledged the truth. "When I tried to get away from him. He was pinning me against the wall with my wrists, but when I tried to twist away, he grabbed my neck to hold me still and smacked me with his other hand. He was drunk and cursing and angry. And don't say 'I told you so,' Bella. I don't want to hear it."

Edward tilted her head from side to side as he examined her neck and lightly prodded it with his fingers. He seemed satisfied that there was no permanent damage and looked over the reddened hand print on her cheek. "Has he ever done this before?" The anger in his voice was evident and it seemed like he was only looking for confirmation.

"Not like this," Rosalie said in a small voice. "He has never been this… aggressive before."

"But he has hit you before," Edward said tightly. Rosalie merely nodded and refused to look at me.

Edward stood, pulled the phone from his pocket and strolled to the kitchen. I could see him talking and pacing animatedly. Rose was still refusing to meet my eyes.

"Rose, your shirt is all torn up. Let's get it off and get you changed, okay?" I said gently.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I ruined your evening. I just didn't know where else to go," she said with a sob.

"No worries, Rosalie Hale. I am just glad that you are okay and safe. Come on, slip that off," I guided. She winced a bit as I eased it off her shoulders. Only then did I see the scratches dotting her back from where Royce had pinned her against the wall. I grabbed a fresh piece of gauze from the table and poured a liberal amount of peroxide on it. She shivered from the coolness of it on her back as I tended to the minute cuts, but relaxed nonetheless. Edward was still on the phone and pacing in the kitchen as we slipped the t-shirt over her head. I rubbed her shoulders and she looked at me with fresh tears. Neither of us said much. She just cried and I just held her.

Edward stepped back into the room and watched us for a moment. "Rose, where did you leave your car?" he asked gently.

"Um, I left it in the lot near Piccolo Mondo. We were walking back to this little hole in the wall bar that he likes. Why?" she inquired.

"We're going to go get your car and bring it back here. Bell, Alice and Jasper are on their way. He's going with me," he explained patiently. She fished her keys out of her purse and handed them over.

I nodded and stood. "Thank you, Edward. I really appreciate your help tonight." I caressed his cheek. "Come back to me, okay?" I punctuated my request with a soft kiss and he smiled.

"Always," he returned tenderly. The moment, though, was broken by a loud rap at the door. Edward strode to the door and let Alice, Jasper and Emmett in. Rose turned in her chair in time to see Emmett hurrying towards her.

"Babe, are you all right?" he asked. She assured him that she was but he didn't look convinced. His touch was tender and sweet as he laid a hand on her cheek, but his expression became hard as he stood and moved over to join Edward and Jasper. They all looked angry and determined.

"Be careful," Alice whispered to their backs and all too soon, they were gone.

**EPOV**

I couldn't listen to Rosalie downplay the injury this Royce had inflicted on her, especially knowing how easily abuse can escalate. From what she was saying, it sounded like it already was and I knew it wouldn't take much to cause her irreparable harm. For as tough as Rosalie came across, she was allowing herself to be controlled by a man that didn't deserve her.

Emmett and Jasper were both more than eager to assist me and getting her car was as good of an excuse as any to get us down there.

"Jasper, you've met this bloke, right?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, and he's a real prick. I can't believe that Rosalie, of all women, has bothered with him so long," Jasper answered dryly. "Alice and Bella have tried to convince her break it off for months, but she just kept defending him and telling them that he was a good man."

Emmett snorted and shook his head. We pulled into the now almost empty restaurant lot and I pushed the remote on the keys Rosalie had given me. The lights on a sleek, silver BMW 128i convertible flashed in response. We had found her car, but Royce was nowhere in sight. Jasper pulled his car up to next to hers and parked.

"She said he liked to drink at a bar near here, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, they were walking to it when he slammed her into the wall. I don't know if he will still be there, though," I said.

"Oh, if I know Royce, he will be," Jasper said with disdain. "This wouldn't be the first time Rose has seen him drunk." He led us down the street towards the only storefront with lights still on. When Emmett swung the door open, we were greeted with a cloud of smoke and loud music blaring from the corner jukebox. Many of the tables were full and the bartender was keeping a rowdy group at the bar well plied with drinks. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper flex his fist and I followed his gaze to the overly muscled blonde man holding court in the middle of the bar crowd. We walked closer until we could adequately hear his exhortations.

"You should have seen her boys, bared to me like that on the street! She had this bar thing with little pink balls on either end through her nipple. My nipple! I almost took her right there. If she hadn't squirmed so damn much, I would have," he crowed proudly.

"And you didn't bring her to share? Man, that's a pity," one of his friends bellowed.

"She fucking ran away from me. No matter, I'll show her tomorrow who is boss. She won't be doing that again anytime soon," he bragged smugly.

I was angry. Jasper was so angry that his knuckles were white in his clenched fists. Emmett was beyond restraint. Before I could reach out and stop him, he had grabbed Royce by the collar and was dragging him back out the door we had just walked through. Royce's arms were flailing and his feet scrabbled against the old wooden floor. If I wasn't so pissed, it would have been comical. None of his friends came to his aid.

"What the fuck is this?" he shouted. "That fucking hurts. What's your problem?"

Emmett held him up with his arms locked behind his back and whispered loudly in his ear, "We don't take kindly to assholes that beat up women for fun."

"Fuck you," he spat. "I'll do whatever I want to that little bitch. She's mine to do with as I please."

"Not anymore," I growled as I swung my fist back and connected with his face. "I don't like having to clean up your handiwork." Blood dribbled from his swollen lip.

"What? Are you the asshole that ruined her body? I should beat the shit out of you for placing your hands where they don't belong!" he taunted.

"No, that was me that took her," Emmett said nastily. "And she has every right to do it again if she wants. But you, you have no right to lay your hands on a lady. Ever!" He punctuated his last word by bringing his knee up and slamming it into Royce's kidneys. Royce let out a loud groan and then laughed.

"What? You think a little punch here or there is going to matter? Rosie'll come right back to me tomorrow and I'll teach her a lesson then. And my friends will be out here any minute to back me up." His bravado was in full force.

Jasper's fist flashed right past my face and connected hard with Royce's nose. Blood spurted from his face and his head lolled back. "I don't think you are going to be teaching any lessons to Rose. And those friends of yours seem pretty content to stay in their seats. Maybe, if you're lucky, they'll pick you up off the sidewalk when we're done." Another of Jasper's fists connected with his solar plexus and the air in his lungs left in a rush. A fresh spurt of blood poured from his nose. Emmett twisted his arms tighter behind Royce's back and Royce moaned in pain. I kicked out and slammed into his left knee. It buckled beneath him and he hit the pavement. Emmett decided he couldn't resist a parting shot and stepped hard on Royce's back.

"Leave her alone, asshole," Emmett warned. "Or next time, your friends won't have anything to peel off the pavement."

We walked back to the cars and I handed Emmett the keys to Rose's car, as I climbed into Jasper's. Neither of us said a word on the way back to Bella's apartment.

When we pulled up in front of her building, he turned to me and said, "Thanks for calling us, man. She doesn't need that piece of shit in her life, but I think she's been too afraid to get rid of him."

"No problem. Glad I could help," I said wryly. As soon as Jasper knocked on the door, Alice swung it open. We had been gone less than hour, but she was obviously worried. My sister latched onto Jasper and Emmett and I had to push past them to get inside. Emmett walked straight to Rose, who was still sitting on the living room chair, and offered to take her home. Bella was nowhere in sight. My heart sank. I didn't want to leave without saying good-bye, but I didn't want to stand around her apartment either.

"Bye Bells!" Alice yelled in the direction of Bella's bedroom. "We're leaving."

Moments later, Bella ran down the hall in yoga pants and a tank top. She ran straight for Alice and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, "for helping me with her."

"Thanks for being here. Love you," Alice whispered back and squeezed her back.

"Thank you guys too, for going to get her car," she said more to Jasper and Emmett. I wasn't sure at this point if she even realized that I was still here. "And you, Rose, call me tomorrow."

"I will," Rose agreed softly. "Thanks, Bella. I am really sorry that I ruined your night, but thanks for being here all the same." She reached out and pulled Bella to her. Bella laughed and hugged her back. When Rose finally let go, Bella waved to everyone as they left and she shut the door behind them. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I walked up behind her and pulled her back to my chest.

"Mmmm," Bella moaned contentedly, then jumped forward. "Edward, are you okay?"

I released her and looked down in confusion. Reddish blood spotted the back of her white tank top and covered the front of my shirt in a dark stain. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's not mine," I mumbled.

She raised her eyebrow at me and asked, "Is it Royce's?"

"Yes," I answered clearly. "It is. Apparently, he thought that his actions were brag-worthy, so we… corrected that assumption. Would you mind if I rinsed this out before I head home?"

"How about I just throw it in the washing machine with mine?" she offered.

"That's fine with me, but won't that take awhile?" I asked, knowing the answer. It was just as well, as I wasn't ready for our evening to be over. I knew that it would be a few days before I saw her again since I was starting a new rotation at the hospital.

"Laundry usually does, but that's okay. I wasn't planning on you leaving anyway," she said with a sexy smirk. Then, doubt crept up her features, "Unless, of course, you want to."

"Not a chance," I grinned as I stripped off my shirt. Her eyes darkened to almost black as they moved over my chest. "So, where should I put this?" I asked nonchalantly. It seemed to snap her out of her reverie.

"Oh, um, this way." She led me back into the kitchen and into a little covered alcove I hadn't noticed earlier. Inside, her stacked washer and dryer set sat waiting for our clothes. She poured some detergent in the machine and dropped my shirt in. When her hands moved to the hem of her tank top, I batted them away.

"Let me," I murmured. God, I wanted to see her body again so badly. I jerked her shirt over her head a little more roughly than I intended and she giggled. I let her drop her shirt in and close the lid before I pulled her back to me and attached my lips to her neck. She tasted so good, sweet and a little bit salty. I peppered her neck and shoulder with kisses until she ran her hands up my sides and into my hair. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping at the feeling of her small fingers pulling my hair. She twisted in my arms and pulled my face towards hers. Once again, I was lost in the feeling of her soft lips moving with mine. I opened my mouth slightly and ran my tongue along her bottom lip. Her responding moan went straight to my groin and most of my conscious thoughts disappeared. Her mouth opened to me and I plunged my tongue inside, finding hers. I was pretty sure at one point that I was moving backwards, but my senses were consumed by the woman in my arms. I could have been falling and not noticed. I was pretty sure I was falling, but only metaphorically. My brain was screaming for oxygen so I pulled back. Bella's eyes were closed and her face was tilted toward the ceiling. Her beautiful breasts were heaving in the lacy, dark green bra she was wearing; all I could think was that it looked stunning against her pale skin and I wondered if her underwear matched. As if they had a mind of their own, my hands moved over her bony hips and splayed over her ass. Her eyes shot open and met mine fiercely. The look of animalistic desire in them encouraged me and I lifted her up to me. She wrapped her legs around my thighs and pushed herself against my cock. It was already hard and straining against my jeans, but at the contact, any blood flow to my brain redirected and I grew even harder. Her lips sought out mine and we connected again. That electricity I noticed earlier redoubled and flowed back and forth, pushing and pulling us together. Bella was whimpering in my arms.

"Are you okay?" I pulled back enough to ask, panting heavily.

"Oh, yeah, fine," she managed to breathe out. "Let's, um, go…" She trailed off as she kissed me again. I moved my hands so that one still held her ass and hips to me and the other cradled her back. It was some time after midnight and I did not feel like laying her back out on the couch so I headed straight to her bedroom. Unfortunately, I didn't know the layout of the apartment very well and kept running into things. After I almost ran into the wall in the hallway, Bella started laughing uncontrollably and wiggled out of my embrace.

"Come on, this should be easier," she laughed lightly, as she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. When we made it to her bedroom, she stepped inside and looked at me nervously. At one look at her face, my nerves hit me full force. With the exception of last weekend, which I didn't even fucking remember and I was still pissed off at myself about that, it had been several months since I had been intimate with a woman. Even then, it was more about relief and release than the act itself. I didn't want that with Bella. I wanted something more meaningful and special, but I wasn't sure what that even meant in terms of sex. I wasn't sure I was ready.

I leaned down and pulled her tight to my body and pressed my face into her hair. It smelled like citrus and something else I couldn't identify. I shifted my lips to ear and kissed it softly, earning me a shiver in return. "Hey, no pressure and no expectations, okay?" I whispered.

Bella relaxed against me and took a deep breath. "That sounds good," she whispered back. I held her for a moment more and then she straightened up. I stepped back and watched as she wriggled out of her yoga pants and crawled on top of the purple comforter. Her underwear was off-white with green vines and flowers running across them to match the deep green of her bra. She was absolutely stunning and all I could do was stand there staring with my mouth hanging open. Bella started fidgeting and moving to cover herself up and I couldn't have that.

"Please don't hide yourself from me, beautiful," I murmured as I climbed into the bed. "You are just… stunning. That green looks so good against your skin."

She giggled a little uncomfortably. "That is what Rose and Alice said. Now I'm glad they made me go shopping ."

"Wait, you got this last weekend?" I said incredulously. She nodded and furrowed her brow. "I spent hours listening to Emmett and Jasper bicker about who was the better gambler and I could have been watching you try on stuff like this? Fuck, where are my priorities?"

She laughed fully and kissed me tenderly. "It was Jasper's bachelor party, you know."

"It was mine too, apparently," I reminded her. She caught the side of her bottom lip in her teeth and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I never really thought of that," she admitted quietly.

I brushed her hair back from her forehead and leaned my head against my arm, looking down at her. "Does that bother you?"

"No!" she said quickly and reached her hand out to my face. I closed my eyes against the feel of her soft palm against my stubble-roughed cheek. Then, she giggled. I snapped my eyes open and met hers, dancing with amusement. "It's just that I had to spend mine shopping with Alice and Rose!" I joined in her laughter and kissed her lovingly. She slid the hand resting on my cheek up into my hair and pulled me closer. I couldn't resist running my hand over her ribcage and up her back. She arched her back and pressed her barely covered breasts into my naked chest and we both moaned at the contact. My hand flicked at the closure on her bra and it came undone. The skin of her face and neck was soft and supple underneath my lips and I continued my path down her collarbone while my hand gently pulled the strap of her bra down her arm. I turned her on her back and kissed a trail down to her now uncovered breast. It was perfection. Her nipple was slightly darker than her lips and it was perked up tightly, just begging to be sucked. I couldn't help but comply. Our moans mingled in the dark and I felt her small fingers pulling on the button of my jeans.

"Please," she whimpered.

I shifted up the bed, nearer to her head. "Please what, angel?"

"I want to feel you, Edward. Please take these jeans off and let me," she begged.

"Whatever you want, my dear," I said as I kissed her gently. I leaned back, slipped my jeans off and tossed them over the side of the bed. When I turned back over, Bella was laying back on the bed, sans the bra, looking radiant and utterly sexy.

She quirked her eyebrow at me and nodded to my black boxer briefs. "Nice."

I looked down and realized that they were no longer really containing me. I scraped my hand over my face in embarrassment and then looked down at her mostly naked body. "It's all your fault, you know. You did this to me."

"I did, did I?"

"Mm-hmm," I responded as I lowered myself over her and captured her lips again. Kissing Bella was quickly becoming my favorite past time. She eagerly responded to me and my hips unthinkingly ground into her pelvic bone. The resulting groan from Bella, although undoubtedly sexy and primal, stopped me mid-thrust. "Bella," I managed to groan out.

She pushed back on my shoulders and stared into my eyes. "What is it, Edward?"

I collapsed next to her with a sigh and covered my eyes with my arm. "It's just that, well," I began, and then laughed at my pitiful efforts. "I seem to be unable to form coherent sentences when I'm with you."

"I know what you mean," she responded with a gentle laugh. She pulled my arm off my face and laid across my chest. "What's bothering you?"

The expression on her face was so tender that I couldn't help but smooth my hands over her face and pull her face to mine gently. I placed a chaste kiss on her lips and rested my forehead on hers. "I don't really know what to say. I want you more than you can possibly imagine, but I don't want to screw this up."

"Me neither. Do you think this," she motioned to our mostly naked bodies, "is too much?"

I raked my eyes over her perfect body and a small groan escaped. "Oh, I don't want it to be."

"Mmm. Me neither, but it's late and you haven't slept much since your shift, have you?" she asked considerately.

"No, but I really can't find it in me to care about that right now," I murmured as I kissed her neck. "Where were we?" I wrapped my arms back around her and rubbed her tight muscles. She leaned her head to the side to allow me better access to her neck. Her hand moved lightly down my chest and sherubbed her palm over my penis, with only the thin cotton of my underwear between us. I pushed into her hand and she pushed the waistband down. I thought I would come in her hand the moment she touched me. I felt the same tingles, only intensified. I moved my hand over hers to still her movements, only for a minute and took a deep breath.

Bella smiled at me and kissed me deeply. "Better?" I nodded and she began sliding her hand up and down my cock, slowly but firmly. She gathered a little of my liquid on her palm and spread it over my head. She rubbed her small hand over my shaft, squeezing me tightly but pleasurably. With each stroke, the electricity pulsed and I could feel myself slipping closer and closer to the edge.

"Bella, you…" I tried to say. I tried to stop her because I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Just let go, baby. Just let go for me," she whispered in my ear. Then she kissed my ear and I lost all rational thought and ability. I also lost my load all over her hand and my stomach.

"Bella, I'm, I'm sorry," I stuttered out. I was kind of mortified.

Bella just laughed and smiled at me. "Don't be sorry. I'm just glad I could make you feel good. Let me grab a towel and clean you up." She hopped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom, only to reappear a few seconds later holding a hand towel. She quickly mopped up my stomach and kissed me lightly.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I flipped her on her back and captured one of her pert nipples in my mouth. I used my other hand to caress the other one then switched sides. Bella writhed beneath me and moaned from deep in her chest. I felt the vibration and smiled against her skin. "Does this feel good, angel?"

The sounds that left her mouth were passionate and primal so I took that as a yes. I pulled my head back and scooted back up the bed. My mouth found hers and we warred for control. I cupped her sex in my palm and she bucked her hips, so I slipped my fingers underneath the damp cotton. Bella groaned in pleasure and I thought I would come again just from the sheer satisfaction of burying my fingers in her soft, wet folds. I stroked her up and down, playing with small bundle of nerves just above her entrance. She writhed and begged, pleaded and pushed with her hips. I buried two of my long fingers inside of her and we both groaned at the sensation. She was so tight and her walls clenched around me. How I ever fit inside of her last week, I didn't know. I wiggled my fingers around and found the ridged patch of tissue. Bella was panting and stretching underneath me so I stepped up my efforts. I pumped my fingers in and out of her while pressing and rubbing on her clit with thumb. I used my other hand to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned. "Kiss me, please. I'm so close. Please, I'm so…"

I pressed my lips to hers and poured all the passion that I felt for this slip of a woman into it. "Come for me, baby. Now it's time for you to let go," I murmured against her lips. I thrust one more time and felt her walls clench my fingers and pull them in. She cried out in pleasure and pressed her head back into her pillow. I continued my ministrations until she was spent and stopped pulsing around my hand. Bella reached her hand over and stilled mine, and then raised her hand to my cheek and kissed me softly. I smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you," I replied seriously. "Thank you for being here, thank you for letting me stay, thank you for tonight and thank you for being my… well, thank you for being you." This slight woman was now my world and she didn't even know it. Her mere presence changed how I thought and what I expected after only a week.

"You're welcome," she responded sleepily.

"You need rest," I observed. "Get some sleep now."

"Hold me? Please?"

"You never have to ask." She turned on her left side and I pulled her back to my chest. It didn't matter that we weren't dressed. I loved the feeling of her bare skin on mine. I pressed my face into her hair and fell into a deep sleep.

Sometime later, I woke up to quiet mutterings near my head. I rose up slightly, thinking that Bella had woken up and was talking to me or that I had fallen asleep while she was talking. She muttered something about butter and paper towels. My Bella talked in her sleep. Satisfied that I wasn't missing anything and really so tired I could barely keep my eyes open, I laid my head back on my pillow and was quickly back asleep.

The next time my eyes drifted open, Bella was no longer in bed and my arms felt empty. Sun was shining through the curtains, so I pulled myself up and padded down the hallway. I could smell bacon frying and when I turned the corner, I could see Bella in a t-shirt, and only a t-shirt, in front of the stove. Intending to surprise her, I quietly padded up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Edward!" she shrieked.

"Good morning, darling," I cooed in her ear. "I missed you this morning. I woke up and you were gone." She relaxed into me and tilted her head back so I could kiss her.

"Mmm. I thought I would make you some breakfast before you had to go to work," she said happily. "How do you like your eggs?"

"You are spoiling me," I murmured against her neck as I placed kisses along her pulsing vein. "Over easy, please. What can I do to help?"

"Guh, um, toast," she fumbled. "You, um, have to stop that or I'm going to burn the bacon."

I just laughed. I hadn't felt this carefree in years. "Toast, huh? I'm sure I can handle that. Where's the bread?"

She pointed to a large drawer with her tongs and went back to flipping bacon. I grabbed the bread and put four slices in the toaster. While it was heating, I opened the refrigerator and pulled out the little yellow tub of butter. Bella reached over her head and pulled a couple of plates from the cabinet. The t-shirt she was wearing rode up and her tight ass peeked out from underneath. I had to close my eyes because seeing that made me want to pick her up and bend her over the table. _'That wouldn't be very productive or conducive to taking things slow,' _I had to remind myself.

The toast distracted me by popping up at that moment and I hastened back over to butter it, adjusting myself as I went. Only then did I realize that I was standing in Bella's kitchen, wearing only my underwear. I didn't even walk around my own apartment like this.

"Edward, is something wrong?" Bella asked, her voice laced with concern and sadness.

"No, it's just that I'm, well, I'm in your kitchen in my underwear and that's a little weird for me," I explained with a half-smile.

"Oh, well, go put on your pants, if you're uncomfortable," she responded with a shrug. "I like you like this though."

I smiled at her and she grinned back. She turned to me with two plates full of eggs and bacon and I added the toast. We ate quickly but in companionable silence. When I finished sopping up the yolk with my bread and swallowed the last bite, Bella spoke quietly.

"What time do you have to go in today?" Her tone was laced with sadness and she didn't meet my eyes.

I reached across the table and used two fingers to lift her chin. "What's the matter, angel?"

"Nothing," she said. Her attempt at a smile did not meet her eyes.

"Tell me, baby," I pleaded.

"It's nothing, really. When will you find out what your schedule is going to be?" she asked. I grabbed her hand because, suddenly, I understood and I felt her pain too. There was another new schedule to adjust to and now, it wasn't just me that had to handle the changes.

"I should find out today and I'll let you know as soon as I do. From what I've heard, NICU is a little more demanding than most posts, but it shouldn't be too much worse than the ER," I reassured her.

"Okay," she said softly.

I moved around the table and gathered her in my arms. "It might take me a couple of days to get with it, but I'll be around however you want me to be okay?"

She kissed my chest and nodded. "We better get you dressed. It's after 11 already." I acquiesced with a kiss to the top of her head and we both walked slowly back to her bedroom. Bella had already folded my shirt and laid it on the dresser before I even got out of bed. I pulled it over my head and stepped into my jeans. Bella had pulled her yoga pants back on and just sat on the bed watching me. Once I was dressed, I stepped between her legs and pulled her to me. Her kiss was fierce and passionate. When she released me, we were both panting again. I laughed lightly and pulled her to her feet. She walked me back to the front door and kissed me chastely again.

"I'll call you tonight as soon I know something, all right?" I assured her.

"That sounds great. Have a good night," she said sweetly. With that, I left my girl standing in the door of her apartment. And I hated every minute of it.

**What do you think? Let me know. What do you like to eat for breakfast?**


	12. Chapter 12: Mixed Messages

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight story and characters. I own this story and the related plot. **

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I read each and every one of them and they mean so much to me. Please keep reading and reviewing. This chapter was somewhat of a surprise to me; Edward and Bella just kind of took over. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 12: Mixed Messages**

**BPOV**

Watching him leave was one of the hardest things I had ever done and that made no sense to me. We met just over a week ago. Granted, I had married him a week ago, but still, to be so attached was crazy. He had given me one of the best orgasms of my life last night too and my body was not eager to see him leave for what could be days. Shaking the melancholy from my head, I grabbed my bag and settled into my favorite chair with manuscript number eight. So far, I had liked only three of the submissions that the interns had passed on to me.

Manuscript eight was workable, but nine and ten were crap. I stopped for dinner around seven and called Rose while I reheated a piece of last night's lasagna.

"_Hey, honey,"_ she said when she answered the phone. Her voice was laced with sadness.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" I asked.

"_Better. Thank you for being there last night. I'm sorry that I ruined your evening,"_ she apologized again.

"You didn't ruin it, silly. Has that asshat tried to contact you today? Edward said they delivered a pretty clear message."

"_He sent me a text around noon, with profuse apologies. I texted him back and told him to fuck off," _she deadpanned. _"You were right about him, Bella. I should have listened to you."_

"I'm sorry you had to find out what a piece of shit he was the hard way, Rose. He never deserved you," I told her gently.

"_I know,"_ she breathed heavily. _"But he's gone now and it's going to stay that way. So,"_ her voice changed tone, _"tell me about your date last night. You and Edward looked pretty cozy."_

"It was actually our first real date, if you don't count lunch on Wednesday. I made him dinner and we were just watching a movie," I said in what I hoped was an off-hand way.

She laughed at me through the phone and I knew that I hadn't done a good job of hiding anything. _"Hmm. It seems that you all really did hit it off well last weekend. Lunch on Wednesday and a date last night? I am going to want more dirt soon, woman, but I'll give you a pass for now. Alice said that Jane was punishing you with a bunch of manuscripts since you were taking a few days off."_

"Yes," I groaned. "Apparently, the nitwits downstairs decided to keep twelve of them and she is making me go through them."

"_Are any of them good?"_ she asked with interest.

"So far, of the ten I have read, only four of them are usable," I lamented. "I've scanned the last two and they look decent so I am going to have to read them tonight."

"_Yay for you. Do you want to get together for dinner some night this week? I need some girl time and you need to dish."_

"That sounds great, actually. Thursday night sound good?" I offered. My microwave dinged with my now hot food.

"_Perfect! Go eat your food. I hope it's better than some cheap microwave meal this time," _she chided.

"It's left-over lasagna, woman," I teased back. "You go take care of that eye and I'll see you later in the week." We hung up and I dragged my dinner back to my reading chair and propped the next book next to my plate. I was roughly half-way through a non-fiction account of the life of Stephen Douglas when my phone rang again. This time it was Edward.

"Hey!" I answered excitedly.

"_Hey, baby,"_ he responded. _"How's your day been?"_

"Long," I answered truthfully. "I've only got one and a half manuscripts left to read. How is the NICU? You sound tired."

"_It's going to be a long four weeks. We've got thirty-two babies in here right now and the floor can hold up to sixty-five. Most of them are just a few weeks premature, but some of them are truly critical care. I also have several on-call nights over the next few weeks," _he said listlessly.

"What does your schedule look like?" I asked.

"_Um, much the same as before. They have me on 24 on-24 off still. What time is your game Wednesday night? I'm on call but I should be able to make it,"_ he offered hopefully.

"I can't believe you remembered!"I exclaimed. "The game is at 7:00 this week at Chicago Indoor Soccer. I would love for you to come, as long as you don't make fun of me afterward."

"_Now you're taking away half my fun! Where is this place?"_

"W. Pershing and 39th; it's not too far from here. Are you still picking up extra shifts over the next couple of weeks?" I questioned carefully. I did not want to monopolize his free time and I knew his career was important to him. I just wanted to be able to spend some time with him once in a while.

He was quiet for a few minutes and I gave him the time. When he finally answered, his tone was measured and cautious. _"I don't know. What do you think?"_

I wasn't sure how to answer and I knew my response was important in more ways than one, so I took my time and carefully chose my words. "It's up to you. I know this is part of the process and that your career is important to you. I'll support you in whatever you decide."

"_And where do you fit in to that plan?"_ he bit back angrily.

"I was hoping you'd fit me in when you can," I snapped back.

"_I don't just want to 'fit you in,' Bella. You're important to me too. I want your opinion and your input, not some answer designed to make me choose!" _he retorted.

"I never said you had to choose, Edward. You had a life before I came along and I don't want to ruin that because I want you to spend time with me. There has to be a middle ground. Your parents managed it and they had you, didn't they?"

"_Yes, they did, but my mom put up with a lot, especially in the early years. Maybe that's why I never let myself get attached to anyone. I didn't want anyone to suffer for me the way my mom suffered for my dad."_ He sounded sad again and the anger had leaked out of his voice.

"Maybe your mom didn't see it that way. Maybe it was something she was willing to deal with to have your dad," I said simply.

"_What if it's not that easy?"_ he asked, his voice dropping even more.

"It's not going to be. You just have to decide if it's worth the effort." My calm words belied my inner turmoil. _'What if he doesn't think you are worth the effort?'_ My mind betrayed me. My chest ached and I scrunched my eyes together to quell the prickling in the corners.

The line was really quiet, but I knew he was still there. His voice was pained again when he spoke, _"Am I worth it, Bella?"_

"Am I?" That was all I could say without my voice breaking.

"_Yes,"_ he whispered immediately. My sigh of relief must have been a lot louder than I thought because he asked if I was okay again.

I laughed. Really, it was that or sob in frustration, sadness and relief. "Yes. I'm just so happy to hear you say that!"

"_Did you really think I wouldn't?"_ he asked incredulously.

"I was starting to worry, yeah," I admitted. "Are you okay tonight?"

"_No,"_ he said honestly, _"I'm not. I don't want to be here tonight. You never said…"_ he trailed off.

"Yes."

"_What?" _

"Yes, you're worth it. I'm not going to say I'm always going to like it, but I'll deal," I told him.

"_Thanks, baby. I needed that,"_ he exhaled. The pained sound had finally left his voice, but he still didn't sound happy. _"I better let you get back to reading. It's late."_

"It's okay. Call me whenever you need a break," I said sadly. I knew I would miss his voice when he hung up. _'Oh, can it, Bella. You sound like a love-struck teenager.' _My own thoughts shocked me. _'Love-struck, really brain?'_

"_I don't think it would be helpful if I called you every fifteen minutes,"_ he chuckled. _"Finish those books and go to bed. I kept you up too late last night."_

"I think I will trade being tired any day for more of that," I grinned. He just laughed and told me to go to bed.

"_Night, angel. Sweet dreams,"_ he wished.

"Good night. Take care of those babies," I told him. He assured me that he would and we both reluctantly hung up. I yawned widely and turned my attention back to Stephen Douglas. It was a good book, and very informational, but I just wasn't interested enough that my thoughts didn't drift back to my conversation with Edward. I couldn't decide if he was just tired tonight or if we were moving too fast for him. Whatever it was, he was moody and edgy.

My last book was thankfully short because it was after midnight when I finally finished slogging through the biography. Praying that Jane wouldn't want to see me until after lunch, I resolved to get up early and read the last one then. I couldn't concentrate well enough tonight anyway.

As I got ready, I sent Edward a quick text to let him know I was going to bed and I was disappointed that he never responded before I drifted off. I dreamed of him, again, and scenes from the night before littered my nighttime wanderings. Needless to say, I was aching with need when I woke up.

The office was quiet when I arrived more than an hour before my usual time. I settled in and immersed myself in the young adult novel I had yet to read. Three hours later, my email chimed with a message to meet Jane in her office at 12:30. I had just under two and a half hours to finish this and get organized, but I was determined. Jane was a tough woman to work for, but she was legendary in the industry and I was grateful for the opportunity she had given me when I graduated. I wanted to prove to her that I was worth it.

At precisely 12:30pm, I walked into Jane's office with all of the documents and my accompanying notes. Edward still hadn't responded to my message and that weighed heavily on my mind. It must have shown on my face because Jane fixed me a very pointed stare and motioned for me to take the seat across from her. I complied without hesitation, because frankly, she scared me a little. We went over each and every manuscript in detail and she seemed to agree with most of my assessments. There were a couple that she was unsure of, namely the last two I had read, and wanted to look at them herself. She also tasked me with writing the rejection letters to the six we didn't want. She would take care of the others. After four hours, she finally released me and told me to have a good night. I was more than relieved.

When I gathered my purse, I chanced a look at my phone, swearing that I wouldn't be disappointed if he didn't respond. He had, but it didn't make me feel much better.

_Finally off for the night. Going out with Jazz and Em. Will call later if I can. _

'_Who the fuck sends that to their wife after a wonderful weekend and an emotionally charged conversation the night before?' _I wanted to scream. Perhaps that was the problem. I was starting to think of myself that way and maybe he didn't want it to be that serious. This is why I hated dating. I couldn't handle not knowing these things. With a sigh, I heaved my bag over my shoulder and headed out for a lonely night in front of the television.

**EPOV**

It was official. I hated the NICU. It crushed me to see all of the tiny babies fighting for life while their parents stood by helpless. I was sure that my irritation leaked through in my short conversation with Bella last night and I had no idea how aggravated with me she was. Tanya always spent hours bitching when I came home exhausted or complaining about something and I didn't want to hear that from Bella today. Not after I had to admit two more patients last night. I did the only thing I could think of and that was to send her a quick text to let her know that I was going to crash.

When I woke up four hours later, I was still tired. I didn't want to go to dinner with Jasper and Emmett but Emmett had begged and I never could tell him no. Bella still had not responded to my text and I didn't know what that meant. I hated dating for just this reason. I'm not a mind reader and I cannot, for the life of me, figure girls out. After the fourth blind date, Alice told me I was socially inept. _'You know, you really don't have to worry about dating anymore,'_ my inner voice reminded me. With a groan for my aching body and my confused brain, I pulled myself out of bed and got ready for a night with my boys.

The sports bar that Emmett had chosen for the night was packed, but we managed to squeeze into a booth in the back. The Cubs were playing the Mets in New York on most of the screens in the place and I watched with interest as the Cubs scored two runs in the 3rd inning. Emmett, ever the baseball fan, cheered loudly and high-fived the guys sitting behind us. Jasper just watched him with amusement. The wings and beer we were consuming were hitting my tired and empty stomach and I relaxed finally. I thought about texting Bella again but ultimately decided to leave it for later. I knew Jasper would notice and he was already suspicious. And speaking of suspicious…

"So, what were you doing at Bella's Saturday night?" he asked slyly. Emmett's attention was suddenly riveted on our conversation instead of the game.

"Eating dinner and watching a movie," I replied nonchalantly. I quickly stuffed another hot wing in my mouth only to discover that it was off Emmett's 'Blazin' tray. I coughed and swigged my beer to put out the fire raging in my mouth.

"Is that what they call it these days?" Emmett teased, nudging me with his elbow.

I groaned and ran my non-greasy hand through my hair. "Yes, Emmett, that is what they call it when you put a DVD into the player and turn on the TV." I was determined to give away as little as possible since I knew neither of them would ever keep their mouths shut.

"Maybe my question wasn't clear," Jasper said with a hint of a smile. "Why, after so many months of isolation and celibacy, were you at Bella's?" His smirk was getting on my nerves.

"Because I asked her out and that's what she wanted to do. She made me the best lasagna I've ever eaten and watched Quantum of Solace with me," I said with irritation.

"Seriously, dude. Those are some heavy charges. Better lasagna than Antonio's?" Emmett's disbelief was evident.

"Much better than Antonio's," I replied with my own smirk. "And the view was better."

"I'll say," Emmett agreed. Antonio's was a hole in the wall with great Italian food. His whole family worked there and his very Italian daughters were a little manly.

"You're dodging," Jasper accused me.

"What do you want me to say, Jazz?" I huffed in aggravation. "That I like her? I do. A lot. I just don't want to get anyone's hopes up because I know I'm a bastard to live with, especially right now."

"Why now?" Jasper asked, cocking his head to the side.

I dropped my head and shook it. "I got reassigned to the NICU for the next month. My schedule sucks and I really don't like it."

"The NICU or your sucky schedule?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"Both," I groaned. "It sucks seeing those tiny babies hooked up to tubes and monitors, knowing that there is only so much you can do to help them survive. Anyway, enough about my life, how are the teams faring this year?" Jasper coached soccer at the local high school and Emmett coached the varsity baseball team.

Jasper shrugged noncommittally and spoke in a bored voice, "I have a lot of freshman this year that think they are the next Beckham. We lost several seniors last year so I am weeding through the new guys, but mostly, they're all terrible. It's not going to be a great season."

"Not for you maybe," Emmett chided. "Most of my guys were sophomores and juniors last year, so we have a decent shot this year. Brandeis came back and is working with a tutor now, so my slugger should be off the bench. They love the tatt, by the way." I vaguely remembered that Emmett's star player, Vernon Brandeis had been put on academic probation for most of the fall and the entire spring season last year. It had been a hard loss for the team.

"I'm sure they think it's very manly," I retorted. "Have you decided where you're taking my sister next month?" I asked Jasper.

"Yes, but don't tell her. And don't tell Bella either; Alice can get just about anything out of her," he warned. "I made reservations at an all-inclusive resort in Jamaica for a week."

"She will love it!" I encouraged. "And no shopping malls for you, so even better."

He laughed and nodded, then frowned. "We just have to get through this stupid wedding first. I will never understand why it is so important to assign seats for everyone at the reception. It's not like there are going to be that many people there and everyone already knows everyone else."

"I just can't believe she still has details to work out. She's been planning this since she was 12," I commented dryly.

"No kidding," Jasper groaned. "She's been telling me about it since then. Thankfully, I just have to show up or I might slit my own throat. Oh, and thank god for Bella. She apparently took one for the team last week and picked out the flowers or Alice might have exploded." We all laughed. Alice was really in rare form these days. "Oh, Edward, Alice told me to tell you that we are having your birthday party this weekend at your place and wanted me to find out what day you are off."

"Alice planned my birthday party at my house?" I asked incredulously.

"She said that we would want to play Wii and you are the only one that has one," Jasper explained.

"Fantastic. Now I have to clean the place sometime in between working and sleeping. I'm supposed to be off at 2:00 on Friday. I am off at 2:00 on Sunday but I am sure she is planning an evening affair and no one will want to go to work the next day," I surmised.

"Lucky you, she said she has a key and will handle it. Who all do you want to invite?" Jasper raised his eyebrow.

"You and Emmett are the only friends I have away from the hospital. I guess since Alice will be there, we should invite Rose and Bella." My thoughts drifted to Bella and I thought about her coming to my house. I really wanted to see her there, to have her belong there. I also knew that she was probably pissed at me right now.

Emmett waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You guess we should invite Bella?"

"No, I guess we should invite Rose, asshole. If I had my way, Bella would be there even if we weren't having a party," I struck back foolishly. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I rubbed my hands over my eyes and pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose. When I ventured to open my eyes again, Jasper and Emmett were just staring at me. Thankfully, the Cubs hit a homerun at that moment and we were all distracted by the scene on the television. Our talk turned to lighter things and we all left before the game ended.

On the way home, I sucked it up and sent Bella a text. I wasn't brave enough to call. It was then that I realized I had driven on autopilot, not to my house, but to Bella's. I was down the street when she called.

"_Hi_," I answered tentatively. I knew I deserved her anger, but that didn't mean that I wanted to hear it.

"_Hi,"_ she replied quietly. _"How are Jasper and Emmett?"_

"They're good. We watched part of the Cubs game and just caught up. We try to get together at least once every couple of weeks," I told her. I didn't know where this was going and I was confused.

"_That's good." _

I got out of my car and walked up her steps as we both held our phones in silence. I didn't hear the anger I was expecting and I was completely thrown off balance.

"Bella, can you let me in?" I asked with hesitation.

"_Where are you?" _

"Standing outside your door."

I heard a soft footsteps and she swung the door open, looking at me in shock. My first reaction was relief. The second thing I felt was my stomach dropping to my toes. I slid my phone in my pocket and reached out for her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She had obviously been crying.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" I asked in a panic.

"Nothing. It's nothing," she dismissed me. "Come on in." I started to follow her over to the couch, but I couldn't wait anymore. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. She stiffened for a minute, then relaxed into my embrace.

"Bella," I said as I lifted her face, "I'm sorry. I know I've been a little tense and I'm sorry that I was an ass."

"It's okay. I know you've got a lot on your mind." Her voice was soft and sad.

"No, it's not okay. You have just as much to deal with and you aren't lashing out at me. Will you tell me why you were crying?" I asked tenderly. My eyes wandered over to the nest she had made on the couch and I saw a blue Snuggie, a tub of ice cream with a spoon in it, and some glossy paper. I gently pulled her over there and looked down. The glossy pages were our wedding pictures. I turned to look at her, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Bella, what?" I stumbled out, looking at her sorrowful and drawn face. Suddenly, I was overcome with panic. She didn't want this. I wasn't worth it. I wanted her so much and she didn't feel the same way. I vaguely registered my knees giving out and I somehow managed to sink onto the sofa with my hands in my hair. Part of my mind knew that it was crazy to feel this way, but the larger part of my heart knew I didn't want to live without her. I couldn't breathe.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella called to me in concern. She sounded like she was a million miles away. I couldn't focus. I could feel her hand on my back only because of the electricity that pulsed between us. My heart was beating so fast I knew she could hear it. The same thought kept running through my head, over and over again, _'She doesn't want me. She doesn't want me.'_

"Who, Edward? Who doesn't want you?" Bella asked in confusion.

'_Oh my God. Am I saying that out loud?' _I thought. I finally found the courage to move my head and look at Bella. The expression on her face was a mingle of confusion, hurt, sadness and frustration. I couldn't let her leave. I knew my heart would break, so I took several deep breaths to calm myself and opened my mouth to speak.

"Bella, please, I know I can be a complete bastard and thatI'm hard to live with, but I promise I'll try harder. Please, don't give up on me, on us," I begged.

A series of emotions flickered across Bella's expression. "I am… confused."

"Why are you confused, baby?" I asked, trying not to choke on my words. As if she sensed my distress, Bella stood and disappeared into the kitchen. She returned a moment later with a glass of ice water and handed it to me. She did sit back down right next to me and I felt a stab of hope in the emptiness in my chest.

"I thought, well, you sounded so unhappy last night when we talked and you never responded to my text. When you sent me one this afternoon, it was so… terse. You've been so tense and frustrated, I thought you were… done," she finished lamely. I watched her take a deep breath and sit up a little straighter. When she spoke again, her voice was stronger, but rushed. "You asked why I was crying. That's why. I don't want you to give up. I want you here, with me."

Palpable relief flooded through me and I gathered her in my arms. I pressed my face to her hair and kissed her head. "Thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me. I'm sorry I made you think that I didn't want you. Nothing could be further from the truth," I admitted.

She snuggled closer to me and I tightened my arms around her. "Can you give me some direction? I told you that I'm not good at relationships and I have no idea what I'm supposed to expect," she said quietly.

"Um, if this isn't the blind leading the blind, I don't know what is," I teased. "Obviously, we need to work on our communication. On both sides," I clarified quickly. "Bella, I work strange hours in stressful situations. Sometimes, I let it get to me. My sister would tell you that I'm moody, but mostly that's because I don't know how to let it out." I stopped and ran my hands through my hair. "Honestly, having you in my life right now is a double-edged sword." Bella stiffened again in my arms. "Wait, hear me out, please. There is the added stress of getting to know and dating an awesome girl when I have no clue what I'm doing and being afraid to screw things up. The other side is that I love being around you and you make me really happy. To make this work, I need you to tell me what you really think. I ask because I want to know and I want you to help me make decisions."

"But that is where things got hard for me last night," Bella explained. "My selfish side wanted to tell you not to take the extra shifts because that would cut into the time I have with you. My practical side, though, said that taking those shifts is important to your career, which is important to you. My life is pretty standard and I was honest when I told you that I wanted to fit into yours where and how you wanted me. I am just having a hard time understanding why you would in the first place."

"Why I would want you? God, Bella, look at you. Not only are you beautiful, you are caring, compassionate, understanding, and loyal. I cannot imagine why any man wouldn't want you!" I exclaimed.

Bella looked at me like I was crazy so I kissed her to emphasize my point. I hadn't intended for it to continue like it did but what I planned to be a hard, chaste kiss turned into a passion-filled, deep and emotional kiss. We got lost in each other; her hands found my hair and tugged gently. One of mine cradled her hair and her neck while the other held her tightly to me around her back. I couldn't get close enough to her. My emotions were welling up and I was feeling things I didn't understand.

When our lips finally parted, we were both out of breath but unwilling to part. Before I lost myself in her deep brown eyes, I looked over at the television that was flashing pictures of Chicago neighborhoods. News crews were reporting on crime somewhere in the city as they always did. As I was watching, the scene shifted back to the newsroom and the sportscaster started in on the various games of the night. Even though I rarely watched the news, I knew the sports were always at the end. Sure enough, when I found Bella's clock, it read 11:22pm.

"I better let you get to bed," I whispered and prepared to stand.

Bella bit her bottom lip and searched my face for something. Making her decision, she stood and said, "Yes, we should get to bed. Just let me put the ice cream up and shut everything down. I'll be right back there." Her nervous expression told me she was waiting for my response.

My eyes widened and I stared at her, not believing what I was hearing. She was actually asking me to stay. On a Monday night. Memories of sleeping with Bella in my arms sprang to the forefront of my mind and I knew there was no way I was turning her down. "How can I help so you can get back to your bed faster?" I asked eagerly.

The corners of her mouth instantly turned upward in a wide grin and she hastily grabbed the ice cream and ran to the freezer. By the time she came back, I had turned off the TV and was waiting near the hallway. She snatched the pictures off the couch and practically ran towards me. I followed her down the hall to her bedroom and watched with interest as she grabbed her pajamas from underneath her pillow.

"There's a new spare toothbrush and some toothpaste in the other bathroom, if you want to brush your teeth before bed," she offered. I cocked my eyebrow at her in a question. "I always keep spares because Rosalie and Alice have ended up here on more than one occasion when they weren't able to make it home," she explained. I nodded and left the room.

I quickly finished my nightly routine in the guest bathroom and padded on my now bare feet back to Bella's bedroom. I took a moment to look at the pictures on the dresser where she left them. Again, I was struck by how happy and right we looked together. I set them back down and listened to Bella in the bathroom. Knowing that she would not have anything for me to sleep in, I just stripped down to my boxer briefs, folded my clothes, set them on the dresser and crawled under the covers. I could hear water running in the bathroom and then Bella opened the door. Her pajamas were just as she had described to me the week before, gray sweatpants and an old t-shirt. I grinned at her and shook my head. She seemed a little nervous so I patted the bed next to me.

Once Bella settled into bed, lying on her back, I leaned over and kissed her softly. "Thank you," I said, "for not giving up."

"You're welcome. Thank you for wanting me," she responded shyly as she turned on her side.

"Always," I breathed as I moved my arm underneath her pillow and pulled her body to mine with the other. She wrapped her small arm around mine. We laid there in the quiet night, just holding each other and reveling in the closeness.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad we got married. I don't know if I would have had the courage to pursue you if we hadn't and I can't imagine my life without you now," I confessed into the dark.

"Me too, Edward. Me too."

**So what did you think? What do you do for fun when you hang out with your friends? Oh, and I think 'asshat' has to be my new favorite pejorative term. **


	13. Chapter 13: Discovery

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but then again, Alice will bet you already knew that. And I'll never bet against Alice. **

a/n: I have gotten more than 75 reviews between the two websites now and that makes me giddy! The more reviews I get, the more you get to snuggle with Edward (or Bella, or Bella and Edward—whatever floats your boat!) Thank you to everyone that has alerted and favorite this story—I love you all!

**Chapter 13: Discovery**

**EPOV**

It was still dark in the room when a hideous sound broke through the air. Bella started moving and I instinctively pulled her back to me. She was so warm and soft and cozy and I just didn't want to move. Unfortunately, the beeping just wouldn't stop.

"What the hell is that sound?" I growled, my voice rough with sleep.

Bella just giggled in my arms and I could feel the vibration against my chest. "It's the alarm. Let me hit the snooze so it will go away."

I pouted because I was so comfortable and tired and she was moving again. "Okay, but come back quick," I told her as I opened my arms. "Do you always get up at this god-awful hour?" I knew that there were nights that I was still treating patients at 6:00 in the morning but I did not see this hour if I didn't have to.

"No, it's a little early, even for me. I got up early yesterday to finish the scripts before Jane wanted to go over them," Bella replied as she finally silenced the annoying beeping sound. I grunted my acknowledgement and pulled her back into my embrace. She fit here perfectly.

"How long do we have?" I asked quietly.

"About ten minutes before it goes off again," she groaned, burrowed herself deeper into my chest and pulled the blanket up higher. When the alarm went off again ten minutes later, I rolled onto my back and rubbed my face. This was not how I envisioned waking up this morning. I wanted to hold my girl as we both woke up naturally. Bella flicked some switch and the alarm clock shut off completely. I was drifting back into dreamland when I felt Bella lean over and kiss me lightly.

"Hey," she said softly, "why don't you stay in bed and get some rest? I'll put on some coffee and it will stay warm until you're ready to go?" She was going to leave me here without her and go to work. Just like if this was our home together. My brain wasn't working well enough to tell me if I liked it or not. I did know that I didn't want to waste what little time I would have alone with her this week.

I hummed. "Where are you going to be?"

"I have to get ready for work. I'll be quiet in the shower so you can sleep, okay?" she offered sweetly. Images of a naked Bella with warm water streaming down her skin appeared behind my eyelids and I felt the blood rush to my groin.

I crooked my eyebrow at her and lazily grinned, hoping that it did not look too much like a leer. "Shower?"

She just laughed at me and my already low hopes sank a bit. "That would not be conducive to me getting ready for work and leaving the house," she teased. I just stuck out my lower lip in a pout in response. She laughed again.

"What time do you have to be at work?" I asked. I was trying to blink and clear the haze from my brain. I would definitely need a nap before I went in this afternoon.

"I usually go in around eight," she replied.

"Then you go shower and I'll make breakfast. We can eat before you go," I offered. Instead of waiting for her response, I rolled out of bed and stretched my arms over my head. Knowing that she was watching, I turned my head quickly and smirked at the blush she developed when she was caught. She just smirked back and shrugged, giving me the once over with her eyes once more.

I pulled on my clothes as Bella got out of bed and I looked those horrible pajamas over while she was digging through one of her drawers. I felt compelled to touch her again so I laid my hands on her hips and nuzzled my face into the hair lying across her neck. I inhaled deeply then moved it out of the way so I could place a kiss underneath her ear. "Just so you know, those pajamas are just as bad as you described, but I'm still not going to get this image out of my head all day," I whispered into her ear and jumped out of the way before she could smack me. I chuckled as I walked down the hall into the kitchen.

I heard the shower running and I had to fight the urge to rush back in there and climb in with her. I had never felt so attracted to another person in my life. I ran my fingers through my hair and started opening the cabinets. I wasn't a great cook, but I did have some staples. She had some pancake mix so I whipped up some batter while the griddle heated on the stove. I was almost done when she walked in the kitchen. Her citrusy scent, combined with the pancakes made my mouth water. I took a drink of coffee to wash it down.

"That smells delicious," she said cheerfully and I just smiled. I wasn't sure I could speak at that moment without embarrassing myself. She was dressed in a knee-length gray skirt and a fitted white button-down blouse. Those short heels she wore the entire time we were out in Vegas were on her feet again. I don't know why my sister thought she had no fashion sense because I thought she looked really hot. It took all of my restraint not to launch myself across the kitchen and bend her over the table. Instead, I opted for banal conversation.

"I hope you like pancakes. I didn't know how long you would take to get ready and I didn't want your eggs to get cold."

"This is perfect!" she gushed back. My heart warmed a bit that I was able to do something to take care of her. "What are your plans for the day now that I got you up at the crack of dawn?" she continued. She popped a bite of pancakes in her mouth and moaned. Her eyes rolled back a little and my jeans became even tighter. I tried to push those thoughts back down.

Instead, I shoved a bite in my mouth and chewed slowly. When I was done, I swallowed and answered, "I'll probably go to gym before I go home, take a little nap, then I have to clean my apartment. That reminds me, what are you doing Friday night?"

"Friday? I don't know. What am I doing Friday night?"

"Alice is throwing me a birthday party at my place. I was hoping you would come," I said with trepidation. I wanted her to see my home, but there had been no reason to bring her there yet.

"Of course I'll be there. What time?" Bella asked eagerly.

"I have no idea," I laughed. "She told Jasper to tell me last night."

"Then I guess I need to ask Alice what I should bring?" she asked mischievously.

"That's probably safest. She told me not to worry about anything but since this is the last time that I know I'll be home before then, I figured I should at least pick up my laundry," I responded with a shrug.

"Why won't you be home tomorrow night?" she questioned. "I thought you were off."

"I'm on call, so theoretically, I am off, but if they call me in…" I left off spreading my hands as explanation. She nodded in response but there really wasn't anything to say. We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Can you tell me why you've been so on edge the last couple of days?" she asked cautiously. I frowned and set my fork on the edge of my plate. I said with a sigh, "It's the NICU."

"What about the NICU bothers you so much?"

_What could I say? The place gives me the creeps. It depresses me._ I tried to go as simple as possible but saying enough that she would understand. "The whole place bothers me. There are all of these tiny babies hooked up to monitors and ventilators, with IVs all over the place. We take them away from their parents as soon as they are born because we have to, but then they have to stick their hands in the incubators to hold and touch them. It's so sad."

"Isn't it happy, though, when they get to go home?" she posited.

"Very, but the ones that are critical are there for a long time and it just depresses me. I cannot imagine how those poor parents feel."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really. Just be there for me, I guess," I replied. Her presence in my life helped more than she knew.

She stood and walked to the other side of the table. I turned in my chair as she approached and she sat sideways on my lap. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly. "That I can do. You just tell me what you need, okay?"

All I could do was smile and kiss her back. And be thankful that the conversation about work had relieved some of the physical tension I was feeling. "Thank you for understanding."

We just held each other for several minutes before she had to reluctantly move and grab her bag to head to the office. I followed her out and kissed her before she got in the car.

"Can I call you tonight?"

"Please do! If I can't have you in my bed, at least I can hear your voice," Bella quipped then covered her mouth when she realized how that sounded. I just grinned widely and raised both eyebrows.

"I have to agree that being in your bed is a nice place to be," I stage whispered. "Now, go to work before I drag you back upstairs and make you play hooky." I was only a hairs-breadth away from doing just that. I closed her door and sauntered across the parking lot to my Volvo. I loved this car. It was a gift from my parents when I graduated from medical school and I had babied it for the past year. Tanya used to get pissed when I first got it because I spent more time on it than I did on her. I hadn't spent much time on it for the past couple of weeks and decided to run through the touch-less car wash on the way to the gym.

It was 8:30 by the time I started my work-out but I felt like I'd had a productive morning. I ran on the treadmill and worked out on the weight machines enough to build up a good sweat. Thankfully, the gym was mostly empty at this time of day. I didn't want to see the stares I usually got. I knew what I looked like and I knew that women, and some men, appreciated it. I didn't see what the big fuss was but it was usually there just the same. Perhaps I would do this more often in the morning instead of at lunchtime.

When I finished there, I went home, picked up around the house and cleaned the bathrooms. I didn't want Alice to have to do that. It was nice enough of her to offer, but there were some things you just couldn't expect your sister to do. I tossed a load of laundry in the washer and set my alarm for 12:30. That would give me enough time to shower, eat, and get to work. I laid down in my cold bed and fell into a restless sleep.

I was still tired when the alarm went off but I pulled myself up and showered. I could feel my muscles tensing as I drove to the hospital and by the time I made it upstairs to the NICU, the muscles in my back were screaming. Dr. Scott Walters was the attending on this shift and I had no idea how he managed every day. When I walked in, he handed me a stack of charts and we both combed them in silence. On occasion, one of us would consult the other about suggestions for care, but for the most part, we just focused. After we finished with the charts, we made our rounds through the ward and looked in on every patient that we had just reviewed. I did have one patient that I felt would be able to go home the next day and it felt good to see the relief and happiness on her parents' faces when I told them. Abigail was born at 33 weeks and her lungs had not developed properly. After a short stint in the NICU, she was breathing well on her own and her functions were mostly normal, albeit a little delayed as was expected with preemies.

At about 5:30, I was called to the labor and delivery unit to supervise a high-risk birth. I stood in the back of the room with the crash cart, incubator and nurses and waited as the poor mother had to endure twenty people watch her struggle in pain. The baby was more than a month early and his heartbeat had been irregular for several weeks. She had been given a couple of steroid shots to help his lungs develop, I noted, but her OB was less than enthusiastic about the situation. After over an hour in the birth canal, her son was born. He was tiny, weighing barely five pounds and the cord was wrapped around his neck. The nurses and I jumped into action, suctioned his lungs out and let his mother see him before we whisked him away. There were a lot of tests to be performed and I wasn't pleased with the blue tinge to his skin. Scott met us when we returned to the unit and we hooked the little boy up to the monitors. His heartbeat was still erratic and his oxygen levels were poor. I scheduled a heart ultrasound and waited for the techs to let me know when it was complete. While I waited, I decided to check on the other kids under my care and walked back to the nursery. The sight that met my eyes made my heart soar. Bella was sitting with Casey, my favorite nurse on the floor, holding one of the babies in her arms with a bottle in her hand.

**BPOV**

I couldn't concentrate all day. Jane had me editing what she described as adult fiction. I was leaning more towards Harlequin romance. The love scenes were completely unrealistic and the writing itself was juvenile at best. Unfortunately for me, this was Jane's first client and I learned a long time ago that complaining about her style did me no good. Instead, I went through two red pens. I did spend some time during lunch Google-ing NICUs. I was trying to understand why Edward hated it so much and thought if I understood more, I could support him better.

"Hey woman," Angela said as she peeked her head around the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Not much, just looking for information on how Neo-Natal Intensive Care Units work," I replied sullenly.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me?" she teased back.

"No! Nothing like that!" I hastened to reassure her. "It's just that Edward is on rotation in the NICU this month and he absolutely hates it. I thought if I knew more about it, I could support him better."

"You're pretty serious about this guy, huh?" she asked intuitively. Angela knew me so well and she was a great friend. She never pressed and was content to let me reveal things in my own time.

"You could say that," I laughed. "He's a pretty great guy."

"Have you found anything useful online?"

"Not really. There are some great testimonials on blogs from parents with experience and there is a lot of information on how it works, but nothing that really tells me anything, you know?" I responded.

"Are you all comfortable enough with each other that you could go down there and see for yourself?" Angela suggested.

The idea was perfect and I hoped that Edward didn't mind. I could take him some dinner as an excuse and get a feel for what he was dealing with. "Angela, you are a godsend! Thank you," I said as I hugged her tightly.

She returned the hug and looked at me critically. "I get the feeling that there is more to this story. Will you tell me some time?"

"Yes, I will. Just give me some time to figure it out for myself, okay?" I bargained. I knew she would agree and she did. We spoke for a few more minutes about the projects we were working on before Angela went back to her desk. I spent the next four hours reading about unrealistic sex and fantasy love. At least this woman didn't write about one-eyed snakes and kitties. I was pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to make it through if she did.

I found a sandwich shop on the way and picked up two cold subs with chips. I knew it wasn't a glamorous meal but it would keep easily if he wasn't able to eat right away. The map in the main lobby directed me to the second floor and I stepped tentatively off the elevator. I followed the signs forward until I found a nurse to help me.

"Um, excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Cullen," I said nervously. The nurse in front of me was middle-aged and a little overweight, but she had a kind face and her motherly smile instantly put me at ease. She looked at my hands when I moved them back and forth.

"Did you bring him some dinner? Aren't you sweet!" she exclaimed. "Come on back. He's up in labor and delivery right now, but he should be back before long. I'm Casey, by the way."

"Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." I followed her down the hall and past a couple of rooms filled with incubators and plastic beds. She had me put the sandwiches on her desk and asked if I would like to look around. She showed me each of the six rooms and told me about all of the babies they were responsible for. While we were in one room, a very small boy started crying in a tiny, mewling voice. I looked at Casey in a panic, worried that something was wrong.

She just laughed lightly. "Dear me, Carlos! Are you hungry again?" She turned to me, "I don't think he will be here too much longer. He eats every 2 hours now. Would you like to feed him?"

"Is that allowed?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course! We have volunteer 'cuddlers' that come in every day to hold and feed these little people. Sometimes, the best medicine is just the personal contact," she explained.

"Sure, I'll give it a try. I don't have much experience though," I confessed.

"No problem. I'll stay with you this time. Let me go get his bottle ready and I'll be right back." I saw her confer with a couple of nurses on the way and a few minutes later, she returned with a barely full bottle.

"Will that be enough?" I asked. I had no experience with babies, not even babysitting in high school. She just laughed and motioned for me to take a seat in the cushioned chair near the wall. She expertly plucked Carlos from his bed, rewrapped his blankets, and handed him to me. He felt so tiny in my arms, but I was acutely aware of how precious he was. At Casey's instruction, I put the bottle in his mouth and watched with awe as he sucked the milk greedily. When he drained it, I sat rocking him softly, patting his back, and chatting with Casey. She was a really wonderful person and talked about the challenges of working with such small patients. A voice from the doorway broke my concentration.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Edward said happily. His mouth was curved into that crooked smile I loved so much and his eyes were tender.

"I brought you some dinner and Casey convinced me to cuddle Carlos when he got hungry. He's a really sweet little guy," I gushed.

"Yes, he is," he replied with a genuine smile. He bent down to take him from me and curled Carlos into his chest. "How did he do?" he asked Casey as he bounced a little.

"He did great. That's the second time he's eaten since I came in tonight. He's even gained a little weight since he came in," she reported.

"Fantastic! Let's get you back to bed, little guy," he cooed to Carlos as he tucked him back in his plastic bassinet. He then turned back to me and offered his hand to help me up. "So, did you bring us both dinner this time?"

"Yes, I did, as a matter of fact," I replied happily. Edward started leading me out of the room so I turned back to Casey. "It was really nice to meet you, Casey."

"You too, Bella. Have a nice dinner," she called back.

I turned back to Edward, who had my small hand clasped tightly in his much larger one. "Dinner is on Casey's desk. It's no steak this time, but I thought you might need something that didn't have to stay warm."

"I'm sure whatever it is, it will be great. To what do I owe this?" he asked tenderly.

"Um, I wanted to see you and I wanted to see the NICU," I mumbled.

"I'm glad you came." He reached over Casey's desk and lifted our bags of food. "Let's go over here so we can eat in peace." He leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "You looked really good back there, natural."

I blushed heavily and whispered back, "So did you." I looked at him and got lost in his green gaze. He tugged me down into a hard chair. We chatted as we ate our sandwiches and enjoyed each other's company. Just as he finished, one of the nurses rushed in and told him some test results were in. He stood quickly.

"I'm sorry, baby. I've got to get back to work. Can I call you later?"

"Sure. I hope everything is all right," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. I think he saw through me though because he leaned down, kissed my cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry. Thank you for dinner."

"It's okay. Have a good rest of the night," I wished and watched him walk away. I thanked Casey again and made my way back home. I read until I was too tired to focus and collapsed in my bed. I never heard from Edward.

The next morning, there was a voicemail waiting when I woke up. _"I know it's too late to call. I'm sorry I had to leave dinner so fast and that I didn't call before you went to bed. I am thinking of you, though. I miss you. Call me when you can." _I chose to wait until later to return it. Instead of the pancakes I ate yesterday, I grabbed a cinnamon raisin bagel from the drawer and drove to work. I spent the day writing rejection letters and finishing the romance novel. After lunch, I called Edward back but it went to voicemail and I didn't leave a message. All in all, it was a normal day at work. At five, the team decided to get dinner before the game and I downed a greasy cheeseburger and fries. It was the perfect fuel and comfort food to me. As I laced up my turf shoes, Mike tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that your boy over there in the stands?"

I looked up and saw Edward sitting on the uncomfortable metal bleachers staring directly at me with an intense gaze. I told Mike I would be right back and ran around the field.

"You came!" I shouted gleefully.

He caught me in his arms as I fumbled up the steps. "I told you that I would be here. Are you happy to see me?" he laughed as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I am! But are you here to see me or the other team?" I teased him.

"You. Why would I be here for the other team?" he asked, confused.

"Take a look." He glanced over to the other team's bench and squinted his eyes. The other team was made up mostly of members from the UC hospital. Tanya was playing.

"Oh, dear God. Honey, I had no idea. I promise," he looked at me beseechingly.

"I know you didn't. I heard her say that she was subbing in tonight for one of the other girls that had to work. Thank you for coming. It really means a lot to me," I said. I kissed him on the cheek and jumped down the bleachers. The teams were moving on to the field and I was starting.

I took the field with my team and moved immediately into defense. They had the ball first and they played rough. One of the guys was really aggressive and shadowed my every move. We bumped and checked constantly, up and down the field. Mike broke free and stole the ball, moving rapidly down the field. I was the closest girl and league rules stated that a girl had to touch it before we could score. I sprinted up and he passed it to me. I passed back and he kicked hard. The goalie missed it and we scored. Mike high-fived me and I glanced to Edward who was clapping. I checked out and caught my breath for a few minutes while my team mates defended our goal. The other team was truthfully a lot better than we were and it was tough to keep them from scoring. Marcus was getting a work-out in goal. Angela motioned for me to come back in and switched places with her quickly. The big guy moved to cover me again. When Eric passed me the ball, he shoved so hard into my back that I hit my knees on the turf and he stole the ball. No one saw the foul so we went back on defense. Tanya checked in and smirked at me from the other side of the field. We battled back and forth and she took to checking me whenever she was near. Eventually, I got tired of it and when she had the ball again, I purposely caught my toes on the carpet, over-corrected and fell backwards. This put my feet right under her as she ran past. She went flying and ended up sprawled on the turf.

"Oops. Sorry about that," I yelled over my shoulder. Her returning glare was scathing. Her palms were scratched from the turf so she called for sub and hobbled to the bench.

During the brief pause, Angela pulled me aside, "Do you know her or something?"

"She's Edward's ex and isn't exactly my biggest fan," I replied nonchalantly.

"Nice. Good shot with the feet." Angela winked back. I grinned at her and ran to the other end of the field.

We ended up winning 1-0, but we were all exhausted by the end. Tanya avoided me during the handshakes and I didn't push the issue. Edward was no longer in the stands when I looked over. With a sinking feeling, I grabbed my bag and headed for my car. I didn't get far before Edward grabbed my wrists.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said with his crooked smile. "Bella, that was awesome!"

"Thanks! We have a lot of fun anyway. I told you I was mostly a defensive weapon," I laughed.

"Yeah, about that," his voice became hesitant. I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know tripping Tanya was a cheap shot. I just couldn't stand to take her hits anymore," I griped.

"I don't blame you," he said. "It was a good shot and she deserved what she got. I was referring to your knees."

"My knees?" I looked down and saw scrapes and trickles of blood covering the underside of both knees. "Oh, I had no idea."

"Of course not. Here, sit down so I can clean them up," he ordered. I promptly took a seat at the picnic table and he pulled my foot onto his thigh. From somewhere in his other hand, he produced a wet paper towel and dabbed my knees gently. He blew on them afterwards to temper the sting and held out his hand for me to help me up. His phone rang and he let out a groan of frustration.

"This is Dr. Cullen," he answered. He listened for a few more seconds, nodded then said he would be there soon. When he looked back at me, he was apologetic. "That was the hospital. I have to go back in for a little while. Let me see what is going on and I will call you, okay?"

I just nodded.

"I promise I will call you tonight before you go to sleep," he offered pleadingly.

"It's fine," I assured him. "Call me later. I'm just heading home." This time, when he left, he put his hand on my cheek and really kissed me. Once again, my lips tingled and I was dazzled. When I finally found Earth again, I picked up my bag and met Angela walking towards the door.

"Girl, I don't know how you did it, but that is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen," she said in an awed tone. I just giggled like a ten year-old and she joined in. I waited with her while she grabbed a Coke from the concession stand and we walked to our cars together. My phone rang as I put the car in drive and I fumbled around my purse for it.

"Hello," I practically yelled into the phone once I found it.

"_Hi,"_ Edward said. I could almost see his raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my phone. What happened?" I asked. I couldn't imagine that emergency call-ins were ever a good thing.

"_Nothing too drastic. It must be a full moon because the labor and delivery floor is packed tonight. All of the other doctors on tonight are stuck in high risk deliveries and they needed someone to cover the floor, just in case,"_ he explained.

"Well, that is definitely good. How is Carlos?" I had thought several times today about how it felt to hold him and to see Edward with him. Just the remembrance brought a smile to my face.

"_He got to go home today, actually. He had quit eating and was severely dehydrated when they brought him in. It wasn't his parents fault, they tried to feed him, but he just refused to eat. Once we got him eating again and rehydrated, it was safe to send him back."_

"What did you do differently? To get him to eat, I mean," I asked.

"_We switched him to formula and found one he liked. His mother really wanted to breastfeed but he couldn't get the hang of it and didn't like the soy formula she was trying to use," _he answered._ "I feel sorry for them if he is that picky now!"_

I laughed, remembering how picky I was in grade school. "They are going to have their hands full later." I pulled the car into my lot and looked around. Being a cop's kid, I was trained early on to be fully aware of my surroundings. Once I was sure it was safe, I jogged to the door with Edward still on the phone.

"_Are you home?"_ he asked.

"Yes, finally! It has been a long day and I am ready to chill on the couch with a glass of wine and a chick flick."

"_Mmm. Remind me to get you a better film selection for your birthday,"_ he retorted.

"Speaking of birthdays, mister, is there anything you want for yours?" His party was in just a couple of days and I had no idea what to get him.

"_Just you will be fine, please,"_ he said in a sing-song voice.

"Smooth, real smooth Cullen," I teased back. "Hang on. Are you near another phone?"

"_Yes, why?"_ His tone was suddenly more business-like.

"The dead bolt isn't locked on my apartment door and I always lock it when I leave," I said cautiously.

"_Are you sure you locked it this morning?"_ he questioned.

"No, I'm not, but hang on here with me just in case, please," I stated.

"_Bella, I don't like this. What if someone is in your apartment?" _he said, the tension thick in his tone.

"Then, I'll leave and you'll call 911," I retorted. "I'm sure I just left in a hurry."

"_Does everything look fine?" _he asked nervously.

"Um, there are a couple of lights on that I don't remember leaving on, but it was so bright this morning that I could have and not realized it. Wait. I hear something. Hang on," I ordered. I was really getting scared now. I had lived in Chicago for six years without trouble and I didn't really want to start tonight.

"_Bella, I don't like this. Get out of that apartment now," _Edward ordered_. _

"Hello? Is someone in here?" I called through my home.

"Bella?" a strangled, choked voice replied and I ran toward my bedroom.

"_Bella, what is going on? Who's there?" _Edward demanded_. _

When I swung open the door to my room, there sat my best friend, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Alice?"

**So what do you think? Leave me some love and review. And tell me, do you play any sports?**


	14. Chapter 14: Explanations

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: Story's mine. Characters aren't. Really, though, you knew that didn't you?**

A/N: There have been almost 15,000 hits on this story between and Twilighted! I cannot tell you how happy that makes me. Thank you all for taking the time to read and review each and every week. There is some limey goodness in this chapter so if you don't want to read it, PM me for a revised chappie. Since I am sure that you want to read the chapter and not my babble, I give you…

**Chapter 14: Explanations**

**BPOV**

I walked into my bedroom with Edward in my ear to find Alice, crying on my bed. I unconsciously closed my phone and walked slowly towards her, my face a mask of concern.

"Alice, honey, what's the matter?" I pleaded.

"How could you do this? How could you lie to me, Bella?" she sobbed in return.

"What do you mean? I don't understand, Al."

Anger flashed in her gray eyes and she yanked some papers off the bed. I just closed my eyes as I recognized the papers as the pictures I had left sitting on my dresser. My phone buzzed and I looked at it quickly.

_What's wrong? Is Alice okay?_

Only then did I realize that I had hung up on Edward. I typed back quickly, assuring him that she was fine and that I would call him in a bit.

"What are these, Bella?" Alice asked. The anger and hurt were evident in her tone.

"Those are pictures, Alice," I answered evasively.

"Yes, Bella, I gathered that. Where were these taken?" she responded tightly.

I moved over and sat next to her small form on the bed. I reached out for them and she handed them over. I couldn't look at her, so I stared at the pictures when I answered simply, "Las Vegas."

"I figured that out too. What aren't you telling me, Bella? We've never had secrets from each other and I have a pretty good idea of what these represent."

"What do you want me to say, Alice?" I asked weakly.

"I want you to be honest with me," she responded simply.

I weighed my options carefully before I responded. Edward and I agreed to keep this to ourselves, but I couldn't lie to my best friend out right. "They were taken at The Little White Chapel sometime on Sunday morning."

"The Little White Chapel? As in a wedding chapel?" she asked forcefully.

"Yes," I answered lamely.

Her eyebrows scrunched together and she pondered the information I had given her. When she finally spoke, her voice was small. "So, you and Edward. You really married my brother."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, the tears falling again.

I couldn't help it. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward me. She rested her head on my shoulder as we had done many times before, although admittedly, it was usually me crying and her comforting me. I let her cry for several minutes before I spoke. "We didn't want to add any more pressure to you before the wedding. We haven't said anything to anybody."

"Why would my best friend becoming my sister add pressure to me?" she asked, frowning. "Do you not want to be my sister?"

"Oh, honey, of course I do. You know I've always loved you like that anyway! We just don't know each other that well, Al. It's been less than two weeks," I explained.

"Do you love him?" Her question was so matter-of-fact.

"I don't know. We've known each other since the Friday before last. I do really like him, though," I answered somewhat honestly. I more than liked Edward, but it seemed too soon to call it love.

She pondered my words and turned her head to say something, but stopped and cocked her head. "Are you expecting anyone?" she asked slyly.

"No, who would I be expecting?" I asked blankly. Then, I heard what she had noticed seconds before. Someone was messing with my front door. I heard it bang open and footsteps running down the hall.

"Bella? Alice?" Edward was calling in a panic. He stopped abruptly when he saw us sitting on the bed. His face was lined with worry. "Is everything okay?"

Alice grabbed the pictures from my hand and waved them at him like one would wave a flag at a bull.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at me, his eyes asking me silently what she knew. I inclined my head and he understood that she knew. "Alice," he offered and walked towards her slowly.

As soon as he was close enough, she started hitting his chest with her fists. "I cannot believe you didn't tell me, Edward. I'm really mad at you," she replied bitingly. "I just don't understand why two of the most important people in my life would choose to keep something so important from me!"

"We didn't want to stress you out, Alice," he said exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what Bella said." He looked at me and I nodded. Alice continued, "But neither of you are telling me why this would stress me out."

I couldn't tell her that she tended to overreact. I couldn't say that we were afraid we wouldn't like each other when we got to know each other because, deep down, I knew that wasn't true either. I glanced at Edward helplessly and his eyes were pensive. He sat heavily next to Alice on the other side and picked up her tiny hand. She looked like an elf next to him.

"We didn't want you to get hurt while we figure things out," he explained while rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb.

She forcefully grabbed his left hand and singled out his ring finger. The gold band remained just where I had placed it. "What's to figure out, Edward? You're married. To Bella."

He took a very deep breath before he responded. "Yes, I am, but that doesn't mean I have a clue what I'm doing."

"Do you like her?" Again, her tone became strong and sure.

"Of course I do. That's not the issue," he replied.

"What is the issue, then? I don't get what the big deal is. You like each other, a lot it appears, and you got married. You learn to live together and…"

Edward interrupted. "That is the issue, Alice." His voice was stern and the frustration was evident. "We skipped a few steps that are generally accepted to be pretty important. We're trying to figure it out on our own and we didn't want pressure or judgment. We didn't want the pressure on you to keep it from Mom and Dad. This is your time. Your wedding is in two and half weeks and we both want it to be special for you."

"Oh," Alice muttered. She seemed to be at a loss for words. I shifted and my phone clattered to the floor next to my soccer bag. It registered in my brain that Edward was supposed to be at work.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, babe?" he answered, looking over Alice's head.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" I asked quietly.

"I'll go back if I need to. Demetrius came back to the floor while we were talking and relieved me. It might be an up and down night," he answered. "When you hung up so quickly, I got worried and came here instead."

Alice interrupted us in a tiny voice, "I thought you were working tonight. That's why I came by and brought Bella's dress."

"I'm just on call. What do you mean, that's why you came by?" Edward asked.

"I knew you two were seeing each other and I know how little time you have, so I didn't want to interrupt," she said with a shrug. "You know I'm going to have to tell Jasper, right?"

"Yes, I figured that you would," Edward answered heavily. "Can you ask him to keep it to himself for the time being?"

"Why? Why do you want to hide it now? Are you ashamed of Bella?" Alice asked angrily. Her moods were switching rapidly.

"No!" Edward retorted angrily. "I want for Bella and I to decide when and how to tell our friends and family together, not for it to be spread through the gossip mill. Is that too much to ask?"

"I guess not. But you will have to tell people sooner or later, you know," she retorted.

"Yes, Alice, we know and we will, but please let us do it our way," Edward asked in a strained voice. He looked tired and worn.

"Okay," Alice agreed. "Bella, when will you have time to do your final fitting?"

"We can do it now if you'll give me time to shower," I suggested. I heard Edward groan almost inaudibly and Alice snickered. "Or," I continued, "Rose and I are getting together tomorrow night if you want to join us and do both of us at the same time." Edward snorted this time and Alice giggled. When it occurred to me how that sounded, I spluttered for a moment and then joined in their laughter. We all collapsed back on each other, laughing hysterically. The earlier tension had dissipated leaving only friends together.

Alice was gasping for air. "Oh my, Bella. That was… I'm going to opt for that tomorrow." She dissolved into a fresh fit of giggles.

By the time we had sufficiently recovered, tear streaks were evident on my face and I was having a hard time not smiling. Alice said she would meet us the next day and for me to let Rosalie know. Her face sobered and she fixed Edward and I with a hard stare. "I'm not going to pretend I am happy about you all keeping something this big from me. Don't do it again. I will be telling Jasper, but we will let you tell everyone else when you are ready. Just don't wait too long." She looked us over and pondered her next words very carefully. "Bella, I expect you to be upfront with me on how this is going. You are my best friend and I want you to be happy. I know how Edward is." Edward tried to protest, but she held up her hand to stop him. "Edward, I also expect you to be honest about this. I know how Bella is and I know how she operates."

We both nodded and I stood to let her out and re-lock the door behind her. Edward followed me to the front room and waited until the door closed. I turned around as his mouth turned down and his expression changed.

"What the hell was that, Bella?"

I was completely caught off guard. "What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"How in the hell did that happen? We agreed not to let anyone know and a week later, you're baring your soul to my sister?" he raged.

"Excuse me? You were on the phone with me when I came home. I had no idea she would be here!" I yelled back.

"And you just told her we got married?" he asked indignantly.

"No, WE left the pictures on my dresser, Edward! She must have taken my dress in to hang it in my closet and seen them when she came back out. She was in tears holding them when I walked in the room," I defended. "Why would I do that? Why would I just tell her?"

"I don't know! It seems awfully convenient that you left those pictures out where anyone could see them and that Alice happened to stop by tonight," he accused.

"Oh, yeah, it was all in my master plan. Strategically place our wedding pictures on my dresser, invite Alice over while I'm playing soccer, which she doesn't know about by the way, and count on you getting called in to the hospital so you couldn't accompany me back here. I planned it all out so she would find out!" I retorted angrily.

"Maybe you did," he said with venom.

"Of course. Because this all worked out just like I always dreamed. I never had the dream of meeting a boy, falling in love, having him ask my dad for my hand, and seeing him waiting for me at the altar. I always wished to get shit-faced drunk and get married in some Las Vegas chapel to someone I don't know. I guess Alice was right. You are ashamed of me, of us. I should have planned for that too." My voice had lost its fire and strength by the end. I was hurt, emotional and tired. I wanted Edward to want me, to need me, like I wanted and needed him. I also knew that was extremely unlikely. He was inhumanly handsome, smart, and successful. I was plain in every aspect of my life. My shoulders slumped under the realization and I fought back the tears as hard as I could. My eyes focused on the fibers in my carpet and the silence pressed on my ears.

"You think I'm ashamed?" Edward whispered. There was agony in his voice.

"I know you are," I admitted. I could feel my chest ripping apart with each breath. The strange electricity that I was felt when Edward was near pulsed hard against my body and Edward hit his knees in front of me.

"No, Bella, no. I could never be ashamed of you. Please don't think that," he begged. He placed two of his fingers underneath my chin and pulled my head up slightly. I met his green eyes with my own and the tears spilled over. I'd had enough today. His silence, Tanya at the soccer game, Alice here when I came home and now this. Edward closed his eyes and pulled my wrists. I stumbled forward and he caught me in his arms. He wrapped them around my waist and rested his head on my stomach. "I'm sorry," he mumbled against me. "I never thought… I should have thought how it would feel to you."

"How what would feel? Being told I'm conniving and manipulative? Being told I'm not wanted? It feels fucking fantastic, Edward. I should get a dose of this every day," I retorted sarcastically.

He pulled back and looked harshly at my face as if he was trying to read my mind. In a flash, he was standing in front of me with my face locked in his grip. "First of all, you are wanted, very much so. I don't want to hear that again, do you understand?" he demanded gruffly. I nodded as best as could in his tight hold. "I meant how it would feel to you to keep our marriage a secret from your best friends and everyone you know. I thought you understood that it was so we could start our life together without the pressure; I never thought you would think I was embarrassed or ashamed. I'm sorry I lashed out at you. It wasn't your fault and I do know that."

I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop the flow of tears, but they kept coming despite my best efforts. His angry words and tone ran through my mind and, once again, I was back in college listening to Snyder blame me for the demise of our relationship after I found him in bed with another girl. When my shoulders started shaking, Edward released my face and tucked me against his broad chest. He ran his hands over my hair, smoothing it and occasionally kissing the top of my head.

"Shh. It's okay, Bella," he cooed. In time, my tears subsided and the shaking stopped. He loosened his hold enough to look down at my face. "Are you all right now?" he asked gently. All traces of his earlier ire were gone and the sweet man I was falling for was back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just been a really long day," I replied, my voice rough from crying.

"Do you feel up to talking for a few minutes?"

Truthfully, I didn't but I knew that we needed to. I took a deep breath and nodded wearily before I said, "Can I shower first? I really feel nasty."

Edward groaned softly and said, "Of course. I'll wait for you out here."

"Can you just wait for me in my room and we can talk there? Would that be okay?" I asked tentatively. I was so tired.

"I can do that. You head on back and I'll shut everything down." The image of him doing that was strangely domestic and it concerned me that I thought it felt so right.

I showered as fast as could while still letting the warm water unknot my tight muscles. I hissed every time the water ran across my skinned knees and tried to scrub the sadness from my face. When I could no longer avoid it, I stepped out of the shower and put my frumpy old pajamas back on. I simply didn't care how I looked in them tonight and I needed the comfort and familiarity they offered. After carefully brushing both my hair and my teeth, I opened the bathroom door to see Edward lying on top of my bed. He looked so peaceful with his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles, and his arms folded behind his head. I knew he was tired too from working all day, but it really did not excuse his outburst and accusations. I didn't understand and I didn't appreciate it, but it was so hard not to forgive him when he was just so gorgeous.

"Are you coming to bed?" he said without opening his eyes and I yelped. His green eyes shot open and looked me over in concern.

"You scared me," I told him. "I thought you had fallen asleep."

"Bella, you were in the shower less than twenty feet away from me, naked, and you thought I'd be able to sleep? Get up here, silly girl." I gave him a disbelieving look and he shook his head at me.

I flicked off the bathroom light and padded around my bed carefully so as not to trip or stub my toe in dark. When I made it around to the nightstand, I touched the lamp on my bedside table and crawled under the covers. We were facing each other in the wan light and I could just see the faint lines around his eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he began. "I told you that I can be a real asshole and I proved it tonight. I know that you didn't intend for this to happen. It all just hit me really hard. My sister cannot keep a secret to save her life. She never has been able to."

"How long are you planning to keep us a secret, Edward? How long do you intend to hide me?" I knew my voice was bitter; I just didn't care at moment.

"I didn't think I was hiding you," he retorted. "I didn't think introducing you to my co-workers and going out with you was considered hiding you."

"You haven't introduced me to anyone, I introduced myself. I don't know what you want or expect. I thought we were on the same page," I said.

Edward's brow furrowed and he pursed his lips. He was silent for several minutes as he considered my words. "God, this is difficult. I was being honest the other night when I told you that I would never have had the courage to pursue you." I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew where this was going and I didn't think I had the strength to take the rejection. Once again, Edward read my expression and reassured me. "Not that I wouldn't have wanted to, Bella, because I wanted to from the moment I saw you in the airport. It's more that my life is difficult and I am difficult. Years with Tanya taught me that. So far, though, my life with you has been different in a good way. The hours at work are more bearable and the time off more exciting. I want to keep you. You make me happier than I have been in a long time. The problem is that I am not especially good at relationships. I thought this would be easier if we didn't have other people's expectations on how we should work."

"It would be easier," I agreed. "But how long do we keep it to ourselves? I can kind of understand why you wouldn't want your co-workers aware at this point, but how long do we keep it from our friends and family? Obviously, they all know we are seeing each other, and now, Alice and Jasper know that we're married. When we first agreed to keep our marriage from Alice and our parents, I understood why. Alice's reaction and feelings were the main reason. I also understand Alice's perspective too. How much will it hurt them when we do tell them because we've hidden it?"

"I know. What do you suggest, though?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. Do you still want to wait to tell your parents after Alice's wedding?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. I don't want to hide from them and I don't intend to. It really wouldn't matter anyway because I don't seem to be able to control myself around you. But I want my mom to be able to focus her attention on Alice and her wedding. They both deserve that because it's the only one she's ever going to get to do," he explained.

"Ever?" I tried to make it sound like a question and quell the bubble of hope in my chest.

"Ever," he confirmed. "I told you before that I thought marriage was supposed to be forever. I hope you're willing to put up with me for that long."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. It bubbled out of my lips before I could press them shut. Edward was looking at me tenderly, a small smile on his lips and his eyebrow crooked again in question. "I'll give it a shot," I conceded with my own smile.

"What do you want to do about Rosalie and Emmett? Or your friends at work? My friends at work?" he asked.

"Guh," I immediately sobered. "It will be really hard to keep it from Rosalie, especially since Alice will be with us tomorrow. I am sure that she can keep her mouth shut, but I don't want to say anything to her if you are uncomfortable with that."

"I guess I can live with that. How about your friends at work?"

"The only one I'm that close to is Angela. I know she wouldn't say anything but I don't think I'll tell her before I tell my parents. What about Emmett and your other friends?" I questioned. It felt strange discussing which of our friends we were telling about our true relationship as if it were nothing more than who to invite to a dinner party, but at least we were talking about it.

"Emmett can't keep his mouth shut for anything so, no, I'm not telling him. As for the people at work, I'm not all that close to anyone. I have a few friends, but most of our conversations resolve around sports or patients. My feelings about you really aren't their business."

"Was my showing up there a mistake?" I asked carefully. I had wanted to see him and understand what he did. I had never thought that maybe Tanya was right and he didn't like to mix his personal and professional lives.

"No! It was a great surprise. You can come see me any time you'd like. If you want to be sure I'm available, you might want to call first though," he said with a shrug. During our conversation, his hand had moved to rest on my hip and he was rubbing little circles with his thumb. "Bella, I am really sorry for overreacting earlier. Thank you for calling me out on it. Sometimes I have trouble with my temper and it gets the better of me."

"It's all right," I mumbled through my yawn.

"No, it's not. I don't ever want to make you cry like I did tonight. It wasn't fair of me," he whispered back. "Can you forgive me?"

"It's your lucky day," I laughed dryly. "I already did. Let's just try to avoid that in the future."

"It's a deal," he agreed. Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead. The gesture was surprisingly intimate and my forehead tingled where his mouth had pressed. "I should let you get to sleep now. Do you want to lock the bolt behind me or do you just want me to flick the lock?"

"Um, are you not going to rest tonight while you are on call?" I asked, stunned. He was already exhausted and I knew he had another 24 hour shift coming up the next afternoon.

"Yeah, the phone will wake me up if they need me. Why?"

"Since I'm closer, why don't you just stay here?" I asked tentatively. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought…"

"That sounds great, Bella. Are you sure you don't mind?" he asked.

"I don't mind at all. I think I'm going to need to get you something to sleep in here, though. Your underwear are awfully distracting," I teased.

"I like the sound of that," he purred suggestively.

"Oh, get in here and keep your hands to yourself, Cullen," I teased back. He twisted his legs over the side of the bed and stripped quickly, once again laying his khakis and polo shirt neatly on the corner of my chest of drawers. He padded down the hall to the guest bathroom and I could vaguely hear his hasty bedtime routine. When he returned, my eyelids were heavy and I was having a difficult time staying awake. It was only seconds later when the chill air hit my skin with the removal of the covers and his warm body snuggled up next to me. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his abdomen. He hummed contentedly and pulled me tighter with his arm around my shoulders. With a deep sigh, I fell fast asleep.

**EPOV**

Bella fell asleep quickly wrapped in my arms. I just watched her for awhile while I wound down. She looked so beautiful and serene. I had no idea what possessed me to accuse her of sabotaging our secrecy agreement tonight and I just wanted to kick myself. Not only had I made a complete ass of myself to the one person I care about impressing, I had made her feel unworthy and unloved. That was the crux of the problem. I knew loved her and I couldn't tell her. It was too soon and I didn't quite know how to handle those feelings. I had never felt this way before. I resolved that I would have to show her for now instead of telling her and, after this disaster of an evening, I had a lot to make up for. I kissed her hair and leaned back on my pillow. Sleep claimed me only seconds later.

I was wrenched from my dreams by the ringing of my phone. Carefully, I slid my arm out from under Bella's head to grab it. I whispered with my attending and I told him that I would be there in under thirty minutes. Fortunately, Bella was still fast asleep. I hurried down the hall to the kitchen, desperately trying to wake-up. I knew that Bella would be up in a couple of hours, so I started the coffee pot and then got dressed. I didn't want to just leave, but I didn't want to wake her either. She had a note pad next to the phone and I decided to leave her a note on my pillow. _'That's kind of romantic, right?'_

_Bella, I'm sorry that I won't be here when you wake, but you looked so peaceful sleeping that I couldn't bear to disturb you. I got called back to the hospital at 4:30. Have a good day and I'll call you on my way home. Thank you for being you. _

I forced the pen not to declare my love and carefully set the note next to her head. With a quick pour of black coffee in one of Bella's mugs, I slipped quietly out the front door and flicked the lock on the handle to secure it.

The roads were clear and the trip was fast. When I arrived in the NICU, it was bustling. The floor was mostly full tonight and most of the staff flow was going in and out of 2E. Dr. Walters caught my attention and rushed me into the room where I spent the next four hours working feverishly to save my tiny patient.

When we had done all we could do to stabilize Maria Gonzalez, I trudged out of the intensive care unit and drove home in a fog. I dialed Bella's number, but she never picked up and I was too drained to bother with voicemail. I fell on top of my black and white quilt, still dressed, and passed out. My dreams from the previous night returned full force. We were back in the Can Can Room in Vegas but instead of the call girls giving Jasper an erotic lap dance, Bella was dancing for me. The fragments of satin and scraps of lace that she had covering her breasts and pussy were an alluring red and were calling out to me to touch. Every time I tried though, she backed up and shook her head. I couldn't touch, but, damn, watching her was hot. When I finally woke up, the sun was high and my dick was painfully hard. A quick check of the clock revealed that I had little over an hour before I had to be back on duty. I showered and concluded that I had plenty of time and needed to release some of my sexual frustration. I leaned into my left arm against the shower wall and ran my hand roughly up and down my length. My penis was rigid and throbbing. Memories of Bella doing this same thing less than a week ago flooded my mind and I increased the pace. I could almost feel her small hand caressing my head and spreading the liquid that seeped out in anticipation. The water lubricated my hand and in only minutes, I came all over the floor of the bathtub. I rested my head on the cold tile while my breathing slowed down and then I rinsed all traces of my activities down the drain.

It was still early when I finished the rest of my routine and I was not ready to head back to the NICU so early. I knew that Alice had not been here yet to clean as things were not perfectly straightened and my eyes strayed to the upright piano I had jammed into the corner of the living room. It wasn't as beautiful or melodic as the black Estonia baby grand in my parent's house, but I couldn't fit that one in my apartment here. I hadn't played in more than two years, but today I felt the urge. I set my phone to alarm in twenty minutes, so I wouldn't be late to work and ran my fingers across the keys. I started with a basic Mozart composition and then transitioned into the piece I had composed for my mother when I was a teenager. When I finished, I sat in silence, listening to the music that had been weaving in my mind over the last week. I placed my fingers on the keys and was trying to translate it when a key moved into my lock and Alice barreled in.

"Hey, Edward! I didn't expect you to still be here. I told you I would clean for the party tomorrow and thought I would do it now since I am meeting Rose and Bella tonight," she spewed in a single breath. She stopped and stared at me, as if just noticing where I was in the room. "You're playing?" Her words were awed and almost inaudible.

"Yeah," I said noncommittally, "I felt like running through a few things."

"Wow." For the second time in two days, I had made my sister speechless.

"I cleaned the bathrooms already and did my laundry, so you shouldn't have to worry about that. Do you need me to pick up anything on my way home tomorrow?" I asked.

"I thought we could just order pizza and I would have Bella bring dessert. Emmett and Jasper said they would provide the alcohol. If you want some munchies, let me know and I can grab those. It's your birthday party, you shouldn't have to do anything," she reasoned.

"Bella's bringing dessert?" My curiosity was peaked.

"She will be. I haven't told her yet, but I don't think she'll mind, do you?" she answered wryly.

"No, I suspect that she won't," I replied curtly. My phone beeped its alarm in my pocket and I moved towards the door. "Don't forget to order a pepperoni and green pepper for Bella. Let me know if you need anything or have any problems. I'll be at the hospital until 2:00 tomorrow. What time will everyone be here?"

"I said 6:30. Does that give you plenty of time to rest?" she asked.

"It'll be enough. Thanks Alice. Love you," I called as I shut the door. I heard her grumble something on the other side and I didn't wait to find out what it was. Once I was in the safety of my car, I called Bella.

"_Hello?"_ she answered. She sounded sad or upset.

"Hey baby. What's the matter?"

"_Nothing. I'm just tired today. How are you?" _

"I'm all right. Sorry I didn't leave a message earlier. I was too tired to think," I told her.

"_It's okay. Was everything okay when you made it to the hospital?"_ she asked caringly.

"No, one of my patients was in distress and it took more than four hours to stabilize her. She was born 6 weeks early and I don't think her mother got the best pre-natal care. It was a long night."

"_Are you on your way back in now?"_

"Yes. You're meeting Rose and Alice tonight?" I confirmed.

"_That's the plan. Alice called this morning and told me to be ready at 5:30 for my fitting and we are getting some dinner after that," _she reported. Her voice did not sound enthused.

"Are you planning to talk to Rosalie tonight?" I asked hesitantly.

"_Yes, I was thinking about it if it is all right with you. The longer I drag it out, the harder she will be to handle. Does it sound strange to say that I really don't want to have that conversation in front of your sister, though?" _she asked curiously.

"Not really. I don't want to talk to my sister about it either," I joked. "Have a good time and enjoy your night. Let me know when you get home safely, all right? There have been some attacks in the city lately. More than normal, according to the nurses."

"_The nurses?"_

"They are one of the fastest sources of news in the hospital. Gossips, the lot of them. Casey was telling me last night that she heard several of the women had been brought into the ER over the last month. Just be careful, please," I requested.

"_No worries here. I will be. Have a good night."_ She paused as if she wanted to add something else, but never continued. I wished her a good night as well and hung up. I wondered as I took the stairs to the second floor how she would feel about my apartment and how it would feel to have her there. I couldn't wait to find out.

**Let me know what you think. Reviews=nooking with Edward. How far would you go to hide things from your family or friends? Come on, click the little green button and make my day!**


	15. Chapter 15: Celebrations

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine, the Twilight series belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This is fan fiction folks. **

A/N: It appears that has fixed the alerts issue so, hopefully, the 106 people that have me or this story on alert will get the message. Thank you to everyone that had read and reviewed this story this week. I will admit it, I love reviews and I want more of them.

**Chapter 15: Celebrations**

**BPOV**

I had to fight with myself not to end our conversation by telling him I loved him. It seemed a very natural thing to do, yet I knew it wasn't the right time. It was the strangest thing to care so much about someone that I had just met, but the truth was that I did.

I called Rosalie and left her the message that I wanted to do some shopping after dinner and then I called Jasper. I wanted to get Edward something he really wanted for his birthday and I had no idea what that would be. It was immediately evident that Alice had already told Jasper.

"_Hello, Mrs. Cullen! To what do I owe this pleasure?"_ he teased.

"It's still Swan, Jazz," I deadpanned, although my stomach fluttered at the address. "How are you on this fine day?"

"_Just peachy! I've spent the entire morning doing drills with the guys. Did Edward talk to you about tomorrow night?" _he asked.

"Yes, he did and that's kind of why I'm calling. Do you have any idea what he would want?" I knew there was a note of pleading in my voice.

"_You mean something he hasn't already gotten for himself? That's a tough order, Bells,"_ he responded with a deep sigh.

"Fantastic. What's he into? Is there anything he likes other than Bond movies?"

"_Actually, that's a good thought. He's been looking at the Star Trek movie collection, but before he went to Vegas, he hadn't decided whether to get it on Blu-Ray or DVD,"_ he offered helpfully.

"Does he have a Blu-Ray player?" I asked.

"_Yes, he does. It's a really nice one, too," _he answered.

"That's perfect! Thank you, Jasper. I really appreciate it," I said gratefully.

"_Anytime, Bella. And listen, I know things are probably kind of weird for you right now, so if you need to talk, just call me, okay?"_ Jasper offered.

"Thanks. I'll probably end up taking you up that." He laughed in my ear and told me to have fun with the girls tonight before he disconnected.

Alec had finally returned his manuscript for my final once over before we sent it on to the publisher. I spent the entire day leafing through it. He had actually made all of the edits we had agreed on and I thought we would be able to mail it off by the end of the day. It was a good thing that my major task for the day was relatively mind-numbing because my brain was full. I thought about Edward and our argument from the night before. I thought about Alice's emotional reaction, which I thought was over the top, even for her. I also thought about how I was going to tell Rosalie tonight. I didn't want to tell her in front of Alice, but I didn't really see any way around it. I knew that she wouldn't cry like Alice did, but I didn't know how she would react. Rosalie was always so proud, confident, self-assured, and matter-of-fact. When we first met, she intimidated the hell out of me. After her weekend with Royce, though, I wasn't sure if her façade had slipped.

Because I was so distracted, it took me until almost 5:00 to get through Alec's book. I was fortunate that the interns in the mail room were required to stay until UPS picked up because I was hurrying down the stairs with my package with only minutes to spare. Blair took it with a grumble and I waved good-bye cheerfully. I remembered only too well what their job entailed so I made every effort to be nice. Neither of them seemed to have much personality, though, and my efforts seemed to fall on deaf ears, or eyes as the case may be.

Alice was waiting on my stairs when I walked up. She still looked sullen.

"Why are you waiting out here?" I asked as I came up to her.

"I left my key on the hall table last night," she said sheepishly. "That and I didn't want any more surprises."

"Pretty sure that was the big one, Al," I responded while holding the door for her. She stalked past me, dragging Rosalie's dress in its plastic bag. "Are you still mad at me?" I even gave her my puppy dog eyes to soften her up.

She laid the dress over the back of my chair and turned to me with her hands on her hips. She threw them up in frustration when she looked at me. "Don't look at me like that! It's not fair, Bella! You all took the opportunity to do both of your weddings away from me!"

"Is that what you're pissed about?" I asked incredulously. "Because, seriously, Alice, that's insane."

"No, I'm pissed that both of you decided that I couldn't handle something I'm actually very happy about. I told you I wanted you to meet him. I knew you would be good for each other." Her smug look made me laugh and she joined me with her own. "Okay, that's not entirely true. I knew you would be good for him, but I'm still not sure you'll want to put up with him."

"I'm managing," I said with a wink. "Hey, Rose is going to be here at 6:00. Let's get my dress done so we can get food sooner rather than later. I cannot wait to see how it looks!"

She squealed and dragged me by the hand back to my closet. She handed it to me proudly and urged me to put it on quickly. I let it fall over my head and Alice zipped up the back. I had to hand it to her. The dress fit me like a glove and it was gorgeous. It was a deep red satin to match the roses in our bouquets. The bust was lightly rutched with the waistband right beneath it. The material flowed smoothly over my hips and flared over my legs. It was slightly too long as it rested on the ground and Alice looked critically at it. She disappeared into my closet and walked out with the silver strappy heels that we had picked out.

"Put these on. I need to see if I still need to hem it more or if the heels will make you tall enough," she ordered. I did as she requested and she looked pleased with the results. She circled me a few times and pinched a little of the material around my waist. Alice kept tapping her lips with her forefinger and tilting her head from side to side. I heard the front door open and Rosalie called out to us. Alice told her to bring her dress and meet us in my room.

"Does no one bother knocking anymore? Seriously. One of these days, I'm going to be in my groove and one of you is going to get an eyeful!" I complained. Alice's face registered her horror and Rosalie just smirked at me.

"Yeah, well, I've haven't seen it yet, so I think I'll take my chances," she retorted. "Alice, these dresses are gorgeous!"

"They are, aren't they?" Alice said happily. "Get yours on. I don't think I need to do anything with Bella's." Rosalie stripped in front of us and I was reminded of the previous Saturday.

"While you're naked, care to share?" I asked, referencing her chest.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Sure." She pulled off her bra and I stared at the pink balls protruding from each side of her nipple. "I know it's a little odd, but I think I like it. And it helped me get rid of Royce, so…"

"It's pretty," Alice breathed. "I didn't expect that." Rose rolled her eyes.

"The girl who did it told me it would heighten my pleasure once it heals. Right now, it just hurts like a bitch." Rose re-secured her bra and pulled her dress on her slim, but curvy frame.

"Hmm," Alice hummed as she sized Rose up. "I need to add a little fabric in the bust line for you, I think. I don't want it to stretch so much. Put on your shoes so I can see if the length is right."

Rose stepped into her shoes and the dress flowed over the tops of her feet. Alice fidgeted with it, put in a series of pins, and declared our alteration sitting complete.

"I'm going to ship these on out to my mom, if that's okay with you all so we don't have to worry about them getting lost in luggage hell," she declared. We both nodded and indicated that we were fine with it as we got redressed.

"Do you all have any dinner suggestions?" Rose asked. "I'm starving."

"What's in or around Ford City Mall?" I asked. "I need to run into a movie store and I know they have one in there."

"Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" Alice asked with her mouth agape.

"I need to get Edward a birthday present. Jasper suggested a movie collection he wants," I explained simply.

"Oh god! That's tomorrow night, isn't it?" Rose exclaimed. "I guess I should get him something too. Alice? Ideas?"

"I have no idea. I'm surprised there's a movie collection he doesn't have already. Just get him a gift card or something," she replied glumly. "I left Jasper in charge of it and he got some video game thing. Do you just want to do Applebee's? It's in the mall."

We all agreed and Rose decided to drive. She kept fiddling with the seat and appeared to be getting aggravated. "Emmett messed with my seat when he drove my car the other night and I can't get it back the way I want it," she huffed as she drove. It didn't take us long to get there, but there was a wait so we ran down to fye while we waited.

"Really, Bella? Star Trek? My brother does not need anyone to encourage his dorky tendencies," Alice chastised.

"Hey! I love these! I haven't seen them in years. Dad used to watch them with me when I would visit for the summer," I defended. "The Wrath of Khan is the best. Who doesn't love Ricardo Montalban as the quintessential villain?" The geek behind the counter looked at me as if I was a goddess on Earth and my friends rolled their eyes.

"You really are made for each other," Alice mumbled under her breath. I smacked her arm and glared at her. With my purchase made, we sauntered back down to the restaurant. Within minutes, the buzzer we were given went off and we were shown to a table. I ordered a pomegranate martini, as I suspected that I would need it. Luckily for me, our drinks arrived quickly and I had no sooner taken a sip when Rosalie opened her mouth.

"So, Bella, it's time for you to spill. I let you off the hook the other day but now I want the details," she said calmly. She never even looked up at me. She just kept studying her menu. I, on the other hand, almost spit my drink all over the table. I was never so thankful for a hovering waitress as I was at that moment.

"Have you all decided yet?" the waitress asked hurriedly. I assented and she methodically went around the table, taking her time over Rosalie's salad modifications.

"Why do you order it if you are just going to change the whole thing?" Alice asked her.

"I like it that way." She shrugged. "Now, back to Bella. What were you and Edward doing on Saturday night?"

"Um, watching a James Bond movie that he brought over," I supplied.

"Yeah, okay. Why were you watching a movie together?" she pressed. Alice was listening interestedly, but happily, she was staying silent.

"It was our first real date. I made him dinner and we watched a movie." I was trying desperately to keep the excited teen-aged girl in her cage.

"Did he go home?" she asked bluntly.

"Eventually. On Sunday." Alice wrinkled her nose and shivered.

Her eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open. "Bella, did you… I mean…"

"Did I what, Rosalie?" I knew where she was going and I was going to make her work at it because I really did not want to have this conversation.

"Did you or did you not have sex with Edward Cullen this past weekend?"

"I did not have sex with Edward this past weekend." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, my face flushed bright red. Our waitress was standing beside me with our food and she looked stunned. In an effort to regain her composure, she quickly passed our plates out and excused herself. As soon as she was away from the table, we all burst into fits of laughter.

"That was… oh my God, Bella. You should have seen your face! I think you were almost as embarrassed as she was!" Alice howled.

I wiped my eyes on my napkin and placed it in my lap. We were all still breathing heavily and I took the opportunity to gulp my martini. We started eating in hungry silence, but Rose soon broke it.

"Are you all dating now, or what?" she asked bluntly.

Alice's fork clattered against her plate. "What?" Rose asked her. "It's a legitimate question!"

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "Something like that."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, last weekend, while you were piercing your nipple and Alice was trying not to get arrested, Edward and I wandered down the strip," I began.

Rose was losing her patience. "Yes, so we heard. And?"

"Some time on Sunday morning, we got married." I closed my eyes and waited for the onslaught. It never came. When I opened my eyes, Rose was just staring at me with her mouth open.

"Are you telling people now?" Alice asked with a hint of both anger and excitement in her voice.

"Not exactly. We talked more about it after you left last night and I said I wanted to tell Rosalie, but he doesn't want to tell anyone else just yet," I responded.

"Wait a minute. You're not kidding, are you?" Rosalie asked in shock.

"No, Rose, I'm not kidding," I whispered.

"Holy shit, Bella."

"I know."

"Why I am just hearing this now? When did you tell Alice?" she demanded.

"Oh, they didn't tell me. I showed up last night with Bella's dress and found the pictures on her dresser," Alice retorted. "When I confronted her, she finally admitted it."

"Are you going to get an annulment? If you haven't consummated the marriage, it shouldn't be too difficult," Rose suggested.

"Not an option for several reasons, not least of which is the consummation part," I said heavily.

"I thought you said you didn't have sex with him!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I said I didn't have sex with him last weekend. I didn't say we never had," I clarified quietly. I so did not want to talk about this in front of Alice.

"Well, how was it?" Rose asked.

I dropped my head in my hands and stared at my pasta. "I don't remember," I said with a pained tone.

"You beat all, Bella," Alice laughed. "You go years without a boyfriend, or even a hook-up. Then in one weekend, you meet a guy, marry him, and have sex! To top it all, you don't remember it!" she crowed. Her mirth was contagious and we all started laughing again.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked once she had sufficiently recovered.

"We're trying to do all the other steps we missed and see if we can make it work," I answered honestly. "I really like him a lot, though," I added with my customary blush.

They both smiled widely at me and we finished our meals with idle chatter. As we each continued to sip on our drinks, I asked Alice how work was going.

"Pretty well, actually. I have three projects going at the moment. We are just going through the planning stages for the Marsh's house, which is good because I would hate to be in the middle of the remodel for my biggest client ever while gone for my honeymoon," she told us excitedly.

"Are those the Harrah's people?" I asked between sips.

"Yes, they are. I've actually started thinking about how to redesign the outfits already. Mrs. Marsh said she wanted to see the wedding pictures too. She loves designer clothes and when I told her that I had designed and made everything myself, she wanted to see my work," she squealed happily.

"That's great, Al!" Rose cheered.

Rose claimed that nothing was new at the shop and we wrapped up our evening. Rose dropped the top on her convertible and we cranked the stereo up, singing along at the top of our lungs. It was so nice to have some fun with my girls. Rose dropped us off and Alice left shortly after. Once I was alone, I stood in the kitchen and tried to remember what Edward's favorite desserts were. Never did I think I would be responsible for his birthday cake. Only, as I recalled, Edward didn't actually like cake. He did like chocolate chip cookies, ice cream and pie. Inspiration struck! I made a list of the ingredients that I would need and ran to the store. The cookies would need to be made tonight since I did not want to spend the entire party baking in his kitchen.

It was approaching 10:30 when I made it home from the grocery, but I was so excited to get started, I didn't even really notice the time. My trusty KitchenAid mixer was whirring madly and I was lining various pans with foil. I had decided to make one smaller cookie for Edward's "cake" and a larger one for everyone else. My phone rang and I tipped a glass of water over in my rush to answer it. I never looked to see who was on the other end.

"Oh shit! Damn, damn, damn! I'm sorry. Hang on a second please!" I shouted into the phone. My socks were now soaked and I had to peel them off to keep from tracking the water all over the apartment. I grabbed four dishtowels from the drawer and threw them in the floor. Minutes later, I picked the phone back up, silently praying that I it wasn't someone like Alice's priest on the other end. "Hello?" I said breathlessly.

Quiet laughter met my ears. _"Bella, are you okay?"_ Edward asked.

"Yes! Sorry! I spilled a glass of water all over the counter and the floor when I went to answer the phone and now my socks are all wet," I complained.

"_What's that sound?"_ he asked confusedly.

"My mixer. Hang on, let me shut it off." I flipped the switch and silence filled room.

"_What are you doing? It's after 11. I thought you were going out with the girls tonight?" _he questioned.

"We did! Alice, Rose and I did the dress thing, went shopping and ate dinner at Applebees. I had some baking to do tonight so I'm working on that now," I relayed. While I was talking, I dumped the chocolate chips into the mixer and turned it on low to fold them in.

"_Did you have fun?" _he asked pleasantly.

"I did! It was nice to spend some quality time with the girls. I think Alice is ready to finally pull her fashion designs off the pages and Rose just loves working on cars."

"_Did you have time to talk to Rose?"_ he asked hesitantly.

"I did. She took it really well and they spent several minutes making fun of me. What more could a girl ask for from her best friends, right?" I said jokingly.

"_Why did they make fun of you? I don't understand."_ Edward's voice sounded sort of hurt. I couldn't let it stay that way so I threw my life out there for him.

"It all kind of started when Rose asked if we, you know, had sex last Saturday." I heard a sharp intake of breath and continued rambling. "I told her that I did not have sex with you last Saturday. Then, after I told her that we got married in Vegas, she asked about annulments for marriages that hadn't been consummated and I confessed that that was not an option either. Alice started making fun of me for being celibate for so long and when I finally broke the streak, I couldn't remember it."

The line was quiet, too quiet. "Edward?"

"_Is sex a common topic with you all?" _he asked curiously.

"Yes. Well, usually I listen to them talk about sex and nod when appropriate, but it does come up rather often," I admitted freely.

"_You amaze me. Remind me to avoid those conversations. I don't want to hear about Alice and Jasper, ever," _he teased.

"No, you don't. Trust me," I groaned. "How are you tonight? You sound happier."

"_It's been all right. I had to attend a multiple birth earlier and we had to admit both babies, but other than that, it has been quiet. About tomorrow night," _he started. All of my insecurities came rushing back in full force and my eyes welled with tears. Apparently, my breathing picked up too, because Edward noticed. _"Bella, baby, what's wrong?"_

"It's nothing. What about tomorrow?" I said tightly. It was all I could do to control my pain and disappointment.

"_How early can you be at my house tomorrow?"_

That was not what I was expecting. "Um, I have to work until five and I have to come back here first. Why?"

"_Damn. Everyone else is showing up around 6:30 and I wanted, well, I wanted you to be the first one here," _he said softly, disappointment lacing his tone.

"Oh, Edward," I cooed softly. "I'm sorry. Let me see what I can do, okay? Text me directions from my office and I will see if I can work something out. When are you going to sleep?"

"_I'll take a nap. Call me on your way so I'm clothed when you get here," _he requested.

"Mmm. Do I have to? I might just have to forget that phone call if that's what I get to see when I get there," I teased, though I was actually partially serious. Thoughts of naked Edward made me throb in places I had only recently begun to acknowledge again.

"_I might just have to let you surprise me, then." _He couldn't even see me and I was blushing. I had to take a deep breath and start scraping the dough from the bowl.

Edward's velvety voice brought me back to reality. _"Bella, what are you doing? Why did you have to bake something tonight?"_

"Because I am in charge of dessert for tomorrow and I won't have time to do it after work. These things take time, you know!" I responded somewhat testily.

"_Dessert for tomorrow? Are you making me a birthday cake?"_ His voice was light and happy.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I teased back.

"_I swear you spoil me. I could really get used to this."_

"Lucky you. You get to get used to this," I reminded him.

"_Damn. I'm a lucky man. You're not still upset with me are you?" _

"Not really. I'm not sure I was ever mad. You just hurt my feelings," I informed him.

"_I am really sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you,"_ he swore.

"I'm counting on it, Mr. Cullen," I sassed back.

He hummed deep in his throat and the sensuality of it touched me. My eyes practically rolled back in my head. _"That, that's just so… damn. Can you call or text me before you go to bed, beautiful?"_

"Of course, I can. Now, let me get back to this and you get back to those little people. I will see you tomorrow night."

"_I can't wait,"_ he whispered.

"Me neither. Have a good night," I wished him.

"_Sleep well, angel. Good night."_

I hung up with a silly smile on my face. He made me feel so special. I slipped his birthday cookie in the oven and set the timer. All of the other ingredients were carefully bagged, stowed and marked to take with me to the office. If he wanted me there early, I would be there early. While the cookie baked, I strolled through my closet and tried to decide what to wear. It was too late to call Alice, but I was out of my league here. In the end, I went with a cute pair of jeans and the button down I was going to wear to work. We were just going to be hanging out at the house after all.

I switched out the cookies and got ready for bed. Looking at my worn-out sleepwear, I sent Alice a text that we needed to update my collection. If there was a chance that Edward would see me in it again, he was going to get a vision to sustain him during his long hours. When everything was finally cooling on the counter, I turned off the light and climbed into bed. As it was almost midnight, I chose to send Edward a message to tell him good night and I fell into a deep slumber.

**EPOV**

I still felt horrible for having been so nasty to Bella the night before. _'Who treats someone they care about that way?' _Apparently, I did. The stress was really starting to get to me and I was having a hard time finding my balance point. I knew that I was going to have to pick up some extra shifts soon, but that meant less potential time with Bella and I didn't want to give that up either. Now more than ever, I wished I could call my dad and ask his advice.

Instead, I focused back on my work and the night passed slowly. Most of our babies were sleeping tonight and I concentrated on watching their vitals. There was never a lot of time to react if something did go wrong, so I tried to make sure I could head off any potential issues. Around 6 am, a couple of obstetricians called up to the floor to remind us they were inducing several high risk patients this morning and we would need to be prepared. Until they called, I went through the charts with the incoming nurses and made notes for the other physicians. Two births with healthy babies, a transfer from surgery and eight and a half hours later, I dragged myself home. I only had a couple of hours before I needed to get up and I dropped onto my bed, exhausted.

My alarm blared at me at 5:30 and I almost threw it across the room. When I remembered that Bella, my Bella, was coming over tonight, I hopped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom to complete my ablutions. I wanted to at least look decent for her. I had just stepped out of the shower when I heard a light tapping on my front door. I grabbed a pair of jeans from my closet and shouted that I would be right there. I felt this pull, this urge to be at the door and I knew she was on the other side. She was irresistible to me on every level and my even my body could detect her presence.

I tried to play it cool and collected as I opened the door, but my face immediately broke into a silly grin at seeing her standing on the other side. Her arms were laden with bags and boxes that almost covered her entire frame. Her eyes raked up and down my body and she grinned back at me.

"If this is what I get for showing up early, I will have to do that more often," she giggled. She kept shifting her weight from foot to foot and readjusting her packages.

"Here, let me help," I said, reaching out to take the box from her.

"No! Um, I've got this. Can you get the bags?" She clutched the box to her and was careful not to shift it. I was immediately suspicious and raised my eyebrow at her. "It's your birthday dessert," she clarified. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"All right, then, fair enough. Come on in and we can put everything down in the kitchen," I offered. I grabbed the bags that she indicated and shut the door behind her as she entered my living room. Her eyes were wide as she looked around and she stared at me, shocked. "Let's put this stuff down and I'll give you the tour, okay?" She just nodded and followed me.

"So this is the kitchen," I commented lamely as we walked in. The kitchen in my apartment was nowhere near as nice as hers. I had a refrigerator, dishwasher, stove, sink and some cabinets along one wall and the other side of the small space was defined by a countertop island with bar stools on the opposite side.

"I guess it's a good thing you don't cook much, huh?" she responded as she glanced around. Her tone was teasing and light. She stood on her toes and slipped the box on top of the fridge and motioned for me to set the bags on the island. Quickly, she took out several cartons of ice cream and flung open the freezer door. Once she had placed them inside, she turned and looked at me accusingly. "Darling, there is nothing in there but frozen pizza. I thought you said you went to the grocery this week?"

"I did. There's food in the fridge and the cabinets. I don't eat here much," I defended myself.

"What am I going to do with you?" she said exasperatedly.

"Besides, lately, I've had this awesome woman cooking for me and bringing me food at the hospital," I whispered as I moved closer. I ran my hands around her hips and they settled on her back. She smiled and stepped into my embrace. "Mmm. I've missed you today," I mumbled into her hair.

"I missed you, too," she whispered and lifted her head from my chest. In a flash, I lowered mine to hers and captured her lips in a searing kiss. The pull I felt earlier intensified and I lost all rational thought, until Bella started slipping. I held her tighter and pulled away. Her face was the definition of happiness and peacefulness.

When she felt me watching her, she opened her deep, brown eyes and met my gaze. "Sorry," she whispered, "I think I forgot to stand up." She giggled and I laughed with her. It was so happy and carefree and right.

I kissed her again chastely and released her from my embrace. "Is there anything else you need to put away before I show you around?" I asked.

She opened the bag and perused its contents before refastening the Velcro. "Nope, I don't think so. Is there somewhere I can put this out of the way, though?"

I took it from her and shoved it under the island. I then grasped her hand and led her out of the kitchen. On the other side of the island was the area I had designated as the dining room of sorts. My large glass table glistened in the fading sunset coming from the French doors on the other side of the room. Mom had purchased a large, flowery centerpiece in a range of blues and earth tones for the center of it when I first moved in. Alice had moved the chairs out of the way and they lined the back wall.

"Dining room," I pointed out unnecessarily. "And this is my balcony," I whispered in her ear as I tugged on her arm. I let go of her hand only long enough to pull both doors open and we stepped out together. My balcony offered a lovely view of the city from fourteen floors above the city streets and Bella gasped in awe.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful up here and so peaceful!" I pulled her back to my chest and held her close. The citrusy scent of her shampoo assaulted my senses and I sighed. It really did not get much better than this. My girl in my arms, on my balcony, on a beautiful summer night. We stood like that and watched the world go by for awhile before Bella broke the silence.

"When is everyone else supposed to be here?" she asked quietly.

"I think about 6:30. We should head in if you want to see the rest of the place before they get here," I said contentedly.

She nodded and I reluctantly released her to make our way back into the apartment. I gestured to the living room. "This is the living room, obviously. I imagine we will spend most of the evening over there. Jasper and Emmett are determined to play Wii and it always turns into a competition."

"Whose piano?" she asked, pointing to the small area between the front door and the outside wall where I had it placed.

"Mine," I answered.

"You play?" she asked incredulously.

I chuckled. "Yes, I've played since I was about 8. I debated in college whether to pursue medicine or music. In the end, I realized that my music is my personal outlet and my stress relief, not what I wanted to hang my career on. It's been a long time, though."

"Why?" Her head was cocked to the side in curiosity and I felt so comfortable sharing these intimate details. This was just another example of how much she had changed my whole world in such a short amount of time. I knew it should be disconcerting, but it wasn't. It was freeing and relaxing, like coming home after a long semester.

"Sometime in my second year of medical school, I lost the passion. I have only tinkered since then, and only rarely," I admitted. She gave me a small, sad smile and motioned for the tour to continue.

We went into the hallway where I pointed out the guest bathroom on the right and the closet on the left. At the end of the hallway, there was a door on either side. I opened the door to the spare room and I was struck by how similar our spare rooms were, basic furniture and pale colors.

"Everything is so elegant and crisp looking. I love the motif of the pale colors all around the house off-set by the dark accents, like the couch. How did you do all of this?" she questioned.

"I didn't," I said with a laugh. "Mom came up for one weekend after I leased the place and she and Alice went to work. I have no idea how they managed, but Alice keeps it up to date. The only room I really had any say in was mine." With that, I opened the door to reveal my bedroom. A large king-sized bed dominated the middle of the room. My chest of drawers lurked on the wall near the door and the dresser was directly across the room. The sliding door to my adjoining bathroom was in the middle of the wall opposite the bed. I had chosen a dark wood, almost black for my furniture and Mom had managed to find me black and white patterned quilt to cover my bed. The carpet was a thick, white plush and the walls were a stark white to contrast with the furniture. I nervously watched her face for her reaction.

"This is… wow," she murmured. "The contrasts are gorgeous! Where did you find that quilt?"

"Mom found it for me," I told her. "I suspect she got someone in Forks to make it, but she won't admit to it." I paused again. "Well, do you like it?"

"Edward, your place is fantastic, except for the kitchen, of course, but other than that, it's amazing!" she gushed.

"I'm glad you like it. I want you to feel at home here," I confessed. I ducked my head because I did not want her to see my face color like hers so often did.

"As long as you're here, I am sure I will," she whispered back. I grinned at her and sighed in relief. Without another thought, I wrapped my fingers around her neck and buried them in her hair. Our lips found each other and moved together with synchronicity. Her small fingers rubbed on the muscles in my chest and stomach before moving around to my back. She pulled me to her while our tongues massaged each other and explored. I let go of her lips and rubbed my nose along her jaw, just inhaling the scent that was pure Bella. My lips again found purchase on the spot under her ear that I had discovered last weekend. As I gently kissed and sucked on her neck, Bella moaned and the sound and vibrations went straight to my cock. It took every bit of effort I could muster not to grind my hips against her, but I knew that we wouldn't have time to finish anything we started.

"Ungh, Edward," Bella moaned again and I groaned against her neck. I moved back to her mouth and she pushed herself against me. We battled passionately, back and forth, for control, neither of us winning or losing, both lost to the sensations. Just as my lower brain was trying to convince my larger brain that we could bring each other pleasure quickly, the doorbell rang and Emmett pounded on the door.

"Come on man! Wake up and let us in!" he shouted over his fists.

Bella giggled and looked down at me. "Um, why don't you go finish getting dressed and I'll let him in?"

"What? You don't like me dressed like this?" I joked.

"You know I do, but I don't think I'm willing to share the view with the rest of your friends," she replied coyly. With one last heated kiss, she pulled away and sauntered down the hallway. I am not ashamed to admit that I stood there and gawked at the sway of her slender hips. Once she moved from my line of sight, I grabbed a black polo from my closet, tucked it in, and adjusted my dick so it was no longer straining against my zipper. I could hear Emmett teasing Bella in the other room and was pleased at how well she seemed to fit into my life. It was like a puzzle piece I never knew was missing suddenly snapped into place and I could see the whole picture.

Emmett was reclining on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. A large, perfectly wrapped box sat next to the entertainment center. When I raised my eyebrow at him, he just shrugged and replied simply, "It's your birthday. We chipped in."

Another bang on the door deflected my attention and Emmett began flipping through channels on TV. Alice didn't wait for me to answer and just barged in.

"Edward! You're up! Did you get some sleep? I ordered the pizza on the way over here so it should be here in just a little while. Do you know when Bella is going to be here?" she spilled out in one breath.

"Breathe, Alice. I got a couple hours of rest so I should be good for a few hours any way," I assured her.

Another voice from the other room answered the rest of her questions. "I'm in the kitchen, Alice. Come help me set out the drinks."

Alice winked at me and smiled happily before skipping off to help Bella. Jasper gave me a look with both eyebrows raised and I smirked and shrugged back. I wasn't ready to let everyone else into our fledgling relationship. He set another bag on top of Emmett's box and settled on the leather couch next to Emmett. I took the leather chair at the end of the coffee table. Emmett had found a baseball game and was watching it with enthusiasm. Jasper and I just enjoyed laughing at his antics.

Bella and Alice waltzed back into the room with their hands full. Bella handed me something golden and fizzy, but it smelled sweet, not like beer.

"It's Red Bull and Vodka," she explained, seeing my confused look. "I thought you could use a little help staying up."

"Thanks, baby," I told her with smile. When she turned around, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into my lap. She yelped and struggled to keep from falling on the floor or spilling her drink. I helped right her and kissed her cheek. Her eyes were wide and I just grinned. What the hell? It wasn't like they all didn't know we were dating and all but one person in the room knew we were married. Why hide how I felt.

The evening progressed with easy banter and, mostly, I leaned back and listened. Despite the caffeine jolt, I was still tired. Rosalie arrived at the same time as the pizza guy and graced me with a knowing smirk.

"Happy Birthday, Edward," she called on her way to the kitchen with an arm load of pizza. Alice followed her with more boxes.

I shifted Bella off my lap and went after them. "Alice, I know Emmett eats a lot, but why do we need… 10 large pizzas for the six of us?"

Alice tottered uneasily under my gaze and wrung her hands. "Well, it's your birthday party, so I invited a few of your other friends too. Your friends from work and school," she sputtered.

"I thought I told Jasper that I wanted to keep things simple," I ground out. Having an apartment full of people that I had to be nice to and entertain was not my idea of a fun night.

"I didn't listen," she shot back and stuck her tongue out at me before turning around and opening the nearest box. With all the grace she possessed, she placed two large pieces on some paper plates I had never seen before and handed me the yummy meat-covered concoction. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until that moment, but I could not wait to take a bite. Alice just laughed at me when I got sauce on my cheek and handed me a napkin. Determined to be sweet before I got carried away in my own food, I dug through the boxes until I found Bella's and served her a few slices too.

It was fun and relaxing to eat pizza and drink with my friends. I pissed Emmett off temporarily when I turned the game off, but I put on Monty Python and the Holy Grail instead and he acquiesced.

"Before we do this, can Edward open his gifts now? I want to do it before anyone else comes," Alice said.

Bella ran into the kitchen for something and Jasper and Emmett dragged the huge box across the room. I picked up the smaller bag first, but Alice waved it away and pointed to the larger present instead. She was practically bouncing with excitement. I tore off the paper and my eyes were met with the one game I wanted more than all the others, Rock Band 2, complete with guitar, microphone and drum set.

"It's from Emmett, Jasper and me," Alice explained before I could protest. "And I think it's as much for them as it is for you!"

"Thank you, guys! This is awesome. We'll have to set it up and play tonight!" I mentioned excitedly. I could feel some energy seeping back into my body.

"It's no Rock Band," Rosalie said as she handed me her card. "I thought this would be useful though." Inside was a gift certificate to a high end shop that specialized in servicing foreign cars.

"Rose, this is great! I need to take my car in for maintenance soon so this will come in really handy. Thank you," I said appreciatively. The last present in front of me was the bag Alice had waved off earlier. I gave her a questioning look and she nodded eagerly. Inside, there was a Wii points card, so I could download more songs, she claimed, and a sheaf of papers.

"I thought you could use some more staff paper since you started playing again," she said softly. "I like the new song, by the way."

"Thank, Al. This is perfect." I stood and enveloped my tiny and thoughtful sister in my arms. She hugged me back tightly and the moment was over. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were clustered around the box and pulling miscellaneous pieces from their Styrofoam homes. Bella stood behind the couch awkwardly.

"Hey," I cooed softly. "Come here, baby. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She smiled shyly. "You just have another present to open." She handed me the thick, square package and I couldn't figure out what it was.

"You didn't have to get me anything, you know," I told her. "I told you I just wanted you for my birthday."

"You already have me, so that wouldn't be much of a present, would it?" she laughed. The sound was heart-warming, like church bells on a sunny afternoon.

"I don't know. I can think of a few things that would be present-worthy," I teased, wiggling my eyebrows in my best Emmett imitation. I reached out to grab her ass with the hand that wasn't holding the gift.

She just laughed at me and swatted my hand away. "Just open the damn present, Edward."

I ripped off the paper and I felt my eyes triple in size. Bella had gotten me the entire Star Trek movie collection on Blu-Ray. Gaping like a fish, I looked at the box, up at Bella, and back to the box. "Is this, is this really, holy cow, this is, um… wow!" I stuttered.

"If you don't like it…" Bella began uncertainly. Her eyebrows were creased in worry. I cut her off with a hard kiss.

"This is awesome, Bella! Thank you so much! I love it. I have wanted these for years. How did you know?"

"Jasper," she said simply. "The catch is that you have to watch them with me now."

I was almost speechless. "You'll watch Star Trek with me?" I gasped out.

"Yeah! I love those movies! My dad used to watch them with me," she responded gleefully.

Complete oblivious that we had an audience, I leaned in and kissed her again. "I was right. You really are the perfect woman," I whispered in her ear seductively. She shivered and I felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Get a room, you two," Emmett called from across the room. I just grinned back and set my new movies on one of the shelves in my entertainment center, so I could help the guys set up the game. There were several knocks on the door while I was behind the furniture, but Alice seemed to be handling hostess duties quite well. When I emerged, there were quite a few more people in the room than there had been before. Garrett, one of my closest friends from work, was chatting amicably with Morris, one of the guys I had gone to school with. Instead of pursuing the practical side of medicine, he had gone into research and was doing quite well. I greeted them both and talked briefly with several of my colleagues that had also come to the party. Bella seemed to be mingling well and was chatting with a couple of the nurses I was still friends with, Mandy and Jessica.

Rock Band roared loudly from the TV and Emmett fumbled with the remote to turn it down. He gave everyone a sheepish grin before he started wailing on the drums. Jasper was kicked back against the arm of the couch with the guitar naturally strung over his shoulder and they were bantering about who would have the better score. Alice had just asked Bella if she was ready to bring out my birthday dessert when a late knock echoed off the door. I looked at Alice and she shrugged, so I unassumingly answered it.

"Hello there, darling," Tanya purred from the doorway. "I brought your favorite, lemon cake! Happy Birthday!" I was too stunned to move, shocked that someone invited her and that she would even show up. I wasn't fast enough in my stupor and she pressed her lips to mine.

**Uh Oh, Spaghettios! I know this was a long one, but they had a lot to say and I wanted to leave it here. Leave me some love in a review, please! And tell me, what was the best or worst birthday present you have ever gotten?**


	16. Chapter 16: Apologies

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I own 5 identical Tupperware cups. I don't own Twilight. **

A/N: Holy cannoli, Batman! You guys just astound me! Your little comments in your review kept me well entertained! I loved them—please give me more. I am an addict. As always, this story is rated M for a reason so if you don't want to read smut, this is not the story for you.

**Chapter 16: Apologies**

**EPOV**

I was frozen standing in my own doorway with my ex-girlfriend kissing me in front of my new wife. It was only a few seconds before I ripped my head away from hers and turned my head to find Bella. She was frozen too, only her eyes showed not only her shock, but anger, hurt, and betrayal. She blinked, swallowed, and turned away. Most of my guests had also noticed the greeting and were staring. Bella's abrupt departure from the room spurred me to action and I knew that I had to take care of Tanya, once and for all. This was the second time she had tried to interfere and there would not be a third.

I grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to the spare room, away from the majority of my guests. She sputtered something about her dropping the cake, but I certainly could not care less at the moment. I tore it from her grasp and dropped it with the clang to the dresser before I rounded on her. The smug look left her face when she took in my expression; her eyes widened and she turned pale.

"What the fuck was that, Tanya?" I demanded. Anger was coursing through my veins and I could feel it radiating off me.

"It's your birthday. I thought I would come by and celebrate with you like we always have," she replied in a small and meek voice. Unfortunately for her, I knew her better than that.

"Bullshit. My party was an excuse for you to show up and try to make trouble like you always do. Our relationship was a disaster and you know it as well as I do. I don't want you back. You had no right to kiss me in front of my friends and my… Bella. What is your problem?" I spat.

Her temperament changed immediately, like I knew it would. She was the consummate actress. Her back stiffened and her face morphed into a sharp reflection of her normally pretty features. "Oh, so your hesitation was because _Bella_ was here? She's a fling, Edward, and you know it. I know you like she never could. You're supposed to be with me, not her," she said snidely.

"No, my hesitation was because I never thought you would darken my doorstep again. She's not a fling, Tanya and she knows me a hell of a lot better than you, it seems," I said hotly, gesturing to the gooey, lemon concoction on the table in next to me. "There will never be an 'us' again and it's time you accepted that."

"Whatever, Edward. And what's wrong with my lemon cake?" she demanded.

"I hate lemon cake. I always have, but you were too busy in your own little world to notice that I never ate it. It has always been about what you want. My life is about what I want now and you don't factor in."

"Oh, and I supposed _Bella_ does? Grow up, Edward. She doesn't want you, she wants the Cullen name and money, just like everyone else did," Tanya accused. Her eyes flashed in a hint of victory, as she knew that was my weakness early on in our relationship. I now suspected that she was more like the women I dated in college than I ever knew.

"Like you did, Tanya?" I said slowly. "Don't think it escaped my attention that you pushed me at every turn to marry you and make you a doctor's wife. In fact, I distinctly remember hearing you tell Jessica that as soon as we got married, you were going to quit. How does that make you any different?" I ran my hands through my hair and growled. Tanya took a step back and pursed her lips.

"I loved you, Edward. That's what made me different," she said quietly, her demeanor changing again.

"It really doesn't matter anymore, T," I replied more gently this time. "You need to leave." She studied me for a second, shook her head, and walked out the door. Not wanting to run into her again while she was leaving, I waited in the spare room. Tanya had the uncanny knack of getting under my skin whenever she could manage it and I took several deep breaths to expel my irritation. When I could no longer hide, I picked up the cake and carried it back to the dining room and left it on the table. Bella was nowhere to be seen. I did not see Alice either, so I assumed they were together.

Garrett approached me with a chuckle. "Man, she never gives up, does she?" He had been with me through the end of our relationship and her successive attempts to drag me back. Garrett was one of the few colleagues that I truly considered a friend.

"Apparently not," I muttered. "Thanks for coming tonight, Garrett."

"Eh," he said dismissively and winked, "it was either this or sleep. This sounded much more fun." We laughed together and watched everyone else in silence. Emmett was taking his turn with the guitar and was pretending to be a rock star, complete with bad dancing. "So, the smokin' brunette is your new girl?"

I grinned widely. "Yes, yes she is. Bella is pretty great."

"She's good for you. I haven't seen you this happy, well, ever. How is she dealing with the crazy hours?" he asked.

"I've been cutting back on the extra shifts for the last couple of weeks. I know I can't do it forever, though, so we'll see," I replied honestly. Truthfully, I didn't want to think about it. I knew that Bella had said to do what I needed to do and she would fit in around it, but that was a tough call when you hadn't lived through it.

Jessica, Amanda, and Jude, another resident from the hospital, took control of the Wii and gave Emmett, Jasper and Rose a break. Jasper made a bee line for the kitchen and refilled his drink. As he walked past, he leaned over and said, "She's in your room with Alice."

"Thanks, Jazz," I called after him. I set the water I was drinking now on the table and Garrett motioned for me to go. The trip to my room did not take long but I was so anxious about what I would find there, every step felt like an eternity. Alice swung open the door just as I approached and slid it closed behind her.

"She's pretty emotional, Edward. You need to give her some time," she stated plainly.

"No, I need to talk to her, Alice. How in the hell did Tanya know about the party any way? Did you invite her?" I asked incredulously.

"I've hated her since the first day you brought her home. Why would I invite her? She must have been standing there when I invited Jessica," she mused. "Did you sort everything out?"

"For the fourteenth time, I think. I don't know how to be clearer, Alice! Hell, I even considered moving back to Seattle to get away from her. Will she listen to me?" I gestured to the door so she would understand.

"Maybe."

I felt my shoulders sag and my little sister patted my arm and gave me a small smile. When I turned the knob and opened the door, I did not see Bella sitting on the bed. I scanned the room and saw her standing near the far wall with her back to me. Her shoulders were shaking slightly. I could not bear to see her cry. I closed the door softly behind me and Bella turned further into the wall.

"Bella," I began, "I am so sorry. I have no idea what possessed her to show up like that." I stopped because I wanted her to say something. Small noises coming from Bella were the only sound in the room for several seconds.

"Is she gone, then?" she asked in a choked voice.

"Yes, darling. I asked her to leave."

She turned around and there were tear streaks on her cheeks. My heart urged me to go to her and kiss them away, but my head cautioned against rash action when she was so hurt. She giggled and threw me off balance.

"You should have seen your face, Edward," she giggled again. "At first you just looked completely horrified then it was like you had stepped on something nasty with your favorite pair of shoes."

"Are you laughing?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," she said with another chuckle. "It was funny! She looked so pleased with herself and you just weren't!" She dissolved into another fit of giggles and was gasping for breath in seconds.

"I thought you were pissed!" I managed to choke out. "Alice said you were upset!"

She recovered herself and came towards me, sitting on the end of the bed and patting it to encourage me to join her. I immediately complied.

"I was at first and I was worried that you wanted her back. She was invited to your party, she knew your favorite dessert and you have so much history. I just had to get out of there. I didn't want to watch anymore. Then, when I was sitting here, I thought about your face and realized that you didn't look particularly pleased to see her and not at all pleased when she kissed you. The best part was listening to you tell her what you thought of her. The walls aren't all that thick, you know. I would say I was sorry for eavesdropping, but I'm not," she explained.

"I'm glad you did," I whispered. I picked up her hand and rubbed slight circles on the back of it with my thumb. Instantly, I felt the warmth that only her touch could provide. It was soothing and familiar.

"So, I'm not just a fling? And you're not moving back to Seattle?" she cheeked.

"No," I laughed, "you are certainly not just a passing fling to me. And I'm only going back to Seattle if you are going with me." I rested my other hand against her cheek and turned her face towards me. I settled my lips against hers. Our kiss was languid and sweet, punctuated by our smiles.

"Are you ready for the rest of your present, Mr. Cullen?" she asked seductively against my lips. "I was in charge of dessert, remember?" My breath left my chest in a whoosh and my jeans became uncomfortably tight. My cock begged to be released from his cloth prison, but I knew it wasn't right.

"Bella," I said tightly as I pulled back from her, "as much as I want you, we still have guests and I don't want to rush."

Bella giggled again. "I brought a special dessert with me as part of your present. I was baking it all last night. What did you think I was referring to?" Her tone was playful and teasing.

"Ugh. You are going to be the death of me, woman!"

"What? You want to eat that rinky-dinky lemon cake for your birthday?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, go make whatever it is that you have planned. But, I'm not done with you, Swan," I warned. She chuckled and stood, giving me a sultry look as she swayed her hips as she walked to the door. I followed with a groan. Things hadn't changed much in the few minutes we had been gone. People were taking turns on the Wii, talking to each other and drinking. Some people munched on pizza and the snacks Alice had laid out on the table. The lemon cake remained untouched.

Emmett sidled up to me as Bella disappeared into the kitchen. He raised his eyebrow questioningly and jerked his head towards the banging in the room behind us. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," I said with a smile. "When I got back there, she was laughing. It seems she found my discomfort amusing."

"Good for her! I'm glad she didn't let that ho-bag upset her. Are you all right? You looked pretty pissed and she looked really unhappy when she left."

"It doesn't seem to matter how many times I tell her that it's over, she doesn't seem to get it. Maybe this time I got my point across," I responded with indifference. I doubted that it did any good but I hoped she would back off for a little while at least.

The strains of 'Happy Birthday' began from the kitchen and I backed away from the entrance. Alice enthusiastically picked up the tune and encouraged everyone else to do so in the living room. Bella appeared before me with what looked like a hot fudge sundae on top of a chocolate chip cookie. She had precariously placed two candles shaped like a 2 and a 7 on the edge. I smiled widely and blew them out carefully so I did not displace the mountain of whipped cream on top of the ice cream. Everyone cheered and I took the plate from her hands. She slipped a spoon on the plate and kissed my cheek. I took a big bite and the combination of flavors blew my mind. There was warm chewy cookie, cold vanilla ice cream, rich hot fudge, airy whipped cream and sweet maraschino cherry. It was heaven on a plate.

"Way to go, Bella! I think you gave him an orgasm without ever touching him!" I heard Emmett boom. I opened my eyes, not having realized that I closed them and saw Bella blush a deep red. She turned abruptly and went back into the kitchen. I took another bite and moaned in appreciation. This was one of the best things I had ever eaten. I did open my eyes in time to see Bella distributing sliver of cookie sundae to several other people. Part of me was jealous that she had made it for more than just me, but I was also pleased to note as I took another bite that I was the only one with a full cookie all to myself.

The evening wrapped up shortly after everyone had eaten their fill of Bella's delicious baking. I spent a few minutes talking to each of my friends as they left and surreptitiously watched Bella as she talked to everyone too. Her calm and presence impressed me and turned me on more than a little. It was just Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella and me left by 9:30. I clicked on the movie we had started earlier and pulled Bella to me on the couch. Eric Idle and his crew entertained us for over an hour, but when they went in search of shrubbery for the Knights who say Nee, Alice yawned and stretched. She and Jasper rose from the chair and announced that they were turning in for the night. She leaned over and hugged me tightly, wishing me a happy birthday once again. Jasper shook my hand and gave me a knowing smile. Emmett jumped up as well and declared that he had a long day and wanted to get to bed. Unfortunately for him and his intentions, he eyed Rosalie a little too long and she eagerly commiserated with him. I chuckled and he had the good sense to look a little abashed. His poor grace was tempered with excitement and all four of them left at the same time.

"I guess I better get my stuff too and head home," Bella said glumly.

"No, don't go yet. Please stay," I practically begged.

"Okay, I'll stay a little longer if you want," Bella said sweetly.

"You misunderstand me. I don't want you to stay a little longer. I want you to stay. Here. With me. All night," I whispered as I moved her hair off of her neck and placed a kiss below her ear. She leaned her head to the side to give me better access and let out a small moan.

"Okay, I'll stay," she consented breathlessly.

**BPOV**

From the instant the words left my lips, I knew that our relationship was changing. We were choosing to spend time, nights, with each other, regardless of how we chose to spend them. I also had no illusions that our time together would be innocent and I did not want it to be. My attraction to his body was equal to my attraction to his mind. I moved toward him and the hard planes of his lower chest and abdomen pressed into the soft flesh on my own chest. His mouth moved instantly to mine and we let our passions take over. Edward reached his arms around and grabbed my ass, lifting me and holding me tightly. I laced my fingers on one hand in his hair and caressed his stubble covered cheek with the other.

Edward pulled back and his darkened emerald eyes bore into mine. When he spoke, his voice was soft and shaky, yet full of emotion and need. "Thank you. You made this night so very special for me. You are everything I ever wanted, yet never knew how to find."

"You're welcome," I whispered. His mere proximity muddled me on a good day and, right now, with his very prominent erection pressing against my own heated flesh, I could not verbalize anything else.

"Shall we?" He motioned to the bedroom and I wiggled out of his arms. His face fell and he started to stutter. I set my index finger on his mouth to stop him.

"Let's turn off the lights and lock up first so we don't have to get back up, okay?" I suggested. I wasn't sure if he possessed super human speed normally, but he sure seemed to right then. I made way to the kitchen and hastily shoved the left over ice cream into the freezer and dumped the contents of a few glasses into the sink. Edward was shutting and locking all of the doors and flicking off the lights. I emerged from the kitchen into his almost completely dark apartment. There was a faint flicker from somewhere in the direction of Edward's bedroom, but it wasn't enough to light my way. I ran into a table and muttered a low oath. Thankfully, Edward did not hear me and I tiptoed back to his bedroom.

The flickers of light that I had seen earlier were from the candles that Edward had lit around the room. At first, I was a little put off that this romantic display was so well-planned and I wondered how many other women had been on the receiving end. As I got closer to the one on the chest of drawers though, I noticed that it was new and only recently lit. A smile involuntarily crept over my face and I glanced around for Edward. A banging in the bathroom told me that he was in there and I sat on the edge of the bed as I waited.

Edward slid open the door and stared at me for a second before shaking his head, as if to clear it, and stepping into his bedroom. He had changed out of the polo shirt and jeans and had put on a pair of patterned pajama pants, though in the dim lighting, I was unable to discern what the design was. He was not wearing a shirt again and I had to check to make sure I wasn't drooling. His muscles were just so chiseled, like his angular jaw. Physically, everything about this man was perfect.

He was standing next to my knees before I knew it and laid his hand on my thigh. "I don't have much that will fit you to sleep in but I put a t-shirt and some shorts on the sink for you," he informed me softly.

"Thank you," I said in the same tone as I ducked my head. I pushed off the bed and stepped lightly to the open bathroom door. On the vanity, as promised were a t-shirt and an old pair of shorts with Northwestern stamped on the leg. He had also set a brand new toothbrush and his tube of toothpaste there. I found it interesting that we used the same brand and then snorted.

"Well, well, Cullen, am I a foregone conclusion or are you in the habit of having overnight guests that need toothbrushes?" I asked jokingly.

His voice caught me off guard by its closeness and I spun around to find him leaning lazily against the door frame. "Neither, I was just… hopeful." His eyes bore into mine and I was once again lost in his twinkling, emerald orbs. He cleared his throat and took a shaky breath. "I'll let you get changed then." He turned and left, sliding the door closed behind him.

I was shaking and as nervous as a school girl. It took me several minutes to recover my wits and I splashed some cold water on my face. I stripped and slid the cool shirt over my head. It smelled clean and fresh, like soap and fabric softener. There was no trace of the manly, spicy scent I associated with Edward. The shorts slid and barely hung onto my hips. One tug and they would be around my ankles. I wasn't sure whether that was a bad thing or not. I brushed my teeth and ran my hands through my hair. _'It's just Edward,'_ I told myself, '_there's no reason to be nervous.'_ I knew that was exactly why I was nervous though.

I flung my hands to rid my body of excess energy and opened the door. Edward was leaning against the headboard with his legs crossed, looking every bit the walking incarnation of sex that he was. He ran his hand through his hair and gave me a small smile. Strangely, he looked as nervous as I felt. Instead of dwelling on the fact that I was preparing to climb into his bed as he had done at my apartment, I padded around to my side of the bed and hoisted myself up. I crawled over to the center so I could lie next to him and he stretched out his arm for me to slide underneath. With my head laying half on his shoulder and half on his chest, he started fiddling with the ends of my hair.

As he had done for me the week before, I turned to face him and rested my palm on his cheek. "No expectations, right?" I whispered.

His answering smile was full of relief, as was his answer. "No expectations." He tugged me closer with the arm wrapped around my shoulders and kissed me. It was sweet and tentative, loving and tender. I parted my lips and ran my tongue across his bottom lip, tasting and teasing. A small groan accompanied the parting of his own lips and our tongues met once again. While our mouths explored each other, I rubbed my palm up his face and pulled my fingers through his thick, bronze locks. I let my fingernails graze his scalp and he pulled me tighter. His lips left mine and skimmed a trail down my jaw line and onto my neck. Once again, he found that spot on my neck that drove me wild. The hand not holding me to him lightly grazed my breast over the shirt and I know that I moaned and leaned into his touch. My reaction must have emboldened him because his touch became heavier and his noises, needier.

I felt the loss acutely when he removed his hand and I whimpered in response. He laughed lightly against my neck and whispered, "Patience, love." His fingers played with the hem of my shirt and I pulled away from him. I pulled the shirt off and threw it somewhere off the bed, shocking us both slightly with my boldness. I shifted to cover my chest with my arms, suddenly embarrassed and insecure.

"No, don't cover yourself from me," Edward said as he stopped my wrists. "God, Bella, you are so incredibly beautiful. So beautiful." His eyes raked over my body and they darkened even more. He sucked in a shaky breath and dove toward me so quickly that I fell back against the pillows with a giggle. Hungrily, he kissed me and I returned his passion with my own. This man owned me. After two weeks with him, I knew there would never be anyone else for me. Since there was no way to tell him that, I poured all of my emotion into that one kiss.

I was panting by the time we broke apart, but he didn't stop. He kissed along my jaw, down my neck, and across my collarbone. His left hand caressed my breast and pinched my nipple lightly and I whimpered again. He was driving me to the brink of insanity. I wanted him, all of him. I opened my eyes and lifted my head when his lips stopped moving and found that he had shifted his body and his head was right over my chest. His eyes were imploring, seeking permission and I readily granted it. The second that his tongue flicked over my nipple I let out a deep breath I wasn't aware I was holding. Edward lavished attention on me and my panties were impossibly wet. The charge I always felt between us amplified and rushed through my body. He licked and sucked, nibbled and kissed until I thought I would come from sheer pleasure and anticipation. When he licked a trail down my stomach, though, I froze. His hands moved and toyed with the loose waistband of his shorts and he was watching me carefully for my reaction.

I paused, knowing that this was one of those moments of no return. My heart raced and my body begged me to go forward. My mind held me back, wondering if it was too soon, but the rest of me just didn't care. We were married, after all, right? I raised my hips slightly and Edward smiled one of his heart-stopping, breath-taking grins while he lowered the only remaining fabric covering me. He knelt between my legs, still in his pajama pants, just looking at me with a soft, happy smile on his face. Then, he leaned over and began to kiss my stomach again. His left hand travelled upwards from my knee to my thigh, rubbing and stroking me, making goose bumps appear on my skin. He kneaded the muscles in my thigh and worked his way slowly to where I wanted him the most. The instant his long, deft fingers made contact with my slick flesh, I bucked my hips into his hand.

"Mmm," he murmured against my stomach, "so eager for me." I could feel his smile and I smiled lustfully back at him. He explored with his fingers, running them up and down my folds, circling my entrance and lightly pressing into my clit. The sounds coming from my mouth were almost embarrassing, but I was too far gone to care. Gently, Edward slid one of his long fingers inside of me and I almost came undone. He flexed the tip upward and pressed down with his thumb on my clit at the same time.

"Ungh, Edward," I moaned in ecstasy, "please…" I wasn't even sure what I was begging for. I just knew that I wanted more.

"Please what, angel?" he asked with a smile.

"More, please," I whispered as he continued to caress me inside and out.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you?" he asked as he inserted a second finger and pushed harder. I could make my head nod but no words came out of my mouth. He continued his ministrations and the muscles in my lower half started to contract. I watched him concentrate, then he slowed down and removed his hand. Instead of removing his pants and climbing on top of me as I was accustomed to, he lowered his body further and kissed my thigh.

I understood what he was doing and immediately tensed. I reached out my and stilled his head. "Edward?" I said uncertainly and his eyes shot up to mine, concerned.

"What is it, baby?"

"I don't think…" I began, but stopped when I didn't really know how to finish what I was saying. No one had ever kissed me _there_ and the idea was strange to me. Why would he even want to?

"Does this make you uncomfortable, Bella?" he asked genuinely. He moved up the bed and laid next to me, running his hands over my face and hair.

"Yes. No. Maybe. It's just, why would you want to do that?" I stuttered incoherently. I was mortified.

He grinned his crooked grin and his eyes held a mischievous twinkling as if he could sense my discomfort. "Because I want to taste you, Bella. Please let me?"

I closed my eyes and tried to cover my face with my hands, but he stopped me again. "Don't hide from me, Bella, please," he said gently. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop. I promise." He sounded so eager that I agreed against my better judgment. He kissed my lips soundly and slid back down the bed. He knelt again between my legs and I tensed again. Edward kissed the inside of my thighs, told me to relax and lifted his fingers to my pussy again. I moaned as they made contact and let my head fall back onto the pillow and give myself over to the sensations. I felt a cool breath blow on my lower lips and Edward's warm, wet tongue lick my slit from bottom to top. He focused on my clit, licking, sucking and biting. His fingers pumped in and out of me, pulling me to the heights of bliss. At some point, between Edward's oral ministrations and his digital prowess, I fell over the edge screaming his name. He groaned with me and licked faster. He slowly brought me down from my high and moved back up the bed to lie next to me. He ran his fingers through my hair while I calmed down.

"Was that okay?" Edward whispered to me.

"Hmmm, yeah. That was incredible," I mumbled. He leaned over and kissed me gently. When I deepened the kiss, I could taste my juices on his lips. It was tangy and musky and different. I wondered how he would feel if I returned the favor and decided to find out. I ran my nose along his stubbled cheek and suckled on the skin below his ear. I made my way down his body, running my hands over his tight pecs. I flicked his nipples with my tongue and he laughed lightly.

"That tickles!"

I laughed with him and followed the same path down his body that he took down mine. His very prominent erection was tenting his pants and I hooked my thumbs in the waistband. I looked to him for permission and his face altered from peaceful to uncertain.

"Bella, baby, you don't have to do that," he said, reaching for me.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" I asked, mirroring his words from earlier. I cocked my head to the side and waited.

"No, not at all. I just don't want you to feel like you have to," he stumbled. He seemed a little nervous and embarrassed.

"But I want to, if you'll let me," I offered.

"Well, hell yes, I'll let you," he responded eagerly as he lifted his hips. I pulled his boxer briefs and pants off and threw them on the floor with mine. When I returned to my attention to the man before me, I was momentarily stunned by the sight of him. _'Holy crow, he is huge!'_ I thought internally. I had only done this a few times with Snyder and it was a long time ago. My nerves surged and I reached out to run my hands over his member. It was silky, yet hard as steel. When I tightened my hand around it, Edward hissed. I bent over and licked the vein that ran up his length and then swirled my tongue around his tip. I lowered my head over his cock and took as much of him in my mouth as I could. There was a lot left over though, so I wrapped my hand around his base and pumped in time with my mouth. When I came back up, I accidently raked my teeth over his shaft and he moaned loudly.

His hand found my hair and stilled my movements. "Fuck, Bella," he moaned again as I swirled my tongue around him. He let go of my head but maintained his fingers in my hair, alternately tugging my hair and rubbing my head in rhythm with my mouth. I pumped up and down with my mouth and my hand as he thrust his hips. I listened happily to the moans, groans, and growls that were issuing from his mouth and I felt a strong sense of pride that I was making him feel that way. I cupped his scrotum with my free hand and grazed his dick once more with my teeth.

"Bella," Edward ground out. He tried to pull my head away, but I moved faster and sucked harder. I didn't want to gag so I pushed him as far down my throat as I could and hummed. I heard his growl build and his cock hardened even further before he exploded in a torrent of curses and my name. I swallowed several times quickly and rubbed his length as he relaxed. I sat back on my heels and he reached out to me.

"Come here, baby," he whispered hoarsely. I crawled up the bed and curled up to him. He turned his head and kissed me tenderly. "That was amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I murmured back against his lips. He shifted to his side and wound his arms around me, pulling me tightly against him. We laid in each other's arms, content, until I started to shiver. He let go and pulled the covers back but I had already slid off the bed. I tossed his pants back up to him and I gathered the clothes he had gotten out for me. After one quick trip to the bathroom, I climbed back in the bed next to him and he held his arms open for me. His eyelids were already falling and I knew he was exhausted. I settled my head in his nook and peacefully fell asleep in the arms of the man I was falling in love with.

**Leave me some love and review! Just hit that little green button! What do you do for your birthday?**


	17. Chapter 17: Surprises

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, folks. In case you were confused, let's be clear. I own this story and this plot. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Case closed. **

A/N: Each week, I am more stunned by your responses. I absolutely love them. I love the theories and the answers to my questions! I have learned so much about all of you and it makes me so happy. I have a lot for you here and I'm going to let you all get to it! Note: if you don't want to read the smut, ask for a recap and skip this one.

**Chapter 17: Surprises**

**BPOV**

Sunlight was peeking around the shades in Edward's bedroom and I snuggled further into his arms. He was so warm and cozy and, for the first time in my life, I felt truly at home. Edward's breaths were deep and steady behind me and I knew he was still fast asleep. A peek at the clock on his dresser told me that it was still very early and I let my eyes close again.

The room was slightly brighter when I next opened my eyes, but the bed was cooler than it should have been. I was alone. My heart sank as I thought of the implications of Edward leaving me. _'Did he regret asking me to stay? Was this too much for him?'_ My paranoid thoughts would not leave me and I was so lost in them that I did not hear the bedroom door creak.

"Good morning, angel," Edward said playfully. I caught his smile and returned it, all of my previous thoughts disappearing at once. He was holding a tray with bagels and orange juice.

"Good morning. How long ago did you get up?" I asked sleepily.

He set the tray on the bed and scooted in next to me. I sat up against the pillows with him. Edward shifted the tray so we could each easily reach the contents. "I woke up about nine-thirty, but I only decided to do breakfast about 20 minutes ago. I wanted to be back in here when you woke up so I went with quick."

"This is perfect," I responded as I leaned my head on to his shoulder. He placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer, kissing my forehead as he did so. I reached out and plucked a bagel off the tray and grinned in surprise. "You remembered!"

"Cinnamon Raisin, right? I thought those were the ones in your bread drawer," he said. Our banter was happy and playful and I wondered how I could have ever doubted the connection we had. I caught flashes of metal while we ate as the light glimmered off the wedding bands we both still wore. I smiled involuntarily and Edward saw it.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, poking me in the side with his finger to tickle me.

"Nothing!" I shrieked and wiggled, trying to get away. Edward swiftly transferred the tray to his nightstand and stalked me like a lion going after his prey.

"Oh, no, you're going to tell me," he threatened. I squealed louder and half-heartedly tried to get away. He pushed me into the pillows and tickled me furiously. I giggled and squirmed under his strong fingers, laughing until I could no longer breathe.

"Stop! Stop!" I gasped.

"Are you going to tell me what made you smile earlier?" he countered.

"Um, no?"

"Then I'm not going to stop!" he declared and renewed his assault on my rib cage.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" I panted. "I'll tell you if you stop!" His fingers immediately halted and he looked at me expectantly. His gaze was intense and I was acutely aware of the way that his body hovered over mine. "It's just that I… I saw your… finger… and it made me smile," I stuttered lamely.

"My finger?" His expression was momentarily confused and then he raised his eyebrow and his jaw dropped. "Were you… were you thinking about last night?"

"No, but now I am," I replied honestly with a laugh. He joined me for a second before his eyes became speculative again.

"So if it wasn't last night, what about my finger made you so happy?" he asked softly.

I was so nervous now and I felt my blush heating up my face and neck. "Um, it was just…" I couldn't finish and started fidgeting.

"I can't read your mind, Bella," he whispered. "I want to know what makes you happy so I can do it more often and I can't know that unless you tell me."

"It was the light glinting off our rings," I blurted out. I scrunched my eyes together in mortification.

He chuckled, low and deep in his chest. His fingers stroked my cheek and his lips grazed mine. "Open your eyes, love."

I barely unclenched one eye and peered at him through the slit. His expression was tender, his eyes soft.

I took a chance and fully met his gaze. I was still apprehensive, but I felt comforted by what I found there. He lowered his head and kissed me. It was soft and reassuring. Our lips moved together in synchronicity and we deepened the kiss together. There was passion and hunger in the way our bodies met.

He pulled back too soon for my liking and said tenderly, "I love that seeing them makes you happy." He kissed me again and rolled to my side. He held up his hand and spread his fingers, examining his ring. "It looks good there, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I breathed back, "it really does." I turned my head and kissed his shoulder. "How long do we have this morning?"

"Ugh, not long enough," Edward groaned. "I have to be at the hospital at noon today."

"Yuck. What time is it now?" I asked with a sigh. I didn't want to give him up just yet.

"It's almost 11, so I have about 30 more minutes before I have to leave," he responded unhappily. "Thank you for staying last night. It was the perfect end to my party."

"You're welcome. I haven't slept that well in a long time. Are you working late tomorrow?" I snuggled into his side, eager to prolong our contact as much as possible and he willingly tightened his arms around my small frame. I felt tiny next to him.

"No. They asked me to work an extra shift, but I picked one up later in the week instead. Why? What did you have in mind?" he asked silkily.

"It is your birthday tomorrow, you know. I thought maybe we could do something special for it. If you're up to it, that is," I qualified hastily. I knew that he would be tired after such a long shift and I honestly wasn't sure how much sleep he needed or if he had gotten enough.

His grin was breath-taking and he kissed me deeply. "I would love that," he said huskily when he broke away. "What would you like to do?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart. I could cook you dinner and bring it over, we could go out and get something, watch a movie, play a game…" I trailed off when I ran out of ideas.

"Tell you what," he decided as he sat up, "let's stay in, but if you don't want to cook, we can just order take-out. I really don't care what else we do, as long as I can spend some time with you."

"Okay. Fair enough," I responded. I slid my legs over the side of the bed and went for my clothes. My shirt, however, was covered in some yellow goo. "What is this?" I asked holding up the shirt. I wrinkled my nose and held the shirt in my finger tips. Edward padded over to me and looked at it as close as he dared to get. He sniffed cautiously.

"Lemon icing," he responded with a disgusted look. "You must have brushed up against that god-awful cake on your way back here when the lights were off. Just wear my shirt home."

I nodded in agreement and, truthfully, I really didn't mind. After sleeping in his arms all night, the shirt I was wearing smelled of spice and musk and Edward. I secretly planned to sleep in it tonight. I gathered the rest of my things quickly, knowing that Edward had to rush now to get to work and we kissed good-bye at the door. He promised to call me later and to call when he was on his way home the next day and I left.

When I made it home, it was just before noon and I had three messages from my mother on my answering machine. She and Phil, her new husband, had been on vacation for the last couple of weeks so we had communicated mostly via email. Now, she was home and she wanted to talk. I knew that it would be a long chat, mostly of me listening and I decided to shower and clean up first. I also needed to go on a regular grocery trip and pay some bills.

Once I was clean, I hopped in my old Civic and went to the grocery store. It never took long to shop for one person and my cooking habits were fairly regular. I did grab a few extra pounds of ground beef and some real potatoes for dinner tomorrow, but mostly, there were a lot of frozen and boxed meals in my cart. I loved to cook, but most of the time, it was too much effort for just one person. The check-out lane was painfully slow and the lady manning it was obviously displeased with her career choice. Not wanting to spoil my good mood just yet, I kept to myself and threw my groceries into the bags I had brought with me.

Once I was home and had unloaded the car, I reluctantly picked up the receiver and dialed my mother's home in Jacksonville.

"_Bella?"_ my mother squealed when she answered.

"Hi, Mom," I responded with enthusiasm. As much as I always dreaded calling her, her exuberance never failed to buoy my spirits and make me miss her terribly.

"_Where have you been, young lady? I called you last night and this morning!" _Her giggles clued me in to her guesses.

I wasn't sure how much I should tell her about Edward, but everyone that knew us, knew we were dating. I didn't figure sharing that much with her would be crossing the line. "Um, well, I went to a birthday party last night and this morning I had to get some food in this place so I don't starve next week," I offered hopefully.

She didn't buy the skimming. _"Who was this party for, anyway? When did you get home?" _Her voice was pleasant and teasing but she was like a bull dog and I knew she wouldn't let it go.

"Do you remember Alice's brother, Edward? It was his birthday and Alice threw him a party at his place," I told her. I purposely avoided her last question.

"_Hm. I didn't think that you really knew him, though. You told me that you were planning that Vegas trip with him over email and that you hadn't met,"_ she said.

"Well, we met while we were out there. The group of us all got along really well, so we all went to the party."

"_Is he cute?"_ Her voice took on that sing-song quality that I loved and hated in equal measure.

"Mom," I whined.

"_Bella, you need to tell me these things. That is what your mother is for!"_ she cried indignantly. Ironically, it was what our relationship had always been, although usually it was her telling me about a boy. I had always been the parent between the two of us.

"Yes, Mom, he is gorgeous. You have no idea," I gushed, suddenly excited for a little girl talk that I couldn't have with Alice.

"_Oooh! Are you seeing him, because if you are, I fully expect you to send me a picture," _she demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, Mom. I'll see what I can do about that," I dismissed hurriedly.

"_You are seeing him?! That's why you didn't come home last night! Are you being safe?"_

"Mom, you know I am and I am so not having this conversation with you, again. I gave you this talk before you met Phil," I laughed and she joined me. "Tell me about your trip!"

For the next hour, I listened to my mother gush about her trip to Mexico. She and Phil had never really been able to take a honeymoon and they saved for this trip for years. Mom loved the resort they stayed in while they were in Cancun. They had dolphins there and she got to go swimming with them. They did some shopping and sightseeing, but mostly they relaxed near the pool and tanned. While she talked, I put away the groceries, balanced my check book and paid my bills. I was glad that she and Phil had gotten to spend some time together and from the sounds of it, so was she. Before we ended the call, she reminded me again about the Edward picture and made me promise to call her again in the coming week.

It was still early, only 3:30, and I had nothing to do on this Saturday night. I considered trolling some fan fiction sites to search for some new authors, but working didn't really appeal to me. Alice and Jasper were having a date night. Since Rosalie was no longer stuck with Royce, I chose to call her and see what she was up to. She answered on the fourth ring, right before her phone went to voicemail.

"_Hello?"_ Rose yelled into the phone.

"Rose? Where are you?" I hollered back over the noise I could hear behind her.

"_Hang on a second," _she yelled again and I the noise in the background slowly faded away. _"Bella?"_ she said more normally this time.

"Hey, Chica! Where are you? It's noisy."

"_I had to come into the shop for a few hours today. I have an Audi and a Volvo that I need to have ready by Monday morning and Hal stripped out some of the bolts on the engine block. The new parts came in yesterday, but I didn't have time to fix them," _she explained. "_What are you doing?"_

"A whole lot of nothing. What are your plans for tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"_Ice cream and chick flicks?"_ she baited.

"Only if you bring the popcorn!" I cheered.

"_I'll have to shower first so I'll be there about 7. You making dinner or are we getting take-out?"_ she responded.

"Let's do take-out." I rummaged through my menu drawer and pulled out three possibilities. "Chinese, Italian, or Mexican?" The line was quiet for a few seconds and then we spoke at the same time.

"Mexican!"

"_Mexican!"_

"I'll have them deliver that queso too," I told her, now definitely excited about our girl's night. We had done this at least once a month since college. Sometimes our other friends joined us and sometimes it was just us, like tonight, but it was always a blast.

"_I'll be there!"_

When we hung up, I pulled out the blender and the bottle of margarita mix. Rose could generally be counted on to bring a bottle of tequila when we had Mexican food. Once those preparations were made, I straightened up my little abode and relaxed on the couch with the new mystery novel Charlie sent me. Before I knew it, two hours had passed and I was getting sleepy. A beep from my phone tore me away from my book and I snatched it off the table. It was a text from Edward.

'_Don't have too much fun with Rose tonight.'_

I typed back quickly. _'WTF? How did you find that out?'_

'_Emmett called her to ask her out tonight and she said she had plans with you.'_

'_Emmett asked her out????'_

There was no reply to my message and I sulked off to the bedroom to change. Once I was in a comfy tank top and my favorite baggy jeans, I ordered our food. As if on cue, my cell phone rang as soon as I finished placing my order and I answered it without looking.

"Hello?"

"_Hey baby!"_ Edward's cheerful voice responded.

"Hey! What were those texts about earlier?" I asked eagerly.

Edward laughed heartily. _"Emmett called me a little while ago and told me that he had called Rosalie and asked her on a date. She told him that she had just made plans with you for the evening."_

"Man! She should have cancelled on me!" I exclaimed.

"_They're going out tomorrow, I think. You'll have to find out some details tonight,"_ he said.

"Are you asking me for gossip?" I pretended to be offended and astonished.

"_Yes, love, that is exactly what I am going for!"_

"Nice. I'll do what I can. How is the NICU today?" I asked.

"_Full of small people. It looks like several will get to home this week, though, so that is progress. What are you and Rosalie doing tonight?"_

"Eating Mexican, drinking margaritas, watching movies, and gossiping like old women!" I stated happily.

"_I think I would pay to see that. Just be careful, okay? No trips to the ER for alcohol poisoning or falling through a table, please,"_ he requested.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," I groaned playfully. He laughed at my attempt at humor and told me to call him before bed.

I hadn't really been able to pick my book back up when there was knock on the door. The delivery guy handed over three bags of food and stumbled backwards to let Rosalie through the door. She muscled him out of the way with a plastic bag in one hand and a liter of tequila in the other.

"Sweet baby Jebus, Rose! Do you expect us to drink all that tonight? You know it's just the two of us, right?" I asked, astonished.

"Nah, but if we don't, it'll save for later," she said with a grin. I took it from her and shut my door in the delivery guy's face. He was obviously ogling Rose and his stares were getting a little creepy. I made sure to lock both locks before I moved away from the door. Rose was already in the kitchen pouring a generous amount of tequila into the blender with the raspberry mix I had set out. Once it was full of alcohol, slush and ice, she secured the lid and turned it on. I busied myself ripping open the two bags of chips, salsa, queso, and burritos that I bought. She dipped a chip into the queso and moaned.

"I swear to God, that is the nectar of life. I could live for a thousand years and never get tired of eating it," she spewed with a mouth full of chips. I laughed and shut off the blender, pouring the maroon beverage into our glasses.

"No, no, dear. This is the nectar of life," I said in my best teacher voice.

She giggled and clicked her plastic cup against mine. "What are we watching? I need something good!"

"Yeah, nothing sappy or tear-inducing," I confirmed. "Do you want to do a corny comedy or a romantic comedy or… wait, wait, I know--The Princess Bride," I said. I know my eyes got really wide and I must have looked really stupid because Rose guffawed. I mean with deep belly laughs.

"I will agree to that on one condition—it has to be the last movie of the night," she stated. "If we are going to quote it from beginning to end, it's going to be after several rounds of Jose."

"Deal. What do you want to watch first then?" I agreed.

"I don't know. I'll pick something out." She grabbed her burrito, one bag of chips, the queso and her drink and walked into the living room to inspect my movie collection. In truth, I had inherited some of Alice's when she moved in with Jasper since they did not need duplicates but it wasn't a huge collection. After rifling through the entire collection, Rose turned to me and shouted.

"Your collection sucks. I don't think there's anything there I want to see."

"I know," I sighed. "You have some deets to spill anyway."

"So do you, missy," she yelled back as I walked into the room, balancing the other bag of chips, salsa, margarita and burrito. We spread everything out on the table and turned to face each other on the couch. I popped a bite of burrito into my mouth and raised my eyebrow expectantly.

"What?" she said through a mouthful of food.

I swallowed my bite and took a long draw from my cup. "Emmett?" I led.

"How did you…?" she stuttered. Her eyes narrowed. "Did he call you?"

"No! Why would he call me?"

"I don't know! How did you hear about that?" She took another drink of her margarita.

"He called Edward," I said with a smirk.

She exhaled loudly and took another sip. Before she answered me, she ate more of our Mexican feast and watched me thoughtfully. Finally, she spoke. "You are going to have to tell me more about that."

"About Edward? Okay, I can do that," I agreed, "after you tell me about Emmett!"

"Ugh. I do not know what to do there. You know I think he is the hottest man I have ever seen, but I just got done with Royce and I don't know if I am ready to get into anything. Last night, we hung out most of the night at Edward's and he followed me home. He is a lot of fun to be around and I really like him on more than a physical level." She paused and took another drink. Our glasses were getting painfully low.

"He called me today," she continued, "and asked me on a date for tonight. It was right after I talked to you. I wasn't ready for it. I didn't know what to say. Since we already had plans, I suggested brunch tomorrow."

I hopped up to refill our drinks and came back in minutes. "Brunch sounds lower key than a Saturday night date."

We chatted about the merits of brunch versus dinner and movie and she seemed truly nervous about her date the next day. After two more margaritas, I had her convinced that she could do it. In truth, Emmett was so much more of a man than Royce ever was and I knew that he would never hurt her intentionally.

She asked about Edward and I gave her a few details to whet her appetite. I hastily threw in The Princess Bride while she refilled our drinks. Wesley was just as hot as ever and the terrors of the Fire Swamp made us both giggle. Before long, we were hammered and jumping on the couch, reenacting scenes from the movie. I got to be Inigo and she was the six-fingered man. We had so much fun that it should have been illegal.

I woke up lying sideways on my bed the next morning with a raging headache and an extreme case of cotton mouth. I stumbled down the hall to the kitchen for some water and Rose was still stretched across my couch.

"Rose. Rose," I whispered loudly. She grunted, rolled over and fell off the couch. Remnants of our evening meal littered the table, which she hit with her arm when she tried to sit up. One of the bags of chips went flying and scattered all over the table and floor.

"Shit. Sorry," she grunted. "What time is it?"

"About 10:30. What time is brunch?"

"Fuck! I'm supposed to meet him at 11:15!" She was suddenly wide awake and frantic. Rose was twisting wildly around the room looking for all of her things and hastily grabbing them up when she found them. "I'm sorry, Bella!"

"Go! I'll clean this up—don't worry about it! Just call me later and tell me how it goes," I answered with a wave. She waved back and ran out the door. I turned and surveyed the damage. Luckily, there wasn't much to do. The biggest mess was our food and it was no longer edible, so I pulled the garbage can in from the kitchen and just shoveled it all in.

I ate some toast and drank some juice with my Tylenol to restore my energy. I wanted to be able to make Edward's birthday special tonight. Because I did not want to try to cook in his tiny kitchen, I peeled some potatoes and put them on to boil. Then, I mixed the bread crumbs, onions, spices and ground beef together for the meatloaf. I didn't want to bake it now and just covered it with plastic wrap for transport. I was feeling more human by the time I pulled out my mixer to mash up the potatoes. They were buttery, creamy with just a few lumps and perfect when I sealed them for travel. The green beans were coming out of a can. Everything was packed and stored in my refrigerator when my phone rang.

"Hey!" I answered softly.

"_How are you feeling this morning, beautiful?" _my handsome man asked.

"Fine now. I'm sorry that I didn't call you last night."

He laughed loudly and I didn't understand what was so funny. "What?" I asked in confusion and indignation.

"_Do you not remember talking to me last night?"_

"Um, no?"

"_I called to tell you goodnight while you and Rosalie were watching a movie. I knew it was one of your favorites, but damn, you knew every line!"_

"Oh, God," I said dejectedly. I managed to make an ass out of myself to Edward and he wasn't even here. _'The one person you want to impress and you blow it, Bella!'_

"_You don't have to try to impress me, baby! I'm already more than impressed,"_ he stated.

"I said that out loud?" I shrieked

He just laughed at me again and said sweetly, _"Bella, you were hilarious and I'm glad you had a good time. I might have to cut you off on the tequila, though. It messes with your memory," _he teased.

"I am so embarrassed. Did you have a good night at the hospital?" I asked to turn the conversation away from me.

"_It was a long night. I got called into another delivery and we had to admit both twins. They're only 3 pounds each, but are surprisingly well developed. Their parents have been trying to have kids for about nine years. She had several miscarriages before getting pregnant this time so carrying them this far was a miracle."_

"Wow." I was completely unable to come up with anything else.

"_When are you coming over?"_ he questioned, breaking me out of my reverie.

"When do you want me there?"

"_Now?"_ His voice was boyish and hopeful.

"You know what? Let me get cleaned up and I'll be there," I said decisively. I just wanted to be in his arms again. He told me that he would wait up for me and I promised to hurry. There was no way I was keeping that hunk of a man waiting.

**EPOV**

Every time I thought about the night before, I laughed. I couldn't help it. When I called Bella, she and Rose were in the middle of an epic battle and were trading movie lines like they had written the script. It did not escape my notice that when I told her good night and that I would see her tomorrow, she said 'As you wish.' Call me pussy if you want to, but I've seen the movie and I know what that means. I wondered if she meant it that way when she said it to me or if she was just really drunk.

I also found it amusing that she didn't remember talking to me. I would really have to watch her around the tequila because I knew all too well that is what she drank most of the night before we got married. Then again, good things happened when she drank the stuff, so maybe I wouldn't complain too much.

After the night I had, I just wanted to hold my girl. I changed into a pair of pajama pants when I walked in the door and sat at my piano while I waited for her to get here. I fiddled with the keys and played through some nocturnes that I had known since I was a child to warm up. I bridged straight into the song that had been rattling around in my head for the last couple of weeks and I was working through a part I was unsatisfied with when I was interrupted by a knock on my door. I jumped up, twisted the knob anxiously and flung open the door. She was a vision standing before me in jeans and tank top. Her long brown hair was still wet and pulled up in a clip. Her arms were full and I reached out to take the bag she offered to me.

"Happy Birthday!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks, baby. What is all of this?"

"I made dinner. I figured we could cook it later when you are ready to eat," she explained as she made her way to my kitchen. Her hips swayed seductively and that citrusy scent of hers was surrounding me and clouding my senses. I was no longer as tired as I had been minutes before. I wanted her.

As soon as she set the plastic covered dish in the refrigerator, I spun her around and wrapped my fingers around the back of her neck. She gave a little gasp of surprise before I claimed her mouth with my own. She met me with a ferocity of her own and our tongues tangled and warred through the fiery kisses. I could feel her small hands running up my back and pulling me closer. I obliged and smashed our bodies together. She moaned in pleasure and ground her hips against my thighs. With one swift movement, I slid my hands down her back and gripped her ass. I pulled her up, sat her on the counter and resituated myself between her legs. My cock was pressed right against the warmth between her legs and I moaned in appreciation.

She gently pulled her head back from mine and looked deeply into my eyes, searching for something. I was just lost in her chocolate orbs, breathing heavily and suppressing the desire to thrust against her.

"What is it, angel?" I asked in a whisper, breaking the silence and her intense gaze.

"Edward," she began, "do you want this?" She seemed hesitant.

"God, yes," I groaned. She could have meant a million different things with that statement but I wanted them all.

"Then, happy birthday," she whispered before closing the distance between us again.

I didn't want the first experience that we remembered of being together to be on the kitchen counter, not that I was opposed to it in general, so I pulled her body off the counter and cradled her in my arms. She giggled as I walked as fast as I could back to my bedroom and kicked the door into the wall in my haste. I tossed her onto the bed and followed her as she scooted back. Her expression changed instantly with my pursuit. What was amused was now lust-filled. I ran my hands along the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head.

"Mmm, so beautiful," I said as I ran my hands over the white lace of her bra. She pushed against me and I palmed one of her breasts roughly. "Tell me what you want, Bella."

"You. I want you," she breathed. Her head was thrown back and her chest was heaving in my hands. I ran my thumbs lightly over her taut nipples and I was rewarded with another moan and a shiver. No longer able to withstand the thin material between us, I unclasped her bra and threw it off the bed. Once they were free, I captured one of her nipples in my mouth and the other with my fingers. She tasted as sweet and tangy as she smelled. Her rosy peaks puckered even further under my ministrations and Bella moaned deeply. Her arms were trembling under her weight, as she was holding herself up for me. I released her breast and laid her head on my pillow. Instantly, her hands found my back and tugged me down.

The sensation of her lips on my neck was breathtaking, but when she sucked on my earlobe, I lost all reason and control. The duality of her hot mouth and her cool breath was driving me to distraction. My dick was throbbing and begging for her. I scraped my fingers down her ribcage and lifted my hips to allow me access to her jeans. I fumbled with the button and felt Bella's stomach muscles clench.

Instinctively, I pulled back and scanned her face. I saw nothing there but pure desire where I expected to find hesitation. I sat on my knees between her thighs and went back to work on the clasp of her pants, watching her face all the while. It betrayed no fear. Instead, I saw her hands move to my waist as she worked to free me from the confines of my pants. The little bow in my drawstring gave way easily and she tugged on the waistband to let them fall. We each removed our own garments and I took the time to appreciate the soft feminine curves of her body. Each plane flowed seamlessly into the next and her creamy, pale skin was like silk under my fingertips.

I wanted to take my time and savor each and every part of this gorgeous woman in my bed. I covered her body with mine, pressing a fraction of my weight onto her so she could feel me and dragged my lips up her collarbone to her jaw, then finally to her waiting swollen, red lips. She bucked her hips against mine and I could feel the wet warmth of her sex pressing against me. Even though I did not think it was possible, my cock hardened more and I rubbed against her for the relieving friction.

"Please, Edward," Bella begged beneath me.

"Tell me what you want, baby," I crooned in her ear. I kissed her neck slowly while I awaited her response. When it came, it was breathless and full of need.

"Make love to me, Edward. Don't make me wait anymore, please," she pled. She ground her wet core against me and moaned in satisfaction.

I didn't miss her choice of words and carefully chose mine in response. I wasn't ready to tell her how I felt about her but I could do this. "As you wish, Buttercup."

I reached my hand between us and dragged my cock down her slit, through her bare, pink lips. She hissed when I rubbed my tip over her clit, but I continued to move down to her entrance. Once my cock was in position, I trailed my fingers around her and stroked her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"You are so wet for me," I murmured as I bent down to kiss her. When our tongues met, I began to thrust inside of her. My mind might not remember this, but my body did. _'Holy Mother of God, she's tight,'_ I thought as I pressed the tip of my penis inside her. Her walls stretched to accommodate me as I slowly slid in. Bella released a breathy moan as I pushed in as far as I could go and I held still. How I had not hurt her while we were both so inebriated was beyond me.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently, smoothing the hair off her forehead. She just smiled and nodded. I kissed her softly this time as I began to move inside her. I wasn't sure what this felt like for her, but I was completely overwhelmed. Her warmth surrounded me so tightly and I could feel the ridges of her muscles as they gripped and released me. It was more than that though. We fit together perfectly. Each part of our bodies molding together and I could feel my release building. Not wanting this to end yet, I stilled and flipped us over. When she slid even further onto me, I groaned at the feeling of being buried so deeply inside of her.

"Is this what you want?" Bella asked seductively. She started rocking back and forth, rubbing her clit against my pelvic bone.

"Fuck, baby. You look so beautiful riding me." I shifted my hips and her eyes rolled back in her head. I held her hips with one hand and caressed her breasts with the other. The little noises coming from her spurred me on and I rocked a little faster. Her walls started clamping down and I thrust into her hard as my own climax neared. Bella screamed my name in pleasure as she fell off the edge. Her walls milked me as I found my own and I held her as she collapsed on my chest. I don't know how long we laid like that, but it was blissful to hold her. If I hadn't known it before, I knew it now. She was mine and I was forever hers.

I pulled out of her and she whimpered unhappily. I chuckled and whispered, "I know, baby, but I think I'm too tired for another round right now. Can I hold you for a little while?"

"I would love that," she whispered back. I rolled onto my side and watched as Bella settled her head onto my arm. I kissed the top of her head, closed my eyes and fell into the most peaceful sleep I'd had in years.

**Please leave me some love in the form of a review! What's the best birthday present you've ever gotten?**


	18. Chapter 18: Need

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I own this story. Any copy, translation, or use without my permission is strictly prohibited. All characters associated with Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, my lovelies. Because each and every one of you are special to me, I spoil you in the only way that I can. Thank you for your kind words and for reading week after week.

**Chapter 18: Need**

**EPOV**

The light in my room was waning when I woke to an empty bed. The pillow beside me still smelled like Bella and I was still naked; only those two facts convinced me that our lovemaking hadn't been a dream. I made a quick side trip in the bathroom before tugging on my cotton pants and leaving the room in search of my girl.

A familiar and homey fragrance met me as I stepped into the living room and I inhaled deeply. Bella was singing quietly, slightly off key, in the kitchen while she cooked me dinner. I could hear the clank of metal on metal and then the creaking groan of the oven door. I stole into the kitchen while she was bending over and I was taken aback at the sight of her in one of my t-shirts and her underwear. I stole up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face in her neck, as she set the baking dish on the stove top.

"Meatloaf? You left my bed to make meatloaf?" I teased.

She stiffened in my arms. "You don't like meatloaf?" she asked fearfully. Her voice was uncertain and shaky.

"No, I love meatloaf," I assured her. I spun her around so I could kiss her properly and she relaxed immediately. "I just don't like waking up without you."

She had the good sense to at least look abashed. "I got hungry and your stomach was growling in your sleep. Now, go sit down and I will bring it in to the table," Bella ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" I kissed her lightly again and went to one of the seats she had set at my dining room table. I also noticed that she had cleaned up all of the snacks from the party that I left out. It was obvious that she had been up for awhile.

"Bella," I asked as she brought a platter of sliced meatloaf to the table, "did you ever fall asleep?"

"Yes, I did. You are entirely too comfortable for your own good," she replied. "I'm sorry I got up without you."

She finished setting the food on the table and I cast my eyes over a home-cooked meal to rival my mother. I served us both and cautiously took a bite of the meatloaf. I wasn't lying, per se, when I told Bella that I love meatloaf. Meatloaf, however, is a tricky thing and is only occasionally edible. I caught Bella watching me carefully out of the corner of my eye before my eyes closed of their own volition. I chewed slowly, savoring each delectable bite.

"Well?" Bella asked with anxiety in her voice.

I swallowed, opened my eyes and smiled at her. "Bella, if you ever repeat this to my mother, I will deny it, but this is the best meatloaf I've ever tasted," I confessed.

She let out a sigh of relief and started eating her own. We ate in silence for a few minutes and I broke the quiet to hear her voice again.

"Thank you for all of this, Bella. You really have made this the best birthday I could have asked for," I told her seriously.

She blushed furiously and ducked her head. "You're welcome. I tried to get you what you asked for, at least."

I narrowed my eyes and stared at her for a minute before remembering that I had, in fact, specifically asked for her for my birthday. I laughed. "Bella, you really didn't have to do that just for me, you know."

Her face instantly fell and a crease developed between her eyes. She studied her plate intensely and did not respond.

"Bella?" I called to her softly while reaching for her hand. "What is it?"

"Nothing, really. I just …"

I waited patiently for her to continue but she never did. "You just what, baby?"

Her voice was quiet when she finally answered, "I just don't want there to be regret …"

"Regret?" I countered, shocked. "Are you regretting letting me make love to you? I'll admit, I could have been more attentive, but I thought …"

"No, of course I don't regret it!" she cut in. "I'm not sure how that could have gotten any better; I just didn't want you to feel awkward about it."

"Um, no, no awkwardness, unless you count this conversation," I assured her with a chuckle. She laughed with me and we made small talk while we finished our meal. I bussed the table and we went into the living room to watch a movie. It was already after seven and I was acutely aware that it was a Sunday night. I let her choose the movie and we settled in to watch the original Star Trek movie.

"I have to say," I whispered as the credits began, "it shocks me that you like this so much and that you bought it for me for my birthday. I didn't see anything like it at your place."

She laughed lightly and whispered back, "That's because the movie collection in my apartment sucks. Now that you have it, I don't need it, do I?"

I hid my shock by grinning and turning back to the movie. I hadn't really thought about what our marriage would mean in regards to the rest of our lives. Financially, she now owned half of everything I had. It was a daunting prospect. Apparently, I did not hide my discomfort well enough because when I pulled out of my reverie, Bella was watching me with an odd look on her face. Not really knowing what to say, I just looked back uncomfortably.

She opened her mouth like she had something to say and closed it, as if she thought better of it. The crease appeared on her forehead again and she bit her bottom lip.

Unable to take the sudden tension anymore, I blurted out, "What?" My tone was harsher than I had intended and Bella winced.

"Nothing. I'm sorry if I upset you," she said in a rush.

"Upset me? No, you just reminded me of some of the other difficulties that our marriage presents for me." My tone was still harsh and I immediately felt horrible. I had no idea how to take it back though. This was always one of my problems when I dated—the women always wanted the money and position that came with the Cullen name and some were none too subtle in their desires.

"And what would those be?" Her tone was cold and hurt.

"You've obviously already thought of them, Bella. What's mine is yours and all of that," I stated flatly.

"Excuse me?"

"You just said it. You don't need to buy movies if I have them. Obviously, that extends to a lot of things, doesn't it? It all goes with the Cullen name." My tone was biting. I didn't want to think this way of her; I wanted her to be different because the way I felt was different.

"First of all, I didn't feel the need to buy these movies for myself because I figured if I wanted to watch them, I could watch them with you." Her anger was simmering beneath the surface and she stood up stiffly. "It never occurred to me that because I bought them, with MY money, for YOU, they would be mine as well. I've done just fine on my own all these years and I resent the accusation that I need or want your money. This was never about that for me. And in case you hadn't noticed, my last name is still Swan." She turned and disappeared into the bedroom. She reappeared moments later in her clothes and spun into the kitchen.

I just sat there, realizing how much I had just fucked up. I had no idea how to apologize to her when she had every right to be angry. Hearing her state that she essentially did not want my last name stung as well. After not discussing anything for two weeks, I knew that we could not put off these decisions much longer. I was sitting there waiting for her to come back so I could try to fix things when Bella re-emerged from the kitchen with her purse slung over her shoulder and her dirty dishes in a plastic sack. She was moving straight towards the door and I knew that she was intending to leave.

"Happy Birthday, Edward. Have a good night," she said through her teeth as she reached for the knob.

I shot off the couch and blocked the door. She glared at me in return. Neither of us spoke but Captain Kirk droned in the background.

"Bella, please," I began, "don't leave like this."

"I don't really want to stay like this, so what would you suggest?" she bit back.

"Let me apologize?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Edward. I know that you have dated some real winners in the past. Believe me, I have listened to your sister complain about every single one of them since we met in college. The problem is that you think so little of me and treat me with such disdain."

I opened my mouth to argue and she held up her hand to hold me off. "No, this isn't the first time you've thrown wild accusations at me. First, it was about telling Alice and now it's about sharing your stuff, which frankly, I don't give a shit about. It's never been about any of that for me, but that is obviously what you think of me."

I reached out and pulled the plastic bag from her grip and set it on the floor. She clasped her hands in front of her, so I set my hands on her upper arms. She met my gaze with hurt and anger shining out of hers.

"I'm sorry. That really came out all wrong. It was more frustration with myself that I hadn't thought about it than anything to do with you. Please, don't leave," I begged. Her expression was skeptical and her stance remained stiff. "Bella, I'm an ass. I know it and I am really trying. For what it's worth, you make me want to try harder."

She relaxed infinitesimally and I knew I still had a chance to fix things. "Please, come back over the couch and we'll talk." She sighed and dropped her purse next to the dishes with a frown. She crossed her arms back over her chest and pushed past me to my over-sized chair. I took a seat on the edge of the couch closest to her, flicking off the movie as I sat down.

"I can't seem to get anything right with you," I murmured, steepling my fingers against my chin. "You deserve so much better than this."

She snorted quietly. "Why are we doing this, Edward?"

"Doing what? Talking?" I asked, bewildered. I had thought it was obvious.

"Why are we in this relationship?" she clarified.

I pondered her words and chose my response carefully. This was not the time for declarations. "I can only speak for myself at this point, but I am here because I really care about you and I want to make this work."

"And yet you believe that I am here for wealth and prestige?"

"No, I don't. I told you that it came out wrong. The comment about the movie rubbed me the wrong way and it occurred to me that we hadn't discussed the other implications of our marriage. We've been so focused on getting to know each other that we haven't taken the time to go over the other aspects of joining our lives," I explained.

"I thought we had been avoiding that until we knew for sure that we wanted to stay joined," she retorted. I was again stung. The idea of her walking away now hurt me deeply.

"And what are your thoughts on that?" I asked with trepidation.

She looked pensive. "I guess it depends on when you ask. Right now, I don't know." I could not fight the slump in my shoulders and she hastened to explain. "You are a really great guy, most of the time, and I really enjoy the time we spend together. But then, there are the times like now, when it strikes me how little you know about me and your assumptions aren't very pretty. This whole situation has been tough on me."

"Can you tell me why?" I asked gently.

"Without sounding like a moron?" she asked wryly. "You know that my parents are divorced and that I was raised by my mom. Renee has been my best friend for my entire life. I had to lie to her the other day. It was in part because we agreed not to tell anyone yet, and in part because I didn't want to disappoint her. She has some really strong opinions about getting married before thirty. I'm finding it hard to balance my need for you and my need for independence. Then, just when I think I am beginning to understand where I sit with you, I'm thrown off base."

"Well, right now, you sit in my chair at my apartment," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha."

"I think it's important to understand these things, to see both sides, don't you?" I asked. She nodded and motioned for me to continue. "I will do whatever I can to make it easier. I really don't want you to go anywhere. I have to be honest, though, I'm not ready to announce it to the world." I held up my hand so that she would continue to listen. "It's not because I am ashamed of you or that I don't want you. It's more because I want to know you better like a spouse should, so that when people ask those questions that I should know, I have an answer and don't look like an idiot."

"And yet you want talk about property sharing and name changing?"

"I suppose I want to know your thoughts about it at this point," I said lamely. I ducked my head and stared at the floor between my feet. I truly was an idiot and I had no idea why I was pushing this.

"Right now, we have two apartments and I think it's best if it stays that way." She paused and I could hear her breathing deeply. Her voice was still tight with tension when she continued. "And until you are ready to tell our family and friends that we are married, there is no reason to change the status quo."

I chanced a look at her face and the anger had melted away in favor of contemplation and tension. "I think that sounds fair," I conceded. "Please, Bella, don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry, Edward. I'm hurt and there's a difference. I guess it feels like so much has transpired in the last two weeks that it feels like it has been much longer than it has. What are all of these things that you feel like you need to know that you don't? What laundry detergent I use?"

I laughed without humor and shook my head. "Hell, I don't know, Bella. What's your favorite flower? Do you have any allergies? What size shoe do you wear? I don't even know what your hobbies are, other than soccer one night a week!"

"Daisies, roses and calla lilies, penicillin, size 8 and I like to read. Anything else?" she deadpanned.

She struck me momentarily speechless. When I could finally clear my head enough to talk, her reading statement caught my attention. "Wait, you read all day for work and that is your hobby, too?"

"Yes," she said tersely.

"What do you like to read?"

She got a spark in her eye and my hopes raised another inch. "I like just about anything that's written well. I read a lot of classics, mysteries, popular fiction, fantasy… Sometimes I just troll the bargain book table at the book store to find up and coming authors that don't get a lot of press. At work, I have to read with an eye for fixing things, which I love to do, but getting lost in a story is so relaxing."

"Do you have a favorite author?" I won't lie. I was interested in her answers but I was also trying to distract her.

"Not really. There are some authors that I will read whatever they write but there is not one that I love more than the others. If you're ever in my apartment again, just check out the bookshelves in the living room and the spare bedroom. They are overflowing."

"Wait, what do you mean if? Are you …" my voice became too choked to continue.

To be fair, she looked a little bewildered at my sudden panic. "Edward? Are you all right? Am I what?"

"Leaving, Bella. Are you leaving me?" I demanded.

"Um, no?" She made it sound like a question. I just stared at her.

"Then why did you say if?"

"What?"

"You said, 'if you're ever in my apartment again.' Why wouldn't I be in your apartment?"

Bella started laughing and I saw nothing funny about this. "You are such a girl! Seriously?" she cackled. When she finally returned her breathing to normal, she shook her head and said, "I didn't mean anything by it other than IF you have an apartment this nice, why would you want to hang out in my humble abode?"

"Because you're in it?" I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Besides, I like your place. It's homey. This place is more like a showpiece that I sleep in."

"Why is that?" she asked with her head cocked to the side. She looked truly interested.

"Mom and Alice decorated it for me," I replied, shrugging. "I've never had you here long enough to put your stamp on it so it just stays like this."

She furrowed her brow and looked pensive at my answer but she didn't comment. For the first time in awhile, the silence was uneasy. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she shifted in her chair.

"I should go. It's getting late," she mumbled quietly.

My heart constricted and I knew if I let her leave like this tonight, things wouldn't be the same. "Bella, please don't leave," I requested in a small voice. I just kept looking at the floor. I didn't want to see the rejection in her eyes.

"I have to be at work in the morning, Edward, and you need your rest," she reasoned.

"I'll set the alarm. If I'm still tired, I'll go back to sleep." I finally risked a glance at her face and I could see her warring with herself. "Besides," I added, "I have a few things to prove to you and a few things to make up for. I really want you to stay with me. Please?"

"Do you want to finish the movie?"

I grinned, knowing this was her way of conceding, at least in part. She took the hand I was extending to her and I pulled her over to the couch with me. She stumbled, of course, but crashed right into me and I held her tightly. "I truly am sorry, Bella," I whispered in her ear. She turned her head and kissed me to let me know I was forgiven and wriggled out of my grasp to sit next to me on the couch. I laid my arm around her shoulders and tucked her into my side as I restarted the movie. Almost two hours later, Captain Kirk had saved the universe once again and Bella was starting to yawn. I left her on the couch while I turned out most of the lights and made sure the doors were still locked.

When I returned, she was stretching and starting to stand. I quickly swept her off of her feet and carried her bridal style into my bedroom. She giggled and asked me what I was doing.

As I laid her on her side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her, I whispered against her lips, "I'm making it up to you and proving to you that it can be better, that I can be better." Then, I caught her lips in a searing kiss.

**BPOV**

"_I'm making it up to you and proving to you that it can be better, that I can be better."_

Edward's words echoed through my mind as he kissed me passionately. Part of me was trying to hang on to our earlier argument and the other part was all for giving over to the fervor washing over me. I wanted him and I wanted this. His lips parted and I plunged my tongue deep into his mouth, tasting him and stroking his tongue with mine. All thought and reason left my head when he whimpered and pushed his body closer to mine. I could feel the weight of him pressing into me and the contact lit all of my nerves on fire. His soft, unruly hair slid through the fingers of my left hand and I instinctively closed them, tugging as I did so. He groaned into my mouth and pulled back from my mouth. His lips kissed across my jaw and over to my ear, where he sucked on my earlobe gently. I could hear his panting and the minute noises coming from deep within his throat. He continued licking and sucking down my neck, stopping only to pay close attention to the spot where my pulse raced.

I ran my hand over the smooth muscles in his back with my right hand and lightly grazed his skin with my fingernails. He dropped his weight onto me a little more and moaned in pleasure.

"If you don't stop that," he murmured against the collarbone he was paying homage to, "you'll put me to sleep and we won't get anywhere."

I tugged on his hair again and pulled his mouth back up to mine. He eagerly met me and sucked my bottom lip in between his lips, sucking and nibbling. I felt his need growing against my leg and I shifted to provide some friction.

His answering hiss pulled him away from me and he studied me with hooded and darkened eyes. Edward leaned on to his left arm and lifted my back with his right. Once I was sitting, he rested on his knees and gripped the bottom of my tank top, yanking it over my head and tossing it back to the floor. His hands cupped my breasts reverentially and he slowed his pace as he squeezed gently and rubbed his thumbs over my nipples.

With his face morphed into a tender expression and all of the gentleness he could muster, Edward laid me back on the pillows and lowered his head. His deft fingers pulled the thin material of my bra to the side and his breath was warm as it washed over my exposed skin. I lost myself in all of the sensations brought on by his mouth on my chest. His hands roamed over my exposed stomach and rib cage when they were not fondling me. I was almost embarrassed by the needy and pleasure-induced sounds issuing from my mouth but as soon as he grazed my peak with his teeth, I decided I just didn't care if he heard how he made me feel.

Edward eventually popped the button on my jeans and removed them from my legs, along with my underwear. He skimmed his fingertips along the length of my legs, around my ankles, across my knees and along the insides of my thighs. When his touch drifted to the apex of my legs, I bucked my hips in response to his caress.

"Ummm, you are so ready for me, aren't you, my Bella?" Edward asked huskily as his fingers ran in and around my lower lips. "I love seeing you like this, spread for me on my bed. You have no idea what the mere sight of you does to me."

I reached for him and he spared his free hand to tangle with mine while he continued his almost lazy ministrations with the other one.

"You are so soft and warm," he whispered to himself. Without warning, he plunged two of his long, graceful fingers inside of me and my moans made him break into a wide smile. "Do you like it when I do this, my angel? When I stroke you like this?"

My hips thrust into his fingers on their own accord and I nodded, unable to find my voice. He pumped into me several more times before removing his fingers and licking them clean. He took his time sucking each one and his dark green eyes watched me watch him.

"Your taste is absolutely divine. Shall I have you for dessert that way or would you rather something else?" His voice was deep and low, stirring my baser instincts.

My thought process managed to catch up to him at that point and I knew what I wanted instead. "Bring me your cock. It's my turn," I demanded breathlessly.

His eyes widened at my request and he nodded. He flipped me onto my side and positioned my legs apart before coming up to me. "This night is supposed to be about you." His kiss was soft and gentle.

"I know, and I want you in my mouth."

He smiled and lay next to me with his head on my thigh. I positioned his cock with my hands and licked the pre-cum that leaked from his tip. I brought my mouth down as far as it would go and there were still several inches at the base I could not reach. I sucked my way back up and lightly grazed him with my teeth. I felt rather than heard his hiss against my sex and he blew out a breath against my clit. I shivered and felt his tongue lick down my slit and I swirled my tongue around his head. I continued pumping, licking and sucking his thick shaft while he licked, sucked and nibbled me. We pleasured each other and the room was filled with our moans of delight. As I grazed the underside of his penis once again, Edward jerked his hips and pulled his member away from me.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered as I thought about how that could have hurt him.

"Oh, God! Never apologize for that, please. In fact, you can do that anytime," he chuckled as he turned around to bring our faces together once more. "Right now, though, I want to be inside you."

"Oh, please," I moaned back. I was shameless in my need for him.

He positioned himself between my legs and lined up with my entrance. "I need you, Bella. Tell me you want this."

"I want this. I want you!" I cried. He pushed into me and my breath left in a rush. He was so long and thick that I could feel my body stretching to accommodate him and the sensation was pain and pleasure at the same time. I felt so full and it felt so right. He pulled back out and began slowly reentering me. I thrust my hips into his and he groaned. His lips found mine and we matched the motions of our bodies to our kisses. It was synchronized and slow, perfect in its measured pace. Time fell away in our haze. There was only the two of us and nothing else mattered. I had to fight the urge to tell him that I was in love with him because I knew it now. There would never be anyone else for me.

Edward brushed his lips across my cheek and whispered, "Come for me, Bella. Let go." His voice was strained with his own effort to hold back. With one more thrust of his hips, I felt the familiar pressure that had been building within me release and I screamed in the ecstasy of the moment. He throbbed inside of me and he grunted as his own climax ripped through his body. His arms were trembling so I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him down on top of me. He rolled to the side and gathered me to him. Time didn't restart and we just held each other in our own little world.

"You mean the world to me, Bella," he whispered into my hair. "I am so sorry that I hurt you earlier. Please forgive me."

"You're already forgiven, Edward," I returned honestly. "Just don't do it again!" I added teasingly.

"Yes ma'am. I'll do my best!" He pressed his lips to mine again, then released me and raised up. "Let's get ready for bed. It's late and you have an early morning."

I nodded ruefully and toddled to the bathroom. Edward appeared seconds later with a pair of scrubs for me. We completed our ablutions in tandem and it all felt surprisingly normal, though we had never done this before. Edward finished before I did and was waiting under the covers when I walked back in to the bedroom. He held out his arms and I willingly climbed into them.

The alarm blared loudly into the dark room and I shot up in confusion. It took me a few seconds to realize where I was and the previous night came flooding back. I blushed furiously as I hit the alarm to make it stop and I was surprised to see that it was six in morning. Edward had remembered what time I usually got up and had given me the extra time to get home. A quick glance at him confirmed that he had slept through the alarm and I silently made my way to the bathroom to dress.

He woke up long enough to kiss me good bye and he reiterated that he would call me later. I relocked the door behind me and rushed home to get ready for work.

My morning was spent responding to messages and email from over the weekend and I received two new manuscripts from Jane. They were new clients and she wanted me work them over before she sent them to the publishing houses she had in mind. Angela and I ate in the lunchroom while she recounted her date over the weekend with a new guy she met at her church. Ben was a computer programmer and a complete gentleman. Her only complaint was that he was several inches shorter than she was. She inquired as to how the birthday party went and I told her about Tanya's lemon cake.

"What did you do with it?" she asked.

"Edward had left it on the table so when I was making his dinner last night, I tried to take it to the trash chute. His neighbor has this dog that was running around the hall and he shocked me when he ran up to me. I dropped it right in front of him."

"Did he eat it?"

"No! That's what's so funny! He sniffed it, looked at with this expression I can only define as _'What the hell is this?' _and walked away! I scraped it up and threw it in the hallway trash can. I didn't want to pollute the chute." I laughed.

We chatted for a bit more and she commented that it was nice to see me so happy, that she was glad I had found Edward. I confessed that I was too and we giggled like teenagers until Mike shook his head at us. I spent the afternoon on the first of the manuscripts and went home to my empty apartment. I spent the evening engrossed in the novel I had been reading on Saturday and finished it just as the clock struck eleven. I grabbed my phone to plug it in and noticed that I had missed a message from Edward.

'_Busy night here. Will call if I get free before midnight. Sleep well, angel.'_

I sent back a quick message telling him good night and fell asleep between my cold sheets.

The next morning, my phone woke me minutes before my alarm went off. "Edward?" I asked sleepily.

"_Hey, love. I'm sorry I didn't get to call you last night."_ He sounded exhausted.

"It's okay. I understand. Has everything settled down?"

"_Not really. I just took a break to wish you a good morning. We've had a few emergencies around here tonight. Two of our incubators failed and we are almost full now."_

"That sounds hectic. What time do you get to go home today?"

"_I get off at two today. I'll call you on my way home, if that's all right,"_ he offered.

"Of course! Just go home and get some rest," I encouraged.

"_Will do. Have a good day, darling."_

"You too."

The conversation was short but it rejuvenated me for the upcoming day. Just like the day before, it was busy enough to keep my mind from Edward and our disagreement. Jane called me into her office just before lunch and told me about some new clients she was hoping to bring in. She also asked me to accompany her on one of the lunch meetings she had with a well-known author that she was wooing. I was astounded and did not really know how to respond as she had never taken one of the editors with her on one of these meetings. Once I was dismissed, I hurried to Angela's desk and dragged her to lunch at the café down the street. We analyzed the lunch invitation in detail and she was as shocked as I was at the invite. She was suitably impressed and decided that my work with Alec must have raised her confidence in me. I couldn't wait to tell Edward, but he never called.

I talked briefly to my mom again while I ate a microwave meal for dinner and then settled in to watch the Psych episode from Friday on my DVR. Edward still did not call. I fought the urge to call him, knowing how tired he was when I talked to him in the morning, and figuring that he was passed out. I searched some fan fiction sites for some promising stories before I shut everything down early and retreated to my bedroom. I knew I was delaying my bed time to wait for Edward's call but I could not make myself give up hope just yet. I repacked my soccer bag and started packing for Alice's wedding. There wasn't much I could put in my bag a week in advance, though, and I gave up. Once again, I climbed into bed alone, without a word from Edward. I wondered if the incredible sex had changed things and I hoped that wasn't the case, but I fell into an uneasy sleep.

It was pitch black in my room when I was awakened by a banging on my front door. The large red numbers on my alarm clock read 2:06am. While shaking the sleep from my brain, I hurried to front door and checked the peephole. Edward was leaning against my door. My eyes widened in shock as I took in his slumped frame and the desolation etched on his countenance. I swung the door open and he practically fell through it.

"Edward, honey, what are you doing here?" I asked with concern. He looked up at me and his eyes were swollen and bloodshot. He did not hesitate to slam the door behind him and wrap me in his arms.

"I'm sorry it's so late," he said into my hair. "I just needed you."

"I don't mind. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked gently.

"Can I just hold you for a few minutes, please?" he begged.

"Of course." I wrapped my arms around his waist and we held each other in the middle of my living room. I ran my hands over his scrubs and it occurred to me that he hadn't been home yet. "Edward, when did you get off work?" I questioned.

"About 15 minutes ago," he mumbled thickly into my hair. "I know it's late but I needed to see you and I didn't think I could make it home."

"I don't mind. Why don't we go get in bed? You can tell me what happened whenever you're ready," I suggested.

"Okay," he agreed and allowed me to lead him down the hall.

**What do you think? Leave me a review and let me know what you think. What happened to Edward?**


	19. Chapter 19: Success and Failure

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: This story and its plot are mine and not for translation, distribution or use without my express permission. The characters and their names belong to Stephanie Meyer. Clear?**

A/N: Seriously, you guys are the best. I love to hear from you each and every week. I hope that everyone had a good Valentine's Day and that everyone has survived the snow. If you have questions for me, PM me or ask me in a review. Now, on with the chapter.

**Chapter 19: Success and Failure**

**BPOV**

Edward was silent as he removed his clothes and folded them on the dresser. The pained look from earlier had been replaced by an equally distressing haunted look. I waited next to him, at his request. His inability to leave my side was palpable. I led him into my bathroom and he was startled to find his toothbrush in the holder next to mine. He stared at me questioningly but I merely shrugged, not wanting to explain at 2:30 in the morning. As soon as he was finished, we settled into my bed. He gathered me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest. I extracted my arm from the tangle of limbs and ran my fingers through his silky hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered into the silent, dark night.

Edward sighed deeply and I heard him swallow. "The entire shift was one emergency after another. There were several premature deliveries that did not end well and I told you about the incubator failure. We had to scrounge for spares while the nurses wrapped them in blankets and held them under old warming lamps, all while trying to keep them hooked up to external monitors. Once we got that under control, one of patients that had just been transferred from surgery started crashing."

I gasped at the severity of his daily problems and I couldn't fathom how he dealt with it. He hugged me tighter and continued.

"It took three of us, including the kid's surgeon, more than 2 ½ hours to get him stabilized. Unfortunately, that left only one doctor and half of the nurses to supervise the rest of the floor. Maybe if we hadn't all been so distracted, it would have been different and maybe not. Do you remember me telling you about the twins I admitted the other night?" he asked.

I nodded and resumed running my fingers through his hair. His tense muscles relaxed slightly.

"The little girl's oxygen levels dropped and her heart rate picked up. It wasn't an immediate concern but something that needed to be watched closer than it was. By the time I finished with Jamie, she was in distress and her brother's heart rate was rising in response. Her lung function decreased and we had to switch her to a chest tube. After some blood work, it became apparent that her kidneys were failing." He stopped speaking and took several deep breaths. "I did everything I could, Bella. Her organs just shut down, one by one. Her twin just wailed next to us and we had to call his parents up to hold him and console him while we worked on her. The worst part was, each time we would make a stride and let her recover for a few minutes, and I would go check on another patient, she would slide two steps backward. It never really got any better. She ended up having a stroke."

I gasped again and pulled him to me tighter. He continued, but this time, his voice was raspy and thick. "Her parents were completely distraught. We had to take the boy away because his mother was sobbing so hard she was going to drop him. We put him in a new incubator and his distress started. He didn't want to be alone and his parents were trying to console themselves. Casey and I held him for over an hour, trying to calm him down but it never worked. His dad finally pulled himself together enough to come in the room. He lost it again, though, when I had to have him sign the autopsy forms. I explained that we just needed to know what caused her downturn so we could prevent it in his son but he just couldn't understand. Honestly, I am not sure if he would have gotten it if I told him the walls were red at that point."

"Did he sign the forms?"

"Yes, I really did not give him a choice. But the little boy looked so lost and confused without his twin, his other half. It was heartbreaking," Edward lamented roughly.

I continued to run my fingers through his hair as I listened to his breathing even out. Just as I thought he might have fallen asleep, he spoke.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I guess I could have just told you all this tomorrow. I forgot that you have to get up so early," he whispered.

I pulled up onto my elbow and looked at him sternly. "Edward Cullen! Why would you even think that? I don't mind losing a little bit of sleep to make you feel better! If you ever need me, I am here for you, no matter what time it is," I chastised him. Then, I added in a smaller voice, "I'm glad you came, too. I was getting worried."

"Why were you worried, baby?" he asked, confused.

"You, well, you didn't call like you usually do and I didn't know if you made it home okay after the bad night you had," I said quietly.

Edward pulled me back down and smoothed my hair. He kissed the top of my head and whispered so low I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear, "I made it home just fine."

Sleep came easily in his arms and I drifted off quickly. It felt like only minutes later that I heard the alarm blare to wake me. I shut it off hurriedly so it didn't wake Edward and I slid out of bed to get ready for my work day. Edward was still fast asleep when I was dressed and I admired his unlined and peaceful face. I knew that the problems that were troubling him last night would return but it was nice to see him able to get some respite.

While I ate, I wrote Edward a little note and anchored it with a key next to my coffee pot, right before I rushed out the door. My day was surprisingly normal. I spent most of the morning looking through the current published works of the author Jane and I were taking to lunch. She wrote very popular supernatural novels and I had read many of them before in my free time. I had also heard the industry rumors of her dalliance with her agent that hadn't ended well when he refused to leave his wife. I suspected this was the primary reason that Jane was even in the running for her representation. Her reputation was a close second. I set aside my research at 10:30 to call Edward.

"_Hello?"_ a very sleepy voice answered.

"Hey!" I replied softly and sweetly. "Did I wake you?"

"_Um, yeah. What time is it?" _

"It's about 10:30. I wasn't sure what time you had to be in today and I didn't want you to oversleep."

"_Thanks. I have to be back about noon so this was perfect. Why didn't you wake me when you left?"_ He sounded hurt and pouty.

I chuckled. "You were exhausted and needed your rest!"

"_Hmm. Not a good enough reason. Next time, give me a chance to kiss you, okay?" _

"Okay, sleepyhead, now get up for work!"

"_Yes ma'am. Have a good day. I'll call you tonight."_

"All right. I have a late game tonight so I won't be done until after 10. I hope your day is better today."

"_Thanks, baby. Talk to you soon."_

Having a little time left before I had to meet Jane, I decided to start on one of the novels she gave me on Monday. The story was engaging and, although I had never worked with this author before, I was looking forward to doing so. I was so engrossed that Jane surprised me when she stopped by my desk to collect me and I hurried to follow her out the door.

Our lunch was very successful and I was confident that Heidi Sellers would be asking us to represent her. She was fun, flirty and down to earth. I still felt my earlier suspicions on what led her to Jane were correct but I would never have voiced them allowed. Heidi took care of it for me though when she told Jane that her best quality was that she was a woman too. She also asked that she only work with the women in our office and Jane told her that I would be her editor and she could contact either one of us directly at anytime. Inside, I did a happy dance. To edit for the firm's two most prestigious authors was an honor.

Instead of going home, I just stayed at the office and worked until it was time to leave for the game. The story I was reading was great and I figured I could read it here or at home. Our game was awful. No one paid attention and Marcus was out sick. Jack was a pitiful excuse for a keeper and he let in 6 goals. Needless to say, we lost spectacularly. I dropped my bag, peeled off my soccer clothes and flopped on to my bed as soon as I walked in the door, not caring that I was sweaty and mostly naked. I must have fallen asleep like that because I awoke to my phone ringing next to my ear.

"Hmmm?" I managed to grunt out.

"_Baby? Is everything all right?"_ Edward said with concern and a hint of panic.

"Um, what? Oh, yeah, I just fell asleep halfway on the bed." I looked myself over and giggled sleepily. "I didn't even manage to get my pjs on!"

"_Fuck. You did not just tell me that you are lying on your bed naked."_

"I'm still in my underwear," I said hopefully.

"_Woman, you are going to be the death of me. Do you want me to let you go now?"_ Edward asked kindly.

"No!" I shouted. "No, I want to talk for a few minutes. Is today going any better than yesterday?"

"_Yes, thank God. It's been a quiet day and we have sent several kids home already. How was your day?"_

I spent the next several minutes telling him about my lunch with Heidi and Jane and Jane's promise to Heidi that I was her primary editor, if we landed the account. He was appropriately excited for me and laughed at my description of the internal happy dance.

"_Bella?"_ Edward asked nervously. I was immediately guarded.

"Yes, Edward?" I responded warily.

"_Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"_

Dinner? Was there something more and he just wanted to do it face to face? My internal struggles kept me quiet for too long because he cut back in.

"_If you don't want to, it's fine. I just thought, maybe we could, you know, go out on a real date," _he explained while crushing my fears.

"I would love to!" I gushed, suddenly relieved. "I thought… oh, never mind. Where are we going?"

"_It'll be a surprise. I'll pick you up at 6:30."_ He sounded genuinely excited so I went with it. When we disconnected, I decided against getting up and preparing for bed. I just pulled my blankets over me and fell back asleep. Once again, I dreamt of Edward Cullen and once again, I was soaked with desire and sweat when I woke.

For the fourth straight day in a row, I had a routine day. I went to the office, finished the manuscript and started over with the editing. I listened to some classical music from my iPod while I worked and nobody bothered me. Aubree, one of the other, lesser known agents in the firm, even sent me a couple of electronic manuscripts to edit at my leisure. I absolutely loved days like today. It was really nice to be able to escape people for awhile and lose myself in another world.

My world, however, was brought back to me with the calendar on my phone signaling that it was time to leave the office. I had a date with a handsome doctor in an hour and a half and I wanted to look smashing. For some reason that I couldn't define, I was terribly nervous. I wondered briefly if I could convince Alice to come help me get ready. I snatched up the phone and called her before I could lose my nerve. I wasn't sure how she would feel about it but I really wanted to look good tonight.

"Hey Alice!" I trilled as she answered the phone.

"_Bella! What are you doing, woman? I haven't talked to you in forever!"_

"Nothing much. Are you all packed to go home?"

"_Of course! I leave Saturday morning, silly! You're coming in Tuesday night, right?"_

"That's the plan." I stalled for a minute. "What are you doing right now?"

"_Getting ready to go home. Why?"_ she asked suspiciously.

"Well, remember back in the day, you would always help me get ready to go out? Do you think you could come over and do that right now because I have a date and I want to really wow him," I blurted in one breath.

The line was silent. I could almost hear Alice's even breathing through the phone. Her voice was icy and slightly dangerous when she finally spoke. _"Isabella Marie Swan, are you cheating on my brother? So help me God, if you hurt him, I will never forgive you."_

It was so funny, I just had to laugh. "Alice! My date is with your brother!" I choked out.

"_Oh, well in that case, I'll be at your house in 15 minutes,"_ she chirped then hung up. I just shook my head. _'That's Alice for you.'_

Alice arrived at my apartment before I had a chance to put my things down and she dragged me by the arm to my closet. She sifted through my clothes and turned with her hands on her hips. "Where are you going tonight?"

"I have no idea. He said it was going to be a surprise," I responded with a shrug.

Alice snorted. "That's Edward speak for 'I haven't figured it out yet.' That doesn't help me dress you appropriately." She rifled through some more hangers and threw up her hands in exasperation. "I could go so many ways with this. This fitted blouse with your new hip huggers would be awesome for something a little more casual and your blue wrap dress looks gorgeous for a dressier evening. I don't know which one to pick!" She threw up her hands in frustration and dragged me to the bathroom where she spent the next 45 minutes doing my hair and make-up. Even I had to admit, I looked pretty good. My hair was loose in waves around my shoulders and the make-up was subtle, yet pretty.

With only a few minutes to spare, Alice threw the dress at me at told me to go with it. She disappeared into my closet and started throwing random shoes around. Eventually, just as I tied the dress over my hip, she emerged with a simple pair of black flats.

"They aren't my favorite but they will tone down the dressiness of your outfit," she declared.

"And they have the added benefit of no heel to make me fall," I reminded her. She conceded with a sigh and declared that I was date-worthy. The doorbell rang and she skipped off to answer it. I checked myself one more time in the mirror and took a deep breath before I went to meet the man I was hoping to spend the rest of my life with, even if he wasn't comfortable with that idea yet.

**EPOV**

Work had been brutal this week and I had never been more grateful to have Bella in my life than I was on Tuesday night. I needed her compassion, her caring and her love. I didn't tell her that work was kicking my ass and that this crazy schedule had been my norm before Vegas. I also avoided mentioning that I was going to have to resume it sooner rather than later. I was hoping that taking her out to dinner, on a real date, would soften the blow when I told her and I think she knew that something was going on.

After catching a quick nap, I changed and hurried over to Bella's apartment. I really wanted to see my girl again. Being around her relaxed me, although I was a little nervous about our date. When her door swung open and revealed Alice, I was more than confused.

"Alice, what are you…?" I stuttered out.

"Hey Edward! No worries, I'm on my way out. Have fun tonight!" Alice shouted as she skipped out the door. I just stood there in the hallway, in front of Bella's open door, gaping at my sister and feeling completely perplexed as to why she was in Bella's apartment.

"Edward?" Bella called. "Come on in. I'll be ready in just a second."

I whipped around and saw Bella standing on one foot, slipping a shoe on her dainty foot in the most gorgeous blue dress I could imagine. Most rational thought left my head. The only one that stayed was '_Wow! She's all mine.'_ I was grateful that I had thought to put on some khakis and a dress shirt before I left the house.

"Sorry, Alice got a little carried away with 'dress-up Bella' time," Bella laughed. "You look great!"

"Thanks! So do you. I mean, you look amazing," I fumbled. "Are you ready?"

Bella assented and I led her out of the apartment. My fingers were itching to touch her so I slid my hand on her lower back as we walked to the car. I opened the door to the car and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her perfect lips. She moaned a little and kissed me back with some force.

"As much as I would love to continue that, we are in the middle of the parking lot," I said dryly. I readjusted my erection behind the car door.

"Aw, come on, Cullen. Live a little," she teased me back, hitting my shoulder lightly.

"I am pretty sure Jasper encouraged the same thing when we went to Vegas," I teased back. I rounded the car and pulled out into the evening traffic. Bella was quiet the entire way and only spoke again when I parked in a small lot.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"Emerson's Steakhouse. It's a little local place but their steaks are to die for," I answered enthusiastically. Bella nodded and reached for the handle without another word.

I knew something was off. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I call bullshit, Bella. You were fine until we got in the car and you've said four words since we left your house. One minute, we were joking around and the next…" I tried to think back and figure out what went wrong, but I was coming up blank.

"I'm being a girl, Edward," she sighed. "Just drop it." She forced a smile on her face and hoisted herself out of the car.

I caught her around the waist before she could get past the car and pulled her back to me. "I won't drop it, Bell. What did I do?"

She just stared at me and she looked so defeated that my chest constricted. The silence was unnerving me and I moved to fill it with chatter. "We kissed and then I told you we were in the middle of the parking lot and you punched me and told me to live a little. Are you upset that I didn't molest you on the street?"

Her shoulders slumped against me and she sighed. "No, I didn't want you to molest me in front of my neighbors, Edward. Please, let's just go eat."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

She huffed and shifted uneasily from foot to foot. She opened her mouth to speak and closed it again, several times as if she was trying to figure out what to say. When she finally decided to speak, she set her shoulders and determination blazed in her eyes. "It was the comment about Vegas. I told you to live a little and you basically said, 'Been there, done that, made that mistake before.'"

I just gaped at her. I had no idea how she had gotten any of that from my comment. "Bella, that's not what I meant at all!"

"What else could you have meant?" she challenged acidly.

"I meant, well fuck, I meant that Jasper told me to live a little in Vegas and I found a life. I found you."

"Oh." She looked a little sheepish standing there in my arms. I just pulled her into my chest, chuckled and squeezed.

"So, do you want to try the best steak in Chicago or shall we stand here all night?"

"Let's eat! I'm starving! And I'm sorry I overreacted."

"It's all right," I told her as I dragged her to the entrance. "You are a girl, after all!"

The hostess sat us near the back, away from everyone else. We held hands and talked about inconsequential things while we waited for our steaks to arrive. Being with Bella was so easy and she never made me feel self-conscious. She wasn't ordering a salad while I dined on meat and potatoes. We were equals and I liked it.

"What time do you have to go in tomorrow?" she asked lightly.

And there it was. It was the perfect opportunity to tell her that my schedule had to get crazier but I never worked up the courage. Instead, I admitted to the small changes.

"Actually, I have an extra shift in the morning. One of the pediatricians that covers the regular nursery at the main hospital is on vacation. I volunteered to take her Friday morning shift, since I don't have to be in the NICU until 2:00."

"That's wonderful!" Bella exclaimed. I did not expect this reaction and sat back in surprise. She noticed. "I think it will be good for you to spend some time with healthy babies," she explained. "Have you thought about what you want to do when your residency is over?"

"Well, lately I've been thinking about going into a private pediatric practice. As a doctor, I'm always going to see sick kids but at least that way, I get the chance to know them, watch them grow, and help them get well, all during normal hours. It would make it easier to have a life and a family."

"Yes, it would. I guess not all kids are like me and know the ER doctors by name, huh?" she joked.

"No, not really. You don't know any at UC, do you?"

"Not by name, no. I have to admit to being there a few times, though. It's part of the life of the terminally clumsy."

I just laughed at her and wondered if I could get away with looking at her file. I was certain that I would find it interesting.

"So, what other rotations do you have coming up?" Bella asked.

Again, it was the perfect opening and I just couldn't do it. "I'm in the NICU through the week after Alice's residency. I move to pediatric surgery for a month and then I have a rotation over at La Rabida." At her confused look, I explained the chronic care nature of La Rabida. It did not escape my notice that she was supportive and interested in my work, but before I could ruin our evening with my crappy news, I changed the subject.

"Have you heard from Heidi Sellers, yet?"

"No, but I expect it any day. She is in the middle of another novel and will need her representation set," Bella informed me. It was obvious how much she loved what she did.

She told me about the two novels she was working on and the two that would be published only electronically, given to her by someone else in the office. We passed the time casually and left only when the restaurant was closing. Reluctantly, I kissed her good night and went back home to get some rest.

Five o'clock came early but I was excited about my shift in the newborn nursery. Fifteen children had entered the world the night before and I spent a little time with each of them, inspecting, diagnosing and treating. A couple of them had slight cases of jaundice and one showed indications of lactose intolerance. I even gave several the green light to go home. Watching the happy families leave, I wondered how long Bella wanted to wait to start a family and instantly kicked myself back into reality.

Once I finished going over the differentials, I finished up some paperwork and settled in for another long night in the NICU. My thoughts drifted to Bella's birthday gift and how it felt to be with her so intimately. Images of Bella in that blue dress drifted past my eyelids and I imagined hiking it up and taking her in it against her front door. I was jolted out of my musings by a screaming infant and all blood flow instantly retreated from the lower parts of my body. Instead of fantasizing about where I wanted to be in that very moment, I sent Bella a quick text.

_Just thinking about you. _

Casey called me over and my wonderful week resumed. Sam was in here with severe jaundice and, despite all of our treatment, he was not improving. I ordered some more blood work and we moved him back under a warming lamp for another round of light therapy. Jamie was back on the floor after another round of surgery and he was doing well. He would need another surgery in several months for his heart, but for now, he was sleeping peacefully. Spencer, the remaining twin, needed a lot of companionship after the death of his twin and we tried to make sure that the volunteers spent as much time with him as possible. Many of the babies that had come in over the last week had already gone home and we were back down to half capacity.

While getting a cup of really awful coffee from the cafeteria, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Because of the late hour, I was expecting a message from the floor. Instead, I was rewarded with a message from Bella.

_Is your night any better than mine? _

_Why is your night so bad? _I sent back hastily. Time ticked by at the little table as I awaited her response. When it finally arrived, I laughed out loud.

_There's a marathon of bad 80s movies on cable. I want to poke my eyes out. _

_It's almost one am. Why are you still up?_

_Because I've been sucked in and I can't stop watching. It's like a train wreck. What are you doing?_

_Drinking shitty coffee and texting you. _

When she didn't respond after 10 minutes, I gave up and went back upstairs to the floor. I was looking through the charts when Casey walked up to the desk and told me I was needed at the information desk. I didn't mind dealing with worried parents but it was rather unusual for one to want to see me so late. When I arrived at the desk, though, I was met with a vision. Bella, with her hair pulled up in a sloppy ponytail, was standing at the desk holding a huge cup of coffee. She returned the grin that had sprung up on my face and held up the cup for me to see.

"I see you managed to tear yourself away from the train wreck."

"Now, now, Dr. Cullen, only you could drag me away from a wonderful night of popcorn and Corey Haim. I couldn't have you sucking down bad coffee all night, now could I?"

"You are an angel." I gave her a quick kiss and stole the cup from her outstretched hand. She offered cream and sugar packets from the pocket of her sweatshirt.

"I wasn't sure what you would want so I got you a variety," she offered.

"As I said, an angel," I sighed happily. I dumped in a couple of sugar packets and stirred quickly. One sip told me that there was expresso in it and I closed my eyes in bliss. "Come sit for a minute. I'm just working on some paperwork." She took my hand and followed me back to the alcove where I had charts piled.

"So, why can't you sleep tonight?" I asked sincerely.

"I'm not sure. I laid down for awhile but the sheets were cold and I got restless. How has your day been? How was the newborn nursery?"

"You were right. I think it was good for me. I might have to sign up for a few more shifts over there while I'm working the NICU. It's such a happy place to be," I told her.

She nodded absently and took a drink from her own cup.

"You know, if you're trying to get to sleep, coffee probably isn't the way to go," I teased.

She waved her cup under my nose and a distinct sweet smell met my nostrils. "It's hot chocolate. I think it's probably a little warm outside for it but it smelled so good I couldn't resist." She yawned widely.

"You need to get to bed, love," I said gently. Casey poked her head around the corner and handed me the lab results I'd ordered earlier.

"I know. I didn't want to distract you but I thought you could use something better than the swill downstairs tonight."

"Did you drive over?"

"Yeah, it's too dark to walk. I was lucky enough to get a space right by the door." She shrugged and stood to leave.

"I'll walk you down." She started to protest but I put my fingers over her lips and silenced her objections. Just the feeling of her soft, full lips against my fingers sent shocks up my arm. I brushed them softly with my fingertips and let my hand fall to hers.

"Thank you for the coffee and the visit, Bella. It was a phenomenal surprise. In fact, I think it made my whole week better," I said honestly.

She smiled at me and her whole face lit up. "I'm so glad. I always worry that I'll be bothering you but I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to see you."

"You are never a bother. Can I see you again tomorrow?" I sounded like a school boy and internally kicked myself.

"That would be nice. Do you want to come over?" she asked, suddenly shy.

"Only if you warm up those sheets for me," I teased. "You don't mind if I sleep for a bit, do you?"

"I'm sure I'll be able to use a nap about mid-day," she quipped back. "After all, I have to finish the Corey marathon. You know I can't get enough of Corey Haim and Corey Feldman."

"And that IS a train wreck if I ever heard of one!"

She unlocked her car and I opened the door. She stood there, hesitating and looking back and forth between my face and the ground. I raised my eyebrows and watched my normally headstrong woman be indecisive. After what seemed like an eternity to me, she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pressed her mouth to mine and I melted under her touch. We made out like teenagers in the parking lot before she pulled away.

"Good night, Edward."

And she drove away, leaving me staring, dazed, after the girl who stole my heart.

**And there it is! I know this was mostly filler but there were some important tidbits scattered about. What did you think? And I want to know—what's the worst movie you've ever seen? Mine is called Being Human—I didn't even make it to the end and I want more than the rental fee and the two hours of my life back. Seriously. **


	20. Chapter 20: Quality Time

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to me and may not be used or reproduced without my permission. The characters borrowed from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm pretty sure that you've figured that out by now, though. **

A/N: I know I've said it before, but you guys totally blow me away! I love reading each and every review that you send me. And your theories! They are spectacular! This time, tell me how you found this little ole story. I'd love to know how it's getting around. Also, I'll make you a deal—if I hit 200 reviews in the next two chapters, I'll write an outtake just for you—and you all get to pick it. Now, on with the show.

**Chapter 20: Quality Time**

**BPOV**

I was incredibly bored for a Friday night. Not that my Friday nights were ever super interesting, but this one was really depressing me. Rosalie and I had gotten some dinner and spent an hour picking out some cute pajamas in Victoria's Secret. I didn't want to go super sexy at this point but I needed something better than my old sweats.

While we were out, though, Emmett called and asked Rosalie to meet him at some bar that he was stuck at with some other teachers. Personally, I thought it was an excuse to get her to go out with him again. She seemed pleased at the invitation and accepted eagerly. When she begged me to accompany her, I pled exhaustion and went home alone. Edward was working tonight and I just didn't feel up to maneuvering the bar scene and all the couples without him.

So, I was watching a horrendous movie marathon on cable. My alternatives were re-runs of shows I don't watch or that I had already seen, a slew of baseball games, and an old Western. I figured that The Breakfast Club had to be a better choice. After that, they ran Innerspace. About halfway through, I turned off the TV and crawled into bed. The sheets were cold and I just couldn't get comfortable. After tossing and turning for about 45 minutes, I hauled myself back out of bed and plopped back on the couch. I didn't want to admit why I couldn't get comfy in my own bed, especially since Edward had already made it very clear that he wasn't ready to move forward. I supposed that it made sense. After all, we had really only known each other for a few weeks. That reality did not make my feelings any different, though.

I was just starting The Lost Boys when I realized that I had a message on my phone. Edward said that he was thinking about me and I smiled involuntarily. We sent messages back and forth for a few minutes when I had an idea. I threw on some jeans and a hoodie over my pajama top and drove straight to the nearest coffee shop.

Casey grinned at me when I arrived at the desk and she went to find Edward. When he turned the corner, my breath caught in my throat. He was just so handsome that it defied natural law and when he smiled, I could swear that the entire room lit up. I know my face did. His kiss woke my body and I could feel my nipples harden underneath my shirt. When he walked me to my car and asked if he could see me the next day, the part of my mind in charge of fantasies went into overdrive.

That part was apparently still in overdrive while I slept. I hadn't been asleep long when I felt Edward's warm body, naked, next to mine. His long fingers roamed over my sides and stomach with a gentle pressure before rolling around my left nipple. He flipped on top of me and rested his weight on me as he pressed his lips to mine. I moaned when his sizable cock pushed into me and pumped me harder than he ever had. Just as my orgasm prepared to wash over me and pull him deeper, a strange noise distracted me. I tried to shake it off but it persisted and consciousness flooded me. My phone rang repeatedly on my nightstand where it was plugged in and I was immediately disappointed to find that I was alone in my bed.

"Hello?" I managed to say into the phone.

"_Bella?" _Alice's frantic voice shouted into the phone.

"Alice? What's wrong?" All traces of sleepiness and arousal were instantly erased.

"_Bella, we can't get the car to start and we don't have time to wait on a cab. The cab company said they cannot get someone here for 45 minutes. Our flight leaves in less than three hours!"_

"Okay. Give me five minutes and I'm out the door. Get your car unloaded and I'll be there in 15 minutes," I promised.

"_Thank you so much! I'm sorry I woke you up so early."_

"No problem. See you in a few!"

I pulled back on the jeans and hoodie I had worn the night before, brushed my teeth and threw on a ball cap to cover my bed head. I didn't have time for coffee but Alice's panic had awakened me enough to not need it. Before I really registered that it was only 7:30 in the morning, I was speeding towards my best friend's house. She and Jasper were standing on the curb, surrounded by luggage, when I screeched to a halt in front of them. I popped the trunk and pressed the button for my hazard lights. Jasper, Alice and I tossed as many bags as we could fit into my trunk and we stacked the rest in the backset, leaving just enough room for Alice.

I sped to O'Hare and pulled into the drop-off lane next to the sky cap. Jasper jumped out before I got the car in park and handed their tickets to the sky cap agent. He then proceeded to yank open the back door of the car. Unfortunately, the luggage had shifted during our frenzied trip and it tumbled over him and knocked him backwards. Alice, the valet and I all doubled over in laughter at his flailing and astonished expression. While still laughing, the sky cap valet pulled Jasper out from underneath all of Alice's suitcases and helped him to his feet. Within minutes, we were able to unload the car and Alice and Jasper were officially checked in. She pulled me in for a very tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Bella. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. I love you," she said as she pulled away.

"Anything for you, darling. I'll see you on Wednesday," I responded.

"Wednesday? I thought you were flying in on Tuesday!"

"I am, but my flight gets in really late. Dad's picking me up. I'll be at your house first thing Wednesday morning," I assured her.

"Okay. That works."

"Thanks again for the rescue, Bella," Jasper said as he hugged me too.

"No problem! Now you all get going so I didn't get up at the crack of dawn for nothing!" Jasper laughed and grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her towards security.

It was almost nine by the time I made it back home and I was wide awake. I was also full of nervous energy. I started the laundry and baked some blueberry muffins from scratch. Once the clothes were clean, I finished packing for my trip home and took a shower. I managed to distract myself for three hours. To distract myself even further, I cleaned both of my bathrooms and sanitized my kitchen. Just as I pulled out the vacuum to sweep my already clean carpet, there was a knock on my front door.

I swung the door open and revealed a very tired Edward. His bright green eyes were barely open and it was obvious that he had spent hours running his hands through his hair. Instead of words, I simply held out my hand. He took it and followed me wordlessly back to my bedroom. We didn't even bother to undress. We just crawled into bed and held each other while we slept.

I thought I was dreaming again. Fingers charged with electricity were trailing up my thighs and caressing my breasts. I arched my back into them and felt a warm breath wash over my neck and collarbone. I reached out and ran my hands up the smooth, muscled plane of his back, pulling him closer with one hand and tangling my fingers in his soft locks with the other. His long fingers shoved the cotton of my panties to the side and began rubbing up and down my slit. This was my best dream to date. It was only when Edward's mouth found mine and our tongues tangled together did I realize that this was no dream. I threw myself into reality whole-heartedly. While Edward pumped in and out of me with his magical hand, I tightened my small hand around his member and pumped in the same rhythm. His moans spurred me on and I bucked my hips into his.

"Bella," Edward moaned into my ear, "I need to feel you."

I melted into his body. My clothing left my body so quickly I wasn't certain that it hadn't been ripped in the process. Edward kicked his scrub pants off and positioned himself on top of me, his cock at my entrance. I kissed him and our eyes met. I hoped he could see all that I couldn't say in my gaze. In his, I saw a mass of emotion, barely contained.

With one swift thrust, he pushed all the way in and was fully sheathed inside of me. My whimper was met with a growl. Impossibly, hearing his animalistic desire made my body even more eager. I met each of his thrusts with one of my own. The only sounds in the bedroom were our cries of pleasure and the sounds of our bodies smacking together with as much force as we were able to muster. I could feel the now familiar tightening building in my body and as Edward pounded into me again, the cresting wave broke over me and I screamed his name. Two strokes later, he cried my name and collapsed on top of me. I held him to me as his breathing returned to normal and I felt the shudder as he began to chuckle.

He rolled onto his side and looked at me with amusement. I tried to appear offended, but his merriment was contagious.

"What is so funny?" I giggled.

"At what point did you actually wake up?" he asked through his snickers.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"You were rubbing up against me in your sleep and I just couldn't take it anymore. You are far too sexy for your own good. Please tell me you were awake for all of that."

"Um, I think so. I seem to recall you running your fingers up and down my leg. I thought I was having another really good dream, but the reality was so much better," I admitted.

His eyes darkened again and he looked almost feral. "Do you dream about that often?"

"You've starred in several lately."

"And anyone else?" He looked and sounded dangerous but it only made my desire spike.

"No, there's only you." My voice was breathless and deep.

Edward's answering kiss was passionate and needy. I knew that we both needed some time to recover physically before we could make love again but I returned his kiss with all the passion I could muster. When he trailed his kisses down my neck and focused on the spot beneath my ear that turned me into goo, I had to fight myself with all I had not to tell him just how much I loved him. I didn't want to admit that in three weeks, I had given myself, heart, body and soul to this man, not yet at least. I settled for squeezing him tightly and burying my face in his shoulder.

Edward tried to pull back after a moment but I refused to let go, lest my happy tears betray me.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." My voice betrayed me as it broke. He tried to pull back again to look at my face but I held on tighter and placed a small kiss at the crook of his neck. Edward sighed and gathered me into his arms, just holding me and soothing me.

"Thank you," I whispered once I felt like I had control over my emotions and I loosened my hold on him.

He never let me go, just leaned back to study my face. "For what?"

"For being you," I responded simply.

He chuckled softly and shook his head. With a small crooked smile, he pressed his lips to my forehead. Reality intruded, however, when his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Hungry?" I asked with a grin.

"So it seems. What shall we do for dinner?"

"Hmmm. I am thinking Chinese."

"How could I turn down General Tso's Chicken with a beautiful woman?" he responded with a smirk.

We both padded to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He put back on his scrub pants and I chose a loose pair of yoga pants and a tank top.

"How exactly do you expect me to concentrate on food when you aren't wearing a bra?" he asked with a smirk.

"How do expect me to concentrate on food when you aren't wearing a shirt?"

"Fair enough. I guess we'll both just be distracted then." His smirk was just devious. He kissed me forcefully, then disengaged and walked towards the kitchen. I watched him go with my mouth hanging open.

While we ate dinner, I told him about my morning adventures with Alice and Jasper. He laughed loudly at my description of Jasper getting buried my Alice's myriad of bags and commiserated with me about my early wake up call. I listened to his stories about his patients in the NICU. He seemed to be holding something back but I could not put my finger on what it was.

"That reminds me," Edward cut in to my thoughts, "when are you leaving for Forks?"

"My flight leaves late Tuesday afternoon. I get in to Port Angeles about 9:00 local time."

"How are you getting to the house?" he asked with concern.

"Dad is picking me up. I'm not heading up to your parent's house until Wednesday morning. I think Alice expects me to be there about 8:00," I said glumly.

"Then you better be there at 7:30!" he teased. "You're staying with your dad for the whole weekend?"

I hesitated and then sighed. "Yes, I made the arrangements when Alice first asked me to be in the wedding. She said that your house would have your parents, you and your grandparents lodging there and I didn't want to intrude on the family moment, especially since my dad lives so close. It also gives me a little time to spend with Charlie. Now…"

"Now?"

I blushed. I'd painted myself into a corner and I knew he wouldn't let it go. "Now, I've lost my chance to christen your childhood bed."

"You'd be the only one I've ever had there," he said thoughtfully.

"Really?" I knew I sounded disbelieving but, honestly, I was.

"Really. I dated in high school but I never really liked anyone enough to have them in my bed. I always managed to find other… locations. And my parents hated Tanya, so we never went home."

I felt a surge of jealousy flow through me and I swallowed heavily. "That's a shame, then."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What's a shame? That I never fucked anyone at my parent's house?"

"No!" I laughed. "To be honest, I'm kind of glad about that! I meant that it was a shame that I wouldn't be staying there. It will be a whole lot harder to sneak out of the Chief's house than it would have been to sneak down the hall!"

"Oh, well, I'm sure I can manage to smuggle you away from Alice for a few minutes to fulfill that particular fantasy." He smirked at me again. "Wait, why would you have had to sneak down the hall?"

"Um, don't you think it would be a little difficult to explain our sleeping arrangements to your parents and grandparents without explaining why?"

"Oh, yes, I guess it would," he murmured. He grew very quiet and pensive for several moments.

I decided to change the subject slightly. "How are you handling next week? When do you get in?"

"Ugh. I have to work tomorrow night. I'm off Monday night, but I have to be in at 8:00 in the morning on Tuesday and I work solidly until Thursday morning at 6:00. My flight leaves at 8:30 and I should arrive in Port Angeles at 1:00. Alice promised me that she would make sure that someone picked me up at the airport, but refused to 'assign' anyone the job in case she needed them to do something else." He made a face at the last part.

I giggled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that you get picked up. She is completely panicking over every little detail. I tried to tell her that as long as she and Jasper got married, nothing else mattered, but I'm not sure she believed me."

"I doubt it. She has been planning this for so long and it has to be just so. She's driving Jasper crazy with the details. I know it wasn't perfect, but getting married in Vegas was a lot easier."

"The ceremony was easier, that's for sure," I agreed half-heartedly. I had never wanted an elaborate extravaganza like Alice, but even I had to admit that it would have been nice to have our family and friends present, or for us to remember it.

"Hey," he said softly, coming over to kneel in front of me, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I responded heavily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sank into his embrace, needing all of the comfort that his arms could provide at that moment. He held me tightly, loving me in the only way that he could.

"Thanks," I whispered as I pulled away. Edward peered into my eyes, gave me a half-smile and kissed my forehead.

"Let's watch a movie for a bit," he suggested.

"Okay. Pick one out and I'll be right there."

I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and refrigerated the leftovers before I ventured into the living room. Edward already had the movie queued up and was lying on his side on the couch. He patted the couch next to him and held out his arms. I smiled and curled myself into them, spooning with him on my couch. I don't know what movie he chose; I was too engulfed by him for my senses to register anything else. After a while, I must have fallen asleep. I vaguely registered Edward shifting behind me, turning out all of the lights and carrying me to bed.

**EPOV**

I knew it was bothering her. I just couldn't bring myself to announce to everyone that we had gotten married only to be revealed as a failure when she found that she couldn't deal with the life of a medical resident. To be fair, I hadn't really given her the chance to prove that she could because I was terrified that she would leave. It was like balancing on the blade of a knife and the edge was getting harder to walk.

All I wanted to do was make her happy and I had no clue how to do it. I just held her and tried to make the rest of the world go away while we were together. Most of the time, it worked rather well, but tonight was not one of those nights. I also knew that my sister's wedding would be hard for her, since ours had been so… unplanned. I resolved to do everything I could to show her how much I cared and how much she meant to me next weekend. It would never be our wedding, but at least we could pretend for a little while.

By Sunday morning, her despondency seemed to have lifted and she made me an elaborate breakfast. We feasted on bacon, eggs, homemade blueberry muffins to die for and orange juice. I think we were both aware that this would be the last time we would see each other until I made it home on Thursday. It was the longest we had gone without each other since our wedding and I was not looking forward to it.

Work on Sunday dragged along. I was bored and sent Bella a text.

"_What are you doing today?"_

Her response came within seconds. _"I am trying to finish two of the manuscripts I have before I leave."_

"_Oh. Will they take a while, then?"_

"_Yes—hear Bella groan here. I will be lucky if I get any sleep tonight or tomorrow."_

I laughed at her response. _"Will you get to work on them at the office?"_ Despite her explanations, I still didn't really understand what she did all day.

"_Maybe if I can hide the in the janitor's closet."_

"_What?"_ She had completely lost me this time.

"_My co-workers like to chat. Once I get in the zone, I work pretty quickly but they rarely leave me alone long enough to get there."_

"_What do they do? Are they editors too?"_

"_Some of them are. Tyler is Jane's assistant and Marcus is an agent. I have no idea when they get anything done,"_ she complained.

"_I better let you get back to it and check on some patients since you mentioned it."_

"_That's not what I meant!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Calling me lazy, I get it."_

"_Oh, yes. You are the laziest man I've ever met." _I could hear her deadpan voice as I read the message and laughed out loud.

I couldn't resist calling her Sunday night and talking to her as she fell asleep. She was so tired that she was slurring her words and I had to practically order her to call it a night. Under much protest, she did and I was almost sure that she was already asleep before I even hung up.

The babies in the NICU were progressing well so it was a quiet night. It was the calm before the storm. A lot of obstetricians had scheduled inductions for Monday morning and many of those were high risk. I was volunteered to handle deliveries for the day and they kept me busy. The first three were quick, once they called us in, and all three children were placed in the NICU simply for observation as their APGAR scores were not as high as we would have liked. The fourth was a c-section and I fervently hoped that I never had to witness that again. When they lifted the woman's uterus out of her body, the room almost became a lot less sterile. I never considered myself squeamish but that made me sick to my stomach.

Just after noon, I was called to a fifth delivery. The mother and the baby were in distress and the situation was unstable. The baby had already moved into the birth canal and was lodged, so an emergency c-section was not a viable option. It took more than an hour to get him out and he was blue when he was born. After more than five minutes, he finally took his first breath but it was weak. His mother crashed and had to be resuscitated before we could get out of the room. Once we had him upstairs, I worked feverishly with the rest of the team to stabilize him. His heart rhythm finally evened out and we hooked him to a ventilator to assist his still irregular breathing. His father was pacing in the waiting area when I offered to let him come on back. He sat next to the incubator and wept while he held his son's hand. I listened as he told his son that his mommy and daddy loved him very much and that mommy was getting better so she could see him. Eventually, I left them to their private moment and passed the torch to the next shift.

It was after four when I finally dragged myself into the elevator at my apartment. I tried to type a text to Bella but I am not sure I was functioning well enough for it to make sense. I knew I was going to crash. When I stepped off the elevator, my blurry eyes took in a small form huddled against my front door. The long, mahogany hair covering her face gave her away instantly.

"Bella?"

She looked up and smiled. "I hope you don't mind me stopping by. I just didn't want to wait until Thursday to see you."

"Of course I don't mind! Have long have you been sitting here?" I asked.

"It's only been about 30 minutes. I wasn't getting anything done at the office so I grabbed my manuscript and left. I knocked but there was no answer so I figured I would wait a while before trying to wake you up again," she explained. "Why are you just getting home?"

I unlocked the door and held out my hand for her. She shifted her messenger bag, papers, and purse into her other hand and set her delicate hand in mine. I finally answered as I shut the door behind us. "I was on delivery duty today and the last one was the worst. I thought we were going to lose them both." I clarified with one look at her face, "Both mother and baby are doing well, though." I made to pull Bella with me to the couch but she resisted.

"I didn't come here for you to entertain me, Edward. I have plenty of work to do for that. I know that you have to be tired. I just wanted to be near you," she admitted.

"Then edit in my bed, woman," I laughed. "I am exhausted!"

"You're on!"

I shuffled under the covers and rested my arm around her waist as she sat against the headboard. With her next to me, I fell asleep in seconds.

When I woke, it was dark and Bella was nowhere to be seen. I padded through my apartment and finally found her stirring some sauce on the stove and marking up the pages laid on the counter. I wound my arms around her waist and nuzzled my face into her neck.

"Mmmm, I missed you when I woke up," I murmured.

"I thought we could use some dinner when you finally decided to get up. Are you hungry?" She held out a spoon to me and I licked the white sauce off the end.

"That is delicious, baby. I could eat your cooking any day of the week."

She dished out some noodles onto two plates, ladled the sauce on and covered the mounds with chicken and broccoli. One bite told me that it was one of the best things I had ever eaten. We ate in silence but kept sneaking little looks at each other. She continued working on that same document throughout the meal and I finally understood why Alice claimed that she worked too much. I washed the dishes and wordlessly asked her join me in the bedroom. I was still so tired and I knew that the morning would come early. She set the book in her bag and followed me.

"Did you get enough done?" I asked when I realized she did not intend to work anymore.

"For tonight. I'll hide tomorrow if I have to," she lamented.

I changed into my pajama pants and Bella put on the t-shirt I gave her. We kissed gently and slowly as we lay in bed but neither of us made an effort for more. I was content with the languid stroking of her tongue and the feeling of her gently running her fingers through my hair. Bella snuggled into my side and we both fell asleep with her head on my chest and my arms wrapped around her.

I wasn't sure when the alarm got set but it went off at 6:00 on Tuesday morning. I groaned and hit it with as much force as I could muster. Bella untangled herself and put her clothes back on in preparation to go back to her place.

"I'll miss you," she whispered against my lips as I kissed her goodbye when I followed her to the door.

"I'll miss you, too. Call me when you get there, please. I'll be up."

"I will. Have a good shift and grab a nap when you can," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." I pulled her back in for another hug and kiss and she melted against me. The moment felt so right that I almost told her that I loved her right then, but I didn't want to say it and then have her fly halfway across the country without me. I had to let her go and I had to finish packing. After she left, I threw more clothes in my suitcase and set my bags next to the front door. I would be leaving straight from the hospital, so I would have to take it all with me this morning.

I couldn't stop thinking of Bella throughout my shower and while I dressed for work. My worries, fears and emotions plagued me through the morning rounds and differentials. I wanted to call her and hear her voice again, but I didn't want to disturb her again if she had gotten into her groove.

I settled for sending her a text.

"Be safe."

**We are finally to all of the wedding hullabaloo! What is the longest you have gone without seeing your significant other?**


	21. Chapter 21: Preparations

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine. Don't copy it or use it without my permission. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This is not that story and I am not her. But, boy, do I wish I had her millions and her day job.**

A/N: No EPOV in this chapter. All of the action is in Forks and he isn't there. You guys are the best and worked really hard to get me to 200 reviews. I squeed a lot when I read all of them. If you want an outtake, please let me know what you want and I will write it for you. I already have one planned and will post the outtakes as a separate story. Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 21: Preparations**

**BPOV**

Tuesday flew by in a blur. The only thing that stuck clearly in my mind all day was waking up in Edward's arms and kissing him good bye this morning. I hated this limbo. I hated not knowing where I stood with him and where we were going. To be fair, I hadn't told him how I felt either but I did plan on rectifying that this weekend.

I did manage to finish the novel I was working on minutes before I had to leave for the airport. Earlier in the day, I had called for a cab to be here and it was waiting out front. The driver helped me load my bags and I climbed into the empty backseat. My phone flashed, letting me know I had a text from Edward. The message was simple, but my heart warmed at the caring behind it.

Rosalie met me at check-in counter and was fumbling with her carry-on when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a large hand snatch it away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I shouted angrily as I whipped around to face the would-be thief. I raised my purse, prepared to beat the would-be thief with it.

Emmett looked sheepish and Rosalie burst into peals of laughter.

"Oh my God, Bella, that is the funniest thing I have ever seen! All 5 foot 4, 115 pounds of you trying to take on Emmett over MY bag!" She was doubled over and gasping for breath. I wasn't sure what was so hilarious.

"Did you know it was Emmett when he tried to take it from you?" I retorted.

"No, but…" she gasped and giggled again.

"Sorry, Bella, I was just trying to help a girl out," Emmett apologized. "If it's any consolation, I would've run. You looked scary."

His expression and Rose's laughter finally did me in and I joined her in the giggles. "It's okay, Em. I'm sorry I went nuts on you. Are you on this flight too?"

"Yes. Alice did it. Edward said he couldn't come in until Thursday if he wanted to see the family for Thanksgiving so Jasper insisted that I come on out so he wouldn't drown in estrogen."

"Well, good! He could use the company, I'm sure. And we," I nudged Rosalie, "will enjoy having you with us. I am sure that Alice has plans for all of us this week." She nodded enthusiastically while digging in her purse for a tissue to wipe the tears from her face.

We linked arms with Emmett, one on each side, and strolled off through the terminal. Fortunately, the security line was not horrible and we all went through at the same time. Rosalie and I were putting our shoes back on while the burly female guard with a permanent frown ran a wand over Emmett repeatedly. They visually checked his bags and an older gentleman patted him down. He blanched when they suggested a more thorough search but the main guy changed his mind and waived Emmett on through. He didn't speak a word as he slipped into his shoes and gathered his small bag.

Once we were well away from security and on our way to the gate, he started mumbling, "Why me? Why in the hell do they always search me?"

Rose quirked an eyebrow at him and he explained, "Every time I get on a plane, they go through my bags and pull me aside for extra screening. Really, do I look like a terrorist? I'm like the Bumble from Rudolph, only better looking. The Bumble's not going to blow up a plane! I teach Biology, for Christ's sakes."

He and Rosalie fell into step as I trailed behind. Emmett continued to grumble about the unfairness of the airport security screening while Rosalie listened with a politely amused expression. Eventually, he came to the determination that searching him was their way of showing the lack of profiling. He had finally ceased his mutterings as we approached the gate and made to board the plane. Right before the gate attendant took our boarding passes, a large, uniformed man motioned for Emmett to join him off to the side.

He gave us both and exasperated look that clearly said 'What the Fuck!' and followed the guard to a small area behind the counter. He swiped some cloths over the handles of Emmett's carry-on and then over his hands.

"Has your bag been out of your possession since you packed it?" I heard the guard ask.

"Other than when you all had it at the security checkpoint, no!" Emmett exclaimed. "What is all of this about?"

"Just standard procedure, sir. Please wait here a moment." The guard fiddled with a case at his side. Emmett looked around in frustration. We waited off to the side, trying hard not to laugh, for him to rejoin us.

The guard dismissed Emmett and wished him a safe flight. Emmett rolled his eyes and hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

His muttering resumed as soon as he retrieved his boarding pass from the agent and walked down the gangway. "Jesus Christ, what the fuck was that? Is it because I'm a science teacher? I mean, Banner teaches chemistry and God knows that he has probably taught a million of those little fuckers at school how to build bombs. But no, I teach biology and coach baseball and I get accosted every time I travel. There is no justice in this world. Assholes like that get a free pass and I get harassed."

"Wait," I said, placing a hand on his arm and stopping him. "Banner? As in Edgar Banner?"

"Yeah, why?" he answered warily.

"He used to teach chemistry at my high school in Phoenix. He left after my freshman year after allegations that he was inappropriate with a female student!"

"No way!" he shouted. "I guess I can see it, though. The guy's just creepy."

"I was just thankful he left before I had to have him. The rumor was that the only way to get an A was to entice him, if you know what I mean," I explained as we continued to walk to our seats.

"Huh, I wonder if that's why he wears the dark sunglasses now," Emmett mused. "And that's what I mean. Fuckers like him get away with shit like that and I get hassled just walking through the airport. Jasper better be glad I like him."

We found our seats, which Alice had arranged to be together, and Emmett sat between us. He lifted my backpack to place it in the overhead compartment and groaned under the weight.

"What do you have in here, woman? Bricks?"

"Nah, just books," I answered, opening the bag to reveal the tomes I had concealed within.

"There are what, ten books in there? You know Alice isn't going to give you time to read those. And don't you read for a living?" He was looking at me like I was nuts.

"There are eleven. I know exactly what Alice has planned for me; I just didn't know what I would be in the mood for on the flight. And I do read for a living—I also read for fun," I replied indignantly.

He shook his head as if to clear it and Rose laughed. "Seriously, Emmett, this is standard fare for Bella. There are probably another four or five books in her checked bags."

I grabbed James Patterson's latest novel, stuffed my backpack under the seat in front of me, and settled in for the long flight to Seattle. I finished it before we landed and stuffed it, unsatisfied, into my bag. Rose and Emmett had both dozed off, so I pulled another book out and started leafing through it. I hadn't gotten far when we started our descent and the flight crew informed us that anyone continuing to San Francisco should remain seated while those catching connecting flights could find the gate information on the boards as we deplaned. I woke Emmett and Rosalie just before we touched down and we left the plane quickly. According to the flight information, we only had twenty minutes to make it to another concourse and out on to the tarmac.

Luckily, we made it with minutes to spare and we hopped aboard the puddle jumper to Port Angeles. The three of us made small talk during the short flight and I know that I was relieved when we finally touched down. As soon as we were off the plan, I turned my phone back on to call my dad and I was met with another text from Edward.

_Call me as soon as you land please. _

I dialed his number on the way to baggage claim and he answered almost immediately.

"_How was the flight?"_

"Long. I am glad to be on the ground. How's your night been going?"

"_Eh, I've been a little distracted and it's quiet here,"_ he answered.

"Why have you been distracted?" I asked.

"It's because he can't wait to christen his bed with you!" Emmett fake whispered into the phone. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and he rubbed it with a pout.

"Just ignore him," I laughed. "He's still pissed that he got stopped twice at O'Hare by security."

"_Again?"_ Edward asked incredulously.

"Oh, yeah! They frisked him at the checkpoint and then stopped him again at the gate. I have never heard someone complain so much. Did you know that he likens himself to the Bumble from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?"

"_The Bumble?"_

"You know, that white Yeti creature that tries to attack Rudolph, then gets tamed by Yukon Cornelius and puts the star on the top of Santa's tree?"

"_Oh dear God!"_ His laughter rang out through the earpiece and I held it out for Emmett to hear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, buddy. Just wait till we head home and they stop you," Emmett called out.

I held the phone back to my ear. "As I said, he's still bitter."

"_That is hysterical. Did you take that black bag that was sitting in your foyer?"_

"Yes, why?"

"_I put a little surprise in there for you. Is your dad there or are you riding into Forks with Rose and Emmett?" _

"Dad is supposed to be here. Edward, is everything all right? You seem a little… uptight."

"_I'm fine. It's just that there was some bad weather tonight and you flew through it," _he hedged.

"Edward Cullen, were you worried about me?" I teased. I was actually kind of touched.

"_I was a little concerned,"_ he admitted reluctantly.

"Well, thank you. And the weather is always bad here. It's Forks," I said flatly.

"_Hey now! That's my hometown you're talking about." _I heard some commotion in the background and Edward was distracted for a second. _"Baby, I've got to get back to work. Be careful getting home and I will see you in a couple of days."_

"Okay, have a good night. I'll talk to you later." Emmett made smooching noises into the handset and we both groaned before hanging up.

"Emmett, you are an overgrown baboon," Rose declared and rolled her eyes. He shrugged and conceded with a shrug.

Our baggage started rolling off the carousel and Emmett graciously pulled them all off for us. When I turned around to wheel my bag to the exit, I saw my father standing against the wall with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face.

"Dad! You're here!" I shouted with glee, running towards him. He enveloped me in a familiar hug and held me tightly.

"Glad you made it all right, Bells." He straightened up and looked around. "Hey there, Rose. It's good to see ya."

"It's good to see you too, Charlie," she responded and gave him a small, one-armed hug.

"Dad, this is Emmett, one of Jasper's best friends," I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Chief Swan," Emmett said formally and stuck out his hand to shake my father's. Dad nodded and returned the handshake.

"Are you two staying here or in Forks?" Charlie asked.

"You're staying at the Lodge, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know we were staying there?" Emmett asked with his head cocked.

"It's Forks, Emmett. The Lodge is the only hotel in town. Besides, Alice reserved half of it for the wedding guests," I answered. "Do you all need a ride?"

"No," Rose said as Emmett shook his head. Rose clarified, "We both rented a car but we decided to split the cost and share one. I figured we would need some way to get around."

"Sounds good. See you at Alice's in the morning, then?"

We agreed to meet there at 8:00 and I hugged both of them goodbye. They went to the rental counter and I followed Charlie out to the cruiser. This was one of the things I hated most as a teenager; riding through town in the cruiser was something of a killjoy. Now, it was just a symbol of the position that my father held in this community. He was well respected and universally liked. It was also easy to be with him. He never felt the need to clutter the silence with inane chatter. Other than asking how my flight was and how things were going with work, we enjoyed the quiet companionship our relationship offered for the rest of the trip.

It was just after ten when we finally pulled up to the house but, with the time difference, I was exhausted. Charlie helped me carry my bags upstairs to the room that had been mine since I was born. It hadn't changed much, other than swapping the crib for a bed, and the familiarity was comforting. The blue walls and yellow curtains were cheery and I was looking forward to sleeping beneath the quilt my grandmother had made.

"I know you're tired, Bells. I'm going to watch a little of the Mariners game, if you want to join me, but I'll understand if you don't," Charlie offered.

"Thanks, Dad. I am tired and I'm probably going to crash for the night. I have to be at Alice's early and I am sure she is going to keep me running all day! Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm working tomorrow, Thursday and Friday, but only during the day. I made sure that I had Saturday off for Alice's wedding." He paused for a moment, then said, "I'm glad you're home, Bella. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Dad."

He gave me another hug and a smile before backing out of the room and clomping down the stairs to watch the game. I hoisted my suitcase onto the bed to gather my toiletries and my pajamas. When I opened the bag, though, there was a white mailing package lying on top of all my clothes. Suddenly, Edward's comment about his surprise made sense. I ripped open the bag and discovered a pair of navy, pink and white plaid pants and a matching pink shirt. With a chuckle, I grabbed them and my bathroom bag and headed to the one bathroom in the house.

Once I was ready for bed, I burrowed under the covers, plugged in my phone, and called Edward.

"_Hey, baby!"_ he answered.

"Hey yourself! Did you hate my pajamas that much?"

"_Ah, I see you opened your surprise. Do they fit okay?"_

"Yes, they are perfect. And I do really like them. Thank you," I said sincerely.

"_You're welcome. How is your dad?" _he asked.

"He's good. He's watching the game right now. Charlie doesn't change much," I said. "It is good to see him, though. How are things at the hospital tonight?"

"_It's a usual night in the NICU and it's been a little busy. Alice has sent me four texts already for my input and Jasper keeps sending me pleas to save him. I am not sure what else she could possibly need to do, but she has turned on the General."_

"Ugh. That does not bode well for tomorrow. I may have to call you myself just for some mental relief!" I groaned.

"_Call me whenever you need to. I'll be up."_

"Lucky you. I am going to let you get back to work now, though, and I am going to sleep. I think I'm going to need all my wits tomorrow," I joked.

"_See, I told you. Vegas was a lot easier," _Edward teased back. _"Go to sleep, love. Sweet dreams."_

I fell asleep to dreams of Edward climbing through my window and holding me all night. There was nothing sexual in this dream. It just felt like home. When I woke, I realized that, although I had a home here with my dad and in Jacksonville with my mother, my true home was wherever Edward was. Right now, I felt really homesick.

When I woke, it was still early, but I dressed and prepared for my day. Charlie had left a pot of coffee warming in the kitchen and was pouring myself a cup when I heard someone knocking on the front door.

"Bella! Open up! I need you!"

I rushed to the front door and yanked it open to reveal the pixie preparing to knock again. She looked frazzled.

"Alice, it is not even 7:00 in the morning! What are you doing here?"

"I need you. There is no way that we are going to get everything done before the wedding! I don't know what to do!" she wailed.

"Calm down, we'll get it all done, I promise. Where are we going first?" I asked calmly.

"To the house. Nothing is open yet." The panic was evident in her voice.

"Do you want me to follow you in Charlie's truck or do you want me to ride with you?" I asked. I was keeping my voice as calm and gentle as was humanly possible.

"Just ride with me. Or I'll ride and you drive!"

I ruefully abandoned my cup of coffee and followed Alice back out the door. She started chattering immediately about the mess at the house. Jasper had left to spend some time with his parents. None of the decorating was done for the reception and, with her grandparents already there, the house was in upheaval. Her grandmothers were busy trying to distract her with stories of their own weddings and what they thought she should be doing and her mother was running around trying to corral everyone. I knew that it could not possibly be as bad as she was making it out to be. There was no way that Esme would let that happen.

It was worse. Grandmother Platt was attempting to resituate the ribbons that Alice had managed to get up and Grandma Cullen was criticizing the seating charts and layouts that Alice had spent months on. Carlisle and Grandfather Platt were nowhere to be seen and Esme was arguing via phone with the caterer. I had only one idea on where to start. I called Rose.

Next, I pulled the phone from Esme and told the caterer that I would call him back momentarily. I asked Mrs. Platt and Mrs. Cullen to join us at the dining room table, where I had already stashed Alice, and took a very deep breath.

"Good morning, everyone," I said as cheerfully as I could manage. "I am Bella Swan, Alice's maid of honor. Alice and I have spent a lot of time on the schedule for the rest of the week and we have a list of all that needs to be done." I dug around in my purse and produced a list that we had written while drinking at a restaurant two months before. I was temporarily grateful that I never threw anything away. "I know that we all want Alice to have the wedding of her dreams, and she has been dreaming about it for a long time. Can I count on all of you to help me get everything done?"

"Of course, dear," Grandmother Platt said sweetly. "What can we do to help?"

"First, the caterers. Mom, can you tell me what's going on there before I call them back?" I pled.

"The pastry chef quit last week and they have not been able to find a suitable replacement. There is no one to make the dessert," she sighed.

"Alice, did you get the cake you wanted?" I asked.

"Of course." She looked taken aback at my abrupt subject change.

"Good. No dessert needed, then." Alice and Esme looked like they were prepared to argue the point so I continued. "Alice, I made you order the cake big enough to feed 1/3 more guests than you are expecting. At a wedding, wedding cake is dessert. We don't need flaky turnovers." Alice huffed, but consented.

"Okay, I'll call the caterers back and fix that mess, then. We cannot get into the church to do the decorations until Friday morning, right?" I looked to Esme for confirmation. This had recently changed due to a funeral that was scheduled for Thursday. She nodded.

"Alice, did all of our dresses make it here in perfect shape?" She smiled and nodded happily.

"Good. Is your dad planning to do the tuxes on Thursday after Edward gets in or Friday?"

"Thursday. The shop is in Port Angeles and they are going to stop on their way back from the airport," Alice answered.

"Have we talked to the florist?"

"Yes," Esme confirmed. "I talked to them yesterday. They are going to place the arrangements at the church and be there with the boutonnieres and bouquets by 1:00. One of them will stay there with us and the rest of the crew will bring the arrangements for the reception to the house. As soon as the pictures are finished, they will bring the altar flowers back to the house and set them next to the head table. I also talked to the photographer. He will meet us at the church at one as well. He wants to get some pictures of Alice in the garden in her dress before the ceremony."

"Perfect. And the bakery?"

Alice chimed in. "They are delivering the cake here Saturday morning."

I glanced at my chicken scratch list for show and mentally ran through everything in my head. I hated to take over like this but it was obvious that someone needed to. "I think that leaves only the decorations for the reception. Alice, did you bring your sketches with you?"

She flashed me a huge grin and bolted from the room. While she was gone, I noticed Grandma Cullen looking me over. I smiled at her and she looked thoughtfully back. Alice returned in an instant and laid them out on the table.

"Okay, here is what I envisioned…" She spent the next thirty minutes going over every detail in her drawings with the three ladies at the table. I excused myself and met Rose at the door.

"What in the hell is going on here?" she whispered furiously as she looked around the house.

"Chaos. Alice came to get me before she went insane this morning. I basically just turned into the coordinator from Hades. I think I am going to need your help. They are all batty!" I gestured towards the dining room and she laughed under her breath.

I rejoined the party and introduced Rosalie. We decided to tackle each area together, mostly so one of us could keep an eye on everyone else at all times. Alice and Rosalie led the grandmothers into the living room, leaving me alone with Esme.

"Oh, Bella, you are a godsend this morning. Thank you!" she gushed while giving me a huge hug.

"You're welcome. I just didn't want you to think I was taking over or something."

"Honey, you take over all you need to. My mother and Mrs. Cullen have been walking all over me for years. It's nice to finally see them doing what they are told for once!"

I laughed with her and we called the caterer back together. I did insist that the cost of the dessert be dropped from the bill since they were the ones unable to provide the promised service and the owner assured me that the difference would be refunded by the end of the day. He was profuse in his thanks for our understanding.

By lunchtime, the gift table was set up and arranged and the foyer was artfully draped in ribbon and tulle. Grandmother Platt was prone to story-telling and we heard all about her wedding to Esme's father. Grandma Cullen was a little more reserved and teared up a few times as she recounted her own happy day. They were bittersweet memories for her as her husband had passed away less than a year ago. I managed to escape as they were putting lunch together for the six of us to send Edward a quick message.

_Alice was right yesterday. Your family is insane._

He responded quickly. _Of course they are, but things cannot be that bad. _

_They are. I think your grandmothers got up before dawn to undo everything Alice tried to get done yesterday._

_I am so glad I'm not there._

_I'm not. I need a distraction. It seems I became the boss here. _

_Is that all I am to you? A distraction?_

_NO! But you do make it very easy to lose focus. _

_I told you Vegas was easier. _

_You were right. This is hell on earth. _

_I think I might save that last message forever. Stay strong until tomorrow. _

Before I could respond again, Alice slipped out the back door to find me. She leaned her head against my shoulder and let out a huge sigh.

"Thank you, Bella. I don't know what I would do without you. You are the best sister a girl could ask for."

"I love you, Alice. That is the ONLY thing that could make me do this. And don't say that last part too loud."

"Why not? It's true."

"Perhaps, but Edward isn't ready yet. Besides, this weekend is not about me, or Edward, or Grandma Cullen, or Grandmother Platt. It's about Alice and Jasper finally getting married. I've told you before and I will keep telling you until it's all over. The only thing that matters is that on Saturday, you and Jasper marry. Everything else is just window dressing."

"Yeah, but it's all really pretty window dressing," she sighed. "I just want this day to be perfect."

"It's not going to be perfect," Rose said from behind us. I hadn't heard her come on to the porch. "Something will go wrong. You just have to smile and pretend that it's all happening the way you knew it would. Bella's right. As long as you get married, the day will be perfect."

A lone tear slid down Alice's cheek. "Thank you, girls, for being the best friends I could have ever asked for. Thank you for being here and putting up with my crazy family and thank you for helping me."

Rose and I squished Alice in the middle of our group hug and she laughed loudly. She linked arms with both of us and we marched back into the house to face the rest of the day.

While we ate our sandwiches, we planned out the rest of the afternoon. I suggested that we wait until Friday to actually do anything outside. The weather was predicted to be nice on both Friday and Saturday, but, being Washington, rain was anticipated tonight and tomorrow. I suggested that we get everything in the house decorated tonight and prepare the centerpieces for the reception tomorrow. I also suggested creating a stack for each table with everything needed so that on Friday, all we would need to do is grab the stack and set the stuff on the table. Grandmother Platt thought that was a splendid idea and grabbed Alice's table sketches to determine what all we would need in each pile.

Esme switched out the linens in the downstairs bathroom while Alice, Rosalie and I continued to hang tulle and ribbons. We also arranged some vases on various tables to hold the flowers the florist was bringing on Saturday. Grandma Cullen escaped to kitchen and I suspected that she was making an elaborate dinner. Esme was complaining about the mess she was making and giving the kitchen a wide berth.

"I swear she does these things just to annoy me," Esme whispered to me conspiratorially. "We're having a wedding reception here in three days and I've spent the last week cleaning the house from top to bottom."

"At least she is being useful now," I whispered back. "I'll reclean the kitchen myself if it keeps her out of trouble for the rest of the day."

Esme laughed brightly and acknowledged my truth with a wide smile. I was reminded of Edward's grin and my heart ached a little. I internally marveled at the twists that life takes. Esme had been like another mother to me from the day I met Alice. My own mother seldom visited and Esme had stepped into the role for me with enthusiasm. Now, she was my mother-in-law, although she didn't know it, and we were sitting in her house groaning about her mother-in-law.

Jasper and his parents arrived soon after and agreed to stay for dinner after Mrs. Cullen announced that she had made plenty. I peeked in the kitchen and blanched. Esme caught my expression and giggled.

"I told you so. I bet you are regretting your offer now, aren't you?"

"Yes!" I agreed with nervous laugh. "I had no idea!" Esme assured me that she wouldn't leave me to do it all by myself and returned to entertaining the Whitlocks.

"Bella!" Alice shouted from her bedroom.

I ran upstairs and found her pacing. "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to plan something fun for us all to do tomorrow night and Edward has stopped answering my calls. I have to get away from the old people for awhile," she whined.

"Why do you need Edward to plan something fun? It's not like he will care," I reasoned.

"Because I don't know where to go! He used to go out when he came home but I was never old enough. Can you call him, please?"

'_Great,'_ I thought. _'She's begging. She knows that I can't refuse her when she begs.' _I tried to stall her. "Maybe he's not answering because he's busy, Alice," I suggested.

"No, he's not answering because I annoyed him yesterday. He told me that this was what I wanted and 'what did I mean that I didn't expect there to be so much drama.'"

I laughed because I could see him saying just that. "How many times have you called?"

"Three?" She sounded sheepish.

"Ugh, great. You are going to get me in trouble now, you know?" I told her as I pulled my phone out and dialed.

Edward answered on the second ring. _"Please tell me that this is Bella and that Alice has not stolen the phone."_

"Yes, it's Bella," I laughed.

"_Thank God! She has called me three times in the last 15 minutes," _he complained.

"I know, she told me. Do you have a minute?"

"_I do for you,"_ he answered. I blushed and Alice giggled loudly. _"Is she in the room with you?"_ he demanded.

"Yes. She wants us all to go out tomorrow night and wants to know where we should go."

"_Everyone is going?"_

"No, she wants to get away from, as she says, 'the old people'. Your grandmothers are driving us all nuts, especially your mom. I now have to spend the rest of the night cleaning the kitchen because I felt bad for your mom."

"_Why is my mother making you clean the kitchen?"_ Edward did not sound happy about that.

"She's not. Grandma Cullen got tired of decorating and decided to make a huge dinner. Your mom was planning to get take-out because she had already scoured the kitchen but your grandmother destroyed it. I think she is making fried chicken, but it's hard to tell through the mess. I felt bad for her," I explained.

"_I think Grandma Cullen does it just to piss Mom off."_

"That's what your mom said."

"_Hey, at least you get along with Mom. You know she already loves you."_

I was momentarily stunned and not sure how to respond. I chose to change the subject instead. "So, do you have any opinions on where we should go? Are you going to feel up to going out?"

"_Sure, I'll sleep on the plane. Are we going to have a DD or do we need to stay in town so we can take a cab?"_

I turned to Alice and repeated Edward's question.

She crinkled her nose and made a face. "I don't want to go to the Tavern. I guess we'll do a DD."

"_There are a few places in Port Angeles then that are decent. We'll just head up there and pick the one that looks the best," _he suggested.

"I think that sounds ideal. I think your dad is picking you up tomorrow. What time does your flight get in again?"

"_One, I think. No chance that you will be there?"_

"Sadly, no. I will be making centerpieces and making your grandmothers behave. I told you that they put me in charge."

"_I'll steal you away when I get there so you can have some peace, okay?"_

"I'm going to hold you to that, you know."

"_Please do. I have to get back now. Only twelve more hours!"_ He tried hard to feign the enthusiasm.

"Bye, sweetheart."

"_See you tomorrow, love."_

I sighed as I ended the call. Alice gave me a sympathetic look and a small hug.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "Thank you for being here and taking over. I've always been the organized one but I just cannot seem to get it together."

"I really don't mind too much. At least they listen to me. I'll do my best to make it perfect for you, Al," I promised.

"I know you will."

A knock on the door interrupted our moment and Rose poked her head in. "I cannot believe you all are hiding up here and you left me out. Everyone is here and Mrs. Cullen has declared that it is time for dinner."

We both groaned and followed Rose back downstairs. Someone had extended the table to fit and there were empty seats next to Esme, Jasper and Emmett for each of us. We took our seats and proceeded to eat a scrumptious meal of pan-fried chicken, homemade mashed potatoes, gravy, corn on the cob, green beans, and biscuits. I was stuffed even before she trotted back out with apple pie for dessert. Esme even suggested that I take a plate home for dad when I went.

After dinner, we recruited Jasper and Emmett to help us with the decorations. I worked with Grandmother Platt to entwine the tulle between the posts on the staircase and we positioned a ribbon bow on each post. She suggested that we alternate between the dark red and silver, Alice's colors, and the effect was stunning. I told her so and she beamed in appreciation. I knew where Esme had gotten her decorating skills from.

By the time I left at 10:00, the interior of the house was decorated and ready for the reception. It had started to sprinkle and Emmett drove the SUV they rented carefully down the winding driveway. Rosalie told me that they would pick me up at eight the next morning and I bid them good-bye when we arrived at Charlie's. His cruiser was in the driveway and the lights were still on, but Charlie was fast asleep on the couch. I woke him up and he trudged to bed as I turned everything off and went to my room.

I sent Edward a text to tell him good night and to my surprise, he responded before I could go to sleep.

_Did you make it home?_

_Yes. Rose and Emmett were kind enough to drop me off. I had to escape the craziness._

_What exactly am I walking in to tomorrow?_

_Imagine Alice times 4._

_Oh, no. Maybe I can hide like Jasper._

_There is no way I'm going to let that happen. You get to suffer with me, buddy._

_Now that's just mean. What if I whisk you away to hide with me?_

_That has potential. _I took a chance and added, _I've missed you._

The answering text came with no hesitation. _I've missed you, too, angel. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow._

_Me neither! Have fun with the boys and I will be waiting at your house._

_It's a date. Good night, sweet girl._

_Good night._

I dropped off to sleep with my phone in my hand, thinking of Edward and anticipating his arrival the next day.

**I thought I would get so much farther than this in this chapter but the grandmas took over and made it so much more interesting. Do you have any wedding horror stories? I know that I do! Click that little green button and let me know what you think?**


	22. Chapter 22: Explosions

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to me and all unauthorized reproductions or translations are in violation of my rights as an author and copyright laws. Twilight and all associated items belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

A/N: The "Why you're gay" reference in this chapter is in honor of my cousin-in-law who gets chatty when he drinks. He has provided us with endless hours of material to make fun of him. Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read and review this little story of mine. The answers you give to my questions at the end of chapters never cease to amuse me. And now, what you've all been waiting for…

**Chapter 22: Explosions**

**EPOV**

This was the longest shift in history. Not only had I been at the hospital and on duty for more than 45 hours, Bella was more than 2000 miles away. The distance made me anxious and uncomfortable. Our conversations since Tuesday had been brief but sweet. I was sure that she was trying to be discreet. Perhaps Alice's wedding would be as good an occasion as any to tell our families and we could do it in person. This was the last time I would be going home until Thanksgiving.

Thanksgiving. Holidays. What would we do about the holidays? I was sure that she had her own traditions and family to visit. And now I knew that I was tired. I wasn't making any sense, even to myself. These kinds of thoughts needed to wait until I got some rest.

"Hey, Cullen," Dr. Waters called from the desk, "all is quiet here. Candice will be here in about an hour. Why don't you take off? You're heading home for your sister's wedding, right?"

"Yes, I am. My flight leaves in about 3 ½ hours. Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked eagerly.

"Not at all. Take off. Have a safe trip and enjoy your vacation." He was amused at my enthusiasm.

I took a quick shower and changed into some jeans and a polo. I was planning to leave my car at the airport since I would have to come right back here when we came back on Sunday. I sped to the airport and checked in quickly. I figured that the sooner I got seated, the sooner I could take a nap and I was planning to doze in the plastic chairs in front of the gate.

I was thankful for the extra time Scott had given me when I got to the security checkpoint. This was apparently prime time for the business traveler. I waited with tired and weary eyes until a guard directing traffic took pity on me and sent me to a newly opening line. Unlike Emmett, the TSA barely spared me a second glance and I was on my way to my plane. I would have to remember to razz him about that later. There were a couple of other travelers already waiting and I asked a well-dressed and overly stressed businessman next to me to make sure I woke up. He laughed and agreed as he booted up his laptop to get some work done in the terminal. There was something to be said for the medical field. The hours might be awful but the business trips were few.

Before I knew it, the businessman was shaking me awake and I was trudging down the airplane aisle. I had made sure to book myself a window seat and I settled in with the airline pillow to resume my nap. The jolt of the plane hitting the runway woke me as I arrived in Seattle. Four hours of sleep would have to suffice for now, but I was still exhausted.

I made my way to the commuter jet destined for Port Angeles and decided to sleep for another hour. I was glad I did because it became apparent that I was sleeping whether I wanted to or not. When we landed, I got up and tried to shake the sleep from my brain but I was only partially successful.

Bella had told me to look for my dad, but when I stumbled off the plane, I was greeted by Emmett, Jasper, Grandfather Platt and my dad. Dad held up a large cup from Starbucks and I grabbed it greedily.

He laughed and gave me a hug. "Son, it's good to see you. Did you get any sleep on the plane?"

"I did," I said with a yawn. "Thanks for the coffee. Grandfather," I acknowledged and gave him a hug. His responding hug was stiff but kind. Grandfather was a very accomplished businessman and had been somewhat disappointed when I had chosen medicine instead of following his footsteps. He had always been supportive, though, and I was glad to see him.

Jasper and Emmett greeted me and we grabbed my bag from the baggage claim. Dad informed me that we were going to pick up our tuxes while we were in town and then we would head back to the house unless I could come up with something else that needed to be done first. When I gave him a quizzical look, my grandfather laughed.

"Edward, since they decorated yesterday, your grandmother is clucking around and refusing to let us mess anything up. I thought your mother and that Bella were going to skin Helen alive last night."

Emmett cut in. "Yeah, she made us this huge meal of fried chicken, and mashed potatoes, and corn, and green beans, and this homemade gravy…"

"Wait, I missed Grandma's fried chicken?" I asked, appalled.

"Yes, but that also means that you missed the mess she made in the kitchen. Your mom had spent hours scouring it and when Mother was done…" Dad stopped and shook his head. "You don't want to know."

I laughed and we bantered all the way to the tux shop. Alice had chosen black tuxes with dark red vests for Dad, Emmett and I. Jasper's tux was black with a white vest and Grandpa's was black with silver. We each tried them on and the seamstress checked them over to make sure the fit was correct. We did have to wait for her to let the hem out of Emmett's pants, but otherwise, they were fine. Dad's phone rang around four and he left the shop to answer it.

When he came back, he was smiling. "Your mom just asked us to pick up dinner at _La Bella Italia_. She called in an order and they told her it would be ready in about thirty minutes."

We dawdled for as long as we could and picked up the food. The smell of the food swirled around the SUV and Emmett kept trying to convince my grandfather to let him try it. The food was substantially cooler when we arrived at the house an hour and a half later, Dad having driven less than the speed limit because of the weather. No one was fooled at his feeble excuse. He was avoiding the house.

No one had been exaggerating. The house had been bedecked in white lacy stuff and ribbons. There were tables placed in what I assumed were strategic positions. All in all, it looked like the perfect showpiece. I escaped up to stairs to my room to drop off my bags and hurried back down to the kitchen where I could hear my mother.

Mom had started to heat up dinner, so the aroma of tomatoes and garlic was wafting through the air. Behind that, there was another very familiar smell. Mom was standing near the doorway and immediately held out her arms to me. Over her shoulder, I could see Bella and Rose taking cookies off a tray and putting more balls of dough onto the clean sheet.

"Oh Edward!" my mom practically shouted as she stood on her tiptoes and threw her arms around my neck. "You are finally home!" I hugged her tightly and when I opened my eyes, I could see Bella smiling at me from behind my mom. I gave her a huge grin in return. I could not wait to get her alone to give her a proper welcome.

Mom pulled away from me, but held her hands on my shoulders. She looked me up and down critically. "Well, you look better than the last time I saw you. You've been eating better, but you still look so tired."

"Eh, I just got off a 45 hour shift, Mom. I'll be fine by tomorrow. You looked frazzled!"

Alice ran into the kitchen then in a panic. "Mom, your cousin Kathy just called and said that she and Kent are going to be able to make it after all. Where are we going to put them?"

Mom turned to Alice and lifted the paper out of her hand. I slipped away from her and snagged a peanut butter cookie off the cooling rack. Bella playfully smacked my hand. I grabbed it out of the air and squeezed it, mouthing "Hey."

"Hey yourself," she mouthed back with a grin. "Later."

I nodded eagerly and saw Rose roll her eyes at me. I just laughed. I started to walk back to my mom as she concluded her conversation with Alice. "I guess that we can just put them here with your Uncle Bob and Aunt Alison. That should work and we'll just move all the kids to their own table." Alice nodded and smiled at me.

"Glad you're home, Bro!"

"Sure thing, little pixie," I retorted. "This is nuts, Mom. Seating charts? Really?"

"You know I love these things. One of these days, you are going to decide to settle down and I'll get to do all this for yours too. I'm getting older here, you know," she said playfully.

"Nah," I said with a grin. "This isn't my style. Going to a little chapel in Vegas is a lot easier!"

Bella stared at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. I grinned and winked at her, then turned back to my mom as she smacked me on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed the sore spot.

"That is not funny, Edward Anthony Cullen. Now, go get everyone else and tell them that dinner is ready."

We all ate around the dining room table and I listened as they all discussed the schedule for the next day. The rehearsal started at 5:00. Before that, the tables and the dance floor had to be set up for the reception and the church had to be decorated. Bella suggested that we get everything done at the house and finish at the church since we had to be there anyway. The tables had been delivered this afternoon and the men were informed that we would be needed to set them up.

Most of the guests would be arriving the next day too and the Whitlocks had asked the owners of the Lodge to set up a buffet for everyone outside on the patio. Jasper thought it would be a nice, casual way for everyone to mingle and relax before the wedding the next day. Mom and Dad invited the Whitlocks to stay for coffee and dessert while we all went out. This was our queue to gather the plates and clear the table. I mentioned that I was going to go change and sent a pointed look Bella's way. Alice told me to hurry.

I was in the middle of changing my shirt when I heard my bedroom door click open and shut. Bella was leaning against it, staring at my bare chest. I closed the distance between us in three strides and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back eagerly, running one hand over my chest and the other through my hair.

"God, I've missed you," I whispered against her lips as we broke apart for air. I pulled her even tighter to me and held her there. After several blissful moments, she pulled away from me.

"If you don't put a shirt on soon, we are going to get busted."

"I can be quick," I quipped.

"I don't want to be quick," she responded.

"And I like the sound of that." I tugged her to me again and my lips melded to hers. I finally pulled away and grabbed my green button down off the bed. "What is the plan for tonight?" I asked with a yawn.

"One of us gets to be the DD. We're going to take Emmett and Rose's rental up to Port Angeles, drink, hang out, and then come home. Alice just really wants to get away from your grandmothers. This morning, Grandma Cullen started giving her pointers for their wedding night. When she got to describing what Alice could expect to see of Jasper, Grandmother Platt told her not to be silly, that times had changed and she bet that they already knew what they were doing in that regard. I rarely see Alice blush but when Grandmother asked Alice if Jasper was a patient and attentive lover, Alice turned four different shades of red and Rose and I almost burst from holding in our laughter!"

I couldn't help it. I laughed with her. I could just picture my staid and stoic grandmothers trying to impart their worldly wisdom to my little sister. "Has it been like this all week?" I asked through my gasps.

"Oh yeah. When they aren't trying to take over and tell Alice how it would look so much better 'this way,' they are telling each and every one of us how keep our men interested for the long haul."

"Oh, they did, did they? Did they have any good ideas?" I asked seductively.

Bella shivered. "I had to leave the room when Grandma Cullen started describing blow job techniques."

"I don't think I want to know," I stuttered in shock.

"No, you don't. Trust me."

I sidled up next to her again and pressed my lower body against her. "Besides, you don't need any help there, baby," I whispered into her ear. She shivered again, but this time with desire.

"Perhaps we can test that theory out later," she whispered back, sucking my earlobe into her mouth. I groaned and my dick twitched in eagerness.

My half-formed plan to have her naked and writhing beneath me was interrupted by a loud knock on my door. "Edward!" my sister screeched. "Let's go! I want to be drunk before I am too old to enjoy it!"

I groaned and swung the door open.

"Oh!" she squeaked out. "Sorry. I didn't know you were up here too, Bella. I'll just go now."

"I better go down with you," Bella said heavily. She looked at me regretfully and gave me one last kiss before following Alice down. I tucked in my shirt and tried to adjust my now-raging erection. I took a deep breath and tried to think of anything that would turn the switch off. My thoughts settled on Chief Swan and his gun and that did the trick. I also formulated a plan that would ensure Bella would be staying here, with me, tonight.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and told everyone that I would drive. I was still tired enough that I was afraid alcohol would put me to sleep and I needed to be completely awake for my plan to work. We all jumped back into the SUV Rose and Emmett had rented and headed out.

"Edward? Do you mind stopping by my dad's house really quick?" Bella asked as we pulled on to the main road. "I want to change my shirt and my shoes."

"No, I don't mind. Just give me directions." She gave me each turn and we pulled up in front of a modest two story house with the Chief's cruiser parked out front. I followed her up to the front door.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Meeting your dad," I replied with more gusto than I actually felt. She raised her eyebrow and looked at my determined countenance before opening the door and motioning me inside.

"Dad?" she called out.

"In here, Bells," he hollered over the television. I followed her through the living room, where a baseball game blared on a new flat screen, and into a small kitchen. Charlie had a plate of pizza in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Hey, Dad," Bella greeted him. "I just wanted to let you know that we are heading out to Port Angeles for the night. It might be really late when we get home, so don't wait up."

"No problem, kid. I'll be here. Who's driving?"

"Edward is. Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie Swan." I stuck my hand out and he set his beer down to shake it. "I'm going to go change. Be right back."

"Why don't you come in and have a seat, Edward?" Charlie offered as he made his way back to the couch. "Are you planning to drink tonight?"

"No, sir. I'm the designated driver for the evening. Everyone else planning to, though, and, if it is all right with you, I might just take them back to my parent's house. Alice is planning to make it a long evening."

"Alice sure does like to have fun, doesn't she?" Charlie laughed. "Whatever is fine, just be safe about it. I don't want to get called out to an accident tonight. And keep an eye on that girl of mine, okay?"

"I'll do my best, sir."

**BPOV**

'_What are you thinking?'_ my subconscious screamed at me. I just left Edward and my father alone downstairs. I rooted through my bag and found a navy blue tank top with a deep V neck and pulled it over my head. I also kicked off my tennis shoes and slipped on my ballet flats. There was no way I was putting on heels to go to Port Angeles and drink in a bar.

I clunked back down the stairs to see Edward watching me with wide eyes. He let out a deep breath and gave me that crooked grin I love so much.

"Have fun tonight, Bells," Charlie called from in front of the television.

"We will. Thanks, Dad," I called back.

"Shall we, milady?" Edward held one hand out in front of him and settled the other hand on my lower back. Going so long without his touch made the spark that flowed between us intensify and it made me weak in the knees. Logically, I knew that my feet carried me to the car, but I certainly didn't recall getting there. Edward helped me into the front seat next to him and slid behind the wheel. Emmett cranked up the stereo from the passenger's seat and we all jammed our way to Port Angeles.

Edward drove by several of his preferred haunts to give Alice an idea of what was available. Much to my surprise, she chose one that Edward described as a biker bar with pool tables and darts. One Eyed Pete's wasn't crowded on this Thursday night and we claimed a pool table easily. Rosalie ordered a round of shots and lined them on the edge of the table. I looked at the golden liquid and made a quick decision.

"Rose, you can have mine."

"Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" she asked with a grimace as she swallowed her tequila.

"I'm just a girl that wants to remember tonight and doesn't want a hangover tomorrow," I answered simply. I kind of hoped that she would drop it as Edward was giving me a strange look. Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and tilted the contents of my glass into her mouth.

"You feeling all right, baby?" Edward asked softly into my ear. He had sidled up behind me and wrapped his large hands around my hips. "I thought tequila was your poison of choice."

I laughed lightly. "That so makes me sound like a drunk! I'm fine," I reassured him with a light kiss. "The last couple of times I've imbibed a lot of tequila, I have holes in my memory. I just thought I'd stick to mixed vodka drinks tonight."

"Yes, memory lapses do seem to accompany your tequila use, but I don't mind if you want to let loose. I'm here with you and I want us both to have a good time."

"Then, rack em up, Cullen," I challenged. "It's game time!"

Edward started racking the pool balls while I ordered a vodka and cranberry from the bar. Alice chose to team up with me and Jasper teamed up with Edward. Emmett declared that he and Rose had winner. Sadly, after my second drink, my talk was a lot better than my game. Alice and I were no match for the guys but we worked really hard at distracting them while they were shooting. That we were quite successful at and, though it took us twice as long to sink all of our balls, we still managed to win. Alice flashed Edward as he lined up on the 8 ball.

"Oh fuck, Alice!" Edward yelled as he clipped the ball with his cue and made it fall into the wrong pocket. "I did not want to see that!"

"Hah! You shouldn't have looked, big brother! Now, we won!" she jeered. Alice hit me with a high five while Jasper and Edward grumbled about cheating.

"Jasper," I yelled across the table, a little louder than I should have, "take my spot in the next game, will you?"

"Aw, little Bella is scared of the awesomeness that is Emmett," Emmett crowed.

"Sorry, Em. I'm scared of the awesomeness that is Rosalie. I learned a long time ago not to play against her," I retorted.

"Then, thank God she's on my team," he breathed out. Jasper was currently making out with his partner while Rosalie racked the balls. She just rolled her eyes and handed Emmett the team cue to break.

Edward came and sat next to me at the bar, scooting his stool close and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. We bantered with each other and our friends as we all relaxed for the evening. During one of Emmett's shots, my phone rang in my pocket.

"What the hell is that?" Edward asked as I pulled it out.

"What?"

"That song? Is that your new ringtone?" I nodded with an 'are you crazy?' look on my face.

"Please God tell me that doesn't play when I call you? I think I'll have to turn in my man card."

I held up my finger as I answered the phone. It was my mother.

"_Bella? Where are you?"_ She sounded slightly panicked.

"Um, at One Eyed Pete's in Port Angeles. Why? What's wrong, Mom?" My own level of anxiety rose with hers.

"_Oh, thank God! I forgot that you were in Forks this weekend. Tell Alice congrats from me."_

"I will. Why are you calling me at," I checked my watch, "1:00 in the morning?"

"_I was watching the news and there is some deranged stalker in Chicago. They were reporting that another woman was attacked tonight. It's the seventh one in the past month."_

My brow furrowed further as I listened to my mother and Edward watched my face intently. "What?" he mouthed.

"Hang on a sec, Mom." I held my hand over the microphone and relayed what she had told me. He pursed his lips and nodded solemnly.

"_Bella?"_ Mom called through the phone.

"Hey, sorry, Mom. I was telling everyone here what happened. You can rest easier tonight. I'm in Forks and the worst that will happen to me here is that I trip down the aisle and land on my face at Alice's wedding on Saturday."

"_You'll be fine, baby. I'm glad you are okay. Just be careful and have fun tonight."_

"I will be. Get some sleep, it's late. Love you, Mom."

"_Love you too, baby girl."_

I shook my head slowly as Edward reached for my phone. "What are you doing?"

"Changing my ringtone," he said as he pressed various buttons.

"Why? What's wrong with Lady Gaga?" I asked petulantly.

"It's Lady Gaga," he said absently. "There. Much better."

"Oh, and what is so much better than _Let's Dance_?" I asked as I grabbed his phone to call myself. Instantly, I heard the strains of _Viva La Vida_ echo from my phone's speaker.

Emmett started laughing. "You know why you're gay, dude? You listen to Coldplay. Bella, you can't have that. Let me see it and I'll put something real on there." Emmett grabbed my phone from Edward and started pressing buttons again. The intense look of concentration on his face was hilarious and Jasper was gasping for air at the exchange.

"Why you're gay?" I asked Edward.

He stopped laughing long enough to explain. "Emmett does this every time he gets drunk. He tries to be funny by telling us why we are gay and he isn't. Do you know why Emmett's gay?" he asked a little louder so Emmett could hear him. "Because he likes Philip Rivers."

"He rocks, dude. Best quarterback in the league. You are just unschooled. There, that is perfect!" he declared as he motioned for me to call my phone again. Eminem's _Shake That _started playing and Edward's now almost silent laughter turned into guffaws that he wasn't able to contain. Alice giggled and snatched the phone from Emmett.

"What? That song is awesome!" Jasper distracted Emmett by sinking two balls in one shot and he groaned.

Alice fiddled with my phone for longer than anyone had so far before telling me to call myself one last time. "This is it and you are not allowed to change it, young lady," she ordered. Suddenly, I was very afraid. The little pixie could be really sneaky when she wanted to be and I swore that if _Going to the Chapel_ played, I was going pummel her.

Much to my pleasant surprise, I heard _Hey, Soul Sister_ by Train instead. Edward raised one eyebrow at his sister and she smirked back at him. Alice handed my phone back and I shoved it back in my pocket. We watched the pool game continue and it got progressively dirty as time went on. The teams were pretty evenly matched. Well, Jasper against Emmett and Rose was, and they were trading insults faster than they could get shots off.

"Fucking hell," I heard Jasper mutter as he moved over to bar, blocking my sight of the door.

"Rough game, Jazz?" I teased.

"Nope. Edward, on my six, man."

Edward leaned slightly around Jasper and snapped back into place. He grimaced. "Fucking hell is right."

"Okay, while the two of you continue that lovely conversation, I'm going to the ladies room," I announced.

"Thank God. I'm coming with you, Chica," Rose said as she dropped her cue into Emmett's hand. Alice shrugged and walked with us into the back hallway.

The bathroom was much quieter than the main room and was relatively clean. After relieving the pressure on our bladders, we primped in the foggy mirrors.

"Are you feeling a little better, Alice?" I asked. She had been so stressed for the last few days.

"Yes, finally. Thank you all for coming out tonight. I just had to get away from it for a little while. No doubt that they will have undone something by the time we get back home but I couldn't take it anymore. If I have to endure any more stories of my grandparents' love lives, it will be too much. I mean, I'm glad they got married and procreated and all but I do not want the details." She shuddered at the memories.

"I agree. Let's go have another drink to chase them away," Rose suggested. Alice agreed wholeheartedly and I smiled.

Rose caught on. "No, Bella. You have to. We'll do Fourth of Julys since we will be flying out on Sunday and we won't get to see the fireworks. No tequila there."

"Why aren't you partaking in the Jose tonight anyway?" Alice asked.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Rose, do you remember coming over a couple of weeks ago and watching movies?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you recall me talking to Edward?"

"Um…"

"It seems we treated him to a line by line rendition of The Princess Bride," I informed her. "I had no idea until he told me about it the next day."

"Well, shit," Rose muttered. "So, you have a problem talking without thinking and remembering it later? What's the big deal?"

"We're in Edward's hometown, which is the size of a pea. Can you think of anything I might say while really drunk on tequila that I might not want to mention here?" I asked pointedly.

"I see your point," Rose conceded.

Alice looked at me thoughtfully and pursed her lips. "Are you ever going to tell anyone else, Bella?" She didn't sound angry, just sad and concerned.

"I'm sure that we will, Alice. But I would hate for your parents to hear about it from Tom the bartender instead of from us. To that point, I am trying to stay somewhat sober."

She kissed me on the cheek and jauntily danced out of the bathroom. Tom was standing near the hallway and Alice told him about the shooters we wanted before turning towards the pool table. Rosalie and I crashed into her back as she stopped abruptly.

"Oh, I don't think so!" she muttered angrily under her breath.

A short brunette with curly hair and too-tight clothes was pressed against Jasper and running her finger down his chest. He appeared to be uncomfortable at best but she had him trapped between the pool table and one of the tables set around for diners. I glanced around to see why Edward wasn't helping his soon to be brother-in-law and gasped at the sight that met my eyes. A very slim yet curvaceous woman was perched on his lap and whispering in his ear. Her black hair was cut in a severe bob, but the look worked for her. She was very pretty. Alcohol clouded my brain and my emotions went haywire. Between the jealousy and anger, I could feel the hurt and shame welling up. _'Why in the hell would he want to keep me around when he could have that? No wonder he wanted to keep me hidden.' _

Tom fortuitously returned with our shot glasses at that moment and slammed mine back quickly, asking for another as soon as I swallowed. Alice mimicked me and Rose watched us warily.

"I'm not going to have to bail you all out tonight, am I?" Rose asked cautiously.

I just glared at her as I leaned my head back and poured in the colorful alcohol. "Who's the bimbo?" I asked Alice through clenched teeth.

"That is Cynthia, local town whore and Jasper's ex-girlfriend," she retorted.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Rose asked, slightly confused. "I thought you all had been together since he moved here in eighth grade."

"Not exactly. There was a time, when he was a sophomore in high school that he thought it was un-cool to date a middle-schooler, so he broke up with me and dated her for about three months. I went on a pity date with one of my guy friends to the school dance and he came over to see Edward as I was getting ready to leave. It was the first time I had seen him since he dumped me. I didn't speak and went on my date as planned. Apparently, he realized he still loved me because Edward said he broke up with her that night and groveled back to me the next day. I still hate the bitch, though."

Jasper was making a frantic attempt to escape and he doubled it when he caught sight of Alice's murderous glare. We were too far away to hear them and Edward's back was still turned but he was too engrossed in Black Beauty to pay any attention to Jasper's desperation.

"And the other one?" I seethed.

"The other one?" Alice asked cluelessly. "What other? Oh… oh shit." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"That's what I thought. Tom, other round for the road, please," I ordered. He poured, looking at me warily as I pulled my phone back out. I downed the last shooter and strode to the door without looking back. I guessed that Rose was too stunned to stop me and I knew that walking into the night in a strange town was a bad idea, but I just couldn't watch anymore.

"Bella!"

I kept walking. I didn't want to hear the excuses and the words that would shatter my already breaking heart.

"Bella, wait!" Edward yelled from just yards behind me.

"Wait for what?" I turned around and yelled back. His expression was hurt and confused. I continued to walk backwards, away from him.

"Where are you going?" he tried again.

"I'm going home, Edward!" I shouted. My feet stumbled a little and I swayed as the alcohol starting pouring into my system. He was almost upon me and I tried to turn again but I over-compensated and stumbled into a lamppost. Edward's strong arms caught me before I slid on to the pavement and he held me against him.

"Why are you going home without me, Bella?" he asked quietly.

"You looked a little otherwise engaged, Edward," I bit back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" His defenses were up.

"I mean that I walked out of the bathroom to find Little Miss Perfect sitting on your lap and molesting your ear. I figured having me around would be a little uncomfortable so I decided to leave."

He gave me the strangest look and just stared at me before he burst out laughing. "Oh Jesus! Seriously? Did Alice tell you who that was?"

I shook my head and watched his face warily. I was seriously confused now. He led me over to a bench in front of a flower shop and held my hand in his as we sat.

"Bella, that was Irina." His voice was more serious than before and I immediately tensed up. "We dated for a while in high school. In fact, she was the girl I lost my virginity to."

"Wait? Is this supposed to make me feel better?" I asked incredulously.

"Let me finish," he pleaded. "It was after prom at the end of my junior year. I had already decided to go to medical school so Dad arranged for me to work at the hospital over the summer. I didn't have a lot of free time to spend with her and our already strained relationship got worse. I finally ended it right before senior year started." He paused and lifted my hand to kiss it. I let him but I still did not understand how knowing more of their history was supposed to make me happier. If anything, I felt worse.

"Something just wasn't right in our relationship, had been off since the beginning. I tried to tell her that but she didn't see it that way and took the break-up very badly. In fact, she stalked me for months. One night, she followed me to a party outside of town. Some of the drunkards decided to play Truth or Dare and, because I was playing, she joined in. I couldn't get away from her but I didn't want to cause a scene so I stayed put. After about an hour I guess, someone dared her to kiss some girl from Port Angeles that none of us knew. She later said that she was trying to make me jealous when she agreed to do it, but as we watched them make out, I figured out what had been wrong."

"I don't get it," I told him flatly.

"She's a lesbian, Bella."

"Oh." Suddenly, I felt really stupid. "So, she's not…"

"Um, no. She's not." A dawning look of comprehension crossed his face and he grinned wickedly. "Were you jealous, Bella?"

I shook my head. I didn't trust myself to answer anymore.

"You were! But I don't get why you left." I just shrugged.

"Not good enough. Why did you leave?"

"I told you. You looked busy."

His expression told me that he had me figured out before he even opened his mouth. "Hey, beautiful. You know there was no reason to be jealous, right?" I looked away. He pressed his hand against my cheek and pulled my face back to his. "There's no competition."

"I know there's no competition. That's the problem!"

"You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. Come on, let me take you home and prove it to you," he said suggestively before pressing his lips to mine.

I let myself get a little lost in the feel and smell of him. My brain was already woozy and his presence was soaking up the last thoughts I had. "Wait!" I said, as the realization struck. "We're in Forks. I'm staying at my dad's house."

"Not tonight, you're not," he growled. "There is no way."

"He'll be worried if I don't come home," I whimpered. I didn't really want to go back to Charlie's. Every cell in my body was screaming out for Edward.

"Took care of it already," he said through his teeth before attacking my mouth again. He was hanging on to his control by a thread and I wondered how pissed Charlie would be if he had to bail me out for having sex on the street.

"Then let's go," I murmured against his lips.

He grabbed my hand and drug me back down the street and back into One Eyed Pete's. Our friends were still loosely grouped around the pool table. Rose and Emmett looked awkward and were drinking as fast as they could. Alice was glaring at Jasper and Cynthia while Irina looked on with amusement. When Irina saw us, she sauntered over.

"Edward, darling, is everything okay?" Her voice grated on my nerves.

"Yes, thanks Irina. This is Bella. Bella, this is Irina." We shook hands and I dropped hers quickly. Alice looked like she was about to explode and I thought she might need some back-up. I was distracted from my thoughts by Irina again.

"I think your sister is angry," she commented nonchalantly.

"She doesn't care much for Cynthia, Irina," he answered coolly, apparently ready to defend his baby sister against the world.

"Especially since her wedding is on Saturday. She wasn't very happy to see Jasper's ex-girlfriend all over him," I said through my teeth.

"Oh, I forgot that they had dated," Irina said thoughtfully. "I'm sure she means no harm."

We both looked at her incredulously and she shrugged. "We've been together for two years now. I'm sure what Jasper has to offer does not interest her in the slightest."

As soon as her words penetrated the lust and alcohol induced fog in my brain, hysterical laughter bubbled out of my mouth. Both my best friend and I had overreacted by seeing two lesbians with our men. Out of all of the people on the Olympic Peninsula, it had to be their exes and they were together! Alice glared at me and I laughed even harder. Edward was chuckling too and trying to drag me forward to intercede on Jasper's behalf.

Alice ripped my arm out of Edward's grasp and marched me, holding my sides and trying to keep the giggles from escaping, across the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she cursed in a whisper. "One minute, you're indignantly leaving because another woman is all over your husband and you laugh like a hyena when there is one all over mine? I fail to see the humor here. We are supposed to get married in two days and she is all over him like, like, like cream cheese on a bagel."

The giggles started anew. "Christ on a cracker, Alice!" I managed to breathe out. "Oh God!"

"Why is this funny?" she demanded, stomping her foot in frustration.

I laughed harder. "Because, because they're lesbians, Alice." The humor of our jealousy over two girls that couldn't care less what our men were packing was not lost on me and I doubled up again. Of course, it might have been the three shots I consumed in two minutes, too.

Alice was thunderstruck. "They're what?"

I hadn't realized that Edward followed us over until I heard him respond quietly. "Not interested in us, Alice. Although, if the two of you showed some interest, they might be willing." He pulled me against him and whispered in my ear, "Don't even think about it. You are mine tonight."

Images of his naked body floated through my mind and my giggles stopped immediately while my addled brain focused on them. I pressed into him and felt his massive erection against my hip. When I quirked my eyebrow, he merely shrugged and ran his hand over my ass. Alice was staring in a daze over at Cynthia and Irina. They were standing very close together and conversing with Jasper. He kept glancing up at Alice, pleading with his eyes for her to come save him. I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she startled. I raised my eyebrows and pointed at Jasper. She walked over to him sheepishly but could not resist draping herself across him. Edward chuckled low in my ear and I shivered.

"Let's collect the drunks and get out of here," he growled into my ear. "I cannot wait any longer."

That's all it took. I straightened up and strode over to the pool table. I waved at Rose and Emmett and thrust my hand out to Irina and Cynthia.

"It was very nice to meet you all. Maybe next time we are all in town, we can get together for more than a few minutes," I said politely. They each shook my hand and murmured that they would like that. I gave Alice a pointed look and she followed my example. Soon, we had everyone gathered up and stuffed into the Jeep.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett slurred from the passenger seat as Edward sped down the highway. "Are you going to come pick us up in the morning?"

"Nope. No drop offs tonight. I've had about 5 hours of sleep since Monday and I don't plan to get up early. The couch in the den downstairs pulls out into a bed so you and Rose can just crash down there," Edward responded authoritatively. I didn't miss the quick glance Emmett threw over his shoulder at Rose or the gleam in his eye. Jasper and Alice were whispering to each other in the back seat. Edward smiled at me and grasped my hand for the rest of the drive.

It didn't take long. I wasn't sure how fast he was driving but I was certain that I did not want to know since it wasn't quite 1 am when we pulled up to the door. The house was dark and quiet and we all crept in, like high school kids sneaking in after curfew. I followed Edward downstairs as he pulled out the couch and threw down some sheets and a blanket.

"Have a good night, you two," he said as we started back up the stairs.

"Hey, wait. Where is Bella going to sleep?" Emmett asked.

"Upstairs" was Edward's only response.

As soon as we entered his room, his mouth met mine in a fiery and passionate kiss. I was completely overcome with desire and lust and gave as good as I got. We both shed our clothes quickly and Edward pulled down the comforter for me to slide underneath. He climbed in carefully and lay beside me gently. One of his hands brushed the hair off my face and followed it down over my shoulder. He looked apprehensive.

"Baby, what's the matter?" I asked softly.

He chuckled lightly and pressed a sweet kiss against my lips. "Nothing. I'm… it's just that, well, I told you that I've never done… Why do you do this to me? I can't form a coherent sentence with you!"

"It's only fair, you know. You dazzle me frequently and I can never think straight," I informed him with a smile. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I feel like a teenager all over again, except that I never actually snuck a girl into my bedroom when I was in high school. Now that I'm here, I want it to be perfect for you, for us."

"If it's us, it will be perfect," I assured him.

He smiled broadly at me and the whole room lit up. Edward pulled me into him and our passionate kisses returned. He rolled me onto my back and pressed some of his weight onto me. My body was hyper sensitive to all of his touches and reacted with fervor. His fingers grazed across my nipples and a deep moan left my mouth.

"You like that, don't you, my angel?" Edward whispered huskily. He cupped my breast and squeezed as he ducked his head to suckle my hardened peak. I couldn't decide what to do with my hands and they roamed over his back. Wetness leaked out between my thighs and I rubbed them together, desperate for some friction. Edward was showering attention against my other nipple and his long fingers were wandering over my hip. I bucked my hips to encourage him and let him know what I needed.

"Please, Edward," I moaned breathlessly.

"Please what, baby?" he teased as he blew a breath over my wet peak. I shivered and shifted my lower half.

"Touch me, please," I begged.

"As you wish." He ran one long finger up and down my slit and circled it around my clit. My head sank back into the pillow and I stretched in pleasure. One finger entered me and he thrust hard. I tried to get my hands to move off the bed where they had fallen but I was unable to make them. I did not realize that Edward was no longer paying homage to my chest until I felt his warm breath over my lower lips.

"Mmmm," he moaned as he placed a kiss on my mound. "I love the way you taste, Bella, and how wet you are. Who makes you feel this way?"

"You!" I cried. "There's only you."

He licked up and down my slit, paying special attention to my nub on every pass while he continued to pump in and out of me with his fingers. His owns sounds combined with mine and drove me even higher. I had never allowed anyone access to my body like this and his own enjoyment surprised me every time. I could feel the warmth in my body tightening into an all-consuming fire and my orgasm broke over me with surprising force. An embarrassing load whimper left my mouth and my thighs tightened around Edward's head. He continued his ministrations, gently slowing his movements as I came down from my high.

Edward crawled back up my body placing soft, worshipful kisses randomly on his way up. I fisted my hands in his hair and tugged his face to mine, devouring his lips with mine. The way I tasted combined with him was so hot.

Edward pushed his hips into me and I felt his huge erection pressing against my leg. "Do you feel this, Bella? You do this to me and only you."

"Let me love you, Edward," I pleaded as I tried to roll him onto his back. I wasn't sure if he would understand the double meaning behind my words, but part of me hoped that he did.

Edward complied and rested with his head against the pillows, gazing up at me with adoration. I loved this man and tried to tell him with my touch and my expression. I ran my tongue up his shaft, sucked off the pre-cum that was leaking out and placed a small kiss on the head of his penis before lifting myself up and positioning him right at my opening. I sank onto him in one swift movement and we both groaned. Every time he was inside me, I felt like all was right in my world, that I was exactly where I was always meant to be.

He placed his hands on my hips and helped me rock back and forth in his lap. Our movements were synchronized with our kisses and our tongues just massaged each other, never fighting for dominance, just working together. I came again around his cock and collapsed against his chest. He ran his hands over my back and kissed my forehead.

When I started to raise back up, Edward's grip on my back strengthened and he flipped us back over. He hovered over me, just staring at me. There was so much emotion brewing in his darkened green eyes that I was lost in their rolling depths. Neither of us spoke for several moments. I could see Edward debating with himself and it looked like he wanted to say something but instead, he lowered his head and kissed me deeply. As soon as our lips connected, he thrust into me. Over and over, our bodies connected intimately and with each thrust, the power built. The physical fire and the emotional waves joined within me and the overwhelming force exploded all of the walls I built around me. It robbed me of my voice and I breathed the name of my lover reverently. There was no longer any doubt in my mind that he owned me, body, mind and soul.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed as his own orgasm subsided, "my Bella." With a last chaste kiss, Edward collapsed next to me. His thumbs brushed across my cheeks and I was surprised by the wetness under his fingertips. I smiled up at him to let him know that I was fine and then I snuggled into his chest. He kissed my hair and hugged me tightly.

I laid in his arms and listened to his breathing even out. I reveled in the peace his presence brought me and drifted away into my dreams.

**You know what to do! Hit that little button and let me know what you think. Have you ever been jealous for no reason at all?**


	23. Chapter 23: Rehearsals

**What Happens in Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I own this story and all rights to it, as well as 3 Snuggies and a new cell phone. I don't own Twilight. Good, glad that's all cleared up. **

A/N: I have been so thrilled with all the response this story has gotten. You all make me smile so much. The feedback you give me in the reviews is priceless. So, please leave me more, it makes me really happy and happy Shasta means more writing.

**Chapter 23: Rehearsals**

**BPOV**

I woke to feather light touches trailing down my arms and when I opened my eyes, I was looking directly into Edward's.

"Good morning," Edward rasped, his voice still thick from disuse and sleep.

"Good morning." I stretched a little and cuddled a little closer to him. During our lovemaking, we had kicked the comforter off the bed and we were only huddled under the thin sheet and blanket. The morning air was cool, despite the summery weather, but our shared body heat sustained us. When I shifted even closer, I was made aware that we were both still naked as his engorged penis poked against my thigh.

"Again?" I giggled. "Didn't you get enough last night? Aren't you tired?"

"Hmm," he growled into my ear, "I woke up next to a beautiful, naked woman in my bed and you expect me not to appreciate that?" He kissed me ardently and ran his hands over my ribs, sweeping the outer edge of my breast as he did so.

My hands gripped his tight ass and he groaned into my mouth. With one swift move, he pressed into me. I was completely lost in the sensation of Edward's mouth on mine, his talented fingers massaging and pinching my pebbled nipples and his cock pounding in and out of me. It didn't take much to trigger my orgasm and my eyes rolled back into my head as it washed over me.

"Fuck, Bella, that is the sexiest thing I have ever seen, watching you come apart in my arms," he said roughly. "And feeling you, that," he thrust one more time as he came, "is incredible. We kissed lazily and shared tender touches while basking in each other's presence.

A door shutting somewhere downstairs broke us apart and Edward smiled crookedly at me. "Would you like some breakfast?" He stood and rifled through his suitcase for a pair of flannel pants.

"Sure. What time is it?" I asked as I pulled the sheet around me.

"It's around nine, I think," he answered while digging in his dresser. He turned around with a second pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt. "Here, I know these will still be big on you but they shouldn't be too bad."

"Thanks," I said shyly and offered him a small smile in return. He gave me a crooked smile, ran his hand through his messy hair and left the room. I jumped out of bed and closed myself in his attached bathroom.

Once I was suitably refreshed, I padded downstairs and followed the scents of fresh coffee and hickory-smoked bacon. Edward was standing in front of the stove, mug of coffee in one hand and thongs in the other, clad in only those blue and white plaid flannel pants. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting at the kitchen table, nursing what appeared to be massive hangovers. I padded over to Edward and he pointed to a steaming mug.

I stole a piece of bacon off the plate and kissed his cheek in thanks. He tried to look disapproving by raising his eyebrow, but the look was challenged by the silly grin he sported. I just shook my head and took a seat next to Emmett and Rose.

"Has anyone seen Alice yet?" I asked quietly.

"No, not a peep. I guess we should all go get changed and get back here before she realizes that we are already an hour late getting started," Rose said glumly.

"Good idea," I agreed and took a final sip from my cup. "Let me go change and I'll be ready to go." I stood and thumped back up to Edward's room and put my clothes back on from the night before. I smiled involuntarily when I noticed the twisted covers and remembered how they got that way. My clothes were finally adjusted when the door opened behind me.

"Hey baby," Edward said quietly. He was standing at the door uncertainly, just watching me pick up my things. His expression was guarded and the wrinkle that appeared between his eyebrows when he was thinking was present.

"Hey," I said back and dropped my purse, holding out my hand to him. He walked over to me and enveloped me in his arms. I settled into his embrace and laid my head on his chest. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"I told Rosalie and Emmett to go on, that I would take you home to change," he murmured against my hair. "Do you mind waiting for me for a few minutes?"

"No, but why?" I asked.

"I just wanted to," Edward responded evasively. He gave me one last squeeze and disappeared into the bathroom. A minute later I heard the shower start. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to wait here or if I should go downstairs, but his mood was off, so I just sat on the couch and peered out the large windows at the back of the room. Edward's room overlooked the back yard and I saw that the tent, tables, and the dance floor had already been delivered. I imagined Alice's designs in my mind and projected them onto the wide lawn below me.

I was lost in my daydreams and did not hear the shower shut off. Edward stepped into the room, wet and clad only in a towel. With the water glinting of his skin and his hair in a semi-dry disarray, he took my breath away. His chest and abs were chiseled and hard and there was a smattering of hair across his chest and leading down underneath the towel across his hips. I had to work not to drool.

"Like what you see?"

My eyes snapped to his face and the smirk planted firmly across it. "Um, yes?" It came out as a question even though I did not mean for it to.

He laughed and threw the towel over my head. By the time I managed to extract myself from it, he already had his boxer briefs on and was stepping into his jeans.

"Tease," I accused.

"Me a tease? I have to watch you walk into my parent's kitchen wearing my clothes and looking five shades of sexy and I'm the tease?"

I blushed and looked at my knees. It was still inconceivable to me that this sex-god of a man found inconsequential little old me so enticing. I just didn't get it. I watched him finish dressing, then I stood and followed him out to the car. The rest of the house was still quiet.

"Are you ever going to tell me what is bothering you?" I questioned once we were both seated.

His face pulled into his thoughtful, worried expression again and he paid special attention to the road as he navigated the winding driveway. "I thought you might like to talk for a few minutes," Edward said simply.

"Well, I always do like talking to you. Is there something in particular that you would like to discuss?" I kept my voice light.

"Alice's wedding. I… I know that I didn't… that we didn't get to have this and I was worried about you," he finally managed to say.

I was overwhelmed and did not know how to answer. That he would think of me and how I would feel attending his sister's wedding meant so much to me. I also wondered if it was troubling him that we had not had a celebration at all for our marriage. "I've been so focused on making things perfect for Alice and helping her that I hadn't had much time to think about it. Right now, it just feels like a really busy trip home. Is this what you always expected to have?"

"Yes and no. My mom likes to make a big deal out of things, as you well know, so I always expected that it would be a big deal. I never really thought much about it though. Honestly, I never thought I would get married," Edward confessed and then continued in a quieter voice, "but I know that you had planned on it one day."

I laughed half-heartedly and sighed. "Of course I planned on it. I was a little girl once and I saw the fairy tale weddings in Disney cartoons and movies. My mom found the romance irresistible."

"Wait, I thought your mom had something against getting married?" he interrupted.

"You remembered," I noted with a chuckle. "She always found the concept of true love amazing and she tried to find it more times than I can count. She was always jaded, though, by how her relationship with Charlie turned out." We were sitting in front of Charlie's house by this point and the cruiser was not in the driveway. "I'm not sure Charlie ever got over it either."

Edward turned and faced me, cupping my cheek with his hand. "Bella, I know that you didn't get to have the wedding that you always dreamed of and, for that, I am sorry. Please, just… I don't know. I want this weekend to be special for my sister and Jasper, but I want it to be special for us too." His eyes searched mine intently and he looked so sincere.

"Okay," I whispered as I closed the distance between us. His lips were so soft and tender as they caressed mine. The car shifted a little and Edward startled away and slammed his foot on the brake and shoved the gear shift into park.

"Oops," he muttered. He ran his hand through his hair and grinned at me sheepishly. "I guess I better let you get in there and get cleaned up."

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked, surprised.

"No, Emmett and Rose are going to pick you up on their way back. I promised Jasper that I would help him this morning. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure," I answered sadly but smiled anyway. "Let me get in there. The sooner I am done, the sooner I can get back, right?"

"I certainly hope so. Now get going," he ordered playfully, swatting my ass as I scooted out of the car. I waved and went into the house. He stayed in the driveway until I closed the door.

As I showered, I pondered what Edward had said in the car. It was true that I had envisioned a much fancier event for my wedding than what I had gotten. At the very least, I had always wanted my father to walk me down the aisle. Was I sorry that I didn't get that? At some level, yes. But would I have gotten Edward if we hadn't done it the way we did? I wasn't sure. I wanted to say that it would have happened anyway but even he had admitted that he wouldn't have had the courage to pursue me. The last four weeks had been such a whirlwind and my life had been completely turned upside down. My childhood dreams had nothing on my real life romance.

Rosalie and Emmett honked in the driveway and I rushed out with my rehearsal outfit. It wasn't quite 10:00 and Emmett was determined to get there as fast as possible. The yard was a flurry of activity when we arrived. Alice was running around trying to direct people and men were carrying tables, first to one place and then to another. She looked extremely frustrated. When I jumped out of the car, I saw Grandmother Platt over to the side, contradicting all of Alice's orders. Alice looked at me with pleading, puppy dog eyes and just handed me her drawing.

They had managed to get the long head table in place but none of the round guest tables had been set up. The dance floor that everything was aligned around wasn't set up and neither was the tent that was to cover the food. I sighed and yelled to Emmett to bring me the pieces of the dance floor. With Grandfather Platt and Carlisle's help we got it down and snapped together. Alice rolled one of the tables to its position and Esme helped her get it set up. The grandmothers gathered the linens and decorations for it and placed them as we had discussed. I motioned to Edward and he grabbed the next one. The chart directed the location of each table and team work made it happen. By one, Jasper, Edward and Emmett were shirtless and Carlisle was in his undershirt. All of the tables were in position and the tent was up.

Everyone was in the house, getting ready for a quick lunch, when I ran headfirst into Edward's very sweaty chest on my way in.

"You know, if you wanted me all sweaty, I can think of a lot ways I'd rather get that way," he teased as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh really, you can, can you? And what would those be?" I challenged.

"Hmmm, let me see," his voice was husky and low in my ear, "perhaps while you are writhing in pleasure beneath me while I have my wicked way with you. That would be much better." He growled in my ear and it made my knees weak. He snickered. "So you like that idea?"

"Edward?" Grandma Cullen hollered from around the corner.

We broke apart like we had been shocked. I am sure that when she came around the corner, we looked like the kids who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. She raised one eyebrow and gave us both a weird look, then she turned to Edward. "Edward, your mother wanted you to run out to the garage and get some extra pickles from the fridge out there."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered quickly. I watched him run to the garage and, damn, if it wasn't one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. Grandma Cullen smirked at me with a knowing smile and accompanied me to the dining room.

I have never understood why old people take so long to eat. Esme refused to let any of us leave the table until everyone was finished and it took Grandfather Platt and Grandma Cullen almost an hour to eat their sandwiches. Alice's nervous energy was overflowing and she was fidgeting with everything she could get her hands on. Jasper grabbed her hands at one point to keep her distracted but gave up when she began examining his cuticles and declared that he needed a manicure.

"Do you have somewhere to be, dear?" Grandma Cullen asked Alice sharply after she checked her watch for the fourth time.

Alice's ears flattened to her head and her eyebrows melted into her hair. Her eyes were narrowed and her nostrils were flaring. I shot a panicked glare at Edward and Jasper, knowing that Alice's explosion was imminent. They both looked as helpless as I felt.

"Actually, Grandma, I do have somewhere to be. Our wedding rehearsal starts in three hours. In that time, we have to get cleaned up, changed, and decorate the church. While I am really glad that you are enjoying your lunch, I would appreciate it if you enjoy it a little more quickly so we can actually get something done!"

Grandma Cullen looked shocked by the force of Alice's little speech. She sat there holding the remnants of her sandwich and staring at Alice in disbelief. Esme was hissing at Alice and Carlisle was holding back a laugh. After a minute of inaction, Grandma Cullen dropped her sandwich and wiped her hands on her napkin.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Alice. Please go get ready. I will be ready to leave for the church in ten minutes," Grandma Cullen said somewhat icily. She stood from the table and cleared her place. Alice escaped from her mother's glare and bolted from the table. Emmett had snuck out while everyone was focused on Alice and Grandma Cullen and he chose that moment to reappear with our dresses for the rehearsal. We went to Alice's room to change and check on her.

"Alice?" Rosalie said, knocking on Alice's door. Edward and Jasper shot us sympathetic looks as they walked past. Esme came up and stood beside me, wrapping her arm around my waist and we waited for Alice to open the door. When the door finally flew open, Alice was completely frazzled. We all filed in and Esme shut the door behind us.

"Oh, God! I am so sorry that I just lost it! It's just that we have so much left to do and there's no more time. I don't even know how I'm going to get ready!" she blustered. "And Mom, I'm sorry I went off on Grandma like that. She's just driving me so crazy!"

"I know, baby, I know. Are Jasper's parents going to meet us at the church?" Esme asked soothingly. She wasn't upset that her daughter had just flipped out; she just wanted to support her however she could. It was during times like this that I missed my own mom and, strangely enough, regretted not being able to have this with her. While I had found Edward's concern endearing but unfounded earlier, now I understood what he had seen before I had even been aware of it. I had to turn away before my tears betrayed me and I shuffled to the bathroom for some time by myself and to slip on my dress. I never heard Alice answer.

Since it was summertime, Alice, Rosalie and I had all gone shopping together and picked out complementary sundresses and we each donned them quickly. Esme gave Alice another hug and left to get herself ready. Rosalie attacked Alice's hair and sculpted it into little pin curls while I worked on Alice's make-up. I made it light and natural, letting her natural beauty shine through. Before I finished her eyes, I ran to Esme's room and knocked lightly.

"Bella, is everything okay?" Esme asked worriedly when she opened the door. She was still only in her slip.

"Yeah, sort of. Do you have any eye drops? Alice didn't bring any."

"I think so. Give me a second." She fled to her bathroom and I heard her crashing around. "I've got it!" she shouted triumphantly and ran back over to me. "I'll be ready in like five minutes, if you need me."

"Thanks, Esme!"

I sped back to Alice's bathroom and dripped a few drops in each eye to lessen the redness from her frustrated tears. A little mascara later and we declared Alice ready for her rehearsal. Jasper had gotten the guys to load the cars with all the decorations for the church and everyone was standing in the foyer when we walked up. True to her word, Grandma Cullen was ready to go.

Esme gave Grandfather Platt the keys to her car, in case it was needed later, and all of the grandparents got in it. Carlisle and Esme took Carlisle's Mercedes and the six of us piled back in the SUV. I scooted as close to Edward as I could with him driving and surreptitiously grabbed his free hand. He squeezed it tightly and smiled at me, but he never let go.

The parking lot of St. Michaels was virtually empty when we pulled in, thanks to Edward's insane driving. We disembarked and started emptying the decorations from the back hatch. Alice went up and tried the door, discovering that it was already open and ready for us. When we entered with arms full of ribbon, tulle, and candles, Father Paul marched down the aisle and pulled Alice in for a big hug. He was an older gentleman with white hair and, despite his diminutive stance, he projected an air of authority and gentility.

"Hey there, little miss! I am so glad to finally see you. I expected to see you here earlier. Are we all ready to do this?" he asked in his gentle, rumbling voice.

"Almost, Father," Alice answered happily. "You remember Jasper?" She pointed at Jasper, who came quickly to shake hands with the elderly priest.

"Of course, good to see you, Jasper. Who else do we have here?"

Alice started naming and pointing. "This is Rosalie, my bridesmaid, and Emmett, Jasper's groomsman. Oh, and that is Bella, my maid of honor, and you know Edward."

Edward was standing next to me and smiled widely at his childhood priest while under his scrutinizing gaze. With a raised eyebrow, the priest nodded and turned his attention back to Alice.

"Do you need me for anything before 5:00, my dear?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Mom and Dad should be here any minute and we just need to get everything set up. Will you still be at the church?"

He smiled his grandfatherly smile and nodded. "Yes, I'll be in my office if you need anything." He looked over us all again and walked through a door behind the altar as the Cullens, Whitlocks, Platts and Grandma Cullen entered through the main sanctuary doors. They brought the rest of the decorations with them.

We spent the next two hours placing the ribbons and tulle around the end of each pew, arranging the candles and candelabras on the altar area like the photographer had suggested, and setting up the little details. The guest book was in the narthex, waiting to be signed as the guests arrived, and there was a framed photograph of Grandpa Cullen next to the unity candle. The flowers would all be delivered in the morning. We already had the aisle runner pinned and ready to be dragged down the aisle. Every time we would pass each other, Edward and I would share a look or a touch. I just couldn't help it. I was watching him set up a church for a wedding and, even though I knew it wasn't ours, it touched me all the same.

He seemed to be of the same opinion. As his family started to arrive for the rehearsal, I wandered over and around the altar making sure everything was in place. A hand shot out from a darkened doorway and pulled me inside before I could utter a sound.

"What…" I started to ask when I was cut off by my lover's lips covering my own. They were hungry and insistent and I returned his passion with my own. All too soon, he pulled away and, when my eyes opened, I saw him staring at me with a small smile and loving eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait any more," he whispered.

"I'm glad that you didn't," I panted softly. "It's been agonizing trying to stay away from you all day."

"I know what you mean. If I wasn't afraid that Alice would kill me and use my skin to hang in effigy, I would just tell them all right now so we don't have to anymore," he murmured before kissing me again.

I froze and he pulled away, a look of concern and horror on his face. "But, that's not… I mean… I won't," he stumbled in panic.

I pressed my finger over his lips to stop his rant and looked intently into his eyes. "Edward, is that what you want? Are you ready?" I hoped to keep the excitement and hope out of my voice but as soon as the words were out, I knew I wasn't successful.

"Um, I really don't want to announce it in the middle of the church at Alice's rehearsal, no, but I think maybe we should tell them while we are home. What do you think?" he asked cautiously.

"I would like that," I said. I couldn't stop the huge grin from breaking out on my face but I managed to compose it in time to continue. "Maybe we can talk later about how we want to do that?" Even to my own ears, I sounded like a little kid that's just been told she can have a pony.

Edward laughed and pulled me to him again. "Let's do that, angel. Do you think we can get away with hiding in here? I mean, I thought you were overreacting when you were complaining about the craziness here, but I was wrong. I think you were… under-complaining. That out there is scary."

I chuckled into his chest. "Not unless you are prepared to explain why you are in this closet with me when someone comes looking. It is a little overwhelming, isn't it?"

"Yes," he agreed, "it certainly is. Are you still doing okay?"

"Meh, there was a moment earlier when your mom and Alice were talking, but otherwise, I'm okay. Thank you for being so caring," I whispered and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, Bella." He kissed the top of my head and then lifted my face to kiss my lips. "Now, we have to go back out there and pretend to like these people!"

After a small discussion, I crept out of the closet first and made my way over to the "bride's side" of the church. Esme called me to come and meet her sister-in-law and I got embroiled in a family discussion about issues between siblings. By the time I was unable to extract myself, as I had nothing to contribute, Edward was talking casually with some men near the back of the church. Our eyes met on one of his many glances around the sanctuary and he winked.

Father Paul came into the sanctuary and called for everyone's attention. It was time to start the rehearsal.

**EPOV**

I had never thought much about weddings before and I hoped that I never would have to again. They were A LOT of work. I was tired of it all after only one day and the girls had been working on this for months. Now we were rehearsing how to stand during the ceremony. If I hadn't had such a lovely thing to look at, I might have dozed off. Standing up. Yes, this was really that boring.

Bella was standing across the altar from me, though, and that kept me interested. While I was certain that our wedding had been infinitely easier than this, I would have liked to remember this part. And I was worried that at some point, the lack of this type of ceremony would upset her. I contented myself with staring at my Bella across the way. She looked absolutely lovely standing there holding a paper plate covered with bows and ribbons. _'Wait, why is she holding a plate?'_ Father Paul was busy explaining something to Jasper and Alice, so I turned around and asked Emmett.

"Dude, why is Bella holding a paper plate with bows and shit on it?"

"Huh? Oh, that's the practice bouquet or something. Those are all the bows off of Alice's shower gifts. They put them on a plate to symbolize her bouquet for tonight so that she knows what to do with it tomorrow," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Emmett, why do you know that?" I asked without inflection.

"I asked the same question when my sister got married," he whispered back. I nodded slowly and turned back around.

Father Paul was instructing us on the correct way to retreat down the aisle. Jasper and Alice went first, with Alice practically skipping. Next, he told me to meet Bella at the stairs and take her arm. The position was so familiar that I almost remembered this same action at another time and in another place. Bella seemed to have the same sense of déjà vu because she looked at me in wonder and we tripped happily down the aisle together once again.

When we got to the back of the church, Alice grinned at the two of us and shook her head. She waited until we had all made it to the back before turning and announcing, "Okay! It's time to do it again!"

I looked at Bella and she giggled. "What?" I asked.

"You should have seen your face. It had horror written all over it!" she said through her laughs.

"Well, yeah. Come on, it's not that difficult, right? Why do we have to do that again?" I questioned in my exasperation.

Alice slapped me on the shoulder. "Because I said you had to. We need lots of practice to make sure we get it right tomorrow."

"Can you really get it wrong?" I grumbled. "I mean, what is there to do but say 'I do' and listen to the priest?"

"You, of all people, should understand why it's so important," Alice ground out to me, daring me to challenge her. Jasper dropped his head into his hand and shook his head and my parents were staring at Alice like she had lost her mind, which I thought was a real possibility over the last few days.

I just raised my eyebrow at her and held my hand out to the front of the church. "After you, dear sister."

She traipsed up the aisle, pleased to have put me in my place, and we started the whole process over again. By the third run through, Jasper was no longer paying attention either and we were sneaking in conversation so Alice wouldn't throw something at us again.

"Jazz, please tell me that there will be large quantities of alcohol at this dinner tonight?" I whispered.

"Dear God, I hope so," he muttered back. "How many times do we have to do this? As much as I love to make Alice happy, you had it much easier."

"Yes, yes, I did," I agreed, a little too loud. Alice shot us a death glare, Rosalie looked bored out of her mind and Bella was talking to the priest about something. Finally, he declared that the rehearsal was ended and we all filed out, one last time.

Before I could escape, Father Paul asked for my help with the altar cloth he wanted to use the next day. It was an odd request but I followed him back to the storage room behind the sanctuary.

"Edward, I'm sorry to pull you aside like this, but I wanted to talk to you before you left," he began.

"Of course, Father. What do you need?" I was completely baffled. I didn't think I had done anything wrong today and I felt like a teenager all over again preparing to be chastised for being too rowdy during the service.

"Tell me about this," he asked simply, grasping my left hand and holding it up.

I was speechless. Our eyes were locked and I couldn't pull mine away. I saw no anger in his kind face, only a desire for information.

"How did you…?" I stuttered.

"I am an observant man, Edward, and I have known you since you were born. I pulled you aside because I didn't want to say anything and embarrass you in front of your family. Since I have not heard anything about your marriage, I assume that they do not know. Tell me about this," he insisted again.

"No, Father, they don't know yet." I hung my head. "We got married almost a month ago, rather suddenly. This is the first time we have been home since."

"And yet, you have talked to your parents in the meantime?" he pushed.

"Yes, but I wanted to wait to tell them. This is something that is so important to Alice, I don't want to take the focus off of her," I tried to explain.

"Edward," Father Paul commanded, "look at me. It is quite kind of you to think of your sister, but I don't think that is the whole reason here. Why do you not want to tell your parents about your marriage to Isabella Swan?"

I looked at him in shock. I didn't think we had been that obvious.

"Yes, I know it's her. I can tell by the way you treat her and look at her. She is a wonderful young woman and beloved by your family. What is going on with you?"

He had always been able to read me like a book and I found it impossible to lie to a man of the cloth. _That would be like lying to God, right?_ "I don't want them to be disappointed in me."

"And you think they would be?"

"Yes, I do. They have always been so proud of the goals I set and how I work to accomplish them. I have always been the responsible one. I met Bella two days before we got married, Father. How responsible is that?" The words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. I didn't want to admit this to myself, much less to someone else. I had worked very hard to earn my parents' respect and I was afraid that this would damage that.

"Edward, your parents are proud of who you are and I think they will be happy for you. Give them that chance," he advised.

"I will, Father." I turned to leave and was stopped by the sound of his voice.

"Oh, and Edward," he said, "congratulations."

"Thank you, Father," I replied with a smile. The church was empty when I exited into the sanctuary. They were all standing on the front steps, talking and greeting each other. I found my way to Bella's side and she gave me a questioning look. I smiled widely at her to let her know that all was well. People were filtering to their cars and I followed Emmett when he announced that he was starving and could not wait any longer.

We all piled back in the cars we came to the church in and rode the few blocks to the Lodge. The back patio area was all set up for the large party and I immediately claimed a seat with Emmett, Rosalie and Bella. My parents were sitting with the Whitlocks and Jasper and Alice were stuck there too.

The rehearsal dinner was an amalgam of my family and Jasper's. Everyone from out of town had been invited and most people were grouped with their relatives. Alice and Jasper were dutifully making the rounds and talking to everyone. I got roped into a conversation with my Uncle Bob. He was my grandfather's corporate attorney and, for some reason, wanted my opinion on malpractice law. How he was related to my mother was beyond me. Where my mother was warm and friendly, my uncle was cold and socially inept.

My eyes roved over the crowd all night, always locating Bella. She had flitted through the room, talking briefly with everyone and watching the action from the sidelines. On occasion, I would see a hint of sadness in her eyes as she observed my family, but whenever she caught my eyes, she would smile and push it back.

At the moment, my uncle was droning on about something I had stopped paying attention to awhile ago and Bella was getting some salad from the buffet table. _'Why is she getting salad? She hates salad.'_ Something was definitely more wrong than I thought. I was so focused on Bella that I did not notice my cousin Felix talking to her until he stepped a little closer. Bella tried to take a polite step back but was hemmed in by the table. Felix's overtures were becoming more pronounced and when he lifted his hand to brush the hair from her face, I excused myself from my uncle and hurried to her side.

"Hey, ba… Bella. Is everything okay?" I asked as I walked up. Bella shot me a grateful look. "I think Alice is wondering where you disappeared to," I told her to give her an out.

"I'm sure she is just wondering where her food is," she laughed, pointing to the plate in her hand. "Does she like fungus on her salad, do you know?"

"No idea. Better to be safe than sorry in case she makes you take a bite. Does the maid of honor do beef-eating duties as well?" I teased.

"God, I hope not! It was nice to meet you, Felix," she said politely, while squeezing by me. She took the opportunity to graze my ass with her hand and I jumped. I could hear her quiet laughter as she walked away.

"So that's Alice's maid of honor, huh? She's hot," Felix commented off-handedly.

"Yes, she is," I agreed. I didn't want to encourage him but I certainly could not deny the truth of that statement.

"I'd like to get a piece of that, if you know what I mean," he continued. Until this moment, I'd never disliked my cousin Felix. Sure, he was crude and very rough around the edges but we'd always had fun together as kids.

I growled. The sound was so low, I wasn't sure if he'd heard it. "That isn't available to be had, Felix."

"You hittin' that?" he asked bluntly.

It was time to be evasive before my cousin loudly announced it. "She's my little sister's best friend and, from what I know, she's seeing someone back home." There. That was true. I just omitted that it was me she was seeing.

"Pity," he said with a shrug and walked away.

The rest of the night continued in the same fashion. I stopped drinking after my third Jack and Coke since I wasn't sure if I would be needed as a driver. Jasper stood to give his toast and I gave him most of my attention. Bella was next to me and had the rest of it.

"First, I want to thank my parents for their love and support all these years. Thank you also for moving to Forks when I was 13, even though I was not cooperative at the time. If we hadn't moved, I would not have met the most beautiful woman in the world and the best second family a guy could ask for. Carlisle, Esme, thank you for accepting me into your family and for giving my bride the day of her dreams. Edward, you've been the best friend I could have ever asked for, even though I was dating your little sister. Emmett, you keep me laughing all the time, especially when I need it the most. Most of all, I want to thank Alice for never giving up and for saying yes. Tomorrow, you will make me the happiest man on earth." Jasper raised his glass and leaned down to kiss Alice fully. Everyone cheered and Emmett cat-called until they broke apart.

"It's my turn, I guess," Alice giggled, still flushed from their kiss. "Mom, Dad, you all have been the best parents I could have dreamed of. Jasper tells me that I go overboard sometimes, but you all have always encouraged me to go for all of my dreams. Thank you for loving me. Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, John and Maria, thank you for raising such a wonderful son. Thank you for tonight. We both love you very much. As for my girls… Rosalie, since the day Bella dragged you home with her, you've been a special part of my life. You are always there to go shopping with me and to gossip with. Thank you for being my friend. Bella, I have so much to say to you and I don't think anyone wants to listen to me rattle on that long. Fate brought us together in a dingy, little college dorm room and we made ourselves the best of friends. Over the last few months, you've been my rock in the storm of this wedding and I can never tell you how much I appreciate it. I love you. You truly are the sister I never had." Alice paused to take a deep breath. "To everyone else that has joined us here to witness our marriage, thank you for coming. We love you."

I sat back and thought about how strange life was. Jasper and Alice had been a couple for so long, it was like they were already married sometimes but now, we were all taking that next step in our lives at the same time. We were all growing up. My parents congratulated Alice and Jasper, hugging them both tightly and I knew that things would work out for the best. With my peripheral vision, I found Bella's hand and held it firmly, trying to convey to her what I wasn't able to say at that time. The small smile on her lips told me she understood.

Thankfully, our long day was coming to an end. The toasts had been some mysterious signal for everyone to leave. My parents were busy telling everyone goodbye and Rosalie and Bella were picking up the personal items that Alice wanted to keep. Jasper's parents had arranged pictures of them from the time they were babies all over the room. Those were the mementos that meant the most.

In the end, Jasper rode back with his parents for one last night and Alice rode home with my parents and grandparents. Rosalie and Emmett had their SUV and I kept Mom's car to take Bella home in. As we were walking out into the parking lot, she looped her arm through mine and swung her head back to look at the stars.

"It's odd seeing so many stars here," she stated wistfully.

"We are away from all the city lights. It's sort of peaceful," I responded.

"Yeah, but there aren't any clouds! I almost don't know where I am tonight!"

I stopped our conversation to help her in the car and shot a swift glance around to make sure that we were alone. I squatted beside her seat and kissed her gently. "You're at home, with me, Bella," I said roughly.

"Wherever you are is home to me, Edward," Bella said shyly as she stared at her fingers in her lap. Even in the dim light, I could see her tell-tale blush.

I lifted her face with my fingers and rubbed them across her lips before kissing them one more time. I knew that we had to go. My family would be waiting for me at the house and her father would be expecting her, so I stood and closed the door.

Once I was in the driver's seat, I found a little more courage than I knew I possessed. "So what do you think, Bella? When should we tell everyone?"

"I don't know. Your mom mentioned having an early breakfast on Sunday since we have to leave here at 10:30."

"Well, that would take care of my family, certainly. What about your dad?"

"I could tell Esme that he wanted to come to breakfast to see me off and we could do it all at once if you like," Bella suggested. "Are you sure this is what you want, Edward?"

I paused. I was sure that I wanted her in my life but, despite Father Paul's assurances, I wasn't sure how my parents would react. Personally, I thought they would see it as a betrayal and a failure on my part. I looked at Bella and all of the times I had seen her with my family ran through my mind. Suddenly, those fears seemed silly. I was married to a beautiful and intelligent woman. "Yes, I am sure," I stated clearly.

Her smile was blinding in response and her kiss, when I stopped the car in front of her dad's house was passionate and needy. I did remember to put the car in park this time, at least, but I didn't have anything to stop me from getting carried away. Except for Charlie… and his gun. I pulled back immediately and chuckled under my breath.

"I'll see you in the morning," Bella said softly as she exited the car.

"See you then, baby. Good night," I called. It was only when the door was shut and she was walking through the front door of Charlie's house that I finished telling her good night. "I love you, Bella."

**Oooh! And I leave you right there. See that little review button? Yes, that one right there. Hit it and tell me what you think. I love to hear from you. I love reviews and I am not ashamed to admit it. I want to hear about the best toasts you've ever heard or given too! Mine include an Irish blessing with the line "screw like you're being filmed" and a best man asking if my groom wanted to see his "vertical Hitler." Too much alcohol at the reception can be a bad thing. **


	24. Chapter 24: A Wedding

**What Happens in Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I own 4 Tupperware cups, a GMC Acadia and a new HTC Hero. I also own the rights to THIS story. Please don't print or reproduce without my permission; it's not nice. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

A/N: You guys are just awesome. Your reviews and comments each week just astound me. For those wonderful ladies that have requested it, I have written the first of this story's outtakes. There were a lot of questions from the last chapter about their wedding rings and no one noticing them. Neither is flashy and no one expects to see them so no one is really looking for them. Besides, most of the family is preoccupied with wedding madness and not really paying attention. Thank you and here is the long awaited wedding chapter.

**Chapter 24: A Wedding**

**BPOV**

My alarm went off entirely too early on Saturday morning. I was supposed to meet all the ladies at the one hair salon in town to get our hair done. They normally did not open until 10, but had made an exception for our party.

Charlie had generously lent me his truck for the day and for that, I was grateful. I had a feeling that I would be running around like crazy until Alice and Jasper left for their honeymoon. Starting that race at 7:30 in the morning, however, was not my idea of a good time.

Rosalie met me in front of the shop when I arrived and we walked in together. Grandma Cullen and Grandmother Platt were being fussed over by an older woman with badly dyed red hair and Esme was having her caramel waves tended to by Muriel, the shop owner. Maria Whitlock was going to see her next. A younger woman, who introduced herself as Muriel's daughter, Vanessa, motioned Rose and I over to her chair. I hung back and let Rosalie go first, as I was still trying to wake up.

Vanessa had apparently recently graduated from cosmetology school and was eager to prove her abilities in replicating the latest fashions. Rose, she concluded, would look fantastic in the new shorn look, with only tendrils remaining around her face. Rose informed her that if a pair of scissors touched her shoulder length locks, Rose would use them on Vanessa and she was a mechanic, not a hair dresser. Alice and I snickered at her forcefulness while patiently waiting our turns.

"So, Bella," Alice began innocently, "do you know where I am going for my honeymoon? I know that Jasper didn't keep it to himself."

"And you think Jasper told me?" I retorted in shock. "He knows that you can wheedle just about anything out of me, Alice. Besides, he wants it to be a surprise."

"No, I don't think he told you. I think he told my brother because they tell each other everything. Well, almost everything," she grumbled.

With the knowledge that by this time tomorrow, everyone would know about mine and Edward's relationship anyway, I did not bother to shush Alice. "And I'm sure that Edward knows all about your powers of persuasion," I reminded her.

"Ugh, it's not fair!" Alice pouted.

"Oh, Alice," Esme chided, "let the boy have something for once. He has tried to surprise you for years and you always ruin it for him."

Alice huffed unhappily, but the disgruntled look slowly faded. "Mom, where did Dad take you?"

Esme laughed and shook her head. "We toured the Napa Valley for a week, just stopping at little bed and breakfasts wherever we were. Carlisle was such a romantic."

Grandma Cullen barked a laugh. "He didn't get it from his father, that's for sure. We were living in Pennsylvania at the time and he thought I would like to see Cleveland."

"Cleveland? What's wrong with Cleveland?" Alice asked.

"Have you ever been to Cleveland?" Grandma Cullen asked in a flat tone. Alice shook her head. "It's cold and boring. There was nothing to do and nothing to see but factories. Later, Jim said the cold and lack of sight-seeing opportunities was just an excuse to keep me inside with him all day. Cleveland!" she said again with disgust.

We all laughed at the story and her obvious unpleasant recollection. Grandmother Platt recounted that Grandfather had taken her to London for two weeks for their honeymoon and she gushed about how sweet it was that he knew her so well as to take her somewhere full of history.

"Where do you want to go, Alice, dear?" Grandmother asked.

"I'd love to go to Italy or Greece, but since we only have a week, that's not really practical. As long as it's somewhere warm, I will be happy. Is it somewhere warm?" she fished.

Esme laughed again. "Alice, no one here knows, so you can stop trolling for information. Rosalie, where do you want to honeymoon?"

Rosalie blushed and looked chagrined. "I don't know. I think I'd like to do a lot of things that I wouldn't normally go and do. Go to football or baseball games, visit the Corvette museum, just travel around with my new husband."

Her reactions and her words did not fit together and it took me a second to place the disconnection. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, you've thought about this recently, haven't you?" I accused teasingly.

She gave me a look that clearly said 'so what if I have' and grinned. Maria chuckled deep in her throat and observed, "Baseball or football games? It sounds like Emmett has injected what he wants in there. I think that going to a game in every stadium is that boy's ultimate goal in life."

Rose laughed and nodded her head. I had been so caught up in my own burgeoning love that I hadn't really noticed hers and I felt bad. Rosalie said something about it taking a real man to be with a woman that works on cars but I was lost in my memories of the last few weeks. As I thought back on it, there were several dates and her eagerness to be around him was telling. It was almost as fierce as my desire to be with Edward. My brain was reliving some high points in our relationship and I wasn't paying attention.

…to go?" Esme asked someone. "Bella?"

"I'm sorry, Esme, what did you ask?"

"I asked where you want your husband to take you for a honeymoon some day?" she reiterated calmly.

I froze. And it wasn't just the thought of Esme asking about my husband. I froze because a honeymoon was another thing Edward and I would never have. The realization hit me hard and my breath seemed to stutter to a halt in my chest. I knew I had to answer, I had to say something, but I had no clue how to. Alice and Rosalie must have recognized my dilemma as they both offered me small, sad smiles, but they couldn't make the words come out of my mouth and Esme was waiting.

"Um… well, I… I've never really thought much about it. As long as we are together, I suppose it wouldn't matter. It would be nice to be somewhere warm though," I added as an afterthought.

"What, Washington weather doesn't suit you?" Alice giggled.

"Oh, I don't know. There must be something incredibly erotic about the pouring rain," I joked.

"Men love the drowned rat look," Maria said. "And the wet t-shirts are pretty good too."

Our laughter was infectious and for the next hour, the older women told wedding horror stories and spread gossip about people that were long dead. In the end, the mood was light and we all looked lovely. Vanessa had curled my hair into loose waves and pulled half of it up into a semi-twist. Alice was in pin curls again and Rosalie looked elegant with a half French twist, with curls trailing out of the bottom and onto her back. I wasn't sure what Grandma Cullen and Grandmother Platt had hoped to accomplish, but their hair looked the same as it did when they came in.

Alice and Rosalie crammed into the truck with me and we followed Esme back to the Cullen home. For the first few minutes, it was quiet, then Alice spoke.

"Bella, I'm sorry about my mom and the conversations today. I had no idea what to say when she asked about what you wanted to do for a honeymoon."

"It's okay, Alice," I assured her. Of all people, I did not want her concerned about my mental status today. "It's funny to listen to all of their stories. I just wish I could have contributed. I don't have any funny wedding stories and no honeymoon stories either."

"What? Getting too drunk to remember your wedding isn't a funny story?" Rose choked.

"Yeah, but I can't say that to Esme! Anyway, this day is not about me. It's about Alice. It is 10:00, Al. What do we have planned for the rest of the day?" I said to divert the conversation.

"Well, we need to be at the church by two to get dressed and take pictures. The ceremony is going to start promptly at four. There will be more pictures afterwards so we should get to the house a little before six, which is good because I planned for dinner to start between six and six-thirty. Mom has some champagne at the house and a fruit tray so I thought we could sit around like we used to and chat while we do our make-up and nails," Alice said. Her voice was calmer than normal and that only happened when she was battling her nerves. I patted her knee and made a funny face to relax her. It worked and we gabbed all the way home.

The house was still quiet when we got there and I figured that Carlisle, Grandfather and Edward were out doing whatever it was that boys do on wedding days. Alice and Rose made a bee line for Alice's room. Grandmother Platt declared that she was going to rest for a little while if anyone needed her and Grandma Cullen and Maria offered to help Esme with the last minute details. I made sure that she did not need me before I made my way slowly upstairs.

I was passing the bathroom on the second floor when an arm shot out and wrapped around my waist, pulling me into the dark room, again. I squeaked and stumbled but the strong arm holding me up refused to let me fall. One touch and the electricity pulsed from his arms me as it always did when Edward touched me. I allowed myself to sink into his eager arms for a minute. He was content to hold me.

"Mmm. I like the hair," he murmured as he carefully rested his cheek on the side of my face.

"Thanks, I spent all morning with your mother getting it done," I replied cheekily.

"What did she do?" he asked quietly. I was caught off guard by the question. I thought that I had covered my apprehension well all morning.

"What do you mean? She didn't do anything," I protested.

"Wrong answer, Bella. I passed Alice on the way up the stairs."

"Ugh, that girl cannot keep anything to herself!" I protested in frustration.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"It was nothing, really. Alice was trying to get information on where they are going for their honeymoon. She thought you might have told me," I started.

"Pssh. Like I would tell you. Alice can get anything out of you," he teased.

"That's what I said! Then they all started talking about honeymoons and where they went and your mom asked Rosalie where she wanted to go. Incidentally, Rosalie and Emmett have had a conversation about where they would like to go for their honeymoon," I informed him. He looked at me like I had two heads and I shrugged with my eyes wide. "I know, I was shocked too. While I was pondering that interesting turn of events, she asked me where I would like my husband to take me on my honeymoon."

Edward stiffened, but did not let go of me. "It's official. I completely suck at this. Bella, I'm sorry. I hadn't even thought about that."

"Me neither, until your mom brought it up. I kind of froze up and panicked because I had no idea what to say. Anyway, later Alice tried to apologize for getting married, of all things."

"So, out of curiosity, what did you tell my mother?" he asked.

"Um, I think I told her that as long as I was with you, I didn't care."

"You said what?" he demanded.

"I told her that I thought going anywhere with my new husband would be fun, or something like that." I turned around to stare at him, seeing his alarm and it took a few seconds for my words to sink in. "Oh relax. I didn't mention you specifically. I didn't blow your secret," I said testily.

"I didn't mean it like that, Bella," he said wearily. "It's just so hard now. Are you handling everything all right?"

"Yes, I'm doing all right. Alice is going to have the perfect wedding day if it kills me. You seem to be a little stressed yourself. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. I rested my hand over his heart and I felt it pounding underneath my fingers. He was clearly anxious.

"Not really, beautiful girl," he said heavily and placed a gentle kiss against my forehead. "Come find me if you need me, okay? Now, go spoil my little sister and I will see you later at the altar."

I grinned up at him and pressed my lips to his. It did not take long for our passion to get out of control and I had to pull back when I felt his fingers thread through my hair. He gave me one last chaste kiss and I slipped out of the bathroom.

"Did Edward find you?" Alice asked when I walked into her room seconds later.

"Yes, he did. You didn't have to go telling your brother on me, Alice. I told you, this is your day and I am going to make sure that it is everything you ever dreamed of," I promised.

"Can I tell the announcer to introduce you as my matron of honor, then?" she challenged.

"Not unless you want Edward to kill you today," I replied simply.

"God, Bella. This has to stop. Are you going to hide this forever? Don't you want everyone to know?"

"Alice," I whined, "please stop. Your mom is planning a brunch tomorrow and we are telling everyone there." She jumped up and down, clapping her hands like a four year old. Rosalie rolled her eyes. I immediately zeroed in on her and her lack of information sharing. "Now, it's your turn to spill, Miss Hale. Honeymoon talk?"

Rosalie had the good grace to blush. "I don't know Bella. I feel like I've known him forever. He's not like anyone else I've ever dated and that's a good thing. Emmett is intelligent, loves sports to a fault and isn't threatened by my 'guy skills'. I can be myself when I am with him. For the record, our conversation about honeymoons started when he told me where you were going, Alice. We didn't just bring it up on our own!"

"You know? Holy shit, Rosalie, you know and you are not telling me right now? Where are we going?" Alice screamed.

"There is no way in hell that I'm telling you. I like Emmett's dick too much for Jasper to cut it off. He knows that Edward wouldn't tell Bella so he'll know it had to come from me. I'll give you some hints, though," she placated.

Alice had a maniacal gleam in her eye and she was practically salivating for the information.

"You are staying in Seattle tonight because you have a long flight tomorrow. There will be lots of powdery stuff and I don't think you are going to want to leave the hotel." Rosalie looked smugly satisfied at her cryptic clues. She made it sound like they were going to a ski resort or something but even I knew Jasper wasn't that stupid. Alice hated the cold and complained bitterly about the Chicago winters every chance she got.

"Is he taking me to Bolivia to get high? What the fuck kind of clues are those, Rosalie?" Alice chided.

"Those, young lady, are the only clues you are getting," Esme said firmly with a pointed glance at Rose. We hadn't heard her come in and I only hoped that she wasn't standing there too long. She handed us a plate of cut fruit and some champagne and sat on Alice's loveseat while we were all crowded around the vanity. She leaned and fished in her pocket, producing a bottle of red nail polish that would match our dresses perfectly.

"Here, girls, I picked this up for you the other day. I thought it would look perfect with the dresses. Alice, I really think you should just go with a clear coat. You like to pick at your nails and we wouldn't want you to have chipped polish on your vacation," Esme said.

We each squealed with delight and Rose grabbed the polish. She painted my nails first and Alice did Rose's. I finished Alice's with a clear coat. All the while, Esme sat with us and chatted. Once our nails were sufficiently dry, we started on our make-up. Alice insisted on highlighting my eyes more than I normally did, saying that it would look better for her pictures. I had to admit, the end result was amazing. Rosalie looked like a goddess as always and Alice was stunning. She was positively glowing with happiness. It was 1:30 before we knew it and we trampled down the stairs to head to the church. I had hoped to run into Edward on the way but he was nowhere to be found.

Once we were at the church, we were shown to a classroom with a full length mirror propped inside. We each wiggled into our dresses and, like the good bridesmaids we were, we buttoned and swooned over Alice. She really was a beautiful bride, much more so than I had been. That didn't take much, of course, and the sentimentality of my thoughts momentarily bruised me. I never realized that I wanted the fairy tale wedding, but when confronted with it, I had to admit, I would have loved to be able to stand at the altar and declare my unending love for Edward in front of our family and friends. Knowing where my train of thought would lead me, I shook my head and refocused on my best friend. She deserved the best.

The florist handed us each our bouquets and they were as lovely as we thought they would be. The photographer took a few shots of us getting ready and made sure to capture Rosalie sliding Alice's blue garter up her leg.

Grandma Cullen and Grandmother Platt both made a fuss over Alice when they came in to see her. The photographer had left to take pictures of the guys and promised to come get us in 20 minutes for our pictures.

"So, your dress is new and your garter is blue, right?" Grandma Cullen said. "That means you still need something old and something borrowed." Alice watched her grandma with unshed tears in her eyes as she reached around her neck.

"This is the necklace that your grandpa gave to me on our 25th wedding anniversary. I would be honored if you would borrow it today," she said formally. Alice accepted the diamond solitaire graciously and enveloped her grandma in a huge hug, profuse thanks pouring from her mouth.

Grandmother Platt turned around with a tasteful, short veil and placed it in Alice's hair. "This, my darling," she whispered through the lump in her throat, "is the veil I wore on the day I married your grandfather. I would be honored if you would accept it as something old."

I had to hand Alice a tissue to keep her make-up pristine as she hugged Grandmother Platt. It was so touching, watching both women reach out to their granddaughter to love and support her on her wedding day. For all the frustration they had put us through this week, I knew that they did it out of love. Rose and I backed away from the scene and let them have their moment.

Before we knew it, the photographer came in and ushered us out for our pictures. He got several of Alice alone outside, then in the sanctuary. Next he took pictures of the three of us in the wedding party together, Alice and Rose, Alice and me, Alice and Esme, Alice with her grandmothers, Alice with Carlisle and more. It was approaching 3:30 when he finished and we had to hurry Alice out as guests began to arrive. My nerves grew with each passing second and before I knew it, it was time to walk down the aisle.

**EPOV**

I had been concerned about how Bella would handle the wedding and the surrounding hoopla and I was right to have done so. So far, it had been little things that had upset her, a stolen moment between Alice and Mom, and a discussion about honeymoons, but the wedding had not yet begun. I was also unprepared for how I would feel. I was as nervous all day as if it were my own wedding. My own anxiety led me to snap at Bella when she mentioned telling my mother that as long as she was with me she didn't care where we went. In reflection, I was married to the world's sweetest woman. She did not care where we were, as long as we were together.

I had been considering telling her how I felt about her while we were here. It was a lot all at once between my sister's wedding and telling our families, but I wanted her to know before the big reveal.

Ah, the big reveal. Despite Father Paul's assurances, I was worried about the reactions of my family. I did not know how Bella could stand to handle my work schedule and I wasn't sure how I felt about being away from her so much. There were too many questions and I didn't have enough answers. I was scared, plain and simple.

We were now at the church and we already taken ton of pictures. Jasper was pacing in the waiting area off to the side of the altar while Emmett and I leaned back and watched. My best friend had been unflappable and level-headed as long as I had known him. Now, he was coming unglued. _'Yep, my wedding was a lot easier than this!'_

Father Paul motioned to us and we filed out and took our places at the altar. Within minutes, the strains of _Jesu: Joy of Man's Desiring_ poured forth from the organ and Mr. Whitlock began escorting my grandmothers, one at a time, to their seats. He retreated and brought Mrs. Whitlock to the front row and then my own mother. Once she was seated, he took his place beside his wife. The organist deftly transitioned into _Canon in D_ and Rosalie strolled elegantly down the aisle in a beautiful red dress. Emmett sucked in a deep breath behind me as she took her place opposite him. Bella followed her, the last person before Alice. She was a vision and literally took my breath away. I felt my face break into a huge smile and I watched her every move. She was nervous and her eyes kept darting between my face and her feet. I remembered her fear of falling down and suppressed a chuckle. Without so much as a stumble, she stood beside Rosalie and across from me. She smiled widely at me and I suddenly yearned to be standing next to her.

The music changed again and there was Alice, my baby sister, on my father's arm, walking towards the only man she'd ever loved. Her smile and her eagerness lit her face and I had the distinct impression that Dad was the only thing keeping her from sprinting.

Dad handed her over to Jasper and Father Paul began the ceremony. I only heard half of his words because I was too entranced with the brunette beauty across the way. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with mine and it was as if Father Paul was speaking directly to us. We listened to his words about love and cherishing each other. He asked us all to support Alice and Jasper as they made their life together. Suddenly, he was pronouncing them man and wife and I wrenched my eyes from Bella to see them kiss for the first time as a married couple. I wanted to leap across them and gather Bella into my arms, giving her the same.

Alice and Jasper fled down the aisle and Bella met me in the middle. We wore matching goofy grins and I pulled her closer than I should have to regress from the church. She stumbled a little but I held her up. She squeezed my arm with the hand looped through it and we almost ran into Jasper and Alice in the narthex because we were too engrossed in each other.

Jasper grin mirrored my own and it hit me that my best friend was finally a true member of my family. I had always loved him like the brother I never had and now he was my brother. I stuck out my hand and we shook, pulling each other in for a hug at the same time. My family was complete. I had my Bella by my side and Jasper and Alice were finally married. We were all grinning like idiots at each when Emmett and Rose joined the group.

"Alice," Bella asked cautiously, "were you planning to greet everyone now or wait until the reception?"

"Um, the reception. It would take entirely too long here and we still have pictures to take," Alice answered.

"Then, we need to move before we get mobbed," Bella said, pointing to the guests beginning to pour out of the church. We all ran into a side room and giggled at our hasty escape.

Bella was talking to Jasper and Rose, so I took the opportunity to pull Alice aside.

"Hey, baby sister," I said with a gentle smile. "Congratulations again."

"Thanks, big brother. I am so happy, I cannot even tell you!"

"Good! Can you do me a favor?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure how we were going to pull this off without arousing suspicion but I really wanted it.

"What can I do for you?" Alice eyed me with interest.

"When we are taking the pictures, do you think you can arrange to get one of our whole family?"

"I had already planned on that. It's standard anyway. Mom and Dad on one side, Jasper and I in the middle and you on the other," she said factually.

"I meant our whole family, Alice. I want Bella in the picture with me," I said quietly.

Alice's eyes opened wide and her smile grew. "Really?" Her excitement was palpable. I nodded.

"I am sure I can figure that one out somehow, but it will take some work. Maybe I can pass it off as Mom and Dad, us and our maid of honor and best man?" she pondered.

"Whatever works, Al. Thank you for doing this for me."

"It's not just for you, silly. I love my new sister. So thank you for giving me one that I like!" I gave her a crooked smile and hugged her tightly. I did love my sister and we had always been close.

The photographer interrupted us and told us to meet him in the sanctuary. The guests had all left for the house and the families were waiting for the pictures. When we walked in, I stopped in the back and grabbed onto Bella as she passed me. Was this a good time to tell her how I felt about her? I just couldn't decide. Instead I held her as close to me as I could without being obvious and leaned into her while Jasper and Alice posed.

"She's so beautiful today, isn't she?" Bella asked wistfully.

"Yes, she is, but she has nothing on my bride," I whispered back.

Bella spun her head sharply and looked into my eyes searchingly. I gave her the crooked smile that I knew she loved and shrugged. With another whisper, I added, "What? It's true."

"It's just…" Bella stuttered. She looked amazed and continued, "You've never thought that way before."

"Just because I haven't said it, doesn't mean I haven't thought it, Bella." Had I really been so distant with her that she didn't see how much she meant to me? My whole life had changed when she walked into it.

"Okay, I need the bridal party, please," the photographer called and snapped Bella and I out of our haze. We shifted farther away from each other and took different paths to the front of the church. The next few minutes felt like hours. The guy took pictures of all of us together, then pictures of Alice with Emmett and I and Bella and Rose with Jasper. Next, he started in on pictures with my grandparents and Mom and Dad. Alice insisted that I stay close by since I was required to hop into several of them. Rose, Emmett and Bella teased me and flitted away.

Finally, it was just Mom, Dad, Jasper, Alice and I standing on the altar. The photographer had taken several snapshots and was about to dismiss us when Alice stopped him.

"I want one more shot, please. Bella, can you come up here?" she yelled.

Bella turned around with an astonished expression and her eyes darted to me and back to Alice. She walked back up to the front cautiously and waited for further instruction.

Alice broke the silence. "I want a picture of us with Mom and Dad and our maid of honor and best man. Bella, come up here next to Edward so the picture is even, please."

Bella gave her a look and stepped up next me. I rested my hands on her hips and pulled her back to my chest. The smile I gave was the most genuine one yet. This felt so right, Bella here with me and my family. He took several pictures and released us all to go to the reception. Alice had hired a limo for the bridal party and we all gathered our stuff and piled in. It was the first time since the wedding began that we had been away from prying eyes. Here, in the backseat of this car, we were surrounded only by those that knew us and knew we were together. And everyone but Emmett knew about our marriage.

I pulled Bella into my lap and kissed her with all of the passion I could muster. When we broke apart for air, she giggled. "Weddings seem to agree with you, Edward. They bring out your inner romantic."

"Nah, you bring out my inner romantic," I told her with a silly grin.

Bella's focus instantly went to Alice. "What was that with that last picture, Al? That wasn't on the list we made up."

"No, it was a last minute request," she chirped happily, flicking her eyes over to me so Bella would understand that it was my suggestion.

"You did that?" she breathed.

I lowered my head to her neck and kissed right below her ear. "I wanted a true family picture," I whispered quietly.

She turned her head and kissed me again, then settled against me for the remainder of the trip. Alice gave us a rundown of what to expect when we arrived and what the schedule for the night was. It was already after six and she and Jasper wanted to leave before 10 since they had a long drive to Seattle. Luckily for Jasper, the limo was waiting at the house to take them so he could relax a little bit.

The DJ Alice had hired enthusiastically announced each of us as we walked into the backyard and everyone cheered for Alice and Jasper. Alice had changed the seating arrangement at the head table at some point and put Bella and I on her side and Emmett and Rose on Jasper's. It wasn't traditional but I was grateful that I wouldn't have to leave Bella's side. The wedding experience made me even more eager for her presence than I normally was and, as I never wanted to be away from her, that was saying something. After setting their stuff down at the table, Jasper and Alice started the buffet line.

We talked as we ate. Alice and Jasper were interrupted frequently by the well wishers in attendance. I took pity on Jasper and brought him a beer when I came back from the bar. Emmett and I made sure that his drink never sat empty while Alice chattered excitedly by him.

Once most of the guests had finished their meals, the DJ called Alice and Jasper out to the dance floor for their first dance. _The One_ by Gary Allan pulsed out of the speakers and I smiled at their choice. They were dancing to this song at Jasper's prom when he told her he loved her for the first time. He told me that it just felt right and he went with it.

Alice danced with my dad to _Unforgettable_ and the years of ballroom dancing lessons really paid off. They waltzed all over the floor and I could see them talking while they danced. Alice had tears in her eyes when the song ended and Dad kissed her cheek and hugged her. Jasper and his mother entered the floor and they danced to _There You'll Be_ by Faith Hill. I knew from Alice's earlier account that once these dances were over, she and Jasper would visit with their guests while the floor was opened to everyone else. I was determined to dance with my Bella. The DJ had a couple of decent songs on his playlist and I figured I would grab her during one of those.

Rosalie literally pulled Bella onto the dance floor for some fast dances and I walked around and talked to family members I rarely saw. None of them could hold my attention for long with Bella gyrating a few yards away. Emmett and I met at the bar and he was already a few sheets to the wind. Bella and Rosalie snatched the glasses from our hands and dragged us onto the floor. I didn't recognize the song we were dancing to but Bella was rubbing against me and that, frankly, was all I cared about. My body had been responding to each touch we stole all day but this was driving me wild. I briefly contemplated whether I could sneak her upstairs without anyone noticing when the music changed again and _I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain came on. Bella started walking off the dance floor and I stopped her.

"Dance with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure!" she agreed with a smile. Her shoes made her a little taller but my arms still fit perfectly around her waist and hers circled around my neck. "I have to warn you, though, these heels are making my coordination a little worse than normal," she informed me.

"I won't let you fall," I assured her. I was in heaven with her slim body pressed into mine and my thoughts were scrambled. Neither of us spoke much, we just held each other and rocked back and forth. I truly hoped that the next song was slow because I didn't want to stop but the DJ interrupted my thoughts by tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey man, sorry to barge in but the toasts are next and I wanted to let you know," he said.

"Thanks." Bella was frowning slightly and the DJ went back to his table. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't want to let you go," she pouted.

"Me neither," I laughed. "I'm quite happy just where I am."

We swayed for another few seconds then Bella sighed and led me back to the head table. Alice and Jasper were already there waiting and the DJ was only seconds behind. He motioned to me and I picked up the microphone.

"The day that Mom and Dad brought Alice home from the hospital, I was in awe of that tiny bundle of energy. She has always been so certain of what she wants out of life and how she wants to live it. It did not surprise me when, after her first day of middle school, she declared that she was going to marry my new friend, Jasper, because that is just how things with her. Jasper, we have been through the trials of high school, the fun of college and the realities of life together. And even though we moved halfway across the country together when we were just 18, the one constant has been Alice. Once again, today I am in awe of that little bundle of energy again. Alice, you look so beautiful today and I have never seen you so happy. Jasper, the love in your eyes as you look at Alice is evident to everyone that sees you. I am so glad that God gave Alice to me as my little sister and that Alice made you my brother. Cheers!"

We drank our champagne toasts and I embraced both my sister and my new brother-in-law. Alice's tears flowed freely down her cheeks and Jasper's voice was thick when he thanked me. I handed the microphone to Bella and sat back to watch her.

"Wow! I cannot believe that you all are finally married!" She started and everyone in the room laughed. "I met Alice on my first day in Chicago. I was absolutely terrified of my new roommate. She was the perkiest, happiest and most energetic person I had ever met and I was more of a sit back and watch life go by type of girl. It didn't take long for her to win me over though and she is, without a doubt, one of the best friends I have ever had. We learned a lot about life from each other and I learned everything I needed to know about love from Alice and Jasper. Thank you for letting us share in this very special day with you and for showing us all what we should aspire to have. To a life filled with happiness and love!"

I watched her hug them both and blush as Alice whispered in her ear. It warmed my heart that she loved my family so much. Instead of taking a seat again, she stepped off to the side as Alice and Jasper went down to cut their cake. Her eyes were contemplative as she watched them argue over where to make the cut. I clasped her hand and she jumped, then smiled at me.

"I'll bet he covers her face with cake," I said to lighten her mood.

"She's already planning to shove it up his nose," she laughed. "They are going to be a mess!"

"I never really understood this whole cake feeding tradition. Why are we supposed to piss our new spouse off at the reception by getting them all dirty?" I asked, still teasing.

"It's supposed to be symbolic of starting your lives together and a sign of fertility," she answered mechanically. The look in her eyes had returned.

I leaned closer to her ear and murmured, "Do I need to get some cake for us to share? Will that bring the smile back to your face?"

She smiled at me and her eyes were bright. "You hate cake. Besides, I'm pretty sure it would be hard to explain why you have icing in your hair."

"In my hair?"

"You don't think I would let you get away with just a little on your nose, do you?" she teased.

Alice broke into our conversation and told Bella that my mother had requested that she get the caterers started on the cake because she was stuck with one of Dad's colleagues and his wife. I watched her walk away with a little bit of unease. This was an experience that she wanted more than she was letting on to me and I vowed to myself that I would tell her just how important she was to me tonight.

Bella reappeared a few minutes later and spoke briefly to my mom. When she was done, I asked her to dance again and we reminisced about Alice and Jasper while in each other's arms. Her earlier sadness had retreated and I reveled in the closeness this dance provided. When the song finished, I hugged her and we separated. She went to help Rosalie and Alice with something and I took my seat back at the table with Jasper and Emmett. We had all been drinking throughout the evening but they were both in worse shape than I was.

"Man, what is it about weddings that makes you look at your life?" Emmett posited. "I mean, I saw Edward and Bella out there on the dance floor and all I could think of was, 'they are going to be next.'"

Jasper choked on his whiskey and crowed, "Nope, Emmett, you are going to be next! Edward beat us both!" I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Shit, man!"

"Wait, what do you mean? When did Edward get married?" Emmett asked, confused.

"He did the Vegas thing and got to skip out on all this madness," Jasper answered. "Lucky bastard."

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me? I'm hurt!" Emmett said loudly.

"Keep it down there, Sparky," I admonished. "Still haven't told my parents. But, Jasper, you're right. It was easier than this shit."

Emmett kept muttering into his drink and Jasper watched Alice flit around the room. I located Bella by the house door. Suddenly, Jasper stood and made his way to the center of the dance floor where the DJ was placing a chair. I had not even heard the DJ announce it was time for the garter. To some cheesy music, Jasper stuck his head under Alice's dress and pulled the garter off with his teeth. A handful of guys were standing on the edge of the floor, shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly. Rose came and told Emmett that he had to get out there and I left the table at the same time. While Jasper threw the garter directly at Emmett, I got another drink.

Alice threw the bouquet and it practically hit Rose in the head. I noticed clearly that Bella was nowhere near the dance floor. In fact, she was busy passing out packets of birdseed to the guests. Alice, my mother and Bella went into the house and Jasper told me that they were getting ready to leave. As promised, I helped him load their suitcases into the limo and I told him to care of my little sister.

Before I knew it, I was standing amidst my family and pelting Jasper on the back with little bags of birdseed. They jumped in the car and pulled away with waves and kisses. The guests starting leaving and Bella and Rosalie were picking up around the back yard. I was on my way to help them when I heard my mother call to me from back door.

"Edward, can I see you for a minute?" I changed course and headed in her direction.

Once inside the house, she led me down the hall to my father's office. Dad was waiting inside and I closed the door behind me.

"What's going on?" I asked conversationally. My dad had a stern look on his face and my mom looked mad.

She wrenched my left hand up and held it in front of my face. "Why don't you start by telling me about this?" she asked in a deadly calm voice.

I closed my eyes and my heart sank. This was not how I wanted this to go at all and I really did not know what to say.

"Mom, Dad, I… How did you…" I tried to say but she didn't let me get out much more than that.

"I heard it from Jasper! I would never have believed it of you, Edward. When you said you were going to get married in Vegas a few days ago, I thought you were kidding. How could you do this?" she shrieked.

My hackles were up. "What do you want me to say, Mom? Yes, I got married in Las Vegas."

"And you felt the need to keep this from us? I cannot believe you, Edward Anthony Cullen!" she shouted.

"What exactly did Jasper tell you, Mother?" I countered. I had to find out how much damage had been done.

"Oh, Jasper didn't tell me anything. I had to overhear him telling Emmett! You have always been my responsible child. Is this your way of rebelling? Now, that you're an adult?"

The first dagger plunged into me. Irresponsible. My mother thought I was irresponsible for getting married. "I got married, Mom. I didn't go on a bender. I didn't blow my trust fund on a sports car."

Dad cleared his throat. "I guess we don't understand, son. How long ago did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?"

"We got married a month ago. We didn't tell you because the focus of this weekend was supposed to be Alice. I didn't want to come home with a new wife and distract you all from her," I explained.

"But getting married, Edward? Marriage is hard enough at the best of times. You are in your second year of residency. Your mother and I only made it because she is the most selfless and patient person in the world. What were you thinking?" Dad asked. His voice was strained and he looked tired, weary.

"I guess I wasn't really thinking, Dad. We've been working on everything and my work schedule is one of those things."

"I'm just disappointed. Your judgment seems to be a little clouded. You can make all of the excuses in the world, but getting married at this point in your life is not wise. You need to take care of this."

"What do you expect me to do, Dad?" I asked incredulously.

"We'll contact our attorney in the morning," he stated matter-of-factly. I hung my head. I had expected my parents to be surprised and I had feared their disappointment, but to go so far as to demand that I get divorced? My happiness didn't even factor into this conversation. They were confirming all of my worst fears. We couldn't make it; I couldn't do it.

My mother took a deep breath. "Not only have you been hiding all of this and lying about it, the rest of your behavior is reprehensible. We raised you better than this. What have you done with your morals? You have a wife and yet you flirt with the first pretty girl you see! I've watched you all weekend and how you've been with Bella. Edward, why would you marry HER? You know that we have never liked her. She's just not good for you."

"What do you mean you don't like her?" I was stunned. I had watched my parents with Bella all weekend and they treated her like one of their own. And now I was a moral reprobate for flirting with Bella?

"We've never liked Tanya and we never made any secret about it. You never brought her home for the holidays because you knew this!" she said in a shriek laced with anger and resentment.

"Tanya? How in the hell did Tanya get brought into this conversation?" I yelled.

"You married her. You tell us!" Mom yelled back.

I turned around and stormed out of the door.

"Where are you going, Edward?" my father shouted behind me. "Get back here!"

I hadn't gone fifteen feet before I literally ran into Bella.

"Edward, what's the matter?" she said with alarm.

"I need you to come with me," I told her through clenched teeth. I grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly back to my father's office. The door was still open and my parents stared at my face. I was livid.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to my parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen." I stated formally. Bella was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella. My wife."

**And now they know. How do you think they will react now that they know it's Bella? Hit that little review button and tell me your theories!**


	25. Chapter 25: Repercussions

**What Happens in Vegas**

**Disclaimer: Theft isn't nice and it isn't legal. Since this story belongs to me, using it, reproducing it or translating it without my permission is stealing. Don't stoop so low. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

A/N: This is going to be the first long author's note I've sent fit to write so bear with me please. Okay, so this is the first time I have had to step on my soapbox but I feel it is warranted. It should be no secret to any of you that I love to answer reviews and I respond to every one that I can. I love to answer questions and engage in dialog with my readers through PMs too. If you have questions, or something to say, please sign your review so that I can respond. No one likes to read negativity without a chance to rebut or explain their position. Also, please don't review and complain about other stories. I have plenty I could complain about but I respect each author enough to talk to each of them about my concerns. Please show me the same consideration. That is all I ask!

The rest of you wonderful readers absolutely blew me away last chapter. There were more than 100 reviews between the two sites for just the last chapter alone. That is more than twice as many for any of the other chapters. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you also to the wonderful lolafalana for betaing this chapter! If you all haven't read her stories, check them out—they are great!

**Chapter 25: Repercussions**

**BPOV**

"_Mom, Dad, this is Bella, my wife."_

His words echoed through my head and I couldn't figure out what happened. We had a plan to tell them together tomorrow morning and here he was breaking the news tonight. What was worse, he didn't appear to be happy about it. His tone was laced with venom.

Carlisle and Esme stared in shock. Their eyes flickered back and forth between my face and Edward's. Esme tried to say something but, for as much as her mouth moved, no sound came out. I settled for turning to Edward.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"My parents felt the need to give their opinion on my choices in life and I wanted to make sure that they understood what those choices were," he said with unmistakable ire.

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked. I still didn't understand the tension that filled the room.

"Um," Carlisle mumbled as he finally found his voice. "I think we'll give you two a minute." He tugged on Esme's arm until she stumbled after him, still opening and closing her mouth soundlessly. They left through the open door and Carlisle closed it after him. I watched them leave before I turned back to Edward.

The anger had left his expression, replaced with hopelessness and desolation, as his shoulders slumped.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked again as I reached out to comfort him. He leaned away from me and I pulled my hand back. I didn't understand what had changed.

He looked up at me and took a deep breath. "Earlier this evening, after we danced, Emmett started teasing me that I would be the next to get married. Jasper, who had entirely too much to drink to be left alone with my little sister tonight, informed him that I beat them both and had gotten married in Vegas." He stopped and I waited patiently for him to continue.

When he finally did, his voice was quieter. "After we saw Alice and Jasper off, Mom and Dad cornered me in here and demanded to know about this." He held up his left hand and wiggled his ring finger, still bearing his wedding band.

"How did they find out?" I asked quietly. He was obviously upset at this turn of events.

"Mom overhead Jasper's conversation with Emmett." His intonation was flat and emotionless.

We were both quiet for a minute and I finally had to break the silence. "I take it that they did not take it well?"

"No, they didn't. When my mother finally got done calling me a degenerate for flirting with you while being married to Tanya, I couldn't handle anymore and came to get you," he admitted.

I was torn between anger at his parents for treating him so poorly and my own insecurities. His relationship with Tanya must have been more serious than he had let on if his own mother would believe that he had chosen to spend his life with her. My breathing had increased and my chest grew tight. I needed a minute to think and I crossed the room to one of the plush chairs.

Edward warred with himself and paced on the other side of the room. When he opened his mouth his voice was strained. "Bella, I can't do this."

"You can't do what?" I asked meekly.

"This!" he practically yelled in his agitation and motioned his hands at the space between us. "I can't be what you need me to be, Bella. It's not going to work!"

"How can you say that?" I shouted back. "I think we've been making it work just fine!"

"That's just it, Bella. I've been neglecting my career. Did you really think there was nothing more to medical residency than working every other day and a few nights on call?" he retorted.

"And I told you that I would do what you needed me to. If you have to work more, then I'm willing to see you when you have time," I reiterated.

"But that's not fair to you. I won't have time for you. I wasn't thinking clearly when we started all of this and it's time for me to do the responsible thing."

"Edward, what are you saying? I thought you were . . . I thought you wanted this as much as I do," I reasoned.

"I can't, Bella. I can't do this now." He sounded defeated.

"Is it Tanya, Edward? Are you still involved with her?" I accused.

"How could you think that?" he shouted.

"Oh, I don't know. She was invited to your birthday party, looked pretty comfortable when she pressed her lips to yours and your mother apparently thought you cared about her enough to marry her. Whatever would give me that idea?"

"I have no idea why Mom assumed I married Tanya. She is nothing to me. But it doesn't matter, Bella. I have to do the right thing and I can't let this continue. We'll sort out all of the technicalities when we get back to Chicago."

"I know you don't mean that, Edward. Please say you don't mean that," I begged.

"I do mean it. I don't want this," he stated matter-of-factly.

I just stared at him; unable and unwilling to believe him. The last four weeks had been wonderful and, after this weekend, I thought we could finally move forward. Now he was telling me that it had all been a lie and he didn't want me. What was I supposed to believe? I returned his intense gaze with unshed tears in my eyes.

"No . . ." I whispered.

"You should go home now, Bella," he said coldly. "Let me walk you to the truck."

I was unable to process it all. We had been so close and, now that his parents knew, we were over. I never conceived of the possibility that Edward's family would not accept me—accept us—but that was exactly what had happened. Not only had it destroyed the love of my life but it would decimate my friendship with Alice too.

Edward waited by the door and motioned for me to go through it. I tried to stop next to him and reach out to him but he shook his head and shifted away. The tears spilled over and stained my cheeks. I didn't want him to see me fall apart so I ran as fast as my heels would allow. Edward handed me the bag that contained my clothes and my keys that I had set near the front door. I dug through it for my keys, but had difficulties seeing through my tears and started the truck as quickly as I could. The last thing I saw before I pulled out was Edward watching me with his eyebrows pulled together and a deep frown.

I somehow made it back to Charlie's house without wrecking the truck and I was thankful that Charlie was already asleep despite it only being 11:00. I stripped off my dress and tossed it into my suitcase unfolded. My new pajamas mocked me from the end of my bed and I threw them in, too. I was hurt and angry and too full of energy to sleep. Angry tears coursed down my cheeks while I packed my suitcases with a vengeance. I set them by the door and fear paralyzed me. Charlie and I were supposed to go to the Cullen's for brunch in the morning and we were leaving for the airport from there. I didn't want to face them now. Besides, there was no reason for me to be at a family event now.

I sent Rose a text, asked her to pick me up on their way to Port Angeles, and laid down on my old bed. My heart ached and I let the sadness consume me. Memories of our time together rolled through my mind and I remembered his touch. The pang it induced nearly sent me over the edge and I cried until I no longer had any tears. I just wanted him and the fact that he didn't want me the same way was heart-breaking. Maybe this had been his intention after all. Maybe he had never wanted a relationship with me but did not want things to be awkward for the wedding. Perhaps that was why he insisted on keeping it a secret. In that context, it made sense.

Morning dawned on Independence Day without much sleep for me. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Charlie did not say anything about it or my jeans and t-shirt when I arrived in the kitchen. I made myself a bowl of cereal and plopped down at the table to eat it.

"Hey, kid. Aren't we having brunch at the Cullen's this morning?" Charlie asked brightly.

"No, Dad. Plans changed a little bit after the wedding last night. Rose and Emmett are picking me up here," I informed him.

"Well, okay. I'll join you with the cereal then. What time are they going to be here?"

"Probably about 10:00, I guess. Our flight leaves at noon," I answered as nonchalantly as I could manage.

"It was good to see you this weekend, Bells, even if we didn't get to spend a lot of time together. Are you going to be able to come home for Thanksgiving this year or are you going to your mom's?" he asked.

"I was going to do Thanksgiving here and Christmas with Mom, if that's okay with you. I have a few days off for each."

"I think that sounds good. Do you mind if, well, I invite Sue Clearwater to join us?" he asked with trepidation.

"Dad? Do you have a girlfriend I don't know about?" I teased.

"Well, we have been seeing each other for the last few months," he said. His face blushed and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

We bantered for a few more minutes and just sat at the table until the doorbell rang. Dad followed me to the door and gave me a hug as I gathered my luggage.

"I'll miss you, Bells. Call me when you get home, okay?"

"I will, Dad. Thank you."

When I went to get into the SUV; Edward was already crammed into the backseat and Emmett drove. Rose motioned for me to get in and I let out a huge breath. Edward glanced at me and turned back to the window. He looked tired and worn in that singular glance but we never said a word to each other for the entire drive. In fact, he made sure we kept as much distance between us as the space would allow. When we arrived at the airport in record time, we each hoisted our own bags from the car. Edward strode forward purposefully and fell into step beside Emmett.

Rose gave me a funny look. "Is everything all right, Bella?"

"No," I replied simply.

"Hey, do you want to switch seats with Emmett so you all can talk?" she offered.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Rose," I answered quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

She just nodded and walked beside me silently. This was where things differed between Rose and Alice. Alice would have pushed for details until she got them. Rosalie was content to let me come to her while standing with me. We received our passes, boarded the plane without incident, and were soon winging our way to Seattle. Rose let me stare out the window through the short flight and only interrupted my thoughtless staring when it was time to deplane.

I ran into Edward's back when we went to the gate because I was staring off into space. He instinctively reached out to steady me. As soon as his hands grasped my upper arms, the familiar pulse between us flared and he searched my eyes before he squeezed his shut and dropped his hands. He looked defeated again and I just didn't understand. This was what he wanted.

We took seats on the opposite sides of the boarding gate and waited by looking everywhere but at each other. Every once in a while, I would peek over at him and my heart broke a little more each time. I felt bad for Emmett and Rose because they were caught between us in our strange tension without much explanation. How could I tell them, though, that my husband didn't want me anymore? That he probably never had and had only pretended for his sister?

Rose sat with me through the entire trip to Chicago. We discussed our plans for the next day since neither of us had to work. She and Emmett were going to a fireworks display on Lake Michigan as soon as we got home and were going to relax the next day. She invited me to come with them, but it was half-hearted. No one wanted a depressed friend along on a romantic date. I tried to assure her that I was going to stay in and relax and to go and have a good time. Truthfully, I would probably drown my sorrows in work.

Her next attempt at a distraction was to open the SkyMall and speculate on what people would actually use the gadgets in there for. We giggled over some of our scenarios and I spent less time brooding than I had planned. True to her nature, Rosalie never pried and supported me just as I needed at the moment. Before I knew it, we landed at O'Hare and I was exiting the plane. We trudged over to baggage claim and my lack of sleep was catching up with me. I felt like a zombie.

Emmett and Edward kindly stepped forward and pulled our bags from the conveyor belt and brought them to us. Rose and Emmett debated on where to drop their luggage while Edward and I stood there awkwardly.

"Bella, I . . ." Edward started to say. A tiny flicker of hope flared in my heart as I searched his emerald green eyes, but Emmett interrupted the moment.

"Hey, Bella, are you riding home with Edward or are you just grabbing a cab?"

"Actually, Em, I am going straight to the hospital," Edward said shortly.

"I'll follow you out, guys," I replied with dejection. As I turned towards the door, Edward caught my arm.

"Goodbye, Bella," he whispered. It was the only time he had ever used those words and the smidgen of hope that had taken root died instantly. It sounded so final. I fled before he could see me cry.

**EPOV**

Every word I spoke to Bella crushed me. My fears had been confirmed by my parents tonight in the worst way and I had to end things before she hated me. I loved her so much and it killed me to watch the tears form in her eyes. When I helped her out the car, my resolve almost crumbled. I came within seconds of stopping her and confessing everything torturing me but she peeled out before I worked up the nerve.

I numbly walked back into the house and my dad met me in the hallway.

"Edward, can your mother and I have another word? Where's Bella? We'd like to talk to you both," he said.

My anger overflowed and spewed from my mouth before I could filter it. "I think you've said enough tonight, Dad. I sent Bella home. You told me to take care of it, and I did. Good night." My feet carried me up the stairs and I barely made it into my bathroom before my stomach rolled. I heaved into the toilet for what felt like hours until my dry gags were all that remained. I had been so focused on my stomach that I didn't feel the tears that were pouring down my face.

What had I done? I had just thrown away the best thing that had ever happened to me at the first sign of trouble. Perhaps it was better that way. I wanted the support of my parents and it was clear that we were not going to receive it.

Sometime in the night, my mother knocked softly and asked if she could come in but I didn't answer. I didn't want to see her disappointment again and I was angry with her. Besides, I wasn't sure if I could pull myself off the bathroom floor and my throat was too tight to call out. I wanted Bella. I wanted to feel her arms around me and her comforting, loving presence. The pain increased when I realized it was no longer mine to have.

It was still early when the smells of breakfast filtered up to my room and my stomach rumbled. Maybe there was a chance that Bella would show up this morning like we'd planned and we could straighten everything out. I jumped in the shower and dressed quickly. I left my suitcase in the front hall and had to slow my pace as I walked to the dining room. There was no one there but my parents and grandparents.

"Edward, darling, why don't you join us?" Grandma Cullen asked.

The disappointment was acute when I realized Bella wasn't coming and I had to swallow the bile that rose in my throat. "No, thank you, Grandma. I'm just getting a cup of coffee," I managed to say.

My mother trailed behind and waited until I had filled my cup before she spoke. "Edward, I'm really sorry about last night. We were just surprised. Please tell Bella that we're sorry for overreacting."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to do that, Mom. Tell Dad not to worry about taking me to the airport. I'll have Emmett come get me."

"But, Edward—"

"Look, you made your point perfectly clear last night. I really don't think I can stand hearing any more. Please. I love you and I'll see you at Thanksgiving, okay?" I gave her a hug and went to tell my grandparents goodbye.

Bella wasn't in the car yet when Rose and Emmett picked me up and, other than thanking them for the ride, I didn't say a word. We pulled up to Bella's house in no time and I watched her through my perch in the backseat. Her eyes were puffy and red and her beautiful smile was non-existent. I wanted to go to her and kiss away her troubles but I knew I was the cause of them. I couldn't try to re-earn her trust with an audience and it didn't change the fact that the reasons behind my words were still valid.

Rose put her in the backseat with me and the one look I allowed myself almost undid me. I tucked my body against the side of the car to keep from pulling her to me. The tension overflowed and it was a relief to pull into the airport. Bella did not seem inclined to talk either so I walked with Emmett. He noticed that all was not well and offered to switch the seats around so Bella and I could talk but I declined his offer. I needed time to think.

All the short flight gave me was time to miss her. I still had no idea what to say. I kept my distance at SeaTac but I did sneak as many peeks of her as I could get away with. Even miserable, she was so beautiful and guilt washed through me for causing her so much pain.

Emmett tried to distract me from my morose musings during our flight to Chicago. We discussed the Cubs' chances to make the play-offs and the off-season trades by the Bears and the Seahawks. The downside was that it gave me no more time to figure out how to apologize to Bella. Before I knew it, we were trekking to baggage claim. I jumped forward and pulled her luggage from the belt and handed it to her. Nice gestures were all I had at this point.

Emmett asked if I could take her home and I panicked. That would be the worst car ride in history so I made the excuse that I had to go straight to the hospital. It was the dumbest thing as she only lived a few blocks away but it was all I could come up with.

I told her goodbye and ran for my car as I saw her tears start to fall again.

I made it up to the NICU by 8:00 and dove right into my work. It kept me occupied and forced me not to think of all the ways I had failed over the course of the last twenty four hours. The night was quiet up there, but the ER was packed with firework injuries. How these idiots managed to forget basic fire safety precautions once a year was always a mystery to me.

Because Monday was a holiday, there were few scheduled surgeries and inductions. We tended to the babies under our care and I fell asleep at my desk twice. The crappy hospital coffee I had to drink reminded me of how Bella used to bring me something better and my fingers itched to dial her number. My phone showed two calls, one from Dad and one from my mom, by the time I left at four in the afternoon. But I wasn't ready to talk about my divorce so I didn't call them back.

My apartment smelled a little stale when I arrived but my exhaustion took precedence and I just fell onto the bed, still fully clothed. My sleep was not restful. Visions of Bella's lovely face twisted in pain floated through my subconscious and made my stomach cramp. At midnight, I hauled myself off my bed and went to the kitchen to make dinner. There was a frozen pizza underneath a tub of vanilla ice cream in my freezer and I popped it in the oven.

Something had gone bad in the refrigerator so I cleaned it out while I waited. I would need to go to the grocery again this week because there was nothing left to eat. After eating Bella's cooking and my mother's all weekend, the pizza tasted like cardboard and it was wholly unsatisfying. My stomach was full, though, and I went back to bed without complaint.

When I woke, I was still as tired as I had been before I went to bed and I only had about two hours until I had to be back at the hospital. I just grabbed a muffin and a large coffee from Starbucks on my way in. My father called three more times and I sent him to voicemail.

The NICU was busy for the afternoon. Since most doctors' offices had been closed the day before, the Labor and Delivery floor was packed and we were called in on a number of deliveries. Most of them were routine but there were two that were more volatile. The first occurred shortly after I reported to the floor. Mrs. Brown was only thirty two weeks along and had been on bed rest since the end of her first trimester. Despite the use of all the tools in our arsenal, her OBGYN had been unable to delay delivery any longer. The first complication was that the baby was breech and they had been unable to turn him. By the time he was born, the umbilical cord was wrapped firmly around his neck and his lungs were only partially functional. He was small, only 2.7 pounds and thirteen inches long. We were forced to intubate him and place him in an incubator once he was stable.

It was 6:30 in the evening when I was called out again. That time the pregnancy had been normal and the baby was full term. After sixteen hours of labor, the baby's heartbeat became irregular and his movements were non-existent. They moved his mother into the OR for an emergency Caesarian section and we triaged him immediately. Luckily, he was only going to need us for a few days, if not hours. Nevertheless, by the time I made it back to the floor at 8:00 I was tired and hungry.

Casey offered to run to the cafeteria and I gratefully accepted. I started my rounds while I waited and she returned quickly with a sandwich and some chips for my evening meal. Apparently, it was meatloaf night and everything else had been consumed in an effort to avoid it. Looking at the barely edible meal, I thought of Bella and the dinners she brought me while I was working. I did miss the food; steak was certainly preferable to ham and cheese on dry bread. But it was more than that; I missed our easy conversations and her smile. I had the urge to send her a text message to tell her that, but, with the way I left things, I wasn't sure how it would be received.

My desire to have her in my life did not resolve my main sticking point. Residency was grueling. I had seen my fair share of friends' and colleagues' relationships destroyed because their partners could not adjust. Was it fair to give up without trying to avoid the future pain? Or would it be better to give her a choice in the matter and see how it went? I didn't have the answers I craved.

I prepared to start my rounds again when Casey called to me from the nurses' station. "Dr. Cullen, you have a call on line five."

"Thanks, Casey. I'll pick up in the back," I responded. Calls seldom came in for me through the switchboard and I had no idea who would be calling at almost ten at night.

"Dr. Cullen speaking," I said as I picked up the line.

"_Ah, Dr. Cullen,"_ replied a familiar voice. _"This is Dr. Cullen from Forks General. How are you this evening?"_

"What can I do for you, Dad?" I asked flatly.

"_Well, I thought I would give this a shot since you aren't returning my calls,"_ he said genially.

"Some people might take that to mean that I don't want to talk to them."

"_Fortunately, I'm not some people. I'd like your opinion on a consult if you have a moment."_

"Of course," I said somewhat quizzically. My dad rarely had the need to ask for consultations in Forks and certainly not from a doctor who was still in his residency.

"_The patient is a fifty year old woman; generally in excellent health. For the last several days, she has been having difficulty breathing and is given to emotional outbursts."_

"Funny, Dad. I'm sorry that Mom is so upset but I'm not sure how I can help," I replied evenly.

"_You could call her, Edward. We both feel terrible about how we handled things on Saturday night. She feels like she's all alone."_

"She has you, Dad. How is that more alone than she ever is?" I asked. I knew that I was being obstinate but I couldn't help it. I felt like a child being chastised. Again.

"_Her life has always been focused on you kids and you know that. Two of her kids are in Jamaica on their honeymoon. You are refusing to answer her calls and she doesn't know if she can call Bella."_ His voice was almost pleading.

"Why would she call Bella?"

"_They normally talk every couple of weeks. Ever since she and Alice became roommates in college, your mother has been like a surrogate mom to her. Bella's mother is kind of flighty. And then there is the fact that she is your wife. I cannot imagine why she would have anything to say."_

"Dad, I can't talk to Mom right now. I just can't. If she wants to call Bella, she can, although I am not sure how Bella would feel about it right now—" I broke off and didn't know how to continue.

"_How is Bella?"_ he asked tentatively.

I rubbed my hand across my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I don't know, Dad. We haven't spoken since Saturday," I sighed.

"_You what?"_ He demanded.

"What do you want from me, Dad? Can't I do anything right?" I tried to keep my voice down but I wasn't entirely sure the effort was successful.

"_Do you want to contact the attorney, son?"_ His voice was quieter and somewhat sad.

I sat down heavily. I hadn't realized I was standing. "No, Dad, I really don't."

"_Then why aren't you talking to her, Edward? I don't understand."_

"I don't know how to fix it, Dad. Even if I could convince her to forgive me, the problems are still there. Those haven't—and aren't—going to change."

"_Work through it together. That's the best advice I can give,"_ he offered.

I snorted. "Four days ago, your advice was that it couldn't be done and to take care of it."

"_Four days ago, I thought you were married to Tanya."_

"Did you all really hate her that much?" I asked.

"_Yes."_ His answer was quick and succinct.

I laughed. "At least I'm in good company. And your opinion on what I should do changed so drastically when you found out it was Bella instead?"

"_Yes, it did,"_ he answered pensively. _"It was easy to look at the two of you and see the bond there. That was one reason your mother was so upset. She was hoping that more would come of that and when she found out that you were already taken . . ."_

"But why would she assume it was Tanya? We broke up months ago!"

"_Who else would it be, Edward? Tanya was the only girl you've ever been serious with and we didn't even know you knew Bella that well,"_ he reasoned.

"I guess I don't know Bella that well. We met two days before we got married." I figured he already thought me irresponsible; I couldn't make it any worse.

"_Seriously? Two days? Wow." _

"I know. Anyway, Dad, tell Mom that I'll try to call her later in the week. It's my last week in the NICU and I've got a lot of making up to do."

"_I will. Where do you go after this?"_

"Your favorite—surgery."

"_You're going to love it! Have a good week and, for God's sake, start answering your phone, please!" _

"I will, Dad. I love you. Thanks for calling and making me talk. I needed it," I told him. If I were being honest with myself, I had wanted to talk to him about it for a long time. It felt good to be able to get an outside opinion that understood the pressures. Maybe if Bella ever forgave me, my mother would be a good resource for her.

We said our goodbyes and I finished my rounds. The night dragged on and I could feel the weight of the week in my bones. Dr. Johnson, the attending on the floor this evening, asked if I could stay late tomorrow and pick up a shift in the neo-natal nursery later in the week. Sadly, I was eager to agree. I had no one to go home to and I was afraid to face Bella's wrath without a well, thought-out apology.

**Is this what you expected? What should Edward do next and should Bella forgive him? Tap that little review button and leave me a note. **


	26. Chapter 26: Colorless

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: 'S mine. Twilight is Stephenie's. All clear!**

A/N: I know this chapter is not light and fluffy, but there are lots of important things in it. Let's see if you-all can find them. And, dear God, was this chapter hard to write. You guys really had it in for Edward last chapter. Only a couple of you faulted Bella for not fighting him harder, but everyone blamed him for his idiocy (I can't deny that he's man-dumb). Most of you are hoping for forgiveness but a few have declared him beyond hope. There's hope yet for him.

Thank you, lolafalana, for taking the time to beta this and correct my mistakes. I hope this chapter didn't give you too much trouble!

**Chapter 26: Colorless**

**BPOV**

I hailed a cab as soon as I ran out the door. The driver, a friendly young man with dirty blond cropped hair, tried his hardest to engage me in conversation and only gave up when he saw the tears that fell down my face.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. It's just been a long weekend. Hyde Park, please," I told him. He nodded and followed my directions to my apartment. When we arrived, he offered to help me to my door but I told him that it wasn't necessary and lugged my own suitcase up the stairs.

My apartment was just as I had left it; devoid of life and food. I called the local Chinese place and had them send over some food while I tried to wash away the day. I still didn't understand what had happened on Saturday and why Edward had suddenly pushed me away. There really wasn't anyone I could talk to about it either. My mom didn't know and this would not be the time to spring it on her. I could just imagine how to start that conversation. _"Hi Mom. How are you? Me? I'm great. The guy I married in Las Vegas a month ago and have since fallen in love with just ended things with me. At least I think he did but I have no idea how to interpret it all. Can you help?"_ Yeah, that wouldn't be pleasant.

The other mother figure in my life, Esme, would be ideal. She always knew just what to say and how to comfort me. Now, though, she was my mother-in-law and judging by the expression on her face when I walked into Carlisle's study, that relationship was permanently damaged. I had never felt this alone.

My food was tasteless and my exhaustion overwhelmed me, so I went to bed before the fireworks even started over the lake. Nightmares plagued me. In them, I relived Snyder cheating on me and blaming it on me for not being woman enough for him. At the end of the last dream, he morphed into Edward telling me he didn't want me anymore and to stay away from him. I woke up and screamed into an empty apartment with no one to comfort me.

I gave up on sleep after that and made out my grocery list. There wasn't much left, but as a single woman, I never needed much. I guessed that I wouldn't be cooking for anyone else this week and my heart plummeted again. It had only been a month! Why should this rejection hurt so badly?

The grocery store was unsurprisingly empty at 8:30 on the morning after the fourth. I took my time and wheeled my cart through the aisles and occasionally grabbed something that struck my fancy. I stocked up on produce and even snagged a bag of soup beans. At least I bought something other than frozen meals. The freezer cases made me think of Edward and the sad state of his kitchen. I wondered if he would even notice the emptiness or if he would go back to living on cafeteria food. _"Stop it, Bella! You aren't doing yourself any good with this train of thought! He's over it; now you follow his example!"_ I yelled at myself, gave up on my thoughts as hopeless, and checked out.

The long and boring day stretched out in front of me and I chose to go into the office instead of mooning around my apartment. After all, I could at least be miserable and productive, right?

As I usually did, I got lost in the novel that I was proof-reading and the buzzing of my phone pulled me out of the haze. I answered without checking the caller ID.

"_Bella! Where are you?"_ Rose asked as the noise around her swelled. She was somewhere crowded.

"I'm at the office. Where are you?"

"_Why are you at the office? Oh, nevermind. Forget I asked. Emmett and I are at this little sports bar downtown. Come and join us! It will be fun!" _she promised.

"Um, thanks Rose, but I really don't feel like it tonight. Maybe some other time," I hedged.

"_Bella!"_ she whined. _"Please?"_

"You go have fun with Emmett and we'll do girl's night one night this week, okay?"

"_Okay, but you're no fun."_

"Hey, Rose, can you put Emmett on for a sec?" I asked lightly. I heard the phone shuffle around and the noise level rose.

"_Hey, little woman! What's up?"_ Emmett crowed.

"Take care of her tonight, Em. She needs to be cut off soon," I warned. After more than four years of drinking with Rosalie, I was well aware of her limits and she was rapidly approaching them.

"_Got it, babe. Are you sure you don't want to come out with us?"_

"I'm sure I wouldn't be very good company. Have a good time and thanks."

"_No problem!"_ He hung up as he cheered exuberantly at whatever game was on and I packed my stuff to leave. After six hours alone in the office, I was ready for the solitude of my place.

There were three hang-ups on my answering machine and one call from my mother. I almost got excited, thinking they might be from Edward, before I realized that he didn't have my home number; only my cell. Most likely, my mother had tried to call and kept hanging up, probably thinking I was screening her.

I made a sandwich and called her back. She wanted to know all about the wedding and I provided her all the details as cheerfully as I could manage. We talked about all the preparations and she wanted to hear all about the dresses. The fact that Alice had made them all just stunned her. To avoid questions about Edward, I got her going on a tangent about her latest interest: scrapbooking. My mother had the patience of a three year old and I had a feeling that after a couple of pages this hobby would be relegated to the closet like all the others. She was particularly happy about this baby page she had made for one of her fellow teachers and described it at length.

When we hung up after two hours, I crawled into my bed and fell asleep in my clothes. I awoke three hours later in a cold sweat after another nightmare. This time I showered and put on my comfy sweat pants before I succumbed again. I knew that the alarm would still go off at 6:30 in the morning whether I wanted it to or not.

It was officially Or Not when I heard the nasty, incessant beeping. I felt like I hadn't slept at all and the weight on my chest seemed to have multiplied during the night. I skipped breakfast and was at my desk before my co-workers even reported in. I was in the zone with my headphones in when Angela rapped on my wall around lunchtime. I tugged the buds from my ears and faced her expectantly.

"I'm ordering a pizza. Do you want to go in with me?" she said tiredly.

"Sure, I'll eat a piece or two. Have a late night?" I teased.

"I'll tell you all about it over lunch if you'll tell me all about Alice's wedding," she bargained.

"It's a deal. Let me know when it gets here."

I knew I wouldn't have long since the pizza place we usually ordered from was just down the street. So I checked my email and marked the manuscripts for follow up. Angela swung by my desk on her way to the break room and I followed her down the hall.

"So, tell me about your holiday plans," I said to Angela right before I took a huge bite of pizza.

"Ben took me out for dinner and then we went to his Dad's house for fireworks. They decided not to shoot them off until after ten and we didn't leave until midnight. I love Ben dearly and the dinner part of our date was very romantic but his family is"—she seemed to be struggling for the right word—"redneck."

I laughed and asked her what they did. For ten minutes she regaled me with stories of beer bottles used as rocket launchers, contests for holding firecrackers, and smearing the snake ash like war paint. I was in stitches and tried to catch my breath when suddenly she asked how Alice's wedding had gone. Just like that, my good humor vanished. I faked a smile through my pain. By the knowledgeable look in her eyes, Angela wasn't fooled.

To further distract her, I launched into my tale. "Oh my God, Angela, when I got there on Wednesday, the house was a disaster. Alice had no control and her grandmothers were trying to undo everything. I turned into the wedding coordinator. It was all going fine until they started giving Alice marital advice of the bedroom nature! The house looked great when it was finished, though. Everything went very smoothly and Alice had the day of her dreams." Of course, it was after she left that all of mine went up in a puff of smoke.

I shoved the thoughts back into my mental closet, then described the dresses and decorations. She got a far-away look in her eye and I knew that she was envisioning what she wanted. All too soon, though, her gaze swiveled back to me and she asked the one thing I had been hoping to avoid.

"How are things going with Edward? Did you ever tell Alice that you all are together?"

I groaned for more than one reason. "Yes, Alice knows and she is positively thrilled." It was a shame that her brother was not.

Angela conveniently ignored the fact that I hadn't answered the first part of her question. "I knew that she would be. Hey, were you here yesterday? Jason dropped off that manuscript I left on your desk."

"I was. I didn't have any plans and had a lot to catch up on," I said off-handedly.

"You should've slept. You look exhausted. Jet lag kills me."

I latched onto her excuse and nodded enthusiastically. Jet lag sounded much better than dumped unceremoniously. We stuck the rest of the pizza in the fridge—my half mostly uneaten—and went back to our desks. I tried my hardest to ignore the cracks that formed in my chest and in my resolve. Needless to say, I wasn't focused well and had to re-read the same ten pages at least four times. By the time 5:00 rolled around, my brain was fried. I gave up, went home, drank a bottle of wine, and passed out on my couch.

Luckily for me, my alarm was obnoxiously loud and I heard it from the bedroom on Wednesday morning. I stumbled to the bathroom and managed to make myself presentable. I was hung over and not in the mood to be pretty. What did I have to be pretty for anyway? The only person I cared to see did not want to see me.

I finished a manuscript before lunch and choked down some yogurt at my desk before attacking another of the web books I had received before I left. _"Do people even read Westerns anymore?"_ I thought to myself as the slightly stereotypical and somewhat hokey prose infiltrated my brain. Editing e-books was somewhat easier since they were all electronic. The downside was that the authors usually paid less attention to what they wrote since they counted on the word-processing software to fix all the mistakes. I hadn't even made it twenty pages when Jane called me into her office.

"Have a seat, Bella," Jane offered in a friendly tone. "Did you have a nice trip home?"

"I did, thank you," I responded. "Alice's wedding was exactly what she wanted and it was a beautiful day."

"Good. I see that you have gotten a good bit accomplished since you have been home."

"I have. I started on one of the e-books Aubree sent me before we left and I finished both of the hard copies you gave me," I informed her.

"Which e-book are you reading?" Jane asked slyly. She was not the primary on the account but, as the most successful agent in the office, the younger agents often asked her opinion.

"It's a Western." I made a face and continued my assessment. "I've just started but it seems a little typical of genre. It doesn't really stand out."

"Most Westerns don't," Jane commiserated. "Well, I will need you to finish those up in the next couple of days because you are starting on a new project Friday." Jane seemed excited, which was unusual for her.

"What will I be working on?"

"Well, Heidi Sellers would like to meet with you and go over the premise for her new book. She has some of it written but would like your input from the beginning." The grin that had threatened to show broke out all over her face.

"We got it? We got her account?" I squealed. "That is awesome! What time am I supposed to meet her?"

"You all are having lunch. She'll call you with the details."

I thanked her and had to restrain myself from running back to my desk. In my excitement, I dialed a familiar number and watched it ring before I remembered that I shouldn't be calling Edward. He didn't care what happened to me so why would he want to hear my good news? I ended the call before he could pick up and dropped my head into my hands. I wanted to hear his voice, hear him tell me how happy he was for me. I felt so alone.

It was strange how much difference a month could make. My life was no different today than it had been before Alice's bachelorette party. The difference was that I had changed. I had experienced such a true and passionate love that I didn't think I could go back to my previous existence. I wanted to fight for him but I just didn't know how. My heart told me that my emotions were not one-sided. His words said something else. Which should I trust?

I didn't have the answers so I turned to my computer and focused, determined to follow Jane's instructions and finish everything before Friday so I would be free to focus on Heidi.

Our soccer game that night was the highlight of my week. Mike and I worked together and distracted the goalie long enough to score. Eric scored twice and Angela even scored. For the first time all season, our team was clearly the better one and we won easily. Despite my unease, I went out with my friends for drinks and a celebration. Our last game was in a week and I would miss our fun.

My apartment was dark, as usual, when I arrived home and there was another hang up on my answering machine. I showered and opened the document I was editing on my laptop. I concentrated on the words in front of me and did not resurface until almost midnight.

I spent Thursday dodging Angela's sharp glances and avoiding the idle chatter of my co-workers. The e-books were finished and I read through some more of Heidi's previous work to familiarize myself with her style. It was rare for an author to want so much input from their agent's editor and I wanted to excel. I took a break in the afternoon to call Rosalie. I needed to talk to someone before my despair pulled me under and I never resurfaced.

"_Hello?"_ she shouted over the noise of the shop.

"Hey, Rose! How's your week going?" I asked conversationally, though a little louder than normal so she could hear me.

"_Hang on a second. Let me get out of here so I can hear you!"_

"_Are you there?_" she asked in her normal voice.

"I am. It sounds busy there."

"_It is. Stupid people like to wreck expensive cars on holiday weekends,"_ she lamented. _"I would almost guarantee that three of the cars that have been towed in since Monday were drunk driving accidents. Really, is it too much trouble to call a cab?"_

"Speaking of said holiday, I want to hear all about your date with Emmett."

"_And I want to hear about what is going on with you, little missy,"_ she countered.

"Then are we on for dinner?" I suggested hopefully.

"_Leona's at 6:30?"_

"That's perfect. I'll see you then," I agreed.

With plans for the evening to distract me, I shuffled the papers on my desk for a little while and read some more of Heidi's latest best seller. I loved my job. Where else could I work to get paid to read good books all day? It also gave me the opportunity to get lost in another reality when mine was too painful to bear.

Rosalie was all smiles when she arrived at Leona's that evening. She ordered their Psychedelic Salad and I got the Chicken Romano. We split a bottle of Merlot while she told me all about her very romantic date with Emmett.

He booked reservations on the Spirit of Chicago for the two of them and they floated on the Lake while the fireworks went off overhead. There was a huge buffet of food and dancing.

"He is such a gentleman, Bella," Rose said softly. "I guess I am not used to being treated like a lady. He said that just because I worked in a man's field, that didn't mean I didn't deserve to be treated like a woman at home. I've never felt like this."

"I am so happy for you, Rose. You deserve someone that loves you," I told her honestly.

She gave me a soft and happy smile. "Now, you tell me. Why were you so upset on our way home? You know I don't like to push, but you look like hell."

"What do you mean I look like hell?" I searched over my clothes and smoothed my hair. I was fairly certain I had bothered to brush it that morning.

"Your eyes have lost their spark, there are huge bags under your eyes and your smile is so forced. What happened?" Her words and tone were caring and non-judgmental.

"Um, I don't think Edward and I are together anymore," I whispered, my throat thick with emotion. I battled the tears back.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Esme overheard Jasper telling Emmett that Edward got married in Vegas and she and Carlisle confronted him about it right after Jasper and Alice left. I don't know what they said to him but he was furious. Then he told me that he couldn't do this anymore and that we would take care of it when we got home," I choked out.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry. I can't believe he said that to you. That doesn't make sense!"

"Of course it makes sense, Rose. Look at me. He has his career and women like Tanya. Men like Edward Cullen don't marry girls like me."

"Bella, all weekend he looked at you like you were the key to heaven. I would bet my next paycheck that he is in love with you. I just don't understand why he would say that," Rose said patiently.

"He's not in love with me," I countered.

"But you are in love with him?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Have you talked to him at all?" she asked.

I shook my head and played with my napkin. I struggled to hold the tears inside.

"Do you want Emmett to call him?" Rosalie asked gently.

"No!" I almost shouted. "Look, if he doesn't want to talk, if he doesn't want me, then I am not going to force him."

"Are you not even going to fight for him?" Rose asked incredulously.

"I don't know, Rose. I don't know what to do," I sighed dejectedly.

"Bella, give it some time and give him some space. Let him miss you. He is crazy about you. I know it," she assured me.

I chose to take comfort in her words, but they didn't alleviate the ache in my chest. We talked for a little longer and I went home. I had a couple of episodes of _Ace of Cakes_ on my DVR so I watched them before bed. Even fantastic cakes did not keep me from glancing at my phone and wondering if he was thinking about me, too.

Friday dawned bright and warm. Heidi emailed me and told me that she had been dying to try Bar Louie near Hyde Park and wanted to go there for lunch. I agreed to meet her there at 11:30 am. Jane called me into her office to review Heidi's contract and her latest book until it was time for me to leave. If I didn't know better, I would think that she was just as nervous as I was.

As fate would have it, Heidi and I arrived within minutes of each other and were seated almost immediately. Instead of the awkward moments that usually accompany the start of a business luncheon, we launched into a discussion about the menu. Heidi debated between the Carolina Crab Cakes and the Voodoo Chicken while I deliberated between the Bangkok Stir Fry and the Steak Burrito. Once we had chosen and placed our orders, Heidi dug her notes out of her bag and slapped them on the table.

"Bella, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you working with me on this. The editor at my publishing house has no imagination and I cannot stand working with him anymore," she gushed.

"Honestly, it's my pleasure. I will say that I don't normally get as involved in this part of the process but as long as you let me know exactly what you want, I think this will be really fun," I told her.

Heidi got a strange look on her face and blushed a little. "Okay, this is going to sound strange. When I started writing years ago, I wrote fan fiction. Do you know what a beta is?"

I laughed out loud. The idea of Heidi Sellers writing on the fan fiction sites I trolled regularly was beyond amusing. "I'm very familiar with the concept. Fan fiction is my guilty pleasure."

"Well, perfect! Do you know, I had to try and explain it to my last agent and he looked at me like I was crazy! Anyway, I miss having a beta to bounce ideas off of and to help with the creative process. That's where I would like you to come in, if you are willing."

"I'd love to! Jane gave me a brief run down on your new book. What do you have so far?"

Heidi beamed and launched into a creative ramble. She referenced her pages and made notes of my questions. Her newest story was going to be a love story between a mortal woman and an angel. I giggled at her written description of the angel because he sounded like Fabio. Heidi made a face and scribbled out her words. We talked and worked through her concepts for over an hour and at the end our lunch, she had an entire pad of notes and was promising to get started right away.

Heidi was in front of me, headed to her car, when my world stopped spinning on its axis. Directly in front of me stood Edward in his scrubs with another woman.

**EPOV**

I was punishing myself with work and the distraction it offered was the only thing that kept me from succumbing to the pain. After a grueling shift that lasted until late Wednesday night, I wanted to curl up with Bella in my arms. My car had driven to her apartment before I remembered that we weren't speaking. She must have just gotten home from her soccer game because I watched as she walked lithely to the door to her apartment. Despite my desire to go to her and beg her forgiveness, I hadn't really thought it through and I wanted to sort through my own issues first.

I was so tired by the time I arrived at home that I slept like the dead until noon on Thursday. I had to be back at the hospital by two and I still had not gone to the grocery. Once again, I settled for Starbucks and made my way to the hospital.

Bella occupied my thoughts for most of the day. It was quiet on the floor and there wasn't enough to distract me. My mind roamed to our final conversation and, inwardly, I winced. The words that came out of my mouth were a blatant lie and they were cruel. Fixing this was completely outside the realm of my experience; I needed a woman's advice.

I considered the women in my life briefly. The only woman I really wanted to talk to was Bella and she was the reason I needed the advice in the first place. I could call my mother but I wasn't sure if her thoughts would be unbiased at this point. I could call Alice but she was lounging by a pool in Jamaica at the moment and I really did not know Rosalie well enough to confide in her. Who else was there?

"Edward? You got a second?" Garrett asked which interrupted my musing.

"Sure, Garrett. What can I do for you?"

"Are you moving off this rotation this weekend?" he asked.

"Yes, I move to surgery on Sunday," I answered.

"Oh, thank God! I thought Marisa was moving over and I didn't think I could handle that!"

Marisa Lawson was the most disorganized and flighty woman either of us had ever encountered. Running shifts with her was akin to corralling a toddler. His relief was completely understandable.

"Are you on surgery then?"

"Yes, I just started this week," he said.

"How does Kate feel about it?" I quirked my eyebrow at him. Kate and Garrett had been dating for more than a year and she was one of the attending surgeons at the hospital.

He shrugged and looked around the NICU. I was struck by sudden inspiration.

"Garrett, would you mind if I borrowed Kate for a late lunch tomorrow?" I asked abruptly. With Garrett being one of my closer friends, I had gotten to know Kate very well and I respected her opinion.

"Well, I don't mind, but I would ask her if I were you? Is everything all right?"

"I need a female perspective on some things and it would be better if it wasn't my mother," I replied vaguely.

"Girl trouble?" he sniggered.

"You could say that," I mumbled. Garrett shook his head and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Kate's on the floor now if you want to call over there," he offered. Garrett patted my shoulder and gave me a playful smirk. I just rolled my eyes at him as he left.

After I checked on several patients, I called Kate and asked her to accompany me to lunch the next day. Garrett must have filled her in because she did not seem surprised at my request. She asked to go to Bar Louie in Hyde Park and we agreed to meet about 1:30. For the first time since Saturday, I felt a little bit of hope.

I was fortunate that the rest of my shift was mostly quiet. One of my patients developed some breathing difficulties and we had to insert a chest tube. A lot of results came back from blood tests we ordered throughout the day and we had a few adjustments to make on various medications. On Friday morning, two more babies were introduced to the ward and I was failing to control my nerves as lunch grew closer.

Kate smiled eagerly at me when I met her in the lobby and we walked slowly to the restaurant. Never one to beat around the bush, Kate launched into her questions as soon as we were clear from the hospital.

"So, Edward Cullen is having girl trouble?" she teased.

"It's so complicated, Kate. I've really fucked up and I don't know if I can fix it," I confessed. "I don't even know where to start in my explanation."

"Start at the beginning," Kate urged me. We arrived at Bar Louie and waited at the hostess stand when I felt her presence. It had been so long since I had seen her that my body reacted instantly to her proximity. I turned and was met with horror-struck brown eyes and a pain etched expression. Her eyes darted down to Kate and she started towards the door as fast as she could with a crowd of people in the way.

"Bella!" I called. "Bella, wait!" I saw her shake her head and, just before she disappeared through the door, a tear cascaded down her cheek.

"Fuck, shit, damn!" I swore under my breath. Kate tentatively touched my arm and guided me through the tables behind the hostess.

We sat down and, though I wanted a stiff drink, I ordered a beer instead. Kate and I placed our food orders at the same time.

"I take it that she is the cause of your distress? Bella?" Kate asked gently.

I nodded and swallowed a mouthful of my beer. The pain rolled to the surface in waves and the dam burst before I could take an adequate breath. The words poured from my lips and Kate listened with rapt attention.

"Last month, I took Jasper, my best friend and my now brother-in-law, to Las Vegas for his bachelor party. Alice, my sister, was having her bachelorette party at the same time. Bella was her maid of honor and I was instantly attracted to her. Anyway, we flirted all day Friday and Saturday. Saturday night we all had too much to drink and by Sunday morning Bella and I were married." I paused to take a breath and a drink as Kate gasped.

"Kate, I really liked the girl so we decided to give it a shot, and instead of getting divorced, we've been dating. She is, without a doubt, the most wonderful woman I have ever met. I cut back on my work schedule a little so we could spend more time together and I was afraid to tell her that what she had gotten used to wasn't normal for me. I don't know when I was going to tell her. Then we went home for Alice's wedding and all I could think about was how I should have given her that and I felt horrible that I hadn't. All she ever got was to be the maid of honor. We planned to tell our parents on Sunday before we left—"

"Your parents didn't know?" Kate interrupted me.

"No. Alice and Jasper knew, and Bella told her friend Rosalie, but we hadn't told anyone else. We wanted to wait until after Alice's wedding," I answered.

"Whose idea was that?"

I started to answer immediately and then stopped to really think about the answer to that question. In the beginning, we had both agreed that it would be best, but, by my birthday . . . by my birthday, she left it in my corner. Her words were that until I was ready to tell everyone, we should maintain the status quo.

I answered with some shock. "Mine."

"Hmm. Okay. What happened next?" Kate asked, a little more serious than before.

"Mom overhead Jasper telling my friend Emmett and she and Dad cornered me after the reception ended. Kate, they validated all my concerns in one fell swoop. They were disappointed in me. They told me I was irresponsible and Dad ordered me to take care of it. Then, my mother started telling me what a reprobate I am for flirting with Bella all weekend while married to Tanya. So, I dragged Bella into the study and told them that it was Bella I married. She is very close to them; I thought they would be happy."

"How did they react with her there?" Kate asked with her head tilted to the side. I could see the wheels working but I had no idea what she was thinking.

"They just kind of gaped at me and left us alone to sort it out," I responded. Kate took a bite of her burger and motioned for me to continue.

"It all just hit me so hard and I told Bella that I didn't want to be in a relationship anymore and I sent her home," I finished lamely.

"What has she said since?"

"We haven't spoken since I told her goodbye at the airport," I mumbled. Kate's hand flashed across the table and hit me on the side of the head.

"Are you truly that much of a moron?"

I was sure that I gaped at her because I had no idea what she was talking about.

She sighed. "Edward, how do you feel about her?" This was Kate. She was always direct and to the point. A lot like Rosalie, actually. They would get along great.

"I love her, Kate," I stated simply. "I want her back."

"Did you ever tell her that?"

"No. I was too chicken-shit," I admitted.

"No wonder she looked like someone had run over her favorite puppy, Edward! Let me illustrate this from the female perspective to you so that maybe you can have some idea of the gargantuan mess you have made for yourself." Kate took a drink. "Let me sum up. You married a girl that you liked, but didn't really know. You decided to continue the relationship, but told her that you didn't want anyone to know. You flirt with her and care for her at your sister's wedding and plan to tell your parents on Sunday morning but before that can happen, they find out. You freak out and break it off without ever giving her any idea of how you feel. Today, she sees you out on a lunch date with another woman."

I groaned and dropped my head in my hands.

Kate continued as though I hadn't moved. "If I were in her position, I would think that you never really wanted anything in the first place and were just waiting until after the wedding so there wasn't a scene." She smiled apologetically as I shook my head.

"But, Kate, I've told her a million times how beautiful and special she is to me. How could she think that?" I cried.

"Your actions say something else," she said matter-of-factly.

"I will never understand woman logic," I muttered ruefully. "How do I fix it, Kate?"

Kate pursed her lips and ate a few more bites of hamburger before she continued. My own sandwich was largely untouched. I nibbled on it while I waited for her advice.

"Does she know how your parents reacted?" Kate asked suddenly.

"Yes, some."

She stewed for a few more minutes. When she finally spoke she was introspective. "There are several things that need to happen. You need to talk to her. Apologize. Tell her how you feel and what your fears are. Relationships during residency aren't impossible—look at me and Garrett. Give her the chance to choose what she wants. I think you are going to have to woo her a little bit because you've done a lot of damage. Second, she needs to talk to your parents. If she is close to them like you say, their reaction probably wasn't what she expected and she is probably hurt by that, too."

"How do I do that, though? I know that I want to apologize. I just don't know what to say; how to get her to listen," I whined.

"First, Cullen, don't plan it out. Just go to her and tell her. Ask her on a date, if you must, but your words need to come from your heart," she advised.

I nodded, though I knew that I would plan a little more on how to win her back. The words might not be planned but the situation would be. Kate and I finished our meal and she told me that she was excited for my shift to start on Sunday. I walked her back to the hospital and, while she went back to work for a few more hours, I went home deep in thought.

**I know this was not wussperv friendly. It will get better, I promise. Tell me what you think by clicking that little review button. What is the hardest thing you have ever had to apologize for?**


	27. Chapter 27: Attempts

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: Surely you know by now that I don't own Twilight. I wouldn't work for a living if I did. I do own this story, though, and I would really appreciate it not being used or translated without my permission. **

A/N: The breakfast bread section is especially for the chickens on the Edward Wallbanger thread. I love those ladies. You guys make me laugh! You have been so opinionated as to who is at fault and what they need to do. It'll come! Keep your eyes open over at Twilighted! Mehek18 has been so kind as to make me a banner! I feel big time now! And now you all know how much I love you because my day has been so bad that I wanted to start drinking at 8:30 am.

**Chapter 27: Attempts**

**EPOV**

My last day in the NICU was bittersweet. Because my new rotation in surgery was scheduled to start at noon on Sunday, my last shift there was only twelve hours. I had the pleasure of sending two beautiful little people home with their parents and my heart ached when I saw the love that the small families shared. One of the little boys had an older sister that could not stop looking at him and touching him now that she got to see him. My mind wandered to a different family in another life. Instead of the lively little blond girl, I saw a mini replica of Bella holding the hand of a different little boy with a smattering of red hair.

I was snapped out of my daydreams in time to give them some final instructions and I spent the rest of my night in rounds. I managed to get a few hours of sleep at home before I had to head back and I briefly wondered when I was supposed to plan to see Bella.

My phone rang while I dressed and I looked down to see that it was my mother. I knew that I wanted Bella in my life, but I wanted my mother to be proud of me, too.

"Hello, Mom," I answered with a small smile.

"_Oh, Edward," _she breathed in relief. _"Thank you for answering me. I am so sorry."_

"Why are you sorry, Mom?" I asked, confused. Was she sorry she called me again?

"_Oh, baby, I am so sorry about last Saturday. I know that you wanted our support and we completely let you down,"_ she cried.

"And I let you down too, Mom." I didn't want to apologize for getting married, which was obviously the cause for her disappointment, but I was sorry I didn't tell her.

"_Edward Anthony Cullen, you didn't let me down! I only wish you had told me sooner. Are you doing all right?"_

I was faced with a choice. I could lie to my mother and tell her that I was fine or I could tell her the truth—that I was devastated and lonely. Neither option seemed pleasant. "I'm doing as well as can be expected, Mom."

"_Have you spoken to Bella?" _she asked hopefully.

"No," I answered regretfully. "I talked to Kate, Garrett's girlfriend, the other day over lunch and we ran into her at the restaurant. She left before I could say anything. Have you talked to her?"

"_No, I wanted to wait and talk to you first. Do you think I should call her?"_

"She would probably really appreciate hearing from you." A thought occurred to me and I winced. My sister was going to murder me. "When does Alice get in?"

"_Her flight gets in this afternoon. I think I'll call Bella soon, maybe this week if that's all right. I think you should too. The two of you fit well together; balance each other out," _she observed.

"Thanks, Mom. I needed to hear that. Can I ask you something?"

"_Of course! What is it?"_

"On Saturday, was your . . . displeasure more to do with me getting married in Las Vegas and not telling you or was it who you thought I married?" I actually held my breath and waited for her answer.

She sighed on the other end of the line. _"Oh, Edward. Part of it was the shock and part was who I thought you married. I was just so surprised and when you didn't deny it and looked so defensive, like you always did when I complained about that woman, I just got so angry."_

"Honestly, Mom, the thought of being married to Tanya makes me want to vomit. So, I think you're safe there." I laughed.

My mother giggled and I realized how much I'd missed her. _"I'm glad to hear we're on the same page there! When do you start your surgical rotation?"_

"In about forty five minutes and that means that I need to go. I love you, Mom. Thank you for calling me."

"_You're welcome, darling. Anytime. I love you."_

I hung up and hurriedly finished my routine. I made it to the hospital with minutes to spare and reported to Kate on the surgical floor to start my rounds. Our patients were scattered around the hospital and I walked with her as we visited each one and noted their progress. She also went over the schedule for the afternoon with me. We had two surgeries scheduled in which she wanted me to assist and I was eager to start.

While we removed a tumor from the leg of a sixteen year old girl, Kate asked me if I had called Bella yet. When I indicated that I hadn't, she leveled me with a deathly stare and informed me that I needed to do it soon or I would lose her forever. I nodded in understanding and continued with the procedure.

After we wheeled her to recovery and gave her family a status update, we went to check on our last patient scheduled for the day. He was a fourteen year old boy that needed a tonsillectomy. He was in good spirits and ready to get it over with. We obliged and in less than an hour, he was in recovery and preparing to go home.

My schedule in surgery was a little more complex than what it had been in the NICU. Since surgical residents did not constantly care for patients, we had more in-house on-calls. I was on in-house on-call until Tuesday night. I was off for a few hours, then I went on out-house on-call. I had the freedom to leave the hospital but I had to be available to return at a moment's notice. My next shift started at noon on Thursday lasted twenty four hours. As I perused my schedule, inspiration struck. I could get a few hours of sleep and then go to Bella's final soccer game. Maybe if I was lucky, she would agree to go out with me afterwards and I could beg for her forgiveness. I fumbled with my phone and tried to send her a text but I deleted everything I wrote because it sounded idiotic. I did hit send on accident once but I was pretty sure the whole message had been deleted by then.

Sunday night was quiet, with only an emergency appendectomy to break up the hours. A number of surgeons throughout the city had procedures set for Monday morning and I selected a few that I wanted to assist on. After I reconstructed a cleft palate and removed some chronically enlarged lymph nodes, I understood why my father enjoyed surgery so much. The gratification was instant and the work engaging. The downside for me was that interaction with the patients was limited.

During the nighttime hours, I had plenty of time to think about what I wanted to say to Bella. I still wasn't sure how my overtures would be received and that made me nervous. I caught a few hours of sleep before I was roused for another emergency. A car accident had left two children with deep lacerations and internal bleeding. Following the second surgery, I walked out of the operating room, spoke with their mother, and was then pulled into a series of routine ear tubes and tonsillectomies.

Evening came before I knew it and I headed home. Sleep claimed me almost immediately and I dreamed all night. Some of them were exceptionally pleasant and others brought a panic I never knew I could feel. All of them were about Bella. When I woke up at 11:30 the next morning, I was full of a nervous energy and I was starved. I still had no food because I hadn't made time to go to the grocery and I was incapable of sitting still. I went to the grocery and bought more than I should have in my hunger but since the cupboards were completely bare, I figured I would eat it at some point.

I couldn't wait to see Bella. It did occur to me that I had no idea when her game was and I called the complex to find out. Luckily for me, they had an earlier game and I only had to wait until 7:00 to see her. I reasoned with myself that I could make it through the next three hours.

I missed her desperately. It wasn't just that I felt bad for how I treated her and the cruelty of my words, I missed her presence in my life. It wasn't just about the sex or the way her body felt against mine, it was the little things she did that showed she cared. She brought me coffee in the middle of the night just because the hospital coffee was terrible. She offered me comfort after a long day. In short, she was everything I could possibly want in a woman—in a wife.

I timed my arrival so that she would already be warming up and my whole body smiled at the vision. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore her usual t-shirt and short shorts. I had never seen anyone so lovely. My eyes drank her in and I started to notice little details. Her eyes didn't shine and there were deep purple bruises underneath. The smile she flashed at her friend, Angela, was forced. She looked tired and worn.

A tall young man came and took a seat near me and Angela's eyes immediately sought him out. She grinned at him and, when she saw me, her face registered shock. Angela ran off the field and found Bella who was sitting on a sideline bench. She gestured in my direction and Bella leaned over to look around her. A ghost of a smile played on her lips and she shook her head at Angela's insistence. Minutes later, they took the field and play commenced.

I had forgotten how much fun it was to watch sporting events like these. Bella checked in and out of the game regularly, but each time her eyes slid over to me. By halftime, they were tied at 1-1 and Bella's whole team was wearing down.

Bella did not start the second half but checked in about halfway through for Angela. I was enjoying watching her run up and down the field when my phone rang.

"Dr. Cullen speaking," I answered as quietly as I could.

"_Dr. Cullen, this is Mindy. Dr. Aberly asked me to call you in for a splenectomy tonight. We will need you to start on the procedure in 30 minutes, please."_

"I understand, Mindy. I'm on my way."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _There were still seven and a half minutes left in the game and it would take me almost twenty minutes to get back to the hospital as it was. I searched for Bella, but she was busily engaged in trying to wrestle the ball away from a guy about twice her size. With a heavy heart, I stepped down the bleachers and made my way to the door. The last thing I heard as I opened the door was a loud bang and shouting.

**BPOV**

Of course he was out with someone else! He obviously felt no loyalty to me. The rest of my heart had plummeted into my feet and I was barely able to get back to the office without losing my composure. I sent Jane an email to let her know what direction Heidi was taking her book and I stared at my computer screen for more than three hours without accomplishing anything.

I spent the weekend alone. My solitude had never bothered me before. Now, though, I knew what I was missing and I just wanted Edward back. The whole situation just didn't make sense to me. Either Edward was an actor of the highest quality or he truly did feel something for me. And, like the over-thinking girl that I was, I spent the entire weekend analyzing our entire relationship. At the end of it, I was no closer to figuring it out than I had been when I started. I tried to call him a couple of times but he never answered and I didn't bother to leave a message.

Monday morning's dawn found me sitting at my kitchen table like I had been for more than an hour. Sleep evaded me and I survived on coffee at this point. I drug myself to the office and set my phone and iPod next to my computer while I went to the break room for my third cup of the day. When I returned, I noticed that the red message light on my phone was blinking furiously.

"_C"_

I checked the sender again and verified that it was from Edward. _'Why would he send me a one letter text after not speaking to me for a week?'_ I screamed in frustration and was instantly mortified when I was met with the worried eyes of my co-workers. My face flushed and I mumbled an apology before I sat down and tried to make myself as small as possible.

Angela stood in my doorway and eyed me pensively. "Bella, when are you going to tell me what is going on with you?"

My head shot up to her in shock. I thought I had been covering so well. "What do you mean, Ang?" I tried to play it off.

"Don't give me that. You've been a shell of yourself since you came back from Forks. I can't stand to see you so miserable." When I didn't respond, she took a deep breath and ordered, "We are going to lunch today and you are going to tell me what happened."

"Yes ma'am," I answered meekly. I no longer had the heart to fight and, truthfully, I wanted Angela's guidance and opinion. She was the only one of my friends that didn't have some investment in all of this. She left me to my work and I managed to scroll through an e-book I was supposed to edit while I waited for lunchtime and the inevitable inquisition.

Angela was determined not to let me get away and met me at my desk at noon. Reluctantly, I stood and followed her to the café we frequented down the street. Instead of ordering carry-out like we usually did, Angela snagged us a table on the sidewalk.

"Spill," she ordered as she picked up a French fry and shoved it into her mouth.

"I don't even know where to start," I complained and tried to evade the heartache that came whenever I thought about him.

"Try the beginning."

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out quickly. "Do you remember when I went to Las Vegas for Alice's bachelorette party?"

"Yes, and you came back dating the cute doctor," she prompted.

"We weren't just dating, Ang," I said with sigh. "We got married."

Angela spit her food out and started to choke. "You did what?" she managed to squeak.

"We got married. And when we came home, we decided to try to make it work."

Angela just stared at me with her mouth hanging open and motioned her hand for me to continue. I told her about the last month and a half of my life and recounted all of the details that I could recall in my tired mind. Despite her astonishment, Angela was a great listener. She gasped and giggled in all the right places. I told her all about how I felt at Alice's wedding. How I wished that my own wedding had been more like that but feared that if Edward and I didn't elope, I wouldn't have had him at all. When I spoke of Saturday night and Edward's parting words, she held my hand while I let even more tears leak out. I even told her how hard the last week had been. For the first time, I let the truth of my feelings out.

"The worst part is that I fell in love with him, Ang and, now, I don't want to live without him," I confessed.

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry. What can I do?" Her voice pleaded like a true friend that wanted to love and support.

"I don't know. Just be there for me, I guess," I answered hollowly.

"That I can do. Do you want to go out this weekend and let loose?" Angela asked.

"Maybe. Can I get back to you on that?"

"Sure. Of course. Hey, how did your meeting with Heidi Sellers go?" Angela questioned to distract me from my moroseness.

I told her all about Heidi's vision and how she wanted me to interact with her. Given that it was not a traditional role in publishing, Angela was shocked and excited for me. It was a huge leap of faith from our client and Jane.

We finished our lunch and headed back to the office. The pain did not lessen, but I did feel lighter because I shared my burden with my friend. I knew that I would have to face the music eventually and it helped that I would have Angela on my side. Alice would be caught between her brother and I and Rose would be torn between the two of us. I would also lose my second mother. Esme had been there for me through college, my break-up with Snyder, my first job and all the other little things in life that my own mother was too preoccupied to help me with. I felt very alone.

Despite unburdening myself at lunch, Monday night was very hard. I pulled the wedding pictures from the drawer I had stuffed them into and cried as I remembered happier times. I had spent the last week repressing all of my memories and recounting them to Angela today had broken them loose. Now, they refused to be contained. When I woke Tuesday morning, I was still in my clothes, our wedding pictures clutched tightly against me.

My emotions were raw and I spent the entire day avoiding everyone. Their voices were too loud and their happiness was too foreign. Angela checked on me a couple of times but she left me to my own devices. Jane had given me another manuscript to look over and I devoured it like a woman eating her last meal. Those words were my refuge and I hid in them until long after everyone else left for the day.

It was dark in my building when I arrived and someone had tossed a bouquet of flowers on the stairs. My mail slot was full and I sorted through it as I unlocked my door and walked inside. There was a large United States Postal Service envelope in the middle of the stack and I opened it first. Another envelope fell out, covered in yellow postal return stickers. The address was close to mine but the street number was a little off and the street name was misspelled. I guessed that was why it had been delayed so many times. The return address stated that it was from the Clark County Marriage Bureau in Las Vegas, Nevada. Our marriage license had finally arrived.

The rest of the mail scattered on the floor and I collapsed in a heap. I no longer cared that Esme was Edward's mother; right then, I needed her to be mine. My phone rang in my hand as I tried to steady my hand enough to dial and I sobbed harder when I saw who was calling.

"Esme?" I choked out.

"_Bella? Are you okay?"_ she replied with rising panic.

"No, Esme, I'm not okay. I'm not okay," I sobbed.

Esme murmured soothing words in my ear as I dragged myself to the couch and bawled into the phone. She never interrupted and let me cry it out. When I finally regained enough composure to speak, I apologized profusely for my outburst.

"_Nonsense, my darling. That is what I am here for. That is why I called. I am sorry I haven't called sooner; I meant to. And tonight, I just felt like you needed me. Can you tell me what happened?"_ Esme spoke calmly.

"It's all of it, Esme. The past week and half has been so miserable. I know that Edward is your son and I know that I cannot expect you to—"

Esme cut me off. _"Bella, I expect you to tell me how you feel like you have always done. Edward is my son, but he is still a man. I hold no illusions on his behavior."_

I nodded even though she couldn't see me and took a deep breath. "I don't even know what I did. For a month things were wonderful. Then, all of a sudden, he's telling me he doesn't want me and sent me away like a bad child. I haven't heard from him since!"

"_I don't think you did anything, Bella," _Esme said quietly. _"I think Carlisle and I are to blame. We were so mad that we said some things we didn't mean and it validated everything Edward was worried about in the first place. Oh Bella, I told my son that he was irresponsible and that he was a disappointment to me! He just took his fears and frustrations out on you. I am so sorry for that. More than you could ever know."_

"If he was afraid of something, why didn't he talk to me about it?" I cried.

"_Because he's a man and he's Edward. Even when he was little he never wanted to appear weak and he kept so much bottled up inside until it exploded. I know he is hurting too. Have you called him?"_ she prompted.

"Yes, but he didn't answer," I replied sullenly. "If he doesn't want to talk to me, I'm not going to force him to. I don't even know what to say."

"_Just think about it. Edward has a hard time making the first move when he is in the wrong and I have a feeling that this is no exception. Now, what happened tonight that made you cry?"_

I immediately poured it all out for Esme. I told her about the marriage license arrival and how much I missed Edward. She listened to me cry and offered her support. She told me to call her whenever I needed her and assured me that no matter how this turned out, she would never turn her back on one of her children and "make no mistake, you are one of my children." At the end of our conversation, I felt better than I had all week. Esme knew Edward and assured me that it would all work out for the best and encouraged me not to give up on him just yet. That night I slept deeply for the first time in almost two weeks.

Our soccer game was at 7:00 on Wednesday night, so I took my gear with me to the office. Angela commented that I looked better and I briefed her on my phone call from Esme. She just gave me a half-smile and patted my shoulder in a sign of camaraderie. I returned to the manuscript with a renewed fervor and a clearer mind. In fact, I was so engrossed in it Mike had to remove it from my hands to get me to leave for the game.

Our opponents were huge and more than a little intimidating. They also didn't appear to think much of us. Mike whispered that they would regret it when our small, quick bodies ran laps around them, which made both Angela and I giggle. Angela was more keyed up than normal and confessed that Ben was coming to the game for the first time. She continued to glance over to the stands and watched for his arrival.

I took a drink and tried to focus on the upcoming game when Angela ran over to me and hit me on the arm. "Bella, Bella, oh my God, he's here!"

"Of course he is. Ben told you he would be!" I answered with a snort.

"Not Ben! Well, Ben is here, but so is Edward!" she whispered urgently.

"What?" The mention of his name choked the breath in my lungs and I spun my head as fast as I could toward the stands. Sure enough, there he was in all of his handsome glory. My heart did a little dance and I could feel the seeds of hope Esme had planted the night before take root.

I gave him a tentative smile before I took my position on the field and he returned it with a small smile of his own. Throughout the game I felt his eyes on me and it made it that much harder to concentrate. The other team played rough and we battled for each and every attempt. By half-time we were tied, but all of us were wearing down fast. I tried my hardest not to ogle Edward on the benches while I was on the sideline but his presence distracted me immensely.

I checked in for Angela and the running started again. One of their more aggressive players shadowed me and there were several occasions that I struggled to control the ball so he couldn't steal it. I had just managed to take it from between his feet and I was searching for a teammate to pass it to when I saw Edward leaving. My heart froze and I moved away from him, as if that would protect me from the pain. My guard noticed my distraction and came straight at me. I turned toward the wall to get away from him and to protect the ball when I saw his toe catch on the turf. He was too close to me and his large body slammed into me and rammed my head into the plexi-glass.

I met the floor with surprising speed and the world spun in front of my eyes. People above me talked but I couldn't make sense of what they were saying. Finally, Mike and the referee helped me off the floor and Mike walked me over to the bench. The referee threw the guy who rammed into me out for the rest of the game. Angela brought me a bag of ice and went back into the game. I watched through squinted eyes as my teammates mopped the floor with the other team after that. We won 3-1.

I drove home in a daze and it occurred to me that I might have a concussion. A rather impressive lump had formed on my brow and my head felt like it was about to split open. I knew that I shouldn't sleep so I watched T.V. for four hours. I didn't take in much and I was glad the shows were on my DVR so I could watch them again. I set my alarm for 2:00 because I figured that I needed to wake periodically to best prevent me from slipping into a coma.

The entire right side of my face was swollen and bruised when I woke up for work. Make-up only covered up some of the damage but since half of the office had seen me take the hit, I figured I could get away with it for today.

About three-quarters of the way into my commute, I realized that I really shouldn't drive. My reactions were delayed and my head pounded. I stumbled to my desk and left my sunglasses on. The lights were too bright. By 11:00, I hadn't accomplished anything. Words swam on the page and I couldn't concentrate on their meaning. Jane asked me if I was all right and was horrified at the sight of the lump on my forehead. She loudly complained to Mike that our extra-curricular activities were affecting our performances. Angela told her that she would take me home and Jane conceded. I protested leaving my car but I knew I was in no shape to drive. Angela offered to pick me up in the morning so that I could just drive it home for the weekend. I really didn't have another choice at that point and I agreed to her terms.

Evening had fallen when I finally woke from my very refreshing nap. The pain killers that Angela had insisted I take before she left still dulled the pain and I shuffled into the kitchen to find something to eat. It occurred to me that I hadn't eaten much since Monday and I was starved. I also wanted to do something special for Edward. I didn't know why he had left the game but I was finally motivated to reach out to him.

There were four more hang-ups on my answering machine when I checked the messages, along with a call from my dad. I wondered even more if the calls were from Edward and he just didn't know what to say. Before I could second guess myself, I dialed Esme's number.

"_Hello, Bella,"_ she answered pleasantly. _"To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"Hi Esme. Do you know if Edward is working tonight?" I asked without preamble.

"_Um, no, but Carlisle might. Hang on." _I heard her talk to someone I assumed was Carlisle in the background before she came back on the line. _"Yes, he is at the hospital until noon tomorrow. He started the surgical rotation this week, so he could be anywhere there, though."_

"That's fine. I can always ask to have him paged. He always complains about the food there so I thought I would make him something and take it to him. Do you think he would? I mean, do you think that would be okay?" I stuttered out.

"_That sounds perfect, Bella. You know, when Carlisle was working those overnight shifts, he always loved it if I packed him something for breakfast that he could munch on throughout the night,"___she suggested.

"Does Edward like breakfast breads?" My idea excited me more and more each minute.

"_Banana Nut Bread is his favorite. Do you have a good recipe?"_

"Yes, I have a great one! Thank you so much, Esme. Don't tell him, though, if you talk to him. I want it to be a surprise," I urged.

"_Of course, dear. My lips are sealed. Call me and let me know how it goes, please."_

I told her that I would call her later since it was two hours earlier there and I knew she would still be up and I got to work immediately. The bananas I had purchased the week before had been left uneaten and were now overly ripe. While that wasn't so good for eating, it was perfect for baking. I mashed and mixed through my anxiety and waited impatiently for the forty five minutes it took for the loaves to bake. I changed my clothes three times before I settled on my favorite jeans and the white button down I had worn to work.

The loaf I would take to the hospital had to cool before I could wrap it in foil and I ran over a thousand scenarios in my mind. In all of them, Edward was happy to see me. Hope had officially stormed the castle.

It was almost 10:00 by the time I was ready to leave. I didn't have my car and I didn't want to wait for a cab. The hospital was only a few blocks away and I was sure that I could make it easily in the low heeled boots I had selected to complete my ensemble. Besides, the evening breeze would help clear my mind and the walk would take the final edge off my nerves.

The streets were uncharacteristically clear from pedestrians and I idly pondered that as I strolled casually down the sidewalk. When the hospital loomed in front of me, it rattled my calm and my feet picked up their pace without conscious input from my brain. A cab drove by me and turned the corner. I wished that I had called for one, if only to make my journey shorter. I was so focused on the building right in front of me that I failed to see the man that leaned near the entrance to an alley as I passed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Isabella Swan," he drawled as he stood straight.

"Excuse me?" I sputtered in shock. "Do I know you?" He looked somewhat familiar but it was the familiarity of a face you passed in the street.

"Oh, Isabella, you should. I've been calling and calling but you never answer the phone. Did you get the flowers I left for you?"

My senses were on high alert and I scanned my surroundings for an exit or someone that could help me. "I did get them. They were lovely," I said to placate and distract him.

"I knew you would like them. I thought it would be harder to get you out in the open but this was surprisingly easy," he murmured to himself as he invaded my personal space.

"Um, it was nice to meet you but I'm on my way to visit someone at the hospital. They're expecting me," I lied.

He stepped fully in front of me into the glare of the streetlights and recognition rolled through me. He was the cab driver that had taken me home from the airport. I tried to step around him but he locked his hand around my upper arm in a vise grip and yanked me back into the darkness of the alleyway. I cried out in pain and he clamped his other hand over my mouth and shoved me hard into the brick wall.

"Now you listen to me. You will not make another sound or this will get a lot more unpleasant." His breath was stale and smelled of onion rings. I had a feeling that unpleasant was an understatement whether I screamed or not. He lowered his hand and started to undo the buttons on my shirt one by one. Visions and techniques from the self-defense classes I had taken flashed through my mind. I stomped on his toe as hard as I could and brought my knee up to his groin. He screamed out in rage and pain and I matched his intensity, hoping against hope that someone would hear me. A familiar song chimed out from my phone as James recovered enough to hit me in the stomach with all of his force. I buckled over and he brought his cowboy booted foot up and kicked me in the back. Someone was running towards the alley and yelling my name. I reached out and dragged the fingernails on my left hand down his cheek as hard as I could.

James kicked me again, this time directly in the stomach and I flailed backwards under her force. As I hit the large window pane behind me, I screamed the name of my savior.

"Edward!"

**I know, I know! I'm sorry! I know you all hate cliffies but I had to leave this one here. It's the only way it makes sense. Go ahead, hit that review button and tell me exactly what you think. I can take it. I'm a big girl. And the next chapter is already written. If I get lots of reviews, maybe, just maybe, I'll post it early. **

**For the record, the soccer hit really happened to me. Those walls really hurt!**


	28. Chapter 28: Fear

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or any of its characters. This story is mine, though. Please be respectful of that. **

A/N: You guys are too funny! I made someone speechless and someone else whine. I think that's a first for me. THIS CHAPTER IS TOTALLY DEDICATED IT LOLAFALANA BECAUSE SHE LOVED IT THE MOSTEST. And because I love her hard. That is all.

I am posting this early because you all begged me so sweetly and you are the best readers in the entire fandom, maybe the world. Thank you for all of your support!

**Chapter 28: Fear**

**EPOV**

I left the hospital after two am Thursday morning and groaned at the fact that it was too late to call Bella and apologize for leaving the game. I knew that I had to call her today and I just hoped that she would answer the phone. First, though, I needed some sleep since I had to be back at the hospital by noon.

Kate was waiting for me when I arrived on the surgical floor. There were a couple of procedures she thought I should help with. One was pinning together a shattered ankle and the other was a cyst removal. Each gave me experience with a new field and would be great practice.

My first patient was a sixteen year old boy that had broken his ankle while playing basketball in the park. According to him, he felt it snap when he let go of the rim and hit the ground but the real pain started when his friend tripped and stepped right on it. Dr. Carver was confident that he would regain full use of it but there was no way for the bones to heal properly on their own. We inserted three steel pins and splinted his ankle. Dr. Carver preferred to leave joints uncasted so the patients could strengthen the tendons and muscles that surrounded the damage.

Dr. Hyksos was the gynecologist on the next case and was removing a large and painful cyst from a thirteen year old girl's ovary. We worked to save as much of the organ as we could while we removed the golf ball sized lump relatively quickly. I was impressed with Dr. Hyksos' skill and vigilance with her patient. When I mentioned this to her, she explained that she felt it was her duty to protect not only the life of her patient, but to work to save as much of her future life as she could. While the little girl had no thought of marriage and children now, she would someday and Dr. Hyksos wanted to do all she could to make whatever dreams she did have a possibility. It was so far beyond the credo of most physicians I encountered and I was struck by the simplicity. She treated the whole patient, including her mind, emotions, and dreams, instead of just a cyst. I loved that she had the bond with her patient to even think about it. It brought "Do no harm" to a whole new level for me.

I brought Kate a late cafeteria dinner while she reviewed some of the charts for the day. We discussed some upcoming cases and tossed around alternative therapies. The night began to encroach when she leveled her steady gaze at me.

"Have you talked to her yet, Edward?" Unlike last time, her voice wasn't demanding; it was soft and understanding.

"No." At her look of disappointment, I continued, "I went to her soccer game last night with the hope of taking her out and talking over dinner afterwards but I got called in just before the game ended. The splenectomy was a lot more involved than we suspected it would be and I didn't get done until it was too late to call. I was going to call her sometime tonight and ask her to go tomorrow."

"You better get on that. It's almost ten," she informed me.

I groaned, jumped up, and looked around for a quiet place to make my call.

"Why don't you go take a few smoke breaks?" she suggested. "I know you don't smoke but you can take the time that all those that do take. Get some fresh air."

"Thank you, Kate. I really appreciate this," I told her. I gave her a hug and jogged to the elevator. The night air was breezy and I strolled around the doors to try and muster the courage to dial the phone. I began to walk down the block in hopes of giving myself a little bit of privacy. There appeared to be two people arguing a couple of blocks away but I dialed the phone anyway.

It took only a second for me to realize that the scream that came from the woman down the block was one of pain and terror. I pulled my phone from my ear and started to run towards them. Over the man's shouts, I heard the tinny chorus of a very familiar song. _Hey, Soul Sister_ was ringing out from the woman's phone and I knew in that instant that I was watching Bella as she was kicked through a plate-glass window. My heart jammed into my throat and I roared in anger.

My shoulder connected with her attacker's rib cage and it knocked him backwards and to the ground. I raised my fist and pummeled his face with more rage than I knew I was capable of feeling. The crunch of his nose beneath my fist was sickly satisfying. It didn't take long for him to stop fighting me off and I left him there to bleed as I checked on Bella. She was barely conscious and her breathing was shallow. Blood poured from one leg while the other lay at an odd angle. I dialed 911 and explained to the dispatcher who I was, my location, and the type of assistance I needed. While I spoke, I held her head with one hand and applied pressure to her thigh with the other. The glass had sliced through the area housing the femoral artery and we would be incredibly lucky if it hadn't been severed. Judging by the amount of blood pooling around her, I didn't think we had been.

The EMTs arrived within minutes since they had been at the hospital already when the call came in. They were closely followed by two police cruisers. I hastily explained who I was and pointed the officers to the man in the alley way. One of them cuffed him while the other called for another ambulance and poked around the alley.

Bella's gaze never left my face and I wondered if she knew that I was there. Just in case she could hear me, I whispered to her softly while I kept the pressure on her leg steady. I told her that I was here and I wasn't going to leave. I whispered that I loved her and asked her to hang on for me.

Finally, her neck was braced and we carefully loaded her on to the stretcher and into the ambulance. I whipped my phone back up to my ear and dialed.

Garrett answered on the second ring. _"Edward? What's going on?"_

"I need you to cover for me, Garrett," I said hurriedly.

"_Things go well with your lady, then?" _he asked suggestively.

"Not really. She was attacked about two blocks from the hospital. We're in the ambulance and in route now."

"_Oh shit. I'm on my way."_ He disconnected without saying goodbye.

I ran with the EMTs into the emergency room because I was still the only one applying pressure to her wound. A team of doctors swarmed her and took over as they dismissed me and asked me to wait in the hallway. The lead EMT brought me Bella's handbag and a towel to wipe off my hands.

"She'll be all right, man. That's a good team in there," he assured me. I nodded, unable to verbalize anything.

Two people that identifyed themselves as police officers barged into the trauma room and I could hear them argue with the doctors about fingernail scrapings and samples from her clothes. Eventually, they came back out with the cut and torn remnants of her jeans and white shirt, both covered in her blood. I could not tear my eyes from the sight.

"Dr. Cullen?" a petite blonde nurse called out to me. I remembered working with her once or twice over at Children's the year before. "I'm sorry to bother you, but if those are the patient's effects, I need to see them. We need to get in touch with her next of kin."

I snapped my head up at her words and the air left my lungs in a rush. "Next of kin?" I managed to say through the lump in my throat. I couldn't even think about what that might mean.

"Yes, you know, parents or a spouse. She can't give consent for any treatment," she explained, more patiently than I deserved.

"Oh, yeah, um, next of kin. That would be . . ." My mind flashed to Charlie and then her mother, Renee, in Florida. Neither of them was close enough. I screwed my eyes up and clutched her bag. If only I could . . . "That would be me," I uttered without really thinking about it.

"You?" The nurse, whose name tag read Amanda, asked, startled.

"Yes, me. She's my wife." The words flowed out of my mouth more confidently than I felt. Amanda's mouth formed a little O and she nodded vigorously. She ran back to the station to grab all of the forms she would need and another ring from Bella's bag distracted me.

"Hello?" I answered without checking the caller ID or thinking, really. My mind was listening to the sounds coming from the room beyond me.

"_Edward? What are you doing answering Bella's phone?"_ my mother asked.

"Mom?" I was thoroughly confused.

"_Yes. I take it that Bella made it to you, then. Did you like your surprise?"_ she asked gleefully.

"What are you talking about, Mom?" My voice took on an urgent tone. "What do you mean 'she made it here?' "

"_Edward? What's wrong, honey?" _My panic spurred hers. _"Where is Bella?"_

"She's in the ER, Mom. Bella was assaulted a few blocks from here. Was she on her way here?"

"_Oh no! Is she okay? She was bringing you some breakfast for tomorrow. What's going on?"_

"No, Mom. She's not okay. I've got to go; the doctor's coming out to talk to me." I hung up the phone and stood purposefully from my chair.

"Dr. Cullen? I'm Dr. Hothstand. Amanda says that you are acting as next of kin?" he asked crisply.

"No, I am her next of kin. How is she?" I corrected.

"I think we have her stabilized for now. She was lucky you were there. The glass cut her femoral artery and there was a significant blood loss. We put a temporary closure over it but it will need to be repaired surgically. Her left shin is fractured cleanly, but I think it will need surgery as well. We've already given her one pint of blood and she will need at least a couple more, I think. There is also some evidence of head trauma on the front and back of her skull. The x-rays revealed no fractures but we will need to do a CT as soon as we can to monitor for swelling or hematoma. They are prepping the OR now and we will probably get her up there within a half-hour or so. As soon as Amanda is done with the paperwork, she will show you up to the waiting room."

"Thank you," I offered in temporary relief and he shook my hand.

Another man identified himself as Officer Pete Barillo and told me he had some questions for me and we sat back down. He asked me to recount my version of the evening's events. I included what information I had from my mother's phone call and he nodded while he took notes. He asked me a few cursory questions about my role in subduing the perpetrator and complimented me on my nose breaking technique. Once he had my statement, he sighed and looked toward the trauma room where Bella lay.

"She was really lucky, Dr. Cullen. We think the guy that attacked her is the one responsible for all of the other assaults in the city. We found his cab at the end of the street and there was a duffel bag with zip ties, duct tape, a hood, a dirty cloth, and a knife in it. I think we'll have enough evidence to put him away and if we can get a statement from Ms. Swan, it would really be helpful."

"When she wakes up I am sure that we can arrange that," I said to try and be as positive as possible. He nodded and patted me on the shoulder before he took his leave.

Amanda handed me a stack of consent forms and I was struck by the gravity of the situation. I was going to make medical decisions for Bella by agreeing to risk her life to save it. The tears started to flow before I had a chance to stop them and I signed them as quickly as I could. I knew the risks as well as anyone but the chance of her survival without the surgeries was minimal.

"Does she have any allergies we need to be aware of?" Amanda asked.

I laughed and Amanda gave me a strange look. That conversation seemed so far away now. "Just penicillin," I remembered.

"That's what is listed in her chart but I wanted to make sure," she responded before she stepped away to the desk. I wondered how thick her history was, given her ability to trip over thin air. She lifted the phone and I could see her nodding into the receiver. Moments later, Alice and Jasper bolted through the emergency room doors and my sister engulfed me in a huge hug.

"How is she?" Jasper asked in a strained voice.

"She's stable for now but they are getting ready to take her up to the OR," I responded mechanically.

"How bad is it, Edward?" Alice whispered.

I closed my eyes against the words I knew I had to say because being honest was the only course of action. "It's pretty bad, Alice. She's lost a lot of blood."

Sobs broke in her chest and her arms fell from my waist. Jasper pulled her to him and held her up. Amanda motioned for us to follow her as a series of stretchers barreled through the doors. We followed her to the waiting area and found several other people in there. Jasper talked quietly into his phone and held Alice together.

"How did you all know what was going on?" I asked Jasper when he hung up.

"Your mom called Alice in a panic and we ran straight out the door. What happened?"

I recounted what I knew of the story and Alice's eyes widened. I hadn't made it to the end when Rosalie and Emmett burst into the room. Rosalie's eyes were tear-streaked and she ran for Alice. The two friends comforted each other while Emmett laid a hand on my arm and gave me a penetrating look. I shook my head and screwed my eyes up against the welling emotion. I left the room in a rush, determined to pull any strings that I could to be with my wife.

Several nurses were busily tending to Bella when I strode through the trauma room doors. At the sight of my scrubs and coat, none of them questioned my presence. I flipped through her chart and made a note of all her injuries. One of the nurses was busy disinfecting various scrapes from her fall and another was preparing her bed for transport. She looked so small and frail on the bed with tubes and hardware that covered her already small frame. The right side of her face was already bruised and there was a large knot over her brow.

Another nurse peeked in the room and indicated that the CT was ready when we were and I walked with her down to the machine. The required pictures did not take long and we transported her back to the same trauma room. Her vitals were dangerously low, but everyone was distracted by the victims of a multi-car pile-up that had been brought in shortly after Bella. I hooked up another pint of blood to be infused so that she would be strong enough to withstand the surgery.

Dr. Hothstand appeared back in the room and did a double take. He was about to comment when her vitals flashed again on the screen and he saw the fresh bag of blood and fluids dripping into her I.V. Instead, he made some more notes on her chart and then turned to me.

"Thank you for taking care of that. We are going to be taking her up in a few minutes. Her CT was clean. There does not appear to be any internal damage from the head trauma, but we will have to wait and see when she wakes up."

"Of course," I murmured and looked only at Bella.

"We've moved your family up to the waiting room if you want to go give them an update," he suggested. "I'm going to monitor her for a few minutes."

I agreed, squeezed her hand, and left the room before I could change my mind.

As I started to enter the waiting room, I distinctly heard Alice talking to Angela, Bella's friend from work. I wasn't sure who had called her and when, but I was grateful because I knew they were close. I didn't want to interrupt and I paused outside the door.

"Has Edward even bothered to come over here and check on her?" Angela asked venomously. I was startled. When I had seen her before, she had seemed friendly.

"Angela," Alice started.

"No, Alice. I know he's your brother and that you are going to defend him, but you haven't been here. You haven't had to see Bella absolutely devastated for the last two weeks. Did you know that they haven't spoken since they got back from your wedding? It's not that Bella hasn't tried; he just won't answer the damn phone or call her back! She's his wife for god's sake!"

Alice floundered with what to say and, in truth, she shouldn't have to defend me. I screwed up and I deserved Angela's ire. With a deep breath, I stepped into the room and five sets of eyes immediately locked on my face. I must have looked even worse than before because Alice stumbled to a chair and closed her eyes.

"How is she?" Jasper asked quietly.

"They still have her down in the ER. Her left leg is broken and there are lacerations everywhere from the window he threw her through. Her femoral artery was nicked. There is also some evidence of head trauma and a possible concussion. She's lost a lot of blood and will need emergency surgery," I responded clinically. I tried to maintain the façade because internally I was screaming.

"Is she awake?" Angela asked briskly.

"No." My voice broke and I sank into the nearest chair. I rested my elbows on my knees and my forehead in my hands. I had no idea what I would do if she didn't survive this and there was a really good chance of that. That small woman was my world and I hadn't known how to tell her. If, and when, she woke up, I would rectify that immediately. At some point, Alice had moved across the room and rubbed my back gently. I turned my head and gave her a small smile.

I let her comfort me for a minute before I reined in my emotions. "I have to get back down there. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on," I said robotically as I stood to leave the room. Dr. Caruthers, the head surgeon, was waiting in the doorway.

"Edward, we're taking her up for surgery now. I need an extra pair of hands because of the car accident. Can you scrub in?" he asked authoritatively.

I wasn't sure if I was up to it, but going in there meant that I didn't have to leave her side for the next several hours. That alone made the decision for me. "I'll be right behind you. Did all the test results come back?"

"No, but they will call us in the OR when they do. We can't wait anymore," he responded.

I turned to look at my family and friends before I stepped out of the room. "Go," Alice said with a push. "She needs the best." With a half-hearted smile, I turned into the hallway and made my way to the surgical suite.

The OR was buzzing when I entered. The OR nurse was arranging the surgical instruments on a tray and there were several metal rods and curved plates ready to be inserted into her left leg. Another nurse checked the bags that delivered vital fluids to my Bella, all with the intent to keep her alive. The anesthesiologist had followed me into the room and bent over to double check her vitals, the endotracheal tube, and the steady drip of opiates and muscle relaxants. I removed her wedding ring to prevent the nurse from cutting it off and slipped it into my pocket. The anesthesiologist nodded to Dr. Caruthers and I and we both snapped on our gloves.

The ER team had temporarily closed up the arterial wound, but double-checking that was our first priority. She was already critically low on blood and still bleeding from other areas. We could not afford to have this wound reopen as we repaired her other leg. One small graft and more than three hours later, we switched legs and Dr. Caruthers readied her shin for incision. I re-checked her vitals and they were steady. I forced myself not to look at her face and to treat her as if she was just another patient. It was the only way I could cope.

The break to her shin was clean and straight, but the bones had completely separated. We realigned the bones and screwed two metal plates over the break to hold it in place. I watched as Dr. Caruthers deftly repaired the blood vessels that we had cut through and we were sewing her leg back up when the OR phone rang. Nancy, the head surgical nurse answered it and called Dr. Caruthers over while I finished. I used the splinting material we had on hand to immobilize it. We would cast when we were finished. There was quite a bit of blood on the table at the apex of her thighs. At first I thought it was from the groin wound, but the gauze was clean. Her vitals began to slip slightly and her blood pressure lowered again. Dr. Caruthers called directions to everyone in the room, but it was all noise as I watched my love's life stain the sheets.

The door to the OR crashed open and Peter Stanton, one of the OB/GYNs I was familiar with, rushed in with an ultrasound machine.

"Edward? Edward? Dr. Cullen, I need you to focus here," Dr. Caruthers called while he shook my shoulders. I looked at him square in the face and he continued hastily, "Isabella's blood work came back and there were some unusually high levels of hCG. The blood we are seeing on the table could be menstrual or she could be hemorrhaging. Keep an eye on her vitals." His tone was clipped and clinical and I forced my mind to focus on the tasks at hand.

Dr. Stanton adjusted the vaginal ultrasound wand as the images on the screen took shape. The grainy image on the screen clearly showed a gestational sac but it was cloudy. Peter pushed on her stomach and tried to adjust the wand. Fluid pulsed out over his hand and he grimaced. A slight shake of the head to Dr. Caruthers confirmed the fears that had taken root when he walked in the door.

"Dr. Cullen," Peter began firmly, "the injuries she sustained tonight and the blood loss have caused her pregnancy to terminate. We can't keep enough blood in her while she is hemorrhaging so I am recommending an emergency D&C. I know you've spoken to her family. It's surgery, but we have time. I'll go get permission from the next of kin while you finish up in here and we will just take care of it while she is still under. Who do I need to speak to?"

"Do what you need to do, Peter," I mustered out numbly. "Save the patient you can." I leaned against the table for support.

"I planned on it. Who do I need to get to sign off on it?" he asked testily.

"Me," I retorted angrily. "I'm her next of kin, Peter. Isabella Swan is my wife. I'll sign whatever you need me to when contamination is no longer an issue, but do what needs to be done. If there is no chance of saving the fetus, take care of the bleeding."

Shock flitted across his features and he regained his professional demeanor quickly. He left the room to prepare for his own operation while we finished ours. Her leg was securely cast and the arterial wound was heavily bandaged. About thirty minutes later, Dr. Stanton and his team re-entered the room and prepped.

Dr. Caruthers pulled me to the side. "Dr. Cullen," he said gently, "I'm not going to ask you to leave at this point, but I am going to suggest that you focus your attention on your wife and not the procedure. If you cannot do that, you need to leave the room now."

"Thanks, Mitch," I responded mechanically as I helped the rest of the team shift her body down the table. Instead of returning to work, I clasped her tiny hand in mine and turned my back on the procedure that was occurring at the end of the bed. I watched Bella's face and her chest as the tube pushed oxygen in and out of her lungs. I was thankful that the CT scan earlier showed no internal trauma to her head, but it did not prevent me from worrying about what would happen when she woke. I watched as the blood and chemicals dripped steadily into her fragile body. I had no idea what I was thinking when I decided I needed to separate her from my life. There was no life worth living without her in it.

The OR door swung open and distracted my attention from the small form on the table. Dr. Stanton was finishing up as Dr. Caruthers prepared to move her. The anesthesiologist came back in for a few words and we all agreed to keep her sedated until Saturday so she would have more time to heal without the accompanying pain. We moved her to recovery and I cleaned up briefly before I faced our family and friends after the seven and a half hour surgery. Mentally, and physically, I was decimated.

The first thing I recognized when I returned to the waiting room was that there were a lot more people in there than before. My mother immediately rushed forward and embraced me while everyone else looked at me expectantly. Alice and Jasper were still there and had been playing cards with Emmett, Rosalie, and Angela. Charlie paced and two people I knew only from the photos in Bella's apartment sat in the uncomfortable chairs. Renee and Phil had flown in too.

"Mom, how did you all get here so fast?" I asked flabbergasted. I knew they would come, but to make it so quickly was astounding.

"Sometimes your grandfather comes in handy. He had his corporate plane meet us in Port Angeles," she said quietly. I merely nodded. I would have to thank him later.

"So," Charlie stated to finally break the tension, "how is she? What's going on?"

I took a deep breath and sat on the edge of a chair near the door. Everyone leaned toward me and my mother sat next to me and held my hand. "She has two concussions, but it does not appear that there is any internal damage. Several ribs are bruised and her femoral artery was nicked by a piece of glass. Her left shin was broken. We used a graft to repair the arterial damage and set her leg using plates and screws. All of her procedures went well. Bella is in the recovery room right now and will be transferred to ICU shortly. We're going to keep her sedated until sometime on Saturday." I didn't want to share the details and necessity of the other procedure yet. I had no idea if she even knew about the pregnancy and I wasn't ready to share those intimate details with everyone else we knew.

"When can we see her?" Renee pleaded.

"As soon as we get her settled upstairs, I'll see if I can get you in," I offered. "It will probably be at least another hour before we move her though."

"Do you need Renee or me to sign anything? The nurse said you took care of everything, but I know I always have to find the next of kin to approve treatment when there is an incident at home," Charlie stated. He rode a fine line between Chief Swan and Bella's dad and struggled to understand what his role here needed to be. I had hoped to avoid this conversation for awhile, preferably once Bella was awake.

"No, sir, I signed everything," I responded simply in hopes that he would drop it. It was not my lucky day—not by a long shot.

"How is that allowed? As her parents, we are her next of kin," he insisted. Mom squeezed my hand and Dad patted my shoulder in reassurance.

"Actually, Charlie, as her husband, I am her next of kin," I said calmly and firmly.

"Her what?" Renee cried. "What? When did this happen?" Charlie's mouth worked furiously, but no sound came out.

"We got married almost six weeks ago. It was rather sudden," I said quietly. Emmett snorted. "I know there is a lot more to say and I know that we owe you all more explanation than that. I promise you will get it. Now, though, I need to get back to her." I stood and took a deep breath. Mom and Dad followed me out of the room and Dad stopped me.

"I'm sorry, Dad, and thank you. I just can't say more than that right now. You know how the last two weeks have been and it has been a really tough night."

"I know, son. How are you holding up?" he asked.

I just scoffed and shrugged. They both hugged me and I thanked them for coming before I disappeared back into the recovery area where my wife lay.

**I'm sorry that we didn't get Bella's point of view in this chapter, but, as she isn't conscious, I thought it would be pointless to include it. As always, let me know what you think. **

** (That is lolafalana's input).**


	29. Chapter 29: Recovery

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: It's my story, my precious. Twilight is hers, that Stephenie Meyer. If you haven't figured out the point of fan fiction 29 chapters into this story, I refer you to all of my other disclaimers. **

A/N: You guys amaze me! More than 500 reviews and each one is so sweet! You guys are the absolute best readers in the world. Thank you to Riss-uscmam, my wonderful pre-reader, and lolafalana, my very awesome beta reader who makes my writing so much prettier. You guys rock my socks!

**Chapter 29: Recovery**

**EPOV**

It was almost eight in the morning before we moved Bella to a bed in the Critical Care Unit. I watched her carefully in the recovery room and was pleased to see that her vitals were on the low side but steady. Dr. Stanton arrived to check on her about thirty minutes after the procedure.

"She looks good, Edward. The D&C went well and I expect her to make a full recovery. I am sorry for your loss," he said kindly.

"Thank you," I murmured while I gazed at Bella. I turned to look at him. "What caused the additional blood loss? Miscarriages are not uncommon during the first trimester and normally do not endanger the life of the mother."

Dr. Stanton rubbed his hand over his mouth and sighed. "No, they normally don't. In most situations the pregnancy terminates itself and the body either reabsorbs the tissue or we remove it without incident. I think, though, that trauma to her abdomen caused the uterine wall to breach."

I instantly thought of that bastard's foot shoving into Bella's stomach and catapulting her back into the window. I felt sick to my stomach. I had watched the singular event that caused the death of my child.

"Will there be lasting damage?" I held my breath and waited for his answer.

"No, I don't believe so. I repaired what I needed to," he assured me. I sucked in a breath and thanked him gratefully.

Dr. Caruthers made the decision to move her after a little over an hour and her transfer was smooth. There was an uncomfortable recliner next to the bed and one of the nurses kindly provided me with some extra sheets, a pillow, and a blanket. Once I was sure that she was settled and resting as peacefully as she was able, I returned to the waiting room.

Renée, Mom, and Alice pounced on me almost as soon as I stepped foot in the room and they all talked at once.

"Whoa, one at time," I laughed tiredly and waved my hands in surrender. "We've got her on the third floor in room two. Official visiting hours start in about an hour. Since they just moved her in, they've agreed to let you all come in one at a time."

"When will she wake up?" Renée asked anxiously as she wringed her hands.

"Sometime tomorrow at the earliest. The anesthesiologist suggested keeping her sedated for at least twenty four hours to give her body a chance to heal without pain or movement," I informed them.

"How long will she be here?" Charlie asked from the back of the pack.

I frowned. "I don't know. A few days, a week maybe," I guessed. Charlie did not look pleased at my assessment.

"You're dead on your feet," my mother murmured as she ran her finger across my cheek. "You need to go home and get some rest."

My expression must have conveyed how I felt on that matter because she dropped her hand. She didn't look surprised when I replied, "I have no intention of leaving."

Renée asked the assembled group if she could be the first one to go back and no one dared to oppose her. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Charlie, Phil, and my parents followed us up to the waiting room. Angela told Alice that she was going to go check in with the office and that she would be back later.

Renée and I left the rest of the family behind in the waiting room and walked quickly toward Bella's room. Bella's nurse, Claire, was checking her vitals and her IV when I opened the door. She gave me a small smile and returned to her task. Renée immediately moved to the opposite side of Bella's bed and gasped at Bella's pale, cut, and bruised face.

"Oh my baby," she cried softly and reached for Bella's hand. I leaned against the wall and watched her interact with her daughter's still form. Bella may have been forced to mature at a young age because of her mother's scatterbrained tendencies, but it was clear that Renée loved her very much.

Once the nurse left and closed the glass door behind her, Renée turned her body to me. "Is it later yet?"

I moved to the other side and carefully held Bella's other hand. "I don't know how much I can tell you, Renée," I sighed. I turned my gaze down to Bella's face and used my free hand to stroke her hair.

"She's special to you, isn't she?" Renée asked intuitively.

"Yes, she is," I stated.

"Will she be okay, Edward?"

"I hope so, Renée. With all my heart."

Renée talked to Bella for a few more minutes and left to allow Charlie to come back. I followed her out because I was not eager to be alone with Chief Swan. He left the waiting room as soon as we appeared and I collapsed into a chair between Alice and my dad. While I sat there with my head in my hands, Alice rubbed soothing circles on my back.

Renée and Phil gathered up their things and announced that they were going back to their hotel to sleep for a couple of hours and would be back later. She made sure that I had her cell number and left. When Charlie returned, his eyes were suspiciously red. He spoke briefly to Carlisle and said he, too, was going to get a little bit of sleep while Bella was unconscious.

Alice came back to Bella's room with me and plopped down in the visitor's chair next to her while I retook my place on the side covered in tubes.

"What happened, Edward?" she asked quietly.

"This is my fault, Alice. She wouldn't be here, like this, if I wasn't such an idiot," I answered.

"No, this is that criminal's fault. Bella was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Why did Angela tell me that you all weren't speaking?" Her voice wasn't accusing, just curious.

"Alice, I . . ." I tried to evade but she leveled me with a hard stare that left men stronger than me quaking. "I spent a lot of time worrying about how she would cope with the demands of my job. I was worried about disappointing Mom and Dad and not being good enough for Bella. Things were so new with her that I didn't feel like I could tell her all of that without it sounding like I didn't want her."

I stopped to gather my thoughts before I continued. "When Mom overheard Jasper tell Emmett that I got married in Vegas, she got really pissed and she and Dad cornered me in his study right after you left. They told me they were disappointed in me and how irresponsible I was. Dad told me that it was stupid to get married during my residency because it could never work and then told me that I needed to take care of it."

Alice gasped. Her eyes were wide and she covered her mouth with her hand in horror.

"Then, Mom called me out on flirting with Bella while married to Tanya and I lost it. I dragged Bella into the room and told them the truth."

"What did they say?" she whispered.

"Dad said he would give us a minute to talk," I answered flatly. "I told her that I couldn't do it, that I didn't want to, and I thought she should go home. The next day, she didn't come to brunch like we had planned. We barely spoke on the way home. I've spent the last two weeks trying to figure out how to apologize and make it right. She called me but I've been working since last Saturday. I tried to send her a text but I couldn't make the words right. Wednesday night, I went to her soccer game but got called in before the end of the game."

Alice looked confused but I continued. "Do you know how I knew that it was Bella in that alley way? I was dialing her phone and I heard that ringtone you set for me at One Eyed Pete's." My voice trailed to a whisper. "I was going to ask her out on a date tonight."

Alice opened and closed her mouth a couple of times and looked lost in thought. When she finally spoke, it was the last thing I expected. "Bella plays soccer?"

_Shit. Alice and Rosalie weren't supposed to know about that. _ "Yeah . . ."

"Huh. She never mentioned it. You've made a pretty pickle for yourself here, big brother. Talk to her; tell her how you feel and what you worry about. She will understand. Bella is the most emotionally unavailable person I know and she has blossomed with you. And if what Angela says is true, that she was upset all week, maybe it won't be as tough as you think." She kissed Bella on the cheek and slid out the glass doors.

Rosalie came in, kissed her, and whispered she would be back later before she left as well. Emmett and Jasper each appeared quickly to see Bella and gave me their strength and support. I had never been more thankful for my family and friends than I was at that moment.

It unnerved me to see Bella so quiet and still. Even sleeping, she moved and talked. The fact that I had almost lost her forever stared me in the face and it took everything I had to hold it together. My mother walked in and it was clear that she had been crying. Instead of walking to the other side of the bed, like everyone else had, she came straight to my side and slid her right arm around my waist.

"Hey, Mom," I greeted softly.

"Hey, baby boy. How are you holding up?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Reality sinks in, in small doses, so I am not sure it has really hit me yet," I answered.

"The important part is that she is here and that she is going to be okay. Remember that," she instructed. "How did you manage to get to her last night? Weren't you on duty?"

"Yes. Kate told me to take a walk to clear my head. Shit, I need to call over there," I realized. "I called Garrett in but I haven't checked in with Kate at all!"

"Go do that. I'll stay here with her. The hospital is giving your dad visiting physician credentials or something like that so we will both keep an eye on her."

I thanked her and waved to my father as I exited the ward.

Kate answered on the first ring._ "Edward! Thank God. What happened? Garrett ran in here and said that Bella had been attacked but he didn't know anything more. There are rumors all over the place!"_ she spouted.

"Kate, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. We just got Bella settled into a bed in CCU. According to my mom, she was coming here last night to bring me something for breakfast. I don't know why she was walking, but the serial rapist ambushed her in an alley down the street."

"_So they did catch him?"_ The relief was palpable in her voice.

"I think he was still knocked out when the police got to him. I may have beaten his face in after he kicked Bella through a plate glass window," I confessed with a chuckle.

"_Through a window? Is she all right?"_

"She should be. Her CTs were clean, though there is still evidence of a concussion. We repaired a nick in her femoral artery and plated her broken shin back together. Mosul wants to keep her sedated through the day today and part of tomorrow."

"_Wow. When you said 'we,' did you mean that you were involved in the procedures?"_ Kate asked with a hint of . . . annoyance, maybe?

"Dr. Caruthers called me in and asked me to assist. The crash on I-55 had everyone over here busy," I defended.

"_How did you handle it?"_ Kate was one of my mentors. Her concern was always split between Edward Cullen, the doctor, and Edward Cullen, the man.

"I think it was easier that we were focusing on the lower half of her body so I could compartmentalize her as just another patient. It wasn't until the end, when I was looking at her face, that I struggled."

"_You are a good doctor and a good surgeon, Edward. I think it was probably best for both of you that you were overseeing her care. How are you now?"_ she asked with care.

"I'm tired, Kate. And I'm scared. She just looks so fragile. I don't think I would survive losing her."

"_Then take care of her. I'll readjust the schedule and clear you until next week. Just keep me updated on her progress, okay?"_

"Thanks, Kate. I will. And tell Garrett thank you for me as well."

She promised that she would and I returned to Bella's room with a slightly lighter load than I had left with. Dad and Mom were arguing in hushed voices on the far side of the room, but stopped as soon as I made my presence known. I pulled the oversized recliner next to her bed and collapsed onto it. I was slightly surprised when my mother sat down next to me and Dad pulled the other chair up.

"I went through her chart and checked her over. Her leg wound is seeping a little bit, but otherwise everything looks good," my father offered. His words were somewhat awkward and stilted.

"Thanks," I murmured. We sat in silence for several more minutes and it was stifling. My mother broke it.

"Why didn't you tell us, honey?"

I gave her an uncertain look and she plowed ahead. "About the baby?Is that why you got married? Is that why you thought we would be so disappointed?"

My heart clenched and I closed my eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. I shook my head. "No, that's not why we got married. I didn't know she was pregnant." My voice shook and I choked on all the words I wanted to say and the questions I wanted to ask.

"Then why?" My mother's voice was as strained as mine.

"Why what, Mom? Why didn't I tell you? Because I was afraid that you would react exactly like you did. I've planned my whole life, Mom, and you all have always encouraged that focus. In one night, I threw all my reservations out the window and made a decision that changed my entire plan. I love the changes. Having Bella in my life is the best decision I've ever made and I almost threw it all away because you didn't think it was responsible." I was exasperated and exhausted.

My mother gasped as the pain in my words hit her.

I turned back to them and asked about the question that had started this. "How did you know about that, anyway? I purposefully did not say anything about it because I wanted to talk to Bella first."

My dad had the good sense to look embarrassed. "I saw the D&C notes on the chart."

I nodded, closed my eyes, and sucked in a deep breath to quell my frustration. Instinctively, my hand found Bella's and I used her to ground me.

"When are you going to get some rest, Edward?" my mother asked quietly.

"I'll lay down here in a bit."

"You can't rest here, son," my dad said. I knew he was correct as not being able to rest was the number one complaint of patients, but it really didn't matter.

"Let me ask you, Dad," I said somewhat acidly. "If this was Mom in this bed, where would you be?"

"Well, here," he blustered, "but that's different."

"No, Dad, it's not. I'm not leaving my wife." My words and tone were final. They both nodded and rose to leave. "Would you like to stay at my place? There's really no need for you to get a hotel room."

"Thank you," my mother said kindly. "I would like to be closer, though. Just in case you need us." She kissed me and my father wrapped me in a tight embrace. I watched them leave and turned my attention back to the lady next to me. I wished I could say she looked peaceful, but in reality, her face was blank and the tube that ran into her lungs caused my chest to clench. I smoothed her hair again and kissed her forehead.

"Rest well, baby and come back to me. I'll be here when you wake," I told her still form before I covered my body with the blanket and fell asleep still clutching her hand.

I was pulled from sleep abruptly some time later. It could have been minutes or hours for all I knew. A lab tech was drawing blood samples for the routine tests we had ordered to be performed every few hours. My eyes were first drawn to Bella's face but there was no change in her comatose countenance. Next they turned to the machines monitoring her vital functions. Her blood oxygen levels were high, as they should have been, and her blood pressure was still on the low side.

The clock on the wall read 1:00 pm and my stomach rumbled. It reminded me that I hadn't eaten since dinner the night before and that Bella was here because she was bringing me something for breakfast. I briefly wondered what it was.

My ringing phone knocked me out of my reverie and I answered it quickly. It was Alice. She was on her way back and wanted to know what I wanted for lunch. She agreed to stop at the sandwich shop down the street and promised that she would be there soon.

When she arrived, she was a whirlwind. From inside of her huge handbag she produced my phone charger and lunch, explaining that she knew I wouldn't leave and that my phone wouldn't stay charged over the next few days. She also handed me a stack of well-worn books.

"These are some of Bella's favorites. I don't know if she can hear us or not, but I thought you could read to her to pass the time. If nothing else, it will give you something to do," Alice explained. My little sister was so thoughtful.

I tucked into my sandwich as she started to talk to Bella. She told her about Jamaica and all that she and Jasper had done—at least all that was safe for public conversation. She told her about climbing up Dunn's River Falls and shopping in a local market. She described the powdery beaches and the crystal blue water. Alice then moved to the work she had been doing since she returned to Chicago. She told Bella about all of the designs the Marshs had chosen and how big of a deal it was for her career. Mrs. Marsh had apparently demanded to see the wedding pictures when she met with Alice on Wednesday so she could see Alice's design work.

I interrupted Alice's story. "Are the pictures back already?"

"Yes. Mom overnighted them to me and I got them on Tuesday. I should have Jasper bring them up here when he comes so you can see them. The picture of the whole family is fantastic, as are the ones of you and Bella together. In fact"—she whipped out her phone and dialed—"I'll call Jasper now."

She walked over to the window to get better reception and I slid back into my place next to Bella. I really wanted to share these moments with her. I knew that we needed to let her heal and by keeping her sedated was the best way to accomplish that, but I really just wanted to see her expressive brown eyes.

Alice came back across the room and laid her hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to run back to the office for a little while and get some sketches to work on here this weekend. Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"Yes, thanks, Alice. I will be fine. Thank you for bringing up lunch and for bringing the books."

"You're welcome." She kissed the top of my head which was almost level with her own. "I'll be back in a little while. Just call if you need me. Love you."

"Love you, too," I murmured. I didn't see her leave but I heard the door slide closed. Since we were alone, I decided to check her incision and her test results. Dad was correct, the leg wound had seeped slightly, but it had stopped. I made a note on her chart to change it later in the evening. None of the blood work was back yet and the rest of my examination revealed exactly what I expected to find. Her eyes were still unresponsive and the respirator still controlled her breathing. We wouldn't be able to remove it until the sedative was shut off.

I had just sat back down on the recliner when Angela came in. Her expression was a little less unfriendly, but it was decidedly not warm.

"How is she?"

"About the same. We won't know more unless something changes or until she wakes up," I answered.

"When did you get here?" she asked and it was clear she was fishing for information.

"I never left. We haven't officially met. I'm Edward Cullen." I extended my hand and she uncrossed her arms to shake it.

"Angela Weber. I work with Bella and she's one of my close friends."

"I know. She's mentioned you several times."

"She has?" Angela seemed surprised and I wondered if that was because they weren't as close as she had indicated or if she was surprised we talked."

"Of course. You are one of her good friends." I hesitated and continued contritely, "I'm sorry that the last two weeks have been so rough."

"Yeah, well, you should be. Bella hasn't been dealing with your rejection very well," she retorted.

"Neither have I. If it is any consolation, I've been trying to figure out how to fix it and coming up blank."

"Leaving the soccer game before the end was your way of trying to fix this?" she asked incredulously.

"No, coming to the soccer game was my way of trying into fix it. I didn't intend to leave before the end but I got called back into the hospital," I explained.

"And you couldn't have waited 10 minutes to say something?" Her voice accused.

"No, the two-year old that needed to have her spleen removed couldn't wait anymore," I shot back as calmly as I could.

"Oh." Her voice was startled.

"Did you all win?"

"Yes, after Bella got that guy guarding her thrown out. Of course, he rammed her head into the wall, so he deserved it, but it made it a lot easier to win," she answered casually.

"Wait! What do you mean he rammed her head into the wall?" I stared at her and urgently willed her to answer my question.

"Right after you left, Bella lost her focus and that big guy tripped and fell into her. She hit her head pretty hard. In fact, I had to take her home from work yesterday because she was still really out of it."

I stood and moved up to the head of the bed. Suddenly the bruising on Bella's face and brow made sense. I traced the lump and swollen areas lightly. "Is this where she hit the wall?"

"Yes. It looks even worse today than it did yesterday. I guess she covered it up yesterday. Here are her car keys. One of the guys from the office helped me take it back to her apartment today." She laid the key and remote on the rolling tray table.

"That partially explains why she was walking here, then," I mumbled.

"Oh God! I didn't even think about that. If I hadn't insisted that she leave her car, she wouldn't have had to walk!" Angela cried.

"Knowing Bella, she would have anyway," I assured her and she nodded in agreement.

We both stared at Bella for a few minutes before Angela broke the silence. "Why did you leave her, Edward?"

"Not for any good reason, Angela." I sighed.

"Are you going to stay once she wakes up? Because if you aren't, you shouldn't be here and get her hopes up."

"As long as she lets me, I'll be here," I answered with a heavy heart. I knew there was a chance that I had done too much damage and she would tell me to get the hell out.

Angela nodded and watched the rise and fall of Bella's chest as the machines breathed for her. "Our boss will probably be up here later. She was really pissed that Bella didn't show up today until I explained why she wasn't there."

I gave her a breathy laugh and she rolled her eyes. This was the most awkward part of sitting with a loved one in a hospital room. People were thrown together and ran out of things to talk about. I had always pitied the families as I did my work and took note of their discomfort. Now I was one of those people.

Angela asked me a few more questions on what Bella's treatment would entail and how extensive her injuries were. I answered as her husband and not her doctor, although it was a fine line since I was both. When she finally took her leave, promising to come back the next day, I breathed a sigh of relief.

The afternoon dragged on and while I was somewhat surprised that we didn't have any visitors for a couple of hours, I noted that everyone had been up all night just like I had. I lifted one of Bella's books from the pile and I softly read the cadences of Robert Frost's poetry to her.

Around 3:00, Bella's nurse brought her test results in to me and I set down the book long enough to examine them thoroughly. Her hemoglobin was still on the low side but was recovering slowly on its own. Her white blood cell count was within normal limits and her hormone levels had fallen off sharply. There did not appear to be any stress on her kidneys or her liver.

Renée and Phil showed up shortly thereafter and we all chatted amicably. Phil asked how Bella and I met and I relayed a bit of the story of our Las Vegas trip. Bella's mom almost choked on the soda she was drinking when she realized that it was the same trip we got married on. Apparently, Bella wasn't known for her impulsiveness either.

Phil turned the television on to ESPN and we listened as the commentators discussed the NFL for next season. Renée talked to Bella and my eyes drifted over to them frequently. Jim Rome was in the middle of his sports editorializing when Emmett and Rosalie slid into the room. I grinned involuntarily at them. Rosalie clung to Emmett's hand as she looked at Bella's still form. He pulled her against him and rubbed her arm. Renée called out to her and she rushed over to Renée's side. Emmett joined Phil in front of the television.

My attention was split between the two groups. On one hand, it was easier to talk to Phil and Emmett about sports, but I felt like I was cut off from Bella with Renée and Rosalie between us.

Bella's new nurse, Kim, stopped in shock as she slid open the door. "Uh, Dr. Cullen?" she said timidly. I stood and walked over to her. "I know that it's during visiting hours, but we are limited to two visitors per patient."

"I'll make sure a couple of them clear out in a few minutes. Is that okay?" I asked.

"That's fine. Thank you. Honestly, I don't really care as long as no one gets rowdy and you all stay quiet," she offered.

"More of our family will be arriving shortly. If you see them before I do, let me know so I can switch some people around," I said pleasantly.

"Just keep it down and no one needs to know," she whispered conspiratorially. "How is Bella this evening?"

I assured her that Bella's condition hadn't changed much and she did her routine checks to mark the chart. While she made her final notes, my parents arrived with bags of steaming food.

"I was sure that you hadn't eaten so I brought some Italian food for everyone. Do we have to go out to the waiting room?" my mother asked.

Kim piped up, "For now, just keep it quiet so no one else is disturbed. Ms. Swan is going to get her sleep regardless but we don't want to upset the other patients. If it gets to be too much, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Kim," I said. She smiled and walked out the door.

Charlie, Alice, and Jasper joined us a few minutes later and everyone crowded around the food. Jasper dropped an album next to the books and sat with the other men around the television. I reclaimed my place next to Bella and felt a sense of relief when I could touch her again and feel her pulse. It reminded me that she was still there with me and there was still hope. My mom sensed my reluctance to move and brought me a plate of ravioli.

True to her word, Kim did not say anything about the mini-party that we were staging in Bella's room. Charlie looked a little awkward being thrown together with Phil but my dad was acting as a buffer. I would have to remember to ask Bella about that relationship. Renée sat close to me and Bella but continued to talk to Mom, Alice, and Rosalie. Mom had told me some about Renée but I didn't realize that they actually knew each other. The four of them were telling some stories about the girls in college. I tried to listen but my thoughts were clouded. The noise level of the room wasn't high but all I could hear was the buzz of their voices. My exhaustion caught up with me but I knew there was no way I would move from this spot.

I must have zoned out for awhile because the next thing I knew Emmett and Phil were complaining about the end of the baseball game and Jasper was telling Alice that they needed to leave. The end of visiting hours was approaching.

"Edward? Earth to Edward . . ." Alice called in a sing-song voice.

"Funny, Alice," I said with a teasing roll of my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Are they going to let Bella wake up tomorrow?" she asked softly.

"Probably. Her vitals are all good and there really isn't any reason to keep her under anymore," I answered.

"When do you think that will happen?" Renée asked anxiously.

"I don't know. Dr. Mosul, that's the anesthesiologist, should come by in the morning and it will take several hours for the medicine to dissipate in her system."

Alice nodded. "Do you have a key to Bella's?"

Renée gave her an incredulous look, whether asking why I would have a key or why I wouldn't, I couldn't be sure.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked warily.

"I left mine at Bella's that one night. Renée and I thought we would clean up her place while she was still asleep. That way it will be clean when she gets home and we won't miss time with her," Alice answered.

I mechanically reached into my pocket and handed her all of my keys. I certainly wasn't going to need them. Her idea brought on a whole new set of concerns for me and I knew that I would need to examine them once I was alone.

"Thanks, guys. I'm sure she will appreciate it," I told them.

"We'll call you in the morning, okay?" my little sister whispered into my ear as she squeezed my neck in a strong hug. "Please call me if you need anything."

"I will, Al. Thank you," I whispered back. I returned her hug and stood to see everyone else out.

Renée and Phil followed Alice and Jasper out. Rosalie explained that she had to work in the morning since she had been useless today, but assured me that she and Emmett would be back in the afternoon. Emmett just shook my hand and gave me a look that clearly said "whatever she said, dude." I laughed at him since he was obviously as whipped as Jasper and I were.

My mom and dad both hugged me and told me they loved us both. I thanked them for dinner and for being there. Dad said he would see me in the morning. I sat back down and dropped my head into my hands. I hadn't realized that I wasn't alone until I heard a chair scoot on the tiled floor. My head shot up and searched for the source of the noise.

Charlie walked slowly over to the bed and eyed me carefully. He didn't speak, he just watched the rise and fall of Bella's chest and the monitors that signaled her heartbeat. The tension in the room grew. I didn't really know what to say to him. The man intimidated the hell out of me. Not only was he the Police Chief in my hometown and had always been a cop, he was my father-in-law that didn't know his daughter was married until yesterday.

"She's a special girl," Charlie said slowly.

"Yes, sir, she is," I agreed.

"What are your intentions?"

I thought this was kind of an odd question since we were already married but I went with it since I had denied him the ability to ask it before now. "I intend to love her and take care of her for the rest of our lives, if she'll have me, sir," I said honestly.

"Hm. Well, we'll see." He paused for an interminable moment. When he spoke again, his voice was rough with emotion. "Is she going to be all right, Edward?"

The husband in me wanted to scream that of course she would be fine but the doctor in me cautioned against over-promising. I searched for the middle ground. "She should be, sir. We will know more when she wakes up, though. I want to tell you that when she wakes up she will be ready to run a marathon, but I think we both know that isn't going to happen."

Charlie snorted. "No, not unless she wants to break her other leg when she trips over the flat pavement." I chuckled with him, because, really, it was true.

"If anything changes tonight, will you call me?"

I was startled by his request at first. His face told the whole story, though. Bella was his only child and he loved her dearly. "Yes, sir, of course." I scrounged around in the drawers until I found a notepad and a pen and handed it to him. Once he gave me his cell number, he inclined his head towards me and slid through the door.

It had been a really long day and I wished more than anything that I could crawl into the bed next to Bella and hold her all night. I would have to settle for holding her hand through the bed rail.

My thoughts dragged back to Alice's comment and to a conversation that Bella and I had on my birthday. If Bella accepted my apology, what would she want? On my birthday, she left the ball in my court. When I was ready to tell people, she had said. Now that everyone knew, would she want to change the status quo?

Having lived through almost losing her, I wasn't very enthusiastic about the idea of living apart. I wanted to know that when I was able to go home, that I was going home to my Bella. If she was willing, where would she want to live? When she had been at my house that weekend, she had admired my place and questioned why I would want to be in her slightly smaller place. I had to concede that her kitchen was far superior to mine, though, and Bella loved to cook.

I was interrupted from my pointless musings by the door. Dr. Cartwright, the attending physician in the CCU tonight, entered and made a show of looking around.

"Did I miss the party?" he joked.

"Yeah, they were getting a little too rowdy so I had to send them home," I teased back.

"Shame," he said with a smile. "How is she this evening, Dr. Cullen?"

"About the same. Her blood pressure is a little higher than it was this morning. We will need to change the dressing on her leg sometime tonight, though."

"All right. Let me take a look."

Dr. Cartwright checked each of her vitals against her chart and did a thorough examination. He agreed with my assessment on her surgical site and left the room to collect the necessary supplies to sterilize the area and re-cover it. The incision was mostly clean and we carefully removed the traces of scab that had formed. The area wasn't swollen and the skin was not puckered around the sutures. All in all, I was pleased with what I saw. Dr. Cartwright laughed at the ink marring her skin and wondered how she would take me signing her. I just laughed.

I was once again alone with Bella. The television droned quietly in the background and I contemplated just going to sleep right then, even though it was only 10:00. I knew they would be in soon to take more blood for testing and, as the door moved again, I figured that they had already arrived.

Instead of the frumpily dressed lab tech I expected, I was met with a flawlessly attired nurse from Children's. Tanya was here in Bella's room.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" I asked. The agitation and anger was very noticeable in my voice, although I tried to hide it. If she was here to gloat or to try to "win me back" while Bella lay unconscious, I had half a mind to ensure that she needed her own bed.

She held up her hands in supplication. "I'm here to check on you, Edward," she said softly.

"Oh." I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Tanya had been clear that she still cared about me but I just didn't return the sentiment.

She sat down next to me and ran her hand over my knee. She stared at Bella but I had the feeling that she wasn't really seeing her. We sat in silence. She was lost in her thoughts and I wondered why in the hell she was there.

"There are a lot of rumors running through the hospitals. Did you know that?" she said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"There usually are," I replied carefully. "To which ones are you referring?"

"Oh, there are some saying that the rapist that has been harassing Chicago was caught two nights ago. One of them said that you were seriously injured trying to help the woman he was raping. Another said that you beat him to death after he killed someone." She stopped to take a breath. "I also heard that your wife was attacked on her way to see you. I had to come and check to make sure you were still alive, you see."

I gave her a half-hearted laugh and inclined my head. "You nurses really know how to stir it up. How many of you all are planning my wake?"

She gasped and looked shocked before she realized I was joking.

"Did you come up to find out what really happened?" I asked seriously. At her assent, I began the story at the assault. I confessed to beating the man senseless and to helping keep Bella alive to get her here.

"But why are you still here so late, Edward? I know you like the girl and all but, you look dead on your feet," she admonished.

"I'm not going home until she does, Tanya," I stated plainly. I held up my hands in frustration and her hawk's eye centered in on my wedding band. Tanya yanked my left hand down and stared at it.

"You did get married?" she gasped in shock. "I never thought you wanted the traditional life. Why? What?"

"Yes, I got married. I've made quite a mess of it so far but this is what I want," I confessed. I gazed at Bella fondly and my heart yearned for her to wake.

"You love her," she breathed.

"Yes, I do."

We sat, once again, in silence while Tanya processed the new information that she would surely share with the rest of the staff as soon as she got back.

Her voice was sincere but somewhat strained when she responded. "I'm happy for you, Edward. I see now that I was never it for you and I am glad that you have found her."

"Thank you, Tanya," I said with a smile. That was more gracious than I ever expected from her.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay? I am on duty tonight and will be on nights for the rest of the weekend," she said as she stood to leave.

I stood with her and gave her a hug. She gave me a rueful smile and slipped back out the door. I marveled at the change. Just a few weeks ago she was doing everything in her power to get me back and now she was accepting that my life had led me to someone else. I could only hope that my someone else could find it in her heart to forgive me.

The recliner did not make a comfortable bed, but as I slept and held Bella's hand, I drifted into my dreams. They were a mixture of memories from happier days and the future I hoped to earn back.

**Party in the CCU! I know that they don't allow those to happen usually but, in my world, Edward gets away with it because he's Edward. Most of you hated Tanya earlier, so what do you think of Tanya now? **


	30. Chapter 30: Awakenings

**What Happens in Vegas**

**Disclaimer: I've said it all before. This story is my creation and mine alone. I have not authorized any translations or reproductions. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and we all recognize her contribution to the fandom. Let's all play nice. **

A/N: So, most of you have agreed that Tanya redeemed herself but some of you forever hold a grudge. Remind me not to get on their bad sides! Thank you all for your wonderful comments this week. You have no idea how much your words (and mskathy's pictures) inspire me to write.

Thanks again this week to the lovely Riss-uscmam and lolafalana. Their suggestions and corrections made this chapter so much better. Thanks lola for reminding me that not everyone talks "Southern." I keep forgetting. Perhaps I should write more Jasper and Emmett. Now, on to the good stuff!

**Chapter 30: Awakenings**

**EPOV**

I was jolted awake early on Saturday morning by the janitor emptying Bella's garbage cans. I now completely understood why so many of my patients and their parents were grumpy and wide awake when I came through for my morning rounds. There wasn't even an opportunity to nod back off, because, believe me, I tried. The lab tech came in to do another round of blood draws and I specifically requested that those labs be rushed. The lab tech gave me a bored look until he realized that I was actually one of the doctors listed on the chart. I explained the necessity of having a clear view of her levels so that we could revive her from her drug-induced coma. In turn, he promised to run it down to the lab before he finished the rest of the floor.

After checking Bella over, I stumbled into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. I really wanted a cup of coffee to wake myself up, but the idea of leaving the room was so loathsome to me I decided to do without.

Bella's day nurse, Claire, was back on duty and was making her own notes when I stepped back out. She gave me a friendly smile and gestured to a tall cup on Bella's table.

"Casey called over here and asked me to get you some coffee. She seemed to think you might need it," she told me with a smile.

"Have I ever told you that nurses are my favorite people in the hospital?" I asked her with a serious expression. Claire just laughed and shook her head at my expression when I took a sip. Casey had told her exactly how I liked my coffee: strong with two sugars. I drank it greedily and relied on it to give me the energy to make it through what would undoubtedly be a very trying day.

Claire finished her work and checked through the notes. "Dr. Mosul called up here earlier and said he should be here about 8:00 this morning," she informed me as she prepared to leave.

"Thank you, Claire. For the coffee and the information."

She nodded and left the room. I had about thirty minutes before Dr. Mosul was expected and that wasn't enough time to nap. I switched on the television and watched the morning news talk shows without much interest. The anchor did mention the capture and arrest of James Harden, aka Felix Matrice. He was being accused of ten counts of rape, assault and attempted rape in the Chicago area and was suspected of as many as nineteen more assaults in other cities toward the eastern seaboard over the last five years. The weather guy took over and reported that Chicago could expect higher than normal temperatures and a muggy weekend. That was the only plus of being stuck in here; I could avoid the humidity. Somehow I thought I would prefer to do that at Bella's or my place instead.

Dr. Mosul arrived a few minutes later and I stood with him as he reviewed her progress over the last twenty four hours. I called out to Claire and asked her to check for Bella's blood work. She promised to call down to the lab and check on it. He was satisfied with the rest of her progress and when Claire ran in with the test results a few minutes later, he was enthusiastic about her levels. We removed the drugs keeping her sedated and Dr. Mosul estimated that it would take six to twelve hours for the drug to make its way out of her system. He prescribed a morphine drip with a button so that she could control the flow in accordance with her pain.

My excitement and anxiety grew after Dr. Mosul left. I knew that Bella would be awake soon and I could not wait to see her beautiful eyes. I still hadn't figured out what I was going to say to her or how I would apologize. I also had to hope that the fact she was on her way to see me when she was attacked meant that she would not be upset to see me here when she woke.

I spent the morning reading some poetry and one of her novels out loud to her. About 11:00, Charlie came in and I relinquished my seat next to the bed for him. Charlie Swan was not a talkative man and this was especially true when the other participant was comatose. He ended up watching an afternoon Cubs' game with me. Luckily, he wasn't a fan of the Phillies so we quietly cheered together. My glances towards Bella's still form became more pronounced as the game went on and Charlie noticed.

"Do you want to switch me seats, Edward?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" I wasn't going to tell him no because I really did want to be next to Bella, but I didn't want to be rude.

"You seem awfully anxious. Has something changed? Is she worse than you thought?" The worry in his voice was apparent.

"No, not at all. We took her off her sedation about four hours ago and she should wake up some time soon," I explained.

He smiled and turned his attention to Bella. "What about that tube down her throat? Don't you need to take it out?"

"We can't take it out until she wakes up. First, because we want to make sure that she is breathing on her own and second, because removal is smoother that way and there is less chance of vocal cord damage," I explained.

He asked a few more questions on what we could expect for the day and I answered to the best of my ability. There were still so many unknowns because of the head trauma.

"How long before she can go home?" he asked.

"Probably at least a couple of days. It will all depend on how she feels when she wakes up."

"What then? Where do you two live? Who will care for her?" he demanded.

I ran my hand through my hair nervously and it felt disgusting. Between the long hours and the stress of the last few days, I needed a shower. I sighed and again tried to answer Charlie to the best of my ability. "I don't know, Charlie. She still lives in her apartment and I have mine, so she can stay wherever she wants. I'll probably take a couple more days off to make sure that she is able to get around."

"What do you mean that she still has her place and you have yours? I thought you said that you were married?" He was in Chief Swan Mode again.

I exhaled loudly and drug a chair over to Bella's bed so I could sit next to her. If I was going to be interrogated, I was going to be comfortable.

"I'm not sure what you want me to tell you, Chief Swan." I was trying to be as respectful as I could. After all, this man was my father-in-law and he carried a gun. "We didn't know each other very well when we got married and have been trying to rectify that. Neither of us wanted to just jump into playing house so we kept our lives as they were and were slowly merging them together. That's why we still have our own places."

Charlie made a noise in his throat and turned his attention back to Bella. He opened his mouth as if to ask another question when the door slid open. Claire followed Renée and Phil into the room.

"Only two visitors at a time, Dr. Cullen," Claire reminded me.

Charlie took that as his cue and stood. "I'm going to run down to the cafeteria and get some lunch, then I'll be in the waiting room. Come get me when she wakes up."

I promised him that I would and he left quickly. Renée wedged into the space that Charlie vacated and Phil stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Alice and I got her apartment cleaned. There wasn't much to do but at least it will be fresh. Did I miss anything here?" Renée rattled off.

I smiled. "Not too much. Her blood count is up to the lower end of normal levels and there is not any evidence of infection. We took her off the sedation this morning so she should wake up some time today. It will probably be a few hours, though," I cautioned as Renée's excitement bubbled up.

"How long will she be in here?" Renée asked.

"In the CCU or in the hospital?" I countered, seeking clarification.

Phil interjected. "Both?"

"It will depend on how she is when she wakes up and if there are any complications. Without complications, we could move her to a regular room tonight or early tomorrow. She will probably be here for at least a day or two after that," I estimated.

Phil seemed to like that answer and turned his head toward the television. They were showing highlights of the British Open and he was soon enthralled. Renée just rolled her eyes and turned back to me.

"So," she said in her no nonsense voice. "Since my daughter has been less than forthcoming, tell me about yourself."

"Has she told you anything at all?" I was a little hurt by the idea that she hadn't mentioned me to her mother, who she was close to, even though we had agreed to keep our marriage a secret.

"Well, she told me that you are Alice's brother and devastatingly handsome. Other than that, she successfully evaded my attempts to get more information."

I laughed lightly. I could just imagine Bella derailing her mother while she was being grilled. I hadn't gotten the impression that it was too difficult to do. Over the course of the next hour, we discussed growing up in Forks, WA—which Renée despised—and going to college in Chicago. She asked me about work and what my plans were for the future.

It was after four when Bella's face changed. If I hadn't spent so long staring at it, I might not have noticed because it was so minor and fleeting. Her eyes shifted behind her eyelids and her forehead crinkled slightly.

"Bella? Baby, can you hear me?" I said softly as I leaned closer to the bed.

"Is she awake?" Renée's exclamation caught Phil's attention and his head whipped away from the television.

I smoothed back Bella's hair, but her blank face had returned.

"No, not yet," I responded to Renée after a couple of minutes. "The medicine is wearing off though."

Alice and Jasper appeared at the door and Renée glanced between Bella and her purse. Finally, she decided, "I better go tell Charlie. Please, Edward, let me know as soon as things start to change."

"Is she waking up?" my sister shouted excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at her over-exuberance but her happiness was contagious. "Not yet. It shouldn't be long now, though."

Phil and Renée left the room and Alice and Jasper stood around the bed. It struck me that if Bella was awake she would be blushing furiously at all of the attention. I smiled at the thought.

"You are a real shit, you know that, my big brother?"

Alice's malice caught me off-guard and I turned to look at her questioningly.

"I haven't seen that many used tissues in Bella's apartment since she had the flu three years ago. When Angela said that she was devastated, I thought she was exaggerating, but clearly, she wasn't. How could you do that to her?"

"Alice, we talked about this on the way over here," Jasper said in his stern teacher voice. "Edward and Bella have their own problems and we have to let them work through them on their own."

I was grateful for Jasper's aid, but Alice's comments cut me to the quick. Just how badly had I hurt Bella over the last two weeks? I knew that she was a patient woman, but could she forgive me this? I remembered all too well the anger and hurt from our argument on my birthday, and pushing her away had been so much worse than that. I could hear Alice's voice but I no longer listened to the words. I could hear the machines connected to Bella and I could see her. Nothing else mattered.

I didn't know how long I sat there with one hand holding Bella's and the other in my hair, but when I looked around, Alice and Jasper were gone and we were alone. The solitude did not last long as Rose and Emmett appeared outside the room. Emmett seemed to be saying something to Rosalie that she was not happy about and I feared that I was in for another lecture detailing what a waste of a husband I was.

To my surprise, Rose just asked how she was and if she had moved again. I shook my head, unable to find words anymore.

"Hey, man. Have you eaten today?" Emmett asked.

"Come to think of it, no," I answered, somewhat surprised.

"What do you want for dinner?" he pressed.

"Whatever they have downstairs is fine, Emmett."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and took his leave. Rosalie and I did not speak. We both just stared at Bella and willed her to open her eyes. Finally, she broke the stillness of the room.

"Are you all right?"

My eyes shot up to hers in shock and I blinked in surprise. My mouth opened and closed a couple of times before I found my voice. "No, I'm not. I'm worried and nervous and scared. This has been the longest week of my life and I just cannot wait for her to wake up."

She indicated that she understood and we both resumed our vigil.

Sometime later, my parents walked in with a bag of food. I could distinctly detect the aroma of steak wafting from the bag and my mouth watered. Rosalie murmured something to my dad while my mom took the food over to the table. I shifted to ask her a question and I felt Bella's hand tighten on mine. Her face was slightly scrunched.

"Bella?" I said eagerly. Her eyes fluttered but remained closed. Moments later, her heart rate slowed back down and the lines on her face smoothed. She was back asleep. My shoulders slumped.

Mom handed me a plate with steak—already cut up—a baked potato, and some broccoli. It was the same meal Bella had brought on the first night she visited me in the emergency room. My mind wandered back to that night so many weeks ago. Strange how the two most important women in my life knew exactly what I liked without me ever having to tell them.

I finished my dinner quickly and my eyes never left Bella. With her beginning to wake, I knew that she had to be in pain since she had nothing to quell it left in her body.

"Dad, I need your opinion on something," I said without moving.

"What is it, Edward?"

"She doesn't have anything left in her system to control her pain. I don't want her hurting when she wakes, but the morphine will make her drowsy and keep her under longer. What would you suggest?"

"I would give her a single dose. It should be enough to take the edge off," he recommended. "You will just have to be a little more patient."

I concurred and hit the button attached to her bedside once. Within minutes, I saw her body relax slightly.

For the next two hours, the other visitors in Bella's room cycled in and out. I sat next to the bed with my elbows on my knees and my hands in my hair. With each tick of the clock, my anxiety grew. I wanted my Bella to open her eyes. There were so many variables though. The head trauma could have caused short term amnesia or some form of brain damage. Then, even if her mental faculties were not impaired, there was the very real chance that she would not be happy to have me here. I didn't really deserve her forgiveness. Looking back, I could see all my mistakes throughout our relationship, culminating with my horrific decision to send her away.

Twice, Bella's heart rate increased and my eyes flew to her face but I saw no trace of her waking. After the second time, and my inevitable let-down, I felt a soft hand on my back.

"Darling, why don't you get out of here for a few minutes," my mother suggested.

"I can't leave, Mom. I need to be here when she wakes up!" I refuted.

"Son, take 15 minutes, go take a shower and change your clothes. That way, when Bella does wake up, you look a little better and you won't have to leave," Dad reasoned.

I wanted to fight him and refuse to step away from the bed but I saw the logic in his words. And truthfully, I felt disgusting. I still wore the same scrubs I had on during Bella's surgery and through her . . . procedure. That thought alone convinced me. I could not stand to be in these clothes for one minute longer.

"Please call me immediately if anything changes," I begged. My parents agreed and I bent to kiss Bella's forehead before I left swiftly. Somewhere deep inside, I knew that I didn't have long. The staff showers were empty and there were extra scrubs stacked in the cabinet next to the rough industrial towels.

The hot water ran over my muscles and I relaxed slightly under the stream. The suds in my hair washed away the stiffness and I almost moaned from the sensation. Though it was one of the quickest showers I'd had in a long time, it refreshed me and I had to admit that I smelled better. The clean scrubs also improved my outlook. I checked my phone and I had only been gone for about ten minutes, but I was anxious to get back.

I could hear my mother murmuring through the door as I approached and I quickened my pace. When I rounded the corner, I could see her bent over Bella's still form.

"Mom?" I asked, full of worry and tension.

Mom looked up at me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. "She woke up about two minutes ago and was looking for you."

My heart sank. I knew I shouldn't have left. Every instinct in me wanted to punch something in frustration but I reined it in to focus on the rest of my mother's words.

"I told her that you would be right back and she could go back to sleep until you got here," she finished.

I nodded and moved carefully to Bella's bedside. "Baby, are you still awake? Open your eyes for me, okay? Can you let me know you're all right?" I said softly.

Bella's eyelids flickered and, slowly, lifted.

**BPOV**

It was dark and I felt like I was floating. Somewhere nearby I could hear the sounds of a television and people talking but I couldn't make out their voices. Briefly, I wondered where I was. I was so tired though and fell back into the darkness.

A throbbing pain in my leg pulled me from the oblivion and I wanted to reach out to those people around me. I thought if maybe I could call out to them that they could help me escape. I didn't know if these people were with the man who hurt me but I had to try. My throat wasn't working and my eyes were so heavy. I managed to get them open a little bit but I couldn't see much.

My eyes were playing tricks on me. Next to the bed, I saw a head of bronze hair that could only have been Edward's. I didn't understand why he would be here, wherever that was, and decided I must have been dreaming. There wasn't enough energy left in me to force my eyes open and I drifted back into unconsciousness. Images of Edward played in my mind and I was enjoying my moments of fantasy before that nagging pain pulled me awake again.

There was no doubt that this time, I wouldn't be able to ignore it. I wanted to cry out but there was something in my throat and my eyes shot open at this realization. Wildly, my eyes scanned the room. I didn't know where I was and Edward wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Hey, sweetie. It's okay. Edward will be right back. Do you know where you are?" a kind voice told me and I focused on Esme's face. My eyes widened in recognition. How did she get here? Where was "here"?

I tried to pull the tube from my mouth so I could talk to her but she restrained my hands and told me that I had to be patient.

"You're in the hospital, Bella, and that tube has been helping you breathe. You have to wait for the doctors to take it out. Do you understand?"

I tried to nod and I think she saw it.

"Bella, Edward will be here any minute. Why don't you rest until he comes back? He'll help you with the tube, okay?" Esme said softly.

I closed my eyes against the harsh lights and moments later I heard the only sound that could have enticed me to open them again.

Edward.

"Baby, are you still awake? Open your eyes for me, okay? Can you let me know you're all right?"

He sounded worried and relieved. I blinked against the bright light and the room dimmed instantly. His face was still above me and it lit up with a breath-taking smile. I tried to speak again and was thwarted by the tube. I made to pull it out but Edward lightly gripped my wrist and shook his head.

"No, sweet girl. You can't take it out by yourself. Give me a few minutes and we will get it out for you, okay?"

I tried to nod but it hurt too much, so I settled for blinking a lot. Someone had turned off the overhead light and just the one over my bed was illuminated. Esme moved into my line of vision and brushed back some of my hair. I still didn't understand how she could be here.

"I'll be right back, Bella," Edward told me and my eyes followed him as he rushed from the room.

"He's going to get the nurse to help him take your breathing tube out. He won't leave you, Bella," Esme assured me. The fear I felt must have been plain in my eyes. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it and I returned it with all the strength I could, but I knew it wasn't much.

I think Esme continued to talk to me but I was so tired and I closed my eyes for a few minutes. A minute later, or at least that's what it felt like, Edward was stroking my arm and begging me to open my eyes. They were so heavy but I forced them open for him and I was rewarded with his beautiful smile.

"All right, Bella, on the count of three, I need you to cough for me as we pull this out. Can you do that?"

On his count, I coughed as much as I could and the tube slid from my throat. I took a huge breath and my throat was dry and painful. I must have made a little noise because Edward immediately motioned for something and Esme handed him a white cup. He lifted it to my lips and ice chips poured into my mouth. The cold felt so good on my raw throat.

"Bella dear, I'm going to go tell everyone that you're awake and Carlisle and I will be back to see you tomorrow. I love you, honey," Esme said with a squeeze to my hand before she gathered her things and whipped out of the room.

I looked at Edward in confusion and he answered one of my unspoken questions. "Everyone's here, baby; your mom and dad, Phil, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and my mom and dad. Angela's even been here to check on you."

The door burst open and my mother practically ran over to me. "Oh, Bella! Oh, honey, I've been so worried about you. How do you feel?"

My voice was very gravelly when I responded. "I'm fine, Mom." Edward's hand tightened around mine.

"Always trying to be the brave one," Mom whispered with emotion.

My dad appeared next to her and cautiously rubbed my ankle. Fatigue battled with the pain and part of me was afraid that if I went back to sleep, the pain would drag me under and I wouldn't be able to wake back up. I looked up into Edward's eyes and tried to communicate my pain with him.

"What is it, baby?" he asked softly as he bent down closer to me.

"Hurts," I managed to choke out.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry." His voice was anguished and he placed something in my hand and curved my thumb over the top of it. "This button controls your morphine. If it hurts just press it." He gently used his thumb to press it over mine. I smiled at him weakly and my eyes were heavy again. I fought to keep them open, to keep him in my sights, afraid he would disappear if I looked away too long.

"Go to sleep, Bella. I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered. I let my eyes close and I drifted away again.

The room was dark when I woke up again and the clock on the wall indicated that it was after midnight. My mom and dad were gone, but Edward held my hand as he slept on a chair next to my bed. I was feeling much clearer than I had earlier and the pain was not as bad. I didn't know what had happened to me and the only person that could answer that was fast asleep.

I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles and relished how his hand felt in mine. The light touch caused Edward to jump and his tired green eyes met mine.

"You're awake," he said quietly.

"So are you," I answered. My voice was still raspy and my mouth dry.

Edward reached behind him and brought up my cup, now filled with water, and put the straw in my mouth. I drank deeply and drained it.

"Thank you," I said, my voice a little stronger.

"Anything," he answered and I thought his voice might have been a little sad.

"What happened to me?" I asked nervously. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know.

Edward sighed. "You were attacked by the serial rapist about two blocks from here. You fought back and he kicked you through a window. At some point, your left shin was broken and the glass cut your femoral artery in your right thigh. You also sustained a concussion."

"Can I see?"

"Do you want to?" he asked incredulously. I nodded and could feel the lump on the back of my skull.

Edward flicked on the light, grabbed the remote for the bed, and moved my head up so I reclined. He rolled the sheet back and slid my gown up a little bit. There was a heavy cast encasing much of my lower left leg and I could see bandages wrapped around my thigh. Small cuts and bruises marred my skin. I was aware of the throbbing in my head and on both of my legs. I wasn't prepared for the ache in my abdomen.

"He didn't . . . did he?" I whispered through my building tears.

"No, baby, he didn't. I got to you in time," Edward reassured me. He lowered my gown gently and rolled the blankets back up. "Are you warm enough?"

"I can't feel much of anything, to be honest," I laughed. "Are you cold?"

He shrugged as if it didn't matter and resumed his seat next to me. He held my hand as if it were his lifeline.

"Why were you walking here, Bella?" His voice was so quiet I might have missed it if I hadn't been paying so close attention.

"I made some banana bread for you and I wanted to bring you some. I wasn't sure if you would want to see me, but I had to try. I didn't have my car because I drove to work with a concussion and Angela took me home and I didn't want to call a cab." Something struck the edges of my memory but I pushed it aside for the time being. "I thought the walk would help me figure out what to say."

"Funny, I was out walking for the same reason," he muttered.

"How long have you been here? Aren't you supposed to be in the other hospital?" I asked, somewhat still in my fog.

"I've been here as long as you have, so 2 days and a few hours, now. Work can wait until you are better."

"But you look so tired," I half-complained.

"So do you, love," he responded. "Are you ready to go back to sleep?"

"No, I want to talk for a few minutes." I had a million questions and my brain was being really slow in organizing them. "I think I've slept enough for a bit."

"That you have. I'm so glad to see your beautiful brown eyes again," he told me sincerely.

"And I was so glad to see your green eyes when I woke up. But, why?" I mumbled. Part of my mind knew what I was asking but I couldn't get my mouth to cooperate fully.

"Why what, baby?"

"Why are you here?" I explained. "At the wedding and then, on Wednesday, you left. I'm . . . confused."

Edward sighed and scooted a little closer to me. His grip on my hand tightened briefly and he looked down at our hands. "I don't know where to start. It's not like I haven't had plenty of time to figure out what I wanted to say, but nothing ever seems like enough."

"Why did you make me leave, Edward?" My voice was rough and small and even I could hear the fear behind it.

"I was afraid," he said simply.

"Of what?" This certainly wasn't clarifying anything for me.

"Of you leaving me. Of not being good enough or even just enough for you. I'd spent a lot less time at the hospital than I needed to so that I could spend time with you. Because I wanted to," he added, seeing the expression on my face, but then looked back down at his hands. "Very few relationships survive residency because the hours are grueling. There were so many times that I wanted to tell you that I had to start stepping up my hours, but things were so new and I didn't want to scare you away. I knew how I felt, how I feel, but I thought it would be too much, too soon." He still hadn't looked back up to my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I croaked out. The discomfort in my throat was compounded by the tears I was holding back. Even now, his obvious pain was mine.

"How could I tell you without telling you that I wanted to be your husband but that I wouldn't be around much?" His gaze finally met mine and his eyes pleaded with me to understand. "Then, when my parents found out, their reactions were . . . everything I feared they would be. My dad basically confirmed for me that we couldn't make it. I thought if I ended things before we got even more invested, it would be easier in the long run."

I coughed my sarcastic laugh. "How'd that work for you?"

"Oh my God, Bella. I've never been so miserable in my life. I need you in my life, more than I ever thought possible. Every time I worked up the nerve to call and ask your forgiveness, I would either get called away or I would remember the look on your face at the airport. Last weekend, I decided I could send you a text, but everything sounded stupid."

"Is that why I got a 'C'?" I still wasn't getting the answer to my original question but, since I had him talking, my curiosity was piqued.

"A 'C'? I must not have deleted my last message all the way. It said 'Can I take you to dinner?' but that seemed really presumptuous. Then I ended up working straight through the beginning of the week. By Wednesday, I had reached my limit so I called and found out when your game was."

"Why did you leave?"

"I was on call and a little girl needed her spleen removed. I didn't have time to stop and say anything. By the time I was done, it was two am and too late to call. That's why I was trying again on Thursday night. I had Friday night off and I was hoping you would see me." His eyes were so sad and I wasn't sure if it was because I was here or because he never found out if I wanted to see him.

I returned to my original question since he hadn't ever answered. "But why are you here?"

He was bewildered. "I told you I'm here because you're here. Where else would I be?"

"At home, sleeping." The pain was getting a little worse and I was getting more sarcastic by the second. I reached my free hand across my body to try and reach him but I was distracted. There were needles taped to my skin and I could see faint bruises and cuts marring my skin. What wasn't there, though, was what captured my attention. A sob escaped before I could stop it.

"Baby, what is it?" Edward asked in a panic. "Are you hurting?"

"It's gone. Why is it gone?" I choked out. Tears were brimming over and I could feel the grief and panic pulling me back under.

"What's gone?"

"My ring. Why is it gone?" I cried.

"Shh, angel. It's not gone. I have it. I had to take it off when we took you to surgery and I wasn't sure if you would want it back," he whispered gently.

"Did you not want everyone to know?" That didn't mesh with what he just said but the hurt of the last few weeks bubbled out.

Edward scoffed. "Everyone knows, Bella. My family, your parents, the entire hospital staff. They all know. I told them. If you don't want to be married anymore, if I've hurt you too much, I'll explain that too."

"Do you want to be?" He sounded like he did but since he had been the one holding back, I wasn't sure.

"Bella, I love you. I cannot live without you and I don't want to. You mean everything to me. If you don't feel the same, I'll understand because I know that I deserve it," he said with passion.

I didn't hear much past the first sentence. "You . . . you love me?" I could feel the truth of the words as I spoke them but I wanted his confirmation too.

"Truly, I do and I have for awhile now. I didn't want to tell you because I thought it was too soon and it would freak you out. But I love you, Bella, with all my heart. And I am so sorry that I hurt you."

"I love you, too." I whispered the words as my throat grew sore. I wasn't sure that he heard them until his eyes met mine and I could see the happiness radiating out of them.

"Oh, Bella," he murmured. Edward stood and bent over the bed rail and kissed me gently. Fire ignited in my body and, as much as I wanted him, it made the ache in my abdomen worse.

He set his forehead against mine and I could see the tears form around his closed lashes. I rested my hand on his cheek and felt the stubble under my palm. He really had been here the whole time.

"Edward," I whispered as the pain started to radiate through my legs and my lower torso again. "If James didn't . . . you know . . . why does my belly hurt so badly?"

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and his jaw tightened. "Can we talk about that tomorrow, please?"

I huffed. "If we are going to make this work, we are going to have to start being open and honest with each other. You have to talk to me!"

He backed up and, suddenly, he looked tired and older. "I will, baby. But, please, just not tonight. I can't," he begged.

The pain in his eyes clearly told me that he was telling the truth and I tried to remind myself to ask him later. Before I went back to sleep though, I wanted to see his smile again. "You know, I'm not saying that we don't need to talk about this some more, because we do, but can I have my ring back now?" I smiled at him in reassurance.

The exhaustion was chased away by his happiness and he stood up again. I watched him reach into his pocket and pull out my small, simple band. He leaned over and held my left hand carefully while he slid it back on my finger. Once it was securely against my knuckle, he kissed me tenderly and whispered, "I love you, Bella. Thank you."

I wanted to ask one more thing, because I was sure that he had been sleeping about as well as I had for the last couple of weeks. I just didn't know if it would be feasible. "How bad are my legs?"

"What do you mean? We aren't going to amputate them or anything," he asked confusedly.

"I mean, can I lay on my side?"

"Do you want to?" He sounded incredulous again.

"Yes, because there is no way you are going to fit in this bed with me if I am on my back," I answered matter-of-factly.

That brought a smile to his face. "Bella, love, I can't get in there with you."

"Please? I sleep so much better when you are with me," I begged. Edward stared at my face for a minute then nodded his approval.

"Okay, but you have to tell me if it hurts or you get uncomfortable in any way," he insisted while he helped me roll onto my left side. I started to protest his direction but acquiesced when I realized that the cast was in the way. I hit the morphine button and waited. Edward climbed into the bed behind me and wrapped his arm around my mid-section.

"Is this okay?" he checked.

"More than okay," I breathed. I could feel the morphine race through my veins.

Edward's breathing slowed behind me and I started drifting off to sleep. Just before sleep enveloped me, I heard him whisper, "I love you, my Bella. Only you."

**So what did you think? I promise that this is not the last of the conversation. New Moon's forgiveness was a little too quick and neat for me. Hit that little review button and tell me what you think. Please? Pretty please?**


	31. Chapter 31: Truth

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: This story is my creation and mine alone. I have not authorized any translations or reproductions. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and we all recognize her contribution to the fandom. Let's all play nice. Please. **

A/N: I am so sorry. Please don't throw rotten fruit at my head. My wonderful beta, lolafalana, had a crisis and it delayed this chapter. In fact, the only one that has seen it is the lovely Riss-uscmam, who pre-read it for me and fixed some of my little errors. I may replace this chapter sometime in the next week after lolafalana gets a hold of it, but we shall see. Lo—I hope the water didn't do too much damage. Thank you all for reading and now, on with the show!

**Chapter 31: Truth**

**BPOV**

I knew that I had been asleep for the better part of the last two and a half days, but not once had a felt as restedas I did when the light from the windows woke me. My legs hurt and the discomfort in my torso made itself known but I couldn't bring myself to hit the button attached to my bed that would send me back to dreamland. The clock on the wall indicated that it was a little after six in the morning.

Edward's arms tightened around me slightly and pulled me back against his chest. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, I felt whole for the first time in weeks. We still had a lot to discuss and work through but we loved each other and I was confident that we could do it.

He loved me. Out of everything that had come out the night before, those words were the ones that shocked me the most. It wasn't just because he left me knowing that he loved me but that we had both been so blind to each other's emotions. I had never considered that he felt as strongly for me as I did for him and perhaps that scared him too. After all, wasn't it rather soon to fall in love with someone? I had no frame of reference.

The door opened and my day nurse came in. By the expression on her face, I knew it wasn't the first time she had been in here, but she did quirk her eyebrow at me when she realized I was awake.

"How are you feeling this morning, Bella?" she asked quietly, so as not wake the slumbering man behind me.

"Better, I think," I whispered. It was easier to talk now than it had been hours earlier. "My legs hurt but I don't want the morphine. I'm tired of sleeping," I chuckled.

"I'll ask Dr. Winters what he would suggest." She continued doing her job efficiently and carefully wrapped the blood pressure cup around my right arm since the left was pinned to the mattress. The beeping of the machine was loud and I felt Edward shift behind me.

He blinked and yawned as he woke up and his eyes went straight for the source of the noise. When his brain caught up with his eyes, he cut his eyes to Carol, the nurse, then down to me. He smiled softly and pressed his lips to mine.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, thank you. Did you?"

"It was the best I've had in weeks," he admitted with a smile. "How is she this morning, Carol?"

"Everything looks good so far, Dr. Cullen. She does want something for the pain that won't put her to sleep again. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Bella, on a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?" he asked while I was still folded into his body.

"Right now, I would give it a 6 or 7," I said truthfully.

He nodded and directed his gaze back to the waiting nurse. "It's been about 6 hours since her last dose, so apart from physical exertion, that is about as bad as it is going to get, I think. Let's try some Tylenol 3 and see how those do. It might be a little light, but she is susceptible to medication and that will give us an idea of what she will be able to handle." He looked back down at me. "Baby, I need you to talk to me and tell me when it hurts and how badly. You should be on something stronger, but most of those will make you tired. Can you do that?"

I agreed and Carol left to enter her notes and order the medication. I cocked my head at Edward and fixed him with a questioning stare.

"So, are you officially my doctor? How is that allowed?"

"Yes, I have been since you were brought in. Technically, it isn't, but we weren't left with a lot of choices. There was a major car accident the same night you were brought in and there weren't enough surgeons to go around. You got the chief of surgery and me. It's also allowed me to stay here and for you to have other visitors. There are rules against how many people are allowed in but your doctor can be here as much as he wants," he explained.

"Seems kind of like cheating," I mused.

Edward shrugged and kissed my nose. "I don't really care. I would have stayed even if they didn't have me listed on there."

"Well, Dr. Cullen, what can we expect from today?"

"We will probably have visits from Dr. Caruthers, the chief of surgery, and Dr. Stanton, another one of your physicians, now that you are awake. The police have been on pins and needles, waiting for you to wake up so they are going to want a word as well. Other than that, our families will be here in about 3 hours."

He climbed off the bed and kissed me lightly as he made his way to the communal bathroom. I readjusted my body as well as I could and played with the bed buttons to sit me upright. Edward smiled when he came back out and took his place back at the side of the bed.

"Do you want to talk some more while we are still alone?" he offered.

"I guess we should," I concurred with a sigh. "Where were we?" I paused, thinking hard. "You were telling me why you left."

"I just didn't know how to handle it all. I didn't want to end things with you but I didn't want to hurt you later either when I couldn't be the man you needed. I don't know how to do this, Bella, but I don't want to do it without you."

"And how long did it take you to figure that out?" I figured watching me in here had been a catalyst for a lot of his conclusions.

He snorted. "Truthfully, I figured it out as soon as you pulled away. I wanted to go after you but I was in no shape to drive. When you didn't show up for brunch, I knew that I had blown it. I took a lot of it out on my parents. What do you say to the people that told you to divorce the love of your life? I couldn't wait to get away from them."

"Why didn't you talk to me on the way to the airport? On the way home?" I had to understand this.

"Why didn't you come talk to me? Why didn't you fight me on it?" His voice was anguished.

"I didn't think you wanted me to," I said in a whisper.

"Exactly. I had been so cruel the night before, I couldn't fathom that you would want to be in the same space as me. I could see the hurt etched on your face. And by the time you called me later in the week, I didn't know what to say, how to fix it. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"I had no idea what I did. I thought that you had been pretending all that time just to get through Alice's wedding," I confessed.

He looked like I had punched him in the stomach. "Oh God no, Bella. I. . . I wanted to tell you all weekend how much I love you but I didn't want you to think it was just because of Alice's wedding. I couldn't wait until Sunday to announce to our families that we were married. I had decided that we could figure it all out. You had been telling me that all along. But when my dad said that it wouldn't be possible and I just needed to take care of it, I starting doubting everything."

"Your dad told you to divorce me?" I asked, shocked that Carlisle would ever suggest such a thing.

"To be fair to him, he still thought I was married to Tanya at the time, but yes, he did."

"I can see why you reacted the way you did," I conceded.

"But it wasn't right, Bella! I shouldn't have," he protested.

"No, you shouldn't have. You should have talked to me, told me what was going on. But, you have a tendency to overreact. I have to know though, that this won't happen again. I don't think I can handle another two weeks like the last two."

Edward gave me a humorless chuckle. "Bella, the result of my stupidity was almost losing you as my wife and then almost losing you period. I wouldn't make it through that again."

Carol interrupted us at that moment when she handed me a glass of water and two pills. "These are the Tylenol 3s we discussed a little while ago."

I nodded in understanding and gave her a small smile. The pills were rather large and scraped against my raw throat going down, but I managed to swallow them. Truthfully, I was ready to hit the morphine button so I was hoping they would kick in soon.

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Caruthers is on the floor and will be in here," she stopped as the door opened again revealing a tall man with salt and pepper hair, "now."

Edward laughed. "Thanks, Carol. Good morning, Dr. Caruthers." Edward held out his hand and Dr. Caruthers shook it eagerly.

"How is our patient today?" he asked with a smile. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or Edward. I answered anyway.

"I'm awake," I offered. He laughed and turned to Edward.

"Have you checked the incision yet?"

Edward shook his head. "Not this morning. I knew you would be coming up and would want to see it so I waited."

Dr. Caruthers looked at me and smiled. "Do you mind if we take a look?"

I shook my head and winced as I tried to sit up a little straighter. Edward was at my side immediately and helped position me. They carefully pulled the blankets down and my gown up. My right thigh was completely hidden beneath a mess of bandages. I watched with interest as they carefully pulled them off. Finally, I was left with a large gauze bandage taped to my leg. There were blue marks peeking out from the sides and I eyed them curiously. Edward carefully lifted the gauze and I saw an incision about six inches long, stitched together with precision. The blue marks were fully revealed and I laughed.

"Did you sign my leg?" I asked Edward.

He gave me his crooked grin. "We both did. It's a surgical requirement so we don't operate on the wrong place. There are signatures on your other leg too, but you won't get to see those for about two weeks."

I knew that it had been a medical requirement but knowing that Edward had signed me made me feel like I belonged to him that little bit more. "Why only two weeks? Don't casts normally stay on for six to eight?"

Dr. Caruthers answered. "The break was clean but the bones had separated so we put in two plates and four screws. The cast is more for protection than healing. We won't have to leave it on as long as we would if it was keeping the bones in place. The incision here really looks good. You did a good job closing, Edward. There isn't a lot of swelling and shouldn't be a lot of scarring. I'm thinking we can take the outer stitches out in about 2 weeks."

"Outer stitches?" I asked. "Are there inner stitches?"

"Your femoral artery had to be grafted," Edward reminded me. "The sutures we used will eventually dissolve on their own and be reabsorbed by the body."

"I think you are doing well and we will probably move you down to a regular room later today," Dr. Caruthers announced. "I am sure you all have plenty of family that will be happy to hear that."

We both agreed and he just chatted casually with us while he made a few notes of his own on my chart. It wasn't long before he left us alone once again.

"How is your pain level now?" Edward questioned clinically and somewhat abstractly.

"It's about a 4. Nothing unmanageable," I dismissed. He gave me a hard look but let my assessment stand. He retook the seat next to me and reclasped my hand.

"Bella, if I had asked you to dinner, would you have gone?" He was clearly still uncertain.

"Edward, I was on my way to the hospital a day after getting a concussion to bring you some banana bread because I wanted to do something for you. I would have gone even if it was just to see you."

"Thank you," he breathed. "You were bringing me banana bread? I should've killed the bastard just for ruining my bread!"

"Trust you to focus on that. I made two loaves. The other one should still be at my place if you want to go get it," I offered.

"I hope it's still good when you get out of here, then," he said. He used the hand holding mine to rub small circles on my knuckles.

We spent several minutes just enjoying the togetherness after so long apart. I used the time to memorize his face again through the fog of the pain killers.

Our solitude was interrupted again, this time by a short, middle-aged doctor with wavy brown hair. Edward's demeanor shifted and he seemed uneasy.

"Good morning, Bella! I'm Dr. Stanton. I heard that you woke up last night and I thought I would check on you today. How are you feeling?" Dr. Stanton's voice was professional and strong.

I was tempted to just tell him that I was fine but that wasn't the truth. I was working very hard to focus on one thing at a time. I'd spent the last few hours dwelling on my relationship with Edward and I hadn't spent any time thinking about what had landed me here and I really had not given much more than a cursory consideration to my injuries.

"I'm all right," I finally relayed.

"I have a few questions for you, if that's okay." I nodded and he continued. "When was your last period?"

At first, I thought I must not have heard him right and I glanced to Edward for clarification. His eyes were cast downward and his jaw was tense.

"I thought he didn't rape me," I stated with a hint of panic.

"He didn't, love," Edward reassured me but he didn't look at me when he said it.

"I don't understand. Why is this important?" I asked.

Dr. Stanton's eyes moved from me to Edward and back again. "I'll be back in just a minute." He furrowed his brow and left the room.

"Edward, what is going on?"

Edward squeezed his eyes together and looked up at me with only what could be described as anguish on his face. His hands were wringing in his lap. "Do you remember asking me last night why your lower abdomen hurt so badly?"

"Yes…"

"While you were in surgery, you started bleeding again, badly. Some of your tests results came back at the same time and Dr. Stanton had to be called in. You…" Edward stopped and it didn't look like he could continue.

"Edward," I whispered, "what does Dr. Stanton do?"

"He's an OB/GYN," Edward whispered in return.

There was such a haze around my brain and nothing was making sense. "But why…"

"During the attack, you sustained some blows to your abdomen and you lost a lot of blood." Edward was fighting to maintain his doctor façade. "The combination of the two caused you to miscarry."

My breath caught in my throat and I could see Edward struggling against the tide of emotion that was overwhelming him. Neither of us moved when Dr. Stanton reentered.

"I'm sorry. I know that this is bad timing, but we need to establish a few details," he began. "Do you know when your last period was?"

"Monday," I choked through the lump in my throat.

"Was it a normal cycle?"

"It was a little lighter than normal but I figured that was due to stress." My voice was small. I couldn't fathom what he was telling me.

"What type of birth control do you use?" He was still cool and professional. I was bewildered.

"The Nuvaring. I'm supposed to put it back in on Sunday night."

"I'll get one ordered and brought up to you. When was your last normal cycle?"

"Last month?" I thought hard about the dates. "It should have been around the 14th, I think." Edward's head sank into his hands.

**EPOV**

I did the math in my head. Bella's last normal cycle was the week before my birthday. I made her stay Sunday night, so she wouldn't have put in her birth control until the next morning. It had to have been that weekend. My wife had been pregnant for a month and I hadn't been there for her. Granted, she didn't know it, but that didn't change the facts.

I was barely aware of Dr. Stanton leaving the room. I couldn't look at Bella. I didn't want her to see me cry and I was barely containing the tears.

"Edward?" Bella said and I could hear the pain in her voice. "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry."

My head snapped up at her apology. Tears were coursing over her cheeks, leaving wet, salty trails in their wake. "What on earth do you have to be sorry for, angel?"

"I should have known and taken more precautions. I never had to worry about getting pregnant. I know that's not what you…"

I cut her off instantly. "Bella, are you apologizing for getting pregnant?"

"Well, yeah. You…"

I was by her side in an instant. "Bella, you were carrying our child. How could you think I would be upset about that?"

"You are upset," she pointed out.

I lowered the bed rail and shifted her body so that she could face me on the bed. I did have to raise the rail once I was lying down so I wouldn't fall out. One of my hands smoothed her hair and I wiped the tears away with the other.

"There's a lot going through my mind. Do I think that we're anywhere close to ready for a baby? Not really, but I would have loved you both regardless. We would have found a way to make it work, just like my parents did."

"Then why are you so upset?" she asked.

I leaned my head back and thought of a way to express my feelings without overwhelming her. I knew from my training that she would already be overly emotional from the combination of the pain and the additional hormones. I also knew that I often said the wrong thing and made it worse. Bella's hand cupped my cheek. When I opened my eyes, hers were boring into mine, willing me to talk to her.

"It's been a long couple of days, Bella. I thought I was going to lose you and then, just when we had gotten you stable and almost through surgery, the bleeding started again. I had to give my consent, there in the operating room. Watching the amount of blood involved, knowing how much you had already lost, I stood there wondering if I was going to lose my wife and child on the same day. Later, it was all I could think about. Were you coming to the hospital, coming back to me, just because of the baby? If so, what would happen when you found out that it wasn't there anymore?"

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "And now, to find out that you didn't know, it's such a relief. But you were carrying my child and I've been an awful husband." I scraped my hand over my face and spread the tears that had fallen over the stubble on my jaw.

Bella pulled me close and tucked my head into her neck. She held me while my stress and fear poured out of me. In the arms of my wife, I finally let it all go. I had been trying so hard to be strong for her but at this moment, I needed her strength.

"Shh, it's okay," Bella murmured as my outpouring slowed.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. There was nothing there but love and compassion. "I'm sorry, Bella. I just…"

"No, don't apologize. You have borne it all for the last three days. This is my job, remember," she teased.

"I love you, Bella." I kissed her softly and I could feel the roughness of her lips against mine. I certainly didn't care because kissing her felt like heaven.

"I love you, too. Is there anything else I need to know before we have another visitor?"

"Um, well, they arrested the man that attacked you after I beat his face in. Does that count?" I cocked my head to the side to watch her reaction.

"You did what?" she asked incredulously.

"He wouldn't stop moving!" I defended. "And he had just tried to kill you."

Bella shook her head and laughed softly. Her smile dropped and she looked like she wanted to ask something, but she didn't speak.

"What is it, baby?"

"It's just, can I take anything else for pain? I know I wanted something that wouldn't make me sleepy, but, right now, I'm hurting and I just want to sleep for awhile." I could hear the pain and the need in her voice.

"Let me talk to Dr. Winters and see what he says. You can't use the morphine. Do you want to talk for a little while?" I offered.

"No, I just want to rest. I need some time to process it all," she answered.

"All right, baby, whatever you need." I slipped out of the bed and went out to the nurses' station. Luckily, Dr. Winters was already there and had already made a supplementary plan in case the Tylenol 3 didn't work. We discussed the plan for moving Bella and it looked like we were going to do it in the early afternoon.

The meal crew brought Bella's breakfast when I returned and I insisted that she let me help. We laughed a lot and Bella told me that I would have to improve my aim before we actually had kids when the third bite of scrambled eggs fell in her lap. I stole her bacon in retaliation.

It felt good to be able to tease with her again. Carol came in as soon as she had finished and injected the pain killer directly into Bella's IV. Within minutes, Bella was sleeping. I cleaned up the tray, moved it out of the way and prepared for another long day of family visits.

The detective in charge of Bella's case stopped in just before nine and was disappointed to see that Bella was not awake. I urged Pete to come back in a couple of hours. Renee arrived as he was leaving and she was excited to hear that they would be moving Bella later in the day. She was one of those people that felt the need to fill silence and she talked almost constantly.

First, she told me what they had done to Bella's apartment to clean it up, although it sounded as though Alice did more of the actual work. Then, she told me about her current position as a kindergarten aide and said that she missed working with babies. I did relay the story of Bella cuddling with Carlos and Renee was enthusiastic about finding something like that back home and hinted that if Bella and I decided to have children soon, she could get her fix with her own grandchild.

I knew that Renee was completely in the dark concerning our recent loss, but her words stung and my chest ached for what could have been. In my mind's eye, I could see a smaller version of Bella leaping into my arms and wrapping her small arms around my neck in greeting. I had considered our theoretical children several times over the last month, but this was the first time I truly longed for that future.

Phil came in about ten, hoping to talk to Bella before he left to go back to Jacksonville, but she was still fast asleep. He kissed Renee and shook my hand, bidding me to take care of his girls. I promised to do my best. Bella did start stirring when Charlie arrived about a half an hour later and seemed surprised to see both of her parents next to her bed. I watched them interact from behind Renee.

"Mom, Dad, hi," Bella said sleepily. She spied me standing in the background and gave me a sleepy grin.

"Hey there, baby girl," Renee responded.

"Morning, Bells," Charlie said gruffly.

"Where's Phil?"

"Oh, baby, he had to go back to Jacksonville. His assistant coach can't control the boys and he needed to be there for their training," Renee explained. "He came by earlier to see you but you were sleeping. He's really sorry he had to go."

"It's all right. Maybe I'll get to talk to him later." Bella yawned widely and shifted against her pillows. "You know, maybe next time you all can come visit me when we can have some fun and not while I am bedridden."

Renee giggled and Charlie looked abashed. I knew that as Chief of Police in Forks, WA, he probably didn't have a lot of extra money to spend on plane tickets and resolved to make sure he made it here at least once a year.

"Mom, you would love the art museums around here and the Field Museum. Dad, maybe we could get Cubs tickets," she suggested.

The both nodded, obviously appeasing her and she rolled her eyes at them. "Edward, I've lived here for six years. This is Dad's first trip here and Mom's second. I don't think they believe in the wonders of Chicago."

I smiled at her and agreed, naming some other attractions they would like. She was trying to focus on happier things and distract her parents from her condition. Charlie asked me about the Cubs-White Sox Crosstown Classic that took place every year and we started a debate on the merits of the National League versus the American League. Bella distracted her mother by asking about her new hobbies; it seemed she had taken up scuba diving despite being terrified of sharks.

They left to get some lunch and Alice and Rosalie came up to visit. Bella encouraged me to go get some real food as she didn't think her bacon counted as a full meal. Alice helpfully informed me that Mom and Dad were in the waiting room and they hadn't eaten yet either. I didn't want to leave her but it sounded like she needed a little girl time so I reluctantly went to find my parents.

I flatly refused to leave the hospital so we ate our meal in the cafeteria. My mother immediately commented that I was better rested. I agreed that my sleep the night before had been much better but I didn't tell them it was because I slept in Bella's hospital bed.

"Have all the doctors been in today, now that she is awake?" my dad asked casually. His question was anything but. He was fishing for information.

"Yes, Dr. Caruthers and Dr. Stanton both came by first thing this morning," I answered noncommittally.

"How did that go?" Mom asked.

"Dr. Caruthers was pleased. Bella got a kick out of the signatures on her leg and seemed pleased that she won't have to wear the cast for very long."

"And Dr. Stanton, he's the OB/GYN, right?" Dad led.

"Yes, and that visit did not go as well. Bella had no idea and she was pretty shaken up."

"How far along was she?" my mother whispered, the grief thick in her voice.

"About a month." That was as much as I could say about it. I still wanted to kill the bastard for hurting Bella and taking our child away from us before we even knew it was there. Thankfully, my parents seemed to understand and let the matter drop.

Mom launched into a discussion about her newest plans for the house. After the wedding, she had decided to redecorate. My dad joked that Grandma Cullen had expressed her appreciation for it and Mom now needed to change it around. Mom claimed that she needed an excuse to keep Grandma at home for awhile. The wedding had been all the togetherness that she could take.

Since we had been gone for almost an hour, I went straight back to Bella's room to find that she had finished most of her lunch and she was in decent spirits, although her energy was waning again. Mom and Dad kicked Rose and Alice out so they could have some time with Bella. Both Mom and Dad made sure they told Bella repeatedly how much they loved her and how glad they were that she was now an official part of their family. I wasn't sure how much she believed them after our conversation the night before, but she agreed with them and kept her own feelings tightly controlled.

About 3:00 in the afternoon, Carol announced that Bella would be moving from the CCU within the hour. Mom busied herself cleaning out all of our things from the room while I helped Carol prepare Bella for the transfer. For her part, Bella waited patiently but did not appear to be overly happy. Carol found a volunteer to direct our family down to Bella's new room and left us alone for a few minutes while she scrounged up the orderly that was going to drive the bed.

"Why so glum, baby?" I asked gently, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"Was I that obvious?" she chuckled darkly. I waited for her to continue and rubbed small circles on the back of her hand.

"Are there rules down there about the number of visitors that you are allowed to have?" she asked suddenly.

"No, why?"

Bella's shoulders sagged. "They make me tired. Between my mom, your mom and Alice, they just exhaust me. Add to that having to entertain my dad and the guys…"

I smiled at her. "Bella, any time that you are ready for some rest, you take it. No one expects you to entertain. And if you want them out, just say the word and I'll clear the room."

"Will you stay?"

I kissed her forehead. "Without question. I'm here until you order me away."

That seemed to pacify her and she closed her eyes for a few minutes while we waited. The orderly came in and I followed him down to her new room. The volunteer had the good sense to put our family in a waiting room until Bella got settled, but we were inundated with people almost immediately. I was quite surprised when an unfamiliar woman walked in and greeted Bella with a gush of worry and relief.

Bella spoke to her for a few minutes before motioning me over. "Jane, this is my husband, Edward. Edward, this is Jane, my boss."

"It's nice to meet you," I told her. "I've heard a lot about you."

Jane laughed. "Oh, that doesn't bode well for me!"

"Nah, it's been good. Bella loves working with you."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm lucky to have her on my team." Jane shot a smile at Bella and Bella returned it with a small smile of her own. She was getting tired again.

Jane asked me a few questions about myself and made sure that Bella knew she expected some information later. They visited for a few more minutes and I got distracted by Emmett's discussion about his baseball team's chances this year. Now that they had been practicing, he was even more heartened at their chances. Charlie was enthralled and clearly knew a lot about the sport.

When I checked on Bella again, Jane was gone and she was surrounded by Mom, Renee, Alice and Rosalie. The four of them were excitedly talking about something and, by the peeks I could see of Bella through their bodies, she was only half-heartedly listening and her eyelids were staying closed longer with each blink. The women didn't seem to notice. I figured I would give Bella a few more minutes to call me over before I interrupted.

Jasper left after a while and returned with boxes of pizza for everyone to munch on. Bella's evening meal consisted of roast beef, mashed potatoes and green beans. She gave me a pleading look and with a laugh, I replaced her plate with a piece of pizza. Who was I to deny her a decent meal? She scarfed it down and rubbed her stomach happily before drifting off to sleep.

As I suspected, none of her visitors was bothered by the fact that Bella was napping. We all talked in quieter voices and enjoyed the togetherness after the fracturing of the last few days. The resident on the floor, Dr. Halperin, looked in on her and told me that if she continued to improve over the night, he would send her home the next day.

Renee announced her intention to stay with Bella for the rest of the week and Mom decided that she wasn't going home until Tuesday or Wednesday. Dad and Charlie agreed that they would leave as soon as she was let out and they would get Mom a one way ticket home. I knew that this meant that I would need to talk to Bella tonight about her post-hospital plans.

She did wake up in time to tell everyone goodbye at the end of visiting hours and seemed relieved when the door closed behind Alice, who promised to see her the next day when she got settled at home.

"So, I'm stuck with Renee for an entire week?" she asked bleakly.

"You heard that, huh?" I laughed.

"I might have pretended to be asleep," she giggled.

"That does raise a few questions," I said uncertainly. Bella leaned her head over and looked at me curiously. "What I mean is, well, where. . ." I trailed off at the end, not sure how to broach this subject.

"Where what?"

"Where do you want to go when you get out?" I blurted out.

"Home? I don't think I'm up for any fancy dinners or anything," she retorted with a quirked brow.

"That's, that's not what I mean. Where is home, Bella?"

"Oh. Oh!" she exclaimed as my question finally made sense to her. Her expression turned thoughtful and she was quiet for several moments. Each second that she was silent ratcheted my anxiety. I was suddenly concerned that she would want to return to how we were before the wedding and I really wasn't willing to regress anymore.

"Did you know that I felt homesick when I was in Forks?" Bella asked out of the blue.

"You felt homesick when you went home?" I wasn't following her train of thought.

"I wasn't home because you were still here in Chicago," she said quietly. I could feel my expression soften and she reached her hand up to cup my cheek. I closed my eyes and let my head lean into her small hand. When she spoke again, her voice was soft and careful. "What do you want, Edward?"

"You. Always you," I replied honestly. My voice cracked a little because I was afraid that even though we had come so far in the last couple days, it wouldn't be enough.

She chuckled again and smiled. "The last time we talked about this was your birthday."

"I remember. I've thought a lot about that day this weekend," I confessed. "You told me then that we should maintain the status quo until I was ready to tell everyone about our marriage."

"Yes, I did. Were you really ready, Edward? Or did you feel pushed?"

"Pushed? I wanted to tell my family every second that we were home. I hated that we had to hide it on Alice's wedding day and that we had to set up a picture in a roundabout way to get our whole family in it. Even after I made you leave, I was hoping that you would come for brunch the next day and tell me to go to hell just so I could tell everyone else then, with you beside me. I don't want the status quo anymore, Bella. I want my wife. Every morning. Every night. For the rest of my life."

We stared at each other for a long time, searching each other's faces for a clue. Bella's eyes were brimmed with tears and she was fighting hard to keep them from spilling over. I wanted to take away every ounce of pain that I had caused her.

"Okay," she whispered finally.

"Okay?" I repeated, thinking I hadn't heard her correctly.

"Okay. Let's do that. I like that idea," she confirmed.

I knew that my answering smile had to be blinding because it lit up her face too. We were smiling and kissing like two love struck teen-agers and the tears that she held back rolled down her face before I could wipe them away.

I had to let her breathe so I pulled back from her and wiped away the remaining moisture with my thumbs. "So, where do you want to wake up every morning? Your apartment? My apartment? Scrap them both and get a new place of our own?" I couldn't help the grin that was becoming permanently etched on my face.

Bella looked thoughtful. "Do we have to decide tonight?"

"No, but it would be nice to know where to take you tomorrow when we break you out of here," I told her.

"Ugh," she moaned.

"Leaving the hospital is 'ugh?'"

"No, having to spend a week with my mother doting on me and cooking for me is ugh. I told you, she is a terrible cook. I suppose since she will be there, you should take me to my place for now and we will figure out the rest later?" she suggested.

"I can live with that." I kissed her again and stood.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" she cried in mock indignation.

"I intend to go to the bathroom and change my clothes. It's late, I'm tired, and my girl is in bed without me. You don't think I could let that continue?" I teased her. She rolled her eyes at me and I snagged a t-shirt and a pair of flannel pants from the bag Alice brought with her.

My nightly routine didn't take long but when I returned, I found that Bella had twisted herself as best as she could so that I could slide in behind her. I helped her get a little more comfortable and then gathered her in my arms. Just before I fell into a deep sleep, I whispered into her ear, "Tonight, tomorrow, the start of my forever. I love you."

**See, he can be sweet and romantic! What more can you ask for? I can and do ask for reviews because I lurve them and they make me happy. Is there someone in your life that you love but do not want around when you are sick and ailing? I love your stories! Seriously, they tell me so much about you and make me even happier that you all are here!**


	32. Chapter 32: Adjustments

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: Yep, I still have to work for a living and I still don't own Twilight. I do own this story though and I don't give you permission to use, copy or translate it. **

A/N: You guys are just awesome! As of today, there are 670 reviews on and 642 on Twilighted. Holy cow! Thank you so much. I do read and respond to each one, although sometimes it takes a little longer to get to it than I would like. I love to hear from you all each and every week!

We have a lot of new readers, so welcome! And we still have a lot that have been with me since the beginning. Thanks, guys! I also want to thank lolafalana for being a fantastic beta and putting up with my hick speech. Thank you to Riss-uscmam too for pre-reading! You guys are the best and make me better.

Please see the author's note at the end for more!

**Chapter 32: Adjustments**

**EPOV**

The next morning was a flurry of activity. Pete Barillo, the detective on her case, arrived at eight o'clock, waking us both up. Bella was in serious need of some pain medication from sleeping on her side all night and she was very short with him as he disturbed our very comfortable sleeping arrangement. As soon as I realized her pain level, I stumbled out of bed and went to the nurses' station to retrieve her meds. If she was going to have this conversation, it wasn't going to be while she was in so much pain.

I held her hand while Det. Barillo asked his questions. He started with the standard questions about the actual attack. Bella answered as best she could.

"I was just walking and I saw this cab pass by me right before I got to the hospital. I didn't think a lot about it at the time, but as I passed the alleyway, that man called my name. He talked to me like he knew me, and when I didn't want to talk to him, he pushed me up against the wall and tried to take my shirt off," she said with as much strength as she could muster.

"What did he say that made you think he knew you?"

"He said that he had called me and left me flowers."

"And did you receive those?" he asked professionally.

Bella nodded. "There were a lot of hang-ups on my home answering machine over the last two weeks and one night there were some flowers on the stairs of my apartment building."

"Did this not seem strange to you?"

Bella looked down at our hands in her lap and fiddled with her fingertips. "I thought they might have been from Edward."

I closed my eyes and my heart sank. She thought his intrusions into her life had been attempts by me to apologize.

"Why would your husband call your house and hang-up?" He was clearly confused.

"We were . . ." Bella's voice trailed off and she glanced over at me.

"We were going through a rough time," I answered through the lump in my throat. He nodded and returned to his notes.

"Did he look familiar in any way?"

"Yes, he did!" she exclaimed as if she had just remembered this little tidbit. "He was the cab driver that took me home from the airport a couple of weeks ago."

Again, I felt like a complete shit. If I had just taken her home like Emmett had asked, the psycho would never have seen her to stalk her. I barely listened to the rest of his questions, because really, they didn't matter. James was behind bars and the DA was pushing for each sentence to be served consecutively, thus ensuring that James would be in prison for more than ninety years.

Finally, Det. Barillo folded up his notebook and stood to leave and I was yanked from my thoughts. He thanked us for our time and left. Bella's hand tightened around mine as she tried to gain my attention but I was having a hard time facing her.

"It's not your fault, you know," she whispered.

"You're in here because of me, Bella. If I had never let you walk away from me in that airport, he never would have found you," I groaned.

"Yes, I am in here because of you," she agreed. "Alive. If you hadn't saved me, there is no way that I would have made it out of that alley. Please don't do this."

I gave her a half-smile and she pulled me in for a kiss. Her lips were so soft when they moved against mine and I could feel the stirrings of the desire that she always elicited in me. I knew it wasn't the appropriate time but, fuck me, if she wasn't the most desirable woman I'd ever met. I moaned into her mouth and moved as close as the bed would allow. Bella responded to my eagerness and wound her hands into my hair before she tugged slightly. I'll be honest, I was getting a little lost. My brain was telling me that we couldn't do this because her injuries were too severe, but my body wasn't listening.

Someone nearby cleared their throat and reason returned. Charlie stood at the end of the bed and looked distinctly uncomfortable. I wasn't faring much better. The pajama pants I was wearing didn't conceal much. I was fairly sure that I blushed as deeply as Bella by being caught making out by her father.

"Um, hey Dad," Bella croaked out. Her face and neck were fire red and she was having a hard time meeting Charlie's eyes.

"Hey, Bells," he responded. "I just wanted to stop by and see you before we left. Carlisle and I are flying back in a couple of hours."

"Oh! So soon?" she asked.

"I've got to get back. Mark needs a break," he explained.

While they were speaking, I dug through the bag of clothes Alice had delivered for me and I went into the bathroom to slip on a shirt and jeans. I wanted to give her some time with her dad and it wouldn't do for me to walk around the hospital in my pajamas.

"Baby, I'm going to run over to Children's really quick while you visit with your dad. Is that all right?" I asked as I emerged from the tiny bathroom.

"Sure," she said with a knowing and appreciative smile. "Will you be long?"

"No, I'm just going to check in with my attending and get my schedule for the week. I have my phone on me so just call me if you need me." I kissed her briefly and turned to Charlie. "It was good to see you, Chief."

He shook my hand. "Take care of my little girl, Edward." The intent behind his words was clear and I nodded to show that I understood his threat.

They resumed their conversation as I left the room and strolled toward the exit. It was easier now to be confident. Bella would recover and we were moving forward. I wasn't so naïve as to think that there wouldn't be difficulties, but I was confident that we could work through them.

Kate was notating charts when I stole up behind her and covered her eyes with my hands.

"Edward Cullen! What are you doing over here?" she exclaimed. "How is Bella?"

"She's better. They are planning to send her home today, in fact. Her dad is getting ready to head back home and I thought I would let them talk and check in with you."

"Thank God. I was really worried there for a little while," she gushed. This was one of those things I loved most about Kate. She truly had a good heart and it was big enough for all of us.

"Me too, Katie, me too. When do you need me this week?"

"Are you sure you are going to be able to be here? Won't Bella need some care once she is home?" She sounded disapproving again.

"Her mother is staying for the week and my mom will be here for a couple more days, so yes, I'm sure." I shuddered visibly at the idea of being stuck in the house with a cranky Bella and her mother and Kate laughed.

"Okay, then. You asked for it. Garrett needs a break so I want you here by ten tonight for in house call and you will be here until Wednesday noon." She dug through a stack of papers and pulled out the schedule. "I'll need you back in here for your shift Thursday at noon, until Friday. Does that work?"

"That sounds fine," I agreed, more than thankful that she had been willing to work with me over the weekend.

"Oh, and Edward? Because you had worked so many hours last week, I was able to get away with only charging you for one vacation day. You will have to pull some holidays, though," she warned.

"I understand. And thank you again, Kate," I told her. I had already been gone from Bella for as long as I was willing so I hurried back to the other building. My dad and Charlie were just leaving her room as I walked up. I thanked my dad for being there and gave him a hug. He just told me that he loved me and returned my embrace.

Bella was rearranging her covers and scowling when I walked in. I raised my eyebrow and she sighed at me.

"Edward, can I have a shower? I feel disgusting and I stink."

I laughed and reached into the cabinet by the door for some supplies. "I can arrange a sponge bath." I wiggled my eyebrows and she giggled, but looked disappointed.

"We've got to keep your stitches and IV dry, baby," I explained.

"So, I'm not going to be able to shower for two weeks?" Bella sounded a little hysterical.

"Tell you what. I'll get some waterproof dressing for when we go home and we can figure it out in your larger bathroom. I'm not sure we'd be able to keep anything dry in there." I pointed my thumb to the closet sized room behind me. "In the meantime, I'll freshen you up."

Bella looked at me like I was nuts when I placed all of her hair in a special shower cap and secured it over her head. I started massaging her scalp through it and the dry shampoo worked its way through her tendrils. It wasn't as good as a real hair washing, but it would have to do for now. I left it on there while I filled a plastic basin with warm water and lightly soaked a wash cloth in it. As gently as I could, I lifted her hospital gown and washed underneath it. I tried to remain professional but it was so hard to keep my thoughts from drifting as I washed Bella's breasts. She giggled at the look on my face and I shrugged sheepishly.

I had to exercise a lot more care and restraint when I got to Bella's lower half. Seeing her cast and the bandages on her leg helped remind me, though, of why she was here and that was definitely a buzz kill. Bella wiggled a little bit when I skillfully washed between her legs and she made me promise to repeat this once she could actually enjoy it. I had no problem acquiescing to her demands.

Once she was clean, in a new gown and on clean linens, she ate her lunch and visited with Mom and Renée when they stopped by. Renée asked what her limitations were and what they could do during her week-long stay. Bella protested that she would have to go back to work and Renée pouted that she never got to spend any time with Bella and wanted to see the sights if they could. Bella was giving me the "save me" look. I chimed in and reminded Renée that Bella would need to take it easy this week. It wasn't worth anything to cross my wife in this.

Finally, the doctor on the floor checked Bella over and declared that she was ready to be discharged. Renée brought out an outfit with tags for Bella to put on and insisted that I leave the room. When I returned, Bella was clad in some very baggy yoga pants that fit easily over her cast and wouldn't chafe. Her nurse had taken out the IV and Bella was swinging her legs on the side of the bed, antsy to get out of there.

It took another hour for all the paperwork to come through and Bella started to become annoyed by the mother hens that were constantly clucking over her. I tried to hold back my laughter but I knew that she was in for this the rest of the week. The nurse wheeled her down in the wheelchair while I carried her crutches and our bags of clothes. I had pulled my Volvo up to the door and helped her into the car. Once she was securely strapped in, I climbed in and started the short drive home.

"So, am I going to be stuck alone with my mother all week?" Bella asked quietly. She was fishing for information.

"Not all week. I have to go back to work tonight and I'm on in-house call until Wednesday. When is she leaving?"

"Friday or Saturday, I think. She sees this as a vacation and wants to extend it as long as possible," Bella complained. "I love my mother, Edward, but she is not a caretaker. I've always been the caretaker between the two of us."

"It will be fine, love. Enjoy the time you have with her and whenever you need a break, tell her you are tired and take a nap," I suggested.

Bella laughed at my plan but conceded that it was a good idea. We arrived at her apartment building and I helped her out of the car. She had me check her mailbox, which was overly full, as she struggled up the stairs, refusing my help because she knew she wouldn't have me with her all the time. I settled her on the couch and went to grab her menus from the drawer in the kitchen at her request.

Renée knocked on the door and then barged right in. I directed her to the spare room where she immediately lamented Bella's lack of color use in decorating while she unpacked her bags.

"Mom!" Bella yelled in exasperation. "I'm hungry. What do you want for dinner?"

Renée bustled into the room and made for the kitchen. "What do you want, honey? I'm sure I can whip up something."

Bella laughed. "Mom, I haven't been to the grocery store. Let's just order in for tonight." She held up the menus and waved them at her mother.

"I put my vote in for Chinese or Mexican," I chimed in.

"Ooh!" Renée squealed. "Do you have a good Chinese place around here?"

Bella handed over the menu and Renée took her time perusing it. I told Bella to order me some chicken fried rice and Mongolian beef and went to take a shower. Other than the one quick shower I had taken the night Bella woke up, I hadn't truly cleaned up since before my shift started the Thursday before. The hot water was soothing over my tight muscles and it helped to rinse away some of the tension and angst I had been feeling for weeks. _Bella loves me and we are going to make our marriage work_, I reminded myself again. I wasn't stupid; I knew that I was damn lucky that she was such a forgiving woman. I vowed to myself that I would work every day to be a better man for her and I would start thinking before opening my mouth. Because really, that had been part of the problem. Either I thought too much about things, like telling her how I felt about her, or just spewed whatever thought came into my head. I was going to have to fix my issues if I ever wanted to deserve her.

I was turning off the water when I heard the click of the bathroom door. I peeked around the curtain to see Bella by the door, holding my towel while leaning on her crutches.

"Hey, at least I made it back here before you got dressed," she quipped. "I suck at these things."

I reached my hand out for my towel and she smirked at me, shaking her head no and motioning for me to come to her. With my own smirk, I stepped out of the shower and stalked toward her. Bella's eyes grew impossibly round as she took in my very prominent erection.

"Does that thing ever go down?" she gasped. Clearly, her filter wasn't working either.

"Not when you're around, love," I answered back and snatched the towel from her now limp fingers. I hastily toweled off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I removed her crutches and leaned them against the wall before I lifted her onto the sink. She wrapped her arms around my neck and twined her fingers in my hair as I stepped between her legs. Her lips met mine in a soft kiss and our lips moved together with no hurry or agenda. It was about us and reconnecting in the only way we could right now.

"Your mom is here, too," Bella said quietly when we finally broke apart.

I groaned and ran my hands over my face. My expression must have been priceless because Bella laughed and kissed my nose.

"I'm the one that has to entertain them both all night. What are you groaning about?" she teased me.

"Hey, I'll be here for a few more hours. I don't have to be there until ten. Besides, I've had to be in the same room as them all weekend," I complained.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a pointed stare. "No one made you stay there, you know."

"As we couldn't bring you home, I had no choice but to stay there," I retorted pointedly. She continued to glare at me. "Bella, I wasn't leaving you." Her stance thawed a bit and I pulled her back into my arms. She melted into my embrace and snuggled into my chest.

"I'm sorry," she murmured against my skin. "I've spent my whole life taking care of my mother and everyone else. Now that the tables are turned, I don't know how to handle it."

"They just want to be here for you, baby," I reassured her while stroking her hair. "Just let us all take care of you for once."

She agreed and pulled away so I could dress. The doorbell rang and, with a groan, she grabbed her crutches and hobbled off to the living room. I hastily pulled on a pair of scrubs that I brought with me from the hospital, since I didn't have any dress clothes here, and followed the intoxicating aroma of Chinese food into the kitchen.

**BPOV**

I couldn't get used to this pampering. Esme and Mom refused to let me do anything for myself and I felt like a complete invalid—utterly useless. After they forced me to sit at the table and served my dinner to me, I was almost afraid that they were going to feed me. Edward and I could barely get a word in edgewise and settled for listening with bemusement to our mothers' banter about us as children. Periodically, Edward would brush his hand over my knee or grip my hand and hold it to him under the edge of the table. I was touched by his sweetness and it brought a smile to my face every time. Several times I caught Esme watching us with a twinkle in her eye and I knew that I would be in for some questions later.

It was almost nine o'clock when we all finally finished and decided to move away from the table. To be honest, I was more than a little grateful as the hardness of the chair had started to make my legs ache. Edward saw me wince as I tried to stand and scooped me up, bridal style, and carried me to the couch.

"I can walk, you know," I hissed.

"I know," he replied with his crooked grin, "but I don't get to take care of you for the next two days and I think this might be the only way I'm going to be able to get close to you." He lowered his voice and whispered in my ear, "The mother hens are really cramping my style here."

I couldn't help it. My frustration melted away and I giggled. Edward laid me out on the couch and disappeared in the direction of my—our bathroom. He returned with a glass of water and one of my prescription bottles. He shook out a pill and handed it to me.

"You can have one every four to six hours, as you need them," he instructed me. "You will also need to take your antibiotic before you go to bed."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," I teased. Our mothers were in the kitchen, presumably giving us some alone time.

Edward crouched down next to me and brushed the hair out of my face. "I have to get to the hospital, baby. Will you call me if you need anything?"

"I will. How long is your shift?" I knew this was part of his life but my heart clenched at the thought of him leaving again.

"I should get home a little after noon on Wednesday," he answered.

"Will you call me on your way home?" I asked nervously. We had agreed to change things around, but I didn't want to assume anything.

Edward gave me a funny look. "If you want me to."

"Of course I want you to! Don't work too hard, okay?"

"I'll try not to. I love you," he said sweetly and bent in to kiss me softly on the lips. I returned the sentiment and the gesture and was rewarded with a smile.

After quick goodbyes to both of our mothers, he strode out the door and away from my home. Mom and Esme descended on me as soon as the door shut. I tried to burrow into the pillows and hide but they were having none of it.

"Oh, Bella, you have some explaining to do," Mom said in a sing-song voice.

"Ugh, what exactly do you want me to say?" I stalled.

"I think we both want some info here, Bella," Esme said. "All we know is that six and half weeks ago, you and Edward married in Las Vegas and never told anyone. You have to give us _something_."

I shifted a little uncomfortably and stared into their faces. I only found curiosity. "Well, we met at the airport and spent a couple of days getting to know each other. On Saturday night, we went for a walk to see the Bellagio fountains. We got carried away and when we woke up the next morning, we were married. Later, we decided that we wanted to see where it went."

"But why didn't you tell anyone? I can't believe you all kept this from me!" Esme said sternly.

"And I even asked you about it!" Mom said with aggravation.

"There was Alice's wedding, and we knew everyone would have an opinion on how we should do this. That's how it started. Then, it kind of snowballed and neither of us knew how to handle it all."

"And then I had to open my big mouth," Esme mumbled. "Were you really going to tell us at brunch on Sunday?" She sounded so sad, yet the tiniest bit hopeful.

"That was our plan. It kind of got derailed," I said wryly.

My mom sprouted a devious look in her eye. "So, is the sex good?"

"Mom!"

"Well, that's important, you know. Is he treating you right in bed?" Esme looked a little green, right along with me, but she was trying hard not to show it.

I figured that, as always with my mom, it was best just to give her enough information to satisfy her curiosity. "Yes, Mom. There are definitely no problems there."

"Well, is he . . ."

I cut her off. "Mother, I really do not want to have this conversation with you and my MOTHER-IN-LAW."

"I'm just saying that you need to think about these things if I'm ever going to have some grandchildren," she continued, oblivious to my discomfort.

Tears welled up in my eyes again and I had to clamp my jaw shut to stifle the pain that accompanied her words. It wasn't even like I had known about the baby but I could see a little boy with wild bronze hair and bright green eyes in my mind.

"I think it's time for me to get some rest," I choked out. Esme swallowed heavily and rubbed her hand up and down my back. If either of them thought my reaction was odd, they didn't show it. Esme helped me off of the couch and both women followed me back to my bedroom. I pulled a tank top over my head and crawled into my bed, not bothering with pants as they were too hard to get off and on. Mom tucked me in and kissed my forehead goodnight. The phone was next to me and I sent Edward a text to tell him goodnight before I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of something burning in the kitchen and the smoke detector going off. I was hobbling down the hall when I heard my mother swearing and throwing things. When I finally made it in there, she was attempting to scrape some black goop out of the skillet. There was water all over the floor and a pile of unrecognizable lumps on a plate next to the stove.

"Mom, what happened in here?" I gasped.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I was trying to make pancakes but I burned them all. Then, I switched to eggs. I must have forgotten that they were in the skillet and"—she gestured to the black stuff she was shoveling into the garbage can—"I was trying to make you some breakfast this morning."

I shook my head and gave her a small smile. "Thanks for trying, Mom. Why don't we get cleaned up and get some breakfast while we run errands? Maybe Esme can meet us before her flight leaves."

"That sounds like a good plan. Do you need some help?" she asked.

"Probably," I grimaced. "Would you mind waiting in the bathroom in case I need you?" Somehow, the thought of my mother having to help me with this was unnerving. I really wished that Edward was here.

My mom stood patiently by the sink while I disrobed and hobbled into the shower. We tied a plastic bag around my cast even though it was waterproof and taped a piece of plastic over my stitches too. My movements were slow since I really hadn't used my limbs much in days.

"So, now that it's just us girls, I want some more details here, Bella," my mom started. "I cannot believe you got married and didn't tell me!"

I sighed and bought myself some time by rinsing my hair earlier than I normally would have. The back of my head was still tender under the spray of the water. "There were a lot of reasons for not telling you, Mom. What do you want to know?" I was resigned to having to share some details with her because she would hound me until I spilled my guts and I knew it.

"That hurts, Bella. Why wouldn't you tell me?" The pretend hurt was thick in her voice.

"Mom, you've spent years telling me that there was no point in getting married before thirty!" I exclaimed. "Despite the fact that neither Edward nor I knew what to do, I didn't want to disappoint you!"

"Oh, sweetie, you have always been so mature for your age. Those were my rules for me. Now, why don't you tell me all about it since I seem to have missed a lot," she chided.

So I did. I told my mother all about our lunch and first date. We talked about his birthday, though I omitted the fight we had and the make-up sex. I even told her all about Alice's wedding and the fall-out. She oohed and aahed in all the appropriate places. She recounted everything that had happened while I was unconscious and made sure that I knew how devoted Edward was and threw in a few comments about how handsome he was.

I called Esme when we decided where to stop for breakfast and she agreed to meet us there. We leisurely ate our muffins and scones and drank our coffee. Esme's flight would leave in a few hours and she wanted to stop by the hospital to tell Edward goodbye before she left. I ordered his favorite coffee and bought him a piece a coffee cake for her to take with her before we left to stop by my office.

Esme gave me a huge hug and whispered that she loved me and was more pleased than I could imagine that I was finally really her daughter. She also made me promise to keep her son in line and to call her often. She slid into her rental car as I wiped my tears away and shuffled on my crutches back to my car.

I directed Mom to my office and she was appropriately awed when she saw it. All of my co-workers crowded around me and threw questions at me like reporters at a press conference. Angela was smirking at my deer-in-the-headlights look. I finally managed to push my way through to Jane's office, leaving my mother at my desk, and shut the noise out with a click of the lock.

Jane laughed at my expression and motioned for me to sit down. "Well, good morning! How are you feeling?"

"Better. Getting around is a challenge but I'm getting there. I will probably have to stay off my feet as much as possible for the rest of the week though."

"Do you have your laptop?"

"Of course," I answered somewhat blankly at the non-sequitur.

"Heidi called yesterday. She said that she emailed you some things and was concerned that she hadn't heard from you." My eyes immediately widened and my stomach plummeted to my feet. Jane must have seen my expression because she continued quickly, "I told her what happened and she is fine but you could work on her stuff from home this week. I also have a couple manuscripts I would like you to look over if you are feeling up to it."

"Oh, Jane, that would be great. Thank you so much," I gushed with gratitude. I was so thankful that I didn't have to try to maneuver my job and my mother this week.

"No problem. I'll get them together for you while you gather whatever supplies you will need, okay?"

I nodded and made my way back to my desk. Mom was talking with Victoria so I skirted by and headed to Angela's desk.

"Your mom is a character," she noted with humor.

"Yes, yes she is," I agreed. "What did she do now?"

"Oh, nothing specific. Just spending time with her while you were in the hospital. She kept the mood light. How are things with Edward?" she asked warily.

I smiled. "They're better. We talked through a lot of things. What did you say to him, by the way? He's under the impression that you hate him."

"Nothing he didn't deserve," she defended. "He treated you really badly after the wedding and I made sure he knew how much it hurt you. I don't hate him. I just want him to be worthy of you."

"Thank you, Angela. You are a great friend." I gave her a one armed hug from my crutches and she giggled.

"How are you going to manage around here on those?"

"Ugh, I know. Jane's letting me work at home this week but next week is going to be trial. Maybe they can put me in a walking cast instead because I'll probably cause more damage with these."

She agreed with me and helped me back to my desk where Jane was waiting with two thick manuscripts. I pulled out my favorite marking pens and loaded my mother down. We walked out and back to the car, intent on finishing our daily errands. I was getting tired again and I hadn't taken any pain medication. I could feel the toll it was taking on me.

My phone distracted me from my discomfort.

_Thank you for the coffee and cake, love. I miss you._

A huge smile broke over my face and I hastily typed my reply. _I miss you too. I hope your day is going well._

_It would be better if I was sitting with you. We've been busy and I'm tired. _

_Don't work too hard and call me later. ILY. _

_I love you too. I'll call this evening. Have fun with your mom. ;)_

I rolled my eyes at his text, able to hear his sarcasm through his words. Mom snapped me out of my haze and I directed her to the grocery store. I was dangerously low on food and having extra people to cook for was putting a dent on my already meager supplies.

Mom insisted that I ride in one of the motorized carts. At first, I thought she was being silly but after I realized that we were going to go down every aisle, I was thankful. We filled up the basket on my cart and one that my mother was pushing as well. She made a fuss in the aisle with the baby food but I managed to maneuver my cart into another aisle before I had to hear too much. I just couldn't stand listening to it. While waiting for her, I pulled out my phone and sent Edward a text.

_Mom is driving me insane with baby talk. Now she's gushing over baby food. _

His response came before Mom did. _Are you okay? Did you tell her?_

_No. I wasn't sure if you wanted to tell anyone. _In truth, I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell anyone either, but I was afraid I would have to just to shut her up.

Mom clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes when she walked around the corner. We continued to load up on ingredients and Mom decided that she wanted homemade quesadillas for dinner, so we had to detour back to the fresh produce section for the onions and peppers I would need.

My phone beeped to indicate the text while Mom was comparing tortillas and I took the opportunity to check it.

_Whatever you want to do is fine with me. My parents already know as Dad read your chart while I was out of the room. I love you, baby. Please call me if you need to talk. _

_Thank you. We will see how the night goes. It looks like I am going to have to make dinner shortly and I'm really tired. _

_Tell your mother to let you rest. You shouldn't be doing that!_

_She already burned pancakes and eggs today. I'm not letting her burn down the apartment just so I can sit on the couch. _

_Great. Please rest, though. ILY. _

_ILY 2. _

Apparently, my mom had been watching me for several minutes and was smirking when I finally looked up. Her raised eyebrow said it all for her and I turned the cart and wheeled past her before she could say anything to me.

Our trip to the grocery store ended up taking almost two hours. Alice and Rose called while we were on the way home and invited themselves to dinner when Mom blabbed that I was making quesadillas. Thankfully, I had planned ahead and purchased enough to make extras.

Once we got home, Mom encouraged me to rest for a few minutes while she unloaded the car and I acquiesced. I took my medication and closed my eyes for a few minutes. At least, I planned on it only being a few minutes. When the pounding on the door woke me up over an hour later, Mom already had the vegetables chopped and Alice was pouring wine into goblets for all of us. I hobbled over to the door and opened it to an eager Rosalie. We moved into the kitchen together and I propped myself against the counter.

The three of them chatted while I assembled the quesadillas and put them into the pan. As soon as they were heated, I slid them onto plates and passed them to Rose to put on the table. The girls kept me entertained through the entire meal with stories about their days. Alice had spent the day working on the house for the Harrah's people and the wife had ordered three outfits from her personal design collection. Rosalie was thrilled to get to work on an Aston Martin for the next few days. She did claim that the owner didn't deserve such a car since it was the third time he had wrecked it but she was glad that he kept bringing it to her to fix.

"So, Bella, what have you and Edward decided to do?" Alice asked through a mouthful of cheese and chicken.

I choked on my own bite. "What exactly do you mean, Alice?"

She rolled her eyes at me dramatically and gave me her best bored look. "Well, according to Angela, you two were not speaking, but then he didn't leave your side at the hospital. What are your plans now?"

All eyes were on me and I blushed furiously. "We're staying married. We're going to work on our communication. We, uh, love each other and want to do this."

"Yeiiah!" Alice squealed. She jumped up and did a little dance around the table. "He told you? I knew it!"

She continued to gyrate wildly while I stared at her like she had lost her mind. "Oh, come on, Bella! This is great news. You should look happier about this!"

"I am happy about this, Alice, but it's been a long day and I'm tired." I pushed up from the table and moved my plate over to the sink. I would wash it in the morning.

"Bella, it's only nine o'clock. Are you really calling it a night?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I think I am. You guys have a good time, though," I said. "I mean it. Hang out, have fun, please. I'm just so exhausted that I don't think I'll be very good company."

They all bade me goodnight and I could hear them return to their conversations as I made my way back to my bedroom. My body felt like lead and I wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week. More than anything, though, I wanted Edward. I didn't understand why I felt like I was on a roller coaster, but my entire being screamed out for him, needed him to hold me.

Once I was clad in my old T-shirt and sweat pants pajamas, I climbed into bed and dialed Edward's cell. There was no answer so I left him a voicemail.

"Hey baby, it's me. I just wanted to hear your voice. If you get a chance, call me. I love you." As soon as I hung up, I laid my head down on my pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

The apartment was quiet and dark when Hey, Soul Sister blared out next to my ear. I fumbled for it and barely got it to my ear before it cut off.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly and then punctuated it with a yawn.

"_Bella? Baby, did I wake you? Oh my God. I did. It's almost midnight. I'm so sorry."_

"It's okay. I wanted to talk to you. How's work?"

"_It's been a long day. I've spent so much time in the OR, I am beginning to think I might be permanently sterile,"_ Edward joked.

"What all have you done? Have there been a lot of emergencies, then?"

"_No, I spent most of the day in routine surgeries and we have a couple more scheduled for tomorrow. Tonight, I got to assist with a gunshot wound."_

"That's terrible! I didn't know there was such a thing as routine surgery for children."

"_Yeah, I put in three sets of ear tubes and took out two sets of tonsils. We see a lot of kids for that. How was your day with your mom?"_

"It was long. She tried to burn up the kitchen, so we went out for breakfast with your mom and then we went by the office. Jane's letting me work from home when I can this week. We went to the grocery for a while. She had a mental breakdown and got goo-goo over baby food. I did take a short nap when we got home before Alice and Rose came over for quesadillas." I think I said the last part like it was the highlight of my day, which it might actually have been.

"_Did you talk to your mom about the baby thing?"_ he asked cautiously.

"No, it never really came up and I just don't see that as being a good conversation starter. 'Hey, Mom, can you cut it out with the baby references because I just lost one and it makes me feel like shit?' Yeah, I don't see that going over really well," I laughed, attempting to bring in some levity.

Edward was quiet on the other end of the line. When he didn't respond after several seconds, I realized that this must be hard on him too. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean for that to sound so crass and insensitive," I apologized.

"_No need to apologize. It just caught me off guard when you said it like that."_ He paused again and when he spoke it was barely more than a whisper. _"I miss you, Bella."_

"I miss you too. I really want nothing more than to curl up beside you and let you hold me. I feel like I'm all over the place," I complained.

"_It's the combination of the medication and the additional hormones in your system. It will get better in a few days, I promise. I should let you go back to sleep, though."_

"Will you get to rest at all tonight_?"_

"_Yeah, as long as there are no emergencies. There's a hospital bed calling my name,"_ he teased.

"Okay, you go to sleep too, then. I love you and I will talk to you tomorrow."

"_Good night, angel. I love you too."_

Just hearing his voice had relaxed me and I dozed off before I was even aware of it.

When I woke up the apartment was still quiet. Mom was (thankfully) still asleep in the guest room so I grabbed a bagel and a cup of coffee and settled in with my laptop to answer Heidi's messages.

She had some kooky ideas for this book she was writing and I was afraid that she was testing how willing I would be to rein her in. I had to draw the line when she introduced the aliens and I told her so. She had sent me enough to keep me occupied for well over an hour and I was so oblivious that I didn't even notice that Mom was up and pouring her own coffee. It looked like she had a rough night with the girls. Instead of engaging her undoubtedly grumpy attitude, I pulled one of Jane's manuscripts into my lap and started reading.

It was one of the ones I had recommended that we keep just a few weeks ago and the improvements were startling already. After checking the clock, I dove back into the story and started making notations. Mom brought me some toast while I worked, but otherwise, she left me alone. I was a third of the way through when I put it down and went into the kitchen to refresh my coffee. I moved around the kitchen for awhile, rearranging the groceries from where Mom had put them away, and fidgeting. It was only ten thirty and I recognized that I was trying to distract myself until Edward came home. I was nervous and anxious all at the same time.

I changed my clothes and returned to the couch while my mother was showering. The manuscript was much less interesting than the clock and I was having a hard time concentrating. Mom offered to make sandwiches for lunch when she came out of her room, for which I was grateful. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was. We chatted mindlessly about some of her hobbies and what her plans were for the next school year. I kept glancing at the clock and willing it to advance. Finally, at long last, my phone rang.

"Hello?" My voice was breathless from trying to dig it out from the couch cushions while sitting on top of them.

"_Hey, baby,"_ Edward said with a huge yawn. _"How are you?"_

"I'm good. You sound tired."

"_I am. It's been a long night. I didn't get to sleep much. I'll be leaving here in about 15 minutes, though."_

"Are you okay to drive?" He sounded exhausted and I really was a little worried.

"_I'll be fine. I don't have that far to go. Let me go sign out and I'll see you in a bit, okay?"_

"Okay," I answered with a smile. This would be the first time he was truly coming home to me.

"_Love you,"_ he mumbled before disconnecting.

I giggled and went into the kitchen with my mother. She handed me a roast beef sandwich and I ate quickly, ready to see my husband again.

Noon came and went and Edward didn't arrive. I settled back down into my nest on the couch and tried to refocus on the manuscript. It was impossible. My eyes continually darted to the clock and I watched the minutes tick by.

"Bella, what's the matter, honey?" Mom asked as she sat next to me on the couch.

"Why would you think anything is wrong?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well," she started with a laugh, "you're jumpy and completely restless."

"It's nothing," I mumbled dismissively.

"Bella." The warning in her voice was clear.

I was holding it together as best as I could and I could feel the tears threatening to overflow. "Edward didn't come home, Mom. You know what," I added before she could cut in with platitudes, "I'm going to go lay down. I think I've had too much excitement for one day." With that, I grabbed my crutches, went to my room, and slammed the door.

**Was this what you expected to happen? Hit the button and let me know!**

**I have also put myself on the auction block for Fandom Gives Back. For the winner, I will write a one shot of your choice or an outtake of any of my existing stories. There is a link on my profile to the website. Please check it out! **


	33. Chapter 33: Coming Home

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine and I would appreciate it if you didn't use it in any way without my permission. No copyright infringement on Stephenie Meyer's characters is intended. I also do not own the copyrights to any movies described herein. **

A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and comments after the last chapter! We have made it over 700 reviews on and 677 on Twilighted. I feel so special.

I have to thank Riss-uscmam for pre-reading and lolafalana for betaing this chapter. They make my words prettier and make them make sense. You ladies are the best!

**Chapter 33: Coming Home**

**EPOV**

Dear God, it had been a long night. I wasn't sure why the worst injuries always came in after dark, but nighttime always got to me a little bit. This time, it was a burn victim. A seven year old boy had gotten too close to a campfire and ended up with second and third degree burns all over his arms. This was the first time I had to deal with skin grafting and I could not get the smell of burnt flesh out of my nose.

After two tonsillectomies, I was looking forward to getting out of there and going back home to Bella. I was hoping that I could convince her to take a nap with me, at least for a couple of hours, just so I could hold her for awhile. When I called her, she sounded so happy to hear from me that I didn't think I would have that much trouble. I hoped the thought alone would give me enough energy to drive the few blocks to Bella's apartment.

Unfortunately, my musings were interrupted.

"Dr Cullen!" Cindy, one of the surgical nurses, yelled after me.

I turned and looked at her with what I hoped was a polite expression. It could have been anger, hate, or stupidity for all I knew.

"I'm glad I caught you. Dr. Hister needs you up in OR2. Four year old male with acute appendicitis, rupture is imminent," she relayed dutifully.

"Thanks, Cindy. I'll head there now." I handed her the gym bag with my change of clothes. "Could you put these somewhere for me?"

"They'll be at the nurses' station, sir," she assured me.

I popped my neck and took off at a brisk pace to the OR in question. Within minutes, I was changed and scrubbing in. Chris, our patient, was already sedated and prepped.

Fortunately, we were just in time. His appendix was swollen and full of infection, but it was still intact, keeping the infection contained. There did not appear to be any other causes for concern so we sewed him up and I was able to deliver the good news to his very relieved parents. Being the deliverer of good news was one of the best parts about being a surgeon; Dad always said that the procedure wasn't complete until you talked to the family and I had to admit that he was right.

My body was running on fumes, though, and I knew I needed to go home, so I did not dawdle any longer than absolutely necessary. Cindy saw me walk up, handed me my bag without a word, and I smiled my gratitude.

The drive home was light, traffic-wise, and I found a space outside the building with ease. I supposed that was because everyone else was still at work at two thirty in the afternoon.

I let myself in and noticed immediately that Bella was nowhere to be seen. Renée was in the kitchen creating . . . something, but she appeared to be alone. I headed in her direction first.

"Hey Renée," I called as I came close to the door.

She jumped and put her hand over her heart as she wheeled to face me. "Edward! You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"I live here," I replied as monotonously as I could. "What are you making?"

"Dinner. Bella's tired and I didn't think she should have to do it all," she replied. I did notice that she didn't actually answer my question but I let it pass.

"Speaking of Bella, where is she?" I asked.

"She went to bed about an hour ago." Renée was matter-of-fact, but something in her tone wasn't right. I turned to head back there but she stopped me before I crossed the threshold. "She was pretty upset when she went back there, Edward. I just thought you should know."

"Why? What happened?" I was instantly alarmed.

"You didn't come home." Renée turned back to the mess on the counter as a dismissal and resumed her dinner preparations.

_What did she mean, "I didn't come home?" I'm here, aren't I?_ I called Bella to tell her I was coming . . . _Oh, shit! _I never called her to tell her about the appendectomy and that I would be late. _Oh, I was in trouble now!_

My steps to the bedroom door were measured and I was relieved to find she hadn't locked me out. I cracked it enough to slide in and I could see Bella lying on her left side, facing away from the door. Her hair was spread out over the pillow and her legs were cock-eyed in a way that couldn't be comfortable. Her breathing was not smooth and easy as it usually was when she slept; the stutters betrayed her tears.

I thought about calling out to her but I opted to cradle her instead. I quickly used the guest bathroom and slipped back into her room, shutting the door quietly behind me. Bella stiffened when she felt the bed move and I wasn't sure if she realized it was me or if she thought her mother was coming in to see her. I didn't wait to find out. I joined her beneath the covers and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Bella?" I whispered into her ear. "Why are you crying, angel?" Although I had some idea of what was wrong, I wanted her to tell me and for me not to assume anymore.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding sad and bewildered. "I thought you were going home."

"I did come home. I'm sorry I'm late. I should have called you when I got called back into surgery. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Bella twisted in my arms and my breath caught at the sight of her beautiful face. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her tears had left salty tracks down her cheeks. She rested her hands on my chest and stared into my eyes. Her brow was furrowed and I wanted nothing more than to smooth out the creases.

"I . . . but you said Monday . . . I thought you were staying at your place since my mom was here," she stuttered out.

"Is that why you kept asking me if I would call you on my way home even though you only live like five blocks away?" I asked with a relieved laugh.

"Well, yeah." Bella looked down at our hands and hid her face from me. I tilted it back up so I could see her eyes.

"Why were you so upset, then? If you thought I was going back to my apartment, why have you been crying?" I was at a complete loss but was trying really hard to be sensitive.

"Just because I thought you were going there doesn't mean I wasn't hoping that you would come here instead!"

I laughed gently at her logic and kissed her softly. "Bella, I told you before, wherever you are is my home. If you want to be here, this is where I will come. Please believe me when I tell you that. Living without you isn't an option for me anymore."

She sniffled and burrowed her face into my chest. Her breaths were still hiccupped and I ran my hands soothingly over her back. Her legs were twisted oddly because of the cast and her incision and I knew that she was not comfortable.

"Baby, I really need to sleep for a little while. Do you want to rest with me?" I asked.

"Do you mind if I do?" Bella asked, pulling her face out of my chest to look at my face.

"Are you kidding? Sleep by myself or hold you? I'll take holding you, please!"

Bella giggled and the sound warmed me. "Let me turn over, I guess. I can't sleep like this."

I helped her get settled and then folded her into my arms. I allowed myself to feel her small body next to mine for a few minutes before I fell into a deep sleep.

It was dark when I woke up and I was alone. I stretched and padded out of the bedroom to find Bella and Renée still at the kitchen table, finishing dinner.

"Hey there, Edward. We saved you some dinner. It's in the microwave," Renée informed me.

"Thank you. I'm starving. What are we having?" I questioned while I hit the buttons to reheat whatever it was.

"I made chicken broccoli casserole," Renée announced proudly.

My eyebrows shot up and I looked at Bella, silently asking if the meal was edible. She sniggered silently and nodded once. "That sounds great, Renée. Thank you for making dinner."

Dinner was edible. One bite told me that Bella had not gotten her cooking skills from her mother but it was definitely better than what my choices at the hospital were some days. Bella asked me about my shift and I regaled them with stories about the different surgeries. I confessed that I was anxious to check on my burn patient again and I told them about the emergency appendectomy that I had forgotten to relay to Bella earlier. I was so lucky Bella was understanding and willing to put up with the challenges residency produced.

Renée asked some questions about how residency worked, and then surprised me by asking about my plans for the future.

"Well," I began somewhat hesitantly, "residency lasts for three or four years, depending on whether you pursue a specialty."

"And what have you decided?" Renée cut in.

I took a deep breath and looked at Bella. "I have some ideas on what I would like to do, but that's a decision for Bella and I to make together, I think."

Bella blushed and the smile she gave told me that I had just given the right answer. Renée nodded, but continued to push.

"But what do you think you'd like to do?"

I really wanted to discuss this with Bella privately first but I could think of no way to brush her off without being rude. I glanced over to Bella for some help and, thankfully, she saved me.

She winced and groaned audibly. "Edward, can you grab my medicine? I've been sitting here for awhile and this chair makes my legs hurt."

"Of course, sweetheart." I jumped up and dashed away from the kitchen. When I came back with her pills, I stopped just outside of the door where I couldn't be seen. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but when I heard my name, I was curious and didn't want to interrupt.

". . . just want to make sure that Edward is going to take care of you, honey."

"I don't need him to take care of me, Mom. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I don't think that's something he wants to discuss right now!"

"Those are important things! You have to make sure that you are on the same page! Look at your dad and me. We never really talked about where we wanted to go or what we wanted out of life and, by the time we did, it was too late. We wanted different things in life and we couldn't reconcile that."

"Mom, we have talked about it, but it is between us. Please, let it go!" Bella asked forcefully.

There were a few seconds of silence and I strolled back into the kitchen as if I was coming from our bedroom. I poured Bella a glass of water and handed over her pills.

"Baby, it's nine thirty. Do you want to go to the couch for a little bit or are you ready for bed?" I asked so I would know where to take her.

"Can we all watch a movie? I'm not really that tired. Oh, do you need some more sleep?"

"I think I can stay up for a little longer." I smiled at her and then turned to Renée. "Renée, why don't you go pick out the movie?"

Renée nodded and left the kitchen. The concerned look never left her face as she disappeared into the other room. I turned back to Bella.

"Talk later?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I guess. She's just being a mom."

I kissed her lightly on the lips and she pouted when I pulled away. I grinned and held out my hand to help her up. With her legs already bothering her, I didn't want to put more stress on them by holding her.

Renée was still scanning the cabinet where Bella kept her DVDs and there was a pronounced frown on her face. I settled Bella on the couch and retrieved her water glass from the kitchen. Renée selected some movie called _Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium_, and fiddled with the player until it came on the screen.

I leaned against the arm of couch and pulled Bella's body against my chest. The movie had something to do with a magical toy store and Bella was engrossed. I spent most of the movie watching Bella. She rubbed her fingers up and down my arm lightly while I peppered her hair with kisses and ran my hands through it. It was the little things that meant so much to me; it meant Bella was alive and here with me, just like she should be.

The soft and steady rise and fall of her chest shortly after Mr. Magorium died alerted me that she had fallen fast asleep. I curled her a little tighter into my arms and relished the feeling for as long as I could.

"You love her, don't you?" Renée's soft whisper carried across the room.

"Yes I do. Very much," I whispered back so I didn't disturb my sleeping wife. I really loved thinking of her that way.

She never replied, but returned her focus to the television screen. When the movie ended, she took care of shutting everything down while I wriggled out from underneath Bella, without waking her, and carried her back to bed. I returned to the main part of the apartment to lock up. Renée had already gone to her room so I got ready for bed and climbed back into our bed.

Bella woke before me in the morning and I was roused by her kisses spreading along my neck. It was still fairly early and I was confident that we could squeeze in a little time to ourselves before we had to start the day with our house guest. I flipped Bella onto her back and hovered over her, careful to keep my weight off of her lower body. I didn't want to hurt her legs and I did not want her to feel the erection I was sporting since I knew we would both be disappointed when we couldn't do anything about it.

Bella's lips met mine in a passionate dance and I was drowning in her. Several times I had to pull away before I lost all sense of reason and just attacked her. She certainly wasn't helping my self-control either; she was as eager to get lost in the moment as I was. Having to turn her down while she was literally begging for me was one of the hardest things I've had to do.

"Once these heal"—I ran my hands over her shapely legs—"I promise wild horses won't be able to drag me away. Deal?"

Bella stuck her lower lip out in a pout, but eventually agreed that it was the best idea. I helped Bella out of the bed and into the bathroom, suggesting a shower. Her eyes gleamed and I shook my head.

The waterproof coverings were bulky, but we got her into the shower and she instantly relaxed under the hot stream. I carefully washed her hair, poured her body wash in my hands, and lathered it up. I tried to be good, I really did, but her naked body was just too tempting. After washing her arms and what I could reach of her legs, I pressed her into my chest and ran my hands over her breasts.

Bella's nipples were puckered and she whimpered when I took them into my hands. I took my time caressing her and kissing on her neck just the way that drove her crazy. I tried really hard to keep my dick away from her because I was painfully hard but Bella's little hand found it and ran her hand over the tip.

I couldn't stop the groan that escaped. My hips bucked slightly into her and she chuckled.

"We can do this, right?" she whispered as she turned her head to face me.

"Baby, you don't have to . . ." I tried to protest but I was having a hard time forming the words.

"I know, but I want to feel you. Please let me."

What was I going to say? No? I'm a man. There was no way that was happening. Instead, I flexed my hips again and trailed my hands down her torso. There was a smattering of hair between her legs and I ran my fingers through it, feeling her soft lips below it. Her sex pulsed hot and wet and I plunged my fingers into her. I knew that we were supposed to hold off on all sexual acts because of the miscarriage, but I just couldn't help myself. I needed to feel her and bring her pleasure. It also didn't help that she was pumping my cock in her fist and my own orgasm was building rapidly.

I curled my fingers and rubbed her g-spot while my thumb worked over her clit. I used my other hand to fondle her breasts and occasionally pinch her nipples. Bella's legs began to shake and she cried out as her walls clenched my fingers. Her grip around my dick tightened so much it was almost painful but the sexy sounds coming out of her mouth as she came triggered my own orgasm and I came all over her hand and ass.

Bella giggled and kissed me. "That made my morning better," she said sweetly.

I laughed with her. "That made my month better! I've missed you, baby."

"Me too. Let's not do that being apart thing again, okay?"

I chuckled my own agreement and finished cleaning us both. The hot water was running out, so we got out to start our day.

Renée was already in the kitchen when we made our appearance and she motioned to the stack of toast and the bowl of fruit on the counter. I made a plate for both of us and took my seat at the table.

"What are your plans for the day?" Renée asked us both.

"I have to go to the hospital in a couple of hours," I answered. "I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. Do you two have plans?"

"I have to get some work done," Bella said with a shrug. "Mom, did you still want to go out and see the town?"

"If you can spare the time, I would love to. My flight out is tomorrow evening so this is really my last chance to see Chicago for awhile."

"Well, if you will let me get a couple of hours in, we can go see some sights, okay?" Bella offered.

Renée smiled happily and I squeezed Bella's hand. I knew this was a concession for her, one that she was willing to make for her mother. She finished her breakfast and asked for my help to move to her nest on the couch. She was surrounded by pillows, paper, and her laptop.

Bella tossed some pillows out of the way and tugged me down beside her. I wrapped her in my arms and merely held her while she worked. After our time apart, I didn't want to waste any opportunity I had.

**BPOV**

Edward held me against his chest while I trudged through the manuscript I was working on. Every once in a while he would nuzzle into my hair and place a kiss on the back of my head. It was the most content I had been in a long time.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow night?" he whispered in my ear as I turned a page.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I'd like to take you on that date," he offered.

"I think that sounds wonderful, Dr. Cullen," I giggled. "But this one is all on you."

"Then I'll have to make it good, Mrs. Cullen," he said back, his voice sultry and deep.

I shivered and burrowed into his arms. I finished the chapter and set the manuscript down so I could spend a few minutes with Edward before he left. When I twisted, he loosened his arms enough to let me spin around. I pressed my lips to his and enjoyed the feeling of being joined in a small way, the only way we could be right now.

"Thank you," he said quietly when we broke apart.

"For?"

"Forgiving me, loving me, letting me be here with you. I love you, Bella."

"And I love you. When do you have to go?" I asked, already suspecting the answer.

"In just a few minutes. Have fun with your mom today and be careful, all right?"

"Yes, sir," I teased. "Call me tonight?"

"Of course, baby. I love you." Edward stood us both up and he gave me a tight squeeze. I kissed him lightly and watched him walk towards the door. "Bye, Renée! Have a good day," he called down the hall as he passed it.

"You too," she yelled back.

Edward blew me another kiss and then he was gone. Mom came out of her room with a handful of brochures and waved them at me.

"Are you done? Can we go?" She sounded like a cross between an overly-excited child and a petulant teenager.

"Sure. I can read a little more tonight. Where do you want to go?"

She took a seat next to me on the couch and started shuffling through the pamphlets. "I've been looking through these and I think Navy Pier would be fun. There is so much to do there!"

I agreed readily and we both got ready quickly. We were out of the house within a half-hour.

Mom was agape at the fifty acres of fun that was Navy Pier. She insisted that I rent a wheelchair so I could keep up and didn't have to rely on the crutches. After the walk to the customer service and rental desk, I had to concede that this was the best idea.

We rode the Ferris wheel first and Mom gasped at the view of the Pier and the parts of Chicago that we could see from 150 feet up. Because of my injuries, we had to forgo the rest of the rides but the prospect of shopping lured my mother away without much fuss. Most of the shops were local and featured souvenir items or specialty items that wouldn't be available elsewhere. We looked through the various jewelry stores and some art shops. The eclecticness of all the local artisans appealed to Renée's free-spirited side and I got to sit and listen to her talk to every single shopkeeper. I fiddled with my phone and sent Alice a few texts to occupy my time. In turn, she asked my opinion on various fabrics I couldn't see well enough to give an intelligent judgment on.

We got some nuts to munch on and picked up a few souvenirs for Phil. The guy in the Navy Pier Signature store suggested that we get dinner at Charlie's Ale House. Mom got some fantastic tilapia and I ate one of the best chicken pot pies ever created. Right before we left, I ordered a Chicken Milanese to go and asked Mom to run me by the hospital to give it to Edward. She rolled her eyes, but agreed.

When I hopped out of the elevator, I caught sight of two nurses at the desk and the brunette Edward had eaten lunch with while we were apart. I almost turned around but I swallowed the bile rising in my throat and pushed on with Edward's dinner balanced precariously.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! What are you doing? Here, let me help you with that!" the brunette cried in shock. Her incredulity could not have been greater than my own when she dashed across the room and took the food from me and tried to help me over to a chair.

"Um, thank you," I managed to say through the tightness in my throat. She obviously knew who I was but I had no clue who she was.

"Hang on just a second. Edward is doing some rounds but I'll page him to come back over here. Are you okay?" she gushed.

I hoped I did not look or sound as bewildered as I felt but her energy was overwhelming. "I'm good, thanks. I appreciate your help." The woman was nice so I hoped that she didn't hear the sarcasm I was biting back.

"Nancy, page Dr. Cullen to the floor please," she called over her shoulder. "Give me just a second, Bella. I need to finish notating this chart." She stood and strode back to the desk purposefully and reopened the folder she had been working on.

I was confused. This woman obviously knew who I was and was very nice, but all I knew of her was that she had been out with my husband while we were separated, for lack of a better term.

Edward appeared around the corner and stopped at the desk. Nancy, the nurse, and the woman both said something to him and he looked in my direction. His smile was huge and he crossed the room in just a few strides.

"Hey, baby! To what do I owe this wonderful surprise? And where is your mother?" he asked.

"We just finished dinner at Navy Pier and I thought I would bring you something edible since you have been stuck with hospital food for so long," I told him. I handed him the bag of food and his eyes grew wide. "Mom's waiting in the car."

"You brought me Charlie's Ale House? Really?" He sounded like a kid that had been told he could have ice cream for dinner.

I laughed at his giddiness and just shook my head. He leaned down and kissed me eagerly. When we broke apart, I caught sight of the woman that had greeted me grinning at us but trying not to get caught. I thought it was an odd reaction and my confusion must have shown on my face.

"Bella?" Edward's voice intruded on my thoughts.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted," I apologized.

"I noticed. What is it?"

"Who is the woman by the desk?" I tried really hard to keep my voice even but that might have betrayed me even more.

Edward turned his head to look, his brow furrowed. "Kate? The brunette?"

I nodded.

"She's my attending and one of my mentors. Why?"

"She was really friendly and seemed to know a lot about me," I tried.

"She's a good friend. I'm surprised she recognized you. I didn't realize you all had met before," Edward answered nonchalantly.

"We haven't. The only time I've ever seen her was at Bar Louie."

Edward's face fell and he closed his eyes. "I knew that was going to bite me in the ass. It's not what you think, baby," he hastened to assure me. "Come with me and I'll explain, please?"

He helped me off the chair and I followed him down the hall to an empty room. I practically collapsed into an empty chair and he sat next to me.

"I was a wreck while we were apart, Bella. Kate knew about our relationship from Garrett and we talked about it some."

"Garrett? Your friend?"

"Yes, they've been together for awhile. We went out to lunch so I could get some perspective and advice."

"But why would that bite you in the ass?" His explanation seemed simple enough to me.

"Because you were so upset that day and I never talked to you about it. I tried to catch you but you left too quickly. It already bit me in the ass once, that day when you ran away from me." I could hear the fear behind his words and see it in his eyes.

"You made a lot of mistakes after the wedding, but seeking the advice of a friend doesn't seem to be one of them to me. It would have been nice to know," I conceded, "but… you're still coming home to me, right?"

"You're not mad?"

I paused to fully consider his words. "I was really hurt that day when I saw you with someone else. I thought you had moved on or maybe you had been with her all along. If she really is just your friend, then I'm glad you had someone to talk to when you needed it."

Edward shook his head while I spoke, but waited until I finished to speak. "I would never do that to you, Bella."

I laughed softly and kissed him. "Then, we're good, right? I guess I should officially introduce myself to Kate and get back to my mom. She's still waiting downstairs."

"Okay, sweetheart. For what it's worth, I am sorry." Edward helped me back up and we started slowly back down the hall. "How are you feeling today?"

"After spending a few hours at Navy Pier, I'm tired, but otherwise, I'm good. Has it been a busy day here?" I asked more conversationally than we had been.

"Not too bad, actually. I've spent most of the afternoon in rounds, checking on post-op patients. With any luck, it will be a quiet night," he mused.

We had made it back to the nurses' desk and both Nancy and Kate were still there, faking a deep conversation.

"Kate, I'd like to introduce to you Bella, officially. Bella, this is Kate," Edward introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella," Kate said, extending her hand to me.

"You too, Kate," I returned graciously. "I hope to see you again soon. My mother is waiting downstairs in the car, so I can't stay much longer."

She nodded and smiled. With a little wave and a wink to Edward, we were dismissed. Edward helped me back to the car and quickly kissed me farewell.

My mother huffed when we started back. "Ah, young love," she muttered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes but grinned at me regardless and we spent the rest of the night watching silly movies and laughing together.

I worked a little more the next morning and made surprisingly good headway on the first of the two manuscripts that Jane had set me. When Edward called at 12:30, he suggested that Mom and I meet him downstairs so we could have lunch before she had to be at the airport. It pleased me to know that he wanted to spend some time with her. For so many years, she had been my best friend.

Mom loaded all of her things in the back of the Volvo and we headed off towards the airport. We stopped at Uno's for lunch because Mom wanted to eat some Chicago style pizza. I chuckled from the passenger seat, remembering our last lunch at Uno's. Edward shot me his lopsided grin and squeezed my hand.

It was a combination of relief and sadness to see my mother off. I doubted that I would get to see her again anytime soon, but her hovering had driven me a little nuts. I hugged her tightly and watched as she walked away, clutching Edward's hand as the tears ran down my face. He put me back in the car and we drove home in silence. We were both drained and cuddled on the bed until sleep overcame us.

Edward woke me with a gentle kiss a couple of hours later. "Wake up, baby," he whispered.

"Mmm. Don't want to," I mumbled.

"It's time to get ready to go, baby. You need to get up." I could feel his hands caressing my arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked sleepily.

"You promised me a date and I'm holding you to it," he laughed. "Now, get up!"

"And where are we going?" I asked again.

Edward did look a little abashed when he replied. "Dinner? I had some really great ideas, but I don't think we can do them until you feel better. That is unless you want to go to a ball game tonight."

I made a face. "A ball game? Are you serious?"

"Well," he said defensively, "it's the only thing I could think of that wouldn't require you to move around a lot! Or be stuck in the dark watching a movie you don't want to see."

"That is true. There really isn't anything out I want to watch," I agreed with a laugh. "I know you're tired too, so why don't we go to dinner and spend a quiet evening at home? Maybe we can stop by your place and get some better movies because, apparently, the collection here is not worth viewing."

"I'm not the one that fell asleep during Mr. Magorium, love," Edward teased me.

"Oh, shush, you. Help me up!"

He did and we got ready quickly. Edward did have to put back on some clothes that Alice had brought him at the hospital and I figured we should also bring some of his wardrobe back over here.

Dinner was a low key affair at a little diner near Edward's apartment. The food tasted like home cooking with the added benefit of no clean up. Our waitress, who I learned was the owner's wife, insisted that we try some of her homemade apple pie before we left and we both agreed that it was delicious. I was stuffed, though, and the food was making me sleepy.

We were both wearing down and it was obvious in the silence that filled the car on the way to Edward's. It wasn't uncomfortable, but I sensed that we were both just too full and sleepy to worry about banal conversation and too happy for the serious talks.

Edward's apartment was dark and quiet when we arrived, emphasizing the fact that no had been there in a while. I looked around, trying to picture myself living there, but found it too sterile for my taste. I knew that Edward would happily let me redecorate, but I didn't think the impersonal feelings would ever go away.

Edward broke me away from my musings. "Baby, do you have any requests on the movies?"

"Not really. I guess bring the Star Treks and anything else that looks good. Is there any food in the kitchen that we need to take before it spoils?"

"Um, no." He looked a little sheepish. "I didn't really buy anything that wasn't frozen when I went to the grocery after we got home."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He really needed someone to take care of him. It was sad, really, but I figured I was up to the job. "Do you want to get some clothes?" I asked tentatively. We hadn't discussed how our living arrangements would really work and this seemed like a test to me.

"That's probably a good idea. Can you give me a hand?"

Edward threw a stack of movies into a small duffel bag he had produced from somewhere and threw in the Wii and a couple of games for that as well. At his motion, we made our way back to his bedroom and flicked on the light.

"Hmmm, Bella," he said in a husky voice, "it was much easier to get you back here this time." He pinned me against the bed and our mouths met in a furious and passionate kiss. My right hand threaded itself through his bronze strands and my left pulled his back towards me, effectively pressing our bodies together as tightly as they would go. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his hardness pressing against my thigh and his large hands gripping my ass. Without thinking about it, I tried to wrap my leg around his. My cast moved with more force than I had intended and plowed into his leg, knocking him off balance. He barely caught us both before we crashed to the floor.

Our laughter rang through the room. The intensely physical moment had been destroyed but the fun remained.

"I guess I shouldn't do that for awhile," I giggled.

"It might work better if you don't. Unless you are trying to knock me to the floor!" he laughed in return. He placed a chaste peck on my lips and righted me from the leaning position I was in. "Let's get these clothes packed and go home. There's a suitcase in my closet, if you don't mind."

I hobbled over to the closet while he rooted through his underwear drawer. The door swung open and revealed a row of neatly hung pants and shirts with the matching ties already looped around the hangers. I giggled internally at Edward's anal-retentive tendencies before redirecting my gaze to the floor. There was a suitcase propped against each end of the closet. One of them was the one he had taken to Forks. It was partially unzipped and full of dirty clothes. I tugged it out and dropped it just past my feet. I figured I could throw his clothes in with mine when I did laundry in the morning.

The other looked vaguely familiar. I walked it out a bit and unzipped it to make sure it was as empty as it felt. Sure enough, there were no clothes present, only a medium sized white paper gift bag. Curious, and struck with a feeling of intense recognition, I carefully pulled the bag from the suitcase and opened it cautiously. Inside, there were some flowers, a scroll, pictures and a DVD. My mind sped through the memories of Vegas and I gasped.

"Bella, is everything okay over there?" Edward called from across the room.

I struggled to find my voice. "Edward," I managed to stutter out, "have you seen this?" I held up the DVD and watched my husband's eyes widen in shock.

**I know! It is terribly cruel to leave it there. But, I'm going to do it anyway. You all requested and I am delivering this little scene but I want to give it the attention it deserves, so it will have to wait until the next chapter. Love you all! Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Once more, please check out all of the wonderful auction pieces up for grabs in the Fandom Gives Back 2 auction. There are lots of great authors that are providing works for this great cause. And because they did it, I am auctioning one too. You can request whatever you want (within the stated rules) and I will write it for you. Please support this wonderful charity event in any way you can!**


	34. Chapter 34: Taking Care

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I own this. Refer to the disclaimers in the other 33 chapters if you are confused, please.**

A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Anyone that follows me on Twitter knows that I am under the weather and my husband made me go to bed at 9:00 last night. I can't believe I slept for nine hours!

Thank you to Riss-uscmam for pre-reading this and to lolafalana for being an awesome beta! You guys make me a better writer and I appreciate you all every day! See the end for more A/N.

**Chapter 34: Taking Care**

**BPOV**

"Is that what I think it is?" Edward managed to stutter out as he crossed the room slowly. His arm was outstretched, reaching for the DVD in my hand.

"It was in the bag from the wedding chapel," I answered. "I remember seeing it that morning in Vegas now, but I had completely forgotten about it."

"I'm not sure I ever saw it," he confessed. "After you left, I shoved it into my bag and never went through it, except to lay out some of your flowers." I handed him the movie and he ran his fingers lightly over the cover.

We both stared at the innocent looking disc as if it held some secret meaning, but I was still unsure about what to do next. Edward's thoughts seemed to be going in the same direction as mine.

"Do you . . . do you want to watch this tonight? Or would you rather wait until you're feeling better?"

"Why, Dr. Cullen! Just what are you implying? Are you thinking that watching this video might cause a visceral reaction?" I teased.

"Um, yeah, that is exactly what I expect," he laughed. "Hell, Bella, I get hard watching you wash dishes. What do you think is going to happen when I watch a video of our wedding?"

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped, and it set off laughter from both of us that had me clutching Edward for support.

"Let's take it back with us, then," I suggested with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

Edward just rolled his eyes. "You, woman, are a tease. Can I have my suitcase now? And why is this other one in the floor?"

I told him to stuff the rest of the dirty laundry in the one suitcase while he packed the other. He did complain a bit about me washing his clothes while I should be recuperating, but we compromised with the promise that I would let him fold and hang.

While he loaded the car, I looked around the place and mentally tried to imagine my things here again, and when I couldn't see it, I tried to see his things in my apartment. That didn't work so well either. I was going to have to work on the mental strain showing on my face because Edward questioned it as soon as he came back upstairs.

"I'm just looking around," I responded vaguely.

Edward pulled my back into his chest and rested his chin on the top of my head. "And what do you see?"

"I see your apartment. I see a place that is distinctly Edward. It's all so grandiose, larger than life. I love the clean lines and the simplicity of the decorating."

"But do you see Bella here?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. Maybe because I've spent so little time here I'm having a hard time imagining it. There just isn't anything here yet that holds memories like that."

Edward shifted his head down to look at me with one eyebrow quirked. "This is the first place we made love and that isn't memorable?"

I smacked his arm. "That's not what I meant! Your bed and what you can do in it is very memorable! I mean that there are no pictures of us to remind me of a fun afternoon. There are no chotchkies on the shelves from trips. What do you see?"

"Honestly? I see a lonely apartment. I told you before that I liked your apartment better. It's full of life, but maybe that is just because you are there."

I twisted in his arms and rested my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. He held me tightly and placed a tender kiss on the top of my head. I paused to gather my thoughts. We had been married for almost two months and we had only just reconciled this week. But I felt like I had made my choices—we had made _our_ choice—and now I was ready to start living that life. "Is this where you want to stay, to raise our family?" I asked quietly.

Edward's voice was pensive as he replied. "Wherever you are is where I want to be. And really, this has been a great place to be a single man. I don't think it is the ideal place to raise a family though. There's no backyard and it's not really kid-friendly." He took a deep breath. "We don't have to move right away, but eventually, I would like to get a house."

"I'd like that," I murmured into his chest.

"Good. Now, let's get you home and watch that movie," Edward said. His voice was uplifted, happier than it had been for the last little while.

I thought more about our living arrangements as we rode the elevator down. It was all well and good to say that one day we wanted to buy a house, but the reality was that we both still had our own apartments. If we were really going to do this, one of them would have to go.

"Edward," I said suddenly into the quiet of the car. "How long do you have left on your lease?"

"What?" My outburst had caught him off-guard.

"Your lease. How long do you have left? I think I have about six more months on mine."

"Um," he stumbled, "uh, I don't have a lease."

"Oh, you're on month to month?" This seemed easier and easier.

"Not exactly." Edward paused and glanced over at me warily. "I, uh, bought the place shortly after I moved in."

I stared at him, dumbstruck. I wasn't sure what to do with this information. He had already said that he liked my apartment better, but if he already owned his . . .

"It was a good investment," he hastened to defend when I didn't respond.

I shook my head to clear it. "I'm sure it was. I just didn't expect it, that's all. Do you want me to check with my landlord about terminating early?"

"Why would you do that? It might take us some time to find a house," he reasoned.

"Why would we pay rent on my apartment and the mortgage on yours? If you already own yours, it doesn't make sense to keep paying the rent on mine."

"We sell the one and stay in the other until we find a house," he responded logically.

"Edward, I can't ask you to sell your apartment."

"And you aren't. We are discussing selling _our_ apartment on the other side of town. We both feel more at home where we are. If we are going to buy a house, we will have to sell it anyway and it will be easier to move quickly from a rented apartment than from the one we have to sell," he pointed out.

"But the market," I tried to protest.

"Bella, if you would prefer, we can look into renting it out," he suggested.

"Edward, whatever you want to do is fine. It's your apartment. It just seemed silly to me to pay for both," I said, backpedaling because this conversation was not going where I expected it to.

Edward shifted the car into park and I realized that we had made it home. "No, Bella, it is our apartment. I've done enough decision-making for us on my own and I'm not going there again. We don't have to make this decision tonight, but if you want the clarity on where I stand, here it is. I will live wherever you are. For now, I would prefer that to be here, but if you want to move back across town, I'll pack us up and move us there. If you want to buy a house, I'll call the realtor tomorrow. As long as I'm with you, I don't really care where we are."

"Okay," I replied in a small voice.

"Okay?" he asked with a smirk.

"Okay. We'll figure it out together." I smiled and was rewarded with Edward's crooked grin. He leaned over and kissed me softly.

"Let's get you upstairs," he said softly against my lips before he pulled away and got out of the car. He had my door open and was pulling me up before I could regroup. Edward grabbed one of the bags he had packed and helped me up to the apartment. While I went back to the bedroom to change and take a little of my medication, Edward unloaded the car.

"Baby," he called as he shut the door, "is there somewhere in particular that you want this stuff?"

"Put the dirty clothes near the washer and dryer. Other than that, wherever you want," I called back. It occurred to me that I would need to clean out some space in the dresser and the closet for Edward's clothes and I vowed to myself that I would take care of that the next day while he was at work.

I turned to hobble back into the living room and almost ran into Edward standing in the doorway, watching me. He held out his hand to me and pulled me towards him. With a chuckle, he swung me up and carried me back to the living room where the DVD we had discovered was already on pause.

"So, should we have popcorn with this?" Edward asked with a devilish look in his eye.

"Oh, just sit down and watch it!" I laughed.

He collapsed next to me on the couch and bounced into me. We playfully shoved each other around for a minute and then I cuddled into his arms and he grabbed up the remote.

As soon as the words "Cullen-Swan Wedding" appeared on the screen, I was entranced. The videographer had taken some footage of us both getting ready and focused on Edward's face as I walked down the aisle toward him. If I hadn't just seen him in a tuxedo a few weeks before, I would have mourned the fact that I couldn't remember this sight. Even as intoxicated as I knew we had been, he was heartbreakingly beautiful. The smile never left his face as we said our vows and he looked so very happy when the man pronounced us man and wife. If I hadn't known better, I would have sworn that the two people in the video were very much in love.

"God, you're beautiful," Edward breathed. I did a double take and refocused on the screen. I had been watching him so intently, I had barely spared a glance for myself.

I really did look pretty. The dress I had chosen was a strapless white gown with a fitted, beaded bodice. My hair was partially pulled up and wavy. What struck me, though, was the beaming smile on my face. It nearly matched the happiness in Edward's.

"We look so happy," I murmured.

"You know, it was one of the happiest days of my life," Edward said, poking me in the side.

"How do you know?" I teased back. "You don't remember it either!"

"I don't need to, to know that making you my wife was one of the best things I've ever done," he replied sweetly while pressing his lips to my neck.

"Oh, flattery will get you everywhere, Dr. Cullen."

"Mmm, I hope so Mrs. Cullen."

I paused as I heard my name. It must have been for longer than I thought, because Edward shifted me around so that I could face him and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong," I qualified. "It's just . . . so much to think about."

He looked confused so I struggled to explain myself.

"I've had moments where I've considered, at least theoretically, that we are married over the past few weeks. It just hasn't really seemed real because we were both holding back so much. But now, it does seem more real and hearing you call me Mrs. Cullen kind of brought that home."

"I didn't mean to assume that you would take my name. I know we talked about it before and you've always insisted that you are still a Swan, but—"

I cut him off with a kiss. "I like being Mrs. Cullen," I whispered against his lips. He pulled me close in his strong arms and I felt my body being rearranged carefully. It wasn't long before I was lying down and he was hovering over me, our lips still connected. I tried to move my legs around him but the weight of the cast brought back the reminder of my injuries and my excitement deflated.

"How long until I can get this stupid thing off?" I groaned.

"Next week, baby," Edward assured me. He lifted off me and sat back on his knees. He tried to cover it up, but a yawn escaped.

"What time do you have to go in tomorrow?"

"Noon. Why?"

"You're tired and you need some rest. You haven't gotten much in the last week," I scolded.

"Now, why would that be?" he teased me. "Seriously, I'm fine. Did you want to watch another movie?"

"Nah, I want to go to bed. The medicine makes me tired," I explained. He nodded and helped me off the couch. I stood and waited for him while he turned off the movie and made sure the door was locked. When he was satisfied the apartment was secure, he picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom. We stood side by side in the bathroom, completing our ablutions, and sneaking peeks at each other.

I hopped to the bed and crawled in, waiting for Edward to join me. When he finally had our phones plugged in and the lights shut off, he slid underneath the covers and wrapped me in his arms.

"What time is it?" he asked through a yawn.

I glanced over at the clock and giggled lightly. "It's only 10:30."

"We're quite the old married couple, aren't we? Going to bed so early on a Friday night," he chuckled.

I laughed and kissed his bare chest. "You know, I can think of better things to do in bed on a Friday night, old man."

"And just what do you have in mind, my dear?" he asked. I could hear the skepticism in his voice and my previous fears pushed to the surface.

"Nothing. You're tired and you should get some sleep," I muttered.

Edward stiffened and lifted my chin with his finger. "Don't do that. Where did you go, Bella?"

"I'm right here!" I defended, perhaps a little too forcefully.

I could just see his raised eyebrow in the light from the window and he held my gaze. I curled in on myself under his scrutiny.

"Bella, you do understand why we should be refraining, right?" he pressed.

"Yeah, yeah. I need to heal. We don't want to permanently damage me." I cringed at the sarcasm and knew that I sounded whiny.

"You do need to heal," he said kindly, ignoring my childishness. "The attack was a major trauma, but that is not all. The miscarriage will take time to heal from and I don't want to rush that. One of these days, I want little Cullens running around this house and a little pleasure now really isn't worth ruining that. It's more than that," he continued, cutting off the protests that were trying to fall from my lips. "Think about your legs for me. One of them is in a cast and the other has a patch of stitches across the top and moving down the inside of your thigh." He pulled his mouth to my ear and dropped his voice. It was now husky and deep.

"When you come, your legs clench around me and pull me closer to you. I could lick your delicious pussy and risk a concussion from the cast, which I am more than willing to do, but I want more, and more would just hurt us both. Baby, I want to feel your heat around my cock more than you can imagine, but I'm willing to wait so that we don't have to hold back."

I shivered at his words and burrowed deeper into his body. I knew that he was right but I wanted to feel the closeness our intimacy offered.

"I need . . ." I trailed off, not knowing how to articulate what I really needed to feel and say.

"Tell me, angel. What do you need?" he whispered.

"You. I need you. I need to feel close to you," I begged.

Edward groaned and the sound lit me on fire. "How can I give you that?"

"Touch me," I begged.

Edward threw his head back and his hand snaked underneath the waistband of my panties. He was angled carefully to avoid my injuries, but his stroking within the confines of my clothes was even better than I anticipated. Without much room to move, he changed his usual strategy and curled his fingers inside of me instead of thrusting. The pressure was incredible and I moved my hips in time with his ministrations. He ducked his head to my chest and captured one of my nipples in his mouth. The internal massage and the suckling did me in and I came with a cry.

Edward pulled me close to him and held me as I recovered. My breathing slowed and I became aware that I was not the only one turned on. Edward's erection was rigid against my thigh and I started devising ways to give him pleasure. I knew that I couldn't kneel between his legs, but there were other positions available.

I scooted out of Edward's arms and propped myself up on the pillows. Edward looked a little hurt but I motioned to him with my finger. "Come here and kneel next to me," I ordered.

He was still confounded but complied. This was perfect. His cloth covered cock was aligned perfectly with my face. I reached out and slid my fingers underneath the elastic and Edward's eyes widened.

"Baby, you don't have to," he breathed. I laughed under my breath. He was trying so hard to let me know that I didn't have to reciprocate but he really didn't want to discourage me from my current plan of action.

"I know. I want to," I replied simply. Instead of further discussion, I pulled his boxer briefs down his legs and licked up the shaft of his dick. Before he could register what I was doing, I took all of him in my mouth.

I watched his face while I worked his cock with my mouth. Every time he would open his eyes and catch me staring, he would groan and close them. After the second time, he wound his fingers in my hair, slightly pulling and used his hand and his hips to set the pace. When he opened his eyes again, they were burning with green fire. I hummed in happiness and his thrusts became a little more erratic. I scraped my teeth gently against him when I pulled out again and Edward started mumbling incoherently. It wasn't much longer before he was warning me and trying to pull my head away. I just took him in as far as I could and I felt him spasm against the back of my throat.

Edward just knelt there, one hand still entwined in my hair and the other bracing him against the headboard. The contentment on his face was worth the bad taste in my mouth any day. When he finally disentangled himself, he pulled his boxers back up roughly, lay down on the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"Was that good for you?" I asked with a smile and a small laugh.

"Uh, yeah," he answered as if that was the dumbest question in the world. "I'm torn between wanting to know where you learned to do that so I could thank them and wanting to beat someone's head in for knowing what that feels like. That was incredible. Thank you, baby."

"Any time," I mumbled. I burrowed into his bare shoulder and settled myself in for the night. It was hard to get comfortable with the huge leg cast in the way and eventually, Edward rolled me over and spooned me from behind. Sleep overtook me within minutes.

**EPOV**

We woke later than normal on Saturday morning and Bella made breakfast before I had to go to the hospital. Over pancakes, we talked about the upcoming week.

"I have to be in at noon today and I won't be home until dinnertime tomorrow," I told Bella. "I have to be back at six Monday evening and I will be there until sometime Wednesday afternoon."

She laughed lightly. "You weren't overstating when you said your schedule was awful! Dr. Caruthers scheduled my appointment at noon Thursday to have the cast and outer stitches removed. Will you be there?"

"I'm off all day Thursday. I'll just take you."

"Um, okay." She seemed a little hesitant. "Would you mind picking me up at the office?"

"Not at all. When are you going back to work?" I imagined that she was worried about telling me her own work plans but I just couldn't fault her. That was her one constant and she needed it. I remembered Alice telling me once that Bella was almost as bad as I was about working all the time.

Her shoulders visibly relaxed and I was certain I was right. "Monday. I didn't get much done with my Mom here and I am sure that Jane will have another set of manuscripts waiting for me."

"Just don't push too hard, okay?" I pleaded.

"I won't. I am going to do some laundry today, though. Is there any that you do special, or don't do, that I should know about?" she asked.

I sighed. I really did not want her to feel like she had to do my laundry.

"Hey, you made me promise to let you take care of me while I recovered," she shot at me. "Let me take care of you too!"

"Deal. I don't do anything special so I am sure whatever you do will be fine," I assured her. I took my plate to the sink, rinsed it off and slipped it into the dishwasher. Bella was cleaning up the rest of the kitchen as I made my way back to the bedroom.

Once I was suitably dressed, I made my way back to the kitchen where Bella was sorting my clothes into piles on the kitchen floor. I raised my eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"Let me guess, you just threw them all in the wash together when they got dirty?"

"Yeah. That's not right?"

She laughed again and grabbed her crutches to cross the kitchen. Once she made it over to me, she clasped my face between her two small hands and kissed me hard on the lips.

"I love you," I murmured against her mouth.

"I love you too," she replied with a smile, pulling back so she could see me. "Now, go. Have a good shift and I will see you tomorrow night. Call me if you get bored."

"Yes ma'am!"

There weren't any scheduled surgeries on the weekend, but usually we had a number of emergencies to tend to. Today was no exception. Since my arrival, we had three traffic accidents with severe injuries and one gall bladder removal.

I had just finished with the gall bladder and talked to the teenager's parents when I realized that it was almost 8:00 and I hadn't eaten since brunch. The cafeteria was still open and there were a few pieces of pizza left, so I grabbed a couple of those and a container of yogurt. Once I found a free table, I pulled out my phone to call Bella.

"_Hey, baby,"_ she answered happily. I could hear music and voices in the background.

"Hey yourself," I laughed back. Even over the phone, her happiness was infectious. "What are you doing?"

"_Oh, Rose, Alice and Angela came over for a girl's night in. They wanted to go out, but as I can barely navigate a club with two good legs, we brought the party here."_

"That sounds like fun. What are you all going to do?"

"_Drink, dance, watch TV, play a board game or two. How has your night been?"_

"Rather busy actually. I just sat down for dinner and wanted to hear your voice."

"_Well, thank you for calling me. I was going to call you earlier but I didn't know if you would be in surgery or not."_

"I probably was," I admitted. "I won't keep you much longer because I know you're having fun."

"_It's okay. Just call or text me if you need a distraction. I love you."_

"I love you, too." I could hear the laughter from Bella's friends in the background as I hung up the phone.

It was such a relief to be able to say those simple words and my heart leaped every time she said them to me. I never knew it could feel like this but I was thankful that I had been given the opportunity to find out.

The next few hours passed visiting patients and notating various charts. Unlike in Forks, where my father was practicing, most of my patients were here on an outpatient basis or were discharged soon after. The ones that remained generally had other pressing problems that required constant monitoring.

Around midnight, I received a text from Bella. It took me a few minutes to figure out what she was trying to say.

_Nuigfjt basnby. Lobe u._

I laughed and dialed the phone. Bella answered after the third ring.

"_Helll-oooo?"_ she answered in a sing-song voice.

"Hi, baby. Have fun tonight?"

"_Yessss. We had a gooood time. Angela passed out 'bout an hour ago. Rose's in the kitchen an Alice's sleepin' on my bed."_

"It sounds like it was quite the party. Are you okay?"

"_Uh-huh. Think perhaps I had too much to drink though."_

"Can I talk to Rose really quick?"

"_ROSE! Edward wants you!"_ she shouted. There was a pause while I waited for Rosalie to come to the phone.

"_Edward? Wassup?"_

"Rose. Where are you putting Bella to bed tonight?" I asked. She couldn't walk across a flat surface at the best of times, throw in crutches and alcohol and you had a recipe for disaster.

"_She's a big girl. She puts herself to bed."_ Rose was trying to sound defensive of Bella but ended up sounding more like a five year old.

"Yeah, but she can't really walk sober and she's not sober, is she?"

"_Oh, no, she's not."_ It sounded like this thought had just registered. _"Um, Alice is in her bed, Angela's on the couch and I was taking the guest bed. You think she'd rather sleep with me or Alice?"_

I could hear Bella protesting in the background. _"I wanna sleep in my own bed. Move Alice to bed with you!"_

"Just put her in our bed. She knows the way around the room better if she needs to get up in the middle of the night. Can you put Bella back on?"

"_Sure. Bella, he wants to talk to you."_

"_Edward?"_

"Hey, baby. Let Rose take you back to our bed, okay?" I kept my voice soft.

"_Ooo-kay. When will you be home?"_

"I'll be home for dinner. Are you going to be okay?"

"_Yep. I'll make something tasty. Love you!"_

"Love you too, darling. Get some rest."

"_K, bye!"_

Bella hung up and I had to laugh. I was glad that she had fun tonight but I had a feeling she was going to regret it in the morning.

"What's so funny?"

I startled. Garrett was standing behind me and smirking.

"Bella had a party tonight and she is really drunk. I'm trying to imagine her hopping on her crutches while obliterated."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Are things better then? With you two?"

"Yeah, they're better. Thanks for your help last week, by the way. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Kate said she was pretty bad."

"It was. I almost lost her, Garrett." The words were so hard to say and I mentally went back a week.

Garrett pulled me back by clapping his hand on my shoulder. "But you didn't. She's fine and you all are back together. Seems to me that life is a lot better for you than it was two weeks ago."

I had to agree. We conversed for a few minutes about Bella and Kate. Garrett was ready to propose but wondered if he should wait until his residency was over. I told him to go for it. They were already living together, so why not.

We were paged to the ER and walked in on a scene from hell. Frenzy around a drive-by shooting had caused a series of traffic accidents. One of the shooters was here, as he was only fourteen, and all children were brought to us. He had taken two bullets, one to the abdomen and one to the leg. Three other patients were in the cars that crashed while trying to avoid the flying bullets. Another two were innocent by-standers. Five sets of parents crowded the nurse's station, vying for information, and a group of young thugs filled the plastic chairs.

Garrett and I jumped in to help and we ended up taking three of the six patients upstairs for surgery. It took us more than nine hours to get all three of them out of surgery and into recovery, even with the whole team working on them. One of the by-standers was moved to ICU and was still listed as critical. The shooter was stable and put under police guard.

There wasn't much down time. We went on our regular rounds and, at two, I was called into a hernia surgery on a toddler. The hernia hadn't perforated so we were able to repair it fairly easily. I did recommend that he be kept overnight for observation, though.

I noted my charts and went out to the car. When I sat in the plush leather, my eyes closed involuntarily and, not for the first time, I was thankful that Bella lived only a few blocks away. The car made the trip on autopilot and I drug myself through the front door.

Bella was in the kitchen and I trudged in there to see if dinner was ready or if I had time for a nap. Honestly, I couldn't decide if I was more tired or hungry. She was pulling some French fries out of the oven and searing some hamburgers on a George Foreman grill. It appeared that dinner was going to win out.

"Hey baby," I said and I kissed the top of her head.

"Hey. How was work?" she asked back. Her voice was flat and lifeless.

"Long. Are you all right?"

"Not really. I'm really hung over. Again." She slapped the burgers on buns and threw a handful of fries on each plate.

"That seems to be the usual conclusion to your girl's nights," I teased.

"Ugh. I know. I just don't know why I keep doing this to myself," she moaned.

"Because you had fun last night. Did you get any rest?" I asked.

"Yes. I woke Alice up and kicked her out of the bed, eventually. I don't know how Jasper sleeps with her. She squirms and kicks all night."

I laughed at her characterization because I knew it all too well. I told Bella some stories about traveling with Alice when we were kids. Mom and Dad had always stuck us kids in the same bed when we were younger and in hotel rooms. I always complained and finally settled on the portable camp bed once I was older. The conversation seemed to cheer Bella up somewhat.

Bella asked about my shift at the hospital and told me about the manuscripts she was working on. She hadn't been able to get as much done as she would have liked through her pounding headache, but she did feel sufficiently prepared to return to work full time.

After dinner, I cleaned up the dishes since she cooked and she settled back down onto the couch. I scooted in behind her and pulled her into the V between my legs. Bella flipped on a back episode of Lost that she hadn't seen and we snuggled. I knew that this wasn't all that married life entailed but this was pretty good. I could easily imagine coming home to this for the rest of my life.

I must have fallen asleep because Bella shook me awake and told me to get on to bed. It was after nine and I was exhausted so I didn't fight her too much. I was surprised when she shut all the lights off and came with me, though.

"Baby, you don't have to go to bed now. It won't bother me if you stay up," I told her.

"I know. I'm tired too, though, and I won't always be able to cuddle with you like this and I'm going to take it while I can," she responded happily.

We got ready for bed side by side and I helped Bella into bed. I knew that she had to do it by herself on the nights I wasn't here, but it made me feel like I was needed so I did it anyway. I curled my body around hers and looped my arm around her waist. We fit together so easily and I fell asleep quickly with the love of my life in my arms.

**So, they've seen the wedding now. Should they share it with their family and friends? Tell me what you think by clicking that review button!**

**Please check out for all the latest news on the effort to raise money. Some of your favorite authors (and me) are putting themselves up for auction. Thank you in advance for your support of this worthy cause. **


	35. Chapter 35: Reconnection

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: All content is the property of its respective owner and no copyright infringement is intended. Thus, this story belongs to me and I would like it to stay that way. **

A/N: In celebration of the Blackhawks' win tonight, I am posting a little early! Thank you all for reading and all of your support.

**Chapter 35: Reconnection**

**EPOV**

Bella leaned down to kiss me softly and woke me sometime early Monday morning. I grabbed her neck and pulled her closer.

"Mmm, good morning," I whispered.

Bella giggled. "Good morning. I just wanted to kiss you goodbye. I'm headed to work."

"Wait! Do you need me to take you? How are you getting there?" I was instantly sitting up and trying to clear the sleep from my brain.

"No, go back to sleep. Angela is picking me up. I love you," she said quietly.

I flopped back down into the pillow. "I love you, too. Have a good day, baby. Call me on your way home." I heard the door shut and sank back into my dreams.

The light was coming through the windows at an odd angle when I woke again. My dreams had been vivid and my dick was throbbing. It was shortly after one, so I hopped in the shower to wash away the grime of sleep and my last shift. The smell of Bella's citrusy body wash still hung in the air and I inhaled greedily. While I loved holding her and taking care of her, I missed making love to Bella. The steam from the shower only enhanced the smell, and I stroked my cock to relieve the tension building in my body. Images of Bella ran behind my closed eyelids and I braced myself with one hand against the wall. In my mind, I saw her kneeling in front of me with her small hand massaging my balls while her head bobbed up and down my shaft. My grip tightened and I pumped faster, my moans ricocheting off the tile. Just as my imaginary Bella scraped her teeth along my dorsal vein, my orgasm hit me and I came hard. I needed the release but, as good as it felt, it was hollow. I couldn't wait to be with Bella again.

Once I was cleaned and dressed, I fixed a sandwich and ate in the kitchen. I had two hours until I had to leave for work and I didn't quite know what to do with myself. Bella had already done all the grocery shopping and I didn't have a piano here. I looked around the apartment and tried to figure out a place that my piano might fit. There wasn't an ideal place for it as every available wall had a full bookshelf leaning against it.

With our conversation from the night before fresh in my mind, I found my phone and called the realtor that had sold me the apartment.

"_Janine Sulpicea. How can I help you?"_

"Hey, Janine. It's Edward Cullen."

"_Edward! It's so great to hear from you! How's the apartment?" _She sounded enthusiastic.

"It's great! That's actually part of the reason I called actually. Do you have a minute?" I asked tentatively.

"_Of course! What's up?"_

"Well, I want to know what my best options are. I recently got married and we won't be living there. Would it be best to sell the place or to rent it out?" I asked.

"_Well, congratulations! It's a sad day for all of us single girls in Chicago."_ She laughed. _"I think I can get you a good price to sell. There are a few clients that are looking for a place just like yours right now. Do you have another place to live?"_

I hesitated. This was one of those decisions that Bella and I should make together, but I could get a jump on it. "My wife has her own apartment, but we really wanted to get a house. Can you help with that?"

"_That's what I do. Do you have any specific neighborhoods in mind?"_

"Not really. I work at UC Med Center and she works over on Publisher's Row. We don't want to be too far from work," I stated.

"_Amenities?"_ I could hear Janine writing on the other end of the line.

This was where it got tricky. Bella and I hadn't talked about this at all. I must have hesitated a little bit too long, because Janine cut back in.

"_Edward? Just give me something to start with. If you want to add anything later, we can but I need something to go on."_

"Okay. Um, at least three bedrooms and two baths, a big, modern kitchen, and a two-car garage. We do want a nice yard," I offered.

"_All right, that will give me something to start with. I will send over the listings in the next couple of days!"_

I gave her our address and breathed a sigh of relief. I would have to tell Bella about this on Wednesday when I got home. For now, though, I decided to get dinner ready so Bella would have something to eat when she arrived.

I pulled two chicken breasts out of the freezer and submerged them in a sink full of hot water to thaw. Then I dug through her cabinets until I located a container of rice, a bottle of barbeque sauce, a rice steamer, and a can of green beans. Following the rice cooker's directions, I poured in the rice and set it to cook while the meat thawed. The George Forman Grill that she had used the other night still sat on the counter, so I plugged it in and laid the chicken breasts on it after they defrosted. The green beans heated on the stove while I set the table.

It was just after five when I heard the front door open. I had finished applying the last of the barbeque sauce to the chicken and I was serving up both of our plates as Bella clomped into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby! You're still here!" she said happily. "What is all this?"

"I am," I replied, then turned to her and kissed her softly on the mouth. "I made dinner."

"It looks delicious. Do you have time to eat with me?"

I smiled and gestured to the two place settings at the table. I helped her to her seat and served the meal. She told me about her day and Heidi's latest ideas. Bella laughed at the eagerness with which Heidi emailed and how she loved her enthusiasm.

Dinner did not last nearly long enough. Before I knew it, it was time for me to head to the hospital. I reminded Bella I would be here when she got home on Wednesday and told her to call me if she needed anything. Bella stood up from the table and grabbed my shirt. She wasn't all that steady on her feet but she managed to drag me towards her and kissed me like her life depended on it.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," I breathed against her lips.

"Cullen," she whispered.

"Yes, Bella?" I pulled back from her and waited for whatever she wanted to say.

She just stared at me like I was supposed to know what she was talking about. When I didn't respond, Bella started worrying her lower lip with her teeth. I pulled it out gently with my thumb.

"What is it, baby? What did you want to say?" I asked, still completely clueless.

Bella looked down at her hands that twisted together. "I was thinking, well, that if you don't mind, I would like to change my name to Cullen," she mumbled so fast I had a hard time understanding her.

I blinked a few times, sure I had not heard her correctly. When I realized she was completely serious, I couldn't stop the ridiculous grin that spread across my face. I picked her up, kissed her, and swung us both in a circle. Bella giggled and I smiled wider.

"I wonder if this is what it feels like to get a yes when you propose?" I mused.

"Does it make you that happy?" Bella laughed.

"Oh, baby, you have no idea! I love you."

"I love you too. Now, go to work!" Bella shoved me playfully and I pretended to stumble towards the front door.

The grin hadn't left my face when I arrived on the floor and grabbed a stack of charts from the desk. I was thumbing through them and humming to myself when Garrett interrupted.

"Dude, what gives? You're like this ultra happy version of Edward. It's freaking me out a little bit," he teased.

I grinned at him. "You asked Kate to marry you yet?"

"No! And keep it down! I kind of want it to be a surprise when I do!" he hissed at me.

"Well, when you do and she says yes, you'll understand."

"Um, Edward? You're already married, so I don't follow."

I shrugged. "So, I don't remember my proposal and, since it was a spur of the moment thing, there wasn't any nervous wait about it. Bella, however, has wanted to keep her maiden name since then," I explained.

"You wanted her to take yours?" Garrett surmised.

"Well, yeah. There's just something about it. Anyway, until recently, every time someone called her Mrs. Cullen or mentioned it, she would say that her last name was still Swan and insisted that she didn't want to take mine. Right before I came to work today, she told me that she wanted to change it."

Garrett smiled, nodded, and clapped me on the back. He told me that both he and Kate had Sunday off and he was taking her to the White Sox game. They were playing Oakland, Kate's hometown baseball team. She knew about the game, but she didn't know about the proposal he had planned. Andruw Jones had been one of her favorite players for years and, through the press office, Garrett had gotten him to agree to give Kate a game ball with Garrett's proposal written on it.

For a baseball fan like Kate, I thought it was a great idea. She wouldn't appreciate her relationship being broadcast during the game but she would like Garrett's understated plan.

Monday night was quiet, with only minimal need for surgical services. I was called to the ER a couple of times for consults and for a particularly difficult head wound requiring stitches. I hadn't seen Tanya since she left Bella's room more than a week ago and, while I believed we had parted on friendly terms, it was still awkward to work with her. Fortunately, she was busy with her own patients and we were able to avoid each other.

Surgeries started early on Tuesday and lasted through most of the day. It was after eight before I took a break and after eleven before I had a chance to call Bella. She was already in bed and mumbled a few sleepy words to me before I let her go.

Tuesday night was quiet and I managed to sleep for a bit in an empty pre-surgical room before the rush started again on Wednesday morning. Now, more than ever, I was sure that surgery was not the route for me. Maybe it would be different if I had my own practice, but I liked to be able to get to know my patients and their families. And, I liked having a family of my own.

I wondered when Bella would want to start thinking about children. It would obviously be awhile before we could start in earnest but the idea really appealed to me. Having had fatherhood snatched away before I knew it and having to consider it in retrospect gave me a different perspective and new priorities.

I clocked out just after lunchtime and made my way back home quickly. I stripped down to my boxers and crawled between the sheets. Bella's bed was soft and comfortable, cradling me and lulling me into a deep sleep.

The sky was darker and the air was heavy with the scent of frying bacon when I woke hours later. I pulled on a pair of jeans and ran my hands through my hair in an attempt to wake myself up. I strolled to the kitchen and found Bella standing over the stove, flipping bacon and drinking a glass of wine.

"Hi, baby," I said through a yawn. "How was your day?"

She spun on her heel and spilled a little of her wine in the process. "Hey! You're up. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving. What are we having?" I took a seat at the kitchen table and blinked through my exhaustion.

"Bacon and eggs? Is that okay? I just wasn't up for anything complicated and I didn't want to wake you before you were ready," she said.

"That sounds great, angel. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing. Just sit and I will serve you in just a minute!" Bella put the last of the bacon on a paper towel covered plate and cracked several eggs right into the skillet. Moments later, she scooped heaps of scrambled eggs onto two plates and placed them lightly on the table.

We ate in silence for a few minutes. There were times that it looked like Bella wanted to say something but she never did. She didn't make random conversation either, so I knew something was on her mind.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked quietly when I couldn't take it anymore.

She deliberated for a second, then stood and hopped across the room. When she came back, she was clutching a large manila envelope.

"Would you care to tell me what this is?" she said, dropping it next to my plate. There was a trace of irritation in her voice that she didn't bother to disguise.

The envelope contained a note from Janine and several MLS home listings.

"This," I started, "is from my realtor. I called her on Monday about the other apartment, like we discussed, and she offered to see what was available as far as houses went. I was going to talk to you about it tonight." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nervously awaiting her reaction.

"So," Bella stated. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and thought. "After one conversation, which we really didn't finish, you have your apartment sold and us moving to the suburbs?"

"Not at all!" I hastened to assure her. "We agreed that we didn't want to pay for both, so I took some steps to remove that burden."

"But I thought we were still undecided as to where to live," she said plaintively.

My shoulders relaxed and I reached across the table to take her hands in mine. "Baby, I don't want to live there and I don't think you do either. If we did, it would always be my place and you wouldn't feel at home there. You never have. Until we find something else that we both like, we should stay here where we are both comfortable, right?"

"Well, yeah, but," she started and then stopped abruptly. "The houses?"

"Nothing more than research. Janine asked and I gave her some ideas."

She cast a curious eye at the envelope and I handed it over. "What did you tell her?" I could tell she was still trying to give the appearance of disapproval, but she was intrigued.

I grinned. "Three bedrooms, two baths, a nice yard, a garage and a really big kitchen."

Bella shoved our dishes to the other end of the table and spread the listing sheets around. Janine had been busy and had printed out fifteen listings, ranging in price from $85,000 to $500,000. Her note indicated that this was merely a small sampling of what was available.

Bella and I spent the next couple of hours dissecting each house and what it offered. At one point, I got up and grabbed one of her notebooks to make notes in. I promised to call Janine the next day and get some more houses that had all the features she wanted. For the first time since we started talking about living arrangements, Bella actually looked excited.

I cleaned up the kitchen while Bella continued to pour over the sheets. As soon as I had everything put away, I locked up and returned to the kitchen. Bella was tapping her pen against one house that she had obliterated repeatedly.

"I think you've demonstrated your dislike of that house enough, baby," I laughed.

"I'm just trying to figure out what I want!" Bella defended.

I nuzzled my nose into the hair covering her neck. "I know what I want," I whispered.

Bella's head fell back onto my shoulder and she let out a little whimper. "Please don't tease me," she moaned.

I laughed lightly and picked her up bridal style. I shut off the kitchen lights as I walked out of the room and took her back to the bedroom.

I bounced Bella onto the bed and she giggled. She directed me to her pajama drawer where I found the set I got her before Alice's wedding. I held them up and looked at her questioningly.

"Those will work. I think I can get them over my cast," she responded nonchalantly.

"Have you ever worn them?" I asked carefully.

"I wore them when we were in Forks," she answered with a shrug, not quite meeting my eyes.

I nodded and tossed them to her. She struggled into them while I changed, then I carried her to the bathroom so that she could complete her evening rituals. I collected her crutches from the other room and leaned them against her nightstand, in case she needed them later.

Bella and I crawled under the covers and I switched my bedside lamp off, plunging us into darkness. I pulled Bella against my chest and listened to her heartbeat. Sleep was not coming easily after the reminder of my idiocy.

"Edward?" Bella whispered into the night.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I really do like the pajamas."

I squeezed her into me and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad."

"I didn't wear them after we got home because they made me think about you. I just missed you so much," she said quietly.

"I know, baby. It's all right."

"Can I ask you another question?"

I chuckled. She seemed as keyed up as I was. "Whatever you like, darling."

"How many kids do you want?"

I froze. I knew that Bella could feel my body tense up but I just couldn't move. Since I had just been thinking about starting a family earlier, it seemed the time had come for the conversation.

Bella misunderstood my apprehension and started back-pedaling. "I didn't mean—it's just that we were talking about houses and bedrooms . . ."

"No, Bella, it's all right. I was just thinking about this earlier." I pulled her a little closer to me. "I'd like to have a couple, at least—a boy and a girl, if we can manage it."

I felt Bella's soft laugh through my chest. "I always wanted an older brother. Being an only child is not that much fun. I can just see a little bronze haired boy tormenting his little sister."

"Hmmm. A beautiful little girl that looks just like her beautiful mother?" I could see my little girl so clearly.

"Ugh, well, maybe with green eyes? Brown is just so boring!" Bella complained.

"No! Your brown is gorgeous!" I protested.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Dr. Cullen," Bella mumbled.

My cock twitched at her words and I thought of just where I wanted my flattery to get me. Once I started with Bella, I couldn't stand to stop. I needed to be inside of her again like I needed air. Knowing that we couldn't though, I shifted away from her and tried to adjust myself. Bella just giggled at me and burrowed further into my side.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out the question that had been on my mind all day. "When do you want to start making those kids?"

"What?" Bella sounded a little shocked.

"Um, well, I mean, it's just that . . . never mind," I mumbled.

Bella sat up slightly. "No, not 'never mind.' Are you asking when I want to start our family?" Her voice was firm with no nonsense.

I tried to choose my words carefully before I spoke, but when I opened my mouth, all that came out was "Yes?"

"Oh." Bella paused and took several deep breaths. I could smell salt in the air and realized she was crying.

"Oh, baby, no! Don't cry," I shushed. I pulled her head back to my shoulder and rocked her slightly, trying my best to provide some comfort.

"It's just that, we should be getting ready and thinking about nurseries. If I hadn't been so stupid, we would have a baby to prepare for. I want him!" she wailed.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. It's not your fault. You're still here and we can try again, whenever you're ready," I said soothingly. She only sobbed harder. I knew how she felt, though. I felt the ache left by the baby we never knew acutely and I knew it had to be ten times worse for her. The image of James kicking Bella through the window flashed before my eyes and they swam with tears of my own.

We fell asleep holding each other tightly and letting our tears fall freely into the dark night.

**BPOV**

When the alarm went off Thursday morning, it was like I had gone several rounds with a boxer and lost. My eyes were swollen and my head foggy. As if I hadn't done enough crying while Edward and I were apart, I had to cry again with him here by my side.

The rational part of my mind told me I shouldn't be so upset by the miscarriage. I hadn't known about the pregnancy and it wouldn't have been all that well-timed. The sad truth was that it still hurt; it hurt a lot.

Edward was still asleep when I left him and started to get ready for work. Jane and I had arranged for today to be a half day since I had no idea how long my doctor's appointments would take. I also wanted to go by the social security office and have my name officially changed. After Edward's gleeful reaction, I was even more excited and determined to have it done as soon as possible.

Edward was awake when I emerged from the bathroom. He leaned against the headboard and looked just as worn as I did. His eyes were swollen too, and I realized he had been crying with me last night. He patted the bed next to him in a silent request for me to join him.

I crawled up next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. Edward snaked his arm around my neck and held me to him.

"What time do you want me to pick you up today?" he asked, his voice still rough and hoarse from sleep.

"My appointment is at noon, so 11:15?"

"I'll be there. Are you going back afterwards?" His question was interrupted by a large yawn.

"No. I have another appointment at three."

Edward raised his eyebrows and I cautiously explained. "I made an appointment with my regular OB/GYN. I wanted to see her to make sure that everything is okay."

Edward nodded. "That's a good idea. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes, if you don't mind," I said quietly.

He kissed me softly and leaned his head back against the headboard with his eyes closed. I knew he was still tired from his long shift so I slid out of bed to finish getting ready while he rested.

I kissed him goodbye and he promised to meet me at the office in a few hours. Angela was already waiting at the curb when I stumbled out the front door. I would be so happy when I could have the stupid cast off. She helped me into the car and we drove to the office.

"So, how are things going?" Angela asked vaguely.

"With what?" I asked. I wasn't being intentionally obtuse, but she could have been asking about a lot of things.

Angela rolled her eyes. "With Edward."

"Oh," I said with a blush. "Things are good. Did I tell you that we found our wedding video last weekend?"

"There was a video?" she practically screeched.

"So it seems! We watched it and I think I fell a little bit more in love with him than I already was," I told her.

"That's great! Just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt again," she cautioned.

"I will be. Marriage isn't easy, or so I'm told, but we are both committed to making it work."

Angela nodded and then started regaling me with stories about her and Ben. She had said her piece and that was the end of it. It seemed that she and Ben had gone to his family's place for dinner the night before and there were more "redneck antics," as she called them.

The morning progressed quickly and, before I knew it, it was eleven and time to pack up. I gathered the manuscript I was working on and shoved it in the backpack I had begun carrying. I truly hoped I didn't need it after today.

Edward was leaning against the side of his Volvo, waiting for me in front of the building. He gently took the backpack from me and helped me in the passenger's seat. We pulled out into the lunchtime traffic and sped toward the hospital.

Dr. Caruthers was in his office when we arrived and he redirected us to an examining room with a smile.

"It is certainly good to see you up and about, Bella," he commented as we followed. Edward walked close to my side. I could see him itching to touch me but knew that if he did, it would only throw me off balance.

"It's good to be up and about. I can't wait to be off of these things though," I laughed.

"Let's see if we can make that happen then!" Dr. Caruthers chuckled.

Dr. Caruthers had me remove the skirt I was wearing so he could remove my stitches. Once they were out, he used a saw to cut off my cast. I was a little sorry to see it go as everyone had signed it but it meant freedom to me and I wanted that more than I wanted the signatures.

I scanned my leg and took in the huge incision along my shin. There was more lettering and I recognized Edward's initials. I giggled and smiled at him. His return smile was almost mischievous. While Dr. Caruthers cleaned things up, Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Maybe you'll let me write on you with something else a little later."

I blushed deeply and ducked my head.

"All right, everything is healing nicely. You do need to abstain from vigorous exercise for another six weeks or so. Sexual activity should be fine but watch both areas carefully. I'm sure Dr. Cullen can do any other follow-ups, if needed, but let me know if any complications develop," Dr. Caruthers advised.

"I'll do that, Dr. Caruthers. Thank you so much. Is there anything special I need to do for care?" I asked.

"Not really. Just follow your normal routine and keep both areas as clean and dry as you can."

He gave us the official papers and sent us on our way. It was only 1:00 and Edward suggested that we grab a bite to eat before my other appointment. I asked that we grab something fast because I wanted to go over to the Social Security office over on Cottage Grove while we were in between appointments. His eyes twinkled happily and he pulled through Taco Bell to get us lunch on the way.

The Social Security office wasn't too busy when we arrived and the lady at the counter was nice enough. She perused the forms, identification, and marriage license that I produced from the backpack. With a few clicks on the keyboard, she informed me that my new card would be arriving in two weeks, handed me a letter and bid us a good day.

Edward clutched my hand nervously as we strode from the building, and I cocked my head in question. He continued to stare straight ahead so I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and tugged on his arm.

"Edward? What's the matter?"

His eyes got wide and he stuttered, "N-nothing. Why would you think something's wrong?"

I pulled my hand from his and crossed my arms across my chest. "You're frowning."

"I'm not frowning. I was just thinking! Nothing's the matter."

"Tell me what you were thinking about?" I asked.

"You. You changing your name. Us buying a home. Work. Our future. All of it. I was just picturing it all and I must have zoned out a little."

The breath left my body and I froze as my earlier insecurities came roaring back. "You don't want this," I stated.

"Oh, Bella. That's not it at all!" He walked toward me and laid his hands on my shoulders. "I was day dreaming!"

"Day dreaming?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes! You just made your name the same as mine. We've been looking at houses and talking about children. I've been thinking about what I want to do for my career once my residency is over. While you were talking to Ellen in there, I was imagining coming home after a day in my pediatric office to our little house in the suburbs with those two kids we talked about last night running around in the back yard. You were flipping steaks on the grill, wearing an apron, and laughing at their game of tag." Edward's lopsided grin lit up his face while he talked and I could see the sheer joy in his eyes.

I relaxed my stance and smiled back at him. I took his hand and we started walking to the car again. I chose to avoid the mention of those children again as it made my heart ache, but I did focus on the new information he supplied. "So, a pediatric office? Tell me about this."

Edward blushed a little and ducked his head. "It's just that I've been thinking about what I want to do when I finish my residency. I know I don't want to be in the hospital setting."

I sat down in the car and waited for him to get in the driver's seat. "Why not?"

"The hours mostly. I cannot imagine trying to keep up this schedule with a family. Right now, I don't have a choice, but I don't want it to always be this way," he explained.

"And a pediatric practice?" I pushed.

Edward remained quiet as he drove down the road, somewhat aimlessly. I was prepared to prod him when he spoke. "I like spending time with my patients and getting to know them. It was really the only thing I liked about the NICU. The patients stuck around longer than a few days and I got to know the families and little things about them. I want that. I like the idea of watching my patients grow up and treating all of them, not just a specific injury or illness. My dad loves surgery. And I get that. I understand the thrill of saving people and being the fixer." Edward paused and took a deep breath. "That's just not me."

Edward glanced over to me nervously.

"Wait! You need to turn left there!" I shouted as I noticed him getting ready to turn past the street my doctor's office was on. Edward cut through the traffic and made the turn, barely avoiding another car turning right onto the same street.

"What the fuck?" Edward shouted.

"I'm sorry! My doctor's office is down here!"

Edward continued to mumble under his breath as I gave him directions to the office in question. At last, he pulled into the parking lot and slammed the car into park.

"Edward," I started but he cut me off with his hand.

"It's okay. You're okay, I'm okay. Just give my heart a few minutes to restart please," he begged.

I giggled and he offered me a half-hearted smile.

"So, about your pediatrician idea?"

He turned his head swiftly to look at me.

"I like it."

"Yeah?" he asked, the hope in his voice evident.

"Yeah."

He leaned over and kissed me hard on the mouth. I wound my hands through his hair and held him to me, deepening the kiss along the way. His tongue wrapped sensuously around mine and I sank into him a little more. Eventually, though, reality intruded in the form of a honking car horn somewhere nearby.

We pulled apart with one last, chaste peck and Edward got out to help me into the building.

Dr. Austen's office was busy as usual, with a number of pregnant women sitting in the waiting room reading magazines. I checked in and took the seat beside Edward. He was trying not to stare at anything but his eyes were huge as he took in his surroundings. I didn't know if it was the sheer number of pregnant women in one room, or just the atmosphere in general that had him discombobulated.

Lisa, Dr. Austen's nurse, led Edward to the room I would be in while she took my vitals and samples. When I walked into the exam room, she handed me the paper sheet and vest and told me to disrobe. Edward's eyes were like saucers.

"Please tell me your doctor is a woman," Edward practically whispered as he took in my paper-clad form.

I just laughed at him and shook my head. Moments later, Dr. Austen opened the door with a wide smile.

"Bella! It's good to see you!" she greeted me jovially. She turned to fully enter the room and froze when she saw Edward. "Dr. Cullen?" Immediately, her demeanor became one of concern and confusion. Edward's out-of-place look didn't change.

Dr. Austen whipped around to me. "Bella?"

"Um, Dr. Austen, this is my husband, Edward Cullen. Edward, Dr. Austen," I said awkwardly as it was obvious they already knew each other. I just couldn't figure out how.

At my words, Dr. Austen visibly relaxed and held out her hand for him to shake. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Dr. Austen."

"Oh please. Call me Jane," she requested.

Edward's brow furrowed. "Jane Austen?"

"I know. My mother thought it was a riot when I got married, but Austen was so much better than Schicklegruber." She sniggered. She moved to her stool and sat comfortably facing the two of us. "So, what brings you here today, Bella?"

I could barely get my mouth to move. I tried to tell her why I was here; my mouth formed the words. Only, when I actually spoke, what I said was "You two know each other?"

Dr. Austen laughed. "We've met. Dr. Cullen, Edward, assisted on a couple of my deliveries a while back."

Edward smiled. "Do you remember the night you brought me dinner and fed Carlos?"

I nodded.

"While you were having fun playing with the babies, I was helping Dr. Austen with a difficult delivery," he explained.

"Carlos was really cute," I mused. I felt the now familiar pricking of tears in my eyes and fought to pull them back. Edward was instantly at my side, rubbing my shoulders.

I took a deep breath and swallowed around the lump forming in my throat. "Um, why we're here, right? Two weeks ago, I had a, um, a miscarriage. Dr. Stanton"—I looked to Edward for confirmation that I had gotten the name right and he nodded—"said that everything was fine but I wanted your opinion."

"I think I've missed something. Why would you go to Peter Stanton if you thought you were having trouble with your pregnancy? I didn't see any of this in your chart," Dr. Austen said, confusion evident in her voice.

I pulled the paper vest tighter around me as I prepared to tell this story over again. Edward, however, beat me to it.

"Bella was attacked by the rapist that has been plaguing Chicago. She fought back and he kicked her through a window. The force of the blow to her abdomen caused the placenta to detach and the significant blood loss from the rest of her injuries forced her body to terminate the pregnancy. She was in surgery when the abruption occurred and Stanton performed an emergency D & C," he reported, somewhat mechanically. I didn't understand how he could be so detached.

Dr. Austen was making notes while he talked and glancing at me periodically. When he finished, she sighed. "Let me go pull up the records from the hospital and I'll be right back."

"I can't stand this," I whispered after she left the room.

"What, baby?" Edward leaned down to ask. He was still running his hands over my arms in a gesture of comfort.

"I feel like I am living someone else's life. Like this all happened to someone else and not me," I choked out.

"It'll be okay, angel." He placed a kiss on the top of my head as Dr. Austen reentered the small room.

"The good news is that Peter Stanton is one of the best. If it couldn't be me in there for you, I am glad that it was him," she announced. "His notes are very clear and your follow-up tests indicate that everything went well. I want to do an ultrasound today and a pelvic to make sure. Does that sound good to you?"

I assented and she had the nurse wheel in the portable machine. She ran it over my stomach and made several markings on the screen before turning it off and wiping the jelly off my stomach. "I don't see any scarring, so that is definitely positive news. Put your feet up here, please," she directed.

I abhorred the stirrups. Nothing ever made me feel more exposed than those stupid foot rests. It was extra awkward with Edward in the room but he acted as if he saw this every day. That was until she pulled out the speculum. His hands tensed on my shoulders and he glared at it as if he wanted to crush it into a small lump of metal in the shape of his fist. I couldn't blame him. I would cheer him on for hours. I just focused on my fantasies while she performed the exam and tried valiantly to mask the bubble of laughter that was threatening to escape. Edward's expression was priceless and I added it to the speculum-crushing scenario. It was a mixture of disgust, curiosity, jealousy, and lust.

Dr. Austen brought me back. "Everything looks good, Bella. You are healing normally and you should probably expect your normal cycle to start back up within the next month or two. Because of the miscarriage, you will probably be late and that's okay, too. Do not, however, start your next round of birth control until you start your period. Also, it is fine if you all want to try again, but you do need to wait until after at least one menstrual cycle to conceive. Lastly, it is okay to grieve and a normal part of the healing process. Don't fight it. If you need to talk to someone, do it. I'll make sure Lisa gives you the name of a good psychologist on the way out. It doesn't show weakness and it's not silly." She fixed me with a hard stare. "Don't try to be strong and push away your feelings on this."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you," I chuckled weakly.

"One more thing. Sexual activity is permissible, but if you experience any pain during or after, I need you to let me know right away."

We both agreed and she shook our hands. Lisa came in once I was dressed and gave me the forms for check-out and the therapy referral. Before I knew it, we were on our way home. Edward was still quiet and I wasn't sure why. I squeezed his hand to get his attention and he glanced over at me.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Just worried about you," he answered, just as quietly.

"Why?" I asked, surprised. "Both Dr. Caruthers and Dr. Austen said I was fine."

"I know, but I love you and that's my job," he said simply.

I chuckled under my breath and smiled at him. When we got home, we walked hand in hand into the apartment and immediately started on dinner. It was comforting cooking together. We worked as a team and teased each other as our meal took shape. The playful banter continued while we ate and while we watched a couple of recorded episodes of _Big Bang Theory_. Edward told me that he had gone to school with a few guys like that and he seriously doubted any of them could land a "chick like Penny."

"And what makes you think that you could either, mister?" I teased as I slapped his shoulder.

"Because I landed one better, missus," he smarted back.

"Oh, you did, did you?" The grin on my face belied the skepticism in my words.

"Uh huh." Edward's eyes smoldered and he leaned over me, pressing my back into the arm of the couch. His long, lean body covered mine and he captured my lips with his. I could feel the fire and passion behind his actions but our movements weren't hurried. I licked across his bottom lip to taste it and he opened his mouth, his own tongue darting out to tangle with mine.

I lost myself in the sensations he was evoking in me. It had been so long since I had really been able to feel him like this and it was heavenly. There was nowhere else I would rather be, ever. Edward's hands snaked underneath my shirt and I felt his palms brush over my nipples. They hardened even further with the contact and I moaned in appreciation. My own hands ran over the tight muscles of his back and I grazed him with my short fingernails. His responding hiss only stoked the flames that licked at my body. The more we touched and kissed, the more frantic our moves became. I couldn't pull him close enough, couldn't love him enough.

Edward pulled back, panting for air. His eyes were dark and hooded with lust. I didn't think I had ever seen him so primal, so raw, and it made me want him even more. He surveyed the room, looking for something, and pulled me off the couch when he didn't find it. Before I knew what was happening, he was cradling me in his arms and placing small kisses anywhere he could reach.

He placed me gently on the bed and climbed in with me. He lay down on his left side and gently brushed the hair off my face. Edward placed a soft kiss on my lips. The time it had taken to move from the living room to the bedroom had slowed him down a bit. I tried to pull him back to me but he resisted, simply running his hands lightly over my arms and ribs.

"Edward," I whined. I wanted him. I wanted to feel his weight on top of me and his cock inside of me.

"Shh, my Bella." He pressed his finger to my lips. "I have missed you so much. I need to slow things down tonight and love you. Can we do that?"

I nodded shyly and let him lead. Very slowly and carefully, Edward lifted my back off the bed and removed my shirt. He dropped it off the side of the bed, not caring where it landed. I unbuttoned his and slid it down his arms, discarding it like he had mine. I took my time, exploring his body, rememorizing it. He licked and kissed his way down my neck and across my collarbone. His fingers fumbled with my bra where the clasp was smashed against the mattress. After what felt like several tries, he finally unclasped it with a huff and I giggled at his frustration.

"You think that's funny?" he growled.

I giggled again and he attacked my breasts with his mouth. My giggles instantly turned into moans and I felt the area between my legs grow hotter and wetter. While he was lavishing his attention on my chest, his hands swept down my stomach and shifted my thighs. When his hand trailed over the inside of my right thigh, I immediately tensed against the pain. Edward felt my stutter and pulled back.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, that area's just a little tender," I breathed.

Edward's brow furrowed and he pulled away from me. His arousal hadn't diminished any and, truthfully, neither had mine. I reached for his dick and ran my hand over the head. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and pumped up and down. Edward's head fell back and he issued a low guttural moan.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed. I moved to take him into my mouth, but he stopped me. "No, baby. I want to be inside you. Lay on your side."

I did as he asked and he spooned behind me. Carefully avoiding the inside of my thigh, Edward lifted my right leg. His long fingers brushed over my hip bone and down to my slit.

"Mmm. You are so wet for me. Tell me what you want," he murmured into my ear, startling me.

"You. I want you inside me, now," I demanded.

"Like this?" With one quick movement, Edward thrust deep inside me. I could not stop the scream of pleasure that came from my mouth. We rocked our hips together, never fully separating. Edward kept his arms wrapped around me, one of his hands massaging my breasts and his lips worshipping my neck. I was completely lost in a sea of feeling.

The only sounds in the room were our combined moans and grunts and the sound of Edward sliding in and out of me.

"Bella, baby, I need you to come for me," Edward grunted.

"Ungh, I am so close," I panted. Edward snaked one of his hands down my body and circled my clit. My moans became louder and I could feel my orgasm building.

"I love you," Edward whispered as he pinched my clit. Between his words and his motions, I fell over the edge, his name falling from my lips as I did.

Edward pumped into me twice more before going rigid and spilling into me. "I love you, Bella," he murmured to me. "You are my whole world."

I snuggled further into his embrace and he tightened his arms around me.

"Thank you, Edward," I said softly into the darkened room.

"For what, angel?"

"Staying with me when I needed you the most."

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else. I only wish I had been there before. Thank you for forgiving me and loving me anyway."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Edward kissed me softly and pulled the covers over us. I fell asleep cuddled up against Edward's chest and dreamed of the future he had envisioned earlier.

**We are nearing the end here. There are still a few chapters to go. If there is anything you would still like to see, tell me now! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Also, do not for get to support FGB2. Lots of great authors have put themselves up for auction to raise money and we all appreciate each and every dime that you donate. **


	36. Chapter 36: Home

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Please recognize that this story is. When you go camping, you should take nothing but pictures and leave nothing but footprints. In the fandom, you should read the words and leave reviews. You cannot take the story with you. **

A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I am travelling this weekend so it took a little longer to get it up. Thank you to my lovely beta, lolafalana, for getting this back to me and thank you to Riss usc-mam for pre-reading. You all are the best and make me a better writer. Please read the author's note at the end.

**Chapter 36: Home**

**BPOV**

The Thursday of my doctor's appointments had been the last time Edward and I had been able to spend any decent amount of time together in over three weeks. His work schedule changed so that when he was off and sleeping, I was at work. His fears about my not being able to deal with his work schedule might have been founded if I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own.

Having a "beta" had really inspired Heidi. Almost every day, I got snippets and ideas from her that required my input. Jane saw my success with Heidi and Alec as grounds to give me more new authors and more submittals to pass judgment on. With Edward working most nights, I spent a lot of time reading them in the evenings and I fell asleep on the couch often. Part of me just didn't want to sleep in our bed without him.

True to her word, Janine had sent us lots of listings and had found a buyer for Edward's apartment. We would look through the listings separately and we made a pile for the ones we agreed on, but there weren't many that one of us could not find fault with. I suspected that she was frustrated with us but she was patient, and today, we were spending our free time touring some of the ones we had picked out.

I rolled out from underneath Edward's arm in the early Saturday morning light and he groaned.

"Where are you going, baby?" he mumbled. "I want to hold you a little longer."

I giggled. He had spent most of the night before . . . holding me . . . in various positions. "I just have to pee. I'll be right back."

He mumbled something that sounded a lot like "you'd better be" as he buried his face in my pillow to block out the morning sun.

It didn't take long for me to run back into the warmth of our bed and curl up next to him. The tiled bathroom floor had made my feet cold and Edward recoiled with a squeal when I stuck them on his calves.

"Woman! Watch where you're sticking those things!"

I giggled again, wrapped my now cold hands around his bare torso, and held him to me. He wriggled against me and his morning erection brushed my panty-clad pussy which elicited a moan from me. Whether it was in pleasure or pain, I wasn't sure. I was a little swollen and sensitive from all of our activities the night before.

"Can you possibly want more?" Edward asked, incredulous.

"Honestly? I always want more but I'm not sure my body can handle it!" I laughed.

He laughed with me and wrapped me in his strong embrace. "Can it handle this?" he asked as he cradled me gently and hugged me tenderly.

"It can always handle this," I whispered back as I nuzzled into his muscular chest.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered. I could hear the nervousness in his voice as he asked and I knew that he was not talking about my physical state. I had called the psychologist Dr. Austen recommended when I broke down completely after passing a woman with a stroller on the sidewalk at lunch one day. Edward was forced to leave the hospital to come peel me off the pavement when Angela couldn't even get me to stand. Because of our schedules, we really hadn't had time to talk about my therapy.

"Better. I don't burst into tears at random moments anymore," I said hopefully.

"But?" he prodded.

I relented. "But I'm still sad. I still don't understand why it hurts so much. It's not like I knew about the pregnancy or that it was something I really wanted at the time. Dr. Miller tells me that it's common, though."

"When is your next appointment?" he asked tentatively.

"Monday afternoon. I've been going twice a week, Mondays and Thursdays. Why?"

"Would you mind if I were to come with you next week?" There was a plea hidden in his request and I could no more deny him than I could deny my own need to talk to someone.

"Of course not. Will you be able to come? My appointment is at four thirty." I tilted my head back so that I could see his face.

He looked down at me and smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I will. My rotation at La Rabida starts on Monday and most of my shifts are from five to four each day."

"Really?" It was hard to contain my excitement. This would mean that we would finally be able to spend a little more time together. "Most of your shifts?"

"La Rabida is a hospital for kids with chronic illnesses. The doctors that work with them are all specialists in their fields and, to learn from them, we have to be there when they are. I will have to pull some nights, but most of the time, I'll be home for dinner," he explained.

I couldn't help it. I had missed him so much these last three weeks I squealed and jumped on top of him, straddling his hips. Edward groaned and flexed his erection up into me.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Bella," he groaned.

"I don't intend to," I whispered into his ear right before I sucked his lobe into my mouth.

When we finally tumbled out of bed an hour later, we were still wrapped around each other. I couldn't bear to let him go when I finally had him for the first time in weeks. Edward carried me into the bathroom and sat me down only to adjust the water temperature.

Once he was satisfied, we both climbed in and he grabbed the shampoo from my hands. Edward tilted my head underneath the water and then poured some of my shampoo into his hands. Carefully and sensuously, Edward lathered the shampoo into my long locks and massaged my scalp. After that, he lathered the body wash and ran his hands over my body, washing me tenderly. I relaxed into his body feeling loved and cared for.

When I was clean, I repeated Edward's ministrations on him. He knelt in front of me while I washed his hair and placed small kisses on my stomach. I held him there and enjoyed the closeness and intimacy of our position. After the water began cooling, we both rinsed and got out to get ready for our day.

Janine had arranged for us to see ten of the houses we had chosen and two others that had recently become available. We met at her office and piled into her Land Rover for our "tour of homes," as she called it.

The first three we saw were a disappointment. All three were at the upper limit of what I considered to be our price range, but their flaws were all too apparent. One of them had roof damage that had allowed water to leak unchecked through the house. Another had a deceptively small yard and a shed that really did not pass for the garage they claimed it was. The third smelled heavily of cigarette smoke and we left after only seeing the first floor.

We left the fourth and fifth houses on the list for consideration, but neither of us was overly excited by them. House number six was new construction and we both liked the potential it offered. The seventh house was a disaster. The pictures used on the listing did not resemble what met us when we walked in. Someone had been there and ripped the copper piping from the walls and left large holes in the floor. Janine was aghast and called the listing agent while we stood there. She even sent pictures of the damage from her phone.

We stopped for a quick lunch and Janine asked if we would mind stopping at one of the new houses when we resumed. It was closest to our location, near La Grange. We agreed but I could tell that our patience was wearing thin. This was the first chance we had time to spend together and we were spending it stuck in our real estate agent's company.

I gasped when we exited the car. The house in question was a two-story white brick with a porch and a huge fenced yard. Edward clasped my hand tightly as we made our way up the walk and Janine motioned us into the house. There was a little foyer area that led directly into a spacious living room. On one side, a door led into a room that had been made into a study and the other side led into a huge, modernized kitchen. Janine informed us that all of the stainless steel appliances were remaining with the house and that the entire kitchen had been remodeled three years previously. The kitchen had a marble countertop island with bar stools on one side and new oak cabinets all around the walls.

A more formal dining room was off the kitchen and there was a bay window looking out over the backyard. I went to stand in the window and gazed over the lawn. Someone had obviously cared for the home and the yard. The edging around the privacy fence was extensively landscaped and it was beautiful.

Janine invited us upstairs to see the bedrooms and I noticed the downstairs bathroom near the staircase. Janine told us that there was also a guest bedroom next to it. Upstairs, there were three bedrooms along the hallway and two bathrooms, including the master suite. The master bedroom was huge and the master bathroom was luxuriously appointed. There was a Jacuzzi tub and a glass enclosed shower with a built-in seat. His and her sinks rested next to the toilet. I was officially in love with the bathroom.

Edward was staring at the back patio from the French doors at the back of living room when I came back downstairs. He was completely lost in thought and I startled him when I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"What are you thinking?" I asked quietly. Janine was trying to appear occupied, but I knew she was listening.

"This is it," he responded. He reached behind him and pulled me around to his side. "This is the place I saw when I was day dreaming a few weeks ago."

"It is?"

"Yep." He popped the "p" on the end. He was holding back, though, and I didn't understand why.

I stood at his side and soaked in the atmosphere; it was comforting and homey.

"I like it here," I confessed, biting my bottom lip and looking up at him. "I really like this house."

"Do you?" His eyes were dancing and he sounded as excited as I felt.

I grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Janine," he yelled with a huge smile.

We sat around the kitchen table and made our offer. Despite the impeccable care to the house, it was in foreclosure and the bank was asking a minimal amount. Since we no longer had property to sell and had the proceeds from Edward's apartment coming in a just a few weeks to use as a down payment, Janine thought that the bank would agree readily.

And earlier than planned, we were on our way home, hopeful that we had found our new house.

Janine called us before we made it home, as we had stopped at Target on the way. The bank accepted our offer and she promised to have all of the paperwork ready on Monday night. Edward laughed and started to put the new throw pillows back on the shelf.

When I raised my hands in question, a "what the fuck are you doing?" gesture, he laughed. "Well, we don't need them now, do we? Why redecorate your apartment when we're going to have to decorate our new house?" Edward gathered me into a hug and squeezed.

I giggled and he swung me around in a circle, laughing a deep, joyous laugh.

"Our first house," he whispered into my ear. I could feel his smile against my jaw and my own stretched all the way across my face.

"Shall we celebrate?" I suggested.

"What do you have in mind, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows like Emmett. Then, he turned his face down into a pout. "Or did you want to call the gang and go out?"

"Let's get some steak for take-out and a bottle of wine. I do not want to share you tonight." I kissed him and raised my eyebrows. "And for what I have in mind, their company would not be appropriate."

"Why, Mrs. Cullen, do you want to start making kids to fill up our new house?"

I laughed at him. "Well, I don't know about that, but we can practice, right?"

"I like the sound of practice," he said with a wolfish grin.

I called Morton's and ordered our favorite meals to go. Edward ran into the liquor store to get us some wine and we raced back into the apartment like college kids heading to a party. I stumbled up the stairs, barely managing to stay upright and not spill the food.

Edward was laughing at me as he opened the door. I flopped down on the couch, spreading the food on the coffee table while Edward went into the kitchen to fetch some wine glasses, a corkscrew, and some real silverware.

We fed each other bites of steak, broccoli, garlic green beans and potatoes between our sips of wine. It was the most fun and relaxing evening we had ever spent. Before Alice's wedding, there had always been a tension and a little awkwardness. Now, we were just two people in love, celebrating finding our first house.

Edward set his glass on the table and cupped my face in his hands. More tenderly than I thought possible given the amount of wine we had consumed, he kissed me. My eyes drifted closed as I reveled in the soft movements of our lips. The kiss wasn't rushed and, when he pulled away, I left my eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

"Isabella Marie," he whispered while running his thumbs across the apples of my cheeks.

I opened my eyes and lost myself in his green ones.

"May I love you tonight?" His quiet voice rang in my ears and I smiled.

"Please."

Edward wasted no time. He stood up and tugged me to him. With firm steps, he led me back to the bedroom. Once there, he closed the door behind us. When I looked at him questioningly, he smiled. "I don't want anything to disturb us tonight. Tonight, it's just us."

Very slowly, Edward lifted my shirt up and pulled it off. Instead of the usual frenzied pull, he stepped back and his eyes roved over me.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured softly.

I blushed under his gaze and reached for him. The buttons of his shirt came undone easily under my fingers and his shirt fell to the floor. His sculpted chest mesmerized me. I ran my fingers over the muscles and they involuntarily flexed underneath my explorations.

A whisper-sigh escaped his mouth and his large hands rubbed up and down my arms. "Mmm, I love you." He leaned down and kissed me again. This time, we didn't keep it slow and chaste. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and I opened my lips to offer him entrance. He took it eagerly.

Our kiss became a lot more heated and his hands slipped underneath the waistband of my jeans. I could no longer resist and I unbuttoned his jeans and slid my hand in his boxers. His resulting groan warmed my blood and I wasted no time in removing them.

His cock was standing at attention and I just stared at it, enraptured. It sounded so strange in my head but all I could think was that it was so beautiful. Maybe it was because I knew how it could make me feel or maybe because it was part of Edward. A slight movement snapped me out of my reverie and I pushed Edward against the bed and encouraged him to sit. I knelt between his legs and licked his shaft from base to tip, licking off the bit of fluid that was leaking out.

His guttural groan spurred me on and I took him all the way into my mouth. Edward laced his hands through my hair, not to control but guide me. So slowly, I moved my mouth up and down, licking and sucking along the way. Once or twice, I grazed his cock with my teeth, just like I knew he liked it.

"Baby, you've got to stop," Edward moaned while he tugged lightly on my hair.

I released him with a pop and quirked my head to the side. "Why?"

"I already told you that I want to love you tonight. If you don't stop that, we will be going nowhere fast." He laughed gently.

Edward pulled me to him and kissed me languidly. I stood there between his knees, wearing only my pants and getting more and more enticed as his tongue caressed mine. I reached between us and slid off my pants, kicking slightly to release my feet. Edward's hands immediately rested on my ass and squeezed. He pulled me tighter to him, his dick nestling against my now completely bare stomach.

Before I realized what was happening, Edward had lifted me up and was positioning me over his lap. I giggled and pushed on his chest. He fell comically backward with a laugh and pulled me down over him.

"I knew I would get you here sooner or later," he mumbled against my mouth.

I pulled back and laughed. "You sound like some villain in an old movie, determined to steal some damsel's virtue."

"Hmmm, maybe that's exactly what I am." His gaze burned into me and I melted. There was no question that I would let him have whatever he wanted.

He flipped us over and moved me so that my head lay on my pillow. He covered me with his body, pressing down enough that I could feel his weight, but not so hard that he was crushing me.

"Tell me what you want, my darling," he whispered to me.

"You," I cried. "I want you, all of you."

As soon as the words left my mouth, he pushed inside of me, filling and stretching me as only he could.

"What else do you want, my Bella?" he asked as he moved so slowly.

There seemed to be more behind his words than his desire for me to talk dirty to him, so I placed my hands on either side of his face and held his gaze.

"What do you need to hear, Edward?" It wasn't about me giving up and giving in; it was about letting him hear the words he needed.

Edward closed his eyes briefly and, when he opened them, so many emotions shone back out at me. "Is this move what you want? Tell me what you want our future to be."

It seemed a little strange to me to want to hear this while we had sex and I struggled to understand. Suddenly, as he pushed hard into my core, I got it. He told me earlier that he wanted to love me and that was what he was doing. He wanted to love all of me and, while he was expressing it physically, he wanted to know how best to love all of me.

"I want a house, a home with you, and the one we found today is everything we wanted." My voice broke slightly as my orgasm built, but I pushed the physical ache aside while we connected in other ways. "I can see us raising our family there. I want . . ." I paused. "Oh God, don't stop doing that," I moaned as his hips circled and he hit the spot that thrilled me.

Edward chuckled and pushed into me again. "You feel so tight around me, Bella. I can't stop."

"Good. I don't want you to," I breathed. "Ungh."

"Tell me more," he said with a moan into my ear. He sucked on the skin underneath my earlobe and was making it difficult to think clearly.

"Um, I, uh, want your, oh God." I screamed his name as wave after wave obliterated all conscious thought. Edward continued to thrust. His lips met mine and he kissed me as I came down from the high of the most intense orgasm I had experienced in months.

Edward's thrusts became shallower as he allowed me to recover for a minute. Then, before I could reach my hands down his back, he lifted my legs onto his shoulders and pounded into me with abandon. The force propelled me back up the cliff and, in no time, I fell off again, though this time, Edward was falling along with me. He came with a cry, my name almost a prayer on his lips.

Edward fell forward onto his side, so as not to crush me, and pulled me to his chest. One muscular arm was underneath my head and the other was wrapped around my waist.

"Tell me what you want, Edward," I whispered.

He hesitated, as if he thought I might object to the direction his thoughts were taking. "I want a forever with you, Bella. I want a home, children, a life. And I . . . I want it all now. I don't want to wait years."

I placed a kiss over his heart. "You have me forever, Edward. I hope you know that. There will never be anyone else for me. During that time we were apart" -I felt him flinch beneath me-"one of the things that scared me the most was that I wouldn't ever have you again and that I would grow old alone. I already knew that there wasn't anyone else for me."

"Oh my angel," he whispered in a pained voice. "I'm so—"

"No more apologies." I cut him off. "We're here now and that is what is important. I love you."

"I love you, too." Edward kissed the top of my head and settled his head on the pillow. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

Sleep did not come as easily for me. Edward's words echoed through my mind as I lay there in his arms. He wanted to start our family now. Was I ready? I wasn't sure. Physically I was healed, although I probably should wait a couple more months based on the research I had done. Emotionally though, I was still struggling. I thought I should bring it up with my therapist, but Edward would be there at my next appointment and I didn't really want him to know how much I still hurt. I knew it was hypocritical of me and I shouldn't hide from him, but the pain was so raw and fresh that some days I feared it would pull us both under. I fought the tears that pooled in my eyes but they fell despite my best efforts. Eventually, my exhaustion pulled me under.

**EPOV**

Morning dawned and Bella was still tucked next to me. Our legs were tangled together and we were still naked. I wiggled out of her grasp slowly and ran to the bathroom. The need to relieve myself was stronger than my desire to stay warm in her embrace.

By the time I returned, she had cuddled up with my pillow and her head was thrown back onto her's. Her eyes were a little puffier than normal and I recognized the signs of her tears. Something was wrong and I feared that expressing my desires the night before had been the cause of her distress. I gathered her back to my chest and she snuggled into me.

I wanted to give her the opportunity to tell me what was bothering her when she was ready but it weighed heavily on my mind. I grappled with the best way to bring it up to her since we would be together all day again, but nothing seemed to come out right in my head.

I watched her sleep for over an hour while I thought about how much our lives had changed since June. I was happier than I had ever been, despite some of the hardships and losses. My fears seemed childish in retrospect, but, I supposed, they usually did. Hindsight being twenty-twenty and all that.

Bella started to nuzzle into my chest and her toes found purchase on mine, wiggling back and forth. It reminded me of a poem that my mom used to read to me when I was really little, about pretending to be asleep when morning came but the wiggling toes always giving it away. I chuckled lightly at her attempt and shook her slightly.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled. "I'm still sleeping."

I laughed fully at her this time and she wiggled her toes harder in response. "No you're not! Get up, woman!"

"Don't want to." She pouted. "Let's stay here all day."

I relented and hugged her to me. After I kissed the top of her head, she pulled her face back and looked at me. She wriggled her arm free and smoothed the wrinkle between my eyes. I hadn't even been aware that it was there.

"What's on your mind? You're thinking awfully hard for so early in the morning," she murmured.

I didn't want to start this conversation yet so I deflected. "Hmm, I think I like your idea. How about I run down to the bakery and bring us back some breakfast?" I touched her nose with my fingertip and smiled.

"Mmm, I like it! I'll be waiting right here!" Bella said enthusiastically.

I slid out of bed and pulled on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The bakery was just a couple of blocks away, so I decided to walk instead of taking the car and having to find a place to park. Luckily, it wasn't too busy and I picked up some pastries and baked goods for the two of us. I considered purchasing coffee, but I didn't want to have to carry the cups back home and thought I could just make a pot at the house.

The smell of coffee assaulted my senses when I walked back through the door of our apartment and I inhaled sharply.

"Back here!" Bella called from the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Bella sat cross-legged on our bed holding a cup of coffee for each of us. She waved mine in front of me enticingly.

I laughed. "I knew there was a reason I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, me and my coffee making skills. They never fail to please," she said wryly, but with a smile.

I took the cup from her and took a sip. As usual, it was perfect. I set it on the nightstand and took my place next to her on the bed. We leaned back against the headboard and I dug into the bag I brought home. With a flourish, I unveiled the treat I bought for Bella.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth popped open with a little O. "A real blueberry scone? Really? How? How did you know? I never get these!"

I smirked at her and shrugged. "I pay attention. You got a blueberry scone on the way home from Forks."

"Did I?" she asked with a puzzled look. "I don't even remember eating it." She shrugged and pinched off a bite. As soon as the piece hit her tongue, her eyes closed and she moaned. "Oh my God. That's just . . ."

I laughed as I took a bite of my own muffin and sipped my coffee. We ate in silence and just enjoyed each other's company.

"So, are you going to tell me the reason behind your pensive expression this morning?" Bella asked off-handedly.

"Are you going to tell me the reason behind your tears last night?" I threw back at her.

She choked slightly on the coffee she had just taken a drink of and stared at me, shocked. "How did you . . .?"

"Did you really think that I wouldn't notice?" I asked gently. "What did I do, Bella? Please talk to me."

She started fidgeting, a sure sign that she was nervous and uneasy. "It's nothing really. No big deal. You didn't do anything," she tried.

"Bella," I pleaded, "please talk to me."

She paled slightly and stared at her hands. "I don't know, Edward. It's just that, well, I listened to what you wanted last night and I want that too. I really do. I can see us in our little house with our children and we're so happy. Every time I close my eyes I can see those kids and it makes me miss our baby even more. I don't know why, and I want the pain to go away but it's still there and I don't know what to do with it!"

I pulled Bella into my arms and held her close. Even though I had suspected this was what had caused her tears, hearing her pain-laced words made my heart ache even more for her. For us. I held her to me and we rocked on the bed.

"Bella, it won't ever go away, not all the way. At least that is what my therapist has told me," I said gently.

"What therapist? When are you seeing a therapist?" Bella asked, surprised at this information.

"Baby, I work in a hospital with its own counseling service. I took advantage. I . . . I needed it, too," I whispered, somewhat unwilling to admit my weakness.

"I had no idea," she whispered back.

"Bella, I want those things as much as you do and it almost broke me when I found out you were pregnant and were losing the baby. The truth is, though, we are still here and we've been given more chances to be a family. I know we won't ever forget the one we lost, but I want to share the love we have with another one. Does that make sense?"

Bella nodded, but remained quiet and I felt the need to continue.

"I'm-I'm not saying that it has to be right now, or even in the next year, but I don't want you to give up on that. I don't want us to give up on that."

"Okay," she whispered.

"Okay?" I asked uncertainly.

She nodded again.

"One more thing." I figured I would push my luck while I could. "Please, please talk to me. You're not alone in this and neither am I. I want to be there for you."

"I love you, Edward," she whispered to me.

"I love you too, baby."

We sat together for awhile, and just chatted and ate our baked treats. I had no desire to get out of bed, but we had to do something other than lose ourselves in each other today. Especially given our earlier conversation, I felt the need to connect in some way other than the physical.

I told Bella that I would be right back and jumped out of bed. There were a lot of extra blankets in the spare bedroom closet and I arranged them all in the living room. Next, I went back to the bedroom and scooped Bella into my arms and carried her down the hall. She giggled when she saw the nest I made so I dumped her into it and put in a movie.

We spent all day in that nest. Sometimes we watched the movies that were playing and other times we watched each other. Either way, it was a wonderful way to spend the day, just being together with no goals and no plans. It reaffirmed my belief that she was the most wonderful woman in the world and I never hesitated to tell her so.

Our day of bliss had to come to an end though, and the alarm went off too early for either of our liking. I had to be at La Rabida at six thirty in the morning and it was a little farther away than Comer's. I left Bella some coffee and headed out to my new home away from home for the next month.

In truth, I knew this would be a good experience for me. The children at La Rabida all had chronic illnesses or some type of trauma. I would get to know individual patients better and I would learn how to better treat the whole family. Dr. Turner met me at the front desk and showed me around the facility. He explained that I would work directly under his team for the next month, and how important it was to maintain as professional a façade and distance as was possible.

"I know that you have experienced the death of a patient, we all have at some point, but here it's a little harder," he said. "Most of these kids spend a lot of time here. They have severe forms of their diseases or need treatment for chronic abuse. You will get to know them well and when we lose one, it hits us all hard. There is a fine line between being a caring doctor and caring too much. That said, my goal is to make you the best doctor you can possibly be, so I won't go easy on you."

I consented and took a few minutes to marvel at this hospital tucked into the side of Lake Michigan. Behind all of the state-of-the-art medical equipment was a nautical themed hospital designed with children in mind. It wasn't just that everything was smaller; the rooms were cabins and there were bright colors everywhere. Several rooms had been designated as playrooms and were full of toys. As much as I loved Comer's, this place was really designed for the comfort of the children and their families. I knew that I would find working here comfortable and easy.

I spent the day meeting a slew of patients with Dr. Turner. After each set of rooms, we sat down and went over the treatment plans of each child. It was refreshing and educational, but rather draining. By four, I was more than ready to go. Dr. Turner bid me a good night and I raced out to my car. Bella had sent me a text with the address of her therapist's office and, thankfully, it wasn't far away.

I wasn't sure what I hoped to accomplish by going with Bella, other than to gain more insight into her mind and to find out how I could better support her. My own therapist had offered his thoughts, but Bella's mind never worked the same way as other people's did and I wasn't as convinced that "time would just heal her wounds."

Bella was waiting in the lobby, clearly nervous. I kissed her quickly and we moved into the elevator as soon as the doors opened. "Are you sure about this, Bella?" I asked in response to her unease. "If you don't want me here, I'll wait down there."

"No, it's not that!" she rushed. "I'm just—" She paused. "It's hard for me to talk about this. I know that you are hurting too and I don't want to make it worse."

"We'll manage," I assured her. I shouldn't have been so cavalier.

It was hard to listen to Bella talk about her loss and fear. She didn't hold back, though. She spoke about our conversation over the weekend and her fear that we would never be able to have our dream. Her therapist asked me if there was any medical reason she would not be able to conceive again and I replied that there wasn't.

"Bella," Dr. Miller said patiently, "what you are describing is a common fear among women that have miscarried. In this case, they seem to be unfounded fears. Does the vision of you with the children in this house scare you in some way?"

Bella shot me an apologetic look before looking back down at her hands. "Maybe a little? When-when Edward and I separated initially, part of his reason was that he wouldn't be any good for me and that he would never be around. Maybe I'm afraid that won't change and having a family will be too much . . ." Bella trailed off at the end.

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. It never occurred to me that my old fears were contributing to Bella's torment now. And I didn't know how to prove to her that it wasn't going to happen again; that it couldn't. I wouldn't survive living without her again. I stared at the floor and took several deep breaths.

Dr. Miller's voice broke me out of my reverie. "Bella, I really want you to think about this before you answer. Do you trust Edward?"

I held my breath waiting for her answer.

**I know, I know! I'm leaving you with a cliffie. I'll give you your closure soon! I promise. **

**Here's the deal, guys. The auctions for Fandom Gives Back start this week and there are a lot of wonderful authors putting themselves on the auction block. I am one of those authors. If you want to see an outtake from this story, like Bella's meltdown on the sidewalk or the birth of their first child, put in a bid. I will also write something else you want within the set guidelines. It is a great cause that we are trying to raise money for and any little bit helps. **


	37. Chapter 37: Beginnings

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: Twilight: not mine. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This story: mine. Let's leave it that way. **

A/N: I am so sorry that this is late. My poor beta, lolafalana, got hit in the head with some wood and had to have staples added to her lovely noggin. Subsequently, she couldn't read. So, I bring this to you pre-read but un-betaed. Please forgive my mistakes.

The Fandom Gives Back auctions start today. Lots of authors, including myself, have put themselves up on the auction block for Alex's Lemonade Stand. Please check out the auctions and place your bids. Even a couple of dollars will help find the cure and make some of your favorite authors very happy. www(dot)fandomgivesback(dot)com. Check it out.

**Chapter 37: Beginnings**

**BPOV**

"_Bella, I really want you to think about this before you answer. Do you trust Edward?"_

I immediately wanted to say, 'Yes, of course I trust Edward!' but I followed Dr. Miller's instructions. First, I considered the reason Dr. Miller was asking. I had just revealed that I was afraid Edward wouldn't be there for our family, when we had one, because he would be too wrapped up in work. It was true that over the last few weeks, Edward had been busy at the hospital and he had indicated that this was somewhat normal for him. Edward had been concerned that I would not be able to deal with his schedule. I also thought about the times that I needed him. While I was in the hospital, Edward was with me the entire time, even staying with me during surgery. When Angela called after I broke down over the baby, Edward didn't hesitate. He came to my side and didn't leave until he was sure I was all right. And then, there was today. Despite it being his first day in a new position at a new hospital, Edward was here, on time, just like he'd promised. Other than his own fears, he had never given me any reason to doubt him or to think that he wouldn't find time for his family.

When I answered, my voice was sure and strong. "Yes, I trust him." As the words left my mouth, I felt some of my own trepidation melt away. I knew that it was true.

"Has Edward given you any reason to believe that he might not be there for you or any children you might have?" she asked, still patient.

"No, just the opposite." I chanced a peek at Edward. His face was pale and he looked shaken. I wanted to reach out and hold his hand to reassure him, but I was just slightly too far away.

"Then the reason for your concern?" Dr. Miller was trying to lead me to the conclusions I had already drawn.

"Is essentially a non-issue. I think that so much has happened in such a short time that all my thoughts and feelings are jumbled. In four months, we've met, gotten married, separated, I got attacked, miscarried, and now we're buying a house. That's not to mention all the changes at work," I explained.

"And Edward, what are your thoughts on this?" Dr. Miller asked. I waited nervously for his answer.

"Um, I'm glad you trust me, Bella. I am working really hard to earn that and to deserve it," he said formally.

Dr. Miller raised her eyebrow at him and caught his eye. With a look, she seemed to be encouraging him to continue.

"I just," he paused and looked at me. "I never really thought about the time thing, Bella. I feel like I have known you forever. And I suppose I am a little confused. I don't want you to think I am pressuring you on this. I thought this, the house and the kids, was what you wanted." His voice was strained.

"Do you feel pressured?" Dr. Miller asked me. She was inserting herself into the conversation to keep us talking. I couldn't discern whether her intrusion right now was welcome or not.

"No, I really don't. I'm not even sure I know what I feel, most of the time," I laughed, trying to alleviate some of the tension. Edward chuckled, slightly humorlessly and Dr. Miller cast me an interested glance. "What I mean is that it changes," I clarified. "Earlier, I was worried about Edward being there for us, but once you made me think about it, I saw that it was unfounded. And I do want the house and the kids. I want that a lot, but I think I need more time on the kids. The other loss is still just too fresh for me," I admitted. It felt kind of silly that I hadn't put it so plainly for Edward before.

"Edward?" Dr Miller encouraged.

He smiled, but it was tense. "I can live with that."

Dr. Miller smiled at both of us and then turned her attention back to Edward. "Bella told me that you asked to come with her tonight and that you did have your own therapist. What are you hoping to get out of our session tonight?"

Edward shot me what seemed to be an apologetic look before he spoke. "Bella bottles a lot up and doesn't really like to talk to anyone. I wanted to know what she's really thinking and how I can help her better. I don't like to see her cry."

"Does she cry often?"

"I suspect so. She tries to hide it and we're not home together as much as I would like," he confessed. "I just want to be there for her."

We spent the rest of the session discussing ways for us to communicate and to help each other. She suggested that we set aside at least two hours every week just to talk, even when things got hectic.

After we left, I followed Edward to Janine's office and we signed the contract documents on the house. She also had some documents for Edward to sign on the sale of his place and they scheduled the closing for Friday night. We would easily make enough on that sale for our down payment.

By the time we got home, it was almost nine o'clock. We were both so tired that we each ate a sandwich and collapsed into bed. Edward didn't even bother to get undressed.

For the next two days, Edward was gone when I woke and he called at five o'clock on Wednesday to let me know that he had to take the overnight shift and that he would be home when I got there the next day.

"_Baby, I am so sorry. I know that I promised I would be home for dinner,"_ he pleaded, as if he truly believed that was angry.

"It's really okay, Edward," I promised. "I'll miss you like crazy but I understand. Do you need me to bring you anything? Dinner? Breakfast?"

Edward sucked in a breath and was quiet. I suddenly realized that he was thinking of the last time I tried to bring him breakfast at the hospital. His voice was tense when he answered. _"No, thank you, Bella. I'm good for tonight. I might have to get you to make me something for Saturday morning, though."_

"Whatever you want. I love you," I told him, reassuring both of us that I was still here.

"_I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Okay," I whispered.

I chose to spend the evening working on the manuscripts that had been piling up on my desk. With the extra work for Heidi, I was getting a little behind on my other duties. It amazed me how easily Edward fit into my life, even if I wished that we got to spend more time together. I trusted that it would not always be this way.

This way, however, was the norm for the next three weeks. In that time, Edward managed to close on his apartment and we set the closing date for our house. When I told Alice about the new house, she insisted on driving out there one evening and looking it over. Janine met us there and gave us another tour. As we walked around, Alice started spouting ideas for decorating in what she termed "my style." Catching a look at my face, Janine chuckled quietly and turned away to let us continue our perusal. Now, as we were getting ready to finalize the deal, she stopped by whenever she had another plan to run by me. Alice insisted that she be allowed to have her way with it and promised that we would be able to move in within two weeks of the closing. Sensing that it was useless to fight, I gave in.

We managed to schedule the closing for one of the rare days that Edward was off and Jane was nice enough to give me the day as well. I was nervous and fidgety, having never made such a huge purchase. Edward reclined on the couch, watching me pace with amusement. Occasionally, I would spout some concern and he would respond with calming words.

"Baby, please, it's going to be fine," he urged. "In two hours, the house will be ours and we can give the keys to Alice tomorrow."

"But what do we do if we don't like what she does?" I cried.

"You go with her to monitor her," he said patiently. "Seriously, spend some time with my sister. You've been cooped up in this apartment every night by yourself while I work. You haven't even had a girl's night!" He stood and made me stop pacing by pulling me to him. I laid my head on his chest and tried to relax a little.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous and excited and ready for this all to be over," I explained.

Edward just smiled and handed me my purse. We walked out to his car and drove in a tense silence to the title company's office. I wasn't sure if Edward was as anxious as I was or if he was just reacting to my tension, but he just squeezed my hand and strode purposefully into the building.

One hour, two hand cramps and a lot of money later, Edward and I were officially the proud owners of our own private heaven. Janine dropped the keys into Edward's hand and I snatched them up like a kid with a new toy. Edward laughed at my eager expression, thanked Janine and followed me out to the car.

Our house looked just like it had the last time I was here, only this time, it was ours. I jumped out of the car and ran to the door. I went straight for the kitchen and started narrating for Edward the plans that Alice had made.

"Alice wants to complement the black granite of the countertops with vintageblack and white photographs on the walls and strands of green ivy. I was thinking we could put the table over there by the window so we could see out into the backyard." Edward moved up behind me but I spun out of his attempted grasp and pulled him by the hand up the stairs.

I pushed open the door to our bathroom and stepped inside. "We've talked about purple hues for this one but I was thinking that you might like some blues or reds." Edward didn't answer so I turned around to find him.

His expression was predatory and I shivered in delight. He stalked toward me and firmly grasped my neck, pulling my mouth to his. Edward's lips were insistent on mine and the firm pressure ignited a fire in me. Edward continued to hold my head tightly with one hand, but he used the other to press the rest of my body closer. His erection pressed against my thigh and I quivered. I could feel what was coming and the mere thought excited each nerve in my body. We tried to make time for each other but our lovemaking hadn't been this raw or primal in weeks.

I slid my hands between our bodies and tried to pull his shirt from his jeans. I fumbled a little as his mouth left a warm trail down my neck and Edward suckled lightly on the skin beneath my ear. I pulled away enough to rip the shirt over his head. He returned the favor and my shirt joined his in a heap on the floor.

Our hands ran over each other's bodies and we groped as if this were our first time. Edward yanked my jeans down and lifted me onto the vanity without removing his lips from my skin. Once I was higher, he leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned loudly and gasped as it echoed around the empty room.

"I fucking love it when you do that," Edward groaned. He bit down lightly on my peak and I lost the ability to respond. I wound my fingers into his hair and guided his head back to my mouth. While our tongues battled, I unbuttoned his pants and released his dick from its confines. After only a couple of strokes with my hand, Edward batted my hands away and literally ripped my underwear off. The sting of the fabric against my skin faded as he swiftly entered me.

"Oh, God, Edward! I've, ugh," I started as he pounded into me.

"I fucking love you, Bella. I want you in every room and on every surface in this house," Edward grunted. His rhythm never faltered and he swiveled his hips slightly in the way he knew would bring me the greatest possible pleasure.

I fell back onto my hands, which were just behind my ass and I leaned my head against the mirror. My chest was arched and Edward took advantage of the position. His lips tugged on my nipples and I could feel his warm breath wash over my breasts as he panted from the exertion.

My orgasm was building rapidly and with one last thrust, I came unraveled.

"Yes, baby, that's it! Come for me," Edward groaned. His thrusts slowed for a minute while I recovered but as soon as could hold myself up again, Edward drove into me faster and harder. I could feel the ridges of his penis inside me and the one at the base of the head consistently rubbed my g-spot. I knew, without a doubt, that I would come again if he kept this up.

He seemed to be able to read my thoughts because as soon as it crossed my mind, he was murmuring, "Let it go. Come with me, love."

And I did. I let his passion overtake me and I fell into the chasm. He followed a moment later and practically collapsed against me. We were both breathing heavily and sweating in the cool, autumn air. I hadn't realized it until then but the utilities hadn't been turned on and the house was the same temperature as the mid-September day. I giggled lightly when I felt the goose bumps on his back mingled with the sweat from our love-making.

"What's so funny?" Edward whispered in my ear. His voice was still husky and I shivered in response.

"Just the situation. It's cold in here, we're naked and we've already had sex in the bathroom but we haven't even moved in," I chuckled, rubbing my hands over his back.

"I just couldn't wait anymore," he mumbled. "I've missed you so much." He straightened up and pulled out of me. I whimpered and he caressed my face as he dressed. "I'm sorry that I've been so tired and that I haven't been around." He gave me another minute to finish righting my clothes, then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," I whispered. I was overcome by the sweetness of his gesture, especially in contrast to roughness of the sex moments before.

He hummed into my hair and squeezed gently. "All right, now why don't you show me the plans for the rest of our new house?" He laughed.

For the next hour or so, we went through the house room by room and I told him what the decorating plans were for each one. He added some insights on what he would like to see and we agreed on where to put our existing furniture. He did ask that we use his bedroom furniture in our master because his bed was bigger and he claimed that I was a bed hog. In all of our musings, Edward's arms never left my waist and he held me as close as our clothing would allow.

Alice started on our house the next day. From what I could tell, she was there at odd hours. I guessed that those were the times in between visits to her other clients. I went every night that Edward was at the hospital to help and to oversee Alice's progress and I had to admit that our house was turning into everything we ever hoped it would be.

Edward had gone back to his normal shifts at Comer's and was moving between some of the regular floors. As he had warned me, there were many nights that he didn't come home and our time together was limited. I had plenty to keep me busy; there was a house to redecorate and two lives to pack, but I missed him desperately. More than once, I called Esme in tears and every time, she would listen, console and reminisce about Carlisle's residency. Every time, she reminded me that it would soon be over and that Edward loved me. I never knew if she discussed those conversations with him but I rather thought that she didn't since he never mentioned it.

Finally, a month after we closed on our house, Alice declared that we were ready to move in. I had to admit that she had done a beautiful job. Edward arranged to have the weekend off and we asked Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett to help us move. I planned to buy some pizza and beer and make it a party.

**EPOV**

It had been the longest two months. We sold my apartment, moved all my furniture into storage, bought a new house and I switched rotations again. I never had any time at home to spend with Bella; it seemed that every time I was off, it was either in the middle of the day or I was so tired, I could barely function.

Bella had thrown herself into getting the house ready for us to move into and getting us ready to move into the house. On those days that I was off while she was working, I did pack a few things up, but I wasn't sure Bella ever noticed that the DVDs were no longer in the cabinet and that there were small boxes of books next to the bookshelf. Now that we were officially moving out this weekend, there was a greater urgency.

Emmett, Jasper and I had already decided that we would start early Saturday morning by emptying out Bella's apartment and then we would get what we needed from my storage unit. We would need a bed to sleep in Saturday night after all.

I got off my thirty hour shift Friday night about eleven. Bella met me at the door and we went straight to bed. Not that there was anything else we could do anyway; all of our stuff was packed up and I was too tired for any fun parts of me to function. It was only seven hours later, though, when Bella woke me with a smile and a cup of coffee. She at least had the decency to look abashed.

"Come on, sleepyhead," she chided. "Emmett and Jasper will be here with the truck in about fifteen minutes. I've let you sleep as long as I dared."

"No, I think I can sleep for ten more minutes," I begged.

Bella responded by ripping the covers off the bed and stuffing them into the bag with the rest of our dirty laundry. She threw me a T-shirt, a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. "Nope, sorry, it's time to move," she said cheerfully.

When I still made no move to climb out of bed, Bella straddled me and centered my head between her hands. I squinted my eyes and I could see her smiling face staring back at me. "Just think, the faster that we get everything moved, the faster we can really break in our new house, instead of just the bathroom," she enticed.

I grumbled. "Only if you promise."

She laughed and the sound woke me completely. It was the most beautiful sound in my world. That sound was interrupted by the most unwelcome when I heard Emmett barge in the door.

"Where are you, asshole? It is on the ass end of early and I am here to help you move! The least you can do is be ready to help me load this shit into the car!"

I groaned and put on the clothes Bella had tossed to me. As soon as I slipped on my shoes, Emmett burst through the door with his hands over his eyes.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked flatly.

"Dude, I have no desire to see your junk. Please tell me that you and Bella are clothed," he begged.

I smacked him on the back of the head like Rosalie so often did and his eyes popped open in shock. He grinned at me and I just shook my head, in part at him and in part to wake myself up.

For the next two hours, Jasper, Emmett and I loaded the rented U-Haul with all of the furniture in Bella's apartment. Bella loaded the boxes in around the larger pieces and I was surprised at how few there were.

"Baby, where's the rest of our stuff?" I asked.

"At the house. I started taking stuff over earlier this week," she replied off-handedly. Bella was looking around to see what else needed to go over. There wasn't much left at this point. Bella picked up the last two boxes in the kitchen and handed them over me. I could see three more boxes in the living room and my old suitcase in the hallway. Bella and I grabbed the rest of it and she locked the door behind us.

Bella and I followed the U-Haul over to the new house. She was very quiet, barely even looking in my direction.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked when I finally broke the silence.

She gave me a half-smile. "Nothing. I'm just a little nostalgic, that's all. That's been my home for a long time and it was our first home."

I reached over and clasped her hand in mine. Her answering smile told me all that I needed to know.

It didn't take very long to unload the truck and then we were back out on the road. When we sold the apartment, we put a lot of my belongings into storage with my furniture. We wanted my bedroom suit and my entertainment center. All of my movies, books and games were coming with us. I honestly didn't think I could survive on Bella's pathetic collection any longer.

It didn't take long to load up the U-Haul again and drive back to the new house. Bella, Rosalie and Alice were waiting with sub sandwiches and cold beer for which I was thankful. I really needed another cup of coffee too, but they hadn't unpacked the coffee maker yet.

We spent the rest of the day assembling furniture and trying to put our new house together. As men, we moved the heavy things around while the girls unpacked dishes, books, clothes and linens. By the time the pizza man showed up for dinner, we were all slightly punch-drunk and all exhausted.

We took our pizza into the living room and Jasper dug around in a box to find something to watch. Emmett popped open another box and cheered. "I think this one looks much more interesting!" He shoved Jasper aside and set up the DVD.

"What did you pick?" Bella asked. It didn't sound like she really cared about the answer.

"I don't know. It wasn't labeled." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. "It came out of one of Edward's boxes!"

"I do not want to watch Edward's porn tonight, assface," Rosalie grumbled.

"Oh, please tell me this isn't homemade, Edward," Alice shrieked. "I'll be scarred for life!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I don't have homemade porn." I snatched the DVD case from the shelf and my eyes widened. "Bella, it's . . ." But I never got to finish.

"There's a video of your wedding?" Alice gasped. "Have you seen this?"

I blew out a breath and sank into the couch, pulling Bella down on my lap. "Yep, we found it a few weeks ago. Uh, well, enjoy!"

My sister, brother-in-law, best friend and, well, I didn't know what Rose was to me, stared at the television in rapt silence. Occasionally, Alice would suck in a breath and wipe a tear from her face. Jasper kept stealing glimpses at Bella and I. Bella and I were calmly eating our pizza and trying to pretend that our family wasn't witnessing the biggest moment of our lives right in front of us.

The room was plunged into silence when the DVD ended. It was almost comical how the four of them stared at each other and then us.

Ever the tactful one, Emmett broke the ice. "So, dude, I have a question. That Peter guy stood up for you, right? If we had all been there, or you'd done the normal thing and dated Bella before getting married, which one of us would you have picked for the best man?"

Rose narrowed her eyes and huffed in exasperation. "Seriously, we finally get to see them get married and that's all you can come up with?"

"Well," Emmett defended himself, "what else is there? They got married. It's all legal and shit. They obviously like each other. It's not like they're going to do this again, right?" He looked to me for confirmation and I nodded. "So?"

Really, I'd never thought about it and it was a moot point now anyway. I could tease Emmett for awhile but I was tired. "I couldn't decide. That's why I didn't call you. The whole random stranger thing was a lot easier." Alice, Jasper and Rosalie laughed at his faux hurt expression.

"Well, it was a beautiful wedding, guys. You seem to be really bad at sharing things such as this, but tonight, I'll let it go," Alice conceded.

"Thanks, Al," Bella said, clearly glad she wasn't going to have to deal with my sister going psycho again.

Dinner was remembered soon after and Emmett ate four slices of pizza before telling Rosalie that he was done for the night and was ready to leave.

"We should be going too, Jazz," Alice said with a wink to me. "Let the newlyweds enjoy their first night in their new house."

Bella giggled and rolled her eyes, but walked them to the door, nonetheless. She checked that our friends were all okay to drive; Rosalie had stopped drinking hours before and Alice had never started. I stood behind Bella and tucked her into my chest, relishing the warmth of her body against mine. As Rosalie drove away in Emmett's car, Bella turned her head and tilted it backwards so that I could press my lips to hers.

The kiss on our new front porch started slow, but the passion built quickly. I spun her around and positioned my hand behind her neck. She pressed into me and groaned as she felt my already obvious arousal. My other hand found her ass and held her to me.

"Ungh, Edward," Bella moaned as we parted to breathe. "We should move this inside unless we want to give our new neighbors a show."

"Good idea!" I swung the hand on her ass lower and took out her knees. I cradled her to my chest and kicked the door back open. I flicked the lock and the light switch and headed straight for the stairs. I was suddenly very thankful for my earlier obsessive need to put the bed together and put sheets on it because we weren't going to be stopping for anything as mundane as that.

I set Bella on her feet and pressed her back against the side of the bed. Our lips stayed connected and our tongues tangled in a heated embrace. Bella tugged at my shirt and I pulled it off as quickly as I could. Her lips crashed against mine again and her nails scraped across my back. I hissed in pleasure and fumbled with the button on her jeans. Initially, I had wanted to be slow and gentle for our first night in the new home, but I doubted that it would happen tonight, at least the first time.

Bella's clothes were soon scattered on the floor and she led me over to the wall. "Here," she whispered wantonly.

I pulled back and raised my eyebrow. She nodded shyly and I wrapped my arms around her thighs. Her back was pressed against the wall and I entered her roughly. Her moans filled my brain and I couldn't hear anything else as I plowed into my wife. The nails on one hand dug into my back and the other tugged on my hair, pulling with each thrust. I was sucking and biting on her neck when I felt her start to tighten around me.

"Oh . . . Edward . . . that's, oh," she cried as I pounded her into the wall. "Ahhh! Oh God!" she screamed in ecstasy. Her pussy contracted around me and I continued pounding, setting off a second wave of bliss for her. Her soft but content whimpers continued as I spilled into her and stumbled back to rest us on the bed.

"Oh, Bella. That was-" I cut off, unable to articulate the sheer pleasure I had just experienced.

"Yeah," she panted. "That was . . . incredible. Let's, uh, do that again sometime," she mumbled, instantly turning a bright shade of red.

I chuckled and it was low, needy and husky. "There are lots of walls in this house."

Bella shivered and I didn't think it was because she was cold. I did, however, pull the covers back and set her on the clean sheets.

"Wow! Look at this!" Bella said teasingly. "And here I thought you just dolled it up to make it look pretty!"

I growled and then smirked. "Nah, it would be hard to do all the wicked things I want to you straight on the mattress."

"There are more wicked things?"

"Oh baby, you have no idea." I covered her body with mine and pressed her slightly into the mattress. We made out like teenagers while our bodies recovered. I made sure to worship every inch of her glorious body. When I got to the apex of her thighs, I could taste the combination of us in her musky flavor and it turned me on even more.

I plunged two fingers into her core and licked the bundle of nerves that sat just above her entrance. Bella groaned and fisted the sheets at her sides. She lifted her hips slightly in her passion and pushed into my face. I continued my ministrations until she came unraveled again. I made my way up her body, pressed my lips to hers and slowly pushed into her.

That night, I made love to Bella just like I had the first night we were together. It was slow and teasing, a continual push and pull. I circled my hips and she shifted to meet me. My hands roamed her body while hers explored mine. Her sensitive nipples responded to my fingers and my mouth and skin tingled underneath her fingertips. I needed her like I needed air and I made sure that she knew how important she was to me.

When we came, sometime long after the sun had set, it was with whispers and expressions of love instead of the screams from earlier. I kissed her tenderly and Bella curled up in my arms, finally peaceful after a long day. My own exhaustion leached out and I sank into a dreamless slumber, Bella's steady breaths the only music I heard.

The bed was empty when I woke up and the room was flooded with light. A quick check of the clock told me that I had slept until after eleven. I could just hear some quiet music from somewhere downstairs.

Bella was putting all the dishes and utensils away in our new kitchen. I hadn't really realized yesterday how many boxes there were still littering the house. I wanted nothing more than to dig out a movie and hold Bella on the couch but I didn't want to leave her to do all of this on her own. So, I walked into the kitchen, kissed Bella on the check and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Hey baby! I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nah, it was time to get up and help you around here. Where do you want me to start?" I asked. She looked like she had a plan after all.

"Well, I think I've got the kitchen fully in hand but the living room is still a mess. Can you start in there?"

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her, kissed her softly and trudged off to the plethora of crates.

By the time the Chinese food we ordered for dinner arrived, Bella and I were so tired of unpacking that we both sat on the couch and watched some old movie on cable. She cuddled into my side and I smiled, fully content.

A commercial came on for an airline and a thought occurred me. "Bella," I said, turning to look at her, "when we are finally able to go, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

Shock and surprise flashed across her face. "Our honeymoon?"

"I do want to take you on one, you know," I told her sincerely.

She blushed and smiled. "I'd like that, but I stand by what I said before. Anywhere I go with you will be fine with me."

"Would you mind waiting until next summer?" I asked. She cocked her head to the side in question, so I continued. "I figured we would go home for the holidays so that will take up the rest of my vacation for the year, but I will get three weeks in my last year of residency," I explained.

"I like the sound of that. Maybe for our first anniversary?" She sounded hopeful.

I nodded and immediately began making plans and shifting through some possible destinations. In fact, I thought about it the rest of the night. I was determined to prove to her that I could give her at least some of those things we missed.

The alarm went off early the next morning and I reported to the hospital at six. I started on my rounds and was mostly through them when Kate called me to her office.

She wordlessly handed me a sheaf of papers. "I'm sorry, Edward. I did the best I could here, but there was nothing for me to do."

I shuffled through the sheets and my heart sank. I knew that Bella wouldn't be happy, but I also knew that there wasn't anything I could do.

"Thank you for trying, Kate. I appreciate all you've done for me. You know that."

"I know. Now, go finish your rounds. You've got patients to see." She dismissed me with a small smile.

I finished my rounds and admitted a few patients with breathing issues before I gave up and called Bella.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, baby. How's your day going?"

"_Pretty good. Heidi's been sending me more ideas and she sent me the first of her written chapters."_

"I bet that'll be fun," I laughed, trying to make things a little lighter.

"_How is the hospital?"_

"Um, well, it's been better. I have some bad news . . ."

**I do this because I know how much you all absolutely love it when I leave you with cliffies. I do everything I can to make you all happy. **


	38. Chapter 38: Frustration

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer:****Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I own this plot and story. Thanks for keeping it that way. **

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I do my best to respond to each and every one and they mean the world to me. (Translation: Please review!) Thank you to lolafalana for betaing this for me. She is now happily staple free and ready for her book tour. Thanks also to Riss-uscmam for letting me vent this week and for pre-reading.

On another note: I will be on vacation this coming week. I do plan to update next Thursday but I cannot guarantee it. Also, please check out the FGB auctions. There are a lot of really great authors for a reasonable price and it is all for charity. Every dollar you donate could help cure childhood cancer. I can't think of a more worthy cause.

**Chapter 38: Frustration**

**BPOV**

"_Um, well, it's been better. I have some bad news . . ."_

My heart leaped up into my throat. I had no idea what it could be. Did they decide to kick him out of the program when he took the time off for me? Had something happened to a member of our family?

"What is it?" I whispered, unable to make my voice any louder.

"_Kate just gave me my schedule. They, uh, well . . ." _he trailed off.

"Edward, just tell me. Did something happen with your job?" I was a little panicked now.

"_No!"_ he practically shouted. _"No, not at all. It's just that this is our first Thanksgiving and Christmas together and you're going to have_ to _go home without me,"_ he explained.

"What do you mean?" I was now completely confused.

"_I have to work the weekend after Thanksgiving and on Christmas Eve. I can't go home. I can't get off work."_ He sounded completely dejected.

I laughed in relief. "Is that all?"

"_Yeah, isn't that enough?"_ His voice was instantly frustrated.

"Edward, I'm not going home without you. I'll cancel our flights today and call your mom. Don't worry about it. When do you get off?"

"_I'm on until midnight."_

"Ok. We will make our own plans then. Don't worry about it, Edward. I love you."

"_I love you, too._ _Thank you for understanding, baby,_" he said quietly.

"Silly man. Go back to work!" I teased. We hung up and I picked up the manuscript I was working on. I decided to finish it before I cancelled all of our holiday plans. Thanksgiving was only a month away but I didn't think that the airline would give us too much trouble. Esme, on the other hand, was going to be sorely disappointed.

After I finished my first read through, I logged on to the travel website I used and cancelled our trips. I picked up my phone to call Esme, but I chickened out and decided to do my second read through first.

I worked through lunch and through most of the afternoon. I knew that I was avoiding but I didn't want to make Esme unhappy. Charlie was used to me missing holidays and he usually had plans down on the reservation. Regardless, I sucked it up and pulled out my phone as I drove through the Chicago streets.

"_Cullen residence,"_ the sweet voice on the other end trilled.

"Hi, Esme!"

"_Bella! How are you, honey? How's the new house?"_

"It's good. Still full of boxes but I'll get them all unpacked someday. How are you?"

"_I'm good. I miss you guys though. I cannot wait until Thanksgiving!"_

My heart sank and I cringed. "That's actually why I'm calling."

"_Oh no!" _she cried. _"You're not coming, are you?"_

"Edward has to work all weekend. He tried to send me by myself, but I don't want to do that," I explained.

"_No, I don't want you to have to do that either. Don't worry about it, sweetheart. We'll miss you but we understand,"_ she consoled me.

I apologized again, even though cerebrally I knew that it wasn't my fault. Esme and I talked for a few minutes longer and she ended the conversation by making me promise to send her pictures of the house. I thought about that as I unpacked several boxes of clothes and the linens for the guest bedrooms and bathrooms. Esme was so supportive and so sweet. I had really been looking forward to working side by side with her in the kitchen on Thanksgiving dinner. A few tears slipped down my cheeks and I wiped them away hastily. It wouldn't do any good to cry, and it served no purpose. Edward and I would just have to make the best of it on our own.

The kitchen was completely finished, so I took a break and grabbed the camera. If Esme wanted pictures, I would start sending them to her room by room. Hey, maybe this would force me to work faster in putting our home together.

I snapped shots of all possible angles in the kitchen. The living room was still a mess and so was the office. I took pictures of the back yard and our bedroom. These were the only areas not full of boxes and other packing detritus, so they would have to do for now. I booted my laptop up quickly, downloaded the files, and sent them to Esme. I hoped that she would like our new home.

Dinner was a bowl of cereal, since I still hadn't been to the store and I resumed my unpacking when I finished. I was still shelving books when the front door creaked open and Edward tip-toed inside. He pulled up short when he saw me standing there with a stack of books in my hand.

"Hey baby," he practically whispered. "What are you still doing up?"

I set the books back in the box and crossed the room in as few strides as I could manage without tripping over the boxes. He held his arms open for me and I fell into them with a relieved sigh. "I was just unpacking and I guess I just lost track of time. What time is it anyway?"

"It's about 11:30. I got off a little early," he answered.

"Oh, that's good," I said into his chest. "I guess we should go to bed now, huh?"

Edward chuckled and the sound reverberated through his chest. "We can head that direction if you want."

I nodded, suddenly more tired than I realized. I pushed away from him and we both started to lock up the house. I made sure that the back door was secured and the lights were off before I followed Edward upstairs.

While we got ready for bed, he told me about his shift and all the kids he was getting to work with. This rotation seemed tamer than the others he had been on and he didn't appear to be as tense as he had in the past. He asked me about my day and I slumped a little in anticipation.

"Well, I cancelled our flights home. It was a good thing we got the trip insurance because we were able to get a full refund. And I called your mom. She sounded disappointed but she wasn't really surprised," I relayed.

Edward sighed. "I didn't think she would be. You don't know how many times Dad has been called in right in the middle of a meal. I just feel bad because this would have been the first time we had a family meal at Thanksgiving in years."

"Why years?" I asked through my toothpaste. My head was cocked in interest.

Edward reddened slightly. "Um, well, I knew my parents hated Tanya. The first and last time I took her home for a holiday was about a year after we started dating. It was Easter and my whole family was there. Tanya spent the entire day telling my mother how her mother made dinner and how her traditions were so much better. Our trip ended with Mom barely holding back tears and Tanya refusing to ever go back to "that podunk little town." After that, I never took her with me again and she convinced me that we shouldn't be apart on the holidays. I only went home for holiday meals a couple of times."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. Do you have to work over the holidays because of the time you took off?" I asked, a little nervous about the answer.

"Yes, probably. It doesn't matter, though. Oh, have you talked to Alice today?"

"No, why?" I finished up in the bathroom and started to dress in my pajamas.

"Jasper left me a message earlier and he said something about Thanksgiving. I thought maybe you had said something to Alice and that was what it was all about," he answered off-handedly.

"No. She had the final walk-through on the Marks' house this week; she finally finished it. I didn't want to bother her." I laughed and he joined me. We both climbed into bed and I cuddled against his side, my head on his chest and my left leg thrown over his.

"So, have you thought about what we are going to do for Thanksgiving since we won't be going home?" he asked softly. His voice sounded sad and I wished that I could make it so that the barriers for our trip didn't exist.

"Well," I teased, "I can cook, you know. I thought I might make us dinner. Rosalie and Emmett aren't going anywhere so maybe they can join us. Does that sound all right to you?"

"Sure, baby." Edward kissed my forehead and wiggled slightly to get comfortable. Before I knew it, he was snoring softly. I laughed to myself and settled into his body for the night.

Edward managed to slip out from underneath my head early Tuesday morning. I awoke to an empty bed that wasn't quite cold, alerting me to the fact that he hadn't been gone long. He was going to be at the hospital until dinner time on Wednesday so I had made plans to meet Alice and Rosalie for dinner tonight.

Alec called me around noon to tell me that he would be a little late with his next manuscript that was due to us before Christmas. Alec was often late, so it wasn't any surprise but I was a little peeved that he left it to me to tell Jane. She was not pleased and I had to listen to her rant for more than twenty minutes about contracts and fickle authors.

By the time I left for the day, I felt like my brain had been bombarded. After I had given her Alec's bad news, Jane decided that she needed my expertise on some more submittals. She claimed that one of the younger interns had gone through them already but the first three I read were awful.

Alice was already seated and on her second drink by the time I arrived at the restaurant. I gave her a hug and she kissed my cheek but she seemed sad.

"What's up, sis?" I asked her cheekily. I thought that the endearment might bring a smile to her face but all I got was a grimace.

I was about to probe further when Rosalie walked up and sank into her chair. "Fucking hell, today was a bad day!" she exclaimed.

"You too?" Alice and I asked together.

"Oh my God! Do you remember Phillip? The guy with the bad acne?"She groaned and we both nodded.

"So, he's been a great mechanic. He looks like hell but he's good with cars. Anyway, he didn't show up for work yesterday, and when he came in today he was drunk. Before I realized it, he started tinkering on a Hummer. Patrick Kane's Hummer." She dropped her head onto the table.

"Patrick Kane? As in the Blackhawk Patrick Kane?" Alice squeaked.

"Yeah, that Patrick Kane." Rosalie groaned again. "He managed to break the radiator coils and drop a bolt into the engine block. It was supposed to be ready tomorrow and now we are going to have to replace the radiator."

"What did you do with Phillip?" I asked, incredulous.

"I fired him. I had no choice. He failed to show yesterday and today he caused several hundred dollars worth of damage to a customer's car!" She flagged down our waitress and we both ordered our drinks. I was already considering taking a cab home. "So, Ali, how's married life treating you? Why are you so glum?"

Alice tipped her glass back and swallowed the rest of her drink. "Married life is great. Family life sucks," she responded. We both raised our eyebrows at her and motioned with our hands for her to continue.

"I have to call my mother tonight and tell her that we can't come home for Thanksgiving."

"What?" I almost laughed. "Why aren't you going home?"

"My doctor says that I can't fly. I'm too small as it is and there are too many risks going so far from home," she stated flatly.

"Alice? What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked; fear and concern laced her tone.

"Ladies, have you decided what to order?" our waitress interrupted. We all looked at her like she had three heads but she didn't seem to notice. She just stood there and waited for us to say something. Luckily, we were very familiar with the menu and we each just rattled off our usual entrees. She ambled away to put it in the computer, oblivious to the scene she disturbed.

I shook my head and stared at Alice again. "Ali, tell us what is going on!"

"I'm pregnant."

I just gawked at her, open-mouthed, willing something to make sense. She picked up her glass and rattled the ice in displeasure. Rosalie reached over and yanked it from her hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she spat angrily.

"I'm pretending, Rosalie. It's just a Shirley Temple." Alice looked deflated.

I reengaged my brain and asked the first question I could come up with. "What's your problem, then?" I didn't understand why she was so upset. She had what I had lost and she was very clearly unhappy about it.

She whipped her head around to face me. "What's my problem? I got pregnant a month after getting married and the doctors are telling me that I have to gain weight to stay pregnant. I can't fly home for the holidays because they are worried about me being so far from home if there are complications. It doesn't matter that my father is a doctor and so is my brother."

"So you can't go home and you have to weigh more than a hundred pounds. Big deal. I thought you always wanted kids." My tone was belligerent and I was fighting back angry tears.

"I do want kids. I'm just pissed about the circumstances. What's your problem, Bella?" she spat back at me.

I fought to keep my seat and my temper in check. "My problem is that you're ungrateful. You're pissed because your baby, that you conceived and claimed to want, is inconveniencing you. You have no idea how precious that is and you don't care!"

"And you do?" Her tone was derisive.

"Yeah, I do!"

"Oh really? When were you pregnant that you have so much experience?"

The tears spilled over at her haughty tone. "Three months ago," I whispered over the lump in my throat. I don't know why I thought they all knew, but the sharp intakes of breath told me they had no clue. "I lost it when James attacked me."

I took a sip of the drink the ignorant waitress just set down, and I didn't meet their eyes.

"Bella?" Rosalie murmured gently.

I looked up and found Rosalie with a sympathetic look and Alice with a stricken one. I tried to look away but Alice grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea," she said. Her own voice cracked.

"It's okay. I figured that you knew, that Edward had told you all while I was in the hospital. I'm sorry for yelling at you too. It just got to me," I apologized.

"No, I get it. And really, I'm not pissed; I'm scared. The doctor told me that if I can't gain at least forty-five pounds, I won't be able to carry it to term. I'm too little," she lamented.

Rosalie got a grin on her face and hailed our waitress. "She needs the chicken finger basket with broccoli instead of that salad, please. Oh, and she'll need the Chocolate Lava Cake for dessert." When she departed, Rosalie turned back to us with the same shit-eating grin. "What? You need to gain weight. That's not going to do it. Enjoy this!"

"But the holidays!" Alice protested.

It was my turn to grin. "Easy, you come to dinner at my house! Edward and I can't go home either. He has to work. Rose, I was going to ask you tonight if you wanted to come."

"Sure," she answered happily. "Can I bring Emmett?"

"I had planned on that! Hey, we'll all be together! Does that help, Ali?" I asked, pleased that some good was coming from everything.

She smiled. "Thanks, Bella. It does help. Now, this baby. Did you know about this? Why didn't you tell us? How are you?"

I giggled at the barrage of questions. "No, I didn't know. I was only about a month along but between the blood loss and the kick straight to my stomach, there was no chance. Apparently, I miscarried during the surgery for my legs. I just figured that Edward had told everyone while I was out and that you all were just being nice about not mentioning it." I shrugged.

"Uh, no, we had no idea," Rosalie insisted.

"How are you holding up?" Alice asked tentatively.

"Better now. It was really hard at first but Edward and I have both been in therapy and we've learned how to communicate and support each other. I don't break down in the middle of street anymore, so that's good." It was easier to be nonchalant now.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Rosalie asked. She looked completely freaked and out of her element.

"Nope. Let's just have fun and fatten Alice up. I get to be an Aunt and spoil my little niece or nephew!"

"Hear, hear!" We raised our glasses, Alice's still empty, and toasted each other. After our first glasses, Rose and I switched to water in deference to Alice but we had a great time.

Just before we left, more than two and a half hours later, a thought occurred to me. "Hey Ali? Is this a secret? Are you telling people?"

"Well, only if you guys aren't people," she giggled. "I'm telling Mom tonight so go ahead. And thanks for helping me through my freak out. I love you guys."

"We love you too," I giggled. I considered it a great win that I was able to listen to my best friend tell me that she's having a baby and not instantly feel bad for myself. I knew that I wasn't ready to stop my therapy but I was finally able to function more normally.

I had no idea how I was going to be able to keep it from Edward until the next night and I didn't want to tell him over the phone. He had been dealing with his own grief and I worried that this might be too much for him. I drove home absentmindedly only to discover that I hadn't actually gone home. I was sitting outside of the hospital. I shook my head at myself and pulled out my phone.

"_Dr. Cullen speaking,"_ Edward answered officially.

"Did you even check to see who was calling before you answered?" I laughed.

"_Bella? Uh, no, I guess I didn't. I was waiting on some results from the lab and I just thought it would be them. Aren't you supposed to be out with Alice and Rose?" _he asked, still sounding somewhat confused.

"I was! It's after nine and now I'm here at the hospital," I told him.

"_Baby? What happened?"_

I giggled at his panic. "Nothing. My car just drove here on its own. Do you have a minute for me?"

"_That was not funny! Of course I have a minute for you. I'm on the . . ."_ he paused as if he was checking, _"fifth floor. Come on up!"_

I got out of the car and jogged towards the front entrance. "Did you forget where you were?"

"_Yeah, sort of. I am working on five and six and I have been running up and down all day. I'm definitely ready for a break,"_ he admitted.

"I'll see you in a minute," I said into my phone as I stepped up to the bank of elevators. Part of me wondered if I should wait and let Alice tell Edward about the baby but I didn't think I could hold it in anymore. I knew I was a lousy liar and he was sure to hear it from his mom before long.

Edward met me at the elevator and practically dragged me to the doctor's lounge. As soon as the door closed behind us, his mouth was on mine, moving urgently. Once I recovered from the shock of his assault, I pulled him closer to me and melted into his touch. We broke away when footsteps sounded outside the door, both of us acting like teenagers that just avoided getting caught making out at school by a teacher.

"So, your car just drove here?" he asked, fishing.

"It did!" I defended. "I was thinking really hard and it just came straight here!"

He laughed and it was truly a beautiful sound. "What were you thinking about so hard, angel?"

"Well, I have some news . . ."

**EPOV**

"_Well, I have some news . . ."_

She didn't seem upset, whatever it was, but it had to be important for her to come to the hospital to tell me about it. I tried not to run through scenarios in my mind as I waited for her to elaborate.

"I wanted to tell you in person, though, because, well, I don't know. I just thought it would be best," she stuttered.

"A huge sinkhole has opened up and swallowed our new house?"I guessed, sounding a little tenser than I probably should have.

"No, not exactly. It's just that, well, Alice and Jasper are going to be joining us for Thanksgiving dinner this year," she rushed.

"What? Why?" Whatever news I had been subconsciously expecting, this wasn't it.

"She's pregnant and the doctor doesn't want her to travel," Bella said quietly, but the smile on her face betrayed her feelings.

"Alice is pregnant? Really? When? How far along is she? Wait, why can't she travel?" I asked in a flurry of words.

Bella laughed, leaned into me, and played with the fingers that were intertwined with hers. "She is! It seems that she's almost three months, along and her doctor thinks that she is too thin to carry it to term. She was rather pissy about it, actually."

"She's pissed about being pregnant?" I knew that my tone was harsh this time. She had what we had lost and she was pissed about it?

Bella gently laid her hand on my arm and I looked down at her. I took a deep breath and tried to control the flaring of my nostrils. "That is what I thought too, at first. Really, she's just scared."

My heart sank instantly. How could I be mad at my little sister when I understood that fear? Then, I thought of Bella having to face my sister's news head on. "How are you? How did you handle it?"

"I yelled at her a little bit and basically accused her of being a heartless bitch," she confessed with a little laugh. "We got into an argument and she asked what made me such an expert."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I pulled her closer, needing her warmth and comfort. She snuggled into my chest.

"I thought she knew," she told me.

"No, I didn't tell anyone. My parents found out by reading your chart while I was out of the room. I didn't think it was anyone else's business," I muttered. I was on unfamiliar ground again, both for myself and for Bella. Her clues so far hadn't given me any indication as to how she was dealing with this and I wasn't so sure how I felt about it either.

She giggled lightly. "That became very obvious, very quickly. They were pretty supportive about it, though. Alice apologized and admitted that she's afraid she's going to lose the baby because she's too skinny and Rose ordered her chicken fingers and sent her salad back!"

"So, you're okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm really happy for them. Are you all right?"

"I think so. I'll call Alice later and get some details. Honestly, I think I'm more worried about her than anything."

"Are we finally 'healing?'" Bella asked with a silly smile on her face.

I grinned back. "You know what? I think we might be!" I kissed her with a smile on my face.

Bella left me with a smile firmly planted on her face and I was glad to see that she was finally recovering fully from her ordeal. It gave me hope that one day we could have our own family without the pain. My patients and their families appreciated my lifted mood for the rest of the night.

I called Alice the next day and congratulated her. She shared some of her concerns with me and I promised that I would keep an eye on her as well. I also suggested a nutritionist so that she would gain her weight in a healthy way.

At the end of our conversation, she got very quiet. _"Edward?"_ she asked carefully.

"Alice," I teased. I had a feeling where this was going and I didn't want my sister to feel bad for her good fortune.

"_Um, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about, you know. I don't want it to be weird between us or anything,"_ she stumbled.

"Baby sister, I am so happy for you," I reassured her. "Please don't think that either Bella or I are upset with you for this. In fact, we can't wait to spoil our little niece or nephew!"

"_Thanks, Edward. Oh and call Mom sometime this week, okay? She's feeling a little down since we are all missing Thanksgiving dinner. She said something about it being cruel to leave her to deal with Grandmother and Grandma on her own."_ Alice trilled a laugh and I joined her.

"I'll do that! Love you, Ali."

"_Love you too!"_

It was days like this that I was glad that I lived so close to Alice and I was secretly pleased that she would be with us for Thanksgiving. I would never admit that to my mother though. I was sure that she was regretting having the traditional meal at her house this year.

The week flew by and I forgot to call. Between moving into the new house, spending time with Bella, and working excessively, it was two weeks before I thought of it again. It wasn't Alice that reminded though, or Bella, it was the caller ID on my phone revealing that my mother was calling me.

I answered sheepishly. "Hi, Mom." I was putting the finishing touches on dinner before Bella got home.

"_Edward Anthony Cullen, did you forget something?"_ I could hear the slight teasing in her tone and, though I knew she was hurt, I also knew I was forgiven.

"I'm sorry, Mom. We've been so busy lately. How are you?"

"_I know you have been. I talk to your wife a couple times a week! Things are pretty good around here. Your dad is keeping his usual schedule, even though he keeps promising me that he is going to start cutting back so we can travel more. I finished the house just in time for Thanksgiving."_

"Oh, Mom, I'm so sorry we won't be there to see it!"

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about,"_ she hedged. I was instantly on alert. If she talked to Bella frequently, it couldn't be positive if she wanted to discuss it with me first.

"Okay?" I heard the front door shut and Bella's bag dropped next to the couch, where she always left it.

"_Well, I really wanted to see you guys and I didn't want to have to entertain your grandparents on my own."_

"Mother, what did you do?"

Bella strolled into the kitchen, smiled, and raised her eyebrow at the look on my face.

"_I took the liberty of moving Thanksgiving dinner to your house?"_

"You did what? Have you told Bella this?" I practically shouted.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked, instantly concerned.

"Mom invited the whole family to Thanksgiving dinner here," I told her.

Bella staggered backwards and I instinctively reached out to catch her. She situated herself in a chair before I got to her though. The shock was clear on her face.

Mom was shouting through the phone, trying to get my attention. _"Edward! Edward, please pick the phone back up!"_

"Sorry, Mom. I must be in shock," I said blandly. I flipped her to speakerphone. I wasn't worried about Bella saying anything as her mouth was still opening and closing soundlessly.

"_We won't impose. We'll stay in a hotel nearby and I'll do all the cooking. I just wanted to be with my kids for the holidays and I couldn't convince your dad to uninvite your grandparents. Please don't be upset with me," _she begged.

Bella was shaking her head slowly from side to side, like she was trying to clear her head. "Your grandmas? Here?" she practically mouthed. "But, but, they're insane!"

I chuckled and nodded in agreement. I wasn't sure how to answer this. It was clear that the decision had already been made and taken out of our hands. I would deal with Bella in a minute. "Mom, we'll get over it, but you're responsible for controlling Grandma Cullen and Grandmother Platt. Agreed?"

"_Yes, yes! Agreed! We'll be in on Tuesday, okay?"_

"Tuesday as in next week or the Tuesday before Thanksgiving?" I asked for clarification.

"_The Tuesday before Thanksgiving,"_ Mom replied with a chuckle.

"All right. One of us will call you later and we love you," I told her. We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. Bella was still sitting stock-still in the kitchen chair.

"Oh my God!" Bella whispered. "I never thought Esme would be a mother-in-law, but she is!"

"Well, yeah, she is my mother and you married me," I said, slightly confused.

"No, I mean the typical mother-in-law! She's turning into Grandma Cullen! She just invited five extra people from out of town to Thanksgiving dinner at our house. In three weeks."

"Ouch! Don't let her hear you say that. She might never forgive you. It will be okay. They will be staying at a hotel and she will do all the cooking. It will make it even easier for you," I reasoned.

Bella raised her eyebrow and gave me a perturbed look. "Are you really that dense?" she asked. "First of all, it would be really rude of us to allow them to stay in a hotel when we all have spare rooms for guests. Second, I cannot leave another woman alone to cook in my kitchen! She won't know where anything is and I was actually looking forward to cooking dinner!"

I held up my hands in surrender. I wasn't sure what to do in this situation. On one hand, I was completely appalled that my mother had invited our whole family to my house without our consent. On the other, I was thrilled that I was going to get to spend the holiday with them as planned. It didn't seem prudent to tell Bella that though.

"Give me the phone," Bella said brusquely and for a moment, I worried that she could actually read my mind. I handed it over without a word.

"Alice?" she said, her tone still not having lost its edge.

"No, everything is not all right; there's been a change of plans."

I tried to hit the speakerphone button because I was tired of hearing the one-sided conversation but Bella twisted away from me.

"Yeah, it seems that your mother decided we were all having Thanksgiving dinner at my house!"

"I know that, but that's not what I mean! I mean that she moved her dinner here. She just called and told me that even your grandparents are coming!"

Alice's responding shriek was loud enough for me to hear. _"What?"_

"You heard me. She tried to say that they would all stay in hotels but we both know that is not happening."

"I suggest that Grandma Cullen and the Platts stay with you while we put up your parents."

"Yes, that is exactly what I expect!" Bella sounded exasperated.

"No fucking way!" she shouted. "They're your grandparents! For that matter, they are your parents too!"

"Yes, I know that they are Edward's family too! No! They are not staying here!"

"You know what, fine! I'll call your mom and invite them to stay here and you call her and let her know why everyone else has to stay in a hotel."

It was time for me to step in, I was sure of it. I held my hand out for the phone and gave Bella a pointed look. She growled and slammed the phone into my palm before stalking off into the other room. I held the phone up to my ear and Alice was screaming on the other end.

"Alice? ALICE!" I yelled.

"_Edward? Oh, is Bella putting you on to fight her battles now?" _she seethed.

"Not exactly. I took the phone from her. So, I take it you don't want people staying at your place, right?" I attempted to ask calmly.

"_It's not that! I just don't need the additional stress right now. It's not good for me. I think that if they are going to insist on coming without an invitation, they should stay in a hotel!"_

"Which they are you referring to, Al?" I had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't talking about Mom and Dad. After all, they would pamper and spoil her rotten since she was providing the First Grandchild.

"_Our grandparents, Edward! They require a lot of work! Please don't ask me to do this!"_

"You know what? I won't. Let me talk to Mom. It only makes sense to have her here since she is cooking. You settle down and stop yelling. Go eat something," I teased.

"_Not funny,"_ she mumbled but I could hear the smile in her voice. _"Bye!_"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and followed the banging sound to Bella. She was putting toiletries in the guest bathroom and making no secret of her frustration. The boxes were getting the brunt of her anger.

"Bella?"

"Seriously! Does she think that we should have to put them all up here? We don't have the room and I cannot live with all five of them for almost a week. I did it once for her but I don't want them to invade my house. I know this is your family that we are talking about and I'm sorry if it offends you but as I recall, you didn't enjoy having to entertain just my mother for the little bit of time that you were around," she rambled on.

I leaned against the door frame during her rant and listened with a bemused smile on my face. When I was sure that she was finished, I straightened up and walked across the room to where she was and sat on the toilet. My elbows rested on my knees as I pondered the best way to handle this.

"Alice thinks that we should let them stay in a hotel. I know that we would both love to have Mom and Dad here but none of us really wants to put up their parents. Baby, I think I agree with her. I'll ask Mom what she thinks about staying here but having them in a hotel nearby, but I don't think that any of us can handle having to cater to them."

Bella sat back on her feet and shook her head. "I know that it is only a few more people but it feels so much more stressful now than having our closest friends over for a holiday meal. I can't believe that your mom would do this without saying anything!"

"I don't think she meant to upset you. I think she just really misses us." I suspected that the combination of Alice's wedding, Bella's attack, our surprise marriage, and the loss of the baby really shook my mom up and made her realize that she needed to spend more time with us. I tried to explain this to Bella without making her feel bad.

"I guess she has had a loaded year," Bella conceded. "Will you talk to her, please?"

"I'll talk to her," I agreed. "Can we go eat dinner now? It's probably cold, but I cooked!"

She smiled, took my hand, and let me lead her back to the kitchen.

After dinner, Bella went back to the guest bathroom and finished putting everything away. I cleaned up the mess from dinner and went back upstairs to help Bella get the guest room set up. I knew that we had almost three weeks before my parents showed up, but I also knew that Bella would feel better as soon as we were prepared.

What I didn't know was how far Bella would go to feel prepared for my parents' visit. After I called my mother and confirmed that they would stay here but that my grandparents would get a room nearby, Bella went into manic cleaning and unpacking mode. She was determined that every box had to be unpacked and everything put into its rightful place.

"Bella," I tried to reason, "my parents know that we just moved in. They aren't expecting perfection."

Her responding glare had me retreating to the study to put more of our books away. After lifting several hundred pounds of them, I was grateful that my work schedule would have me at the hospital for the rest of the week.

On the Saturday before Thanksgiving, I came home to Bella pacing in the kitchen. I really wanted nothing more than to sleep for a few hours but I didn't want to sneak past her.

"Hey baby," I called tiredly. "Everything okay?"

"What?" she asked distractedly. "Oh, hey honey. Everything's fine. Just getting together the grocery list. Your mom emailed me this list of dishes that she 'always makes' and I want to make sure we have all the ingredients."

"You know she'll be here Tuesday, right? She can go to the store then."

"I know, but I also know that she'll want to visit and I don't think I can take another grocery trip with a mother. The last one was trying enough," she grumbled.

"Well, if that's what you want to do. Are you ready to go now or can you wait a bit?" I asked.

"I can wait if you need me to," she said with surprise. "Why?"

"I thought I might go with you, if you can wait a bit. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Go on to bed. I'll wake you in a couple of hours," she said kindly and crossed the kitchen to kiss me. I pulled her close to me and deepened the kiss. My exhaustion was still forefront in my mind but my libido was making it a little less important.

Bella pulled away a little bit, breathless, and grinned at me. "Weren't you tired?"

"Yes, but now I'm horny," I mumbled against her collarbone, which I was now licking and nibbling.

"And in the mood to go to the grocery?" she chuckled.

"Not unless you're having sex with me at the store." I continued my exploration of her chest with my tongue.

Bella giggled and her breasts bounced right in front of my face. My hands wandered to her hips and I tugged on the hem of her sweater. She shook her head but raised her arms and allowed me to drag it over her head. Standing in the doorway of our kitchen, Bella shivered slightly and stepped into my arms.

"Take me upstairs, please," she whispered.

"Nope, going to take you right here," I grunted in my lust filled haze. I backed her into the wall next to the door frame and covered her body with mine. My lips attacked hers hungrily as my fingers fumbled with the clasp of her jeans.

I managed to yank all the buttons free and push the pants down Bella's legs. I ran my fingers back up her legs and plunged them inside her. She was already so wet and so ready for me. We broke apart as Bella shimmied the pants off of her and I lowered my scrubs. Within seconds, I lifted her to my waist, my hands on her gorgeous ass, and positioned myself at her entrance. She shifted and I grunted as my cock slid into her warmth.

I was tired and I was needy. I didn't have it in me to be gentle like I normally was. I pounded her into the wall with each thrust. And with each thrust, the groaning and expletives that poured from her mouth spurred me on. I could feel her body coiling and her grip on my hair and shoulder tightening.

"Ungh, Edward, argh," Bella screamed as she came undone and sagged against me. With a few more pushes and a loud groan, I spilled inside her and my legs gave out. We slid down the wall together, Bella still wrapped around me. I leaned into her and held her tightly. I was home, right where I was always meant to be.

Bella giggled into my shoulder. "Well, that was . . . unexpected."

I was breathless. "Good, I hope, though."

"Uh, yeah." She giggled again. "That was incredible. We should do that more often."

I laughed at the irony. I had been worried that I was too rough and that it was too ungentlemanly of me to fuck my wife against the kitchen wall, and she was telling me that she wanted it more often. I shook my head. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, silly man. Now, um, let's get off this floor and get you upstairs to bed. I'm dragging you with me to the store in a little bit." She laid a soft kiss on my lips and climbed off my lap, extending her hand to help me up.

Once our clothes were back in their proper places, I kissed my wife passionately and dragged myself up the stairs to our bedroom.

**Can you believe the nerve? Have your in-laws ever done something like this to you? Leave me a review and tell me about it!**


	39. Chapter 39: Family Time

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. SHOCK! I know, I was surprised too. WHIV is though. And I don't give you permission to use it. Ever. **

A/N: First of all, I would like to say thank you to riss usc-mam for pre-reading and to whynot for her fabulous beta job. Lolafalana was out of town this week promoting her book and whynot stepped up to the plate for me.

Thank you also for everyone that bid on me in the FGB auction. FGB raised more than $123,000 for Alex's Lemonade Stand and I have never been more proud of this fandom. Thank you all for making it possible. There will be more at the bottom so check out the note there.

**Chapter 39: Family Time**

**EPOV**

Bella let me sleep for almost four hours before telling me that we had to go to the grocery before they ran out of food. I moved as slowly as I could because, silly me, I thought she was joking. She wasn't.

The grocery store nearest to our house was a madhouse. We had to park at the back of the lot and the stock boys crowded the aisles, desperately trying to restock the barren shelves. They weren't overly successful and most of us just started taking what we wanted from the pallets.

I was pretty sure that we bought more food for this one meal than we bought for ourselves for a month and I wasn't entirely sure that we had the space to store it all but I did as I was told and retrieved the items Bella ordered. When we got home, it took both of us three trips to get it all into the house and Bella spent the rest of the day organizing it. I considered asking her what she wanted to make for dinner but quickly rethought that plan and just ordered Chinese.

Between working and rescrubbing the already clean house, Bella was practically frantic. I was actually happy for once that I had to work all day Sunday and Monday. I was not happy about being on the oncology ward but most of the kids were excited about the meal that the food service staff was preparing for them on Thursday. Keira, a sweet little girl with rhabdomyosarcoma, told me excitedly about the sweet potatoes with marshmallows that Joey, the "head chef", had promised her.

"Are you going to be here to eat with us, Dr. Cullen?" she asked while bouncing on her bed. Her mother tried to remind her sit still but I waved off her complaints. I was happy that, after her first three rounds of chemotherapy, she was still energetic enough to move around like that.

"Not on Thursday, Keira," I told her with a smile. "My parents are coming in from Washington to eat dinner at my house. I'll be here on Friday and Saturday, though."

"Do you need me to save you some sweet potatoes?" she asked innocently.

I laughed. "No, but thank you. Why don't you eat my share for me?"

Her eyes lit up and a huge smile crept over her face. Like most of the kids here, she appreciated the little things. As difficult as it was sometimes to treat these chronically ill children, it was refreshing to see the world through their eyes.

After I assured her that I would have plenty of the sugary delight and checked her vitals, I tucked the covers around her and tweaked the bandana she started had recently started wearing.

My phone beeped with a text message as I left her room. _Do you think your parents would prefer French or Colombian roast coffee?_

_As long as there's coffee, I don't think they'll care. _I laughed at the ridiculous freak out.

_Don't laugh at me! I want them to feel at home. _

_Then serve Folgers. _

_!_

I laughed again and continued with my rounds. I was looking over some lab results when my phone beeped again.

_Are they allergic to any detergents?_

_Not that I know of. Why?_

_I didn't want to cause a rash with the towels. Never mind, I use the same type as your mom. _

Phyllis, the nurse on duty, gave me a strange look when I shook my head and dropped my phone back in my lab coat pocket. I ordered a few more tests to follow up on some of the more unpleasant readings and picked up a few more charts to notate. Within minutes, my phone buzzed again.

_Do you think I should get some fresh cranberries?_

_For what?_

_Cranberry sauce! _

I furrowed my brow and thought back to our trip to the grocery store two days before. _I thought we bought 5 cans at the store?_

_We did but what if someone wants the real thing?_

I groaned out loud. _I like the stuff in the can. _

There was no response, but I set my phone next to me just in case it beeped again. The noise that came instead was from Nancy.

"Is everything all right, Dr. Cullen? You seem a little tense tonight."

"Other than my wife going crazy at home because my parents are coming to town tomorrow, everything is fine." I turned to face her full on. "Is that normal?"

"You just moved in, right? This is the first time they've been to your house?" she asked with a trace of humor.

"Yes," I answered, still clueless.

She nodded and laughed. "It's normal. It's a woman thing," she assured me.

I gave her a look that was part disbelief and part madness, but assented. "If you say so, I guess I'll go with it. Hey, have you been down to Tia Carrelli's room lately?"

"Not in the last hour or so, why?"

"Was she alert?" I asked. Scanning her chart, I suspected that my patient had taken a turn for the worse.

"No, she was asleep. Her dad said she fell asleep around 9:30. Is something wrong?" The concern in her voice was evident.

"I'm not sure. I'll look in on her in a few minutes," I responded absently. In truth, her white blood cell count was increasing at an alarming rate, indicating that a secondary infection was setting in.

I checked in on her and a couple of other patients before settling in for the night. Bella sent me a quick text telling me goodnight around one in the morning but didn't respond to my answering text. For some reason, it disturbed me that she didn't tell me that she loved me tonight but I brushed it off, knowing that I was tired and she was stressed out.

I got home about eight and went straight to bed. Bella had already left for the day. I was a little disappointed that I hadn't gotten to see her and that we wouldn't really be alone for almost a week, but the exhaustion set in and I fell into a fitful sleep.

Nightmares plagued me and I woke up around noon in a cold sweat. In the latest one, Bella was standing in our doorway with her suitcase in hand. She was shouting that she was leaving me because I didn't care enough about the cranberry sauce. I was supposed to meet my parents at the airport at three so I got cleaned up and grabbed some coffee. The image of Bella leaving was engraved on my brain. I couldn't think of anything else and there was still no response from her to distract me. Instead of heading straight to the airport, I went by her office first.

When I was out front, I called her cell phone.

"_Bella Cullen speaking."_

"Hi, Bella Cullen," I said with a smile. "Do you have any free time in your schedule this afternoon?"

"_Edward? Aren't you supposed to be picking up your parents?"_ She sounded confused but, thankfully, not angry.

"I have some time. Can I come in for a minute?"

"_You're here? Um, I'll come out to you," _she decided quickly.

I groaned. "Is there some reason you don't want me to come into your office?"

"_What? No! It's just been a long day and I want to get out of here for a minute. Why would you think that? Argh! I'll be right out."_

Within less than two minutes, Bella was walking purposefully through the doors and out to the car. She didn't look happy.

"Edward? What is going on with you?" she demanded.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and stared at the pavement. "I just need to see you. I'm sorry."

I saw her feet take a step back and I heard her sharp intake of breath. "Why are you sorry?" Her voice was tight and I could almost hear the fear in her voice.

My gaze returned to her face and I gave her a half-smile. "You don't want me here and I bothered you. I'm heading to the airport to pick up Mom and Dad now, so I guess I'll see you at home?" I hated feeling like this, exposed and vulnerable. Bella and I had worked hard on our communication but now I felt like there must have been something I missed. She was short and cold and I wasn't welcome at her office. Was there someone else?

Bella took a tentative step forward and she reached out her hand to me. When I didn't take it right away, she moved forward again and took my hand. "Would you like to come in? My office isn't very private and my co-workers are nosy, but we can go sit at my desk if you want to. I'm sorry. It's been a really long day—hell, it's been a really long week and I am so ready to get out of here."

"Is that all it is?" My tone was harsher than I intended.

"What else would it be?" Bella sounded weary.

"There's not . . . someone else?" She narrowed her eyes and her mouth dropped open. "It's just, I know I haven't been around much and you were pissed last night and never replied and I just . . . I don't know." My shoulders slumped in defeat. I was ready for this weekend to be over and it hadn't even begun yet. If there was some substance to my fears, Bella and I didn't need my parents in the middle of it.

A laugh bubbled out of Bella's chest and she lurched forward, falling into me and resting her head on my chest. "I love you!" she choked out between peals. When her breathing regulated and her laughter died down, she tilted her head up to look into my eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. There's only you. I wasn't pissed last night. I didn't reply because I realized how stupid I was being and that I was probably bugging the hell out of you. I've been so worried about what your parents were going to want and think that I forgot that doing what you want is more important. I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you."

"I love you, too. I think I just miss you." I hugged her tightly to me. "What time are you going to be home?" I smiled at the last part. Regardless of the months that had passed, it still made me happy to think of our house as our home.

"If I'm lucky, I'll be there when you all get there. Since I'm not, probably sometime after five," she answered ruefully. "I'm taking a half day tomorrow and I'm off on Friday, so I have to get a few things done."

"I'll have dinner ready for you, then." I placed my fingers under her chin and tilted it upwards so I could kiss her properly. I lost myself to the sensation of her lips moving against mine and it took someone cat-calling from the sidewalk to remind me that we were on display.

"Go pick up your parents," she said with a chuckle. Her blush was in full force and I grinned at her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I got back in the car and watched her walk back inside. I hated seeing her leave but I sure loved watching her go.

My parents called when they got off the plane and I let them know that I was waiting outside of baggage claim. The next fifteen minutes were a mixture of nervousness and excitement. This would be the first trip that my parents were here to visit Bella and me as a couple and it had been so long since I had seen them. The last time they were here, it certainly wasn't a positive time.

Mom strolled out, searching for me in the line of cars, with Dad following behind loaded down with suitcases. She finally saw me and dashed towards me, enveloping me in her arms as soon as she reached me.

"Oh, Edward! I am so glad to see you!" Her relieved, motherly tone was evident in my ear.

"Hi, Mom," I chuckled. She broke her grip and leaned back, studying my face. I reached out and shook my father's hand when he got close enough and he shook his head at Mom's inspection.

"Well, other than the bags under your eyes, you look well," she said as she finished.

Dad and I laughed again and moved to load their luggage into the trunk. It barely fit but we managed. Dad folded himself into the backseat and we were on our way to the house.

"Are you sure that Bella doesn't mind us staying?" Mom asked worriedly.

"She's spent the last three weeks getting ready for it," I offered, not wanting to lie. Honestly, I wasn't sure if Bella was happy about it or not, but there was no changing her mind on the subject.

"Oh no! I hope she didn't go to too much trouble!"

Dad laughed in the backseat. "Esme, you called the poor girl and told her that you had invited her in-laws and their parents to her new house for Thanksgiving dinner. You spend months preparing for our parents to come for the holidays. You'll be lucky if she doesn't want to poison you!"

"Carlisle!"

"Well, I'm just saying," he teased.

"Humph! What are we doing for dinner? Bella's not at home cooking, is she?" Mom asked.

"No, she's still at work. I told her that I would have something ready when she got there. We've got about-" I checked the time- "an hour and half before she walks in the door. What are you all in the mood for?" We were pulling into our neighborhood and I was getting a little nervous. This was the first time I'd made a major decision, other than my marriage, without my parents' input and I wondered what they would think. I parked in the driveway and stared at the house, my hands twisting around the steering wheel.

"Is this it?" my dad asked from the backseat.

"Home sweet home," I said nervously.

"Honey, it's beautiful! Now I see why Bella said she fell in love with it right away. Can we go in?" Mom asked.

I nodded and got out to get their stuff. Once inside the house, I showed them to the guest bedroom on the ground floor. Bella had decided about a week ago that the downstairs bedroom would be better for them and had moved all of the linens. I took them on the grand tour and Mom oohed and aahed over every little thing.

"It's a beautiful home, Edward," my dad said quietly while my mother was gushing over something across the room. "Are things going well?"

"Yes," I responded with a nod, "other than the fact that we don't see each other very often. I've never been happier."

"I can tell. And this part gets better." The rest of his thought was interrupted by my phone ringing.

It was Bella, so I stepped out onto the back porch for a little privacy.

"Hey, baby," I answered.

"_Hi."_ She sounded even more tired than she had earlier in the day. _"I'm finally on my way."_

"Good, I can't wait to see you."

"_Did your parents make it in okay?"_

"They did. They love the house. Is there something specific you want for dinner before I get started?"

"_Not really. Surprise me. I am so tired I can barely think straight,"_ she complained.

"Why was the day so long?"

"_Jane has me working with a few of her new authors and some of them really suck. One of them in particular is not taking the editing suggestions well and keeps pointing out that her usage of punctuation is unconventional but it is 'her style.' She doesn't seem to grasp that there is a point to punctuation and that she needs to use it if she ever hopes to sell her book!"_

"Let me guess, she is going for stream of consciousness like e e cummings?"

"_Something like that but she's writing a young adult novel. Ugh! Are you off any this weekend?"_ Her voice sounded hopeful and there was a hint of suggestion to it.

"Hmmm, did you have something in mind?" I teased.

"_Maybe,"_ she teased back.

"I'm off tomorrow and Thursday. I have to go in at about four Friday morning and I won't be home until late Saturday afternoon. I'm off on Sunday, though. Think we can make some time for ourselves in there somewhere?" I hinted.

"_I think that if I can't find some time to have your cock in my mouth, I might have to kick everyone out of the house in the middle of dinner."_

She said it so matter-of-factly that I coughed on my own spit. "What?" I choked out.

"_Gotcha! Although, I do like the idea,"_ she purred.

I was sure that I was sporting the world's stupidest look on my face. "Um, I'm pretty sure I can make that happen tonight. How long 'til you're home?"

Bella giggled. _"About ten minutes now. Shouldn't you be cooking me some dinner, Dr. Cullen?"_

"Fuck, Bella. I can't walk back into the house right now! I'm pretty sure my parents are going to notice that I have a not so little problem!"

She giggled again. _"I love you. See you in a few!"_

"Bella!" I whined as she hung up. I adjusted myself as best as I could and went back into the house. Mom and Dad were unpacking in their room when I finally found them.

"I'm getting ready to make some dinner. Do you all have any preferences?" I asked while leaning against the door frame.

"Nonsense!" my mother declared. "There's no need to dirty up the kitchen tonight. We're taking you all out to dinner. Is there a good Italian place nearby?"

"Mangia Mangia is close by," I answered. "It's supposed to be good, but we haven't been there."

"That sounds good!"

I watched my parents for another moment and then I heard the front door open and close. Bella was home. My mother smiled at me and motioned with her head toward the living room.

"We'll give Bella a chance to change and then we'll head out. How does that sound?" Dad asked with a knowing smile on his face.

My smile grew wider and I ran off to meet Bella. She was just shrugging off her coat in the foyer when I slid across the hard wood floor. She giggled at my antics and I enveloped her in my arms. Our lips met in a hard kiss and I pulled back reluctantly to tell her the plans. Then, I practically dragged her upstairs to change. Truthfully, I just wanted to see her naked, even if I couldn't act on it until much later.

Bella had other ideas. She discarded her suit in heap on the floor and undid my jeans hastily. Before I could react, she fell to her knees in front of me and took my dick into her warm, wet mouth.

"Oh, God, Bella," I moaned in appreciation. We didn't have a lot of time, but I wasn't going to last long at this rate.

She scraped my shaft with her teeth and I had to grit my teeth against my building orgasm. I twined my fingers into her hair and rubbed her head, not to guide but to show my appreciation. The feeling of her mouth moving up and down my cock and the tip hitting the back of her throat was too much for me and I came with a low grunt before I could warn her. Breathing heavily, I looked down at the gorgeous woman in front of me and I saw the moisture in her eyes.

Quickly, I pulled away from her, picked her up and settled her next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry, baby. Please, I'm sorry," I murmured into her ear.

Bella laughed softly and I felt her swallow. "Don't be sorry. I've wanted to do that since you came to see me this afternoon. It just caught me off guard and I was trying not to gag!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, better than okay. Did you enjoy that?" she asked me shyly.

"Uh, yeah," I snorted. I kissed her fully and then cuddled her into my chest. We sat there for several minutes before steps downstairs reminded us both of the company we had and our plans for the evening.

"Let's continue this later," Bella whispered as she stood and moved over to the closet. I pulled my jeans back on and reclined on the bed, watching as she donned a beautiful red sweater and her favorite jeans. She was a tease and it was going to drive me crazy for the rest of the evening.

We all piled into Bella's car, because the backseat was larger, and made our way to the restaurant. After we shared a bottle of wine over appetizers, conversation flowed freely and Bella relaxed. It was nice to spend time with my parents when there was no agenda. Dad and I swapped hospital stories and Mom laughed at Bella's editing tales.

Our server was nice enough not to actually kick us out but she did, not so subtly, let us know that they were officially closed shortly after nine. We all piled back into the car and started driving towards the house.

"So, kids, what is the game plan for the next few days?" Dad asked with a hint of teasing.

"Well, we get to sleep in tomorrow while Bella goes to work," I said, throwing a smirk at Bella. "Thursday dinner is scheduled for one o'clock, but other than that, whatever you want."

"Alice is planning for us all to go shopping on Friday. There is some store that opens at three she is determined to be at," Bella interjected.

"Three?" Mom gasped. "Is she crazy?"

"Yes," Bella and I replied together. Everyone laughed.

When we arrived at home, Mom and Dad announced that they were tired from their day of travel and that they were retiring for the night, if we didn't mind. Bella and I both hugged them goodnight and headed upstairs to our room; it was the earliest either of us had been to bed in weeks.

As much as I wanted to continue our earlier activities, my eyes drifted closed as soon as I lay down. By the time Bella finished her evening bathroom rituals, I was well on my way to the land of Nod. I felt Bella climb in next to me and she giggled as she curled up next to my side.

"I love you," I mumbled, but it sounded garbled, even to my own ears.

Bella giggled again and kissed me lightly. "I love you, too," she whispered. "Get some rest." And I did.

When I woke up the next morning, Bella was already gone and the bed was cold. I shrugged on a T-shirt and trudged down the stairs. I could hear soft voices in the kitchen and went to join my parents.

Mom and Dad were both sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee. Mom was cuddled up in a fluffy robe that Bella had purchased just for this purpose and Dad was already dressed in a sweater and khakis.

"Morning," I said with a yawn, heading to the coffee maker for some much needed caffeine.

"Good morning, sleepy head," my mom teased. A quick check of the clock showed that it was almost nine-thirty.

I grunted and nodded my head in acknowledgement and continued to pour my coffee. After a couple of sips, I smiled at them and grabbed two pieces of toast.

"Have you been up long?" I asked.

"Your dad has been. He ate breakfast with Bella before she left, but I just got up a little bit ago," Mom informed me. "I'm not sure if I told you before but the house is lovely, Edward. Thank you for letting us stay here."

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you all came." I stared at my toast while admitting, "I was really upset that we weren't going to be able to have a family meal this year. I know that it's my fault we haven't had more of them in the last few years and I was really looking forward to it."

Mom patted my hand and smiled at me once I looked up. "It will be good to have everyone around the table again. And speaking of the table, do you know when Bella is coming home today?"

"Mid-day?" I guessed. "Is there something you need to do today?"

Dad started snickering and Mom leveled her gaze at him. "Oh don't you start! You enjoy this meal as much as everyone else and it takes time!" She turned back to me. "I need to start on dinner and I didn't want to invade the kitchen without Bella here."

"Oh, well, you can, if you want. I'll show you where everything is," I offered. "I'm sure that Bella won't mind."

"Well, I could get started on some things," Mom considered, then rose. "I'm going to go get ready for the day." She kissed my head as she walked by and ruffled my hair.

Dad rolled his eyes as soon as she was out of the room. "Where can we escape to?" he stage-whispered.

"I am sure we can find somewhere to go," I whispered back. "Let me go get cleaned up and we'll get out of here." I left the table and considered what we could do. Dad and I hadn't really done anything, just the two of us in years. Usually, we were surrounded other members of the family or had a specific task to do. The last time I could remember doing something, just the two of us, had been in high school when we tossed a baseball around.

Later that day, Dad and I wandered along Lake Michigan talking about our lives and skipping stones along the water. We had gone to a local artist down on the pier for a painting for Mom; their anniversary was weeks away and Dad wanted her to have something unique.

"How are things between you and Bella?" he asked while gazing at the churning liquid steel of the lake.

"Good, most of the time. It's hard to be gone so much," I admitted.

"Yes, it is hard. I remember it all too well. I was devoted to you and your mother but I felt like I missed so much and that I let her down a lot. She was always very understanding, but those first few years really taxed our marriage."

"That is why you counseled me against it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I think that Bella has the patience to deal with it, like your mother did, but women like them are few and far between. Given what happened in July, have you all talked about children?" he asked delicately.

I was quiet for a time and used the rhythm of the waves to ground me. "A few times. Bella had trouble in the beginning and isn't ready to go down that path yet."

"You are?" he asked, surprised.

"I think so," I responded quietly. "It's hard losing a child, even one that you didn't know, but I want to move on and build our future together."

"I can only imagine, son."

We walked in silence for a few minutes more before the breeze blowing in got to be too much. It wasn't a particularly cold day, but the wind was freezing.

"Do you think it's safe to go back to the house yet?" Dad asked with a smirk.

I checked my watch. "It's after three. Bella should be home by now entertaining Mom. Care to take me on in some Wii Sports?"

"Don't you mean, care to lose?" He laughed jovially.

"Well, I don't intend to. Can you not take it, old man?" I challenged.

"Oh, you're on!" he accepted.

**BPOV**

Edward was so tired and I left him sleeping when I got up for work. I was surprised to see Carlisle lounging in his pajamas at the kitchen table. I poured my coffee and joined him.

"Good morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?" he asked pleasantly.

"I did, thank you. Did you?" I returned.

"Yes, ma'am. The spare bed is quite comfortable, as a matter of fact."

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked while picking apart my bagel.

He gave me a small smile. "I always get up this early. I have found that after doing it for so many years, I am unable to sleep in. It bugs the hell out of Esme, but what do you do?"

I smiled back at him. "Are you really thinking of cutting back your hours so that you and Esme can travel more?"

"You mean, am I cutting back my hours so that we can come to Chicago and spoil our grandkids?" he teased.

"Something like that," I replied with a smile. Despite all the pain of the past, it was easy to talk to Carlisle and I found it unexpectedly comforting.

"Oh," he breathed out. "Well, I keep meaning to. I've told the hospital that they need to find someone part time but, so far, they've had no takers. Forks really isn't brimming with doctors eager to put in extra hours at the hospital," he said ruefully.

"No, I don't imagine that it is," I agreed with a small chuckle.

I kissed his cheek as I left for work and made my way to the office as quickly as I could manage. With the offices closed for the Thanksgiving holiday, everyone was running around frantically. Jane called me into her office to go over the new authors and what we could expect for the holiday season and the coming year. Alec's book had been released on Tuesday to critical acclaim and we were expecting it to be on the top of the bestseller's list very quickly. Jane had managed to get publishing contracts for a couple of our new authors and we had to have the finished manuscripts delivered before Christmas.

Once I contacted those authors from whom I did not have current texts, I packed those I did have into my bag and left for the weekend. I knew that it was a little early but my in-laws were at my house and my neurotic tendencies were worming their way out.

When I arrived at the house, there was no one in the living room but I could hear a soft humming coming from the kitchen. Esme was leaning over the island, kneading soft dough on the counter. As I watched, she broke off a piece, rolled it into a ball and placed it into a waiting pan.

"Hey Esme," I said as I walked into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Oh, hi, Bella!" she called cheerfully. "I'm so glad that you are home. I thought I would make some homemade rolls for tomorrow. I hope you don't mind. Edward told me to make myself at home." The skin between her eyebrows puckered and she appeared to be truly concerned that I would be upset with her.

"I don't mind at all. Where are Edward and Carlisle, anyway?"

"Who knows? They took off a couple of hours ago in an attempt to escape," she chuckled.

"Let me change and I'll be right back down," I told her. "Then we can really get started!" I heard her laughter behind me as I went to change. A few minutes later, I returned to the kitchen, clad in jeans and a T-shirt. Esme was still loading rolls into the pan. There were pans covered in towels placed all around the kitchen and I chuckled to myself at the sheer volume of bread we would have for dinner.

"Okay, so, the menu," I started. "We have turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, corn, green beans, mashed potatoes, rolls, deviled eggs, and sweet potatoes for dinner, right?"

"Yes," she answered, pausing in her work. "We've also got Jell-O for a salad. I know we need to make another one, but I really don't like my mother's seven layer salad. Also, there need to be two stuffings. Helen insists that we have this oyster stuffing every year. No one eats it except her but we have to have it anyway. What do you have planned for dessert?"

"Pumpkin pie and apple pie, at least. I was also thinking of making a pumpkin cheesecake and a pecan pie. Is there anything else I need to make?"

"Uh, no. I think that will do." She smiled indulgently at me.

"So, the turkey will go in tomorrow, corn and green beans are easy and so are the mashed potatoes. The sweet potatoes will have to made tomorrow too. Edward wants the cranberry sauce in a can so that should be easy. That leaves the deviled eggs, Jell-O, rolls and pies to make today. Do we need to do anything for the stuffing?" I recapped.

"Helen is bringing her stuffing with her and Alice only eats Stove Top. Why don't you start on the desserts and I'll get everything else done," Esme suggested.

With a nod of agreement, I put on some music and began work on the pumpkin cheesecake. My kitchen was soon filled with the delicious scents of rising bread, pumpkins and spices. While the cheesecake baked in the oven, I started on the crusts for the other three pies. Esme was shocked to learn that I made my own from scratch. It was an old habit but I loved the unique texture of mine.

With the pureed pumpkin already out, I mixed up the pumpkin pie filling next and set the finished product on the stove to await the oven. Esme filled one shelf of the refrigerator with individual goblets of red, orange, yellow and green Jell-O. She claimed they looked festive and I just giggled at her. While the eggs were boiling, she helped me chop all the pecans for the pie and stir the filling.

I had never had a mother figure to cook with before, as my own mother was a disaster in the kitchen. We teased about her parents and her in-laws and Esme made me promise to call her Helen if she ever began to act like her mother-in-law. It was a really great way to bond with her because there was no pressure and no expectation. With food in front of us, there was always something to talk about and we only had to be as heavy as we wanted to.

While moving the cheesecake to cool, I decided that it was time to say some things that I had been putting off. Esme was whipping up the filling for the deviled eggs and swinging her hips to the beat of the music.

I busied myself with readying the pecan pie. "Um, Esme?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes, dear," she responded with a smile in her voice.

"I just, well, I just wanted to say thank you." I kept my gaze averted as my cheeks reddened.

"You're most welcome. But for what are you thanking me?" she asked tenderly.

"For always being there for me, especially when I'm a basket case some nights. For not being mad at me for taking Edward the way I did. For being a mom," I finished quietly. Tears were threatening to fall and I hastily sniffed them back.

"Oh, Bella," she sighed. "You don't know how much it means to me that you lean on me the way you do. Edward outgrew me years ago. I know he loves me but I don't feel like he needs me much anymore. Carlisle fills that role for him now. And Alice . . . Lord, she's so independent. She left me behind when you girls were in college. I heard from her a lot that first year, but you filled the confidante role in her life and she didn't need me for that. She still doesn't. I love that one of my kids still needs a mom." I could see the tears welling in her eyes too. She took several deep breaths to calm herself.

"I love you, sweetie. I always have. It makes me so happy to see you and Edward together. Do I wish I could have been there for your wedding? Of course I do! But as long as you'll have me around some for the actual marriage, I think I'll get over it," she teased.

An idea occurred to me then and I resolved to talk to Edward about it as soon as he came home. In the meantime, I focused on the pie in front of me. Esme and I chatted here and there while we worked, just spending time together.

I was cutting apples for the apple pies—Esme had suggested that I make two—when I heard the front door open and Edward's laughter ring through the living room. Within moments, his arms snaked around my waist and he placed a kiss on my neck. He distracted me and the knife in my hand slipped.

"Shit!" I shouted, as blood dripped onto the cutting board from my thumb. I ran over to the sink and immediately ran my thumb under cool water so that I could see what I had done. I was no stranger to cooking accidents and this wasn't the first time I had cut myself while preparing the filling for apple pie.

"Baby, are you okay?" Edward said in a panic, rushing over to help me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Esme, can you grab the apples so they don't get blood on them? I need to wash off the cutting board," I directed.

Esme snatched the apples off the board and dropped them into the bowl I had set aside. She was bringing the cutting board over to me when I caught sight of Edward's face.

"What?" I asked. He looked shocked, incredulous and a little angry.

"Give me that," he spat, grabbing the cutting board from his mother. "Put some pressure on your thumb to stop the bleeding."

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"Seriously? I kiss you, you cut yourself, and now all you can think about is finishing the pies?" he retorted.

"They're important," I answered in a small voice. I guessed that he didn't like apple pie if he didn't care about it. Personally, it was my favorite part of Thanksgiving dinner.

Edward dropped the cutting board into the basin and stepped over to me. He rested one of his large hands on my shoulder and used the other to tilt my head up. "They aren't as important as you," he said softly. "I'm sorry. You just scared me. Please don't cry."

I sniffed and smiled at him. "I'm okay. See?" I held up my finger and unwound the paper towel I had wrapped around it. Blood seeped to the surface and highlighted the edge of the cut. Edward shook his head and snorted as I popped my thumb into my mouth.

"Stay here," he ordered.

I rolled my eyes and stood next to the sink, waiting for Edward to return. I wasn't sure when Esme had left the kitchen but she peeked around the doorframe.

"Is it safe?" she whispered with a giggle. I laughed and nodded at her. She tiptoed over to me and shifted me to the side with her hip.

"I'll get this. Why don't you get everything else ready?" she suggested.

When Edward came back, his mother was finishing up the apples and I was stirring up the sugar, flour, cinnamon, nutmeg and lemon juice. He reached for my hand, applied a butterfly bandage, kissed me and left without another word. Esme giggled again and we put the pies together. In the other room, we could hear the sounds of Wii bowling and Carlisle and Edward razzing each other.

While we were switching pies in the oven, the front door flew open and I could hear Alice squealing. I grinned as I watched her fling herself at Carlisle. He scooped her up and hugged her tightly. An image of Edward spinning around a smaller version of me flashed through my mind and, for the first time, I didn't feel the accompanying pain with the vision.

Jasper strolled over and hugged Esme, who had pushed past me from the kitchen. Alice let go of her father long enough to rush Esme and sink into her embrace.

"Ooh! I am so glad that you all are here!" Alice gushed in a high pitched voice. "Sorry to barge in like this but I couldn't wait anymore! Can we do dinner together?"

"Why don't we order some pizza?" Edward suggested. "It's easy to clean up and as the kitchen is already starting to look like a disaster . . ." He laughed as he sidestepped my elbow. Everyone agreed heartily and he went into the kitchen to call it in.

"Weren't you all supposed to pick up your grandparents at the airport this afternoon?" I had just realized that they weren't at the house.

Alice rolled her eyes. "We did. I tried to get them to come with us but Grandmother kept saying that she didn't want to intrude and that she was tired from their trip. Grandma backed her up and so we took them to the hotel so they could 'lie down.' Grandfather acted like he wanted to leave them here and come with us but Grandmother did not allow it."

Esme shook her head and I ushered everyone over to the couches. Edward scooted in next to me and threw his arm over my shoulder while we talked and waited for the pizza. Carlisle asked Alice about her pregnancy and she reported that she had already gained seven pounds of the forty they wanted her to gain. She said that everything looked normal and, as long as she kept her weight up, she shouldn't have a greater risk of complications than anyone else.

The pizza arrived and I poured wine for Esme and myself. Alice poured herself some milk and the three men grabbed beer. Esme suggested that we play a board game while we ate and visited. Edward and Alice wanted Monopoly, I voted for Scrabble and Jasper asked for Trivial Pursuit. Carlisle perused all of them, thinking, and settled on Yahtzee.

We played until long after the sun had set. Alice was barely awake and Jasper declared that it was time to put his baby to bed. Alice giggled and gathered her things. She promised to be over early in the morning. While Carlisle and Esme walked them out, I told Edward my idea and he smiled widely at me.

"I think that is a great idea! Let me put it in so we can really surprise them!"

When they came back in, it didn't escape my notice that Esme's eyes were a little red and wet. I asked them to sit on the couch while Edward fiddled with the remote.

"Okay, so we thought we could watch a movie for a little while," Edward stated. I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, honey, I don't know. I'm getting pretty tired and tomorrow is going to be a long day," Esme started to protest.

"It won't take long," he said firmly.

Esme raised her eyebrows and looked over at Carlisle. He just shrugged and settled into the couch to watch. Edward sat next to me, right on the edge of the sofa. He was clearly anxious about showing this to his parents. I supposed that the memory of their reaction to our marriage was fresh in his mind at the moment.

"Cullen-Swan Wedding" appeared on the screen in the pretty font the chapel used and Esme sucked in a huge breath next to me.

She turned to us with wide eyes. "Is this? Is this your wedding?"

Edward swallowed and nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the screen. Esme snagged the remote from him and paused it.

"There's really a video of your wedding?" Her voice sounded so hopeful and I wanted to laugh given that she had paused it.

Edward seemed incapable of answering so I did it for him. "Yes, we found it when we started moving his stuff over to my old apartment. I thought you all might like to see it."

She nodded vigorously, her eyes still wide, and Edward finally broke from his trance. "Then press the button and watch it, Mom," he said teasingly.

She pressed play and sat riveted as they panned through the scenes of us getting ready. I laughed and nudged Edward while he nervously played with my ring in his pocket on the screen. He flashed me his trademark crooked grin and put his arm over my shoulders. Esme gasped again when she saw Edward standing at the altar and me walking down the aisle. The ceremony wasn't long but Esme had tears streaming down her face by the time she saw us kiss.

Once we left the chapel, Esme stopped the video and turned to us accusingly. "I thought you both told me that you didn't know each other and that you all were drunk."

"We were," I assured her.

"Yeah, I met Bella Friday morning." Edward sounded a little bewildered.

"Well, that didn't look like 'just met' to me!" she said indignantly.

Carlisle chuckled behind her. "Maybe some things are just meant to be, Es. By the way, who were those people with you? I kind of thought Alice and Jasper were there."

"Uh, no. That was Peter and Charlotte. They got married earlier in the evening and are the ones that convinced us to go." Edward rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"But where were Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett?"

Edward looked to me and we both burst out laughing. "We, uh, got separated. They were off doing their own things."

"Like what?" Esme asked. Her tone was kind of dangerous.

"Trust me, Mom. You do NOT want to know," Edward said emphatically. "Anyway, that was our wedding. I'm sorry that you all didn't get to be there but we wanted to share what we could."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Esme said, leaning over me to hug Edward tightly. "And you too, Bella. We love you both."

"Love you, too, Mom and Dad," we repeated like little children.

"All right kids, now go to bed," Carlisle said, playing along, then he laughed too.

We all hugged goodnight, Edward and I shut down the house and checked the stove, and then we all went to our rooms. As soon as the door shut behind me, Edward pressed me against it, his hot mouth insistent upon mine.

"God, I love you, woman," he whispered against my lips. "Every time we watch that video, I want to recreate our wedding night, over and over again."

"Then let's," I mumbled back between kisses. I pushed him backwards towards our bed but he halted in the middle of the room and turned away.

"That would be so easy, if only we could _remember _it!" he hissed.

"Edward," I whispered, still conscious of the fact that we had visitors downstairs and unsure of how well sound carried in the house. I laid my hand upon his back and I could feel and see him breathing heavily.

"Don't!" he whispered back harshly.

"No, you don't!" I said furiously. "What happened? One minute, we were well on our way to a night filled with bliss and now we're arguing in the middle of our bedroom floor over something we cannot change!"

"We aren't arguing," he argued. "Our wedding day was the most important day of our lives and our only knowledge of it comes from a crappy wedding video and maybe two people that we don't even know. I can't remember our wedding and that pisses me off!"

I tugged him by the hand and led him over to the bathroom. Without a word, I began running water in the tub and added some fruity bubble bath to the water. I turned and brushed my teeth. All the while, Edward stared at me uncomprehendingly.

"What are you doing?" I asked of his still figure. His answering confused look did not inspire any confidence in me. "We are taking a bath. It will be a little difficult if you are still fully dressed."

It wasn't, though, until I turned off the water and started removing my clothes that Edward bolted into action. Something about the sight of my naked body must have penetrated the wall around his brain because as soon as I was unclothed, he started fumbling with his buttons as fast as he could.

I stuck my foot in the bathtub. Edward dropped his pants. I settled into the warm water. Edward brushed his teeth. Finally, Edward nudged me forward with his foot and slid his body in behind mine. He sighed as I cuddled in between his legs and leaned my head back onto his shoulder.

"Care to explain what this is? Other than a bath?" he hastened to amend.

"A better place to talk. Did you know that I remember Alice's wedding day better than she does? We talked about it one night. She confessed that she almost wishes that she had chosen a destination wedding instead because your parents spent so much money on a single day that she only recalls in short bursts and vague impressions." I thought a conversational tone would make this conversation go so much easier.

"Short bursts and vague impressions?" he asked interestedly.

"Yeah. She says that she remembers going to get her hair done in the morning and painting her nails. She remembers thinking that she should go to the bathroom before she put her dress on and she thinks that she remembers your dad telling her that, as much as he loved Jasper, she didn't have to marry him if she didn't want to. She remembers you looking happy and being bored with the pictures. She remembers leaving and stopping at the store on their way out of town, because she forgot to pack sunscreen. She laughed and told me that she knows that her wedding night was beautiful and magical but she doesn't actually know what they did."

Edward snorted. "I'll give her three guesses."

"That's my point, though. In her head, she knows what happened. Hell, she planned that wedding down to the second but she can't tell you if everything went off the way it was supposed to. She doesn't remember. She says it's like she went into sensory overload," I told him.

"You're trying to make me feel better," Edward accused me.

"No! Well, yes, but only because Alice isn't the first bride I've heard say this. We may not remember for a different reason, but at least we didn't spend $50,000 for memories we don't have."

Edward choked on his own spit. "Fifty-thousand dollars? My parents spent fifty grand on my sister's wedding? And they are invading our house for the weekend? What the fuck! Does spending that kind of money not guarantee you a place to stay whenever you come into town?"

I laughed at him. "I think having kids guarantees you a place to stay whenever you come to town. The wedding cost is just sort of the bonus of having a little girl."

"Bonus, my ass," he muttered.

We laughed together for a few minutes and I finally felt him relax behind me. "Now, where were we?" I wondered aloud and I could feel Edward's chest vibrate with laughter behind me.

"Oh! I remember. We were talking about little girls."

Edward stopped laughing. "I thought we were talking about weddings?"

"Keep up!" I chided jokingly. "We moved on. I thought you wanted a little girl!"

He froze and I wondered if he had caught onto my banter or was afraid to take it in the wrong direction, lest I break down again. "I do," he said cautiously. "A sweet one with big brown eyes and long brown hair."

"I think she'll like to dance," I mused, thinking of my earlier vision. "Let's hope she gets your balance."

He chucked, still carefully, and squeezed me to him tightly.

"You know what I think?" I asked.

"I never do. Why don't you tell me?" he returned playfully.

I spun around in the water so that I was kind of straddling him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I think we should get to work on her." I kissed his earlobe and sucked it gently into my mouth to make my point.

Edward leaned his head back slightly so he could see my eyes. "Right now?"

"Right now," I confirmed.

The grin that split his face was too bright and I quickly covered it up with my own mouth. He pulled back again and I started to get frustrated. I put my hands on my hips and looked him square in the face.

"But your birth control," he stammered.

"Already gone. Anything else?" I demanded.

"Yes. Why are we still in the water?" he joked. In a flash, he stood up. I slid back into the water and he was displayed over me in all his manly glory, water streaming down his chest, to his stomach and over the most impressive evidence of manhood that I had ever seen. Without giving him a chance to react, I rocked up onto my knees and licked up his shaft before taking all of him into my mouth.

"Unh, baby, that's . . . oh! Wait, stop! If you keep doing that, like that, we aren't going to get very far on making little Cullens tonight."

I released him with a pop and gazed upwards innocently through my lashes. He groaned again and stepped out of the tub. I moved to get out on my own when he reached in and scooped me up. He set me on my feet on the very fluffy bathmat we had chosen and gently dried me with a towel, kissing each area reverently as he uncovered it.

Once I was dry, he hastily toweled off and held out his hand for me to take. Edward led me over to the bed and left to go turn off the lights. He also lit several decorative candles I had spaced throughout the room.

I was lying on my back when he returned and covered my chilled body with his. "I love you, Isabella Marie. And I promise to love you every single day of forever. Thank you for being my wife," he whispered.

I kissed him with all the passion I could muster and he returned every bit of it. I felt his hands ghost over my sides and slip between my legs. One pass with his fingers confirmed that I really was ready for him and he thrust into me without warning or preamble. He set a leisurely, but loving pace as he thrust in and out and held me to him as if I was the most precious thing in his world. Our hands explored each other's bodies again and I had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. Perhaps it was because we had been so intimate like this before or maybe our bodies remembered our wedding night and recreated it for us. Either way, it was magical.

When I finally came with a cry, which I tried my best to muffle with his shoulder, he followed right behind me. We lay in each other's arms, spent and exhausted, but blissfully happy. Edward noticed the chill of the air before I did and yanked the covers up over us.

I snuggled into his side and kissed his broad shoulder. "I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen. Every single day of forever," I whispered before I fell into a deep sleep.

**So, I was going to make Thanksgiving weekend one long and really massive chapter, but I just couldn't do it. This was is already over 9,000 words. Instead, though, you get an extra one. I didn't think you would complain, especially as the next one contains the Grandmas. And no cliffie this week, so you're welcome. Just review and let me know what you think! Please!**

**For those of you that have asked, there is one chapter and an epilogue after this. I will have some outtakes coming, as one may have been purchased in the auction, and I will have some new stories beginning soon. If you want to know when those go up, please put me on alert or follow me on Twitter (shasta53). **


	40. Chapter 40: Traditions

**What Happens in Vegas**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own everything else. Got it?**

A/N: As most of you read last time, this is the official last chapter. There will be an epilogue next week and maybe some outtakes. See the author's note at the bottom for all of the sappiness.

Thank you to Riss usc-mam for pre-reading and making sure I wasn't a complete idiot.

**Chapter 40: Tradition **

**BPOV**

I woke early, as intended, on Thursday morning. Edward was still fast asleep beside me, his arms holding me tightly to him. I wiggled out of his grasp and he rolled over with a grunt, allowing me to slip out of bed undetected.

The clock on the microwave read 6:30 a.m. as I poured my coffee. The turkey sat on the counter taunting me. I had never made one before and, truthfully, I wasn't positive that I knew how. A car door shut in the driveway and I hurried to the front door so that knocking wouldn't wake my in-laws. I peeked around the open door, not wanting to flash my neighbors with my bathrobe, and saw Alice struggling with a round metal tub and a box of something.

"Alice," I hissed, "what is that thing?"

"It's a deep fryer for the turkey!" she whispered back. "Now get your ass out here and help me. The oil is too heavy for me to lift."

I hoisted the box of oil and carried it out to the back porch. Alice followed with the clanking metal contraption and we both stood staring at it stupidly.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" I asked her.

"I have no idea. We don't have to use it but this is how Jasper's parents make their turkey and they love it. Luckily for us, the frying of the turkey is a man's job so Dad, Edward and Jasper will have to figure it out!" she crowed quietly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Have you tasted your brother's cooking?" I asked incredulously.

"That's really not fair, you know," Edward's husky voice said from behind me, startling me. "I do just fine when you tell me what to do."

"Hey baby! What are you doing up?" I turned around and hugged him.

"Alice called and woke me up. She said she needed help getting into the house. Is there anything else or can I go back to bed?"

"Go back to bed," Alice said. "We'll wake you in a little while."

Edward nodded, kissed me on the head and wandered back up the stairs to our bedroom. There were still days, this one among them, when I found it hard to believe that such a beautiful man was mine. Every line of his body, every rippling muscle drew my eyes to his physical perfection. Seeing him walking in my house, up to my bedroom in only a pair of pajama pants was almost too much for me. I knew he didn't have anything on under them and I wanted nothing more than to run upstairs after him and ravish him for the rest of the morning.

"Yoo hoo! Earth to Bella! You can stop ogling and fantasizing about my brother in front of me now; it's gross!" Alice called in a sing song voice.

I giggled. "Sorry, Alice. I can't help it!"

She playfully shivered and smiled at me. "I am glad you are happy though. Both of you."

"We are," I confirmed. "And you? Are you happy?" I knew that she had been upset about the pregnancy initially and I hoped that it wasn't causing strife between her and Jasper.

"Yes, I am, aside from the morning sickness, of course." She rubbed her stomach as if to emphasize her words. "If I continue to do well, I might even get to go home for Christmas!"

I gave her a congratulatory hug and we walked back into the house arm in arm. Esme was already in the kitchen with her arm deep inside the turkey.

"I am so glad it's you doing that and not me," I said with a shiver and a grimace.

Esme just laughed and disposed of the innards she was pulling out. "I am figuring that we need to get it into the oven in about an hour if we have any hope of it being done on time," she informed us.

"Actually, Mom," Alice told her, "Jasper and I brought a turkey fryer and thought that we could fry the turkey this year."

Esme agreed enthusiastically and let us know that we now had about two more hours before we needed to do anything. Alice saw the gleam in my eye and asked Esme if she wanted to have a cup of coffee on the porch with her so they could have some catching up time.

I dashed up the stairs and shed my robe as soon as I walked through the bedroom door. Edward had truly gone back to bed and was fast asleep with his nose pressed into my pillow. I set the alarm on my phone for an hour and slid in next to him. Edward mumbled and shifted, but folded me into him and I fell asleep almost immediately.

The alarm woke me from a great dream and I went straight to the shower. Edward was still sleeping. As soon as I was dressed and ready for Thanksgiving, I darted back downstairs to find Alice staring around my kitchen as if she was lost and Esme was nowhere in sight.

"Ali? What are you doing?" I asked with a hint of humor.

"Being lost in your big ass kitchen," she replied promptly.

I laughed. "Well, what are you looking for?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. What are we supposed to do now?" Alice sounded lost and it made me giggle.

"Grandma is bringing the oyster stuffing so we have to make everything else."

Alice gagged. "We don't really have to eat that, do we? Can I go to the store and get some Stove Top?"

I laughed again and pulled the four boxes of stuffing from the cabinet. "No need. Your brother doesn't like it either. This, though, should be last as it only takes about five minutes to cook. Really, nothing we have takes that long, except maybe the bread."

"Can I set the table?" Alice asked.

"Sure. Everything you need is on the sideboard in the dining room."

I perused the food list that Esme had sent me and I couldn't see anything that needed to be started at nine in the morning when dinner wasn't until one in the afternoon. Based on the chart in the fryer manual, the turkey would only take about eighty minutes to cook. I figured that they should put it in about 11:00 so it could cook and cool before the men sliced it. The mashed potatoes would take about thirty minutes but no one wanted to eat cold mashed potatoes. Corn, stuffing, cranberry sauce . . . they were all the same. They took next to no time to prepare.

I was still standing there staring at the list helplessly when Esme strolled in.

"Good morning again, Bella," she said cheerfully. "What are you staring so intently at this morning?"

"The list. Where do we start?" I asked sounding as lost as Alice had just a few minutes before.

"Here," Esme answered with a smile as she pulled out a bottle of wine and a bottle of sparkling grape juice. She reached into a cabinet and poured three glasses.

"Alice?" she called, just loud enough for her to hear in the adjoining room. When Alice came in, Esme handed her the glass of grape juice and she raised her own. "To family."

"To family," Alice and I responded together.

The wine (and grape juice) flowed freely after that. Together, they put the first of the rolls in the oven and mixed the sweet potato casserole. I got to dribble the mini-marshmallows on top and I lost several at them when I started throwing them at Alice. Esme got in on the action and before long little white puffs of sugar were flying all over the kitchen. The three of us were ducking behind doors and underneath the table in the full out assault.

I tossed one at Esme, licking it before I let it go to make it stick. And stick it did—right in the middle of Carlisle's forehead. All three of us froze. Carlisle gingerly reached up and plucked the offending marshmallow from his head and looked at each of us in turn and then at the room at large.

"What in the world are the three of you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"Um, cooking?" Alice tried.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "I'm going to go now." He turned on his heel and left the room.

We all started laughing in his wake and Alice grabbed a broom to clean up our mess. Esme finished up the sweet potatoes and I started on the regular mashed ones.

Edward eventually got up and I occasionally caught glimpses of him, Jasper, who had arrived during our marshmallow fight, and Carlisle tinkering with the deep fryer on the back porch. At 11:00, they called for the turkey and Esme delivered it on a tray. Around noon, Rosalie arrived with warming trays to keep the food heated between the stove and the table. She also brought baked apples to go along with our meal.

At 12:30, I started carrying dishes to the table. Grandma Cullen, Grandmother Platt and Grandfather Platt rang the doorbell and waited rather impatiently for me to open it. I sent a pointed look at Edward and he wiped his hands on a towel and joined me in the foyer. We greeted them warmly to our home but Grandma Cullen merely thrust the bowl of oyster stuffing at me and imperiously told Edward to show her around. Grandmother Platt saw me look at it with some revulsion and I heard her quiet giggle.

"Don't worry, dear. It won't actually kill you unless you choke on it."

I choked at little on my own spit and Grandfather Platt leaned down to my ear. "I still don't recommend eating it. I wouldn't feed it to Helen's little rat of a dog."

I giggled at his words and he winked at me conspiratorially. I dashed the stuffing to the kitchen and handed it to Alice to heat and put in a bowl. Then, I ran back and caught up with the tour group as they were coming out of the guest bathroom.

"You know, Edward," Grandma Cullen was saying, "there is nothing wrong with a little color in the house. Just ask Alice, I am sure she'll tell you."

Edward glanced at me and shook his head, the warning clear. I linked my arm with Grandmother Platt and we all ascended the stairs to our room. Suddenly, I realized that I hadn't been upstairs since Edward got up and I had no idea how he had left our room. Without warning, he flung open the door and my heart jolted to my throat.

The master bedroom was spotless. Even the little throw pillows were in the right place on the bed. I stared in open-mouthed shock until Edward leaned over and closed it for me with a smirk. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and I was startled out of my reverie. Grandma Cullen was still issuing her critique. I couldn't take anymore of her vitriol so I smiled at the Platts and made my way back to the kitchen.

"Carlisle's mother is impossible," I ground out as I entered the room.

"Yes," Esme stated simply. "What did she do now?"

"She's passing judgment on my house!"

"She better not have anything bad to say about it," Alice cut in sharply. "Her house is still done in green shag!"

"It doesn't matter. Let's get this food on the table," I said, suddenly tired. I just wanted the weekend to be over now.

Carlisle deferred to Grandfather Platt on saying grace and but he still cut the bird. Idle chatter permeated the table while we all helped ourselves to the plethora of dishes on the table. The oyster stuffing only had one spoonful taken out of it and I chuckled to myself.

"Thank you Bella and Edward," Carlisle said once everyone had a full plate, "for having us all here to your lovely new home and sharing this meal with us. I know it was unexpected but we appreciate your hospitality all the same."

Edward answered for both of us. "It's our pleasure. Thank you for coming."

"Well, it's about time you were present at a family meal," Grandma Cullen snarked.

"Yes, it is," Edward agreed. I could see the tension in his neck and I knew that he was trying to keep his cool.

"And imagine our surprise" –here she indicated herself and the Platts—"to find that we get your lovely wife too."

He smiled widely. "She is lovely, isn't she?"

She huffed at being thrown off her tantrum. "Your house is lovely, dear," she said, finally turning to me. "It would be nice, though, if you would use a little color. I am sure that dear Alice would be more than happy to recommend some nice palettes. She has such a talent for these things."

I almost spit the sip of wine I had taken all over the table. In fact, I had to work really hard to swallow it because Alice did spit her drink all over her plate. She gaped at her grandma and her mouth was opening and closing but nothing was coming out.

"I agree that Alice has quite a talent," I told her. I was trying my hardest not to laugh. "That's why I let her have free rein over the house before we moved in."

It was her turn to gape at me and I popped a bite of Stove Top in my mouth as she did it. Edward was shaking with laughter beside me.

Grandmother Platt attempted to save the situation. "I think it's beautiful. So, since we missed out on the announcement, such as it were, you have to tell us all about your wedding."

Grandma Cullen found her voice again. "Announcement? There was no announcement!"

"Mother!" Carlisle cut in sharply. "That's enough."

"Carlisle Anthony Cullen! How dare you speak to me that way? My only grandson got married, didn't invite me and didn't even tell me about it and I'm not allowed to be upset?" she wailed.

Edward leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. "Can I tell you again that I am really glad we got married in Vegas?"

I giggled and started laughing full out when I took in everyone else's expressions. Jasper looked sort of amused and Alice's face was horrified. Esme had clearly imbibed too much and Rosalie and Emmett looked like they were watching a tennis match.

Once I calmed down and processed the daggers shooting into me from Grandma Cullen, Edward spoke.

"I am sorry that we didn't call you and personally tell you. Our plan was to announce it at the brunch after Alice's wedding, to everyone at once. Because of certain events that took place after the reception, that never happened. Then Bella was in the hospital and I had to make it known there for her care. It's not that you aren't important to me, Grandma, I just figured you kind of knew at that point."

He paused to take a swig of his drink and continued. "As it was, no one that we know was present for our wedding and we don't actually remember it anyway. We are very happily married and intend to remain so for the rest of our lives. I am glad that you are here and I love you, but if you continue to insult my wife, I won't ask you to come back."

The table was dead silent in the wake of Edward's hard pronouncement. Everyone stared at each other wide eyed but Edward held Helen's gaze. The stillness of the room was broken by sudden loud guffaws coming from Grandma Cullen.

She was laughing and wheezing so hard that she had to push her chair back from the table and bend over to catch her breath. Twice she tried to raise up and speak only to see Edward again and double over with laughter. I raised my eyebrows at Carlisle and he shrugged but did look a little discomfited at his mother's behavior.

Finally, she calmed down enough and smiled genuinely at Edward. "That's my boy! I'm proud of you. Never let anyone do that to you—not even your old Grandma. Except of course your wife. She gets to tell you what to do. I am sorry we missed it but I like her. She is much better than that frigid bitch you brought home last time. What was her name? And whatever happened to her?"

I busted out laughing now. "T—Tanya," I stuttered out. "She tried to win Edward back with lemon cake at his birthday but he threw her out of the house! And the neighbor's dog wouldn't even eat the foul cake!"

Edward turned to me in surprise. "You tried to feed it to Mitzy?"

"No," I gasped. "I dropped it on the way to the garbage shoot and she ran away from it!"

Everyone at the table starting laughing with us and the conversation turned instantly to funny birthday stories. I took that opportunity to start clearing the plates so we could serve dessert. Once in the kitchen, I released a huge breath. The day was going a lot better than I ever expected. I readied the pies and the dessert plates and got everything ready to go to the table. The other women, save Alice, joined me and helped me carry everything to the table.

When I sat back down, Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze. Emmett ate the equivalent of a whole pie all by himself, as I expected him to, and the pumpkin cheesecake went over really well. The guys retired to the living room where the Cowboys game was on and the women all cleared the table and began the annual clean-up.

I was storing the leftovers in plastic containers when Edward's grandmothers descended on the kitchen and I was wholly unprepared for what came next.

"You know, you did rob us of the chance to impart our wisdom to you since you eloped," Grandmother Platt hinted.

Instantly, my face burned.

"Yes, Esme tells us that you don't have any living grandparents of your own so it is only right that this duty falls to us," Grandma Cullen chimed in.

I shot what I meant to be a deadly glare at Esme, but she just smirked and turned back to work on something by the sink.

"Thank you, but I'm sure that I got lots of information at Alice's wedding," I told them, eager for this conversation to be over and knowing that there was no one coming to save me.

"Yes, I am sure that you heard some of it," Grandma Cullen commented dismissively. "How are girls to learn these things if their elders don't tell them?"

I had no idea how to get out of this so I chose to suck it up and just listen, praying that I wouldn't actually spontaneously combust from the embarrassment.

"It is important that you know how to please your husband and that he knows how to please you," Grandmother Platt began. I could see Esme shaking with laughter over her shoulder.

"I remember that I was surprised to find that my husband really liked . . . oral stimulation after we had been married for about a year," Grandma Cullen interjected.

"And you might find that you like it too, when . . . performed on you," Grandmother Platt said patiently. "As long as it is done properly, it can make you see stars."

An image of the Platts invaded my mind unwillingly and I gagged. I looked to Rose and Alice for help but Alice just shook her head and Rose was sitting on the ground, crying with mirth.

"I hate you two," I hissed and it only made them laugh harder. Grandma Cullen and Grandmother Platt moved next to me and practically boxed me in.

"You also must remember that men, even if they do have some experience, sometimes need to be told what to do for you."

The advice went on and on. Eventually, they started on personal anecdotes and I had to stop the torture. "Thank you all. We seem to have found our rhythm though." I managed to get this much out without stuttering too much.

Grandmother Platt sighed. "You know, Alice told us the same thing. You girls these days are just so knowledgeable!"

I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore and my cackling set Esme's free. She started miming her mother and mother-in-law behind their backs and that made me laugh even harder. It was some minutes before I realized that both of the older women were laughing right along with us.

"You know, Esther, I think that gets to be more fun each time we do it!" Grandma Cullen cackled.

"Pity that this is the last chance we are going to have. I never even got to tell my Dutch oven story!" she lamented.

"Wait!" Alice cried. "Are you serious? You all planned this?"

Grandma Cullen chuckled her deep throaty laugh. "Of course we did. We did this to your mother on her wedding day and it was so much fun that we vowed we would have to do it again if we ever got the chance. I've never seen someone as embarrassed as Esme was. I still can't believe you had never had that talk with her." She directed the last comment to Grandmother Platt.

"She would never let me! Every time I tried, she made up some excuse as to why she didn't need to know!"

"Well, she did manage to have two children and stay married to Carlisle all of these years so she must have done something right," Grandma Cullen acknowledged.

Edward happened into the kitchen at that point and his expression betrayed his reluctance to enter. "Hey babe, is everything all right in here?"

"Um, yeah, everything is fine," I lied, still flushed with laughter and mortification. "Your grandmas are just sharing their worldly wisdom with me."

"Oh Lord," he mumbled and his own faced blushed a deep red. A small part of my brain wondered if he was embarrassed or whether he wondered if I had learned anything. Any doubt creeping into my brain was quickly erased when a mischievous smirk appeared on his face and he strolled into the kitchen.

"Did she teach you anything?"

My eyes popped wide open as I thought about what he was asking me until I realized that he was looking straight at Grandma Cullen and Grandmother Platt.

"Did she . . .?" Grandmother Platt asked as if she was just grasping what he was asking and then she sucked in a breath.

Edward kissed my cheek and slung his arm around my shoulders and winked. Grandma Cullen started laughing again.

"Esther, it appears that our services are not actually needed here. Maybe we will get great-grandkids out of these two sooner rather than later after all," she said with a sigh.

Esme gave me a concerned glance but, in the wake of my resolution from the night before, I only felt giddy at the idea.

"Come on, angel. Let them do the clean-up. You did the cooking and furnished the house, after all," he said as he steered me out of the kitchen. I started to protest but Alice called out behind me to take it easy and they would take care of everything.

Take care of everything they did and then some. When I snuck into the dining room for my glass an hour or so later, the room was spotless. So I trekked into the kitchen for it, thinking I had taken it with me when I had cleaned off the table. But there was no evidence, anywhere, that we had just had an eleven person holiday meal in my house. The ladies were all standing around chatting amiably and the dishes were all clean and put away. I thanked each of them and they all hugged me and thanked me for having them over.

"So, now that Bella has rejoined us," Alice teased, "we need to firm up our plans for tomorrow. I've scanned all the papers and there is a Blu-Ray player on sale for fifty dollars at Best Buy that I want to get for Jasper. There are some great DVDs and video games on sale there too."

"Jesus, Alice," Rose breathed. "Do you ever sleep? How did you have time to go through all of these?"

"The paper guy comes at five and it woke me up. I brought them with me in case you all want to look through them."

The conversation continued around me as I thought about who all I needed to buy gifts for this year. My list had expanded greatly and I had no idea what to get for Jasper, Emmett or any of the Cullens. Alice said that she would pick Esme and me up at four when we protested the two am start that she had been pushing for. The store didn't even open until five so I saw no point to freezing my ass off outside. The grandmas agreed to meet us a little later in the morning and Rose was going to be Alice's at the start of the day.

At around nine, everyone said their goodbyes and the house was suddenly empty. Only Carlisle and Esme remained with Edward and I. Esme and I spread the papers across the living room floor and I made a list of everyone that I needed to get something for. Edward gave me a few ideas on his friends and family and I poured over the papers to see where I could get the best deals. Realistically, I didn't need to do this but I figured if I was going to be out anyway, I might as well get my shopping done and save some money.

The alarm went off early the next morning and Edward got up at the same time I did. We ate together in the kitchen and he kissed me fully before walking out the door. Esme barely made it into the kitchen before we heard Alice pull up outside. Our day of shopping had begun.

**EPOV**

It was novel getting up at the same time as Bella. The night before we had settled into bed quickly because we both knew that we had to get up early. Part of me was glad that my parents and sister would be around to distract Bella for the next couple of days since I would be at work the entire time and the other part was sad that I was going to miss it.

After kissing her goodbye and soliciting a promise for regular communication, I left and passed Alice as she was driving in. She was already bouncing in the front seat and Rose looked like she was ready to commit murder. I just shook my head and headed to the hospital.

The floor was quiet when I arrived and I used the time before my patients woke to look through their charts and see what I had missed. Keira was doing well after her treatments and Tia had indeed taken a turn for the worse. According to a lung x-ray, pneumonia was setting in and she had been placed on some high power antibiotics and confined to her room for the time being.

The day was slow and relatively easy. Around ten, I got a text from Bella.

_You forgot to tell me what you wanted for Christmas._

I chuckled internally but pondered the question. I really hadn't stopped to think about what I wanted. I already had everything I needed—I had a beautiful wife, a lovely home, and I was working toward the job I had always dreamed about.

_You in a bow?_

_Well, I can provide that but your mom wants to know. Do you want her in a bow?_

I cringed. _Uh, no. Scratch that. You know what I like. _

_That's the problem. I have no idea. Come up with something within the next hour. _

I thought about her question for the rest of the morning and I came up with very little. I sent her a quick message each time something occurred to me. There were several movies and DVD collections. I told her that I needed some new shirts for work after one of the nurses spilled something unidentifiable on me. There was a new Mario Wii game out that I wanted but hadn't bothered to pick up yet.

Bella's texts were increasingly impatient and I laughed out loud when she told me that it was going to be bare underneath our tree unless I did better. I just told her it wouldn't be bare as I was already working on her gifts. And I was. When I took a break around dinner time, I got online and ordered her some tickets to see WICKED and a Nook. I also ordered her some lingerie and sent Alice a message to get Bella some clothes for me. Bella was taking care of everyone else, so I was officially done.

It was after nine when my phone finally rang, indicating that Bella was calling.

"Hello?" I answered, not sure what kind of mood I would be finding her in.

"_Hi,"_ she answered tiredly_. _

"You sound exhausted. Did you have fun today?"

"_Define fun," _she deadpanned. _"Seriously, though, it was nice to spend the day with the girls. Alice has much less energy these days and finally let us all come home."_

"Less energy? It's late now!" I cried.

"_Last year, we shopped until almost midnight. I wanted to kill her by the end of day. This year, I was the one still looking for gifts!"_

"Care to tell me what you got?"

"_How much time do you have?"_ she teased.

"Enough. It is quiet here tonight. Several of our patients got leave to go home for the holiday weekend and the rest are, well, resting. What all did you buy?" I asked interestedly.

"_Let's see,"_ she said and I could hear plastic bags rustling in the background. _"Your mom found this beautiful silk blouse she wanted so I got that for her. I had to snatch it away from Alice, so I am sure you will hear about that later. Your mom made me get a suitcase for your dad and some casual shirts to remind him that he needs to travel more. Alice said Jasper wanted this Civil War collection and I picked that up for him. Alice was a little more difficult since she was always there but I snuck off and found this store with the cutest maternity clothes and got some of those for her. I got some onesies and blankets for the baby."_

"You bought Christmas presents for the baby? It's not due until, what, April?"

"_That doesn't mean it doesn't need to be spoiled now!" _she defended. _"Anyway, Rose got a new set of wrenches that she wanted and I ordered Emmett the new bat he wanted. I got a scrapbooking kit for Renée and a new fishing pole for Charlie. His is being held together with duct tape at the moment. Did I forget anyone?"_ she asked with distraction.

"Me?" I teased.

"_Silly_!"She laughed. _"I didn't forget you but I'm not going to tell you what I got you!"_

"Oh come on! Just a little hint?" I was just playing with her. "I'll tell you what I got for you!"

"_Nuh-uh, mister. You are going to have to wait! Now, you get back to work. I'm going to bed. When will you be home tomorrow?"_

"About dinner time, I think. Call me if you need me."

"_I always need you. I love you."_

"I love you too. Good night," I whispered back.

By the time I got home the next night, I was exhausted. Mom, Dad, Alice, Jasper and Bella were sitting around the kitchen table eating left-over turkey and talking. I slumped into the only empty chair and Bella placed a plate full of food in front of me. I ate without really tasting it and tried valiantly to keep track of the conversations around me. After about a half an hour, I gave up, kissed Bella and my mom and went upstairs.

When I woke a couple of hours later, everyone was still downstairs and I joined them so I could spend a little extra time with my parents before they left. They already knew that Bella and I would not be joining them for Christmas and my mother promised that they would not be coming to crash that holiday as well.

I hugged my mother tightly before we all went to bed. "I love you, Mom," I whispered. "Thank you for coming and for all you do for us. We both love you more than you can know."

"I know, sweetheart, and I love you too. Take care of that girl in there for me, okay? And make sure she takes care of you too."

"We will," I promised.

I trudged up to my room and collapsed on the bed. I could hear Bella preparing for bed around me but I wasn't able to move. I felt her come up next to me and tug on my shirt. I helped her lift it over my head and I sank back onto the bed. Bella's hands were cold and creamy as they rubbed over my back. The lotion that she was using smelled feminine but I couldn't find it in me to care. I was relishing the feeling of her tiny hands massaging all of the tension and soreness from my muscles.

"I love you," she said quietly into my ear when she was finished and I grunted my own affections back. Bella laughed softly and crawled under the covers next to me. I stripped my jeans back off and joined her, falling back into a deep slumber.

I woke the next morning refreshed while the rest of the house slept. I started the coffee and took a cup up to Bella's bedside table. I crawled back in behind her and she flinched when I pressed my cold feet to her legs.

"That wasn't nice," she mumbled into her pillow.

I kissed her neck and shoulders, then sucked her earlobe into my mouth.

"But that is," she clarified.

Bella spun in my arms and our lips met. There was no hurry here, only each other. I caressed her arms and back, trying to show her how much I appreciated her ministrations from the night before. Her hands wound into my hair and pulled me even closer. I reached lower and pulled her hips into mine; I was surprised to find that she hadn't worn her customary pants to bed. The only thing that was separating us was the flimsy fabric of our underwear.

I hooked my fingers underneath the cotton and ran them through her very wet folds. It never ceased to amaze me how wet she always was for me. I flicked her clit and pumped my fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm until her breathing became labored against my cheek. I redoubled my efforts and was rewarded with a soft moan and the fluttering of her orgasm against my fingers.

"Please," she moaned into my ear. "I need you."

"As you wish," I acquiesced, subtly reminding her of the beginning of our relationship and knowing that she would understand what I had been trying to say then.

I pulled off my boxers as she removed her panties and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pushed into her warmth and we both sighed. I thrust in and out and Bella met me each time. Again, there was no rush to our love-making. It was simply the reconnection after a very long weekend. Her chest flushed, signaling me that her orgasm was once again upon her and she came with a cry into my shoulder. Her walls squeezed me and I followed her over the edge.

"I love you, angel," I told her seriously.

"And I love you," she responded.

We held onto each other, just kissing slowly, until we heard the stirrings of my parents downstairs. We untangled ourselves and dressed for breakfast. The meal was rushed as Alice and Jasper would be arriving within an hour but it was nice to have one last meal with them.

Sure enough, Alice and Jasper arrived a few minutes late and hustled Mom and Dad into the car. We all waved our goodbyes and I held Bella to me on the porch. My chest hurt and my eyes stung as I watched my parents, my past, drive away. Then, I looked down at Bella and it swelled with happiness and pride. She was my future and I couldn't wait to enjoy every minute of it.

**There will be an epilogue after this to complete the story. Thank you for travelling on this journey with me and for continually making my day by reviewing and giving me your thoughts. Your words mean more to me than you could ever know. I am working on a one shot now that should post shortly after the epilogue. Then, I will be posting a new multi-chapter fic. See you next week!**


	41. Chapter 41: Epilogue

**What Happens In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: As with all previous chapters of this story, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I still own this one. No using it for your own ends or without my permission. **

A/N: First, I want to thank all of you that have taken this journey with me. I feel such an accomplishment in actually finishing this and it makes me so proud that you all like it. Second, I want to thank lolafalana for being my very awesome beta and for making me a better writer every chance she gets. I am grateful for your help and friendship! Thank you Riss Usc-cam for pre-reading for me and making sure all my gobbledegook makes sense. You are a great friend too!

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

Dear God but it was hot outside. Maybe it was just me, though, because Elizabeth did not seem to be nearly as uncomfortable as I was. Then again, little brown haired three year olds rarelycared about the heat.

Edward was due home any minute from his Saturday hours at the office and he couldn't get here soon enough. We had arranged a family barbeque for this afternoon and I was expecting Alice and Jasper to arrive with Alana any minute. Sure enough, just as I thought it, Alana came barreling into the house, looking for Elizabeth. They ran up to Elizabeth's room where I suspected they would be ensconced for the next hour.

Alice appeared with the baked beans she promised to bring and Jasper was toting the baby carrier. It pleased me to no end that our kids were so close in age; it also made our get togethers that much simpler.

Alana was born in March after putting Alice on bed rest for a month. Despite her best efforts, Alice hadn't been able to gain enough weight to satisfy her doctor and the weight that she did gain became difficult to bear on her small frame. Edward was on duty that day and ended up getting to attend the birth, much to both of their initial embarrassment. She was perfect, though, and did not have to stay in the NICU for even a night.

In June, Edward and I finally got to go on our honeymoon. He had planned a fantastic, all-inclusive vacation in Jamaica. We didn't do much but lounge on the beach, at the pool or in our room together, but we did have a great time. And a month later, when my period didn't come, we started preparing for the little Cullen we both wanted so much.

In the end, Alana's and Elizabeth's birthdays ended up being only a year and a week apart and we usually celebrated them with a single party. Carlisle and Esme never missed a single one and we found that they visited a lot more frequently when they really did have grandkids to spoil.

Today, though, I was seven months pregnant and more than a little irritated that Edward wasn't home yet. I really wasn't supposed to be on my feet as I was the one having complications this time around, but I still had to light the grill and cook the hamburgers.

Rose and Emmett even got to the party before Edward did and I was tempted to pass the cooking job off to one of the boys but Jasper had a tendency to burn them and Emmett's burgers usually tasted like the beer he spilled. Edward's grill was a complicated piece of machinery but it was the one he insisted upon for his birthday. I got it lit and was standing there flipping the burgers when Alana and Elizabeth ran past. I heard Edward's deep chuckle behind me and I spun to face him. He already had a beer in his hand and his tie was loosened.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a glare.

"Nothing, love. I'm just happy."

I raised my eyebrow and he sidled up behind me and wrapped his arms around my much expanded waist.

"Do you remember when we bought this house and I said that I could see us here with our kids?"

I nodded.

"This is exactly what I saw," he murmured, kissing my cheek. "I love you. How's my best wife and my little boy today?"

"I better be your only wife! And he is cranky today. I've had no peace at all!" I complained.

"Anthony Charles," he admonished, "you be nice to your mommy. She is the best mommy in the entire world." He rubbed my stomach for effect and took the grilling tools out of my hand.

"Go sit and enjoy. I'll take care of the rest."

"I love you," I said with relief and joined Rose and Alice in the lawn chairs we had set out for the occasion.

The conversation was centered on Rosalie and Emmett's upcoming nuptials. Their son, Jason, had just turned two, and was set to be their ring bearer. He was certainly a surprise to them but they had never wavered in their decision to wait to get married until they were ready. And once he was born, Rosalie decided that she wanted to wait until he could be a part of it. Now with only a few months to go, she was beyond ready.

True to his word, Edward served all the food and made sure that Elizabeth was set before he joined me at the picnic table. Emmett was complaining about all of the wedding preparations and I surveyed the scene around me.

All I saw was happiness. Our lives hadn't always been easy and Edward and I had experienced some really rough moments in the last year of his residency, especially since I was pregnant for almost all of it. But now, we were happier than we had ever been. Alice's fashion line had really taken off and she was able to work at home most of the time with both kids. I was the lead editor at the firm now and I supervised the work of everyone else. I still had my clients, like Alec and Heidi, but I no longer had to do the grunt work with our new authors. Edward had joined an established pediatric practice shortly after passing his medical boards and it was everything he wanted it to be.

I listened back in just in time to hear Emmett say, ". . . understand why it matters if we serve canapés or pie! It's a wedding, not a gala!"

Edward just smiled at me and Elizabeth, laid his hand on my stomach and smirked. "I told you, getting married in Vegas was much easier!"

**The End**

**Yes, it is true. This is the final chapter. Thank you all so much for being with me every step of the way and thank you to everyone that has helped make me a better writer. There will still probably be an outtake or two from this story so watch the outtakes file. I will miss them but I have lots more to come. **

**That said, I will be posting a couple of one-shots here very soon and I will be starting a new story in the very near future. If you want to know when that goes up, put me on alert or follow me on Twitter (shasta53). I will post info there. **


End file.
